El sordo latido de tu corazón
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: Las sonrisas se convirtieron en lágrimas y las risas en sollozos. Los cumplidos en insultos y las caricias en golpes. Y cada hermoso recuerdo desapareció, se hizo trizas. Y ahora sólo quedan nuestros fantasmas, que nos persiguen y nos atormentan, como aves de rapiña esperando su festín. ¡Capítulo final!: Nada más. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Cambio de perspectiva

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand

I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody

They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down

I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around

I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound

I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody

They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down

**_Parachute_ de Ingrid Michaelson**

* * *

**1**

**Cambio de perspectiva**

Darcy trataba por todos los medios no estallar en carcajadas. La situación era lo suficientemente hilarante y Bucky, sentado a su lado en la barra, no ayudaba con sus comentarios y burlas. A pocos metros de ellos, Steve intentaba zafarse de una persistente jovencita que prácticamente lo había raptado y jalado a la pista de baile sin que el capitán pudiera evitarlo. Los tres, acompañados por Clint y Natasha, quienes bailaban en un rincón apartado del resto del mundo, estaban en una discoteca disfrutando la última noche del Soldado del Invierno en la ciudad. Al día siguiente, partiría hacía un lugar desconocido por ordenes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

La castaña bajó su mirada a su reloj de pulsera. 11:13. Maldijo por lo bajo. Mañana era día laboral.

- ¡Bueno, me voy! – anunció Darcy, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz se escuchará por arriba de la potente música. Bucky negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Son las once! – señaló el hombre - ¡La noche aún es joven!

- ¡No eres el único con trabajo mañana! – indicó Darcy. El soldado sonrió divertido - ¡Nos vemos, Buck! ¡Suerte en tu misión!

- ¡Oh, y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas para esta noche! – comentó Bucky guiñándole un ojo. Darcy lo golpeó levemente en su brazo no metálico en son de juego.

- ¡Ya tengo suficiente con un acosador sexual, amigo! – puntualizó Darcy, sin saber exactamente si reír o llorar. El hombre arqueó una ceja confundido y la muchacha negó con la cabeza - ¡Olvídalo! ¡Cuídate!

Colgó su bolsa a su hombro, le dedicó una última sonrisa a Bucky y se dirigió a la puerta. Después de esquivar a un par de parejas, a algunos idiotas borrachos y a los gigantes que cuidaban la entrada del centro de entretenimiento, Darcy pudo llenar sus pulmones del aire frío y menos viciado del exterior. Contempló las blancas calles de Manhattan y los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Se abrazó a sí misma, se aproximó al borde de la acera e intentó detener un taxi. Después de que tres taxistas la ignoraran por completo, su paciencia poco a poco iba mermando. Estaba cansada y mañana debía presentarse a trabajar. Tan sólo pensar en su empleo la extenuaba aún más. Eran los días finales del año, lo cual significaba que el trabajo aumentaba casi el doble. Entre las múltiples fiestas de beneficencia y personales que Tony Stark organizaba en esas fechas y el corte administrativo de fin de año, la oficina era una locura. La joven ni siquiera sabía porque accedió a acompañar a Steve en esta escapada nocturna.

- ¿Problemas consiguiendo transporte, preciosa? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Darcy ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, hallando a un hombre, tal vez unos años mayor que ella, de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y facha de ser un tipo problemático – Tengo un lindo convertible que podría servirte.

- No, gracias – rechazó Darcy cruzándose de brazos y apartando su vista del más que evidente alcoholizado sujeto.

- ¿Y esperas que te deje ir sola? – inquirió el hombre – Una mujer tan… - la observó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un largo tiempo en sus pechos – hermosa como tú. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

- Correré el riesgo – dijo Darcy cortante, sin verlo.

- Oh, vamos, cariño – trató de persuadirla, acercándose a ella – Te divertirás.

La mujer metió su mano a su bolso y sacó su taser, apuntando con ella al hombre, quien retrocedió un poco.

- Otro paso, amigo, y terminarás en el hospital – amenazó Darcy molesta.

- Oye, bonita, no es para tanto – aseveró el hombre, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

- Te aconsejaría que dieras media vuelta y regresarás por donde viniste – opinó Darcy.

El hombre no dijo nada más, solamente se alejó, reuniéndose con su grupo de amigos, los cuales lo recibieron con burlas y risas. Darcy rodó los ojos, bufó molesta y devolvió su mirada al frente. Por poco grita al encontrarse con Loki de pie a su lado.

- Debías de asustarlo, ¿verdad? – soltó Loki con cierta desilusión – Justo cuando estaba a punto de prender sus pantalones en llamas.

- Tú tienes serios problemas – espetó Darcy, antes de lanzarse a la calle haciéndole una seña a un taxi para que se detuviera. El conductor la pasó por alto, continuando con su camino - ¡Demonios!

Loki se ubicó detrás de ella, levantó su mano y, por acto de magia, tres taxis se detuvieron en fila delante de ellos. La castaña pestañeó varias veces incrédula. El asgardiano se acercó al taxi más próximo, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y le hizo una seña a Darcy para que se introdujera al coche. La muchacha suspiró, observando la sonriente y maliciosa cara de su amigo.

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no – expresó Darcy al subir en el transporte. Se recorrió hasta el fondo, permitiéndole el acceso al Dios del Engaño.

- No puedes acusarme por no esforzarme – apuntó Loki cerrando la puerta. La mujer rodó sus ojos.

* * *

_Loki alejó su cabeza de la de Darcy, viéndola directamente a los ojos. La joven estaba en una especie de estado de shock, su cerebro completamente en blanco y su boca abierta. ¿Qué había dicho?_

_- ¿Qué? – murmuró Darcy, su cerebro incapaz de procesar o de dar crédito a las palabras del asgardiano._

_- Acuéstate conmigo – reiteró Loki._

_La muchacha cerró su boca, para después volverla a abrir. "Acuéstate conmigo"._

_- ¿Lo dices en el sentido de acostarnos en la misma cama para dormir o en el sentido sexual? – preguntó Darcy insegura._

_- Sexual, por supuesto – respondió Loki como si estuvieran hablando del clima._

_Darcy parpadeó varias veces pasmada. Y entonces, reaccionó. Primero fue una pequeña risa, que pronto fue seguida por otras más fuertes, y en menos de cinco segundos la muchacha reía sin control apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Loki. El asgardiano enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño en una mezcla de sorpresa y ofensa. De ninguna forma era esa la reacción que esperaba y deseaba. ¿Risas? ¿Cuál era el chiste? Él hablaba muy en serio. Se alejó de la muchacha y cruzó sus brazos._

_- ¿Podrías ilustrarme en qué te hace tanta gracia? – cuestionó Loki enmascarando magistralmente la furia que lentamente se posesionaba de su pecho._

_- Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios – dijo Darcy entre risas - ¡Ese es el mejor chiste que he oído en un buen tiempo! – más risas - ¡Tú… y yo… sexo!_

_Loki presionó con fuerza sus antebrazos iracundo._

_- No era chiste, soy muy serio, Darcy – siseó en ese tono bajo y terrorífico que helaba la sangre. Darcy paró de reír en el acto, volteándolo a ver. Bastaron unos segundos para que la realidad golpeara a la chica con intensidad, causando que todo color desapareciera de su rostro._

_- ¿Tú y yo… en una cama… desnudos? – inquirió Darcy para asegurarse. La dureza en el rostro de su amigo fue la única respuesta que necesitaba - ¡No!_

_- Si vas a negarte, espero una explicación más satisfactoria que un simple "no" – señaló Loki aún molesto._

_- Eso no… Yo… Es… – balbuceó Darcy nerviosa – ¡Somos amigos! – soltó desesperada._

_- No veo por qué esa primicia pueda ser un obstáculo para mi propuesta – opinó Loki._

_Darcy abrió y cerró su boca, imitando a la perfección a un pez. Negó con la cabeza, pasó al lado de Loki y caminó a gran velocidad y sin mirar atrás hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró._

_ Diez minutos más tarde, cuando salió de su habitación a inspeccionar, el Dios del Caos ya se había marchado. _

* * *

- Sigues hospedada en casa de la doctora Foster – estableció Loki al escuchar la dirección que su acompañante acababa de indicarle al conductor.

- Y así será hasta que Thor regresé de su viaje mensual a Asgard – manifestó Darcy.

- Y por primera vez en mi vida ansío volver a ver a Thor por aquí – confesó Loki con sorna. Darcy resopló divertida posando su vista en la ventana - ¿Puedo saber qué haces fuera de tu casa en miércoles a tan altas horas de la noche?

- Vinimos a despedir a Bucky; mañana se va en una misión ultra secreta – respondió Darcy volviendo su vista hacia el Dios del Engaño.

El pasado mes había sido, en una palabra, incomodo. Tras su abierta propuesta de sexo, no pasaba día que la muchacha no recibiera indirectas, algunas muy directas, de parte del asgardiano. Cada noche mientras veían la televisión, o cenaban, o en el trabajo cuando el hombre se aburría de Tony y bajaba a su cubículo a visitarla, o cuando la invitaba a comer durante su hora de almuerzo. Darcy debía admitir que Loki merecía un premio a la creatividad y a la perseverancia, porque cualquier otro hombre se habría desanimado después de la quinta negativa.

No obstante, existían días en los que la castaña simplemente deseaba olvidar cualquier aprehensión en su cabeza y gritar "¡Sí!". Porque quien demonios en sus cinco sentidos se negaría a disfrutar una noche con Loki. Con esa voz aterciopelada y sus manos rasposas; su fría piel y esos fuertes brazos. Si tan sólo se lo hubiera propuesto antes. Antes de conocerse. Antes de hacerse amigos. Antes de que se enamorara perdidamente de él. Suspiró derrotada, devolviendo su mirada a la ventana. Entonces las cosas serían más simples. Se trataría de una noche cualquiera con un hombre cualquiera sin ningún tipo de repercusión. Simple diversión; sexo sin compromisos, ni sentimientos. Algo que Darcy sabía manejar muy bien. Pero, ¿acostarse con su mejor amigo/amor platónico? No, definitivamente Darcy no sabría cómo manejar las consecuencias de eso. Sólo rezaba a todos los dioses existentes porque esta etapa pronto ser le pasará a Loki. Por el bien de su sanidad mental y de su amistad.

- Van a estrenar esa película de la que te hable – rompió el silencio Darcy una vez que arribaron al edificio donde Jane vivía y tras pagarle al taxista.

- ¿La secuela de la otra estúpida película? – preguntó Loki con indiferencia.

- Si, y tú eres mi única esperanza de compañía – apuntó Darcy mientras caminaban al interior del edificio. Loki arqueó una ceja confundido, ambos entrando al lugar – Jane está en una especie de trance con todo lo del Bifrost y Steve encuentra ese tipo de películas como una ofensa.

- Son una ofensa – apoyó Loki. Subían las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. El Dios del Engaño jamás había entendido la fascinación de Darcy por usar las escaleras en lugar del conveniente elevador – ¿Si acepto acompañarte, cambiará tu respuesta?

- Nop – negó Darcy con la cabeza.

- ¿Si acepto acompañarte, me darás una explicación razonable de tu negativa? – inquirió Loki.

"Oh, claro" pensó Darcy "Mira. El problema es que estoy un poco enamorada de ti y me gustaría que si pasamos a ese nivel de relación sea porque tú sientes algo parecido, no porque estás caliente y necesitas desahogarte con alguien". No, decir eso en voz alta no era una buena idea.

- Pensé que un "no" era una explicación lo suficientemente razonable - comentó Darcy al alcanzar el piso donde se localizaba el departamento de su amiga. Loki, un escalón más abajo que ella, le dedicó una escéptica mirada – Ok, ok. ¿Quieres una explicación razonable?

- Sería de mucha ayuda – asintió Loki cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno… - comenzó Darcy. Un momento de silencio – Hasta mañana, Loki. Duerme bien.

El Dios del Engaño alzó una pestaña incrédulo, viendo como la castaña se daba la media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la casa de Jane Foster. ¡Por los Nueve Reinos, esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo!

- Un mes – asentó Loki sin moverse de su sitio. Darcy, que buscaba las llaves del apartamento en su bolso, lo volteó a ver – Un mes. Creo que merezco un mejor argumento que un "no".

Darcy volvió su atención a su bolso nerviosa.

- ¿Hablamos mañana? – propuso Darcy sacando las llaves de su bolso – Prometo que mañana te tendré un ensayo sobre las múltiples razones por las que tu propuesta es un error. ¿Ok?

- Y yo uno con las infinitas razones por las que mi propuesta nos beneficia a los dos – sonrió con malicia Loki.

Acto seguido, desapareció.

Darcy suspiró aliviada, aunque al instante el nerviosismo regresó. Ahora debía de pensar en algo aceptable para mañana. Demonios. Metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró y la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Ingresó al departamento encontrándolo sumido en la penumbra. Seguramente Jane ya estaría dormida. Oprimió el pagador a lado de la entrada y sus ojos se entornaron como platos. Había papeles tirados en todas partes. Vidrios en el suelo que al parecer en su vida pasada fueron vasos o tazas. Una lámpara destruida. Libros esparcidos en el suelo. Era un caos.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, lista para oprimir el botón que en marcado rápido la comunicaría con Loki.

- ¡Jane! – exclamó asustada.

Un gruñido emitido desde la cocina la hizo correr en estampida hacia dicho lugar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y contempló el interior oscuro. Encendió la luz, descubriendo a una llorosa Jane sentada en el suelo junto al refrigerador con una botella de vodka en su mano derecha. Darcy suspiró aliviada al ver a su amiga ilesa. Dejó su celular en la mesita de la cocina y se sentó frente a Jane.

- ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que deberías de estar emocionada por la prueba de mañana, no estar hecha un mar de lágrimas en el suelo de tu cocina – apuntó Darcy alargando su mano para arrebatarle la botella a Jane.

- Explotó – masculló Jane entre sollozos, alejando la botella del alcance de Darcy – No habrá prueba mañana.

- Espera un minuto, ¿qué explotó? – preguntó Darcy tomada por sorpresa. Jane se pasó la manga de su suéter por la cara en un intento de secar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

- Estábamos corriendo unas pruebas, Tony, Erick y yo, con el fin de dejar todo listo para mañana y entonces todo se fue a negro – relató Jane – Y después nuestro prototipo de Bifrost hizo corto circuito y… explotó.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Jane! ¿Estás bien? – saltó alarmada Darcy acercándose más con el objeto de revisar a su amiga de cerca.

- Si, si. La máquina estaba en una zona aislada, no hubo gran daño – la tranquilizó Jane – Quemamos parte de la instalación de luz de la Torre, pero Tony dijo que podría repáralo en menos de una semana. ¡¿Te das cuenta, Darcy?! ¡Es la séptima vez! ¡La séptima! Siempre que creo estar cerca, que estoy segura de que al fin funcionara, ¡todo falla!

- Bueno, ¿y eso qué? Todos los grandes inventos del mundo requirieron varios fracasos para funcionar, ¿no? – indicó Darcy agarrando la botella de manos de Jane – Y tú no eres ninguna niñita que se desanima con siete intentos, ¿o si? ¡Eres Jane Foster! ¡Astrofísica! ¡Pionera y visionaria! ¡La primera en atropellar a un espécimen de otro planeta con su auto! – Jane no pudo evitar reír ante eso – Así que vas a dejar esta fiesta de autocompasión, te vas a levantar del suelo, te pondrás tu pijama e irás a la cama a disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Y mañana, o pasado preferiblemente, revisarás esos números y ecuaciones, que nunca pude entender, y hallaras donde estuvo el error. Y la próxima vez lo lograrás, Jane. Estoy segura de eso.

Jane rió, rodeando con sus brazos a su amiga.

- En verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, Darce – expresó Jane.

- Probablemente te estarías lanzando de un cañón, amiga – bromeó Darcy acariciando la espalda de la astrofísica. Jane volvió a reír.

* * *

Contempló por un momento la flor que llevaba en sus manos. Una rosa. La flor favorita de Jane. No sabía si la mujer a la que le regalaría esa flor también la encontraría igual de hermosa, sin embargo, realmente esperaba que sí. Continuó caminando visiblemente incomodo. No le agradaba ese sitio, pero era un hecho que debía visitarla hoy, considerando lo especial del día. Se detuvo ante el punto indicado y observó con la mirada baja hacia donde yacía ella. Se llevó una mano al cuello avergonzado. Siempre le daba vergüenza venir. Como si no fuera digno de estar en su presencia. Y probablemente no lo era.

- Hola – saludó Thor – Vine a traerte esto – señaló viendo el obsequió en su mano – Es una flor midgardiana. Su nombre es rosa. En verdad, espero que te agrade.

Se agachó y posó la flor sobre la blanca tumba frente a él. Sobre ella se podían leer las palabras "Aquí descansa Krista, amada esposa y compañera", escritas con letras de oro.

Permaneció así, en cuclillas pensando sus siguientes palabras.

- Loki está bien – indicó Thor con una sonrisa triste – Lo veo poco, muy poco, mas sé que se encuentra bien y que es feliz. Tiene buenos amigos que lo aprecian tal y como es – silencio – La verdad, no sé que más hacer para arreglar las cosas. He puesto todo de mi parte, pero al parecer no es suficiente. Cometí demasiados errores – negó con la cabeza – Tú eres uno de ellos.

Se irguió, sin apartar su vista de la lápida.

- Me despido – habló Thor – Adiós, Krista.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó del sitio sin mirar atrás, ni prestar atención a la delgada figura de mujer que se materializó frente a la tumba. La recién llegada ladeó la cabeza entretenida, observando cómo Thor se marchaba.

- Que asquerosamente cursi se ha vuelto nuestro príncipe, ¿no crees, querida? – opinó Angerboda echándole una mirada de reojo a la lápida – Es la influencia terrícola. Esos mortales tienden a ser así.

Volteó a ver la tumba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Te tengo noticias – anunció Angerboda – La patética mascota de Loki no tarda en caer. Esa niña quiere hacerse la fuerte, piensa que posee un gran autocontrol, pero la verdad es que se muere por saltar a los brazos de nuestro hombre. No le falta mucho. Loki sólo debe oprimir los botones indicados. Y entonces… – una mueca cruel se dibujó en su rostro – Oh, Krista, en verdad deseo que tengas un buen asiento en el Hell, porque el espectáculo será inimaginable – miró hacia el anaranjado cielo de Asgard - Destruiré todo lo que Loki ha construido con tanto empeño este año. Le quitaré lo único que le queda y lo dejaré sin nada a lo que aferrarse – su expresión se endureció y sus ojos desbordaron odio – Y cuando no tenga nada, cuando le haya arrebatado toda esperanza, cuando el mundo y la vida pierda todo sentido para él, al fin me habré vengado. Y créeme… – devolvió su vista a la lápida - el universo entero me lo agradecerá – volvió a sonreír – Feliz aniversario luctuoso, mi querida y patética mortal. Pronto tú y tu monstruo estarán juntos de nuevo – río con perversidad – Si es que queda algo de él.

* * *

Loki era un hombre de paciencia. Siglos de vivir con Thor y sus insufribles amigos le habían enseñado a serlo. La paciencia era un don que muy pocos consideraban importante y el mismo lo había subestimado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el asgardiano estaba a punto de perderla por completo. Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba tratando de persuadir a Darcy de su idea de tener sexo con él, recibiendo un simple no por respuesta en cada ocasión. El tiempo que llevaba soñando cada noche con Darcy, con sus caricias, con sus gemidos. Y la situación comenzaba a irritarle. Estaba totalmente convencido de que una vez que consumará una noche de placer con la muchacha, los sueños se detendrían y todo podría regresar a la normalidad. Sólo necesitaba convencerla de participar y hasta ahora no entendía como no lo había conseguido. Era más que obvio para él que Darcy también se sentía físicamente atraída hacia él. Las formas en las que reaccionaba el cuerpo de la mujer a su simple presencia eran suficientes para certificarlo. Y, aún así, la respuesta continuaba siendo "no". Bajó su mirada al vaso de café que cargaba en su mano derecha. ¡Por Yggdrasil! Incluso se estaba rebajando a ser detallista. Patético. En verdad necesitaba terminar con toda esa situación de una vez por todas.

Ingresó a las oficinas del Departamento de Relaciones Públicas de Stark Industries y recorrió los pasillos hasta alcanzar el cubículo de la castaña. Sonrió con superioridad entrando en el pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes. Darcy apartó su vista de su computadora y le dedicó su conocida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días – saludó Loki tomando asiento en la silla colocada frente al escritorio donde trabajaba la joven – Un pequeño presente de mi parte - posó el vaso de café sobre la superficie.

- ¿Mokalatte? – inquirió Darcy. Loki asintió con la cabeza – ¿Tres de azúcar? ¿Una de leche? ¿Canela arriba?

- Tal y como te gusta – indicó Loki.

Darcy tomó el vaso, lo acercó a sus labios y tomó un trago.

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no – declaró Darcy dejando el vaso a un lado de su teclado. Loki enmascaró a la perfección su molestia.

- Y me prometiste una razonable explicación para ello – apuntó Loki. Cualquier argumento que la muchacha pudiera utilizar, fácilmente lo podría refutar. No por nada era conocido como "El de la lengua de plata".

La castaña suspiró, recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y tomó el vaso de café una vez más entre sus manos.

- Somos amigos – aseveró Darcy, viendo al hombre a los ojos – Los amigos no se acuestan con sus amigos.

- Hay una interminable lista de series y películas que contradicen tu argumento – rebatió Loki.

- Los "amigos con derechos" no funcionan – señaló Darcy – No funcionan en las series, no funciona en las películas y por supuesto que no funcionan en la realidad.

- Porque se complican demasiado – expuso Loki – Es sólo sexo, Darcy.

- El sexo siempre complica todo, Loki – negó Darcy irritada.

- No veo que haya ocurrido alguna complicación en tu relación con el sargento Barnes después de su pequeña noche juntos – indicó Loki.

- ¡No es lo mismo! – exclamó Darcy – Bucky y yo no somos amigos. A penas somos conocidos – bufó molesta – Ok, pongámoslo de esta manera. Acostarme contigo sería como hacerlo con Jane o Steve.

- Realmente lo dudo – opinó Loki.

- Bueno, es evidente que pasas por un momento delicado en tu vida sexual – continuó Darcy con calma - ¿Por qué no vas con Tony y le pides su larga lista de ex parejas? Estoy segura de que encontrarás alguien que se acomode a tus gustos.

- ¿Para qué tener intimidad con una completa desconocida si puedo hacerlo con una persona en la que confío? – cuestionó Loki con simpleza.

Darcy quería golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo pensó. Llevó su vaso de café a sus labios y bebió de él. Su boca se curvó con astucia, una idea apareciendo en su cabeza.

- Hagamos un trato – propuso Darcy. Loki se reclinó levemente en su dirección con anticipación – Ayuda a Jane con la construcción de su Bifrost y yo consideraré tu ofrecimiento.

El Dios del Engaño frunció el ceño y torció la boca con disgusto.

- Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, lo haría – estableció Loki – La empresa de Foster está destinada al fracaso. No hay forma en que un simple mortal sea capaz de comprender el pensamiento tan avanzado que implica el viajar entre el espacio y el tiempo. Unir planetas a millones de distancia. Planos dimensionales diferentes. Jane Foster no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente de vida para realizar su anhelado sueño.

- Pero lo tendrá cuando sea inmortal – comentó Darcy tras tomar otro largo trago de su café. El asgardiano lanzó una carcajada.

- Jane Foster jamás será inmortal – contradijo Loki. La joven arqueó una ceja.

- Si, según Thor – indicó Darcy.

- Odín nunca permitirá que una mortal se convierta en reina de Asgard – concretó Loki con amarga diversión – Le dará largas a Thor, hasta que el muy imbécil comprenda que su amada mujer nunca pasará la eternidad a su lado. El Padre de Todo guarda otros planes matrimoniales para Thor.

- ¿Otros planes? – repitió Darcy con curiosidad. Loki rodó los ojos.

- Sif – pronunció Loki, para después negar con la cabeza - ¿En qué momento cambiamos el tema de "nosotros" a "Thor y su mascota"?

La muchacha le lanzó uno de sus descartados guantes directamente a la cara enojada.

- ¡Jane no es ninguna mascota, es la novia de Thor! – corrigió Darcy ofendida – Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, ¿ok?

- De acuerdo, me disculpó – habló Loki, internamente molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con Darcy perdía toda capacidad de filtro en sus palabras? La mujer resopló con fastidio y prosiguió bebiendo su café

- ¿Por qué no vas a un bar, escoges a una desconocida, te la tiras y me dejas en paz? – planteó Darcy con fastidio.

Loki se puso de pie y salió del cubículo, comprendiendo que no conseguiría ningún avance en el tema por ahora. Para su mala fortuna, por poco choca contra la mascota de Thor en su camino fuera de la zona de oficinas. Jane le dedicó un fría y aprehensiva mirada al pasar a su lado en su camino a la oficina de su amiga en común.

Si, actualmente la pequeña astrofísica encabezaba su lista de futuras muertes.

* * *

El restaurante italiano que se ubicaba a pocas calles de la Torre Stark rebosaba de gente y Darcy y Jane tuvieron problemas para conseguir una mesa. Cuando al fin estuvieron sentadas, la más joven de ellas se abalanzó sobre la canastita de pan con gran voracidad.

- Muy bien, estoy tratando de actuar neutral, sin embargo debo preguntar, ¿pasó algo con Loki? – preguntó Jane preocupada.

- Nada, ¿por qué? – saltó Darcy en tono defensivo.

- Le gritaste a dos personas en el camino y casi te peleas con el conductor de esa moto – enumeró Jane – Y no te veías muy feliz cuando llegue a tu cubículo.

Darcy suspiró cansada, considerando seriamente en exponerle su actual problema a su mejor amiga. No obstante, existía una razón por la que hasta ahora no había puesto al tanto a la astrofísica sobre la oferta de Loki: sabía que Jane enloquecería. La mujer odiaba declaradamente a Loki, como se lo hacía recordar en cada oportunidad. Siempre que le comentaba algo sobre el Dios del Engaño lo único que recibía era la ya conocida advertencia de cuidarse de él. El colmo había sido el día después de su cumpleaños, cuando arribó al laboratorio de su amiga para relatarle la maravillosa noche que Loki le preparó. Darcy en verdad había esperado un poco de apoyo, un ligero cambio de opinión en Jane o una felicitación, mas, en su lugar, la científica sólo le dijo "Ten cuidado, Darcy. No le creas todo lo que hace. Podría ser una truco".

Sinceramente, deseaba poder hablar con alguien, desahogarse sobre el terrible peso en su pecho, pero Jane no la escucharían sin juzgarla y escandalizarse. Y realmente prefería soportar todo lo que cargaba dentro de ella a lidiar con una aprehensiva astrofísica. Tan sólo imaginarse la reacción de Jane cuando supiera que estaba enamorada del hombre que ostentaba el título de Dios del Caos le causaba dolor de estomago.

- Tuvimos un ligero desacuerdo – medio mintió Darcy – Nada que no se arreglé con el tiempo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Jane con escepticismo.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en una inesperada y muy bienvenida calma para Darcy. Loki parecía haber olvidado sus planes, el trabajo en la oficina disminuía día con día y Thor había regresado de Asgard, lo que implicaba que podía volver a su amada casa. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. O al menos eso creía.

El 31 de diciembre arribó con gran bullicio y festividad a la Torre Stark. El trabajo había sido relegado a un segundo plano y de un lado al otro iban sus compañeros de trabajo deseándose un feliz Año Nuevo o haciendo planes para esa noche. Brindó un par de veces por el año que terminaba y se reunió con Jane, Steve, Thor, Natasha y Clint en el lobby del rascacielos, para de ahí dirigirse al famoso concierto de Time Square en grupo. Horas después, una vez que ya estaban situados lo más cerca que pudieron del escenario, Tony, Pepper y un nervioso Bruce se unieron a ellos. La noche cayó sobre la ciudad y cuando el espectáculo comenzó, Darcy, Jane y Pepper se vieron coreando todas y cada una de las canciones. Sin darse cuenta, pronto inició la cuenta regresiva y la castaña se colgó del brazo de Steve, mientras gritaban a voz en cuello los números, contemplando con ojos de niña a la gigantesca bola descender. Un grito conjugado de "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" se escuchó en todo Time Square y la muchacha abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, quien le devolvió la demostración de cariño con la misma intensidad. Se separaron por un momento y jalaron a Bruce a su abrazo, notando que cada una de las otras tres parejas estaban demasiado ocupadas besuqueándose. El resto de la noche aconteció entre canciones y felicitaciones, en medio de una inmensa euforia.

Fue alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando Darcy regresó a su casa, acompañada de Steve. El Capitán le deseó una buena noche y se retiró en su motocicleta, no sin antes asegurarse de que la joven ingresará a su edificio. La castaña subió por el elevador hasta el piso donde vivía, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y entró. Las luces se prendieron a penas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Darcy – la felicitó una aterciopelada voz al oído.

La mujer saltó asustada y giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, topándose con Loki. Se apartó de él de inmediato, dejando una considerable distancia entre los dos.

- ¡Feliz Año! – festejó Darcy sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa.

El asgardiano dio un paso hacia ella y en reflejo, Darcy retrocedió.

- Revisé la lista de ex parejas de Stark – anunció Loki acercándose a ella – Ninguna llamó particularmente mi atención.

- Bueno, existen los bares, como ya te lo dije – puntualizó Darcy caminando hacia atrás.

- ¿Para qué buscar si te tengo a ti, Darcy? – inquirió Loki.

- ¡Porque eso no va a pasar! – estableció Darcy. Su espalda golpeó algo duro y la muchacha ladeó la cabeza para ver que acababa de chocar contra la pared.

- No comprendo tu negativa y tu argumento de los amigos no es suficiente – indicó Loki acorralándola con su brazos - ¿Sabes por qué?

- Eh… no sé – soltó Darcy. El hombre acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo.

- Porque puedo notar que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, Darcy – manifestó Loki.

Darcy tragó saliva pesadamente, sus ojos clavados en los del asgardiano. "Demonios".

- Puedes tratar de negarlo todo lo que quieras, mas tu cuerpo no miente – prosiguió Loki.

- Loki... esto... no puede pasar - indicó Darcy, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su mente se concentrara en las mil y un razones de por qué acostarse con el asgardiano era una mala idea y no en lo delicioso que sería saborear los labios del hombre frente a ella - Somos amigos. Tenemos una linda relación. ¿Por qué quieres arruinarla?

Loki alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

- No quiero arruinarla; quiero mejorarla - corrigió Loki - Para ambos.

Darcy abrió la boca para decir algo, mas su garganta no emitió ningún sonido. Los ojos del Dios del Engaño eran una mezcla de sentimientos entre los que destacaba perfectamente la lujuria. Sin embargo, la muchacha sólo prestó atención a ese desconocido brillo que adornaba la mirada de Loki desde el picnic en el lago y que siempre estaba presente cada vez que la miraba.

Tal vez no era solo sexo para él. Probablemente era algo más, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Al fin y al cabo, si sólo fuera cuestión de satisfacerse, hace semanas que hubiera podido hacerlo. Mas estaba empeñado en convencerla a ella, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Diablos, ¿por qué debía de enamorarse de alguien tan complicado?

Consideró la idea un momento. Una noche. Esa era la propuesta de Loki. Posiblemente era lo que necesitaba para comprender lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su desquiciada cabeza.

- ¿Una noche? - preguntó Darcy en un susurro. Loki sonrió con superioridad, sus ojos brillando de una forma que la muchacha nunca había visto.

- Una noche - asintió Loki.

- ¿Y todo seguirá igual? ¿Nada cambiará? - cuestionó Darcy, intercalando su mirada entre los ojos del Dios del Engaño y sus labios.

- Por supuesto - aseguró Loki.

Mas ese inexplicable brillo en los ojos del asgardiano contradecían sus palabras. Darcy se preguntó cómo era que se había ganado el título de Dios de las Mentiras. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos que cualquiera podía leerlos como un libro.

Tuvo un momento de duda en que su parte racional se encargó de recordarle todas las posibles formas en las que esto podría explotarle en la cara. Mas optó por ignorarlas. Solo era una noche. ¿Cuánto daño podría provocar una simple noche?

- Si - pronunció en un suspiro.

Loki sonrió triunfal y desapareció la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de la joven en un beso un poco agresivo, posesivo. Tras un efímero momento de shock, Darcy respondió al beso, pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello del asgardiano. Sintió como Loki la cargaba entre sus brazos y, sin romper el beso un solo segundo, la llevó a su cuarto.

Y por un bendito momento, mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y luchaban uno contra la ropa del otro, Darcy se cuestionó por qué demonios no había dicho que si antes.

* * *

¡Y aquí estoy otra vez! Lo sé, dije que sería en febrero y después de terminar mi fic de Harry, pero la verdad es que soy pésima para esto de los propósitos. Y más cuando mi cabeza se concentra en todo menos en lo que debería. En fin. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y quiero que sepan que es el único episodio tranquilo. A partir del siguiente empieza el drama.

También parece ser que soy mala escribiendo acción de cualquier tipo (si entienden a lo que me refiero), así que pido una disculpa anticipada si las escenas entre Darcy y Loki son muy… sosas.

Adiós ;)


	2. Tú, yo y nuestros fantasmas

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

_And if I was stronger then I would tell you no  
And if I was stronger then I will leave this show  
And if I was stronger then I would up and go  
But here I am and here we go again_

_**Sort of**_** de Ingrid Michaelson**

* * *

**2**

**Tú, yo y nuestros fantasmas**

Su respiración era errática, su corazón latía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, su visión estaba desenfocada y su cabeza no era capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente. Cuando al fin todos sus sentidos recuperaron sus funciones, sintió un peso sobre su pecho. Bajó su mirada, encontrando a un jadeante Loki tirado sobre ella, con su frente pegada en su hombro izquierdo.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a atravesar por la ventana y la muchacha agradeció internamente que no tuviera que ir a trabajar. Acababa de pasar las últimas tres horas teniendo sexo con Loki y realmente dudaba ser capaz de funcionar por el resto del día. En verdad, en lugar de ser el Dios del Engaño debía de ser el Dios del Sexo. Darcy se había acostado con más hombres de los que podía recordar, mas ninguno le había proporcionado tanto placer, ni provocado múltiples orgasmos en una sola noche. Sin contar que sinceramente era muy creativo.

En un sólo movimiento, Loki se sentó en el borde de la cama, sorprendiendo a Darcy. Se puso de pie, recogió sus prendas de ropa y empezó a vestirse, ante la mirada curiosa de su acompañante. Su expresión era dura y desde ese ángulo la muchacha no podía ver sus ojos. Parecía... molesto, muy molesto.

- ¿Algún problema? - inquirió Darcy sin moverse. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención estirar un poco su mano para alcanzar la sabana que colgaba al pie de la cama y cubrirse. Considerando que el hombre frente a ella la había acariciado, lamido y besado en sitios que ni siquiera ella sabía que existían no había una razón para hacerlo.

Loki la volteó a ver con furia, mas su expresión pronto se suavizó y una sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios.

- Ninguno - respondió Loki abotonando su camisa. Si, después de Loki desnudo, el Loki terrícola era su preferido.

- Ok - aceptó Darcy.

Una vez vestido, el Dios del Engaño la miró otra vez. Se acercó a ella, se agachó y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos en la noche - se despidió, una mueca de malicia en su rostro.

- ¿No era cosa de una noche? - bromeó Darcy divertida. Sinceramente, todo su cuerpo exigía por una repetición. Loki sonrió travieso.

- Oh, disculpa, me quedé con la idea de que deseabas más que una noche - expresó Loki. Darcy lo golpeó levemente en el brazo, se sentó y unió sus labios con los de él. Una vez que se separaron, la mujer reflexionó la idea de invitarlo a quedarse, mas algo le dijo que era mejor que la decisión viniera de él. La mirada de Loki era un remolino de emociones que ni siquiera ella era capaz de descifrar.

El asgardiano se enderezó y desapareció del lugar dejándola sola. La castaña resopló, cogió la sabana, su cobija, se envolvió en ellas y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Su cabeza era un caos en ese momento. Gruñó por lo bajo, paseando a lo largo y ancho de su habitación de hotel. Según su razonamiento previo, una noche con Darcy habría satisfecho su deseo, calmaría su libido y eliminaría los pensamientos sexuales relacionados con la chica de su cabeza. Mas no fue así. Es más, ahora se sentía más confundido que antes.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubriendo su cara con las palmas de sus manos. Las caricias, los besos, su piel contra la suya, sus gemidos de placer. El final. Cada vez que Darcy alcanzaba un orgasmo o él lo hacía. Por Yggdrasil. Jamás había sentido tanto placer o tanta seguridad en su vida como en los brazos de esa mortal. Nunca se había percibido tan contento, tan satisfecho, tan... completo. Pero, sin duda, lo más aterrador era que, en esos hermosos y malditos segundos de éxtasis, era como si por arte de magia cada herida en su interior sanara, como si cada dolor, cada fantasma se callara. Era como si todo estuviera bien.

Echó para atrás su largo cabello asustado. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¡Solo había sido una insignificante noche de sexo! Y entonces, ¿por qué causó tantos estragos en su interior? Gruñó una vez más furioso. No le importaba y no iba a desentrañar los posibles significados detrás de las últimas horas. Eran sentimientos que no le interesaban, que le causaban nauseas y un malestar con el que no quería lidiar ni ahora, ni nunca. No volverían a pasar. La próxima vez que estuviera con Darcy no permitiría que sus defensas cayeran de semejante manera. Darcy era una mujer como cualquier otra sin nada especial. Una más en la lista de mujeres que en algún tiempo le habían ofrecido placer sexual. Y la usaría como a ellas hasta que se aburriera.

Suspiró cansado, se puso de pie y caminó al baño con la intensión de asearse y borrar todas y cada una de las caricias de Darcy de su piel.

* * *

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida al llegar a la casa de su pequeño juguete esa mañana. Inspeccionó con la vista el suelo y después revisó a la dormida Darcy.

- Alguien se divirtió anoche - se burló Angerboda - Vamos, niña. ¿Al fin sucumbiste ante los encantos de Loki? Dime que sí.

Dirigió su vista al aparato que marcaba las horas y los minutos que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el objeto comenzara a chillar sin parar y la mortal de despertara. No obstante, eso no ocurrió. Pasados unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que ese día la chica no iría a trabajar y, por ende, no se bañaría. Resopló con fastidio y en cierto modo desilusionada.

Abandonó el cuarto haciendo una nota mental para regresar más tarde, preferiblemente cuando Loki estuviera presente, y regresó a sus habitaciones en Asgard.

* * *

El despertar fue doloroso, físicamente doloroso. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se quejaron al unísono al intentar pararse por primera vez y gritaron una vez que logró reunir la fuerza y el valor de levantarse. Caminó con lentitud hasta su baño, abrió su botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó una botella repleta de analgésicos. Se tragó uno sin problema y esperó a que el medicamento hiciera su dulce magia en ella. Cerró sus ojos, recargada en el lavabo, rememorando la noche anterior. Si, el dolor valía la pena.

Minutos más tarde, en cuanto el analgésico empezó a hacer efecto, se dirigió a la regadera, la encendió y se metió en ella. Dejó que la caliente agua la recorriera por un momento, mientras el dolor desaparecía lentamente de su cuerpo. Se baño, descubriendo uno que otro moretón adornando su blanca piel. La mayoría los podría tapar con su ropa, mas existían dos uno a cada lado de su cuello que simplemente era imposible esconder. Se encogió de hombros. Ya se le ocurriría una buena explicación que no incluyera a Loki, porque de ninguna manera le diría a nadie lo que había sucedido hace horas en su habitación. No por lo menos hasta que Loki y ella establecieran el significado de todo eso.

Se secó, se vistió con su ropa más cómoda, prendió la televisión de la sala de estar y se encargó de prepararse un delicioso desayuno.

Más tarde, salió de su casa para visitar a Steve en la Torre Stark. El súper soldado veía el Tazón de la Rosa por televisión acompañado de un entusiasmado Clint y un tranquilo y contento Bruce. La joven se unió a ellos en el sillón, despojándose de su abrigo, guantes y bufanda. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar de parte de Clint sobre los más que evidentes chupetones en su cuello. Darcy lo calló con una sonrisa traviesa y un "oh, vamos, como si tú no hubieras pasado toda la noche con Natasha". El comentario hizo sonrojar al Vengador y le hizo ganarse una mirada de aprehensión de parte de "San Steve", apodo acuñado por Tony.

Al anochecer, la muchacha se retiró del sitio ansiosa por llegar a su apartamento. Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando al entrar en su casa halló a Loki sentado en el sillón de la sala, viendo el televisor.

- Hey - lo saludó Darcy quitándose su ropa abrigadora. Loki no le respondió y la chica arqueó una ceja confundida. Bueno, parecía que tendría que lidiar con la montaña rusa emocional esa noche. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón y fijó su atención en la imagen en el televisor. Era una película.

Después de un tiempo de silencios, la castaña abrió su boca para hablar, mas los labios de Loki la silenciaron al instante. La empujó con delicadeza para que quedara acostada sobre el sillón, sin separar sus labios de los de ella y metiendo una mano debajo de la playera de la muchacha. Y rápidamente, cada una de sus prendas de ropa era descartada al suelo.

* * *

No sabía si vomitar del asco o bailar de alegría. Ambas opciones eran aceptables. Sin embargo, una vez que Loki y su querida mascota comenzaron a desvestirse, Angerboda decidió que era mejor para su salud estomacal marcharse. Dejó a uno de sus confiables espíritus oscuros para que los vigilara y se retiró. Una hora después, el pequeño espíritu regreso a su lado para informarle que habían terminado. Se teletransportó al pequeño departamento justo a tiempo para ver a Loki vestirse. El par ahora estaba en la habitación de la chiquilla y esta lucia agotada, además de levemente triste. La hechicera posó su vista en Loki y su inexpresivo y seco rostro. Sonrió con sorna. El hombre se despidió con un indiferente "adiós" y desapareció del lugar, sin voltear a ver a su acompañante. La muchacha suspiró, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

Angerboda empezó a aplaudir y a reírse a carcajadas. Esto no podía ser cierto. No era lógico. No tenía sentido dados sus evidentes sentimientos por la midgardiana. ¡Pero era perfecto! ¡Ideal! ¡Justo lo que esperaba! El muy idiota había venido a la casa de su querida mascota en busca de sexo y se había retirado en cuanto se vio satisfecho. ¡La trató como una cualquiera! ¡Como una zorra! ¡Como una prostituta! ¡Esto era casi poético!

La mujer regresó a Asgard. Loki no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía el daño que le había causado a su amada mortal con su actitud. Mas ella sí. El Dios del Engaño no conocía a Darcy tan bien como ella. No conocía su pasado, sus traumas, sus miedos, sus fantasmas. A él el nombre de Nate Carter no le sonaba conocido. Tampoco sabía nada sobre el corazón despedazado de una pobre niña de quince años y todo el infierno que un simple "si" le ocasionó a la pequeña Darcy Lewis. No, él ignoraba todo ello y la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Rió con crueldad. Oh, después de que terminara con su plan, Nate parecería un santo en comparación a Loki. Darcy Lewis lo odiaría con toda su alma, con cada fibra de su ser. Y no habría nada en el universo que ese asqueroso jotun pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

* * *

Darcy había optado por no reflexionar mucho sobre la noche anterior, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, mientras se duchaba, su mente no pudo evitar divagar en el tema. Era claro que Loki solo había ido para divertirse un rato, sin embargo, la frialdad en su trato no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Eran amigos, amigos con derechos, ¿por qué la frialdad?

"¿En verdad siguen siendo amigos?" inquirió su voz interna.

Darcy sacudió la cabeza.

"Porque ayer te trató como otra cosa" señalo la voz "Como su pu...

La muchacha no permitió que el pensamiento concluyera en su cabeza. Continuó aseándose, olvidando el tema.

"¿Por qué no se quedó?"

La pregunta taladró su mente hasta que terminó de arreglarse para el trabajo. Una vez fuera de su departamento, forzó a su cabeza a concentrarse en el trabajo que la esperaba en su cubículo.

* * *

"¿Por qué no se queda?"

"¿Por qué el cambio?"

"Él dijo que nada iba cambiar"

"Es el Dios del las Mentiras, ¿qué esperabas?"

"Te está usando"

"Eres su juguete"

Darcy contemplaba a Loki vestirse. Había pasado una semana desde que su relación había cambiado en más de una forma. Ahora, en lugar de pasar cada noche viendo la televisión, platicando o discutiendo, se la pasaban teniendo sexo sobre cualquier superficie plana del pequeño departamento de la joven. Darcy no podía quejarse. Loki era realmente el mejor amante en el universo, sin embargo, su actitud fuera de la cama daba mucho que desear. Ya no platicaban, ya no bromeaban, ya no la buscaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, ya no podían estar en la misma habitación con ropa durante más de cinco segundos y, cada vez que terminaban con el acto, Loki se volvía en un ser seco e indiferente. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber accedido a esto y la vocecita en su cabeza no la ayudaba. Cada mañana era lo mismo. Preguntas sin respuesta. Reproches contra ella; contra Loki. Recuerdos. Recuerdos que Darcy pensaba haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Y lo peor es que su confianza estaba empezando a tambalearse. Su confianza en Loki y en ella misma.

Sonrió burlona echando una sonora carcajada. Loki la volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada. Era su mecanismo de defensa tomando control de ella y eso realmente la fastidiaba. Cada vez que se sentía insegura, trataba de mantener el control de la situación con su humor.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - preguntó Loki, sonriendo de lado divertido.

- Tú - respondió Darcy sentándose en la cama y jalando las cobijas para taparse. El asgardiano la miró confundido.

- ¿Perdón? - pronunció Loki.

- Es que es gracioso como sales de aquí cada noche como si estuvieras huyendo de algo - se burló Darcy. La muchacha notó por un efímero momento como el miedo atravesaba los ojos de su acompañante, mas pronto una mueca de diversión se posesionó de las facciones del Dios del Engaño.

- Yo no huyo de nada, Darcy - refutó Loki.

- Ok - acepto Darcy sonriendo levemente.

Loki la miró por un breve momento en silencio y Darcy hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarle notar lo perturbada que se sentía en su interior. Sólo esperaba que no leyera su mente, porque entonces si estaría perdida y honestamente no deseaba ver la reacción de Loki ante sus ridículas e infantiles inseguridades.

- Nos vemos mañana - se despidió Loki antes de desvanecerse frente a ella.

Darcy suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cómodo colchón, sin saber si esperar ansiosa por la próxima visita del asgardiano o temerla.

Para su suerte, la mañana trajo consigo ese acontecimiento mensual del que la muchacha nunca había estado tan agradecida. El único maldito problema era los cólicos, pero no eran nada que sus confiables analgésicos no pudieran combatir. Las horas transcurrieron con una lentitud abrumadora y, cuando al fin fue libre de irse a su casa, la mujer sintió el alivio y la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo. Aceptó el ofrecimiento de Jane de llevarla a su edificio y ambas se detuvieron en una tienda para comprar dos litros de helado de chocolate, la debilidad de Darcy en esos días. La muchacha ni siquiera pudo resistirse y abrió uno de los envases en el camino. Arribó a su departamento con el envase en una mano y una cuchara de plástico en la otra. La presencia de Loki sentado en la barra de su cocina no la inmutó. A estas alturas estaba acostumbrada a encontrar al Dios del Engaño dentro de su casa cada vez que regresaba del trabajo.

- "¿Que pasó ayer?" ¿Ya la vimos? Creo que la iban a transmitir hoy en uno de los canales de películas - indicó Darcy, dejando su bolsa a un lado de la entrada y caminando a la barra, sobre la que dejó los dos envases.

- Supondré que te refieres a una película - habló Loki con calma - No, no la he visto. Sin embargo, considero que hay mejores cosas que podríamos hacer con nuestro tiempo que ver alguna absurda película.

- Lamento informarte que estaré fuera de circulación por unos días - indicó Darcy enmascarando a la perfección su ansiedad. Loki arqueó una ceja sin comprender - Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres. Cada mes. Rojo y doloroso.

- Ah - exhaló Loki en comprensión.

- Así que, veremos películas – apuntó Darcy.

La muchacha cogió el envase cerrado de helado y caminó hacia el refrigerador con la intención de meterlo al congelador, dándole la espalda al asgardiano por un momento.

- O podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y hablar – propuso Darcy abriendo la puerta del frigorífico – Ya sabes, sobre lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros – metió el envase en el congelador, cerró la puerta y giró sobre sus talones. Por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendió descubrir que se encontraba sola en el lugar.

Suspiró cansada, cogió el envase de helado abierto y continuó devorando su contenido. Se sentó en el sillón, cogió el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Puso el envase encima de su regazo, se quitó su saco y aventó sus tacones lejos de ella. A continuación, se sumió en la actividad de cambiar los canales, haciendo caso omiso casi exitosamente a los horrendos pensamientos que la atormentaban cada mañana.

* * *

_- Y no me escuchó, es como si estuviera hablando con una pared – se quejaba Ava mientras caminaban por los amplios pasillos de la secundaria. _

_- Bobby nació sin cerebro, Ava – apoyó Darcy deteniéndose ante su casillero – Dicen que están a punto de sacarlo del equipo de football porque no es capaz de sumar dos más dos._

_Ava suspiró, recargando su espalda sobre el casillero contiguo. Por su parte, Darcy abrió su casillero y buscó su libro de matemáticas. La clase iniciaba en menos de diez minutos y necesitaba que Doreen, la chica lista de la clase, le pasara la resolución de uno de los problemas que simplemente no había podido resolver. Posó sus ojos sobre el voluminoso libro y lo sacó. Un papel cayó al suelo en el proceso y Darcy se agachó a recogerlo. Estaba doblado a la mitad. La chica lo desdobló, revelando una letra un tanto chueca._

"_Eres muy bonita. Me agradas. Quiero hablar contigo. Nos vemos en la fuente después de la escuela"_

_La quinceañera levantó su vista de la nota, revisando con la mirada el repleto pasillo en busca de alguien que la estuviera observando. Mas no había nadie._

* * *

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió Steve, ganándose la atención de la joven.

Era la hora del almuerzo de Darcy y Rogers había aparecido de la nada para invitarla a comer. Como Darcy tenía antojo de un hot dog, ahora estaban en uno de los tantos puestos de perros calientes que se localizaban cerca de la Torre Stark. La mujer ladeó su cabeza, dándole una mordida a su hot dog. Masticó, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada – respondió Darcy dando otra mordida a su comida. El encargado del puesto voceó a Steve y este se giró para recibir su cuarto perro caliente del día.

- ¿En verdad? Últimamente te he visto muy distraída y apagada – indicó Steve añadiendo un poco de todos los condimentos posibles a su comida.

- Cosas de mujeres, nada de que angustiarse, mi capi – minimizó Darcy, su cabeza pensando en cierto Dios del Engaño que llevaba una semana desaparecido. Steve se encogió de hombros, antes de darle un mordisco a su hot dog.

- De acuerdo – asintió Steve tras masticar y tragar el bocado – Sólo recuerda que si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

Darcy sonrió ligeramente, debatiéndose entre quedarse callada o explotar. Sin embargo, optó por quedarse callada. Contarle a Steve sobre sus actividades nocturnas con Loki no era recomendable, en especial con lo sobreprotector que el Capitán era. Mucho menos decirle que el muy idiota aparentemente había sido tragado por la tierra. Cambió el tema a uno más agradable, fingiendo a la perfección que se sentía de maravilla, aunque no hubiera cosa más lejos de la realidad.

No entendía porque la ausencia de Loki la afectaba tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar grandes temporadas de tiempo sin ver al asgardiano, mas esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, esa insoportable voz en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que no volvería, que se había cansado de ella, que era un juguete desechable. Como odiaba a esa voz. La hacía sentir como una ridícula niña de secundaria. Tonta, insegura, inestable. ¡Ella ya había pasado por todo eso! ¡Ella no era así! ¡Darcy Lewis no se dejaba menospreciar, ni manipular por ninguna cara bonita, aunque está fuera la de un dios nórdico! No estaba segura de que maldito juego estaba jugando Loki con ella, pero si creía que se divertiría a su costa, estaba muy equivocado y se lo haría notar la próxima vez que apareciera en su casa.

El día siguiente era sábado y la castaña lo aprovechó para hacer un poco de limpieza en el departamento, decisión acertada, pues el polvo había comenzado a acumularse sobre el polvo. Limpió la sala, la cocina y el cuarto donde guardaba sus libros, películas y CDs. No iba por la mitad de sus películas cuando decidió continuar al día siguiente. Salió del cuarto exhausta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina. No obstante, se paró en seco, su atención clavándose en el librero colocado en la sala de estar. Uno de sus álbumes estaba tirado en el suelo. Darcy no recordaba haberlo dejado ahí. Se aproximó al punto, se agachó para recogerlo y su mente se puso en blanco. Estaba abierto y no exactamente en uno de sus mejores tiempos. Cogió el álbum, se enderezó y observó la foto. Era un muchacho rubio, de cabello corto y despeinado. Ojos azul grisáceo y piel levemente bronceada. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de football y sonreía con dulzura a la cámara.

_- ¿Darcy Lewis? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Darcy se giró para encarar a su interlocutor. Abrió los ojos como platos. Nate Carter. ¡Era Nate Carter! ¡El guapo y popular mariscal de campo del equipo de football! ¡¿Acaso él era el autor de la misteriosa carta?! No, lo más seguro era que sólo quisiera preguntarle alguna tontería._

_- La misma – asintió Darcy. El muchacho sonrió con timidez. _

_- Veo que recibiste mi carta – señaló el papel en la mano de Darcy. La chica parpadeó varias veces, su cabeza incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír._

_- ¿E-e-es tuya? – tartamudeó Darcy levantando el papel en el aire._

_- Si, bueno… no soy el mejor en esto de hablar con chicas – expresó Nate avergonzado. Darcy abrió la boca incrédula – Es sólo que… bueno… vi en historia como pusiste en su lugar a Franz y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ti._

"_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser" chillaba Darcy internamente._

_- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo este viernes – cuestionó Nate con una sonrisa que bien podría derretir el Polo Norte._

_- ¡Claro! – exclamó Darcy entusiasmada._

Pasó las hojas, contemplando con fascinación las fotos. En todas aparecía Nate, a veces solo, otras con sus amigos y en la mayoría con ella.

_Darcy observaba anonadada el inmenso ramo de flores que Nate cargaba en sus brazos. Sin embargo, lo que la había sumido en su actual estado de shock eran las palabras pronunciadas por el chico. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Después de un mes de salir suponía que ese era el lógico siguiente paso, mas no podía creérselo. Nate era un sueño. El hombre ideal. Dulce, detallista, caballeroso, guapo, popular, deportista. Y quería que ella fuera su novia. ¡Ella! Darcy Lewis, miembro del club de debate, apenas conocida por su mal hábito de responderle a los profesores y refutarlos._

_- ¡Si! – aceptó Darcy tirándose a los brazos del rubio. Este la atrapó sin problema abrazándola con fuerza._

Estaba tan absorta en las imágenes, en sus recuerdos, que no se percató de la nueva presencia a sus espaldas.

_- He estado pensando en algo los últimos días – habló Nate mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novia, la cual descansaba con su cabeza boca arriba recostada sobre su pecho._

_- ¿Que la cantidad de pokémon es cada vez más ridícula? – aventuró Darcy – Es decir, ¿cuántos piensan hacer? ¿Setecientos?_

_- No – negó Nate divertido – Pensaba en nosotros._

_- Ok – asintió Darcy - ¿En qué?_

_Nate acarició la mejilla de la castaña._

_- Te amo, Darcy – confesó el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa. Darcy lo volteó a ver sorprendida._

_- Yo… yo también te amo, Nate – expresó Darcy radiante de felicidad._

_- ¿En verdad? – inquirió Nate sentándose en el pasto del patio de la escuela. Darcy asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho posó su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, antes de unir sus labios en un delicioso beso. Al separarse, Nate atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la nariz – Haz el amor conmigo, Darcy._

- Darcy – la nombró una desconocida voz.

La joven saltó asustada, soltando el álbum, el cual cayó al suelo cerrándose. Se dio la media vuelta, topándose con Loki. El Dios del Engaño estaba a un metro de distancia de ella y la veía con cierta preocupación.

- Vaya, ¡el señor reapareció! – festejó Darcy sarcásticamente.

Acto seguido, recogió el álbum, lo colocó en su lugar y retomó su interrumpido camino a la cocina, sin darle importancia a la fija mirada del asgardiano sobre ella.

* * *

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Lo había sentido desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en el departamento de Darcy. La muchacha lucía tensa, distante y enojada y presentía que su estado de ánimo era provocado por su presencia. Se mantuvo estático por un momento, en espera de que la mujer le hablará o simplemente lo echará, sus ojos nunca abandonando su figura. Darcy sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador, la abrió y tomó un trago, recargándose en la apagada estufa. Su vista se posó en él y Loki pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Era difícil hacer que la siempre feliz castaña se entristeciera y la imagen no le agradaba en lo absoluto al Dios del Engaño.

La mujer bebió el contenido de la botella en silencio, sin quitar sus ojos del asgardiano y, por extraño que pareciera, este no sabía qué hacer. Había pasado los últimos días lejos de Darcy con el objeto de sacarla de su cabeza y reafirmar su autocontrol. Sin importar cuán frío actuará o cuán indiferente quisiera ser, seguía percibiendo la misma mezcla de sentimientos cada vez que se acostaba con la joven. No obstante, la distancia no había resultado como él esperaba. No existía noche que no soñará con tener entre sus brazos a Darcy y cada día lo vivía con el desesperante anhelo de visitarla. Era incapaz de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la pequeña mortal, hecho que lo molestaba demasiado. Por eso estaba ahí ahora, porque, a pesar de meterse en la cabeza que no necesitaba verla, su inconsciente lo había mandado ahí.

Darcy vació la botella, la dejó sobre la barra de la cocina, se encaminó a su cuarto y entro en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Loki rodó los ojos exasperado. Si creía que iba a soportar sus infantiles actitudes, estaba muy equivocada. Desapareció del sitio, sin escuchar a la parte sentimental de su cerebro que le exigía que se quedara con el fin de descubrir que le sucedía a la extraña mujer.

* * *

_Todos los guerreros alrededor del campo de entrenamiento gritaban con fuerza para apoyar a su favorito, el cual, como siempre, era el príncipe heredero. Lo que había comenzado como un juego entre Thor y Fandral ahora era una lucha de orgullo que mantenía expectante a los habitantes de palacio, quienes observaban excitados como ambos guerreros se batían en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo en la arena._

_ A Loki, por su parte, le resultaba tediosamente aburrido. Sabían el resultado. ¿Por qué se emocionaban tanto? Suspiró por milésima vez en lo que llevaba el combate y volteó a ver a la hermosa mujer a su lado. Cabello dorado, largo y únicamente sujeto por una fina diadema. Ojos grises, abiertos de par en par, que destilaban euforia. Piel blanca, suave y que contrastaba a la perfección con su largo vestido verde oscuro. Y sus labios, delgados, rojos, pronunciando el nombre de su guerrero favorito, Thor. Y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, viendo a su hermano y al mujeriego de Fandral batiéndose en duelo en lugar de aprovechar su valioso tiempo en asuntos más importantes. Krista, su futura esposa, adoraba ese tipo de eventos. _

_Sin embargo, su paciencia estaba a punto de quebrarse. Hizo un imperceptible movimiento con su muñeca izquierda y Fandral desapreció de la vista de todos. Thor, quien iba a acertar un buen puñetazo en la cara de su amigo, trastabilló y cayó al suelo de cara. Fue entonces que reapareció Fandral, quien, desconcertado, dio un paso atrás, tropezando con el voluminoso cuerpo de Thor y pronto acompañándolo en el suelo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Loki bajó su mirada a su acompañante con una traviesa sonrisa en su labios, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la furia en los ojos de Krista._

_- Tú y tu estúpida magia – masculló la rubia con una nota de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida para el Dios de las Travesuras._

Loki abrió los ojos, su respiración agitada. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con Krista. Décadas, siglos. Trató de relajarse y poner su mente en blanco, sin embargo, el rostro desencajado y la voz de su difunta esposa se repetían una y otra vez en su interior. _Tú y tu estúpida magia_. Se sentó, pasando una mano por su cabello. Bueno, por lo menos podía agradecer que la protagonista de sus sueños ya no fuera Darcy. Y entonces, lo comprendió. La mirada de Darcy de anoche y la de Krista en su recuerdo eran idénticas. No era sólo tristeza, sino también decepción, frustración. Sacudió su cabeza con fastidio. No iba a empezar a comparar a las dos mujeres otra vez. Apartó las cobijas y se puso de pie.

Tras darse una rápida ducha, se teletransportó a la Torre Stark con la intención de entretenerse a costa del único Vengador tolerable: Tony Stark. Halló al billonario en su laboratorio, jugando con la versión virtual de una maqueta. Iron Man lo observó con ojos abiertos y una expresión de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa.

- No le cuentes a Pepper – pidió con rapidez el hombre. Loki arqueó una ceja divertido.

- ¿Qué debería de contarle? – preguntó Loki con curiosidad.

- Eh… nada – negó Tony con un ademán de la mano – Tengo planes para este verano, pero quiero que todo esté listo antes de estallar la bomba – continuó moviendo edificios de la maqueta - Y cuando me refiero a una bomba me refiero a la furia de mi Directora Ejecutiva – Loki se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la maqueta examinándola – Y hablando de explosiones. ¿Te enteraste del fiasco número siete del Bifrost 2.0?

- Llegó a mis oídos – asintió Loki – Si deseas un consejo, echa a Foster de aquí. Lo más que conseguirá será abrir un portal a la nada y destruirá con ello tu amada Torre. Otra vez.

- Aaaawwww, te preocupas por mi bienestar, que dulce – fingió conmoverse Tony. El Dios del Engaño rodó los ojos – De ninguna manera. Esto ya es personal. Abriremos esa cosa aunque me cueste otra reconstrucción o me dejaré de llamar Tony Stark.

- Maravilloso, al fin podrás escoger un nombre decente – apuntó Loki pasando detrás de él.

- Que gracioso – dijo con sarcasmo Tony.

* * *

Estaba exhausta. Pasó todo el día limpiando la segunda parte de su departamento y al fin acababa de terminar. Se tiró sobre su sillón. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más tranquila que el día anterior. Probablemente esos programas de televisión no se equivocaban al afirmar que hacer la limpieza era terapéutico. Ya no estaba enojada con Loki, ni con ella y ningún pensamiento o recuerdo nefasto la había molestado a lo largo de las horas. Cerró sus ojos, considerando seriamente en bañarse. Un delicioso baño de tina era justo lo que su cuerpo le exigía en ese momento. Lástima que su baño no contara con una tina.

Una sombra obstaculizó la luz sobre ella y Darcy abrió los ojos uno a la vez. Loki, reclinado en el respaldo del sillón, la veía con intensidad.

- Supondré que tú estado de humor ha mejorado – aventuró Loki. Darcy resopló divertida.

- Lo dice el hombre con un serio problema de bipolaridad – se burló Darcy con una esplendía sonrisa. El Dios del Engaño sonrió con ironía.

Una mueca traviesa se posó de las facciones de la castaña, quien alargó sus brazos, cogió ambos bordes de la bufanda que el asgardiano llevaba en el cuello y lo jaló hacia ella. Loki arqueó una ceja, sin oponerse en lo absoluto, y Darcy se irguió lo suficiente como para unir sus labios con los del hombre en un rápido beso. A continuación, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- Estaba a punto de bañarme – indicó Darcy juguetona.

Loki lamió sus labios, al tiempo que estos se curvaban en una lujuriosa sonrisa.

* * *

_Las risas taladraban sus oídos y ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas que atestaban sus ojos._

_- Pero… Pero tú dijiste que me amabas – habló Darcy tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no se quebrara. Una nueva ronda de risas de parte de sus estúpidos amigos._

_- Y vaya que caíste fácil – se burló Nate. Ya no quedaba nada de ese dulce muchacho que la había invitado a salir cuatro meses atrás. Su sonrisa era la de una hiena y sus ojos la observaban como si fuera un objeto. Un juguete._

_- Pero… - dijo Darcy – Hicimos el amor._

_Risas. Aplausos. Felicitaciones dirigidas a Nate. Dedos señalándola._

_- Por favor, Darcy, eso sólo fue un juego para divertirme un rato – confesó el chico levantando la barbilla con orgullo – Sexo. Nada más. ¿Hacer el amor? – se rió con ganas - Creo que ves muchas películas._

_- ¡No! – negó Darcy – ¡Tú dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que era especial! ¡Que nunca habías conocido a alguien como yo!_

_- Sin duda – asintió Nate – Nunca me había acostado con alguien con esos pechos. Y tu trasero no está nada mal. A decir verdad, toda tú eres única. Mientras no abras la boca…_

_Darcy lo miró dolida. "No" pensó "Esto no está pasando"._

_- Eres tan aburrida y extraña, hablando de mil cosas a la vez – continuó Nate con crueldad – Quieres un consejo: cállate y muestra más. Porque es un hecho que sólo sirves en la cama. Fuera de ella, eres como una patada en los bajos._

Estaba sentada en el piso de la regadera, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida.

_Risas._

Llevaba diez largos minutos ahí. Debía levantarse y prepararse para trabajar.

_- No eres nada, sólo una agradable compañía – añadió Nate._

El agua se estaba desperdiciando, cayendo sobre su cara y de ahí al desagüe.

_Risas._

Mas no quería moverse. No contaba ni con la fuerza, ni con el deseo para hacerlo.

"Eres un juguete" dijo la voz en su cabeza

"Un juguete desechable".

"¿Acaso no aprendiste, Darcy?"

"Lo que pasó con Nate no te enseñó nada"

"Eres una estúpida"

"Una ilusa"

"Él nunca te va amar"

"Él no sabe amar"

"Te está usando"

"Eres su mascota"

"Eres su Jane"

El timbre de su celular la hizo saltar, sacándola del trance en el que se hallaba. Se puso de pie de un brinco, cerró la llave del agua, empujó la cortina de la regadera a un lado y se envolvió en una toalla. Emergió de su baño y se dirigió a su mesita de noche, donde descansaba su teléfono. Lo cogió y oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada. Se trataba de Hannah, preguntándole por la ubicación de ciertos papeles. Darcy le explicó a su compañera de trabajo donde encontrarlos y se despidió con un "Voy para allá". Se secó, se vistió y salió de su casa con el tiempo justo para arribar a la oficina. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta principal del edificio en el que vivía cuando se percató de que le faltaba algo. El collar de Loki. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió al elevador. Subió hasta su piso y entró a su departamento, dirigiéndose a su cuarto y de ahí al baño. Suspiró aliviada al ver la pequeña joya verde arriba de la superficie que circundaba al lavamanos. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo colgó a su cuello. Una inexplicable sensación de protección embargó su cuerpo y los horribles recuerdos en su cabeza se disiparon. Arregló su mochila en su hombro y abandonó el departamento percibiendo un diminuto aumento en su estado de humor.

Un mes. Su relación con Loki de "amigos con derechos" cumplía hoy un mes de haber iniciado. Y la cabeza de Darcy era un verdadero lío. Cada noche era lo mismo. Sexo, sexo y más sexo. Siempre que concluían ocurría lo mismo. Loki se iba, huyendo de ella como si tuviera la plaga. Y cada maldita mañana sus estúpidas inseguridades la atormentaban hasta el cansancio. Estaba cansada, triste y enojada todo el tiempo, harta de toda la situación. Quería parar, quería volver el tiempo y nunca haberle dicho que "si" a Loki. Sin embargo, no podía parar. No podía parar porque, irónicamente, eran esas horas de intimidad con el asgardiano el único momento del día en que se sentía bien, tranquila, segura, feliz. Era enfermizo. Lo sabía. Patéticamente enfermizo.

En el trabajo, las horas pasaron con una lentitud a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Sumida en su trabajo, supo que era la hora del almuerzo porque un sonriente Thor asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su cubículo. Era un hecho que tanto Jane como Steve notaban su falta de alegría y entusiasmo, pues los dos se turnaban para acompañarla a comer o en su regreso diario a casa. Hoy le tocaba a Jane y Darcy agradeció que Thor también viniera. El siempre jovial ánimo del rubio era contagioso. Tan contagioso que, para cuando entraron en el restaurante de Shawarma, la muchacha lucía una sonrisa aceptable para los términos de sus amigos. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo en que pedir, Jane se formó en la fila para ordenar y sus dos acompañantes se pusieron a la tarea de buscar una mesa. Instalados, Darcy dejó a Thor solo para ir al baño. Ingresó en uno de los compartimentos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño de mujeres era empujada por una llorosa rubia, abrazada por una morena que parecía ser su amiga. Darcy hizo oídos sordos, preocupándose en sus asuntos, mas una simple oración causó que su atención se volcara en las dos mujeres en la sección de lavamanos. "Me usó" lloraba la rubia "Le di todo de mí. ¡Todo! Y me usó" "¡Lo amo!"

Darcy permaneció encerrada en el compartimento un largo rato después de que las dos amigas hubieran abandonado el sanitario. Al verse en el espejo arriba de los lavamanos, vio las finas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Se limpió la cara y salió del baño. Se despidió de Jane y Thor con la mentira de que la habían llamado del trabajo y volvió a la Torre Stark con la idea de atiborrar su cabeza de trabajo.

* * *

Contemplaba aburrida a la pequeña mortal que preparaba sus alimentos en la cocina. Darcy Lewis, apoyada en la barra, mezclaba una pasta con al menos tres condimentos diferentes, intercalando su vista entre su creación y el televisor encendido en la sala. En la caja de imágenes, una estúpida midgardiana le recriminaba a un hombre su cruel trato para ella. Debía aplaudirse. No había sido fácil manipular el inútil artefacto para que al prenderlo estuviera transmitiendo esa específica película. La historia de un hombre casado que se relaciona con una de sus empleadas por diversión y que al final la desecha como un trapo sucio. Con excepción de la existencia de una esposa, la historia bien podía aplicarse al predicamento actual de la ilusa niña.

Bufó cansada, recostándose a lo largo del sillón. Jamás consideró que tardaría tanto en destruir la "amistad" de Loki y su mascota. Había calculado un par de semanas, tres máximo. Sin embargo, al paso que iban, calculaba otro mes. Y es que, sin importar que cada mañana se metiera en la cabeza de la chica, le susurra cosas al oído y reviviera recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, cada vez que se colocaba de nuevo ese maldito collar todo su trabajo se iba al carajo. El efecto de su magia permanecía en la mente de la muchacha durante todo el día, es más, su influencia ya se había sembrado en su inconsciente como una semilla que crecía lenta, pero seguramente. Mas, existía cierto detalle que contenía a su magia y que protegía la mente de Darcy Lewis: la tonta niña amaba a Loki y, mucho más importante, confiaba ciegamente en él. De nada servían los pensamientos que implantará en la cabeza de la joven, mientras su confianza y amor en el jotun se mantuvieran incólumes. Si tan sólo ese collar no existiera, el escenario sería más sencillo. Podría entretenerse con la mente de la midgardiana a placer, hacerla pedazos y moldearla a su conveniencia. Desaparecer a la alegre y dulce Darcy y darle carne y hueso a todos y cada uno de los fantasmas de Loki. Pero no era así y lo peor es que ahora el éxito de su plan dependía enteramente del Dios del Engaño. Un solo error, una palabra hiriente, una acción de su parte era lo único que necesitaba para tener a la ridícula niña en la palma de su mano.

La energía en el departamento cambió y Angerboda se enderezó un poco, su vista en la cocina. Loki acababa de arribar al lugar, detrás de su mascota. Rodeó a la mortal por la cintura y posó sus labios en su cuello, besándola delicadamente. La hechicera frunció los labios con asco y volvió a sus aposentos en Asgard. Mañana se enteraría como habría terminado eso. Sólo necesitaba hurgar un poco en la mente de la castaña para conseguirlo.

* * *

- En verdad eres estúpida – le espetó el hombre de negocios - ¿Por qué cambiaría a mi esposa por una puta como tú?

Darcy respiraba con dificultad, pestañeando con rapidez para evitar llorar de nuevo. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas estúpidas mujeres que lloran por los rincones por causa de un hombre.

- Pensé que me amabas – masculló la mujer en la televisión.

- ¡¿Amarte?! – soltó el hombre - ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Eres un juego para mí! ¡Simple diversión!

Cogió la salsa de queso, la vertió sobre la pasta y revolvió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Percibió una respiración chocar contra su nuca y dos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Intentó concentrarse en la pasta que estaba preparando y no en los labios de Loki recorriendo su cuello, mas era prácticamente imposible. Se debatía entre voltearse y dejarse llevar por el momento o detener al asgardiano. Finalmente, tomó una decisión cuando una de las manos de Loki comenzó a hacer su camino debajo de su playera. Golpeó la mano de Loki con su codo, provocando que el asgardiano dejara de besarla.

- Hoy no tengo ganas – habló Darcy determinante.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Loki, retomando su interrumpida tarea en su cuello.

- Porque no – respondió Darcy tratando de mostrarse fuerte, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que cediera.

El Dios del Engaño bajó hasta su clavícula, apartando el delgado tirante que sostenía su playera.

- En serio, Loki, hoy no – repitió Darcy, esta vez dudosa.

La mano del asgardiano se internó de nuevo debajo de su playera.

La muchacha soltó el tenedor que sujetaba en la mano, empujó a Loki, se giró y lo volteó a ver fuera de sí.

- ¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES NO! – gritó furiosa.

Darcy pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida, al tiempo que Loki la observaba con una combinación de desconcierto y dolor. Se vieron a los ojos en silencio por lo que parecieron siglos. La expresión del Dios del Engaño se endureció y el hombre desapreció del lugar, dejándola sola. La mujer se recargo en la barra, sintiendo como las lagrimas escapaban de nuevo de su ojos. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas, escondió su cara en ellas y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

* * *

_Empujó una de las puertas dobles de su habitación y se introdujo. Sus ojos viajaron por el cuarto hasta posarse en la silueta de su esposa, quien se encontraba cerca del balcón sentada y leyendo un voluminoso libro. Se aproximó a ella a paso lento y tomó asiento en el borde del reclinatorio en el que estaba la mujer. Esta no lo volteó a ver, continuando con su lectura. Loki la miró por un momento indeciso, antes de agachar la cabeza y plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornó los labios de la rubia y el Dios del Engaño tomó eso como una señal para proseguir. Volvió a besarla en la mejilla y de ahí descendió a su mandíbula y a su cuello. Krista posó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó levemente. Loki se detuvo y levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer. Esta lo veía con esa perpetua tristeza que hacía semanas se había apoderado de sus ojos._

_- Hoy no, Loki – dijo Krista con cansancio, devolviendo su atención al libro en sus manos. El asgardiano la vio en silencio dolido._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Loki con voz firme. Krista volvió su vista a él, confundida – Y no trates de decirme que no ocurre nada, porque no te creeré. Hace semanas que actúas diferente. Estás triste, fría, distante. ¿Crees que no lo notó? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Loki, yo no… - empezó Krista. El Dios del Engaño la cogió de los antebrazos con firmeza._

_- Dímelo – pidió Loki – Dime que te perturba y te juro que me encargaré personalmente de arreglarlo. Sólo dímelo, amor._

_Krista entreabrió la boca, sus ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblando._

_- No hay nada que puedas hacer – masculló la rubia._

"No hay nada que puedas hacer"

Loki repasaba en su cabeza el último mes, todas y cada una de sus visitas a Darcy. Cada palabra, cada acción, cada instante. Algo debió de haber hecho. Algo debió de haber dicho. Algo, lo que fuera. Sin embargo, no halló nada que explicara el reciente cambió de humor de la castaña. Su tristeza, su enojo, su apatía, la manera en que se tensaba cada vez que aparecía en su casa. Ya no sonreía y si lo hacía, eran pequeñas sonrisas que no alcanzaban sus ojos. Sus ojos. Ese hermoso y cálido brillo que siempre estaba ahí al verlo se atenuaba cada día.

Pasó una mano por su cabello desesperado. Había querido hacer caso omiso al evidente cambió de la muchacha, argumentándose que no merecía importancia, que pronto pasaría y Darcy recuperaría su usual entusiasmo. No obstante, su explosión de hace unas horas fue un indicador de que la realidad era mucho más complicada de que lo creía. Pocas eran las veces que Darcy se enfurecía y siempre era porque la había ofendido de una u otra forma. Todas esas veces lo solucionó pidiendo disculpas, mas esta vez no sabía exactamente porque debía de disculparse. No recordaba haberla insultado o lastimado. Tampoco dañado a alguno de sus amigos o conocidos.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer"

Gruñó por lo bajo, sacudiendo su cabeza con la intención de alejar el recuerdo de Krista de su cabeza. Ella también había cambiado. De la noche a la mañana se transfiguró de la mujer que amaba a un fantasma que a duras penas respiraba y al que su presencia le era intolerable. Sin importar cuánto hizo, nunca fue capaz de recuperarla. La perdió sin saber exactamente por qué o cómo. Había pasado años, décadas, siglos, preguntándose, atormentándose por una respuesta, por una razón

Y ahora estaba perdiendo a Darcy. De la misma manera. Recargó su frente en las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo una insoportable opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaban la respiración. Iba a perder a Darcy.

Negó con la cabeza. No. No podía perderla. No a ella. No lo permitiría. Debía recuperar sus sonrisas y ese brillo en sus ojos. Sus risas, su alegre voz, sus bromas, su vivacidad. No sabía cuál había sido su error, pero haría hasta lo imposible para remediarlo.

* * *

Estaba tirada a lo largo del sillón boca arriba viendo el televisor. "The Big Bang Theory" siempre la hacía sonreír y en verdad lo necesitaba en ese momento. El día en la oficina había transcurrido de forma demasiado calmada para su gusto y no había gozado del suficiente trabajo para distraer a su mente de los estúpidos pensamientos relacionados con Loki. Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado la noche anterior y aún no se explicaba por qué lo hizo. Estaba de acuerdo que su insistencia era un factor, sin embargo también admitía que se había excedido en su reacción.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta del departamento mandó su atención a dicho punto. Arqueó una ceja con extrañeza y volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba a un lado de la puerta. Eran casi las diez de la noche. ¿Quién la visitaría a esa hora de la noche? Otro golpe. Se sentó en el sillón nerviosa, recordando las palabras de su madre: "Visitas y llamadas nocturnas son malas noticias". Se puso de pie, caminó a la puerta y vio por la mirilla. Sus ojos se entornaron y su boca se abrió incrédula. Puso su mano en el pomo, lo giró y jaló la puerta. Pestañeó varias veces, su cabeza incapaz de registrar lo que estaba en frente de ella.

Era Loki. Fuera de su apartamento. Tocando a su puerta como una persona normal. Por primera vez. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿En qué maldito universo alterno acababa de caer? Sacudió su cabeza turbada al percatarse de que el asgardiano había hablado.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Darcy. Algo en la mirada de Loki le causó una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – repitió Loki con simpleza.

Darcy lo observó por un momento pasmada. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Llevaba un año apareciendo y desapareciendo de su casa sin pedir permiso, ni despedirse! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué hacía eso?

- Claro – dijo Darcy ligeramente perturbada cediéndole el paso. Loki entró al apartamento y la muchacha cerró la puerta. Encaró al Dios del Engaño, reparando en el mar de sentimientos que se desbordaba por sus ojos.

- Quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer – expresó Loki viéndola a los ojos – Fue desconsiderada e imprudente. Lo lamento, Darcy.

La joven permaneció estática, las palabras del asgardiano repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. La punzada en su pecho se había convertido en un dolor constante y sus ojos una vez más le escocían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos del Dios del Engaño, besándolo de lleno en la boca. El hombre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, la rodeó con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

* * *

Recostado en la cama de Darcy, con su vista fija en el techo de la habitación y esperando a que su respiración se normalizará, Loki experimentaba por primera vez una mezcla de sentimientos terriblemente conocidos: arrepentimiento, incertidumbre, angustia, miedo. Ladeó su cabeza a su izquierda para ver a su acompañante. La mujer se mostraba igual de cansada que él, con sus ojos cerrados. Devolvió su mirada al techo, estudiando la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir ahí esa noche a lado de Darcy. No era una idea nueva, ya lo había meditado en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, de una u otra manera su lógica siempre hallaba una brillante razón para no hacerlo. Esta vez la razón era que la muchacha le había causado esos indeseables sentimientos.

Se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se echó para atrás el cabello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo de nuevo vestido. Se puso de pie e iba a marcharse de la habitación, cuando la voz de Darcy llegó a sus oídos pronunciando su nombre. La volteó a ver, encontrándola sentada y tapada por sus cobijas. La expresión en su rostro era serena y sus ojos lucían apagados, sin ningún vestigio de esa luz que tanto le fascinaba. Loki tragó saliva pesadamente, intranquilo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y prometes ser completamente sincero? – cuestionó Darcy. El tono en su voz, tan calmado, tan suave, tan extraño en ella, le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

- Por supuesto – asintió Loki enmascarando a la perfección su incomodidad.

- ¿Qué soy para ti? - preguntó Darcy.

Loki la miró aturdido, sin comprender el por qué de la pregunta. Revisó la cara de Darcy en busca de una explicación, sin embargo, el semblante de la muchacha no traicionaba ninguna emoción. Leer su mente estaba fuera de discusión. El collar que colgaba de su cuello no sólo la protegía de un enemigo cualquiera, sino también de él. En resumen, se encontraba ante un escenario donde ni sus poderes, ni su afamada capacidad de engaño lo ayudarían. Debía dar una respuesta y esperar que fuera la correcta. Ahora el verdadero problema residía en que ni él mismo sabía la respuesta a esa específica pregunta. ¿Qué era Darcy para él? Ese era un cuestionamiento que varias veces lo había molestado y al cual siempre se respondía de la misma manera: una mortal más que se destacaba de entre el resto de su inútil raza y cuya presencia disfrutaba. Apostaría lo que fuera a que esa respuesta causaría estragos en la muchacha. Si tan sólo supiera exactamente que buscaba Darcy de todo eso.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - inquirió Loki. La castaña se encogió de hombros, su rostro manteniendo la calma. El Dios del Engaño maldijo internamente. Realmente esperaba ver algún fugaz sentimiento en la expresiva cara de la muchacha.

- Curiosidad - dijo en el mismo tono de antes: tranquilo, suave.

Loki cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sonrió con simpleza.

- Una agradable compañía - respondió Loki.

Darcy movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación y sonrió, una sonrisa que a Loki le recordó su tiempo en la celda anti-Hulk durante esas primeras semanas en los que la muchacha lo visitaba una mísera hora por día. Falsa, vacía, de compromiso. Volvió a maldecir en su cabeza. Su respuesta no había sido la correcta, sin embargo era lo más sincero que podía ser sin lastimarla seriamente.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - indagó Loki. Darcy negó con la cabeza, recostándose en la cama - En ese caso, me retiro. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - se despidió Darcy acomodando su almohada.

El Dios del Engaño dudo por un instante en si marcharse sería la mejor decisión, sin embargo, terminó haciéndolo, dejando a Darcy sola.

La mujer aguardó unos diez minutos antes de meterse debajo de sus cobijas y hacerse un ovillo. Una agradable compañía. Exactamente las mismas palabras de Nate. Para Loki no era nada más que una agradable compañía, una diversión, una distracción, igual que para su ex novio de la secundaria. La sensación de deja vú era avasalladora.

Sacudió su cabeza y secó las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. No. Loki era diferente a cualquier hombre que conocía o había conocido. Él no era tan simple. Además, no le salvas tres veces la vida a una persona que únicamente te sirve como tu juguete personal.

Salió de su escondite y se acostó correctamente en la cama. Esto debía terminar. El asunto de los amigos con derechos acabaría mañana de una vez y para siempre. Ella y Loki únicamente funcionaban como amigos y por mucho que le doliera en su enamorado corazón jamás gozaría de otro tipo de relación con el Dios del Caos.

* * *

La noche había sido un suplicio para Loki. Estaba intranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. El elevado nivel de actividad en su cerebro le habían impedido descansar, la falta de sueño pronto lo sumió en un estado de paranoia y lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en la endemoniada pregunta de Darcy y las posibles repercusiones que su respuesta provocaría.

El punto crítico lo alcanzó en la madrugada cuando su mente empezó a jugar con la posibilidad de que Darcy diera fin a su relación. Recorrió su habitación de hotel de un lado al otro como animal enjaulado. Definitivamente no podía permitirlo. Era un hecho que se equivocó al responder, por lo cual ahora debía evaluar la mejor forma de revertir su error. Necesitaba hacer algo que contentara a Darcy y le demostrara lo importante que era para él.

Su cerebro hizo una pausa. ¿Importante? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por la reacción de una simple mortal? ¿Qué era Darcy para él? Gruñó por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando esas estúpidas preguntas que en ese momento le eran un estorbo. Requería concentrarse en el problema actual. Alegrar a Darcy.

Finalmente, alrededor del medio día, ya contaba con un plan a prueba de fallas. Llevaría a Darcy al cine a ver esa insulsa película que había aguardado por meses. Al parecer, llevaba un par de semanas en cartelera y Loki no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la muchacha no lo había arrastrado a verla hasta ahora. También se cuestionó cuando fue la última vez que vieron una película. O la televisión. O platicado. Un vacio en su estomago se formó al percatarse de que no recordaba la última vez que escuchó a la joven reír o decir alguna incoherencia. En fin, eso también lo arreglaría. Después del cine la invitaría a cenar, oportunidad perfecta para ponerse al día.

Ahora sólo debía investigar sobre el perfecto restaurante y para eso, por desgracia, necesitaría ayuda. Apareció en el laboratorio de Tony Stark pasada la hora del almuerzo. El conocido Iron Man revisaba una de las pantallas de su estación de trabajo, oprimiendo esporádicamente las imágenes en ellas.

- ¡Miren quien está aquí! ¡Mi asgardiano favorito! - lo recibió Stark, sin apartar su vista del monitor frente a él.

- Adularme no te llevará a ninguna parte, Stark - indicó Loki con arrogancia.

- ¿Que quieres que diga? Un juego de ajedrez contra Thor sería extremadamente aburrido - apuntó Tony.

- En eso te equivocas - señaló Loki - Thor es un brillante jugador de ajedrez. Por supuesto que nunca pudo ganarme.

- ¿En verdad? Vaya, no me lo esperaba - admitió Tony sorprendido.

- Requiero de tu asistencia, Stark - soltó Loki de la nada. El aludido lo volteó a ver con incredulidad, para después adquirir su patentada mueca de superioridad. El asgardiano rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué necesita el poderoso dios de este simple, inteligente, rico y sexy mortal? - cuestionó Tony. Oh, era una verdadera lástima que no hubiera ventanas en esa habitación.

- Recomiéndame un restaurante - ordenó Loki tomando asiento en uno de los tantos bancos del laboratorio - El mejor.

- ¿Ocasión? - inquirió Tony.

- Irrelevante - respondió Loki.

- No realmente - argumento Tony - Depende de la ocasión el tipo de restaurante. Si es una reunión de negocios, hay uno en la 47 que cuenta con una cava de vinos impresionante. Una reunión familiar... creo que lo mejor sería el penthouse, ya sabes, para evitar que gente inocente quede en el camino del martillo y de la varita del destino. Amigos, un bar suena como una mejor opción. Cita romántica, el de la 56 le encanta a Pepper por su excesivo uso de velas aromáticas y el lindo balcón con vista a Central Park. Así que, ¿ocasión?

- ¿El de la 56 es el mismo al que Thor llevó a Foster en San Valentín? - preguntó Loki con interés.

- Una cena romántica, ¿eh? - dijo en tono burlón Stark - No me digas que tú y Darcy ya cerraron el trato.

- Una vez más, mi relación con Darcy no es de tu incumbencia y no, no es una cena romántica - aclaró Loki estoico, poniéndose de pie - Te agradecería, pero eso sólo aumentaría tu inflado ego. Nos vemos, Stark.

- Sólo di mi nombre - indicó Tony antes de que el asgardiano pudiera teletransportarse - Necesitas tener reservación para cenar ahí e hice un trato con el dueño para poder entrar las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Loki asintió en entendimiento y desapareció del laboratorio.

* * *

Apagó su computadora y permaneció sentada en su silla observando la pantalla por varios minutos. Ya estaba enfundada en sus ropas invernales y su mochila reposaba encima del escritorio aguardando a que la colgara a su hombro. Mas no deseaba llegar a su casa esa noche. Sabía que Loki estaría ahí y prefería retrasar lo inevitable el mayor tiempo posible. Un golpe en la pared la hizo levantar la mirada. Loki se encontraba ahí, de pie en la entrada de su cubículo, con esa maldita y perfecta sonrisa. ¿Por qué diablos siempre se las ingeniaba para arruinar sus planes?

- Hey – saludó Darcy sin mucho ánimo poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine por ti – expuso Loki – Tengo planes para esta noche.

Darcy ladeó su cabeza sorprendida. ¿Planes? Imágenes del hermoso lago cubierto por el incomparable firmamento estrellado se posesionaron de la cabeza de la muchacha. Una repetición no vendría nada mal. Pero antes, lo primero.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – inquirió Darcy. Loki dudó por un momento, mas le hizo una seña para que se sentará – No, prefiero hacerlo de pie.

- De acuerdo – asintió Loki - ¿De qué se trata?

La castaña apartó su vista de Loki y, mordiendo su labio inferior, analizó sus siguientes palabras. Suspiró y regresó sus ojos a los del Dios del Engaño.

- Yo… quiero terminar con esto – habló Darcy. El semblante de Loki se endureció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron – Con todo lo de los "amigos con derechos". No me malinterpretes. Eres el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida y eso es decir mucho considerando mi largo historial, pero… ya no… no me siento cómoda con esto, Loki. Es sólo que… ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos? ¿Sólo amigos? ¿Como antes?

- No – rechazó Loki en tono contundente – No tengo ningún interés en ser tu amigo, Darcy.

Darcy sintió como si alguien hubiera metido su mano en su pecho y hubiera estrujado su corazón hasta romperlo.

- Ok – aceptó Darcy haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto delante del asgardiano – Entonces, supongo que esto terminó. Lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros – Loki abrió su boca para hablar, sin embargo no se lo permitió – Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a buscarme.

Y sin esperar a que intentara detenerla, abandonó a toda prisa su cubículo y prácticamente corrió al elevador. Una vez allí, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ser engañada por un idiota adolescente de diecisiete años y ser puesta en ridículo frente a toda la escuela no pesaba ni dolía tanto como amar a una persona para la que no significabas nada. Arribó a su departamento hallándolo vacío. Tiró su mochila al suelo, aventó sus tacones y su saco y fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. Se dejó caer sobre su cama sin parar de llorar.

Meses de charlas y bromas. De momentos felices y tristes. Nada de eso importaba para Loki. Nunca le había importado. La voz en su cabeza tenía razón. Las alarmas de advertencia y auto preservación también. Jane, Erick, Clint, Fury. Todos tenían razón. Loki era un maldito monstruo desalmado que únicamente había jugado con ella. Y ella sólo era su mascota, su juguete, su puta personal.

Gritó desesperada, herida, furiosa. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar de esa manera? ¿Por qué había sido tan inocente? Pasó una mano por su cuello, sus dedos rozando la cadena de metal que soportaba la joya que Loki le regaló más de una año atrás. La contempló entre sus dedos. "Un pequeño pago por tus servicios…". Gruñó, quitándose la ofensiva joya. La observó por última vez y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto colérica. Acto seguido, cogió una de sus almohadas y ocultó su rostro en ella, llorando con fuerza.

* * *

En vuelta en las sombras, Angerboda se agachó para recoger el descartado objeto. Una triunfal sonrisa se formó en sus labios en cuanto sus dedos pudieron tocar la joya. Se enderezó observando con sádica alegría la resplandeciente piedra. Tal y como lo había sospechado. La única persona que podía deshacerse de ese amuleto era la pequeña mortal que sollozaba en su cama. Ahogó una risa. Esa estúpida niña no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora estaba indefensa, a su merced, sin nada que la protegiera de sus poderes. Oh, cómo se divertiría con ella más tarde.

Oprimió la joya en su puño hasta pulverizarla. Le echó un final vistazo a Darcy Lewis y regresó a Asgard. Era hora de poner la segunda parte de su plan en marcha.

* * *

¡Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado! Y comienza el drama para quienes lo estaban esperando. Darcy en verdad está muy dolida con Loki y a nuestro querido Dios del Engaño le parece correcto seguir en negación. En fin.

Debo admitir que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo. Soy pésima escribiendo sobre sentimientos (lo acabo de descubrir), así que me disculpo por ello. También me disculpo si en algún momento Loki se salió de personaje. Es realmente difícil trabajar con él y su montaña rusa emocional.

Como pudieron notar el episodio fue largo y es muy probable que los siguientes también lo sean.

Otra cosa que debo decir: ¡11 comentarios! Es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios en el primer episodio de una historia. Realmente no sé como agradecerles el apoyo, pero lo haré: Corazón De Piedra Verde, danielabv, E. R. Aguilar, Wihlemine, kukavendetta, Yiyukimo-ak, Songofvalyria, caaroowcullen, lolerfreezer, susan-black7 y mokona. mabel este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	3. Frío despertar

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel

* * *

**3**

**Frío despertar**

Angerboda recorría los pasillos de palacio a gran velocidad y oculta a los ojos de los guardias que se topaban en su camino, así como de la mirada omnipresente de Heimdall, lo cual le daba ventaja. Dio vuelta a la izquierda al final de un pasillo, hallando un callejón sin salida. Se aproximó a la pared y presionó con su palma extendida la superficie. Murmuró un par de conjuros y su mano atravesó la pared de oro sólido. Dio unos pasos al frente, traspasando la barrera. Al instante, el aire frío de la noche le golpeó el rostro. Su mirada viajó por el sitio. Era un pequeño jardín, de los tantos localizados a lo largo y ancho del palacio dorado de Asgard. Un enorme árbol se alzaba en una de las esquinas superiores, sus raíces casi rozando el minúsculo lago a su derecha. El resto del jardín se hallaba adornado con verdes arbustos y flores de diversos colores y orígenes.

El jardín privado de Loki. Su guarida en el palacio. El lugar en que, siendo el Dios del Engaño aún joven, solía esconderse tras perpetrar sus conocidas travesuras. Odín y los guardias habían desperdiciado siglos buscándolo sin éxito. Ella misma no había podido dar con él hasta que Loki se dejó caer del Bifrost, hasta que sus hechizos de protección comenzaron a debilitarse. No sólo el camino para hallarlo era intrincado, casi como un laberinto, sino también los conjuros para atravesar la verja que lo protegía eran impenetrables. Había tardado más tiempo en elaborar un hechizo para romper la defensa que en ubicar su exacta localización.

Sacó una diminuta bolsa de piel de la solapa de su manga, la abrió y vertió su contenido, un fino polvo dorado, en la palma de su mano izquierda. Lo sopló y lo observó esparcirse en el aire. Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que cada partícula de polvo se reagrupara, creando una esfera perfecta arriba de uno de los tantos arbustos que circundaban el patio. Marchó determinada hacia el punto y, estando a un metro de distancia, alzó su mano derecha y lanzó una bola de fuego al arbusto. Este se consumió en cuestión de segundos dejando un parche de tierra quemada al descubierto. Angerboda se aproximó, se hincó e hizo un ademán en la mano para que la tierra se apartara, formando un hoyo. Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios cuando los bordes de un dorado objeto se vislumbraron entre la oscura tierra. Metió su mano y arrancó del suelo el objeto. Lo contempló fascinada. Era una de las afamadas Manzanas de Oro que otorgaban la inmortalidad a los dioses de Asgard.

La anécdota era conocida en Asgard y fuera de ella. Con tal de escapar del gigante Thiassi, Loki había intercambiado las manzanas y a su protectora, la diosa Idunn, por su libertad. Una vez de regreso en Asgard, Odín lo obligó a recuperar a la diosa y a las manzanas, travesía exitosa gracias a la ayuda del Padre de Todo. Nunca nadie pensó que el Dios del Engaño se habría quedado con un pequeño recuerdo del evento.

Angerboda se irguió, sacando una daga de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Levantó el cuchillo en lo alto y atravesó con él la manzana. Sus labios se separaron y uno a uno pronunció conjuros antiguos, de magia negra ya olvidada. Y con cada palabra, el color oro se opacaba de la fruta y manchas negras se extendían sobre ella cubriéndola.

* * *

El leal vigilante de Asgard y protector del Bifrost no se inmutó al ver a Angerboda acercarse hacia él por el puente. La esperaba. La mujer llevaba meses escondiéndose de su vista, lo cual sólo podía significar que planeaba algo. Y, conociéndola, no sería nada bueno.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, Lady Angerboda, a tan altas horas de la noche? – preguntó Heimdall, listo para cualquier movimiento que la experimentada hechicera realizará. La mujer inhaló profundamente sonriendo con malicia.

- Curiosidad – respondió Angerboda – Dime, Heimdall, ¿qué se siente poder verlo todo y ser incapaz de mover un dedo?

El guardián sintió como su cuerpo era drenado de energía paulatinamente por una fuerza exterior.

- Supondré que su pregunta no es retórica – habló Heimdall manteniendo su estoico semblante, negándose a mostrar su debilidad frente a la hechicera.

- No realmente – asintió Angerboda mostrándole una negra manzana que reposaba sobre la palma de su mano. Heimdall abrió los ojos desorbitados, cayendo de rodillas falto de energía.

- Eso es… - comenzó el guardián.

- ¿El final de Asgard como lo conocemos? – inquirió la mujer agachándose para quedar a la misma altura – Me temo que si – volteó a ver a la manzana – Dime, Heimdall, ¿cuántas personas en el universo saben cómo revertir esta magia en particular? - el aludido se quedó callado, apoyando todo su peso sobre su espada y sin quitar su ojos de la abominable mujer. Era magia negra muy antigua, apenas conocida por el Padre de Todo, y sólo un nombre cruzó por su cabeza – Bueno, creo que mejor me deshago de él antes de que venga al rescate, ¿no?

Heimdall cayó al suelo inconsciente, soltando su espada. Angerboda asió el objeto del mango, se levantó e ingresó al observatorio.

El espectáculo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Un potente rugido rompió el silencio de la tranquila noche. Frigga se incorporó de su sueño al instante y giró su cabeza hacia su esposo. Odín ya cargaba en su mano a Gungnir de pie a un lado de la cama. Otro rugido, gritos, golpes, todos provenientes del pasillo que encaminaba a sus aposentos. La reina de Asgard se paró de la cama y tomó la espada de su esposo de su funda al pie de la cama. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una conocida cara, flanqueada por dos elfos oscuros.

- ¿Angerboda? – dijo Frigga sorprendida.

- Buenas noches, sus majestades – saludó la hechicera.

- ¿Qué has hecho, mujer? – cuestionó Odín apuntándola con su báculo.

- Esa es una curiosa pregunta – habló Angerboda lanzando la negra manzana al aire y atrapándola en su caída – Porque usted sabe exactamente qué he hecho.

Presionó la manzana en la palma de su mano y Odín cayó al suelo de rodillas. Frigga se aproximó a él de inmediato, hincándose a su lado.

- Llévenlos a la sala del trono – ordenó Angerboda – Los reyes de Asgard se merecen el mejor puesto de todos.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó su camino lejos del sitio.

- Estás lidiando con fuerzas que no conoces – le advirtió Odín. Angerboda se giró, encarándolo divertida.

- ¿Cuántas personas le dijeron lo mismo al verlo regresar ensangrentado de la batalla con un asqueroso bebe jotun entre sus brazos? – preguntó Angerboda – Porque, en perspectiva, si no lo hubiera hecho, esto no estaría pasando.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa y prosiguió con su camino.

* * *

Tras ver como los elfos oscuros dejaban inconsciente a su madre de un golpe, Sigyn paró de luchar contra su agarre. Estaba sujeta de pies y manos por dos elfos del doble de su tamaño y si Freya, la diosa del amor, líder de las Valquirias, no había sido capaz de vencerlos, ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Escuchaba cerca la voz de Idunn siendo arrastrada, gritando y exigiendo que la soltaran, preguntando por su marido. Posó su vista en el inconsciente Bragi, que era transportado por uno de los elfos, delante de ella, como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Atrás, en el ala del palacio que le pertenecía a su familia, los pasillos estaban repletos de cuerpos sin vida de guardias, elfos oscuros y jotun.

Gritos diferentes alcanzaron sus oídos al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos principales y su comitiva se detuvo. Movió su cabeza para poder ver mejor. Sif y los Tres Guerreros combatían contra un grupo de elfos oscuros y, a juzgar por los cuerpos tendidos de sus enemigos, estaban ganando. Sin embargo, la ventaja pronto desapreció cuando una larga y respingada mujer apareció de la nada. Sigyn frunció su ceño. Angerboda. Gracias a la distancia entre ellos, no pudo escuchar las palabras que intercambiaron, mas observó a Sif caer al suelo desmayada y a sus tres compañeros hincarse para ayudarla. Angerboda le hizo una seña a los elfos que permanecían de pie y estos escoltaron a la fuerza a los más fuertes guerreros de Asgard al interior de la sala del trono. La hechicera entró tras ellos y la comitiva que la llevaba a ella y su familia continuó en su marcha, introduciéndose también a la inmensa cámara.

Pegadas a las paredes había un gran número de jaulas de barrotes negros como la noche, en las que eran encarcelados los Aesir, uno por cada jaula. Los ojos de la diosa de la fidelidad se abrieron incrédulos al ver que en la jaula más cercana al trono se hallaban los reyes, Odín y Frigga, encerrados. Su mirada viajó a su derecha al oír un grito. Idunn había logrado zafarse de sus captores, sin embargo ahora se hallaba tendida en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Angerboda se acercó a ella y balanceó sobre ella un objeto negro y circular que sujetaba en su mano.

- ¡¿Cómo conseguiste una de mis manzanas, perra?! – escupió Idunn tirada en el suelo. Angerboda oprimió la mencionada manzana en su mano y la Diosa de la Inmortalidad profirió otro alarido.

- La pregunta aquí es, ¿cómo pudiste perder una de tus manzanas, mi querida Idunn? – señaló Angerboda entretenida. Giró su cabeza hacia los elfos oscuros – Enciérrenla en su celda.

La hechicera giró sobre sí misma, una perversa sonrisa en sus labios. Y entonces, sus ojos se posaron en ella. Su sonrisa disminuyó y la miró con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Sigyn tragó saliva. Para nadie era un misterio que ninguna de las dos se toleraba. La mujer podía apostar lo que fuera a que la mataría en ese mismo momento.

- Suéltenla – ordenó Angerboda.

Sus manos y pies se vieron libres al momento y Sigyn se tambaleó, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Volvió su vista a Angerboda, quien se acercaba a ella con la gracia de un animal a punto de comer a su presa. La rubia se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

- Lamento que mis aliados te hayan tratado de tan mala manera – se disculpó Angerboda - Tú te mereces el mejor trato de todos, Sigyn.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Sigyn confundida.

- Nos haré justicia, querida – indicó Angerboda dándole la espalda y dirigiendo sus pasos al trono de Odín.

- ¿Justicia? – repitió Sigyn sin moverse, sus ojos examinando cada rincón de la sala, viendo a cada guerrero y miembro de la corte luchando por su libertad contra los elfos y los jotun.

- Por supuesto – soltó Angerboda festiva, sentándose en el trono – Tú verás de primera mano como hago pedazos a nuestro amado Loki.

Sigyn la volteó a ver pasmada, mientras Angerboda jugaba con Gungnir en una mano y con la otra lanzaba la oscura manzana en el aire.

* * *

La habitación era una zona de desastre. En su furia había destruido todo cuanto se puso en su camino. Ahora, desprovisto de más cosas que romper y cansado de gritar, Loki estaba sentado en el suelo al pie de la cama con la mirada perdida en la pared. Por más que intentaba comprender la inadvertida decisión de Darcy, su lógica no lograba explicarla. Lo único que entendía era que la muchacha estaba enojada con él, dolida incluso, y probablemente su respuesta a la pregunta de la noche anterior había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La razón detrás del enojo de la castaña era lo que se hallaba fuera de su comprensión. Posó su frente sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Darcy en verdad no quería que la volviera a buscar? ¿En verdad no deseaba volverlo a ver? ¿Qué demonios había hecho para llegar a ese maldito punto?

Gruñó furioso, lanzando uno de los pedazos del televisor al otro lado del cuarto. Necesitaba pensar en algo, lo que fuera, para arreglar la situación. ¿Y si en verdad no quería verlo de nuevo? ¿Y si no existía una forma de arreglarlo? ¿Y si la había perdido para siempre? Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. No. No. No. No. Se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía perder a Darcy. No a ella. Había perdido tantas cosas en los últimos años y Darcy no sería parte de la larga lista. Iba a arreglarlo. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Darcy lo perdonaría y si la única manera de ganar su perdón era siendo sólo amigos, lo serían. Si la muchacha no quería otro tipo de relación, no la tendrían. Serían sólo amigos. Como antes. Todo sería como antes. Darcy sonreiría, reiría y haría bromas. Hablaría de incoherencias y discutirían sobre tonterías. Verían la televisión mientras cenaban, con Darcy gritándole a la pantalla. Todo sería como antes. Todo estaría bien. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, incapaz de evadir un minuto más los rayos de sol que caían sobre su cara. Se mantuvo un largo rato ahí, tendida en su cama, abrazando una almohada y viendo al vacío. Se sentía exhausta, drenada. Se sentó, poniendo la almohada sobre su regazo, y talló sus ojos para alejar el sueño de ellos. Instintivamente, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se alarmó al no hallar la piedra de su collar. Pasó una mano por su cuello, descubriendo que no llevaba puesta la cadena. Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza en forma de cascada. La plática con Loki. El muy claro "No tengo ningún interés en ser tu amigo, Darcy". Su huida a su departamento. Su llanto. Darcy cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Demonios.

El sonido del timbre de su celular la hizo saltar asustada. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, suspiró, se puso de pie y salió de esta. Se internó en su sala de estar y buscó con la mirada el sitio donde había quedado su bolsa. La ubicó cerca del sillón tirada. Se aproximó a ella, la recogió, la abrió y buscó el aparato que no paraba de sonar. Una vez en sus manos, revisó la pantalla. El nombre de Loki se leía a la perfección. Observó la pantalla hasta que el celular se calló y mostraba el conocido mensaje de "Llamada perdida". Lo que la impresionó fue el número de llamadas perdidas. 36. Oprimió uno de los botones para revisar quien la había llamado tantas veces. Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver que todas eran llamadas del asgardiano.

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, viendo el celular en su mano. ¿Por qué le llamaba? ¿Acaso quería arreglar las cosas? 36 llamadas eran demasiado. Resopló cansada. Maldito el día en que decidió enamorarse de un loco demente como Loki. Pero, si en verdad quería arreglar la situación, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? ¿Otra oportunidad? El muy idiota había dejado muy en claro que no le interesaba ser su amigo. Debía de ser congruente; no podía cambiar de opinión a la primera y perdonarlo por haberla tratado como una cualquiera por más de un mes.

Soltó su celular en el sillón e hizo el ademan de volver a su habitación, mas un sonido la detuvo no bien dio dos pasos. Era el timbre amortiguado de un celular que no era el suyo. Giró su cabeza en busca del objeto y su vista se paró en seco sobre la puerta del departamento. El ruido se silencio, sin embargo no tardó en reiniciarse. Alguien estaba afuera de su casa. Se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla. El peso de un kilo de metal se posó en su estomago al ver que se trataba de Loki. El Dios del Engaño tenía su mirada pegada en su teléfono y maldecía por lo bajo. Darcy dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Loki estaba afuera de su casa y sólo los separaba un pedazo de madera. Diablos.

* * *

Thor. Otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces lo llamaría antes de comprender que no le contestaría? Bufó molesto, acallando al fastidioso objeto. ¿Cómo había conseguido Thor su número en primer lugar? Stark era la única respuesta plausible. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Volvió su atención a la puerta blanca frente a él y alzó de nuevo su puño para tocarla.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Gruñó audiblemente. En cuanto arreglara la situación con Darcy, le haría una agradable visita al Dios del Trueno, cambiaría su número telefónico y amenazaría claramente a Stark para que no volviera a abrir su inepta boca. Sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón con la intención de apagarlo, pero se contuvo al leer el nombre de Tony Stark en la pantalla. Perfecta oportunidad para comenzar a aterrorizarlo. Oprimió el botón para responder la llamada y colocó la bocina del aparato en su oreja.

- Muy bien, Sta... - inició Loki

- ¡No me cuelgues y escúchame! - pidió Stark. A juzgar por el ruido de fondo, el billonario debía encontrarse dentro de su armadura - ¡Tenemos problemas en Boston! ¡Está bajo ataque!

- Permíteme fingir que me importa - habló Loki con sarcasmo, para después añadir en tono peligroso - Estoy en medio de algo importante, Stark. No me interesa en lo más mínimo si una de sus tantas ciudades se vuelve cenizas.

- Hielo - corrigió Tony - Se está convirtiendo en la Antártica. Nos atacan Gigantes de Hielo...

El cerebro de Loki se desconectó. ¿Gigantes de hielo? ¿Jotuns? ¿En Midgard? ¿Cómo? Eso explicaba las múltiples llamadas de Thor. Eran los únicos en ese reino que alguna vez se habían enfrentado a ese enemigo. Lo más seguro es que Thor quisiera que los apoyara. ¿Y por qué lo haría?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Los jotuns no lo guardaban en su más alta estima, sobre todo después de matar a su rey e intentar borrarlos de la faz del universo. ¿Y si sabían que residía ahí? ¿Y si se enteraban de Darcy? ¿Y si trataban de lastimarla? Quitó el celular de su oreja y concluyó la conversación. Su plática con Darcy tendría que esperar. Echando un último vistazo a la puerta, se teletransportó a la actual localización de Thor.

Lo que anteriormente fuera una típica calle citadina, seguramente una de las principales de la ciudad, ahora estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo. Los coches, buzones y postes de luz habían corrido con la misma suerte y el hielo subía por los edificios como una enredadera.

Volvió su cabeza a la izquierda al escuchar el característico sonido de Mjolnir chocando contra el enemigo. Thor acababa de tirar al suelo a un jotun. Su martillo volvió a su mano y lo volteó a ver. Su semblante se suavizó y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Hermano, sabía que vendrías - lo recibió Thor aproximándose a él. A lo lejos se oyó el rugido de Hulk y Loki vio por el rabillo de su ojo la resplandeciente armadura de Iron Man sobrevolar la zona.

- ¿Puedes explicarme esto? - exigió Loki.

- No realmente - respondió Thor adoptando su pose de batalla. Cuatro jotuns se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad. Loki materializó su armadura y el báculo del Tesseract en un parpadeó - No utilizaron el Bifrost, eso es un hecho. Y no parecen tener un líder. Atacan sin orden alguno.

- Lo tienen, que no haya aparecido hasta ahora es diferente - puntualizó Loki antes de lanzar un rayo azul a uno de los gigantes.

* * *

Darcy regresó a su cuarto tras cerciorarse de que Loki se había marchado. Ahora estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas, buscando el collar que deliberadamente tiró en medio de su furia la noche anterior. Ya había recorrido el suelo de su habitación tres veces y la pequeña piedra daba indicios de haber desaparecido por acto de magia. Maldijo internamente. Bueno, si ella y Loki solucionaban sus problemas, pasaría un agradable tiempo explicándole cómo había perdido su collar.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia su cama. Iba a tirarse sobre ella cuando su teléfono empezó a chillar desde su sala de estar. Corrió fuera de su cuarto, cogió el objeto entre sus manos, inhaló, exhaló y respondió, anhelando oír la aterciopelada voz del Dios del Engaño.

- Bueno - dijo con voz tranquila.

- ¡Darcy! ¡¿No estás viendo las noticias?! - le contesto la frenética voz de Jane del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Noticias? - repitió Darcy. Cogió el control remoto que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro y encendió el televisor - Acabo de despertar, Jane.

- ¡Están atacando Boston! ¡Thor y los Vengadores están ahí! - informó Jane, mientras Darcy pasaba los canales en busca de un noticiero. No tardó mucho. Su boca se entreabrió y sus ojos se entornaron al ver la avenida principal de Boston congelada. La voz de una reportera narraba el evento y la cámara iba de un lado al otro enfocando a cada uno de los Vengadores. La imagen se detuvo un momento en Hulk, quien despedazaba a un grupo de alienígenas o al menos eso creía Darcy que eran. De piel azul grisácea, con extrañas runas marcadas. Iban vestidos con ropas muy rudimentarias. Por alguna inexplicable razón, esos entes humanoides le resultaban conocidos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas Jane? - preguntó Darcy sentándose en el sillón. La imagen había cambiado a la del Capitán América y la Viuda Negra disparando a distancia a los enemigos.

- Gigantes de hielo - indicó Jane.

Gigantes de hielo. Piel azul marcada con runas, ojos rojos. Loki.

Y, como si una fuerza superior hubiera leído sus pensamientos, en la pantalla aparecieron Thor y Loki enfrentándose a un grupo de gigantes. Darcy se puso de pie de golpe, sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera electrocutado. Loki estaba ahí. Estaba peleando. A lado de Thor. Por eso se fue. Tiró el teléfono sin preocuparse por Jane, subió todo el sonido del televisor y corrió a su habitación. Se vistió en tiempo record, agarró su bolsa, tomó su celular, apagó la televisión y abandonó su apartamento. En menos de diez minutos estuvo en el lobby de la Torre Stark. Subió por el elevador hasta el penthouse donde encontró a Pepper y Jane encaramadas al sofá, observando estáticas la enorme pantalla de plasma que transmitía en vivo la pelea en Boston.

La muchacha tomó asiento a lado de Jane, rogando a todas las divinidades existentes que Loki saliera ileso de ahí. Tenía un mal presentimiento y la opresión en su pecho la inquietaba aún más.

* * *

Sigyn entró a la sala del trono con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos y escoltada por dos imponentes elfos oscuros. Apresuró sus pasos al vislumbrar a su madre despierta en una de las incontables celdas. Freya le sonrió al verla.

- No me permitieron traer mucho, sin embargo, un poco es mejor que nada - señaló Sigyn hincándose delante de la celda y posando la bandeja sobre el suelo. Tomó el tazón de agua entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a la Diosa del Amor. Esta negó con la cabeza.

- Yo estoy bien, cariño - aseguró Freya - Llévale esos alimentos al Padre de Todo. Él los necesita más que nadie.

Sigyn volvió su cabeza hacía Idunn, quien habitaba la celda a su derecha. Esta asintió en apoyo, con su mano entrelazada, a través de los barrotes, a la de Bragi.

La Diosa de la Fidelidad recogió la bandeja y se puso de pie. Pasó las celdas de los Tres Guerreros (Fandral y Volstagg arremetían contra las paredes de sus celdas en un intento de romperlas, al tiempo que Hogun estaba sentado en el suelo pensativo), la de Sif (quien lucía un mejor semblante, aunque un tanto pálido) y se hincó ante la prisión que encarcelaba a sus dos reyes. Odín se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de su esposa. Frigga le dedicó una sonrisa y Sigyn se la devolvió, pasándole el tazón de agua a través de las rejas. La reina lo cogió con una mano y a continuación ayudó a su esposo a beberlo.

- ¿Qué hago? - cuestionó Sigyn desesperada - Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos. Sólo díganmelo.

Frigga negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer - negó la reina - El poder que Angerboda posee en este momento está fuera de nuestro control. Es magia negra, oscura, muy antigua. Un conjuro creado en las más oscuras horas de Asgard.

- Esa desgraciada ahora tiene poder sobre cualquiera que haya probado una de mis manzanas – manifestó Idunn colérica.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Fandral confuso, deteniéndose por un momento, evidentemente exhausto.

- Ni Angerboda misma entiende lo que está haciendo - intervino el Padre de Todo sentándose con ayuda de la reina - Ese hechizo fue olvidado y enterrado por obvias razones. Al utilizarlo, se compromete la misma existencia de Yggdrasil y la subsistencia de las Manzanas de Oro. Cualquier error de su parte podría adelantar el Ragnarok.

- Hay que actuar, no podemos quedarnos sin mover un solo dedo - habló Sif poniéndose de pie.

- Mira lo que te hizo y sin siquiera tocarte - tomó la palabra Hogun sentado en el suelo de su celda. Sif frunció el ceño furiosa – No tenemos oportunidad.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Sigyn.

- Haz lo que ella te diga - aconsejó su madre - Con revelarte sólo ganarás ser encerrada como nosotros. Mantente tranquila, obediente y comunícanos cualquier noticia relevante.

- A todo esto, ¿por qué tú estás libre? - inquirió Sif suspicaz.

- No lo sé - respondió Sigyn negando con la cabeza - Lo que ella me dijo no tiene ningún sentido. Habló de un espectáculo, de hacernos justicia, de Loki...

- ¿Loki? ¿Qué dijo sobre mi hijo? - saltó Frigga preocupada.

- Que lo haría pedazos - expuso Sigyn insegura. Frigga se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Eso no es noticia, Angerboda odia a Loki desde que terminaron su relación - indicó Fandral, apoyado en las rejas de su prisión con los brazos cruzados - Era lógico que quisiera vengarse ahora que tiene la oportunidad y los medios.

- No puede matarlo - estableció Idunn alarmada. Todos giraron su cabeza en su dirección a pesar de que no pudieran verla - Si lo hace, estaremos perdidos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Sif.

- Es magia muy antigua y oscura, del tiempo de los padres primordiales - expuso Idunn alzándose - Ni el Padre de Todo, ni yo sabemos exactamente cómo funciona, pero alguien con acceso al conocimiento del universo podría desentrañarla y revertirla.

- El Tesseract - pronunció Hogun.

- Espera un minuto, ¿me estas queriendo decir que en este momento dependemos de Loki? - habló Volstagg incrédulo.

- Si - estableció Idunn secamente.

- Pero él también es vulnerable al conjuro de Angerboda - indicó Sif - Él ha comido de las manzanas por siglos.

- Mas no las ha probado en los últimos cinco años - señaló Idunn caminando en círculos por su celda - Los efectos de las manzanas desaparecen paulatinamente si no las ingieres cada determinado tiempo. Cinco años no es mucho, mas es suficiente para que Loki pierda muchos de los atributos que le confieren. Probablemente el hechizo no lo afecté tanto como al resto de nosotros.

- Y, por otra parte, será más fácil matarlo - apuntó Fandral.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en las celdas.

- Parece ser que estamos condenados – rompió el silencio Volstagg sentándose en el suelo.

* * *

El Dios del Engaño atravesó con su cetro al último jotun de pie y lo vio caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Levantó su mirada en busca de Thor. El Dios del Trueno combatía contra otros dos gigantes de hielo a pocos metros de él. Dio un paso al frente en dicha dirección, sin embargo una esfera de energía cayó a sus pies deteniéndolo. Volvió su cabeza a su izquierda, de donde había emergido el ataque. La palabra incredulidad se posesionó de cada una de sus facciones.

- ¿Laufey? – pronunció Loki sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hijo de Odín – lo saludó la áspera y gruesa voz del fallecido rey de los jotuns, de pie a pocos metros de él y sonriendo con sorna. Loki lo apuntó con su báculo.

- Yo te mate – declaró Loki - ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Una traviesa y familiar sonrisa adornó la boca del gigante.

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – propuso Laufey.

En un pestañeo, el gigante apareció frente a él, golpeándolo de lleno en el estomago y lanzándolo varios metros en el aire. Loki se levantó en el acto, listo para atacar, sin embargo su enemigo fue más veloz, propinándole un certero golpe en la cara que lo mandó al suelo de nuevo aturdido. Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, Laufey lo jaló de su capa y lo tomó del cuello por la parte de atrás. A continuación, lo pateó con fuerza en la espalda, haciéndolo volar por los aires otra vez.

Falto de aire y completamente atónito, Loki trató de levantarse. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ningún gigante de hielo era tan veloz, ni tan fuerte. Sin contar que incomprensiblemente se sentía físicamente débil. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los Nueve Reinos, estaba ocurriendo? Una bola de energía cayó sobre su espalda, seguida de otra contundente patada de su adversario en su costado. El Dios del Engaño rodó un par de metros, quedando tendido sobre su espalda, exhausto y adolorido. Notó que en algún punto de la batalla había soltado su cetro y materializó una de sus confiables dagas entre sus manos. Se sentó y la arrojó a Laufey, mas este la congeló con la mirada a centímetros de su rostro. El gigante se teletransportó de nuevo ante él con el puño en lo alto y en dirección a su cara. Loki se desvaneció del sitio, justo al mismo tiempo que un rayo sacudía al jotun. De pie a corta distancia, el Dios del Engaño volteó a ver a Thor, quien se acercaba rápidamente al imitador de Laufey blandiendo a Mjolnir en su mano.

Laufey señaló a Thor con su mano y el Dios del Trueno se paralizó a medio camino. Loki abrió la boca sorprendido, contemplando como Thor luchaba contra las invisibles ataduras que obstaculizaban sus movimientos. Otra esfera le dio en el pecho y Loki casi pudo oír el crujido de sus costillas al caer una vez más al suelo sin aire. Parpadeó con rapidez, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Esto no era normal. Estaba siendo superado de manera risible. Se notaba fatigado, agotado.

Sintió como lo jalaban de los pies, lo alzaban en el aire y lo azotaban contra el suelo. El dolor que se propagó por su cuerpo le hizo emitir un alarido. La mano del fallecido rey de los jotuns se cerró sobre su cuello y lo levantó con gran facilidad, aproximando su cara peligrosamente a la suya. Y, antes de que Loki pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, lo apuñaló en el estomago con una daga, su daga. El Dios del Engaño ahogó un grito, mientras su enemigo enterraba el arma en su piel.

Una sensación abrumadora embargó el cuerpo del Dios del Caos. Como si toda la energía en su cuerpo fuera drenada de golpe. Como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad y quemando una parte de él. Varios puntos comenzaron a nublar su visión y un frío helado atravesó su piel hasta tocar sus huesos.

Ante él ya no se encontraba Laufey. Ahora le sonreía con crueldad una mujer. Cabello rubio y ojos verdes repletos de triunfo.

- Anger… boda – tartamudeó Loki. La mujer le enseñó todo los dientes y giró la daga dentro de él. Esta vez el asgardiano no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

- Siglos, Loki. Siglos – habló Angerboda con sádico deleite – Y ahora sólo tengo que sentarme y disfrutar de tu sufrimiento – giró otra vez la daga – Y aguardar el dulce momento en que comiences a suplicar por tu muerte.

Sacó el arma de él y Loki cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevando sus manos a la herida en su abdomen. Sus ojos se entornaron atónitos al ver que su piel se había teñido de su color azul de nacimiento.

- No puedo creer que haya estado en la cama con un asqueroso jotun como tú – escupió Angerboda con desprecio.

Lo pateó en el costado y Loki se desplomó en el suelo retorciéndose. La hechicera le dedicó una cruel sonrisa y desapareció de su vista.

La mirada del Dios del Engaño iba y venía, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor y sus oídos zumbaban. Aún así, el rostro de Thor era claro frente a él y podía sentir sus manos tratando de detener la hemorragia en su estomago. Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, mas no la entendía. Pronto se le unieron más voces y en su corto rango visual apareció Tony Stark enfundado en su armadura y con la cara descubierta. El respirar se le hizo difícil y arqueó el cuello antes de vomitar sangre. Un extraño ruido retumbó en sus oídos y sintió la mano de Thor en su cuello. Su hermano hablaba, le hablaba viéndolo a los ojos, pero él no comprendía sus palabras. De repente, el suelo desapareció y el brillante sol se apagó.

* * *

Pepper caminaba de un lado al otro del penthouse mordiéndose las uñas, Jane hacía ejercicios de respiración y Darcy buscaba agitada algún noticiero que siguiera televisando la batalla. Hacía diez minutos que la transmisión había sido interrumpida por el ejército, el cual habían sacado del campo de batalla a todo valiente reportero que merodeara por ahí. Los helicópteros también habían sido restringidos y ahora las tres mujeres estaban en medio de la incertidumbre.

El celular de Pepper empezó a sonar, mandando la atención de las otras dos mujeres a la presidente de Stark Industries. La pelirroja oprimió uno de los botones del aparato que apretaba en su mano y puso la bocina sobre su oreja.

- ¡Tony! – exclamó Pepper aliviada. El alivio de la cara de la empresaria pronto se transfiguró en alarma y preocupación. Darcy se puso de pie con una mano en el estomago. Se sentía enferma, muy enferma – De acuerdo, yo me encargo.

Concluyó la llamada y posó su vista sombría en sus acompañantes.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? – interrogó Jane parándose.

- Todos están bien… casi todos – respondió Pepper – Loki resultó herido. Tony no me quiso decir que tan grave es. Sólo me dijo que lo están transportando al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. y…

La muchacha no necesitó escuchar nada más. Salió en estampida al elevador, sin prestar atención a Jane o a Pepper. Bajó golpeando con desesperación el botón del lobby en un ilógico intento de que se apresurara y, una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió hacia la salida, donde fue atajada por Happy. El hombre le indicó que subiera a uno de los coches de Tony, convenientemente estacionado frente al edificio. Darcy cedió ante la petición del hombre y entró al automóvil. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Pepper y Jane aparecieran en el umbral de la puerta y subieran al auto en el asiento trasero junto a ella. Las tres, con Happy al volante, recorrieron las calles de Manhattan a una velocidad impresionante y pasándose una considerable cantidad de semáforos en rojo. Al arribar al edificio conocido como el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., Darcy abandonó el automóvil e ingresó al complejo sin mirar atrás. Recorrió los pasillos, subió ascensores y escaleras sin ser detenida, pero recibiendo incontables miradas de extrañeza. Había estado una o dos veces en el hangar de S.H.I.E.L.D. y, considerando su pésima memoria, se sorprendió al alcanzar el techo del edificio sin ningún problema. El lugar estaba repleto de agentes y un grupo médico con camilla incluida se encontraba a su derecha. Nick Fury giró sobre sus talones, clavando su único ojo en ella con severidad. La agente Hill avisó que el Quinjet estaba menos de cinco minutos y Darcy levantó su mirada al cielo para ver si lograba vislumbrar algo. Un punto negro volaba en dirección a ellos.

El tiempo le resultó eterno a la muchacha aguardando a que la nave aterrizará y, cuando al fin lo hizo, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo de nuevo hacia la avioneta. El equipo médico se aproximó rápidamente, mientras la puerta se abría. Vio descender de la nave a Tony, seguido de cerca por Thor, quien cargaba indudablemente a Loki en sus brazos. El billonario explicó la situación a los médicos, al tiempo que Thor recostaba al Dios del Engaño en la camilla. Sin poderlo soportar más, Darcy corrió al sitio, mas esta vez un gente de S.H.I.E.L.D. la sujetó de la cintura impidiéndole moverse. La muchacha peleó con el hombre y sus gritos debieron alcanzar los oídos de Thor, pues el Dios del Trueno exigió que la soltaran. El equipo médico con Thor y Tony a cada lado de la camilla ya estaban dentro del ascensor y el rubio sujetaba la puerta haciéndole señas para que entrara. Darcy se apresuró a alcanzarlos y se introdujo en el elevador. Volvió su vista a Loki y por poco se desmaya de la impresión. El hombre lucía su apariencia jotun, con un tono de azul extremadamente pálido. Se convulsionaba, escupía sangre y se quejaba audiblemente. Sin embargo, lo más impactante era la visible herida en su abdomen, de la que brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre sin ningún tipo de restricción más que un par de paños y lo que parecía ser la capa de Thor.

La opresión en su pecho aumentó dolorosamente y sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los doctores, de Thor y de Tony, sin prestarles realmente atención. Cerró la distancia entre ella y la camilla y posó sus manos sobre las botas de Loki. Los desorbitados ojos rojos del Dios del Caos se clavaron en ella y Darcy trató curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Loki levantó su temblorosa mano derecha en su dirección intentando hablar, mas sus palabras se convertían en toses y sangre. Darcy empujó a Tony a un lado con el objeto de asir la mano de Loki. Dios, estaba frío; como hielo.

- Vas a estar bien – aseguró Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos – Todo va a estar bien.

Loki quiso hablar una vez más, sin éxito.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los paramédicos empujaron la camilla fuera de él. Darcy tomó con fuerza la mano de Loki moviéndose lo más rápido que podía para ir a la misma velocidad de la camilla.

- Vas a estar bien – aseveró Darcy en tono tranquilizador, los ojos de Loki destilando terror – Y hablaremos, y arreglaremos todo, y todo estará bien.

Sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura y, emitiendo un grito ahogado, soltó la mano de Loki. Vio al grupo médico con Thor detrás de ellos atravesar una puerta y perderse de su vista. Ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de golpear a quien fuera el imbécil que la había separado de Loki, mas la atribulada expresión de Tony Stark, la paró en seco. Devolvió su vista al frente exhausta, sin aliento y con las rodillas temblorosas.

- ¡AQUÍ VOY A ESTAR, LOKI! – gritó Darcy, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – No me voy a mover de aquí.

* * *

Y aquí está un capítulo más que espero haya sido de su agrado. Ahora, es el tiempo de las explicaciones/disculpas:

1.- En teoría, esta era la primera parte de un solo capítulo, sin embargo, viendo en perspectiva, me di cuenta de que sería kilométrico y con muchas cosas. Así que me disculpó por prometer un capítulo largo y darles sólo uno de seis mil palabras.

2.- A todos los que les prometí más sobre la relación de Loki y Krista, no se preocupen, estará en el siguiente capítulo.

3.- Como todos sabrán (o la mayoría), no sé absolutamente nada sobre los comics que no esté en Wikipedia o sitios de fans en el internet (en verdad tengo que empezar a leerlos), así que pido perdón y aceptaré posibles correcciones en cuanto a cualquier personaje asgardiano. Traté de leer todas las fuentes posibles y agradezco a lolerfreezer por la ayuda. En cuanto a lo de la manzana de Idunn y como llegó a manos de Loki, me basé enteramente en la mitología. Y lo que hizo Angerboda con ella, lo saqué de mi querida cabeza. No sé si sea imposible o posible, pero tómenlo como una licencia poética para fines de esta historia.

4.- Y por último, esperaré a las turbas enardecidas que vendrán a vengarse por haber cortado el capítulo aquí. Lo lamento; era necesario.

Quiero agradecer a Yiyukimo-ak, a faaa, a kukavendetta, a RemyStrawberry, a Corazón De Piedra Verde, a mokona. mabel, a susan-black7, a danielabv (no, no tengo twitter y realmente sería genial poder responder a tus comentarios), a FlowerChain, a Caolinet Black, a anakaren. romosoto y a Helle 'Uchiha por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	4. Monstruo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**4**

**Monstruo**

_Mantente tranquila, obediente y comunícanos cualquier noticia relevante._ Sigyn estaba segura de que haber marchado todo el camino desde el palacio hasta el principio del puente que conducía al observatorio rompía con las indicaciones que su madre le hiciera momentos atrás. Sin embargo, estar en sus aposentos sin mover un solo dedo mientras toda su familia se hallaba prisionera era un escenario que en nada le agradaba a la diosa. Giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás para echar un vistazo al par de elfos oscuros que la escoltaron en todo el trayecto. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor intento de detenerla, por lo cual suponía que Angerboda no tenía problema alguno con que ella estuviera allí. Se preguntó hasta donde tendría permitido avanzar. La barrera de guerreros jotuns que cubría la entrada al puente le dio una respuesta. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Había venido hasta ese punto en busca de la mujer que guardaba captiva a Asgard, después de que sus guardianes le comunicaran que había abandonado la ciudad eterna. Sólo esperaba que la hechicera regresara pronto.

Hubo cierto movimiento entre los jotun y Sigyn se enderezó expectante. Los gigantes se hicieron a un lado, cediéndole el paso a Angerboda. La rubia sonreía maliciosamente e inspeccionaba una ensangrentada daga en su mano. La Diosa de la Fidelidad se aproximó a ella y Angerboda la volteó a ver una vez que estuvieron a dos metros de distancia.

- Pero, Sigyn, no me digas que me esperabas – soltó la hechicera con prepotencia. Acto seguido, volvió su vista a la daga - ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Sigyn?

- No – negó Sigyn nerviosa, viendo el arma.

- Esto es el final de un perfecto plan – indicó Angerboda. Aventó la daga a los pies de Sigyn y esta dio un paso atrás – Es de Loki.

La morena posó sus ojos en el objeto, mientras Angerboda continuaba con su camino, alejándose del puente. Reconoció al instante la empuñadura. De plata, con incrustaciones de piedras verdes y una "L" en cursiva grabada. Sigyn alzó su cabeza y fue hacia Angerboda alarmada.

- La sangre… ¿también es de Loki? – inquirió Sigyn detrás de la hechicera.

- En efecto – asintió Angerboda.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Sigyn preocupada.

- Matarlo no, te lo aseguro – señaló Angerboda – No iba a dejarlo morir tan fácilmente, ¿o si? ¿Qué tipo de retribución recibiríamos si ese maldito monstruo no paga por todo lo que nos hizo sufrir, querida?

- Loki no… - empezó Sigyn. Angerboda giró sobre sus talones encarándola.

- No vas a defenderlo, no después de todo lo que te hizo – aseveró Angerboda amenazante acercándose a ella con lentitud – No después de que arruinó tu vida. Acaso ya olvidaste a Theoric. O a tus amados hijos, Narvi y Váli – Sigyn bajó la cabeza turbada. La simple mención de sus hijos le causaba un doloroso hoyo en el pecho. La hechicera sonrió con astucia – No te preocupes, cariño, él pagara por todo eso y aún más – Sigyn la volvió a ver – Loki va a desear jamás haber existido.

La rubia reanudó su camino, bajo la mirada de Sigyn.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – inquirió Sigyn yendo tras la mujer - ¿Cuál es tu plan? Porque lastimar a Loki no es sencillo. Ni si quiera ver morir a sus hijos lo conmovió.

- Tal vez fuera porque nunca le importaron – aventuró Angerboda - ¿O acaso lo viste gritar y patalear cuando encarcelaron a Fenrir, o desterraron a Jormungand, o murió Hella? Pero, ¿qué me dices de Krista? Casi destruye la cámara del trono cuando Odín le informó que su amada mortal no era digna para ser una Aesir. O cuando murió, ¿no estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por meses? Es fácil hacer sufrir a alguien si sabes exactamente cuáles son sus puntos débiles.

- ¿Y cuál es el punto débil de Loki? – preguntó curiosa Sigyn.

- No, Sigyn, a estas alturas Loki no posee ningún punto débil – aclaró Angerboda – Todo él está hecho pedazos. No tiene familia, ni hogar y, lo más importante, una identidad. Ha pasado los últimos años asiéndose a la nada y tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse en pie de cualquier forma. Por eso sucumbió tan fácilmente a los juegos mentales de Thanos. Por eso fue derrotado por ridículos humanos sin gracia – levantó su mano en el aire - Sin embargo, la situación cambió. Encontró algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le dio nuevas esperanzas sobre un futuro mejor.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Sigyn caminando al lado de la hechicera.

- Una patética mortal – respondió Angerboda con burla. Sigyn entreabrió la boca sorprendida - ¿Qué le ocurre a una persona que pende de un acantilado cuando le quitas lo único que impide su caída?

- ¿Mataste a la mortal? – saltó Sigyn incrédula.

- Oh no, hice algo mucho peor – negó Angerboda con sadismo – La envenené en su contra. Esa ridícula niña ahora lo odia con cada fibra de su ser. Ahora lo ve como el monstruo que indudablemente es.

* * *

Darcy contemplaba el vaso de té en sus aún temblorosas manos. Estaba caliente. Muy caliente comparado a la mano de Loki cuando la tomó. Levantó su mirada hacia los Vengadores. El grupo de superhéroes, con excepción de Thor y Steve, revisaba junto con Fury las grabaciones de lo ocurrido en Boston en una pantalla de plasma empotrada en una de las paredes de la sala de espera. Loki aparecía en la imagen, recibiendo una paliza de parte de uno de los Gigantes de Hielo.

Sintió la mano de Jane posarse sobre una de las suyas y volteó a ver a la astrofísica. La mujer le acababa de quitar el vaso de té de las manos y Darcy comprendió que lo había hecho porque una vez más había empezado a temblar sin control. Jane dejó el vaso sobre una mesita colocada delante de ellas y la abrazo por los hombros.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – preguntó Natasha.

- Algo me dice que es conocida de Loki - opinó Tony Stark. El hombre lucía como siempre. No existía ningún vestigio de ese atribulado semblante de horas atrás.

Las puertas tras las que desapareciera Loki antes se abrieron de par en par. Darcy alzó la cabeza de golpe, viendo a Steve, aún con el pantalón de su uniforme puesto, atravesarlas con expresión derrotada.

- Es imposible razonar con él – expuso Steve - Thor dice que no se separara de Loki un solo minuto hasta que él este en perfectas condiciones. Dice que, sin ánimo a ofender, no confía en S.H.I.E.L.D.

- ¿No confía en S.H.I.E.L.D.? – repitió Fury evidentemente ofendido – Tengo a mis mejores doctores salvando la vida de su hermano. Movilicé a mis agentes por esto.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó Darcy con la voz quebrada, ganándose la atención de todos - ¡¿Por qué demonios no aceptan que este es un maldito sueño hecho realidad?! – se puso de pie – ¡A ninguno de ustedes les importa Loki! ¡Es más, están contentos de que esto le pasará! ¡Están aquí, yendo de un lado al otro como aves de rapiña, listos para festejar cuando les avisen que no sobrevivió y que está muerto! ¡¿Por qué Thor debería de confiar en ustedes?! ¡TIENEN A SU HERMANO EN UNA CAMA, INDEFENSO Y A SU MERCED! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITAN HACER ES ENTRAR AHÍ CON UNA PISTOLA Y TERMINAR EL TRABAJO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUITAN LAS CARETAS DE HIPÓCRITAS, LLEVAN SU ESTÚPIDA REUNIÓN A OTRA PARTE Y DEJAN QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE SI NOS IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A LOKI ESTEMOS TRANQUILAS ESPERANDO NOTICIAS?!

La sala de espera se sumió en un profundo silencio. Darcy notó que Jane se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano sobre su hombro. Nick Fury cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se encaminó al pasillo que llevaba al elevador. Tras compartir una breve mirada entre ellos, Natasha y Clint fueron tras su jefe, quedando en el sitio únicamente Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Steve, Jane y ella. Steve se aproximó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos, gesto que la muchacha devolvió sin mucho entusiasmo, recargando su frente en el pecho de su amigo. Estaba cansada, exhausta. Sólo quería dormir, despertar y descubrir que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

- Reporte, capitán – solicitó Tony en tono militar, tomando asiento entre Pepper y Bruce al otro lado de la habitación. Steve se separó de Darcy, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para poder ver a su interlocutor.

- Al fin lograron detener la hemorragia y no tardan en sacarlo del quirófano – informó Steve con seriedad. Darcy sintió como el peso sobre ella se aligeraba un poco – Sin embargo, su estado es muy delicado. Thor no me explicó mucho, pero al parecer, al mismo tiempo que lo hirieron, le suministraron un veneno. Por eso les costó tanto trabajo y tiempo contener la hemorragia. Además de que el mismo veneno anula su magia. Y… - el hombre le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Darcy – Ya no despierta, ni reacciona a ningún estimulo.

Darcy se soltó del agarre de Steve y se sentó de nuevo. Ocultó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, inhaló y exhaló. Jane se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de lado. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Thor, pero se imaginaba que el rubio estaría en igual o peor condición que la joven. Sólo deseaba que el Dios del Engaño saliera bien librado de esto, por el bien de Thor y de Darcy.

Media hora más tarde, uno de los doctores de S.H.I.E.L.D., un hombre de baja estatura, cabello cano, menudo y semblante amable, arribó a la sala de espera para certificar lo dicho por Steve. La herida en sí no era preocupante, sin embargo, el veneno que corría por las venas de Loki causaba un efecto de corrosión en el tejido circundante a la herida, expandiéndola y dificultando cualquier intento de curarla. Al final, sin saber exactamente que más hacer, los doctores decidieron unánimemente cubrir la lesión con placas de metal, en espera de que los múltiples exámenes de sangre arrojaran un posible antídoto para el veneno. Aunado a eso, el Dios del Engaño tenía varias costillas rotas y había entrado en una especie de estado de coma. Darcy quería pensar positivamente. Estaba vivo y eso era lo único que debería importar. Sin embargo, saber que tenía un hoyo en el estomago que cada segundo crecía, le causaba nauseas.

Tal y como lo había declarado con anterioridad, Thor no se movió del lado de su hermano, ni siquiera cuando lo trasladaron a una de las habitaciones del ala médica.

- Su nombre es Angerboda – informó Thor recargado en el dintel de la puerta del cuarto en el que se hallaba Loki. Su vista iba de sus compañeros al interior de la habitación, su rostro contorsionado por la preocupación y la ira.

Darcy, sentada en una de las sillas cercanas al cuarto, trataba de reunir el valor necesario y la entereza para no vomitar con el fin de entrar a ver al hombre convaleciente y debía admitir que la imagen de Thor manchado con la sangre de su hermano no la ayudaba en nada. Tony y Steve, que eran los únicos que se quedaron tras oír el veredicto de los doctores (Bruce necesitaba descansar después de convertirse en Hulk, Jane había ido a su casa en busca de ropa nueva para Thor y Pepper requería arreglar algunas situaciones administrativas), miraban al Dios del Trueno sin prestar atención al tétrico atuendo.

- Entonces, la conocen – aseveró Steve cruzándose de brazos.

- Es parte de la corte de Asgard – expuso Thor – Una hechicera remarcable, sin duda alguna, mas no es del agrado de nadie.

- Y si no es del agrado de nadie, ¿por qué sigue en Asgard? – inquirió Tony.

- Porque es muy poderosa – indicó Thor exhausto – Ha auxiliado a Asgard en incontables ocasiones y mi padre piensa que es de más conveniencia tenerla como aliada que como enemiga.

- ¿Ella y Loki… hay alguna razón por la que ella querría matarlo? – cuestionó Steve. El Dios del Trueno sonrió con ironía y Darcy alzó su cabeza expectante – Estuvimos revisando los videos. Los gigantes de hielo no pusieron mucha resistencia y tampoco nos atacaron directamente. Pareciera como si sólo fueran una distracción. Ninguno de nosotros resultó herido, únicamente Loki. Y no sólo eso. La paliza que le dio no es normal. Todos aquí nos hemos enfrentado a Loki por lo menos una vez y estamos de acuerdo en que no es un enemigo sencillo de vencer. Ni siquiera la sacudida que le dio Hulk hace tres años lo dejó tan mal parado. Todo apunta a ser una trampa, una trampa diseñada para Loki.

- Estoy seguro de que esa mujer utilizó una extraña magia en contra de nosotros – opinó Thor – Cuando traté de ayudar a mi hermano, con una sola mirada me congeló. Era como si no fuera capaz de moverme, como si mis piernas y brazos no existieran – suspiró – En cuanto a si hay razones para una venganza… si, las hay. Loki y Angerboda… ellos mantuvieron una relación por varias décadas – Darcy entreabrió la boca sorprendida y Tony sonrió burlón, ganándose una mirada aprehensiva de parte de Steve - No fue algo oficial, mas todos lo sabían en palacio o, si no estaban enterados, lo supieron cuando terminó. Angerboda… no lo aceptó de la mejor manera.

- Uh, así que estamos hablando de una mujer despechada – soltó Tony divertido – Esas son las peores – juntó sus manos y en tono un poco más serio habló – En fin. Si me permites, grandote, le sacaré muestras de sangre a Cuernitos. Yo tampoco confió en S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Por supuesto – accedió Thor, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que entrara a la habitación. Tony se introdujo al cuarto, justo al mismo tiempo que Jane llegaba al punto con una bolsa de plástica en la mano.

- Ropa nueva – indicó Jane deteniéndose ante Thor y ofreciéndole la bolsa. El rubio cogió la bolsa con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Muchas gracias, Jane – agradeció Thor, acariciando la mejilla de la astrofísica.

Transcurrió casi una hora para que la muchacha consiguiera levantarse de su silla y entrara a la habitación. Debía admitir que la imagen de Loki herido y desangrándose era más impactante que la del Dios del Engaño recostado en una cama, enfundado en ropas blancas de hospital, cubierto por sabanas grises hasta el pecho y luciendo dormido. Thor estaba sentado en una silla de gran tamaño al lado izquierdo de la cama y sujetaba la mano de su hermano con firmeza. El Dios del Trueno la volteó a ver y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, dejando a Darcy sola con un inconsciente Loki. La castaña se acercó al pie de la cama y se recargó en el barandal sin apartar su vista del hombre frente a ella. Era extraño ver a Loki en su forma jotun, no obstante, era incapaz de ver al monstruo del que tanto hablaba el Dios del Caos. Ella sólo veía a Loki, a su amigo, al hombre que indudablemente amaba. Thor regresó a la habitación cargando un sillón de pequeño tamaño, que Darcy reconoció como uno de los tantos de la sala de espera, lo colocó al otro lado de la cama y le hizo un gesto a la joven para que tomara asiento. Darcy intentó sonreír, mas no lo consiguió, y se sentó en el sillón. Thor posó sus manos en sus hombros y los apretó con delicadeza.

- Estará bien – aseguró Thor sin ningún tipo de duda – Loki es un guerrero. Jamás se dejaría vencer por tan poco.

Darcy asintió, curvando sus labios en lo más cercano a una sonrisa que pudo. Thor abandonó su lugar detrás de ella y volvió a su silla, mientras la mujer asía la fría mano de Loki.

* * *

Separó sus parpados con pesadez. Pestañeó un par de veces, sus ojos adecuándose a la intensa luz del día. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, observando el cielo azul arriba de él. ¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose. Examinó sus alrededores con la mirada. Estaba en medio de un amplio y verde pastizal, con algunos árboles y arbustos esparcidos. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña loma y el sol se hallaba en el punto más alto del firmamento. El lugar le resultaba familiar. Como si ya hubiera estado antes ahí. ¿Cómo llegó a ahí? No recordaba absolutamente nada, hecho que le provocó nerviosismo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse, mas su mente estaba en blanco; totalmente vacía.

Percibió un peso en su mano izquierda y abrió sus ojos de golpe, girando su cabeza en dicha dirección. Sus ojos se entornaron y su boca se entreabrió. Una hermosa mujer estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Su cabello era dorado y brillaba por efecto de los rayos del sol. Sus ojos grises, dulces, amorosos. Su piel blanca, suave. Krista.

- Hola, Loki – saludó la mujer con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto lo enloquecía.

Loki no respondió. Su mente no era capaz de reaccionar y mucho menos de hilar un pensamiento coherente. Krista, su amada Krista, estaba ahí, a su lado, viva.

Sacudió su cabeza y apartó su mano de la de la mujer. No, Krista estaba muerta y enterrada. La mujer junto a él no era nada más que un engaño. A no ser que… Los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza de golpe, aturdiéndolo. El ataque a Boston. Los Gigantes de Hielo. Angerboda.

Se llevó una mano al estomago justamente en el punto en que el arma blandida por la hechicera lo atravesó. Lo demás eran flashazos, diminutos momentos de lucidez, voces haciendo eco en sus oídos, rostros borrosos, dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó Loki asustado con la mirada al frente.

- No, aún no – contestó Krista.

_No, aún no_. Por supuesto. Angerboda no se desharía de él tan simplemente. No. La hechicera lo quería ver sufrir y él no le daría el gusto. Se puso de pie en un movimiento y empezó a caminar sin dirección. Repitió en su cabeza cada momento de su batalla con la mujer. Cada movimiento. Sin lugar a dudas utilizó magia para debilitarlo. No existía forma en el universo de que Angerboda se convirtiera en tan poderosa contrincante en los cinco años que llevaba sin verla. Rememoró cuando lo hirió con la daga. El dolor tampoco fue normal, lo cual implicaba que no sólo lo hirió, sino que introdujo una sustancia a su cuerpo, hecho que explicaría su actual situación. Había un gran número de venenos que atacaban tanto al cuerpo, como a la mente y la hechicera sabía a la perfección que su mente era lo más importante para él.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió Krista detrás de él con curiosidad.

- "Vamos" me suena a multitud – formuló Loki con frialdad. Krista rodó los ojos y apresuró el paso con la finalidad de caminar a su lado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – reformuló su pregunta la mujer.

- Considerando que no eres nada más que el producto del veneno que Angerboda me suministró, no pienso darte ningún tipo de información – apuntó Loki.

- Buscas la salida – estableció Krista. Loki frunció el seño. Maravilloso, Angerboda disfrutaba de acceso a sus pensamientos – El veneno está diseñado para jugar con tu mente, con lo consciente y lo inconsciente. A menos de que encuentres el antídoto, estarás a merced de esa bruja lo que te reste de vida. Despierto o dormido. Realmente no importa.

_Bruja_. Sólo Krista se refería de esa manera a Angerboda. Marcharon durante un tiempo en silencio, Loki revisando cada punto con precisión. Todas las ilusiones mentales constaban de un punto de entrada y uno de salida. Una vez fuera de ahí, estando consciente en el mundo real, le sería más fácil trabajar en un antídoto.

- ¿Por qué quieres volver? – preguntó Krista cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- No creerás que moriré sin dar pelea, ¿o si? – indicó Loki.

- ¿Y por qué pelear? – inquirió Krista con la vista en el suelo – Ya no te queda nada por lo que pelear, ¿o sí? Por eso te dejaste caer al abismo.

Loki se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver amenazadoramente a su acompañante. Krista ladeó su cabeza hacia él, sonriendo.

- Sólo piénsalo – habló Krista - ¿Por qué luchar? ¿Para qué volver? ¿Acaso hay una buena razón para desgastarse? Angerboda no te la hará fácil. Si logras despertar, lo poco que te quede de vida será un infierno – alargó su mano y la entrelazó con la de Loki. El Dios del Engaño bajó su mirada al suelo – En cambio, si permaneces aquí conmigo, estarás tranquilo, feliz y gozaremos estos días juntos. ¿Para qué despertar? Allá no habrá nadie esperándote. Estarás solo, sin nadie que tome tu mano cuando el dolor sea insoportable. Sin nadie que te tranquilice cuando esa bruja comience a jugar con tu cabeza. Sin nadie que te ame como yo te amo.

Loki alzó su cabeza y posó sus ojos en los de la mujer, dudoso. Esto era un engaño, una pantomima creada por esa despreciable hechicera, sin embargo, sus palabras eran verdad. Si despertaba, ¿quién estaría a su lado? Thor probablemente.

- Es su responsabilidad estar ahí, no es porque realmente le interese tu bienestar – declaró Krista colocando su mano libre sobre su hombro derecho – Posiblemente te cuide unos días, vigile tu sueño un par de noches, mas al final se cansará y te abandonará. ¿No ha sido así siempre? Cuando más lo has necesitado, ¿dónde estuvo? Las incontables veces que permitió que te culparan sin merecerlo. Las múltiples veces que consintió que sus amigos te humillaran – subió su mano y la apoyó en su cuello. Loki cerró los ojos ante el contacto - ¿Ya olvidaste todas las veces que le suplicaste que hablará con Odín a nuestro favor, que nos apoyará para que me concediera la inmortalidad? ¿Y él que hizo? No hizo nada – la furia y la frustración se posesionaron del pecho del hombre – Se quedó de pie, contemplando durante siglos como te hacías pedazos hasta no quedar nada – la mujer tomó su cara entre sus manos y este abrió una vez más sus ojos – ¿Para qué quieres volver a ese infierno que es tu vida? ¿Para seguir sufriendo? No hay nada allá que valga la pena. No te queda nada, Loki. Ni hogar, ni familia, ni amigos. Quédate conmigo, mi amor.

Loki alejó su vista de Krista, percibiendo un escozor en sus ojos. Tenía razón. ¿Para qué desgastarse? ¿Para qué luchar? ¿Para demostrar un punto? ¿Para restregarle su victoria a Angerboda? ¿Y después qué? ¿Volver a su apática vida? ¿Viviendo en un planeta que aborrecía, rodeado de una especie inferior? ¿Soportar los patéticos intentos de Thor de arreglar las cosas? ¿Conformarse con ridículos juegos con Tony Stark o inofensivas bromas dirigidas al resto de los Vengadores? ¿Sufrir las malditas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche? ¿La incertidumbre con la que vivía cada día? ¿Y para qué?

Devolvió su vista a la de su difunta esposa. Esa sonrisa de lado, esos amorosos ojos. Recargó su frente en la de Krista, sonriendo levemente. ¿Para qué pelear, si tenía todo lo que había deseado por siglos frente a él?

* * *

_Observaba ansioso el techo de su habitación, revolviéndose entre sus cobijas. Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas y respiraba con dificultad a causa de sus sollozos. Otra pesadilla. Cogió una de sus almohadas y la abrazo con fuerza, imaginando que el inanimado objeto era su hermano. _

_Ese día se cumplía exactamente dos semanas desde el incidente. Él y sus amigos habían planeado una excursión fuera del castillo para adentrarse al bosque que lo rodeaba y donde los mayores solían ir a cazar. Ninguno contaba con la edad de realizar semejante aventura, tan sólo eran niños de 10 años, pero, como siempre, Thor no escuchó las palabras de advertencia de nadie y consiguió convencer a sus amigos de seguirlo. Dirigió a Sif, Fandral, Balder y Tyr por los límites del castillo en busca de una forma de eludir a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada. Pasaron casi una hora tratando de salir sin ser inadvertidos, mas desistieron al decimo intento de ser descubiertos. Volvieron al interior del castillo desilusionados. Decidieron ir a las cocinas en busca de algo para comer y fue camino a dicho sitio donde la gran idea surgió en la cabeza de Thor. En uno de los jardines interiores del palacio, vislumbró a Loki y a su madre en su paseo diario. El pequeño chico de siete años intercambiaba su mirada de un libro en sus manos a Frigga, seguramente acribillando a la reina con preguntas sobre magia. Thor sonrió con astucia. A su corta edad, su hermano ya se había forjado una reputación de problemático. Le jugaba bromas a los guardias, a los miembros de la corte, a él y a sus amigos y siempre salía airoso de la mayoría. Era un experto para huir y esconderse. Sin duda alguna él los ayudaría a salir del castillo._

_Esa noche, una vez que su madre los hubiera arropado a cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos, Thor se escabulló a los aposentos de su hermano. Requirió de mucha persuasión, pues Loki se sentía traicionado por no haber sido considerado para la excursión la primera vez. Sinceramente, habían sido Balder y Tyr quienes se negaron a aceptar la presencia de Loki a pesar de la insistencia de Thor; para nadie era un misterio que estos dos despreciaban al más pequeño de los hijos de Odín y el sentimiento era mutuo. Finalmente, el niño aceptó ayudarlos y al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Tras recorrer un intrincado número de pasillos, el grupo emergió a la parte trasera del castillo, donde la protección era notablemente menor. En un ligero momento de distracción de parte de los guardias, atravesaron una de las puertas y se vieron fuera de los límites del castillo. Se encaminaron al bosque y se internaron en él. Empezaron a discutir sobre a donde ir primero, optando por las cataratas. Una vez allí, Thor instó a todos a escalar el risco, pronto convirtiéndose eso en una competencia por ver quién llegaba primero. Thor y Tyr arribaron a la cima casi al mismo tiempo y desde ahí apremiaron a sus amigos a apresurarse._

_Sif y Loki eran los últimos, estando el segundo muy rezagado a la primera. Las burlas de Tyr y Balder en contra de Loki eran audibles y Fandral pronto se les unió. Thor alzó sus gritos en apoyo a su hermano, diciéndole que no los escuchara. Mas, si había algo que Loki detestaba, era que se burlaran de él y su incapacidad de mantener el ritmo de su hermano y sus amigos. El pequeño niño aumentó su velocidad furioso y entonces ocurrió._

_La escena se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Thor. Loki falló en apoyar su pie en una roca firme y resbaló. El agarre de sus manos se soltó y cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado. Por un momento todos se quedaron estáticos. Fue Sif la primera en reaccionar, descendiendo con cuidado el risco. Tyr y Balder se echaron a reír y Thor y Fandral comenzaron a bajar la pendiente. La angustiada voz de Sif taladraba los oídos de Thor cada noche. "¡Está sangrando! ¡No despierta!". Thor saltó los últimos dos metros y cayó al suelo trastabillando. Volteó a ver a su hermano y todo color abandonó su rostro. Loki estaba tirado en el suelo, su pierna y brazos izquierdos en un raro ángulo y debajo de su cabeza había un gran charco de sangre. Se hincó ante él e hizo el ademán de tocarlo, mas Sif lo detuvo. Fandral anunció que iría por ayuda y Thor comenzó a gritarle al pequeño niño para que despertara._

_Los guardias de palacio no demoraron en llegar al sitio y trasladaron a Loki al castillo con extremo cuidado. El regaño del Padre de Todo había sido enérgico y podían apostar a que todo Asgard escuchó sus estridentes gritos. Sin embargo, la reprimenda grupal fue poco en comparación a la que Thor recibió en individual. "¡Es tu hermano menor! ¡Tiene siete años! ¡Como el mayor deberías de ser el más responsable! ¡Mira dónde has puesto a tu hermano con tu imprudencia!"._

_Tras horas de incertidumbre, Eir y su grupo de sanadores abandonó la habitación de Loki informando sobre la salud del chico. La caída había sido de una considerable altura, dañando varios de los órganos internos y causándole fracturas en su brazo y pierna izquierdas. Pero lo más preocupante era el golpe en su cabeza. El golpe fue de tal dimensión que, sin importar el esfuerzo de Eir, la diosa no otorgaba muchas esperanzas de que el joven príncipe reaccionara otra vez._

_Desde ese fatídico momento, Frigga no se había despegado de su hijo menor y Thor no tenía otra opción que aguardar cada día afuera de la habitación de su hermano en espera a que le permitieran entrar a verlo o que la situación cambiara. El único capaz de moverlo del punto era Odín cada noche para que se retirara a su cuarto a descansar, lo cual el rubio no había podido hacer durante esos días. Cada noche despertaba aterrado, a veces por haber rememorado la caída de su hermano, otras porque soñaba con que Loki moría._

_Cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó contra la almohada. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que un ruido lo hiciera sobresaltarse. Se incorporó, sentándose en su cama. Se oían voces provenientes del pasillo, así como pasos apresurados, yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro. Apartó sus cobijas y se levantó de la cama. Se aproximó a la puerta con lentitud, temeroso. El inusual movimiento únicamente podía significar cambios en el estado de Loki y, considerando el diagnóstico de esa mañana de Eir, lo más probable es que el cambio no fuera positivo. Entreabrió la puerta de su recámara y asomó un ojo. La puerta de la habitación de su hermano estaba a metros de distancia, mas era incapaz de escuchar claramente a los sanadores y guardias reunidos en el pasillo. Tampoco veía sus rostros, siendo la luz muy opaca. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, las lágrimas una vez más escapando de sus ojos. Loki tenía que estar bien. No podía…_

_Alguien empujó la puerta de madera y Thor por poco cae al suelo por el golpe. Alzó su cabeza aturdido, encontrándose con el inexpresivo rostro de su padre. El pánico recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, listo para oír lo peor. Odín sonrió levemente en son tranquilizador y posó una de sus manos en su hombro._

_- Alguien desea verte – manifestó Odín. Thor ladeó la cabeza confundido – Dos semanas inconsciente y lo primero que solicita es la presencia de su hermano._

_A Thor le costó un tiempo comprender las palabras del rey de Asgard y, cuando al fin lo hizo, salió en estampida en dirección a la recámara de Loki. Empujó a cuanta persona se puso en su camino y, al alcanzar la cama de su hermano, su llanto se intensificó. Loki estaba ahí, con mirada soñolienta, sonriéndole. Frigga acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y también le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos igualmente vidriosos. Thor subió a la cama, gateó hacia su hermano, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Loki apoyó su cabeza en la del rubio._

_- Perdón – masculló Thor entre sollozos._

_- ¿Por qué? – susurró Loki con voz ronca – Yo fui el genio… que se cayó._

_Thor soltó una pequeña risa._

_- No volverá a pasar – aseguró el chico. Loki bufó divertido y Thor se levantó fingiendo ofensa - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mi palabra? – Loki negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

_- Son un imán para los problemas ustedes dos – intervino Frigga contenta._

_- Bueno, entonces confía en esto – habló Thor posando su mano en el cuello de su hermano – Yo te cuidaré y no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra. Es una promesa._

_- Eso… suena un poco más creíble – asintió Loki cerrando sus ojos exhausto._

Contemplaba a su hermano con expectación, su mano firme sobre la del Dios del Engaño. Esperaba que en cualquier momento abriera los ojos, que se moviera, que abriera su boca con algún mordaz comentario o una burla a la preocupación y angustia en su rostro. No obstante, las horas transcurrían y Loki se mantenía inmóvil e inconsciente. Llevó su mano libre a su cara y talló sus ojos. No recordaba haber visto tan aterrado a su hermano como durante el camino al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. No era la primera vez que el hombre terminaba gravemente herido y era reconocido por su entereza, una que ni los más fuertes e imponentes guerreros de Asgard ostentaban. Verlo así, con la vista desenfocada, tratando de hablar y gritar, aferrándose a él con desesperación fue mucho más terrorífico que verlo herido.

Suspiró, devolviendo su mirada a su hermano. Había prometido protegerlo cuando eran niños y de todas las promesas que había olvidado y roto con el pasar de los siglos, esa era la que más le pesaba. Se echó para atrás el cabello y comenzó a tararear la canción que su madre solía cantarles cuando eran niños y estaban enfermos. Qué sencilla sería su vida si volvieran a esa época. Sin nada más que hacer que estudiar y jugar. Siendo hermanos, amigos.

- Bonita canción – opinó Darcy atrás de él. Thor volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta. La joven se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con un pequeño ramo de flores en una de sus manos, un empaque de plástico transparente, a través del cual se podía observar un suculento y gigantesco emparedado, en la otra y una mochila en su hombro. Hacía más de una hora que Steve se la había llevado prácticamente a la fuerza para que comiera – Traje flores – volteó a ver el ramo – No sé si a Loki le gusten, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. se gana el premio a la decoración más deprimente del mundo, así que… - dio unos pasos hacia él y le ofreció el empaque de plástico – Sustento, grandote.

- Mi más sincero agradecimiento – sonrió Thor, abriendo inmediatamente el envase.

Darcy soltó el ramo de tulipanes rojos encima de la cama, a los pies de Loki, y posó su mochila en el borde de la cama. La abrió y sacó de su interior un florero de cristal que había "tomado prestado" de la recepción de S.H.I.E.L.D. Fue hacia el baño personal con el que contaba el cuarto y lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad. Emergió del baño, topándose con la imagen de Thor metiendo a su boca el último pedazo de su emparedado. Darcy parpadeó incrédula, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesita de noche a la izquierda de la cama. Colocó el florero arriba de ella y después introdujo el ramo en su interior.

- Mejor, ¿no? – dijo Darcy después de arreglar un poco las flores.

- Sin duda – asintió Thor – Las cámaras de sanación en Asgard son tan suntuosas como cualquier otro sitio. Jamás he comprendido porque los humanos adornan tan escasamente sus centros de salud y con colores neutros. Es… lúgubre.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Darcy en tono sarcástico, dándole una palmadita en la espalda - ¿Y qué dice? – Thor la miró confundido – La canción, ¿de qué habla?

- Es una canción que mi madre nos cantaba cuando nos enfermábamos o terminábamos gravemente heridos – explicó Thor – Habla sobre las bellezas de los Nueve Reinos.

- ¿Me la enseñas? – pidió Darcy, regresando a su sillón al otro lado de la cama. La sonrisa de Thor aumentó.

- Por supuesto, aunque es asgardiano – indicó Thor.

- Sé un poco de asgardiano – declaró Darcy – Y estoy segura de que todas esas palabras son groserías - Thor emitió una sonora carcajada - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? A tu hermano le encanta maldecir cuando se enoja.

- No lo dudo – aceptó Thor con su conocida jovialidad.

* * *

Oprimió con furia a Gungnir en su mano. Realmente no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba esa patética y estúpida mortal, sentada a un lado del inconsciente Loki, tomándolo de la mano y cantándole. ¡Cantándole! ¡Después de cómo la había tratado las últimas semanas! ¡Después de que la humilló y la ofendió! ¡¿Acaso carecía de amor propio y dignidad?! ¡En el nombre de Yggdrassil, ¿qué demonios debía de hacer Loki para que lo odiara?! ¿Golpearla? ¿Insultarla directamente? ¿Matarla? ¡¿Qué?!

Resopló molesta. Tenía que deshacerse de ella y debía hacerlo antes de que arruinara todo su plan.

* * *

_Sigyn inclinó su cabeza confundida, sin poder dar crédito a lo que el hombre sentado frente a ella acababa de decirle._

_- ¿Qué? – pronunció la diosa incrédula. _

_Loki suspiró por la nariz. Su expresión era indescifrable, mas existía cierta emoción en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer: dolor._

_- Te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad, Sigyn – reiteró Loki – Nuestra unión no debió ser tan prolongada. Hablaré con el Padre de Todo hoy mismo y anularemos el matrimonio._

_El Dios del Engaño se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de su recámara, bajo la mirada perturbada de su aún esposa._

_- ¿Por qué? – inquirió. Loki se detuvo, su mano derecha sobre la superficie de la puerta._

_- Porque mereces ser feliz… - respondió Loki - y conmigo nunca lo serás._

La Diosa de la Fidelidad recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca en busca de libros. Cargaba entre sus brazos tres voluminosos tomos y trataba desesperadamente de recordar la ubicación de un cuarto libro. Giró su cabeza hacia los elfos oscuros que vigilaban la entrada de la estancia. Llevaba un buen tiempo caminando entre los estantes y sus dos captores empezaban a verla con suspicacia. Suspiró derrotada y emprendió su camino a la salida. Uno de los elfos obstaculizó su marcha y le hizo una tosca seña con el fin de que le mostrara los libros. Rodó los ojos y, fingiéndose ofendida, se los entregó. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y aguardó impaciente a que ambos elfos concluyeran con su escrutinio. Al fin, los dos asintieron al unísono y le devolvieron los libros, señalándole la puerta. Abandonó la biblioteca y caminó por los desérticos pasillos del castillo a paso veloz, sin prestar atención a los dos guardias que se habían convertido en su sombra. Minutos más tarde, se halló frente a su habitación, entró en ella y le cerró la puerta en las narices a los insufribles elfos. Agradecía que por lo menos Angerboda le permitiera un poco de privacidad.

Fue hacia su amplia cama y soltó los libros en ella. Se sentó y cogió uno de ellos entre sus manos, acariciando la portada, sobre la cual rezaba "Cuentos y leyendas de Asgard". La coloración de la cubierta cambió de un café a un gris blanquecino y las palabras se transfiguraron. "Magia ancestral de los Nueve Reinos y más allá". Sonrió con nostalgia. Recordaba la vez que Loki le enseñó ese hechizo de camuflaje. Apenas eran unos adolescentes.

Loki. A pesar de que su historia no fuera una de las mejores, no podía estar de acuerdo con las acciones de Angerboda. Lo admitía: Loki daba mucho que desear como marido, pero, visto en retrospectiva, no era capaz de reprocharle nada. La salvó de un matrimonio que probablemente habría terminado peor que el suyo. Sin importar el poco tiempo que pudo disfrutarlos, le dio dos hermosos hijos, Narvi y Vali. Y le otorgó su libertad al darse cuenta de que era indescriptiblemente infeliz. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía odiarlo y le costaba reconocer a ese monstruo que Thor había traído consigo hacía tres años como el mismo hombre con quien creció y estuvo casada por un tiempo.

Suspiró una vez más y abrió el libro en el índice. No sabía si podría ayudar a Loki, sin embargo a toda costa debía de encontrar la manera de contactar a Thor y ponerlo al tanto de la situación. El futuro rey de Asgard era vulnerable a la magia de la hechicera, mas sus poderosos amigos midgardianos no lo eran. Probablemente ellos fueran capaces de derrotarla. Y Sigyn estaba segura de algo: una vez que vencieran a Angerboda, Loki, los reyes, su familia y Asgard en general estarían a salvo.

* * *

Loki contemplaba el firmamento ligeramente fascinado. El sol permanecía en lo más alto y no se había movido de dicho punto desde la primera vez que abrió sus ojos. Suponía que era parte de la ilusión de Angerboda, desproveerlo de cualquier instrumento que pudiera facilitarle la contabilización del tiempo. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y, sinceramente, no le interesaba en lo absoluto saberlo. Bajó su vista y la posó en el desnudo cuerpo de Krista que descansaba arriba de él, apenas cubierto por su abrigo. Acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha, apartando unos mechones de cabello. Minutos, horas, días, realmente no importaba, mientras pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de su amada esposa. Besó la frente de la mujer y cerró sus ojos contento.

Y al tiempo que se permitía quedarse dormido, sintió al aire acariciando su oído, susurrándole palabras incomprensibles, en un dulce tono que poco a poco lo colmaba de paz.

* * *

- …lo grabé… bueno… he estado grabando todos los capítulos desde hace un mes – platicaba Darcy mientras arreglaba el nuevo ramo de tulipanes que le compró a Loki en su camino de su departamento al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Se encontraba sola en la habitación, pues Thor estaba en la cafetería comiendo – Para verlos cuando salgas de aquí. Por supuesto que primero tendremos que platicar, pero… - clavó su vista en Loki, percibiendo como la punzada en su pecho aumentaba.

Apartó sus manos del arreglo floral, suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama sin quitar sus ojos del hombre. Había pasado la noche del sábado y todo el domingo a lado del Dios del Engaño. La idea de irse y dejarlo no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que Thor estaría ahí, cuidándolo cada minuto, sin embargo, para ella eso no era suficiente. Consideró la idea de avisar en su trabajo que se ausentaría ese día, mas la desechó al instante. No sabía cuántos días pasarían hasta que Loki se restableciera y si faltaba a su trabajo más de una semana seguramente la despedirían. Prefería guardar los permisos para cuando el asgardiano despertará… o por si no lo hacía. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Loki estaría bien. Él estaría bien.

La puerta se abrió y entró Thor en el cuarto. Darcy se puso de pie, le dedicó una sonrisa a Loki y apretó su mano.

- Voy a trabajar, regreso más tarde – se despidió Darcy. Arregló la mochila en su hombro y giró sobre sí misma, clavando sus ojos en Thor – Avísame cualquier cosa, ¿ok?

Thor movió su cabeza afirmativamente y la muchacha encaminó sus pasos a la puerta. Le echó una última mirada a Loki antes de salir y se retiró.

Las horas transcurrieron insoportablemente lento y cuando finalmente fue su hora de almuerzo, Darcy optó por visitar el laboratorio de Tony en lugar de volver al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Perdería mucho tiempo en el trayecto y sólo pasaría poco tiempo con Loki. Bajó por el ascensor hasta el piso donde se ubicaba el área de trabajo del billonario y emergió del aparato dándole una mordida a un panque que había comprado esa mañana. Al igual que la organización gubernamental, Stark estaba buscando un antídoto para el veneno que afectaba al Dios del Engaño y Darcy no había escuchado sobre los avances hasta ahora. Se detuvo ante la entrada, siendo recibida por la amable voz de JARVIS. La puerta corrediza se desplazó a la izquierda y Darcy se introdujo en la estancia. No recordaba haber estado antes ahí. El laboratorio sin lugar a dudas era el más grande del edificio, por lo menos dos veces más amplio que el de Jane, y tenía todas sus mesas repletas de aparatos, máquinas y objetos que Darcy desconocía en su mayoría.

- ¡Darcy! – la saludó Tony al fondo del área, su vista pegada a una pantalla que flotaba frente a él sobre una mesa - ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita?

- Sólo pasaba a saludar – habló Darcy acercándose al superhéroe – Y ver cómo vas con el antídoto.

- Y el interés tiene cuerpo y se llama "Darcy Lewis" – le recriminó burlón Tony.

- Oye, no es como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo – apuntó Darcy sentándose en uno de los bancos de la mesa y en un tono rasposo habló – "Darcy, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿cómo despertaste hoy? ¿Loki ya creo el antídoto?"

- ¡Mi voz no suena así! - saltó Tony con una mano en su pecho escandalizado. La muchacha rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza divertida. Stark la volteó a ver con cierto tono de frustración en sus ojos – Aún no encuentro nada, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Tú novio saldrá vivo de todo esto y pronto podremos reírnos y bromear sobre el asunto.

- No es mi novio – corrigió Darcy dándole otro mordisco a su panquecillo.

- Sí, claro, como tú digas – aceptó Tony con sarcasmo - ¿Y qué tal estuvo la cena?

- ¿Cuál cena? – preguntó Darcy perdida.

- Oh vamos, no te servirá hacerte la inocente – expresó Tony – Loki me preguntó por un lujoso restaurante donde llevarte a cenar y, tomando en cuenta que no puedo preguntarle a él los detalles y además nunca me los contaría, te pregunto a ti. ¿Ya cerraron el trato, verdad?

Darcy lo observó por un momento, su mente en blanco. Cena. En un lujoso restaurante.

_- Hey – saludó Darcy sin mucho ánimo poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_- Vine por ti – expuso Loki – Tengo planes para esta noche._

Planes. Loki la iba a llevar a cenar. A un lindo y lujoso restaurante. Bajó su cabeza, sufriendo un malestar general. Si hubiera esperado un poco más… si no hubiera sido tan directa… probablemente… posiblemente… Habrían ido a cenar. Habrían platicado de manera más extensa. Le habría podido decir cómo se sentía. Habrían pasado la noche juntos.

Si le importaba a Loki. Por supuesto que le importaba. De no ser así, no habría planeado una cena. Y no le habría llamado más de treinta veces al celular durante la noche. Y no habría ido a buscarla a la mañana siguiente. ¿Por qué no abrió la maldita puerta? Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no estaría en una estúpida cama de hospital.

Sintió un peso sobre su mano y alzó su cabeza de golpe. Tony la miraba con la palabra culpa escrita en todas las facciones de su rostro, ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Darcy cogió el pañuelo, notando que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Se despidió con un simple "Hasta luego" y casi corrió a la puerta. El billonario suspiró, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar mi bocota? – cuestionó al vacio Tony. Dummy, que cargaba la caja de pañuelos desechables, movió su brazo electrónico de arriba a abajo ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

* * *

- Creo que hay un lago pasando esa pendiente – señaló Krista arreglando su cabello. Loki, de pie a su lado y colocándose su abrigo, levantó su vista hacia el punto mencionado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió Loki volteándola a ver – Me resulta conocido este lugar - la mujer se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie - ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

- ¿Importa? – preguntó Krista aproximándose a él – Es un lugar hermoso. Disfrutémoslo.

- Brillante idea – aceptó Loki posando su mano en la nuca de su acompañante y besándola de lleno en los labios - ¿Vamos al lago? – propuso en cuanto se separaron. Krista dudó por un momento, mas asintió.

Loki la tomó de la mano y ambos emprendieron el camino. Con cada paso que daban parecía que su destino se alejaba más y el hecho causó desconfianza en el Dios del Engaño.

De repente, comenzó a percibir una disminución en la temperatura. Gruesas nubes grises cubrían el hasta ahora claro cielo. Y el viento le hablaba de nuevo al oído con una voz tan familiar, tan conocida, pero a la vez tan extraña, gritándole, exigiéndole que corriera, que soltara a Krista y corriera a la pequeña montaña.

Su acompañante se detuvo, causando que él también parara. El aire se sumió en un abrumador silencio y Loki se giró para encarar a Krista. Se sorprendió al ver el terror en la expresión de la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Loki aproximándose a la rubia. Esta soltó su mano y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Loki angustiado con la actitud de su esposa.

- Monstruo – masculló Krista aterrada.

Loki frunció el seño y giró su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de la criatura que causaba tal temor en la mujer. Sin embargo, eran los únicos en el amplio pastizal. Devolvió su atención a Krista y dio un paso hacia ella, provocando que ella se alejara aún más sin dejar de repetir la palabra monstruo. Alargó una mano hacia ella y entonces lo comprendió. Su mano era azul. Tocó su cara, sintiendo lo rugoso de su piel y las marcas en ella. Por alguna razón, su apariencia había cambiado a su repulsiva forma jotun.

Trató de cambiar, mas no lo consiguió. Alzó sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador y se aproximó a Krista.

- Puedo explicarlo, no tienes por qué temer, sigo siendo yo – dijo con calma, a pesar de que el mismo empezaba a sentir el miedo crepitar en su interior.

- ¿E-e-eres un jotun? – cuestionó Krista asustada.

- Si, pero… - comenzó Loki.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuve casada con un… con un… mons… - habló Krista perturbada. Loki desapareció la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de los brazos.

- ¡No! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Loki! – exclamó Loki contundente.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES, ASQUEROSO MONSTRUO! – gritó Krista tratando desesperadamente de soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡Soy el mismo hombre que amas, Krista! – aseguro Loki desesperado y aumentando la fuerza en su agarre - ¡Esto no cambia nada!

- ¡Eres una mentira! – soltó Krista parando en sus intentos de liberarse - ¡Todo lo que conocí de ti fue una mentira!

- ¡No es verdad! – refutó Loki.

- ¡No eres de Asgard, no eres hijo de Odín, no eres nada! – indicó Krista - ¡No eres nada más que una aberración! Y pensar que te escogí a ti, ¡a ti! ¡un despreciable jotun!, en lugar de Thor.

- No digas eso – le advirtió Loki acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, la ira rápidamente inundando su cuerpo – No te atrevas a…

- ¿A qué? – lo cortó desafiante - ¿A confirmarte lo que siempre supiste?

- Te lo advierto – siseó Loki sujetándola tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que le causaría moretones.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres oír sobre como Thor me cortejaba? – aguijoneó Krista - ¿Sobre las múltiples veces que nos revolcamos en tu habitación mientras tu practicabas tu inútil y ridícula magia? ¿Sobre como él es más hombre que tú?

- Cállate – le advirtió Loki.

- ¿Sabes por qué nunca nos apoyó? Por qué me deseaba para él – señaló Krista con veneno - ¿Sabes por qué nunca acepté esa estúpida manzana que robaste? ¿Por qué me sentí aliviada cuando el Padre de Todo se negó a convertirme en una Aesir? Porque la eternidad a tu lado habría sido un suplicio.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – exigió Loki tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Dios de las Mentiras no es capaz de soportar un poco de verdad? – se burló Krista - ¿En verdad creíste que alguna vez te amé? ¿A ti? ¿Al debilucho escondido detrás de la sombra de su hermano? ¿Al que hacía tontos trucos de magia en lugar de luchar como un hombre? ¿Al desequilibrado mental que se despertaba un día feliz y al siguiente deprimido? ¿Al monstruo? – Se puso de pie, ante la mirada asesina de Loki – Seamos sinceros, Loki. ¿Quién podría amar a alguien como tú? No eres nadie. No tienes nada que ofrecer. Por eso estás solo. Por eso no habrá nadie esperándote cuando despiertes. Por eso te vas a pudrir en este lugar hasta que te mueras

El hombre la cogió del cuello con ambas manos y apretó con fuerza. Krista posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Loki en un intento desesperado de que la soltara. Pataleó, lo arañó, le suplicó, mas el Dios del Caos no la liberó hasta que su cuerpo estuvo inerte. La rubia cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, sus ojos en blanco y la boca entreabierta.

Loki la contempló por un largo rato, su mente aún no comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando al fin reaccionó, se dejó caer de rodillas, negando con la cabeza trastornado. La había matado. Había matado a Krista. A su esposa. A la única mujer que amó y amaría en su vida. No. Alargó una temblorosa mano al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer sin atreverse a tocarla. No.

"No es verdad" le susurró esa desconocida y dulce voz al oído "Concéntrate, Loki. Esto no es real."

No es real. No es real. No es real.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y dio varios pasos hacia tras, apartándose del falso cuerpo de Krista. En cuestión de segundos, la mujer desapareció, el cielo recuperó su claridad y su forma jotun se disolvió dando paso a su conocido tono de piel pálido. Permaneció en el punto pasmado. _El veneno está diseñado para jugar con tu mente, con lo consciente y lo inconsciente. A menos de que encuentres el antídoto, estarás a merced de esa bruja lo que te reste de vida. Despierto o dormido. Realmente no importa._

Era un reverendo imbécil. Cerró sus manos en puño furioso. ¡Había permitido que Angerboda jugara con él! ¡Con el recuerdo de Krista! ¡¿Cómo se dejó engañar de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo cayó tan fácilmente?! Volteó a ver el cielo, al inamovible sol en lo más alto de él, gruñó y empezó a caminar sin ninguna dirección. Había perdido tiempo valioso disfrutando de una ridícula ilusión. Patético.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo golpeó, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por poco caer al suelo. Gruñó de nuevo y prosiguió con su camino. Sin embargo, ni bien dio dos pasos, otra ráfaga lo golpeó esta vez tirándolo. Loki se levantó, maldiciendo. Intentó continuar, mas pronto se vio envuelto en un remolino de viento.

"¡Vas en la dirección equivocada!" zumbó en sus oídos la voz. Loki podía jurar que en alguna otra parte había escuchado esa chillona y demandante voz antes.

El remolino lo soltó y se alejó de él, dejándolo un tanto mareado y desubicado. El Dios del Engaño lo siguió con la vista hasta que se disolvió en lo alto de la cumbre. Según la ilusión de Krista, existía un lago al pasar la pequeña pendiente. Entreabrió su boca, su mente conectando los puntos con gran rapidez: La rubia dudó cuando le propuso que se dirigieran al lago. Por más que caminaron, nunca pudieron acercarse ni un poco. La ilusión terminó en el justo momento en que él optó por encaminar sus pasos a dicho punto…

La salida debía estar ahí. La forma de escapar de esa estúpida prisión creada por Angerboda estaba ahí. Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la misma dirección que el remolino. Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de otro engaño de esa maldita hechicera.

* * *

_Aguardaba impaciente a recibir noticias. Los días transcurrían sin que ningún emisario volviera a Asgard con nuevas del frente de batalla. Lo último que supo de su marido y los fieles guerreros que lideraba era que habían acorralado a Laufey y sus gigantes en Jotunheim. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra concluyera, arrojando un vencedor. Sólo rezaba a todos los dioses porque Odín regresará a la ciudad con vida._

_ Bajó su vista del libro que intentaba leer desde hace unas noches y fijó sus ojos en su pequeño hijo de tres años. Thor dormía apaciblemente, sus brazos fuertemente rodeando sus piernas. Acarició su cabello con su mano izquierdo. El pobre niño extrañaba a su padre y le era imposible dormir en su habitación una noche completa. Sufría de pesadillas que lo hacían buscar un refugio al lado de su madre y siempre que entraba a la recámara esperaba ansioso encontrar a su padre allí también. La desilusión y la inquietud en su rostro eran sin duda lo más difícil de afrontar en esos momentos de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo decirle a tu hijo que todo estará bien si tú misma no estás segura de ello? _

_Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche a su derecha. Aproximó su rostro a la vela que los iluminaba con la intención de apagarla, mas se detuvo al escuchar un golpe contra la puerta. Hizo a un lado los brazos de Thor con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo arropó bien con la cobija, acarició su cabello una vez más y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a uno de sus guardias personales afuera._

_- El rey y los guerreros asgardianos han vuelto – anunció el hombre en armadura – El rey ha solicitado su presencia en la cámara de sanación._

_Tras ordenar al guardia que cuidara la habitación y vigilara al joven príncipe, se desplazó, prácticamente corriendo, a la cámara de sanación. El sitio estaba atestado de guerreros convalecientes, unos con heridas de más importancia que otros, y sanadores que iban de una cama a otra. Uno de los guardias la condujo a una de las habitaciones privadas, donde estaba el rey de Asgard. El imponente hombre estaba sentado en una cama, mientras dos sanadores atendían sus heridas y lavaban su cuerpo. Frigga obvio por completo la destrozada armadura tirada en el suelo, el polvo y la sangre que cubrían a su esposo y el parche en su ojo izquierdo y se lanzó contra él en un fuerte abrazo. Después de meses de guerra, de no verlo, de pensar los peores escenarios, al fin estaba ahí, en Asgard, a su lado. Odín la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura aproximándola más a él. La mujer alzó su cabeza fijando sus ojos en los del rey, una esplendida sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Un ligero llanto, indudablemente de un bebe, la sorprendió. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, en busca del causante, hallándolo al otro lado de la habitación siendo revisado por Eir en persona. Devolvió su vista inquisitiva al Padre de Todo y este le hizo una seña a los sanadores para que se retiraran un momento. _

_- Lo descubrí abandonado en el templo – explicó Odín – Abandonado para morir._

_Frigga intercaló su mirada entre sus esposo y el inquieto bebe._

_- ¿E-es un jotun? – preguntó Frigga nerviosa, a lo que Odín asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo trajiste?_

_- Es inocente, no tiene por qué pagar por los errores de sus padres – expuso Odín agotado – Ya muchas seres inocentes han pagado con sus vidas._

_- Lo comprendo – apoyó Frigga - ¿Qué haremos con él?_

_Odín la soltó, enderezándose._

_- Se quedará con nosotros – indicó Odín. La reina dio un paso atrás tomada por sorpresa – Lo criaremos como nuestro hijo._

_- ¿Por qué presiento que me ocultas algo, Odín? – cuestionó Frigga – Puedo comprender que quisieras salvar una vida inocente y pura, pero tomarla bajo tu tutela y más tratándose de un jotun. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tan precipitada decisión?_

_- Si me disculpan – llamó su atención Eir y ambos volvieron su cabeza hacia ella – El bebe se halla en perfectas condiciones, salvo un leve nivel de deshidratación. Mandaré a que le traigan agua y comida._

_- Te agradezco, Eir – habló Odín. La Diosa de la Salud inclinó su cabeza y salió del cuarto dejando a ambos reyes solos con el bebe, quien no paraba de llorar acostado en la mesa donde lo acababan de revisar. Odín suspiró masajeando el arco de su nariz – Es el hijo de Laufey._

_- ¿Qué? – pronunció Frigga incrédula._

_- El mismo lo desamparó en el templo hace unos días, apenas siendo un recién nacido – explicó Odín – Mis hombres lo vieron y los jotuns capturados cerca del recinto lo confirmaron – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el cuarto – Es un plan excepcional: lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo, un príncipe de Asgard. Le enseñaremos a respetarnos y sernos fieles. Lo educaremos bajo nuestra cultura y cuando alcance la edad apropiada lo colocaremos en el trono de Jotunheim. La paz con los jotuns será una realidad, será una situación permanente. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por una nueva guerra._

_- Eso es una insensatez – opinó Frigga indignada - ¡Es un bebé! ¡Es un ser vivo! ¡No un objeto que puedas usar a tu conveniencia!_

_- Le estaríamos dando una vida, Frigga, un hogar, una familia, todo lo que Laufey le negó – señaló Odín exhausto – Y a cambio el nos dará un tratado de paz con Jotunheim._

_- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Frigga determinante, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – No voy a criar a un jotun al lado de mi hijo sólo para que goces de tu anhelada paz. Me niego a fingir ser la madre de alguien únicamente por fines políticos, así que busca otra opción para esa criatura._

_El Padre de Todo suspiró una vez más derrotado, le dedicó una última mirada a su esposa y se marchó. Frigga cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. ¿Criar a un jotun? ¿Ella? ¿Junto a su querido Thor? ¿Cómo si fueran hermanos? ¡¿Acaso Odín había enloquecido durante la guerra?! Era la única explicación para tal disparate. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Posó su mano sobre la superficie de madera y la iba a empujar cuando su atribulada cabeza captó cierto detalle que había ignorado durante su discusión con su marido. El bebe seguía llorando._

_ Ladeó su cabeza en su dirección. El diminuto infante gritaba, manoteaba y pataleaba con fuerza y su instinto maternal simplemente no podía soportar la escena. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba y lo observó. En nada se parecía a un jotun. Su piel era blanca, lechosa; sus ojos verdes y el poco cabello que lucía en su cabecita era negro, probablemente el único rasgo jotun en toda su fisonomía. Estaba envuelto en una delgada cobija, de la cual ya se había deshecho de la mayor parte con sus frenéticos movimientos. Empezó a hacer sonidos para que el bebe se calmara, al tiempo que lo tapaba de nuevo con la cobija y lo cargaba. Lo acurrucó y lo meció con delicadeza entre sus brazos, logrando que poco a poco, el infante se tranquilizara. Cuando finalmente paró de llorar, Frigga se descubrió inmersa en esos brillantes y dulces ojos verdes, que la contemplaban con curiosidad. Se sentó en la cama donde instantes atrás estuviera sentado su esposo, sin dejar de mecer al bebe. Empezó a tararear la canción que cada noche le cantaba a Thor antes de dormir y lentamente los entornados ojos del niño se cerraron. Lo meció por un momento más, sonriendo con contento. Se puso de pie y, estando segura de que no despertaría, se aproximó a la mesa para depositarlo ahí. Mañana a primera hora buscaría donde acomodar a tan hermoso bebe. Con esa apariencia asgardiana nadie sospecharía su verdadero origen. Posó al bebe en la mesa y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta._

_ Un nuevo llanto retumbó en la habitación y Frigga regresó presurosa al lado del lloroso niño, cuyos gemidos eran aún más potentes que antes._

_- No, no, no – dijo Frigga en tono tranquilizador, cargando una vez más al bebe – No, no llores. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy – acarició su mejilla – Aquí estoy, hermoso._

_Tardó más tiempo esta vez en calmarlo y, una vez que consiguió dormirlo de nuevo, lo envolvió en otra cobija más abrigadora y se lo llevó de la sala de curación sin mirar atrás, ni prestar atención a las extrañas miradas que recibía de parte de sus súbditos. Recorrió los pasillos del castillo con su vista fija en el pequeño bebe y cantando en voz baja. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nadie aceptaría a un bebe jotun como su hijo y, aunque pudiera aparentar ser uno, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían e indudablemente le harían daño, incluso podrían matarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en dicha posibilidad. Negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla del dormido infante. No, no permitiría que lo lastimaran. Lo cuidaría, lo protegería y lo criaría como su hijo, tal y como Odín quería. Ese hermoso y dulce bebe merecía una vida, un hogar, una familia y amor, mucho amor. Ella le daría todo eso. Ya después vería como hacer cambiar de parecer a su obstinado marido en cuanto a los planes políticos. Bajó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la frente del bebe, sonriéndole. El pequeño se movió entre sus cobijas, apoyando su cabecita en su pecho. Frigga suspiró encantada._

La reina caminaba a lo largo y ancho de su celda con una mano sobre su estomago. El estar recluida comenzaba a inquietarla y las más recientes noticias de parte de Sygin no había hecho más que acrecentar su nerviosismo y preocupación. Angerboda lideró un ataque contra Midgard, durante el cual Loki resultó gravemente herido. El menor de sus hijos se hallaba en un estado delicado, inmerso en una trampa mental creada por esa despreciable hechicera y no daba señales de despertar pronto. Mientras tanto, un veneno corroía su interior, haciéndolo perder grandes cantidades de sangre y destruyendo sus órganos internos con lentitud.

- Necesitas serenarte – habló Odín. El rey se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en las rejas de la celda.

- Mi hijo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no puedes pedirme que me calme – indicó Frigga sin mirarlo.

- ¿Tan poco confías en tu hijo? – inquirió Odín con seriedad. Frigga se detuvo, encarándolo.

- Ya son cinco días, Odín – puntualizó Frigga – Un hombre con el poder de Loki habría escapado de esa ilusión en cuestión de horas. ¿Y qué si no puede? ¿Si algo lo retiene? ¿Si necesita ayuda desde el exterior? Ninguno de los amigos de Thor conoce de magia. No hay absolutamente nadie que pueda auxiliarlo.

- Entonces habrá que confiar en sus habilidades y en su fortaleza – señaló Odín.

Frigga negó con la cabeza derrotada y exhausta. Se sentó en el suelo cabizbaja, rogando, implorando a cada deidad del universo que su amado hijo emergiera victorioso de todo esto. Que regresará a su lado y lo pudiera estrechar entre sus brazos. Recargó su nuca en las duras barras de su prisión, ladeando su cabeza a su derecha con el fin de observar a lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros planificar su nuevo intento de escape. Hasta ahora todos habían terminado infructuosamente. En verdad, esperaba que esta vez funcionara.

* * *

Se obligaba a continuar caminando. Se obligaba a no prestar atención a los cientos de cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor. A los charcos de sangre que pisaba. A los gritos desconsolados y desesperados que taladraban sus oídos. A la tormenta que caía sobre él y lo empapaba de pies a cabeza. Debía alcanzar la montaña, debía escapar de ahí.

Apresuró sus pasos con el objeto de atravesar ese tétrico paraje velozmente, mas lo único que consiguió fue tropezarse. Cayó al suelo, manchando su ropa, manos y cara de una combinación de tierra, agua y sangre. Gruñó frustrado, echándose para atrás el largo cabello. Se levantó e iba a proseguir con su marcha cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más por el rabillo de su ojo. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. No podía precisar exactamente de quien se trataba, pero a juzgar por la pequeña estatura y lo delgado de su cuerpo, lo más seguro es que fuera una mujer. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza agachada.

Dudó por un instante entre acercarse a ella o alejarse e incluso aguardó a escuchar el consejo de la etérea voz en vano. A penas puso un pie en esa parte del trayecto, la voz se acalló, dejándolo a su suerte y Loki no podía evitar sentirse abandonado. Suspiró y se dirigió a la mujer. Su cabello era negro, largo y suelto. Su piel blanca, levemente bronceada por el sol. Usaba un largo vestido blanco, que escurría sangre. La rodeó para poder verla de frente y toda fuerza lo abandonó al reconocerla. Sygin.

La mujer levantó su cabeza, clavando sus vacíos ojos en los de él. Su rostro estaba manchado del rojo líquido, al igual que sus manos.

- Loki – pronunció en voz áspera. Movió su cabeza, inspeccionando sus alrededores – Es impresionante el número de seres a los que has privado de la vida.

El Dios del Engaño, se dio la media vuelta, prediciendo hacia donde llevaría esa conversación. Lo menos que necesitaba era que le provocaran un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe. Contempló con horror el suelo. Dos pequeños bultos, cubiertos por sabanas manchadas de rojo yacían allí. Dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra algo duro. Se giró rápidamente topándose con Sygin, quien lo veía con odio.

- Ni siquiera tuviste piedad de tus hijos, de tu propia sangre – le reprochó la mujer con desprecio.

- Su muerte no fue mi culpa y lo sabes – aclaró Loki turbado.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Sygin dando un paso hacia él - ¿Y Theoric? ¿Y Balder? ¿Y los jotun que masacraste? ¿Y los humanos que pisoteaste como insectos? ¿Eso tampoco fue tu culpa? – ambos estaban a un palmo de distancia y el Dios del Engaño tenía toda su atención fija en su antigua esposa – Eres un maldito monstruo, Loki. Un monstruo sin alma, sin corazón – un ruido a su izquierda - Eres un experto en destruir todo lo que tocas – a su derecha - Lastimar, humillar, matar, es para lo único que sirves – giró su cabeza a todos lados. Los cuerpos comenzaban a moverse, a alzarse – Tú destino es perecer sólo, abandonado, sin nadie – dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos moviéndose con rapidez de un cuerpo a otro, de un muerto a otro. Todos hablaban. Todos susurraban. Un nombre. Una palabra. "Loki" - ¿Sabes por qué? – el hombre devolvió su vista a la Diosa de la Fidelidad. Su semblante estaba transfigurado por la ira, el odio y sangre escurría gota a gota de las puntas de sus dedos. Loki quería correr, huir, desaparecer, no obstante, parecía estar pegado al suelo por una misteriosa fuerza – Porque cada persona que te ha amado te has encargado de destruirla. Porque eres incapaz de amar. Porque no mereces ser amado. Mereces el odio, el desprecio, el repudio. Eso es lo que mereces. Y eso es todo lo que tendrás por lo que te resta de existencia.

Una mano sujetó su brazo izquierdo y Loki giró su cabeza, encontrándose con el cuerpo ensangrentado y podrido de Balder. Empujó el reanimado cadáver y emprendió la huida con toda la rapidez que sus exhaustas piernas le proporcionaban. Uno a uno los muertos intentaron frenar y obstruir su camino, mas sorteo a la mayoría haciendo uso de toda su destreza. Cayó al suelo de rodillas unas cuantas veces, ya fuera por lo resbaladizo del suelo o por que alguno de los cadáveres lograba asirlo. No supo cuanto corrió, pero no paró hasta hallarse fuera de ese paraje y a considerable distancia de él.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, temblando de arriba abajo sin control. Se precipitó al suelo exhausto y completamente alterado. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a jalarse el cabello, respirando con dificultad. Lagrimas recorrían silenciosamente sus mejillas y miraba ansioso los bordes del tramo del que acababa de escapar en espera de que los muertos lo siguieran hasta allá.

El viento acarició su rostro y la suave voz retumbó en sus oídos una vez más. Probablemente fuera su actual estado de nerviosismo, pero era incapaz de entender una sola palabra. Un dulce aroma alcanzó su nariz. Loki cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. Flores. Frutas. Cítricos. Inhaló y exhaló, concentrándose en la voz. Poco a poco, su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó y su respiración se serenó. La fragancia le evocaba paz, seguridad. Le era conocida, sin embargo, al igual que la voz, no podía determinar de dónde.

Irguió su cabeza, pasando una mano por su desaliñado cabello. Se vio gratamente sorprendido al percatarse de que con su carrera de hace unos minutos había avanzado más que en todos los días anteriores juntos. La pequeña pendiente estaba a, según sus estimaciones, un poco más de un kilómetro de distancia. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa triunfal. Se puso de pie y reanudó su trayecto.

Recorrió un largo tramo por lo que parecieron horas, sin notar realmente algún cambio en la distancia. El viaje empezaba a causar estragos en él. Llevaba días caminando, sus piernas se encontraban agotadas y con su más reciente carrera, a duras penas y podía moverse. El inamovible sol lo tenía aturdido y lo único que lo mantenía de pie caminando era el maldito deseo de despertar y vengarse de Angerboda. Esa mujer aprendería a no jugar con su mente.

Un rayo cruzó el firmamento, seguido por un potente trueno que lo hizo saltar varios centímetros en el aire espantado. Uno tras otro, decenas de rayos iluminaron el ahora oscuro cielo y el ruido explosivo de los truenos irrumpió en el ambiente. El Dios del Engaño tapó sus oídos, suponiendo el significado detrás de la inesperada tormenta eléctrica. Se presionó para continuar, mas fue interrumpido por un rayo que cayó peligrosamente cerca de él. Consideró por un momento el quedarse inmóvil en ese punto y aguardar la siguiente ilusión preparada por su captora, pero la idea de enfrentar a Thor, que sin duda era el causante del fenómeno meteorológico, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Destapó sus oídos, bufó molesto y dio un par de pasos más.

Una carga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y el fuerte trueno retumbó en su cabeza. Se desplomó al suelo, su mirada oscureciéndose. Respiró con dificultad, percibiendo un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar acostado bocarriba. Percibió una nueva presencia cerca de él y ladeó su cabeza para poder vislumbrarla mejor. Un resoplido de exasperación escapó de sus labios al posar sus ojos en la imponente figura de Thor. ¿Acaso Angerboda no podía ser menos predecible? Se sentó con dificultad y volvió su cabeza hacia el Dios del Trueno. El semblante de Thor era duro, cruel, impregnado de desilusión y odio.

- Sorpréndeme, Thor – pidió Loki con sorna, poniéndose de pie – Dime cuánto me odias. Vamos, me muero por oírlo.

Su respuesta fue inesperada. No bien había logrado erguirse, Mjolnir lo golpeó de llenó en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros por el aire. Loki cayó aturdido, sin aire y adolorido. Bueno, al parecer, Thor no venía con ánimos de platicar. Intentó alzarse de nuevo, mas otro rayo lo sacudió enteramente, postrándolo en la tierra. Soltó una bocanada de aire pasmado. Escuchó los fuerte pasos de Thor aproximarse a él, no obstante, permaneció paralizado, su cuerpo sufriendo de un agudo dolor general y falta de energía. El Dios del Trueno se detuvo a unos pasos de él a su izquierda. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Loki aguardando algún reproche u otra agresión. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones ocurrió. El rubio se agachó y colocó a Mjolnir sobre el pecho del Dios del Engaño y Loki podría jurar que oyó un crujido proveniente de sus costillas al instante. Thor se enderezó, le dedicó una postrimera mirada de decepción y se marchó.

Loki posó sus manos sobre el martillo y trató de apartarlo de él, sin obtenerlo. Interesante. Ni siquiera en su propia mente era digno de empuñar a Mjolnir. Resopló frustrado, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Entreabrió su boca incrédulo. ¡Estaba al pie de la montaña! ¡Había alcanzado la loma! ¡Y tenía un maldito martillo sobre él que le impedía moverse! Maldita sea. Bufó furioso y volvió su vista al frente, encontrándose con una conocida persona de pie junto a él. Frigga, reina de Asgard. Su madre.

La mujer lo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos. Dolor, desprecio, aversión,… decepción. Loki quiso moverse, mas el peso de Mjolnir sobre su pecho pronto le recordó que eso no era una opción. Evitó suspirar una vez más. No le quedaba nada más que darle la cara a la ilusión de Frigga y concluir con esto lo más rápido posible.

- Madre… - comenzó Loki con serenidad.

- No soy tu madre – corrigió Frigga con frialdad.

- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso – apuntó Loki con sarcasmo. La reina negó con la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos. El Dios del Engaño apartó su mirada de ella, incapaz de ver su triste semblante y recordándose a sí mismo que se trataba de una mentira, una invención de Angerboda.

- Recuerdo el día que llegaste a Asgard – habló Frigga. Loki frunció el ceño – Lucías tan inocente, tan indefenso, que no pude decirle que no a Odín cuando me propuso criarte como nuestro hijo. Ahora me doy cuenta del terrible error que cometimos. Debimos dejarte morir cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

- Oh que pena – se burló Loki, percibiendo una opresión en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con el mítico martillo.

- Me cuesta creer que el dulce niño que yo crié se convirtiera en este… monstruo – continuó Frigga, su rostro surcado de lagrimas – Supongo que era lógico. Siendo un jotun, era de esperarse que en algún momento mostraras tu verdadera naturaleza. Me das tanta lástima, porque sin importar cuanto lo intentes, nunca vas a cambiar, nunca serás mejor que esta versión de ti. Naciste como un monstruo y morirás como uno.

- ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió Loki volviéndola a ver con indiferencia – Me impresiona tu falta de creatividad. Podrías reprocharme por las múltiples veces que trate de matar a Thor o por la muerte de Balder. ¿O qué me dices de cuando deje entrar a Laufey a la cámara de Odín? Por poco mueres en esa ocasión. Lo del monstruo ha alcanzado el rango de repetitivo, así que, si quieres en verdad causarme algún tipo de reacción, te aconsejaría que usaras todo tu ingenio.

La imitación de Frigga lo observó por un segundo antes de desaparecer. Loki bufó exasperado, percatándose de que Mjolnir seguía arriba de él obstruyendo cualquier movimiento que deseará realizar. Por supuesto que Angerboda no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos exhausto. En vista de que era imposible que se moviera en un futuro cercano, aprovecharía el momento para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo, le fue imposible hacerlo. El eco de las palabras de Frigga se repetía sin cansancio en su cabeza. _Naciste como un monstruo y morirás como uno_.

* * *

Una semana. Hoy se cumplía una semana desde el ataque gestado por Angerboda en Boston. Una semana desde que Loki estaba postrado en esa cama del ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y su estado no daba indicios de mejorar pronto. Es más, empeoraba.

Darcy suspiró cansada, con su cabeza recargada en el borde de la cama y su mano entrelazada con la del hombre. Cerró sus ojos, percibiéndose severamente agotada. Entre el trabajo y cuidar a Loki era poco el tiempo que gozaba de descanso. Iba de la oficina al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. y viceversa, haciendo pequeñas paradas en su casa cada mañana para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Tanto Jane, como Steve estaban en desacuerdo con esta práctica, mas era poco lo que podían hacer para persuadirla de lo contario. Oyó un rechinido del otro lado de la cama y entreabrió sus ojos para ver a Thor levantándose de su silla. El Dios del Trueno era un caso aún más preocupante. Sin importar las súplicas de Jane y las palabras de Fury asegurando que Loki estaba más protegido que el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos, el hombre había sido fiel a su palabra y sólo se movía del lado de su hermano con el objeto de conseguir alimento para él y Darcy.

- Iré a la cafetería por sustento – anunció Thor – ¿Deseas algo en especial?

- Un pedazo de pastel – pidió Darcy sin moverse de su posición – Con mucha, mucha, mucha crema batida… Y helado… de chocolate. Todo de chocolate.

Thor asintió con expresión meditabunda y abandonó la habitación. Darcy se enderezó, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable con Thor. El pobre tardaría un poco en conseguir su pedido, sin embargo, la muchacha necesitaba un poco de privacidad. Miró a Loki por un largo rato.

- No sé si me escuches – habló Darcy – Dicen que los pacientes en coma oyen todo, pero tú no estás técnicamente en coma así que… - suspiró otra vez – Sé que últimamente no hemos estado muy bien y… ok… sé que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar y… aclarar… pero… - mordió su labio inferior insegura – Te amo, Loki. Te amo. Como una idiota y… y no te puedes morir, ok. No puedes morirte antes de que te lo diga. Sé que debí de decírtelo antes, pero es difícil tener una relación contigo. Eres… eres tan difícil – bajó su mirada sintiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos – Y no sé qué sientas tú por mí… es decir… no soy tan tonta de creer que tú también me amas porque… porque… no creo que seas el tipo de persona que se enamora así como así… de una mortal… pero sé que me quieres… sé que de alguna forma me quieres… y que soy importante para ti y… y… - Demonios. Ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Alzó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Loki – Sólo despierta… ¿ok?... Sólo… sólo despierta. Lo demás no importa. Sólo… quiero a mi amigo de vuelta… Te extraño.

Dudó por un momento, mas se puso de pie. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se agachó hasta unir sus labios con los de Loki en un beso inseguro y dulce. Al alejarse, acarició la mejilla del hombre.

- Despierta, Loki – suplicó Darcy – Despierta.

* * *

"Despierta"

Loki abrió los ojos adormilado. La delicada voz en su oído repetía la misma palabra. "Despierta". El aire una vez más estaba impregnado de ese cándido aroma a flores y cítricos y podía sentir una sedante caricia en su mejilla izquierda. Llevó su mano a dicho punto. La sensación desapareció de inmediato, causando un agujero en su estomago. Suspiró por la nariz, incorporándose. Mjolnir había desaparecido junto con los rayos y truenos. Lamió sus labios, sintiéndolos inusualmente secos. Un delicioso y familiar sabor excitó sus papilas gustativas. Trató de especificar su origen, no obstante la tarea resultó infructuosa.

Se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a la pequeña pendiente delante de él. Rogando por qué no hubiera más obstáculos en su camino, empezó a subir la ladera. Para su sorpresa, arribó al punto más alto en cuestión de minutos. El paisaje era impresionante. Se trataba de un pequeño valle, de terreno plano, cubierto por el pasto más verde que hubiera visto en su vida. Al centro, dominaba el espacio un lago impresionante de azules y claras aguas. Habían contados árboles esparcidos a lo largo del sitio. Contempló el paisaje por un largo tiempo. Le resultaba conocido, familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí en incontables ocasiones. No obstante, era incapaz de traer a su mente algún recuerdo relacionado con él. Negó con la cabeza olvidando el tema y encaminando sus pasos al lago. Estaba ahí. Había llegado al punto donde posiblemente estaría la salida. Lo demás sinceramente no importaba.

Se detuvo a la orilla del lago y su mirada pronto se perdió en el azul de la superficie. Era… era extraño. El efecto del sol sobre el agua provocaba un brillo inusual. Un brillo cálido. Abrigador. Hermoso. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, acercando su cara al agua. La voz retumbó de nuevo en sus oídos, esta vez sin que pudiera comprenderla. La fragancia inundó su nariz. El aire acarició su rostro, sus manos, cada espacio descubierto de su piel. Y el lago brillaba, con ese azul que le robaba el aliento. Le sonreía. Todo era tan familiar. Tan conocido. Tan acogedor. Tan seguro. ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué? Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en descifrarlo.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, desapareciendo de golpe todo. La voz, el aroma, las caricias, el brillo. Levantó su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y todo color desapreció de su rostro. Una mujer estaba al otro lado del lago, sentada en la orilla con su pies sumergidos en el agua y moviéndolos juguetonamente. Cabello achocolatado, ondulado, que caía sobre su espalda libre. Llevaba puesto un fino vestido blanco sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros. Sus azules ojos estaban inmersos en el lago y sus facciones contorsionadas en una mueca de absoluta alegría y diversión.

Krista…

Sygin…

Thor…

Frigga…

La joven levantó su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los de él. Una impactante sonrisa de felicidad adornó su rostro y Loki percibió como si Mjolnir se posará en su estomago de nuevo. Darcy. Ahora era el turno de Darcy para torturarlo.

Un verdadero, incomprensible y abrumador pavor se posesionó de su cuerpo.

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo y esperado capítulo (en verdad, jamás había recibido tantos mensajes de "¡Actualiza!"). Espero que compense la tardanza y me gustaría disculparme por ello. He entrado a una nueva escuela y eso me ha quitado gran parte del tiempo que utilizaba para escribir. También tengo que admitir que este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos y realmente fue difícil sacarlo. Realmente difícil. Por suerte los siguientes cuatro capítulos son mis favoritos y ansío escribirlos, así que posiblemente me tarde menos que con que este.

Quiero agradecer a kukavendetta, a susan-black7, a Corazón De Piedra Verde, a Himmelstrasse, a faaa, a mokona . mabel, a danielabv, a Yiyukimo-ak, a anakaren . romosoto, a RemyStrawberry, a FlowerChain, a flipo12, a CuteLittleZombie, a anette, a tammy, a Caolinet Black y a la persona que me aparece sólo como Guest por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	5. En pedazos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

"Hardest of Hearts" de Florence + The Machine

* * *

**5**

**En pedazos**

Se mantuvo inmóvil por lo que parecieron horas sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Darcy continuaba en el mismo punto, sonriéndole y aguardando su siguiente movimiento. Loki suspiró por la nariz, se enderezó, levantando la barbilla y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. No había llegado tan lejos para que ahora una estúpida ilusión frustrara sus planes de escape. Se desharía de ella rápidamente y podría concentrarse plenamente en abandonar la prisión de Angerboda.

- Hey – lo saludó Darcy sonriente en cuanto estuvo a dos metros de distancia de ella – Te tardaste en llegar, ¿eh?

- Muy bien, terminemos rápido con esto – apresuró Loki impaciente - ¿Cuales son tus reproches contra mí? Dime, ¿cómo he arruinado tu vida?

- Eh… - dijo Darcy confundida - ¿De qué hablas?

Loki rodó los ojos, cerró la distancia entre los dos, se agachó, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de suelo de un jalón.

- Estoy harto y mi paciencia se acabara pronto – puntualizó Loki amenazante, aproximándola a él – No sé cual sea tu misión en el plan de Angerboda, pero te aconsejo que lo olvides o lo pongas en práctica pronto. Y desde ahora te informó que si intentas obstaculizar mi escape de cualquier manera, me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos.

- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! – se quejó Darcy enojada soltándose del agarre del hombre. A continuación, masajeó su brazo, donde una oscura marca se comenzaba a formar.

- Mucho mejor – expresó Loki satisfecho – ¿Qué más?

- Ok, no tengo idea que pasa contigo y no pienso soportar tu genio, así que púdrete – soltó Darcy.

Acto seguido, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de él furiosa. Loki la siguió con la mirada pasmado. ¿Qué?

- ¿Perdón? – pronunció Loki, caminando tras ella – ¿Eso es todo?

- Eso es todo – repitió Darcy con fastidio sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué… - inició Loki, mas se contuvo, deteniendo sus pasos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si la ilusión se alejaba voluntariamente, ¿por qué la seguía? Bufó molesto, inhaló, exhaló y volvió a la orilla del lago, permitiendo que la imitación de Darcy se fuera. Necesitaba concentrarse y hallar la salida.

Recorrió el perímetro del lago; revisó cada árbol, cada arbusto; anduvo toda la extensión del pequeño valle, de arriba a abajo, sin embargo, no encontró absolutamente nada que pudiera servirle de salida. Y la presencia de la falsa Darcy lo molestaba. Después de su pequeño intercambió al llegar al lugar, la mujer se había establecido cerca del lago. A veces se paraba y caminaba, siempre al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba. Otras, leía un libro entre sus manos, sin prestarle atención. Y en ocasiones, recolectaba frutas de los árboles colindantes para comer, de las cuales amablemente le ofrecía y el fríamente rechazaba. No habían vuelto a hablar y la muchacha no parecía tener ninguna intención de iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Aún así, podía percibir la mirada de la mortal sobre él a cada minuto, vigilándolo, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Se paró frente al lago y observó la superficie. Ese inusual brillo de la primera vez no había vuelto de nuevo. La voz ya no le susurraba al oído palabras de aliento. El dulce aroma ya no inundaba su nariz. Y el viento ya no lo acariciaba en son tranquilizador. Estaba solo. Se sentía solo.

Una idea atravesó su cabeza como un rayo. Ya había inspeccionado todo el sitio, con excepción de ese montículo de agua. Se quitó su abrigo, lo tiró al suelo y se sumergió al lago de un clavado. Nadó hasta el fondo. No era un lago de gran profundidad, pequeño, tal y como su perímetro, posiblemente unos tres o cuatro metros. Recorrió toda la extensión fijando su atención en cada detalle. No sabía si era posible que se ahogara en una ilusión, no obstante, cuando emergió a la superficie casi veinte minutos más tarde, sus pulmones le dolían por la falta de oxigeno y aspiró cuanto pudo de él.

Nada. El lago estaba tan vacío como el resto del valle. Se echó para atrás el cabello frustrado, posando sus ojos sin pensarlo en la figura de Darcy, quien se ubicaba a pocos metros de él. La mujer estaba en la orilla del lago, abrazándose a sí misma, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía sus ojos fijos en él con una expresión entre asustada y aliviada. Loki arqueó una ceja confundido.

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! – gritó Darcy desde su punto - ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIRTE?! ¡ESTUVISTE ALLÁ ABAJO UNA ETERNIDA!

- ¿Y eso te importa a ti por qué..? – inquirió Loki con crueldad – Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que buscan tú y tu creadora, ¿no?

- ¡Tienes problemas! ¡Serios problemas! – le espetó Darcy dolida - ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Matate! ¡No me interesa!

La joven se dio la vuelta, secando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, y se alejó de ahí, sentándose debajo del árbol más alejado del lago. Loki gruñó molesto, antes de desplazarse a la orilla. Salió del agua, caminó hacia el punto donde había dejado su abrigo, lo recogió, se lo puso y se apartó del lago.

* * *

Angerboda tiró el frasco que sujetaba en su mano derecha contra la pared. Hacia un día que había perdido su conexión con la mente de Loki y sin importar lo que hiciera, no era capaz de restablecerla. El maldito jotun había alcanzado el santuario que su propia mente había creado para protegerlo y no existía forma en la que pudiera lastimarlo mientras estuviera resguardado allí. Era cuestión de horas para que despertara. Es más, le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Se sentó en su silla, frente al caldero cuyo contenido le mostraba la imagen del inconsciente Loki y sus dos patéticos cuidadores, Thor y la estúpida mortal. Golpeó el reposabrazos de su silla con la punta de sus dedos, tratando de relajarse. Finalmente, la furia la abandonó y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios. Qué despertará Loki. No importaba. Se le ocurrían varias formas de hacerlo sufrir diez veces peor que estando inconsciente. Una cosa era jugar con sus recuerdos y sus miedos; sus arrepentimientos y culpas. Sin embargo sería más devastador traerlos a realidad. Darles carne y hueso. Y la hechicera sabía exactamente quien sería su instrumento.

- Vamos, despierta – lo apremió Angerboda – Que comience el verdadero espectáculo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos maldiciendo en voz baja al sol que continuaba inamovible en el cielo. Había intentado descansar, recuperar un poco de energía, poner en blanco su mente en espera de sufrir una inesperada epifanía, mas los rayos del sol caían sobre su rostro sin darle tregua. Se sentó y escaneó sus alrededores con la mirada. Todo seguía igual. Cada árbol, cada arbusto, el lago, el sol, las nubes, Darcy… Se puso de pie de golpe sobresaltado. Darcy no estaba. Revisó de nuevo el valle con la vista, sin hallarla. La muchacha había desaparecido. Un ligero miedo crepitó en su interior, pronto transfigurándose en terror.

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo saltar y voltear su cabeza hacia el árbol más robusto y de más follaje en el valle. Una tras otra caían manzanas de él. Loki ladeó la cabeza extrañado. Contempló las manzanas hipnotizado hasta que pararon de caer. Acto seguido, Darcy descendió del árbol de un salto y recogió la fruta entre sus brazos. Loki parpadeó turbado y siguió con la mirada a la mujer cuando emprendió su camino de vuelta a la orilla del lago.

Negó con la cabeza, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. Clavó su atención en la imitación de Darcy. La joven arribó a su establecido lugar cerca del lago, soltó las manzanas en el suelo, tomó asiento, seleccionó una de las frutas y la mordió plácidamente. Tras horas de búsqueda, no parecía que la salida se localizara en algún punto de ese valle. Había examinado cada centímetro de ese maldito paraje sin descubrir nada. El asgardiano suspiró, irguiéndose. Había hecho de todo; lo único que le faltaba era enfrentar a Darcy. Lo más probable es que eso fuera la llave de su liberación. Escuchar los reproches de la muchacha. Oírla maldecirlo. Ver sus ojos impregnados de odio. Marchó con lentitud en dirección a la castaña. Considerando su pequeño y único intercambio, debía tratar a esta Darcy como a la verdadera Darcy si quería conseguir algo: con amabilidad.

Llegó hasta ella, ganándose su atención de inmediato. La joven alzó su vista hacia él no muy contenta. Suspiró una vez más por la nariz y se sentó a lado de la muchacha.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció Darcy señalando las manzanas en el suelo.

- No – negó Loki con simpleza. La castaña se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a la fruta en su mano. El hombre se echó para atrás el largo cabello y fijó sus ojos en los de su acompañante – Muy bien. Aquí estoy con la mejor disposición para escucharte. Dime, ¿cuáles son tus quejas?

Darcy frunció el seño pensativa.

- Aún sigo enojada por lo de hace unas horas en el lago – indicó Darcy – Jamás entenderé tus deseos suicidas. En verdad.

Loki la observó respirando con lentitud y repitiéndose una y otra vez que mantuviera la calma. Esto sería más difícil de lo esperado.

- De acuerdo. Te ayudaré – dijo Loki tranquilo – Cuando te pinté el cabello de verde no fue una simple broma. Me enfurecí contigo por haberte revolcado con Barnes y esa fue mi forma de marcarte como mi propiedad y recordarte que no tienes derecho a pensar en otros hombres de esa manera.

El Dios del Engaño aguardó una violenta reacción, no obstante, Darcy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Darcy y Loki arqueó una ceja sin comprender - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque te acostaste con Barnes – reiteró Loki exasperado.

- No – negó Darcy - ¿Por qué te enfureciste? ¿Por qué me marcaste cómo tu propiedad? ¿Por qué no tengo derecho a estar con otros hombres?

Loki abrió su boca con la intención de responderle, pero la cerró en el acto al notar que no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas en particular.

- El por qué no es importante – apuntó Loki – Lo importante es que lo hice.

- Si tú lo dices – aceptó Darcy encogiéndose de hombros. Loki suspiró molesto.

- Mandé al Destructor a tu pueblo para destruirlo y matarte a ti y a todos los patéticos humanos que vivían en él – expuso Loki.

- En verdad amaba el café de ese restaurante – habló Darcy con nostalgia.

- Intenté esclavizar a tu raza – continuó Loki.

- ¿Tony te ha enseñado el video de la paliza que te dio Hulk? – cuestionó Darcy divertida - ¡Es genial! Creo que es el video más visto en Youtube.

- Te insulté, humillé y traté con la punta del pie las primeras semanas que bajaste a la celda anti-Hulk – señaló Loki.

- Gané mucho dinero esas dos semanas – consideró Darcy pensativa – Podría irme a Europa. ¿Roma o Paris? Es difícil decidirse.

- Te he hecho innumerables bromas y reído a tus costillas – soltó Loki.

- ¡La de la baba verde en la bañera fue épica! – se emocionó Darcy - Tal y como me imagino que sería bañarse en Slim.

- ¡Intenté matarte! – estalló Loki desesperado. Toda emoción desapareció del rostro de la muchacha – En la celda anti-Hulk. Traté de ahorcarte y lo habría hecho si el imbécil de Thor y tu querido Capitán América no hubieran llegado al rescate. ¡Te quería muerta! ¡Tu muerte era mi llave de regreso a Asgard!

El silencio se sumió entre los dos y Loki bajó la cabeza lentamente, el peso de sus palabras cayendo sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Intentó matar a Darcy. Si Thor y el Capitán no lo hubieran detenido, la habría matado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, entorpeciendo su respiración. Darcy estaría muerta. Nunca habría tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella, de conocerla. De escuchar su voz y sus atronadoras risas. Las noches en su casa jamás habrían ocurrido y la joven jamás se habría convertido en su amiga. Él habría vuelto a Asgard, a su cámara de tortura, solo, sin nadie, para sufrir del castigo de Odín hasta el Ragnarok. Solo. Toda la eternidad.

- No es cierto – rompió el silencio Darcy, recuperando su atención – No intentaste matarme – Loki frunció el seño – Me lanzaste contra la pared, rodeaste mi cuello con tus manos, pero jamás me tocaste – aclaró Darcy – Me diste un susto de muerte, eso sí – le dio otra mordida a su manzana - ¿Terminaste o te falta algo más?

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y Darcy llevó una mano a su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

- Ok. Me salvaste la vida cuatro veces; curaste a Jane cuando estaba al borde de la muerte; le diste el antídoto a Pepper y a S.H.I.E.L.D. sólo porque yo te lo pedí; ayudaste a mis amigos y a mi raza contra Thanos; tus bromas me divierten, especialmente cuando yo no soy el blanco; eres la mejor persona para debatir sobre cualquier tema; me tratas como un igual, sin menospreciarme por mi edad, mi complexión debilucha o por mi falta de conocimientos científicos; me escuchas cuando necesito desahogarme; me invitas la comida de vez en cuando; y me haces lindos regalos, comestibles o no, lo que importa es la intención – enumeró Darcy con gran rapidez. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y mordió el último pedazo de su manzana – Seguramente se me olvido algo, pero ya lo recordaré.

Loki la contempló incrédulo, pasmado. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces personificando a la perfección a un pez. Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, buscando desesperadamente una explicación lógica a toda la situación.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Loki completamente perdido - ¿Por qué no me reprochas lo infeliz que he hecho tu vida? ¿Todo el daño que te he causado? ¿Por qué no me hundes? ¿Por qué no tratas de romper mi espíritu para que no salga de aquí?

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? – inquirió Darcy alarmada – Yo quiero que salgas de aquí.

El Dios del Engaño abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Tú… quieres que escape de aquí? – cuestionó Loki sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Hasta ahora todas y cada una de sus ilusiones habían ido desde suplicarle que se quedara ahí hasta asegurarle que nunca huiría de esa prisión y que se pudriría en ella.

- Si – asintió Darcy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La observó por un momento, antes de apartar su vista de ella y posarla en el lago. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Ninguna lógica. O Angerboda estaba jugando un aún más perverso juego con su mente o…

- ¿Sabes? Estaba guardando esto para más tarde, pero tomando en cuenta tu cara de zombie, creo que necesitas azúcar, mucha, mucha azúcar – interrumpió sus pensamientos la ilusión de Darcy. Loki la volteó a ver, sus ojos cayendo sobre un pequeño cupcake de color azul que reposaba en sus manos – Toma – se lo ofreció. Loki lo admiró embobado y negó con la cabeza. Darcy rodó los ojos – _Anda, te doy la mitad, así los dos comemos un poco_ – propuso la castaña partiendo con sus manos el panecillo y acercándole una de las mitades – _Cógela o me enojaré. No querrás enojarme en mi cumpleaños, ¿o sí?_

El hombre pasó su vista del cupcake al rostro de Darcy, su cabeza en blanco. Alargó una mano para coger el pedazo de pan sin apartar su vista de su compañera. Esta sonrió ampliamente provocando un raro y placentero cosquilleó en su estomago.

Y entonces, su cerebro reaccionó. Los recuerdos atiborraron su mente, sus sentidos. Recuerdos de una noche, de una cena a la orilla de un lago. De una maravillada Darcy. De su voz, de su risa, del sonido de su respiración, de su mano entrelazada a la suya, de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. Los pastizales, el valle, el lago. Era el sitio al que había llevado a Darcy en su cumpleaños. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar desde un principio ¿Por qué Angerboda había escogido exactamente ese lugar para torturarlo?

Sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la mano derecha y giró su cabeza, descubriendo que en algún punto se había levantado del suelo. Descendió su vista hacia Darcy. La joven lo veía angustiada, preocupada, aterrada.

Percibió una dolorosa punzada en su abdomen, que pronto se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar sin control. Su vista se nubló y entre pestañeos solo veía siluetas, borrosas, sin forma. Sintió un peso en sus pies y trató de enfocar su mirada en dicho punto. Era Darcy. Por alguna extraña razón las demás caras eran borrosas, pero la de su amiga era clara. La muchacha lo observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, asustada, ansiosa, preocupada. Alzó su mano derecha para alcanzarla, abrió su boca para hablarle, para tranquilizarla, pero sólo escupía sangre y más sangre. En un pestañeo, la castaña ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

- Vas a estar bien – aseguró Darcy – Todo va a estar bien.

Quiso hablar. Quiso disculparse. Pedirle perdón por lo de la noche anterior. Por lo que sea que la hubiera hecho enfadarse. Decirle que podían ser amigos. Que todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo no pudo. La sangre en su boca se lo impedía.

La luz cambió y todo comenzó a moverse, sin embargo Darcy seguía a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Algo familiar, algo conocido en medio de todo ese infierno. Algo que disminuía el terror que lo comía vivo en ese momento.

- Vas a estar bien - aseveró Darcy en tono tranquilizador - Y hablaremos y arreglaremos todo y todo estará bien.

De repente, la mujer desapareció de su corto campo visual. Se movió frenético para recuperarla, tratando de gritar su nombre, de exigir que volviera…

- Loki – escuchó una dulce voz en su oído – Loki – dos manos sobre sus mejillas – Loki – ese conocido olor a cítricos y flores saturó su olfato – ¡LOKI!

El Dios del Engaño saltó ofuscado, su vista desenfocada, su respiración enloquecida y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tardó varios minutos en recomponerse. Seguía en el valle, prisionero de Angerboda. El sol continuaba en el punto más alto. Y Darcy estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, sujetando su rostro con sus manos. Fijó sus ojos en los de la mujer, sumergiéndose en ellos, en ese brillante y suave azul que paulatinamente calmaba su respiración y desaceleraba su corazón.

La castaña bajó sus manos y lo abrazó. Loki permaneció estático.

- Todo va a estar bien – aseguró la amortiguada voz de Darcy contra su pecho.

Esa voz. Las caricias del viento. La fragancia en el aire. El brillante azul del lago. Esa invisible presencia que lo acompañó desde el principio. Era Darcy. Todo era Darcy.

Angerboda no escogió el valle. Su mente en un intento de auto preservación lo hizo, protegiendo cada recuerdo compartido con la mortal, convirtiéndola en un incentivo, en un apoyo para llegar hasta ahí. Hasta el lago. Hasta ese santuario. Ya no era parte de la prisión de la hechicera. Estaba protegido, encerrado en su propia mente, pero a salvo.

Soltó una bocanada de aire exhausto, aliviado, feliz. Rodeó a Darcy con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. No era la verdadera Darcy, pero tampoco era una creación de Angerboda. Era una creación de su mente, fiel a la original. Era lo más cercano que tendría de la joven hasta que lograra despertar. Se separó levemente de ella y la cogió de la barbilla, levantando su rostro. Agachó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de la muchacha en un demandante y pasional beso. Al instante sus papilas gustativas percibieron ese delicioso sabor de hace unos días.

Sonrió con malicia, sin romper el contacto. Si. No había lugar a discusión. Necesitaba salir de ese endemoniado sitio para repetir eso con la verdadera Darcy.

* * *

_No tengo ningún interés en ser tu amigo, Darcy._

"No le interesas"

"Él lo dijo"

Darcy observaba estática el puesto de flores. Había salido un momento del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. para buscar un nuevo ramo de tulipanes para cambiar el que decoraba la habitación de Loki y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

"¿Por qué sigues cuidándolo?"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

En especial, por el aire fresco.

"Tú no eres nada para él"

"Eres su juguete"

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, pidiéndole al encargado que le diera una docena de sus flores favoritas.

"Él no te ama"

"Él nunca te va a amar"

Recibió el ramo de parte del encargado, al cual le dio un par de billetes y un escueto "Gracias". Emprendió el camino de regreso al complejo. Después de dormir unas cuantas horas en un sillón que Steve había ordenado que colocaran en la habitación de Loki, la muchacha despertó descubriendo que la incómoda voz que la atormentaba con sus inseguridades estaba de vuelta, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

"Jugo contigo"

"No se merece tus cuidados"

Había pensado que con todo lo ocurrido esas tonterías ya no le importarían. Aparentemente se equivocó. Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio, recargándose en una de las puertas de cristal. Suspiró, contemplando las flores que cargaba entre sus brazos. Lo más seguro es que todo esto se debiera a su no escuchada confesión de amor.

"¿Para qué te desgastas?"

"Vete"

"Déjalo"

"Vete"

"Vete"

"Vete"

"Vete"

- ¿Darcy? – la nombró una voz, haciéndola saltar y casi tirar el ramo de tulipanes. Giró su cabeza hacia su interlocutor. Steve la miraba con cierta preocupación en su semblante - ¿Estás bien?

Darcy pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

- Si, sólo un poco cansada – respondió Darcy empujando la puerta con su espalda.

- Deberías descansar – opinó Steve siguiéndola al interior del cuartel.

- Lo hice – apuntó Darcy en tono defensivo, dirigiendo sus pasos al elevador que la llevaría al piso donde se ubicaba el ala médica – Me dormí en ese cómodo sillón que robaste de algún lugar.

- Me refiero a ir a tu casa, meterte en tu cama y dormir – aclaró Steve.

- No puedo – negó Darcy al llegar ante el ascensor. Oprimió el botón para llamarlo – No quiero dejar solo a Loki.

- Thor está con él – señaló Steve.

- Si, pero… no es lo mismo – estableció Darcy. Steve suspiró derrotado.

- Lo sé, lo entiendo – aceptó Rogers mientras las puertas del aparato se abrían de par en par. Ambos entraron en él y la castaña presionó uno de los botones en el tablero – Sólo prométeme que en cuanto despierte te tomarás un largo y merecido descanso.

- Presiento que aunque no quiera me obligarás – dijo Darcy divertida.

- En efecto, soldado – asintió Steve sonriendo.

Darcy sonrió. La voz en su cabeza había desaparecido.

* * *

Mordió la manzana en su mano, sin apartar la vista de su acompañante.

- ¿Dónde está la salida? – preguntó Loki, tras masticar y tragar el bocado en su boca. Darcy se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

- Si tú no lo sabes, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé? – señaló Darcy entretenida – Sólo sé que tienes que despertar.

- Dime algo que no sepa – habló Loki rodando los ojos.

La muchacha se recostó en el pasto y posó sus ojos en el claro cielo. Por su parte, el Dios del Engaño aprovechó la posición para admirar su cuerpo. Realmente le sorprendía que el más que satisfactorio y provocador beso que compartieron no culminara con él haciendo girones el vestido de la joven y tomándola ahí mismo. No podía explicarse el por qué, mas la idea de tener sexo con la ilusión de Darcy no lo complacía tanto como habría esperado. No había guardado ningún recelo al hacerlo con la imitación de Krista, sin embargo, pensar que no era Darcy, que no era real, en esta ocasión disminuyó su libido considerablemente.

Apartó su vista de la mujer y la posó en el lago. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál sería su siguiente paso. Había inspeccionado el valle a fondo y Darcy no era la clave. Ya no estaba a expensas de los deseos de Angerboda, mas encontrarse prisionero en su propia mente era un escenario igualmente negativo.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo? – soltó Loki devolviendo sus ojos a la figura de la castaña. Darcy ladeó su cabeza hacia él. Era un hecho que su cerebro estaba falto de ideas y, cuando eso ocurría, siempre le funcionaba concentrarse en otro tema y olvidar la cuestión sin resolver por un tiempo - ¿Qué te hice?

Sabía que no estaba hablando con la verdadera Darcy, sino con el mismo. No obstante, cabía la diminuta posibilidad de que, de esta manera, fuera capaz de ver el problema desde otro ángulo o percatarse de algún detalle que pasó por alto la primera vez. La mujer se enderezó, sentándose de nuevo.

- El problema no es lo que hayas hecho, sino lo que no hiciste – indicó Darcy con simpleza.

- ¿Y qué no hice? – inquirió Loki. Darcy sonrió levemente con tristeza y se encogió de hombros otra vez.

- Pero volviste – puntualizó Loki – Estabas ahí cuando me hirieron. Lo cual implica que realmente no hablabas enserio cuando me pediste que no te volviera a buscar – La muchacha bufó divertida.

- No te equivoques, estoy enojada contigo y la situación es bastante mala – estableció Darcy tajante.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas ahí? – preguntó Loki.

- Tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta – aseveró Darcy, provocando confusión en el asgardiano.

- No, me temo que no la sé – negó Loki. Darcy movió la cabeza negativamente, una triste sonrisa en sus labios, y el hombre volteó su cabeza en otra dirección. Imitación o no, le desagradaba ver a la mujer triste - ¿Puedo arreglarlo?

- Tuviste varias oportunidades para hacerlo y todas y cada una de ellas las arruinaste – especificó Darcy, a lo que el hombre frunció el seño – Haz jalado esa cuerda hasta el cansancio y está a punto de romperse. Si no lo haces bien esta vez, si te vuelves a equivocar cuando despiertes, ya no habrá más oportunidades.

Loki asintió en comprensión, su semblante serio. Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

- ¿Por qué tú? – inquirió Loki – De todas las personas, porque mi mente escogió tu recuerdo como protección.

- Esa respuesta también la sabes – contestó Darcy divertida.

- Si la supiera, no te preguntaría – precisó Loki. Darcy negó una vez más la cabeza divertida.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? – cuestionó Darcy

- ¿Aceptar qué? – indagó Loki exasperado.

La muchacha suspiró derrotada y se recostó otra vez en el pasto, a lo que el Dios del Engaño resopló con fastidio, devolviendo su mirada al lago.

- Deberías de descansar – opinó Darcy posando sus manos sobre sus estomago – Necesitarás toda la energía que puedas reunir para cuando despiertes.

- No es sencillo con tanta luz – comentó Loki. La joven separó sus manos y golpeó con su mano izquierda el suelo a su costado.

- Anda, ven – lo apremió Darcy.

El hombre dudó por varios segundos, inmóvil, sin embargo, se acostó al lado de su acompañante, sus ojos fijos en el firmamento. Darcy se acercó a él y lo abrazó, reposando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos. La sensación era más placentera y relajante de lo que Loki habría considerado. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer y junto sus parpados.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuándo despierte? – preguntó Loki percibiendo como el cansancio poco a poco se apoderaba de él. Sintió los labios de Darcy curvarse.

- No te he dejado ni un solo minuto – habló Darcy - ¿Por qué me iría ahora?

Y por alguna inexplicable razón, Loki estaba seguro de que hablaba por la Darcy verdadera, por su amiga. Sonrió ligeramente, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El primer signo fue un notable cambio de temperatura. Tras una semana de asir la mano congelada de Loki, lo cual ya le había causado pequeñas quemaduras sin importancia en la palma de su mano, Darcy se sorprendió de ser capaz de notar algún cambió en su temperatura corporal. No es que de repente recuperara el característico calor de su cuerpo, sino que el contacto ya no la quemaba como antes. El segundo fue la alteración en los siempre leves picos en el monitor que mostraba los signos vitales del jotun; ahora eran más puntiagudos. Y el tercero, el que hizo saltar a Thor de su silla mientras dormitaba, fue un estrangulado gemido. Ambos se vieron entre sí, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos había sido el causante de dicho sonido, y volvieron sus vistas expectantes a Loki. Otro gemido, esta vez indudablemente proveniente de la boca del hombre convaleciente. Thor se puso de pie, al tiempo que los parpados de Loki comenzaban a moverse. Darcy aguantó la respiración y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El Dios del Engaño abrió los ojos pesadamente, su respiración tornándose errática. Su cuerpo se tenso, sus pupilas se entornaron y un audible quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios. El pánico y el dolor surcaron la faz del hombre antes de que empezara a moverse sin sentido en la cama y sus quejidos se transformaran en gritos. Darcy se puso de pie en el acto y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del doctor. Lo halló en la estación de enfermeras, platicando convenientemente con Fury, y prácticamente lo arrastró al cuarto de Loki sin parar de gritar "¡Despertó! ¡Despertó!". Al arribar a la habitación, Thor ya tenía sujeto a Loki de ambos brazos y le hablaba en asgardiano en un intento de calmarlo. El doctor y un par de enfermeras rodearon a Thor con el objeto de acercarse a Loki y Darcy y Fury permanecieron en el marco de la puerta observándolo todo. En vista de que sería imposible examinar al herido si no paraba de moverse y si Thor no se apartaba del lugar, el médico ordenó a una de las enfermeras que le pasaran una jeringa con una desconocida sustancia en ella. Aprovechando el agarre de Thor contra su hermano, el doctor clavó la aguja en el cuello de Loki, administrándole el líquido. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el Dios del Caos quedara inconsciente una vez más.

Fury desapareció de la escena y Darcy se introdujo a la habitación y trató por todos los medios de sacar a Thor de ahí sin lograrlo. No fue hasta que Steve y Tony arribaron, quince minutos después de que todo iniciara, que el Dios del Trueno accedió abandonar el cuarto no muy convencido. En menos de diez minutos, Jane hizo acto de aparición en el sitio, acompañada de Pepper y Bruce. La espera le resultó eterna a Darcy, quien estaba a un lado de la puerta asomándose por la pequeña ventana sobre la superficie de madera. Finalmente, el médico emergió del cuarto, siendo rápidamente rodeado por Darcy, Thor y Tony.

- ¿Cómo está? – soltó Darcy nerviosa.

- Estable – respondió el hombre de avanzada edad – Sus signos vitales mejoraron, su temperatura incrementó y, lo más importante, despertó.

- Estaba en mucho dolor – apuntó Thor.

- Le administramos nuestros más fuertes analgésicos – indicó el médico – Deben de comenzar a hacer efecto en pocos minutos.

- Entonces, ¿está bien? ¿está mejor? – reiteró Darcy.

- El hecho de que ahora esté consciente es un importante avance – apuntó el doctor – Aún así, me gustaría practicarle algunos estudios si me lo permiten.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Thor no muy convencido. Por mucho que el doctor pareciera ser una buena persona, fiel a su profesión y a su deber de salvar vidas, el rubio no olvidaba en ningún momento que era un empleado de S.H.I.E.L.D. - ¿Y cuándo reaccionara?

- El efecto de los sedantes que le suministramos en un humano es de doce horas. Estaría calculando que en unas seis horas o menos estará despierto de nuevo – expuso el doctor – Iré preparando todo para realizar los estudios en ese lapso de tiempo. Si me disculpan, me retiro.

El médico giró hacia su izquierda y se alejó de ellos seguido de las dos enfermeras. Darcy se recargó en la pared más cercana y soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¡Estaba despierto! ¡Loki había despertado!

Todo el cansancio de esa semana, el ir y venir de la oficina a S.H.I.E.L.D., la falta de sueño y la falta de comida en su sistema la golpearon de lleno, nublándole la visión y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Se dejó llevar hasta una silla, sobre la que fue ayudada a sentarse por Steve, quien había impedido su caída. Esta vez, después de que Jane la obligara a beber un poco de agua, no tuvo ni la cabeza, ni la fuerza para evitar que Rogers y Foster la trasladaran a su casa y mucho menos fue capaz de pelear cuando la astrofísica le ordenó que se pusiera su pijama y se metiera a la cama.

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba pretendiendo estar dormido. Lo poco que recordaba de su corto tiempo despierto, desde el cual suponía que habían transcurrido varias horas, le daban pocas pistas de su actual situación. Estaba de nuevo en la sala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor estaba ahí, tal y como lo habían previsto él y la imitación de Krista. Si no se equivocaba, rememoraba haber visto a Darcy una fracción de segundo, sus brillantes ojos grandes como platos. Y el dolor que había sufrido era insoportable, probablemente causado por el veneno que corría por sus venas. Ahora, el dolor había disminuido, convirtiéndose en una leve punzada en su abdomen. Darcy, si es que en verdad alguna vez estuvo ahí, ya no lo estaba, pues sólo podía percibir la inconfundible respiración de Thor a su izquierda. Y se sentía exhausto, drenado de cualquier tipo de energía. Por eso seguía fingiendo, porque trataba de reunir la fuerza y la entereza necesarias para echar al Dios del Trueno de la habitación.

- Sé que estás despierto – rompió la ilusión Thor con evidente cansancio en la voz. Maldijo internamente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

- Y aún… sigues aquí – habló Loki con voz ronca.

- Quería ver cuánto tardarías esta vez – indicó Thor con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- De maravilla – soltó sarcástico Loki – Ahora puedes… marcharte.

- No lo haré – estableció Thor cruzándose de brazos.

- Perdón, seré… más directo – dijo Loki – No necesito… de tú presencia… Vete.

- No – negó Thor con la cabeza.

Loki gruñó, levantó su mano izquierda para señalar la puerta y separó sus labios con el objeto de hablar, mas su cerebro se puso en blanco en el instante en que sus ojos se pasaron sobre su mano. Era azul. Llevó su otra mano a su rostro y acarició las marcas en su cara. Su cuerpo mostraba su apariencia jotun. Intentó cambiar a su forma asgardiana, descubriendo en el proceso que no sólo era incapaz de hacerlo, sino que también había sido despojado de su magia.

- Angerboda te suministró un veneno que inhibe tu magia – explicó Thor en tono tranquilizador, percatándose del pánico que comenzaba a mostrarse en sus facciones.

- Largo – pronunció Loki secamente.

- He estado a tu lado cada minuto desde que te hirieron – indicó Thor – ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré ahora?

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – gritó Loki fuera de sí, agitándose en la cama en un intento de levantarse. Thor se puso de pie y lo sujetó uno vez más de los brazos impidiendo sus movimientos - ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Si continuas así, complicarás el estado de tu herida! – lo reprendió Thor.

- ¡DÉJAME SOLO! ¡VETE! – exigió Loki peleando contra el fuerte agarre del rubio.

- ¡No me iré! – indicó Thor - ¡No voy a abandonarte cuando más me necesitas!

- ¡NO TE NECESITO! ¡NO NECESITO TU LÁSTIMA, HIJO DE ODÍN! – escupió Loki.

- ¡No es lástima! – corrigió Thor dolido - ¡Me importas!

- ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE?! – chilló Loki desesperado - ¡NO SOMOS NADA!

- ¡ERES MI HERMANO, LOKI! – bramó Thor con la potencia de uno de sus característicos truenos, apaciguando al instante a Loki - ¡SOMOS HERMANOS! ¡LO HEMOS SIDO POR MILES DE AÑOS Y ESO NO VA A CAMBIAR ÚNICAMENTE PORQUE NO COMPARTIMOS LA MISMA SANGRE O PORQUE RESULTÓ QUE ERES UN JOTUN! ¡NO ME IMPORTA TU ORIGEN! ¡ERES MI HERMANO! ¡LA PERSONA CON LA QUE CRECÍ! ¡CON LA QUE JUGUÉ! ¡CON LA QUE PELEABA HOMBRO A HOMBRO! ¡POR MÁS QUE LO DESEES, POR MÁS ATROCIDADES QUE COMETAS, POR MÁS QUE LO NIEGUES, NUNCA VAS A PODER BORRAR EL PASADO Y NUNCA VAS A PODER DESTRUIR EL AMOR QUE TE TENGO! ¡¿QUEDA CLARO O NECESITO SER MÁS ESPECIFICO?!

Como pocas veces en su vida, Loki quedó sin palabras, con sus ojos entornados y puestos sobre la feroz expresión del rubio. Si algo había heredado Thor del Padre de Todos, era su fuerte e imponente voz que no dejaba espacio a la réplica. El Dios del Trueno suspiró cansado y colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Loki.

- No me voy a ir – zanjó Thor – No hasta que estés en tus dos pies y en perfecta salud. Voy a estar aquí a tu lado quieras o no. Puedes gritar y patalear cuanto desees. Maldice e insúltame hasta hartarte, pero no me iré. No te abandonaré.

El Dios del Engaño mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Thor por un largo tiempo, sintiendo como una abrumadora mezcla de sentimientos amenazaba con explotar su pecho. Apartó su vista del rubio, percibiendo un escozor en sus ojos. Thor suspiró una vez más, soltó a su hermano y tomó asiento de nuevo.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Loki se quedara dormido otra vez.

* * *

Decir que había podido descansar sería una mentira. Una colosal mentira. No había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño ni un solo minuto. Cada vez que trataba de dormir, la conocida sensación de ahogo la afligía, el vértigo de cuando Thanos la soltó en el punto más alto del cielo la arremetía y el pánico la abrumaba, haciéndola brincar e inhalar grandes bocanadas de ansiado oxigeno. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más alarmante, ni lo que tenía a Darcy angustiada, afuera de la habitación de Loki, con un nuevo ramo de flores en sus manos, reuniendo el valor para ingresar y decir "hola". No, lo peor es que el monstruo en sus pesadillas había cambiado. Ya no eran las masivas manos de Thanos las que la sujetaban del cuello de su suéter; ya no era su rojizo rostro el que disparaba el terror; ya no era el Titán quien la soltaba al vacio. Ahora era Loki. Ahora eran sus manos las que la estrangulaban. Su faz la que helaba su sangre. Su agarre el que se soltaba. Y a eso había que sumar la molesta voz en su cabeza, esa que cada vez que despertaba empapada en sudor y tiritando de miedo repetía su conocido sonsonete: "El no te ama" "Nunca te amara" "No sabe amar" "Eres su mascota" "Su juguete" "Nada".

Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló. Fue verdaderamente difícil convencer a Jane y a Steve de que la dejaran salir de su casa ese día y básicamente había sido su argumento de "Necesito ir al trabajo" la que le dio su boleto a la libertad. Y ahora estaba ahí, inmóvil, perdiendo el poco tiempo que podía disfrutar con Loki por culpa de unas estúpidas pesadillas sin sentido. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y empujó, asomando su cabeza. Una combinación entre decepción y alivio se extendió en su pecho al ver a Loki dormido. Thor volvió su cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió con esa contagiosa sonrisa que pronto hizo curvar los labios de la muchacha.

- Hey – saludó Darcy en un tono bajo ingresando al cuarto.

- Buenos días, Darcy – devolvió el saludo Thor en el mismo nivel de voz, lo cual en verdad era de admirarse en alguien que no entendía la diferencia entre "ruidoso como un camión" y "silencioso como un ratón" – Espero que hayas descansado. No quiero ser el que le explique a mi hermano porque su amiga también está bajo vigilancia médica.

- Oh no te preocupes, después del incidente de la neumonía mis enfermedades se explican solas – trató de bromear Darcy, dirigiéndose al estático florero en la mesita de noche - ¿Ha despertado?

- Hace unas horas durante muy poco tiempo – indicó Thor, mientras observaba a Darcy coger el ramo de flores del día anterior y cambiarlo por uno nuevo – No habló gran cosa. Peleamos, mas eso ya no es nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Darcy rodando los ojos. Sólo Loki podía pasar una semana en coma y discutir como primera cosa en su agenda al despertar.

- No le agradó mi presencia – expuso Thor cruzándose de brazos y posando su vista en su problemático hermano menor – Sin embargo no hay mucho que pueda hacer en su estado.

Darcy suspiró, volteando su cabeza hacia Loki. Lucía tan pacifico dormido. Nada que ver con el hombre en sus pesadillas. Sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su atención a Thor.

- Iré a trabajar – anunció Darcy – Vendré en cuanto salga. Cualquier cosa, háblame.

- Por supuesto – asintió Thor.

La joven le dedicó una última mirada a Loki y salió de la habitación con el usado ramo de tulipanes en sus manos.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba preparado para lidiar con la presencia de Thor. Sabía que seguiría ahí, al lado de su cama, aguardando a que abriera sus ojos. Y no se equivocó. No obstante, no estaba preparado para el vacío que sintió formarse en su pecho al percatarse de que una vez más Darcy no se encontraba presente. Realmente había creído en la Darcy de su mente cuando dijo que la verdadera estaría a su lado y, ante la realidad, no podía evitar sentirse dolido, abandonado, olvidado y un tanto traicionado. Patético.

- Buenos días – lo saludó Thor, saludo al que optó por no responder - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mal – respondió Loki sin ánimos de mentir. No existía una razón tampoco. Usualmente mentiría para ocultar su debilidad, sin embargo, se hallaba en S.H.I.E.L.D., cuidado por sus sanadores, vigilado por Fury, tirado en una cama, herido, sin fuerza y sin magia. Era más que evidente su falta de poder y indudablemente a Loki le sorprendía aún permanecer con vida. Estaba indefenso, a merced de los innumerables miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. que anhelaban ver su cabeza expuesta en una bandeja de plata. Y, a pesar de eso, aún respiraba, aunque cada bocanada de aire le causará una punzada de dolor en el abdomen, y suponía que al único que podía agradecer por ello era a Thor - ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó sin voltear a ver al rubio.

- Angerboda te hirió gravemente en el estomago y al mismo tiempo te suministró un veneno – explicó Thor – No sabemos exactamente la extensión de todas propiedades del veneno, sin embargo sabemos que anula tu magia y que posee un efecto corrosivo. Corroe cualquier tejido cercano al punto de la herida, aumentando su tamaño. Los sanadores tuvieron que parcharte con placas de metal porque ninguna otra curación funcionaba.

- Rudimentario – espetó Loki con desprecio. Acto seguido, intentó levantarse, mas Thor lo detuvo al instante, ganándose una gélida mirada del jotun.

- Podrías empeorar tu situación – apuntó Thor.

- Oh créeme, soy el más interesado en abandonar este ridículo lugar – siseó Loki con fastidio – No haré nada que retrase mi sanación, mas no permaneceré recostado en esta cama todo el día confiando mi vida a tus patéticos amigos.

Thor frunció el seño pensativo, sin apartar su pesada mano de su hombro. Lo soltó, se puso de pie y rodeó la cama bajo la curiosa mirada de Loki. Observó meditabundo algo detrás de su cama y fuera del rango visual del Dios del Engaño y, tras casi un minuto, alargó su mano hacia la pared. El jotun supuso que había activado algún mecanismo en la cama, pues la parte de arriba comenzó a subir lentamente, deteniéndose en una posición en la que se hallaba entre recostado y sentado.

- ¿Mejor? – inquirió Thor. Loki afirmó con la cabeza y el Dios del Trueno sonrió con orgullo.

El moreno rodó los ojos, su vista cayendo por primera vez sobre el único objeto en la habitación que contrastaba con el gris cromático del sitio: un ramo de flores rojas y no cualquier flor, tulipanes, la flor favorita de Darcy. Alargó su mano hacia una de las flores, acariciando su suave textura.

- ¿Te agrada? – cuestionó Thor al sentarse de nuevo en su silla – Darcy lo trajo esta mañana – El Dios del Engaño giró su cabeza en su dirección sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Darcy estuvo aquí? – preguntó Loki tratando de sonar indiferente, mas fallando por completo. Thor sonrió entretenido.

- Cada día desde que te hirieron – respondió Thor – No se ha movido ni un minuto de tu lado. Bueno… debe cumplir con las responsabilidades de su trabajo, pero fuera de eso ha estado aquí todo el tiempo – una diminuta chispa de alegría se encendió en Loki, propagándose pronto en su interior. Devolvió su mirada a las flores, al tiempo que una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Necesito una muestra de mi sangre – indicó Loki viendo al rubio. Thor arqueó una ceja confundido – Para analizarla y fabricar un antídoto.

- Presiento que tú tendrás más suerte que los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Tony – admitió Thor.

- ¿Stark? – pronunció Loki sorprendido.

- Si, él está buscando por su parte un antídoto para tu veneno – declaró Thor.

- ¿Y el que va a saber de magia milenaria? – despreció Loki en un intento de ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento de agradecimiento que comenzaba a crepitar dentro de él. Thor había pasado cada instante vigilándolo, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo incluso de sus propios compañeros. Darcy, a pesar del reciente bache en su relación, se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para pasar su tiempo cuidándolo y comprando pequeñas cosas que mejoraran su lúgubre entorno. Y Stark, ese insoportable y ridículo ser humano, trataba de encontrar una cura para su mal.

- Absolutamente nada – respondió la inconfundible voz de Tony Stark desde la puerta, ganándose las miradas de los dos asgardianos – Soy más un hombre de ciencia – indicó entrando al cuarto como si se tratara de su penthouse – Y por cierto, el estilo pitufo te queda muy bien y los ojos rojos son dignos de una película de terror. Pregunta: ¿Por qué no trataste de conquistarnos así? Creo que habrías causado un mayor impacto.

Thor se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza, mientras Loki fulminaba al billonario, genio y filántropo con la mirada. Al diablo el agradecimiento. En cuanto recuperara sus poderes, Tony Stark pagaría por ese comentario.

- Eres oficialmente el segundo en mi lista, Stark – anunció Loki con una sádica sonrisa.

- ¿El segundo? – saltó Tony ofendido – Perdóname, pero es primero o nada.

- Segundo – zanjó Loki – No te daré trato preferencial. Además, quiero que mueras sabiendo que por primera vez no fuiste el primero en algo.

- Eres cruel – le espetó Tony – Uno se mata por hallar un antídoto para ti y lo único que recibe son amenazas de muerte.

- Me la debes – señaló Loki

- Oh no, esa deuda tiene sus restricciones – puntualizó Tony.

- Salve la vida de tu amada mujer, ¿qué tipo de restricciones pueden existir ante tal situación? – inquirió Loki.

Thor se puso de pie y salió del cuarto sin interrumpir la conversación entre su hermano y Tony. Una vez afuera, se echó a reír con fuerza, encaminando sus pasos a la estación de enfermeras. Iría en busca de esa muestra de sangre. Sólo esperaba que al regresar, tanto Loki como Tony siguieran de una pieza.

* * *

Era un hecho. Después de cinco días desde que el jotun recuperó la consciencia, Darcy apostaba toda la paga de un año a que el destino se había confabulado en su contra para que nunca pudiera encontrar a Loki despierto. Era eso o, como la dulce voz en su cabeza solía decirle, a Loki no le interesaba hablar con ella y simulaba estar dormido. Pero la muchacha prefería la primera opción como explicación. Además, era lógico que el Dios del Caos pasara la mayor parte del tiempo dormido. El veneno continuaba afectándolo, provocando que perdiera considerables cantidades de sangre a diario y, sin importar cuánta sangre y fluidos le suministraran, la cantidad era casi proporcional a lo que perdía. A eso había que sumar que cada noche sufría de pesadillas y fuertes dolores que ni los más potentes analgésicos y sedantes en posesión de S.H.I.E.L.D. eran capaces de amortiguar. Las noches eran largas, en especial para Thor, quien cada mañana que ella arribaba con un nuevo ramo de tulipanes lucía cada vez más agotado y desesperado. Ella misma se había ofrecido para relevarlo en incontables ocasiones, no obstante, tras su leve desmayo de hacia una semana, Steve y Jane se habían convertido en sus sombras, asegurándose de que comiera y descasara adecuadamente, lo cual cancelaba cualquier posibilidad de permanecer toda una noche completa al lado del Dios del Engaño. Razón por la cual Darcy se conformaba con visitarlo cada mañana, comprarle un lindo ramo de flores y pasar las pocas horas que sus celadores le permitían después de las horas de oficina a su lado.

Sin contar las dificultades nocturnas, a Darcy le tranquilizaba saber que, en las pocas horas que el jotun estaba despierto, el hombre se mostraba lucido y tan "Loki" como siempre. Hablaba con Thor, con quien ya no había tenido ningún conflicto hasta ahora, a veces solía coincidir con las rápidas visitas diarias de Tony, Bruce y Pepper pasaron un par de veces a saludarlo e incluso Nick Fury podía restregarle en la cara que él también tuvo el placer de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras secas y disimulados insultos con el jotun. Y ella, nada. Y sinceramente la circunstancia comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza. La estúpida voz en su mente no paraba de atormentarla con todas y cada una de sus inseguridades y sabía que todo eso acabaría cuando al fin pudiera tener una plática en toda la extensión de la palabra con el Dios del Engaño.

Posiblemente por ello aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y sin pedir explicaciones cuando Thor le llamó esa tarde para pedirle que cuidará a Loki. Apagó su computador, le pidió permiso a su jefa directa, Richardson, quien extrañamente se lo otorgó de inmediato, y salió de su zona de trabajo prácticamente corriendo.

* * *

Estaba cansado y sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez con el objeto de alejar el sueño y mantenerse consciente. No quería dormir. Le aterraba hacerlo. Cada vez que se sumía en un profundo sueño su mente era transportada a la oscuridad, al silencio, al vacio, a esos días, meses, siglos de caída libre. El dolor regresaba, un dolor que en nada tenía que ver con la siempre presente punzada en su estomago. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuera partido en pedazos una y otra vez. Como si su cabeza estallara y se regenerara, sólo para estallar de nuevo. El miedo se apoderaba de él, la impotencia, la soledad, la desesperación, la angustia de no saber cuándo terminaría, si en algún momento pararía. El anhelo indiscutible de morir, de ponerle fin a eso.

Gruñó con fastidio. La ilusión de Krista había tenido razón. Angerboda lo haría sufrir hasta que no descubriera un antídoto. El problema era que, sin importar cuantas veces probara su sangre, cuantas veces viera las estudios de Tony, cuantas veces conversara con el doctor encargado de su caso, le era imposible especificar la naturaleza y las propiedades del veneno y, sin ese sencillo paso, la elaboración de una cura era inalcanzable. Y eso sólo confirmaba lo que Loki sabía a la perfección: Angerboda no era ninguna idiota que le facilitaría su salvación. No, la mujer había pensado muy bien cada parte de su plan. Su veneno no era simple. No se eliminaría con una simple poción. Y si era así, el Dios del Engaño no tenía nada que hacer ante eso.

Desvió su vista del techo a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Hacia unos minutos que Stark y Rogers habían arribado al sitio con la noticia de que Angerboda y sus secuaces jotuns se hallaban causando caos en una ciudad cuyo nombre Loki pasó por alto, al igual que la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de los Vengadores. Thor se negó a acompañarlos en su cruzada para defender la ciudad, alegando que debía de cuidarlo. Loki no lo aceptaría nunca, mas el alivio lo inundó al escuchar que el rubio no lo dejaría sólo en esa habitación con el abismo que lo aguardaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Sin embargo, los dos superhéroes no aceptaron el "no" como respuesta y habían trasladado la discusión al pasillo. El Dios del Engaño sólo rogaba porque Thor no accediera ante sus patéticos amigos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Thor con una mirada que le dijo todo a su hermano: el muy bufón había cedido ante las peticiones de unos diminutos humanos. Loki rodó los ojos, regresando su mirada al techo.

- Me uniré a mis compañeros contra Angerboda – anunció Thor – No te preocupes, me comuniqué con Darcy para que te acompañe durante mi ausencia.

Loki giró su cabeza rápidamente hacía Thor incrédulo.

- No tardará en presentarse – indicó Thor – Me despido. Trataré de regresar pronto y utilizaré cualquier medio para sacarle el antídoto a esa hechicera.

Y antes de que Loki pudiera formular palabra alguna, Thor ya se había retirado dejándolo solo. Gruñó una vez más, cerrando sus manos en puño. ¿Darcy? ¿En verdad? El hombre cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que despertó y ni una sola vez había visto a la muchacha. El primer día había aceptado la explicación del Dios del Trueno de que la castaña estaba en su trabajo e incluso hizo su más grande esfuerzo por quedarse despierto hasta su llegada, mas no lo consiguió. El segundo día descubrió con contento y decepción que Darcy había estado allí durante las primeras horas de la noche y esa mañana muy temprano e hizo un voto consigo mismo de mantenerse consciente el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, al igual que el día anterior, su esfuerzo fue infructuoso. Al tercer día, ya ni siquiera lo intento y, al cuarto, perdió cualquier esperanza de ver a la joven. No era el trabajo el que obstaculizaba su reencuentro. Había sido muy inocente al pensar que estar convaleciente en una cama con un hoyo en el estomago cambiaría el hecho de que Darcy había establecido claramente que su relación había terminado. La mujer debía de continuar furiosa con él y por ello únicamente lo visitaba cuando estaba segura de que no se toparía con una incómoda escena. Bueno, sin darse cuenta, Thor había orquestado el momento perfecto para que el Dios del Engaño pudiera tantear el actual estado de su relación con Darcy.

Los minutos acontecieron con una lentitud agonizante y, cuando al fin el fino sonido de los tacones de Darcy alcanzaron sus oídos, Loki mandó toda su atención a la puerta. Los pasos se detuvieran afuera de la habitación y Loki vislumbró parte del cabello de la muchacha a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta. Aguardó ansioso a que la puerta se abriera, sin embargo esto no ocurrió. Darcy permaneció a fuera del cuarto, plantada en el mismo punto por poco más de diez minutos. Después, se alejó de la puerta y Loki pudo escuchar ruidos mezclados con pasos. Transcurrieron otros diez minutos para que la muchacha ingresara al lugar y la expresión en su semblante rectificó el peor de los miedos del jotun: Darcy no quería estar ahí. Lucía incomoda, nerviosa y lista para salir corriendo si él se lo permitía. Su rictus se endureció y sus puños se cerraron de nuevo.

- Hey – saludó Darcy con una ligera sonrisa, una ligera y falsa sonrisa – Perdón por la tardanza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Loki. Darcy se sorprendió ante la directa e inesperada pregunta.

- Eh… Thor me pidió que te cuidara – respondió Darcy con simpleza. El Dios del Engaño apartó su mirada de ella visiblemente molesto.

- Puedes irte – declaró Loki con frialdad.

- Pe… Pero yo… - comenzó Darcy nerviosa.

- No necesitas estar aquí y yo no necesito tu presencia – apuntó Loki – Vete, Darcy.

Darcy lo observó por un largo rato en silencio y abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Volvió su cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación. El cabello de la joven era visible a través de la ventana y Loki lo observó hasta que desapareció por completo. Oyó los pasos de Darcy alejarse. Suspiró cansado y cerró sus ojos. Por mucho que deseara tener a Darcy cerca de él, no la obligaría a permanecer ahí.

* * *

Era un idiota. Loki era un reverendo idiota. Darcy secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, mientras esperaba pacientemente que la máquina de café de la sala de espera le preparara su capuchino. Primera vez que hablaban desde su discusión en la Torre Stark y el muy imbécil decidía ponerse de digno. Dios, cómo deseaba golpearlo. Y gritarle. Gritarle mucho. Si creía que se iría así como así, sólo porque su alteza quería, estaba muy equivocado. Tomaría su café, se recompondría y entraría a esa habitación a escupirle algunas verdades en la cara.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Angerboda recargada en la pared contigua a la máquina, invisible a los ojos de Darcy, pero audible en su mente – Él ya te dijo que no necesita tu presencia.

Darcy negó con la cabeza, sin deseos de prestar atención a la insufrible vocecita.

- ¿Para qué vas a regresar? ¿Para humillarte una vez más? – cuestionó la hechicera - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con ello? Él no te quiere.

La máquina indicó con un pitido que la bebida estaba lista. Darcy la cogió y encaminó sus pasos de regreso a la habitación de Loki. Angerboda bufó exasperada. La sutileza funcionaba hasta cierto punto con esta mortal, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Era hora de poner en práctica aquello para lo que era una experta: destruir, moldear y controlar mentes. Sincronizó su mente con la de la indefensa niña.

- Vete – ordenó Angerboda, haciendo que Darcy parara súbitamente. La muchacha pestañeó confundida, sintiendo su cabeza inexplicablemente pesada – Márchate – repitió la mujer. Darcy sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente – Déjalo solo – exigió Angerboda. La chica se mantuvo estática, su cerebro en blanco - ¡Ahora!

Darcy saltó como si la hubieran electrocutado, recogió su mochila que reposaba en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera, la colgó a su hombro y se dirigió al elevador con la rapidez y presteza de un autómata. Oprimió el botón que llamaba al aparato, aguardó a que las puertas se abrieran y se introdujo en él. Angerboda sonrió burlona, siguiendo a su pequeña mascota. El juego acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_Estaba ahí, de pie, frente a la puerta del departamento de Darcy. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de contactar a la joven y sólo se detuvo al sentir su presencia despierta y caminando por su departamento. Decidió que era mejor hablar en persona, arreglar las cosas de frente. Se disculparía, le diría a Darcy que podían ser amigos, sólo amigos y todo estaría bien. Extrañaría el sexo, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar a cambio de su amistad con Darcy. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera convencer a la muchacha más adelante de recuperar esa parte de su relación._

_ Golpeó la puerta con su puño tres veces y aguardó pacientemente a que Darcy le abriera. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que la puerta diera paso a su amiga. La mujer lo observaba con un sentimiento nuevo en su mirada y que Loki era capaz de reconocer a kilómetros de distancia: rencor. Una parte de todo el valor que había reunido para enfrentar ese momento se desvaneció._

_- Pensé haber sido muy clara anoche cuando dije que no me volvieras a buscar – habló Darcy con frialdad - ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki?_

_- Quiero conversar, eso es todo – respondió Loki - ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Es impresionante, casi dos años de conocernos y a penas usas tus modales – señaló Darcy alejándose de la puerta y permitiéndole el acceso. El Dios del Engaño entró al departamento, al tiempo que Darcy se colocaba a un lado del sillón con los brazos cruzados - ¿Y bien? – Loki tragó saliva pesadamente._

_- Quería disculparme… - comenzó Loki._

_- ¡Qué novedad! – exclamó Darcy. El hombre inhaló fuertemente, una ira ciega formándose en su pecho._

_- Quería disculparme por mis palabras de ayer – repitió Loki – No fue mi intención decir… lo que dije. Si tú deseas que sólo seamos amigos, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Podemos ser sólo amigos._

_- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Darcy escéptica._

_- Por supuesto – asintió Loki sincero – Lo único que me interesa es que mantengamos nuestra amistad como hasta este momento._

_- ¿Realmente te importa nuestra amistad? – inquirió Darcy divertida – Eso es nuevo. Pues… ¿Qué crees? Ahora soy yo a la que no le interesa tener nada que ver contigo._

_- Comprendo que estés molesta y si lo deseas puedo darte unos días para pensarlo… - propuso Loki tratando de mantener la calma._

_- No necesito pensar nada – indicó Darcy – He tomado mi decisión – negó con su cabeza, quitando su vista del jotun – Una decisión que debí de haber tomado hace mucho tiempo – devolvió su mirada a Loki, viéndolo con dolor, un dolor que se clavó en el estomago del hombre como una daga – Ya me cansé… de esto… de las disculpas… de los juegos… de bajar mi cabeza y complacerte… de pelearme contra el mundo por ti. Estoy harta. Estoy cansada – se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada – Esto se acabo, Loki. Y no hay nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para cambiar mi opinión. _

_- Darcy creo que… - empezó Loki a punto de perder el control. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. Debía de haber una forma. Lo que sea, pero tenía que arreglarlo._

_- Sólo… sólo quiero saber algo, sólo… respóndeme una pregunta con sinceridad – lo interrumpió Darcy, provocando que el pánico cimbrara al jotun - ¿Qué soy para ti, Loki? ¿Tu puta o tu perro?_

_Loki abrió la boca sin pronunciar una sola palabra, completamente sacudido por la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza, su cerebro incapaz de procesar las palabras de Darcy._

_- ¿Qué? – pronunció Loki en un suspiro, falto de aire._

_- ¿Tú puta o tu perro? – repitió Darcy con crueldad – Porque ambas son perfectas definiciones de "una agradable compañía". Aunque – resopló divertida – con todo lo que hemos hecho estas semanas… yo escogería a la puta. Al fin y al cabo, así me has estado tratando estos días. Como tu puta personal._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Loki recuperando un poco de su control – Yo no…_

_- Déjame ver… - dijo pensativa Darcy – Vienes solo por las noches para satisfacerte y te largas a penas terminamos. Sin hola, sin adiós. Sólo llegas y te vas. Lo único que faltaría es el pago por mis servicios. Oh, espera – cogió el collar en su cuello, se lo quitó y lo meció frente a los dos con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios – Aquí está._

_- Eso no… tú no... – tartamudeó Loki completamente turbado, negando con la cabeza._

_- Debo darte crédito, Loki. Aplaudirte incluso – lo felicitó Darcy en un tono festivo que más bien sonaba fúnebre – Un año, un año. Un año de sonrisas falsas, de risas fingidas, de detalles baratos. ¡Dios! Hasta usaste la carta de la lastima la vez que destruiste todo el departamento. Y el picnic – extendió sus brazos en el aire - ¡El picnic, la flor, el cupcake! La cereza en el pastel. El final perfecto. Te ganaste mi confianza, mi cariño. Te metiste en mi vida y todo lo hiciste tan precisamente, tan, tan bien pensado… ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para qué, Loki? ¡Para tener esto! – se señaló de pies a cabeza - ¡Para acostarte conmigo! ¡Para revolcarte hasta el cansancio, hasta que te aburrieras!_

_- ¡No es verdad! – estalló Loki fuera de sí, desesperado, confundido - ¡Lo que dices son disparates!_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? – soltó Darcy divertida – Porque yo lo veo de diferente manera – la ira se posesionó de su semblante - Todas estas semanas no has hecho nada más que tratarme como tu juguete, como un objeto del que puedes disponer cuando te dé la gana. No te preocupas por mí. Sólo por ti y tus necesidades._

_- No mientas, Darcy – rebatió Loki – Que tú disfrutas nuestras noches tanto o más que yo._

_- No me refiero al sexo, idiota – escupió Darcy – Pero claro, a ti sólo te interesa eso. ¿Dices que te importa nuestra amistad? Si en verdad te importara, habrías dejado en paz tu estúpida propuesta. Me habrías escuchado. Teníamos algo hermoso, Loki, y tú lo tiraste a la basura._

_- ¡Tú aceptaste! – señaló Loki extendiendo los brazos - ¡Dijiste que si! ¡No me quieras culpar sólo a mí!_

_- ¡Y creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida! – manifestó Darcy – ¡Porque así pude verte como realmente eres! ¡Como un maldito monstruo desalmado que no le importa pisotear a la gente, que sólo piensa en él mismo y nada más!_

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes! – exclamó Loki desesperado - ¡Tú me conoces!_

_- ¡Yo no te conozco! – corrigió Darcy - ¡No sé quién demonios eres! ¡Todo lo que creía terminó siendo una mentira! ¡Tú eres una mentira!_

_- ¡NO! – negó Loki._

_- ¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor?! – profirió Darcy con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos – Lo peor… es que me enamoré de esa mentira. Me enamoré de ti, Loki._

_El aire escapó del cuerpo de Loki como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado de lleno en el estomago. ¿Amor?_

_Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. La forma en la que el rostro de Darcy se iluminaba al verlo. Las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba cuando estaban solos. Como siempre se preocupaba por él y por su estado de ánimo, por verlo siempre contento y tranquilo. El hecho de que se sintiera tan cómoda en su compañía, que disfrutara su cercanía. El que hubiera estado presente cuando arribó a S.H.I.E.L.D. herido. Que lo no se hubiera separado de él en todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. El brillo en sus ojos. Ese deslumbrante brillo. No era agradecimiento. No era cariño. Era amor. Darcy lo amaba. Un nuevo y hermoso sentimiento se formó en su pecho, opacando por un segundo la angustia, el dolor y la desesperación. Darcy lo amaba._

_- Me amas – aseveró Loki en tono esperanzador._

_- Te amé – corrigió Darcy con frialdad, destruyendo las pocas esperanzas en el corazón de Loki – Sólo una imbécil amaría al idiota que la pisoteó y la escupió._

_- Yo no… Tú no lo entiendes – refutó Loki aproximándose a Darcy, la desesperación una vez más dominándolo – No era mi intención… Yo no quería que te sintieras así… Yo sólo… Yo quería…_

_- Tú querías un buen revolcón – estableció Darcy._

_- ¡No! ¿Por qué…? Es que… - pronunció Loki totalmente perdido. Tenía que pensar en algo. Algo, lo que sea. Debía de borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos erróneos de la cabeza de Darcy. La mujer estaba equivocada. No podía estar más equivocada. Ella no era su puta. No era su mascota. No era su juguete. Era su amiga. Su compañera. Su confidente. Su cómplice. Su hogar. Su ancla. Su todo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a la muchacha de los antebrazos, la acercó a él y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella. Eso lo arreglaría, un beso. Eso la haría comprender. Eso despejaría todas esas ridículas dudas y malentendidos._

_ Darcy lo empujó y le asestó una fuerte bofetada que le partió el alma en pedazos._

_- ¡No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima! - exigió Darcy dolida y furiosa - ¡Fuera de aquí!_

_- Por favor, Darcy, escúchame. Yo… - suplicó Loki, sus ojos vidriosos. ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué no lo entendía?_

_- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! – exclamó Darcy empujándolo hacia la puerta._

_- Darcy, yo… - trató de hablar, mas las palabras no salían de sus labios, no se formaban en su garganta._

_- ¡Déjame en paz! - chillo Darcy - ¡Sal de mi vida!_

_- Yo... - pronunció Loki atravesando el marco de la entrad. La joven cogió la puerta con toda la intención de azotarla contra él - te amo._

_Las palabras escaparon de sus labios en un susurro apenas audible y él mismo se sorprendió al escucharlas. Te amo. _

_Y las piezas que faltaban para completar el rompecabezas estaban ahí, incrustadas en esas dos simples palabras. Por qué su mente escogió a Darcy como protección. Por qué le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de esa simple humana. Por qué había salvado su vida en incontables ocasiones. Por qué permaneció en Midgard. Por qué disfrutaba tanto su compañía. Por qué la extrañaba tanto al no tenerla cerca. Por qué su felicidad era su propia felicidad. Por qué su tristeza le causaba un vacío en su interior. Por qué no podía admitir la idea de ella con otro hombre. Por qué hacia hasta lo imposible por verla sonreír. Porque la amaba. Amaba a Darcy Lewis. Con los escombros de su corazón. Con lo poco de alma que le quedaba. La amaba._

_- ¿Amar? - cuestionó Darcy sujetando la puerta y viendo a Loki - Si me amaras, no me habrías tratado como un objeto - Loki abrió su boca para rebatir, sin embargo Darcy no se lo permitió - Tú no me amas, Loki. Tú no sabes lo que es amar._

_- Por favor, no... - pidió Loki_

_- Nunca debí de haber bajado a esa maldita celda - se lamentó Darcy - No vuelvas a buscarme, Loki. Si en verdad sientes algo por mí, si realmente te importo un poco o si en serio me amas como dices, vete y déjame en paz. Deja de lastimarme. Por favor._

_La castaña empujó la puerta y la cerró. Loki golpeó la barrera de madera con fuerza, suplicándole a Darcy que le abriera, que le permitiera entrar, que lo escuchara. Golpeó hasta sangrarse los nudillos, gritó hasta que su voz se acabó. Se dejó caer de rodillas, pesadas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Comprendió que sin importar lo que hiciera esa puerta permanecería cerrada. Que sin importar cuantas disculpas pidiera, cuanto suplicara o cuanto se humillara, Darcy se había ido, la había perdido para siempre y nunca la recuperaría, ni a ella, ni a su amistad, ni sus sonrisas, ni el brillo en sus ojos, ni su amor. Y esta vez no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a él mismo. A su ceguera, a su orgullo, a su prepotencia, a su cobardía. Porque desde el principio lo supo, mas no quiso aceptarlo. Conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos por Darcy. Sabía lo importante que era ella para él. Lo que significaba su simple existencia para él. Y aún así optó por ignorarlo. Prefirió negarlo y mentirse a sí mismo. Dio por sentado que Darcy estaría a su lado, que la muchacha comprendería, que entendería sin que él tuviera que hablar, sin que él tuviera que sincerarse consigo y con ella. Creyó que no había necesidad. Una vez más se equivocó. Y este error lo pagaría caro._

_ Soltó un alarido de frustración, de dolor, de desconsuelo. Recargó su cabeza en la puerta, llorando con fuerza._

Abrió sus ojos con desanimo, percibiéndose más agotado que de costumbre. La silla de Thor estaba vacía y los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban la persiana de la única ventana de su habitación. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, rememorando una y otra vez su sueño. Había sido tan real. Los reclamos de Darcy, su rencor, su dolor. Tan real. Separó sus parpados. Necesitaba hablar con Darcy. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora mismo. Si era verdad, si la mujer en verdad pensaba todas esas tonterías, debía corregirla. Probó levantarse, apoyándose en sus codos. Consiguió sentarse con dificultad, ignorando el fuerte dolor en su estomago, e iba a ponerse de pie cuando notó un pequeño detalle.

Los tulipanes eran amarillos, tal y como el día anterior. El agua estaba sucia, como muestra del paso del tiempo. Eran las flores de ayer.

Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón retumbó en sus orejas. Darcy no había vuelto esa mañana.

_El problema no es lo que hayas hecho, sino lo que no hiciste._

_Estoy enojada contigo y la situación es bastante mala._

_Haz jalado esa cuerda hasta el cansancio y está a punto de romperse. Si no lo haces bien esta vez, si te vuelves a equivocar cuando despiertes, ya no habrá más oportunidades._

Darcy no volvería.

_No necesitas estar aquí y yo no necesito tu presencia. Vete, Darcy._

Cerró sus puños y los apretó con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Bajó su cabeza, al tiempo que lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La arruinó. Su última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Ya no habría más.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y un desgarrador grito escapó de sus labios.

Había perdido a Darcy. Y nunca la recuperaría.

Una insoportable carga se posó en su pecho, quebrándolo por dentro. Los gritos se combinaron con sollozos. Se dejó caer de lado en la cama, jalándose el cabello y arañándose la cara, gimiendo de dolor y desesperación.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde ese fatídico día en que se soltó de Gundir, Loki deseó, ansió estar muerto.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado y no haya rotó mucho sus corazones (lo peor está por venir). En lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos y casi lloro mientras escribía el último sueño/pesadilla de Loki.

Y bien, Loki al fin admitió sus sentimientos (tarde, muy tarde) y Darcy ahora está bajo la influencia de Angerboda. Veremos que sale de esto.

Quiero agradecer a susan-black7, a Nymide, a mokona . mabel, a Yiyukimo-ak, a anette, a ceres18, a CuteLittleZombie, a Andre013Hiddles, a Sunako1993, a flipo12, a RemyStrawberry, a ale25andrea, a itoldher, a anakaren . romosoto y a kukavendetta por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)

Pd. ¿Alguna vez se han imaginado a Jane Foster con una taser al más puro estilo Darcy?


	6. En el más profundo abismo, primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**6**

**En el más profundo abismo**

Emergió del elevador exhausto y decepcionado. El combate contra los gigantes de hielo había sido similar al anterior: ningún ataque frontal, pocos civiles heridos y únicamente daños materiales causados por el hielo. Aunado a eso, Angerboda no hizo acto de aparición en ningún momento, así que cualquier posibilidad de enfrentarla con la intensión de sacarle el antídoto para Loki fue inexistente. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, dando vuelta en el pasillo donde se hallaba el cuarto de su hermano. Alzó la vista y se paralizó al ver a Fury y el sanador platicando a pocos pasos de la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Thor aproximándose a los dos hombres. Ambos volvieron sus cabezas hacia él.

- Tú hermano enloqueció – respondió Fury con su conocido estoicismo.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Thor desconcertado.

- Gritó, pataleó y se lastimó a sí mismo – manifestó Fury – Tuvieron que sedarlo.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – inquirió Thor, pasando a un lado de los hombres y entrando a la habitación. Loki estaba acostado en la cama, inconsciente y sujetado de pies y manos a los bordes de la cama. Mas lo que llamó la atención del Dios del Trueno fue la falta de cierta presencia en el sitio - ¿Dónde está Darcy? – cuestionó encarando a Fury.

- ¿La señorita Lewis? Estuvo aquí ayer unos minutos y se fue – informó Fury – No ha vuelto desde entonces.

El rubio entreabrió la boca incrédulo.

* * *

_Estaba nerviosa y, debía admitirlo, un poco asustada. No había pensado muy bien la petición de Thor antes de aceptar. Sabía que encontraría a Loki despierto, hecho que había esperado durante esos cinco días, sin embargo, su cabeza sólo podía pensar en todas las posibles formas en que el reencuentro podría salir mal. ¿Y si Loki en verdad no deseaba conversar con ella? Y si hablaban, si se sinceraba con él, ¿cómo respondería el Dios del Engaño? ¿Sentiría lo mismo o únicamente se burlaría de sus sentimientos?_

_ Inhaló y exhaló. Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y la empujó, introduciéndose en la habitación con la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir. La fría mirada de Loki cayó sobre ella al instante, congelando su interior._

_- Hey – saludó Darcy – Perdón por la tardanza._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Loki con voz seca. La directa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Darcy, deteniendo su avance cerca de la puerta. _

_- Eh… Thor me pidió que te cuidara – respondió Darcy con simpleza. El Dios del Engaño apartó su mirada de ella visiblemente molesto._

_- Puedes irte – declaró Loki con frialdad._

_- Pe… Pero yo… - comenzó Darcy nerviosa._

_- ¡MÁRCHATE, ESTÚPIDA MORTAL! – exigió Loki volteándola a ver con furia – ¡NO TE NECESITO!_

_La muchacha saltó asustada, sin comprender por qué el trato tan agresivo._

_- Oye no… - comenzó Darcy indignada._

_- ¿Qué parte de "no te necesito" no comprende tu diminuto cerebro, Darcy? – la interrumpió Loki cruel - ¡LÁRGATE!_

Abrió sus ojos adormilada, un incesante pitido taladrando sus oídos. Giró sobre si misma quedando bocarriba. ¿De dónde venía ese ruido? Se sentó, tallándose los ojos en un intento de apartar el sueño de su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, hallando la fuente del chillido en la mesita de noche ubicada a la derecha de su cama. Su celular vibraba y sonaba sin parar. Alargó una mano, cogió el aparato y revisó la pantalla. Thor. ¿Por qué le hablaba Thor? ¿Acaso algo malo le había ocurrido a Loki?

_¡MÁRCHATE, ESTÚPIDA MORTAL! ¡NO TE NECESITO!_

Darcy observó el teléfono estática.

_¡MÁRCHATE, ESTÚPIDA MORTAL! ¡NO TE NECESITO!_

Oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada y posó la bocina en su oreja.

- Darcy – escuchó la voz de Thor a través de la línea.

- Hey, grandote – saludó Darcy con calma.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué dejaste a Loki solo? Te solicité que lo cuidarás y… - empezó Thor evidentemente molesto, sin embargo, Darcy estaba aún más furiosa y no iba a soportar ni una escena más

- ¡Oh, perdóname por no cuidar al imbécil de tu hermano, Thor! – explotó Darcy furiosa levantándose de la cama - ¡Disculpa que no me haya quedado para disfrutar otra de sus acostumbradas humillaciones! ¡¿Sabes algo?! ¡Busca a alguna otra idiota que le sirva de niñera porque yo ya me harte! ¡No vuelvas a pedirme que lo cuide porque no lo haré! ¡Por mi puede morirse e irse al infierno!

Concluyó la llamada y aventó el celular a la cama. Se sentó, se tapó la cara con sus manos y gruñó. Permaneció un momento así, hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se echó para atrás el cabello, se acostó de nuevo en la cama, se acomodó y cerró sus ojos para dormir. Era sábado y lo aprovecharía para recuperar todo el sueño perdido por culpa del malagradecido de Loki.

Al mismo tiempo, sentada al pie de la cama e invisible al ojo de Darcy, Angerboda sonrió divertida. Era impresionante el efecto que un recuerdo alterado causaba en la débil mente de esa niña. Alzó su cabeza al techo de la habitación pensativa. Oh, en verdad se entretendría mucho con su pequeña mascota.

* * *

El Dios del Trueno bajó el celular pasmado. Contempló el aparato como si fuera un objeto nuevo al que recientemente había sido introducido. Se iba un día, menos de veinticuatro horas, y cuando regresaba se encontraba con la noticia de que su hermano acababa de sufrir un leve momento de locura y Darcy, a quien consideraba la mejor amiga de Loki, incluso más si se lo preguntaban, se mostraba furiosa con el Dios del Engaño. ¿Qué, en el nombre del Valhalla, había ocurrido en su ausencia? Se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz masajeándolo otra vez. Fijó su vista en su dormido hermano. Suspiró exhausto, tomando asiento en su silla. Era un hecho que no sabría nada hasta que el hombre despertará. Sólo rogaba porque el moreno no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería.

* * *

Levantó su puño, golpeó dos veces la puerta y aguardó impacientemente a que la recibieran. Eran las doce de la tarde y con seguridad Darcy ya debía de estar despierta deambulando por su departamento. Cuando, hace un par de horas, había ido al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. para llevarle ropa nueva y su desayuno a Thor, se encontró con la nueva de que al parecer Darcy y Loki habían discutido y la situación era lo suficientemente mala como para que la muchacha no se quedará con el Dios del Engaño y lo dejara sólo toda la noche. Al momento intentó contactar a su amiga, sin embargo no respondía ni su celular, ni el teléfono de casa así que supuso que seguiría dormida. No sabía por qué, mas estaba preocupada. Después de haber pasado casi dos semanas pegada a Loki, algo muy malo debió ocurrir para que la joven abandonara a su querido amigo y después explotará por teléfono contra Thor. Algo muy malo. Y si había sido culpa de Loki, si ese imbécil la lastimó de alguna manera, a Jane no le importaría cuan herido y moribundo estuviera, lo patearía.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, permitiendo ver a una Darcy descansada y con un amplio tazón de cereal en sus manos.

- Hey – saludó Darcy alegre - Llegas justo a la hora del desayuno – bajó su mirada a la bolsa de plástico que cargaba Jane en su mano derecha – Oh, por favor, dime que traes comida porque mi refrigerador está vacío.

- Eh… bueno – habló Jane dedicándole una fugaz mirada a la bolsa - Compré helado.

- Eso ayudará – aceptó Darcy haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

La astrofísica se introdujo al departamento, entregándole la bolsa a Darcy, quien se la llevó a la barra y sacó sus contenidos: dos litros de helado de chocolate.

- Oye, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – preguntó Darcy, abriendo uno de los envases – Necesito ir al supermercado a comprar sustento. ¿Vienes?

- Claro – asintió Jane confundida con la aparente calma de su amiga - ¿Estás bien, Darcy?

- De maravilla, ¿por qué? – respondió Darcy introduciendo una cucharada de helado a su boca.

- Supe que tuviste un problema con Loki y… - comentó Jane.

- No vuelvas a nombrar a ese idiota en mi casa – demandó Darcy seca. Jane pestañeó varias veces sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – inquirió Jane.

- Nada – zanjó Darcy, cogiendo el envase de helado entre sus manos. A continuación, caminó al sillón de la sala.

- Pero… - inició Jane.

- ¿Cómo va tu investigación? – cambió el tema Darcy, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala de estar - ¿Lista para el número 8?

Jane se dirigió al lado de su amiga y se sentó. Si no quería hablar en ese momento del tema, no lo harían. Empezó a platicar sobre los pocos, mas sustanciosos avances en su investigación en los últimos días y pronto la conversación divergió en una crítica hacia la conductora del programa matutino del sábado. Darcy se veía tranquila y contenta, lo que sosegó las preocupaciones de la astrofísica. Además, debía aceptar que cualquier posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que la muchacha al fin concluyera con esa incomprensible "amistad" entre ella y Loki le alegraba y tranquilizaba de gran manera.

* * *

Separó sus pesados párpados con lentitud y desanimo. Su vista cayó inmediatamente en Thor, quien se enderezó en su asiento al verlo despierto, una seria expresión en su rostro. Descendió su mirada, evadiendo los ojos de Thor y descubriendo que sus manos estaban atadas al borde de la cama. Trató de mover sus piernas, percibiendo que sus tobillos también se hallaban aprisionados.

- El sanador decidió sujetarte para evitar que complicarás tu estado – informó Thor – No me negué a que lo hicieran – Loki giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario - ¿Qué ocurrió, Loki? – al no recibir respuesta, suspiró – Cuando regresé acababan de sedarte porque perdiste la cordura y te lastimaste a ti mismo. A eso hay que sumar que, a pesar de que se lo pedí, Darcy te dejó solo toda la noche.

- Darcy no tenía por qué estar aquí – indicó Loki con voz ronca y sin voltear a verlo – No tenías porque pedirle nada.

- ¿Podrías decirme que pasó entre ustedes dos? – solicitó Thor – Conversé con Darcy y ella…

- Déjala en paz – exigió Loki volviendo su vista al Dios del Trueno – No vuelvas a llamarla por mí. Darcy y yo no somos nada. Ella no quiere estar aquí y yo no la quiero aquí. ¿Te quedó claro, Thor?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Thor sin comprender.

- ¡¿Te quedó claro?! – repitió Loki con más fuerza. Thor abrió la boca, mas la volvió a cerrar.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Thor inseguro.

- Bien – asintió Loki apartando de nuevo su mirada del rubio.

El Dios del Trueno observó a Loki desconcertado, exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se acomodó en su asiento cruzándose de brazos. Más tarde, una vez que Loki se quedará dormido de nuevo y aprovechando la vista de Steve y Tony, quienes venían a informar de los daños finales de la última intrusión de los jotun en Midgard, Thor le solicitó al billonario que, con ayuda de su tecnología, le mostrará lo ocurrido en la habitación en su ausencia. Sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D. vigilaba las 24 horas del día a su hermano con sus cámaras de seguridad, así que con ayuda de ellas podría darse una idea de cuál había sido el problema. No obstante, después de ver las grabaciones, los tres hombres quedaron tan extrañados como al principio. Darcy estuvo en el sitio, tal y como Fury lo indicó, unos cuantos minutos, suficiente para que Loki le dejara muy en claro que no necesitaba de sus cuidados. Acto seguido, la muchacha se fue, se preparó un café en la máquina expendedora de la sala de espera y abandonó el edificio con rapidez.

El por qué de la actitud de Loki era un misterio. La reacción de Darcy era de esperarse, pero ninguno podía explicarse la negativa del Dios del Engaño a tener a su lado a la que, según ellos, era la persona más cercana a él en ese planeta. Algo extraño había pasado entre los dos, algo de lo que ninguno de los tres guardaba conocimiento, probablemente una pelea, un desacuerdo. Eso explicaría el estado de ánimo de la muchacha en las pasadas semanas y el más que aparente nerviosismo con el que entró a la habitación de Loki el día anterior.

En los siguientes días, Thor intentó sacarle información a Loki, sin embargo el hombre se había sumido en un profundo silencio que sólo rompía para hacer pequeñas peticiones. Stark también hizo sus pruebas, haciendo uso de su conocido humor agrio y casi ofensivo, mas en ninguna ocasión recibió respuesta alguna del problemático dios nórdico. El hombre no se movía, ni siquiera chistó ante su nueva situación de aprisionamiento o hizo un comentario cuando el doctor al fin consideró que era prudente soltarlo. Su mirada permanecía estática en el techo durante sus horas de conciencia, desviándose a veces en el ramo de tulipanes amarillos que día a día se marchitaba aún más. El Dios del Trueno trató de deshacerse una vez de las flores, recibiendo la única reacción de Loki en días: una amenaza y un débil golpe en su brazo. Mas las noches eran lo peor. Horas de pesadillas y dolor que hacían gritar a Loki de angustia, de desesperación, de sufrimiento y no había nada que Thor o los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. pudieran hacer para amortiguarlo. Y mientras en la noche el veneno atacaba la mente de Loki, en el día corroía su cuerpo aumentando el tamaño de su herida y provocando que perdiera una mayor cantidad de sangre por día.

Por su parte, Darcy también era una tumba. Jane y Steve habían probado el conversar sobre el tema con la castaña, mas todos sus intentos Darcy los desechaba al instante. Fuera de eso, la mujer había recuperado su viejo y conocido estado de ánimo. Lucía contenta y tranquila todo el tiempo, hacía de nuevo chistes y otra vez hablaba sin parar de cualquier tema. Sus amigos optaron por dejar la cuestión a un lado y esperar a que la muchacha decidiera platicarles sobre ello.

Y al tiempo que la ahora enemistad entre Darcy y Loki preocupaba y desanimaba a Thor, Jane disfrutaba escuchar a su amiga despotricar contra Loki cada vez que lo nombraban en su presencia. Tampoco era capaz de evitar la felicidad que le causaba cada vez que Darcy se negaba a visitarlo. La astrofísica cada día estaba más segura de que, lo que sea que hubiera hecho Loki contra su amiga, había sido lo suficientemente grave como para que la joven zanjara de una vez por todas su amistad. Y ni siquiera enfrente de Thor podría negar que eso la hacía feliz.

* * *

_Entró a la celda y caminó hacia la mesa con determinación._

_- No crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Thor – le recriminó Darcy soltando su mochila sobre la mesa. Loki rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Abogarás por él? – preguntó Loki taciturno – Preferiría hablar de otro tema que no fuera el imbécil de Thor._

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo infantil que eres cuando se trata de hablar de tu familia? – inquirió Darcy. Loki bajó su libro y observó a la chica amenazantemente._

_- Yo no tengo familia – puntualizó Loki._

_- Por supuesto que la tienes, tu hermano se la pasa todas las horas del día vigilándote y preocupándose porque no duermes, ni comes – señaló Darcy sentándose a la mesa – No tienes idea lo afortunado que eres de tener un hermano como Thor._

_- No, tú eres la que no tiene ni idea lo que es tener un hermano como Thor – soltó Loki furioso aproximándose a la mesa._

_- Tienes razón en eso – asintió Darcy tranquila – Pero aún así creo que eres muy injusto con Thor._

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa tu maldita opinión? – escupió Loki, posando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa – Eres una patética humana, insignificante y estúpida, una anomalía en esta despreciable organización. No eres nada, absolutamente nada en comparación a mí. Si yo quisiera podría hacerte pedazos, miembro por miembro y disfrutar cada uno de tus gritos de suplica y de dolor._

_- ¿Ah sí? – brincó Darcy, poniéndose de pie iracunda y causando que su cara y la de Loki quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia - Pues tú no eres nada más que un patético perdedor, frustrado con la vida. ¿Te crees superior a mí? – lanzó una carcajada - Me das lastima, Loki, porque sin importar cuánto lo intentes siempre serás el segundo lugar en todo, la sombra de Thor, un monstruo…_

_Un agudo dolor recorrió la espalda de la mujer al chocar contra la pared y dos fuertes manos estrujaron su garganta obstaculizando su respiración. Sujetó las manos de Loki tratando de soltarse de su agarre, jalando y arañándolo en el proceso. Lanzó patadas en su contra. Probó gritar, suplicar. Mas nada funcionaba. Sus pulmones le dolían por la falta de oxigeno, su mirada se tornaba borrosa, toda energía y deseo de luchar desaparecía de su cuerpo y en sus oídos resonaba la voz de su atacante. "Muere" "Muere" "Muere". Y Darcy no recordaba haber visto algo tan terrorífico como los vacios y homicidas ojos del Dios del Engaño. La consciencia comenzó a abandonarla, su cuerpo se volvió pesado y sus ojos se cerraron._

Un desgarrador grito escapó de sus labios, cortando el silencio de la noche. Llenó su pecho con extensas bocanadas de aire una y otra vez frenéticamente, el recuerdo de su casi muerte fresco en su cabeza como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Se llevó las manos al cuello, descubriendo que estaba completamente empapada de sudor frío. Ocultó su cabeza detrás de sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo. Uno a uno los recuerdos retornaban a su cabeza en forma de cascada. Rememoraba a Thor salvándola de Loki. Su desesperada carrera al departamento de Jane. El quedarse dormida en el suelo de su cuarto acurrucada por su propio llanto. El haber despertado al día siguiente adolorida y con dos oscuras marcas alrededor de su cuello, moretones que tardaron semanas en sanar y de los que Loki solía burlarse.

Empezó a llorar intensamente de miedo, de rabia, de desesperación. ¿Para qué había vuelto a esa estúpida celda subterránea? El tipo por poco la mata y ella volvió. ¿Para qué? Para que se burlara de ella a penas la vio ingresar a la prisión. Para que la tratara como su sirvienta, como su inferior, como basura. ¿Por qué no se detuvo cuando pudo? ¿Por qué siguió complaciéndolo? Si lo hubiera hecho, habría evitado las humillaciones posteriores. ¿Acaso no tenía nada de auto respeto? ¿Autoestima?

Se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama, sin parar de sollozar. Era una estúpida, una completa estúpida.

* * *

_Abotonaba su camisa, tratando por todos los medios no prestar atención a la fija mirada de su acompañante sobre él. Decir que estaba furioso sería poco, muy poco, sin embargo era un maestro en lo que a ocultar sus emociones se refería. No era posible que después de una semana siguiera sintiendo la misma mezcla de emociones cada vez que se acostaba con Darcy. No era lógico. Sólo era sexo, simple y llano sexo. Y entonces, ¿por qué su cabeza le daba tanta importancia a cada encuentro?_

_ Una burlona risa llegó a sus oídos. Giró su cabeza con una ceja arqueada hacia la muchacha recostada en la cama. Darcy le sonreía entretenida y, por alguna extraña razón, ese simple gesto calmó sus ánimos. _

_- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - preguntó Loki, sonriendo de lado divertido._

_- Tú - respondió Darcy, sentándose en la cama y jalando las cobijas para taparse. El asgardiano la miró confundido._

_- ¿Perdón? - pronunció Loki._

_- Es que es gracioso como sales de aquí cada noche como si estuvieras huyendo de algo - se burló Darcy._

_¿Huir? Él no huía. ¿Qué le hacía pensar aquello? ¿Por qué tendría que huir? Una mueca de diversión se posesionó de sus facciones. _

_- Yo no huyo de nada, Darcy - refutó Loki._

_- Ok - aceptó Darcy sonriendo levemente._

_Observó a la muchacha por un momento, ambos en completo silencio. La sonrisa en los labios de la castaña era tranquila, afable, mas sus ojos eran otra cosa. Estaba triste. ¿Por qué? No, mejor pregunta ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar la escena? Era como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, como si eso ya hubiera ocurrido en otro tiempo._

_ La realidad lo golpeó de repente, ofuscando su cabeza un par de segundos. Por supuesto, ese instante ya había ocurrido hace semanas en el departamento de Darcy. Era un recuerdo. Los dos compartieron otra noche juntos, él se alistó para irse como siempre, Darcy se rió de su evidente deseo de huir del sitio, él se defendió sardónicamente y después… se fue, como cada noche desde que todo empezó. "Vienes sólo por las noches para satisfacerte y te largas a penas terminamos. Sin hola, sin adiós. Sólo llegas y te vas." Sólo llegas y te vas._

_- Es más, para demostrártelo, me quedaré esta noche aquí – habló Loki con simpleza._

_La reacción de Darcy le causó una punzada de dolor en el pecho: sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. La sonrisa en sus labios permanecía inmutable, pero su mirada ahora era un faro de luz en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Si se hubiera quedado, si no se hubiera ido esa noche, la verdadera Darcy habría estado tan feliz?_

_- Si quieres – dijo Darcy encogiéndose de hombros y acostándose otra vez en la cama._

_El Dios del Engaño permaneció en su sitio estático, contemplando a la mujer. Se despojó de su camisa otra vez, la tiró al suelo, rodeó la cama y se recostó. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la joven a su lado, quien le sonrió con dulzura._

_- Buenas noches – pronunció Darcy antes de cerrar sus ojos._

_No respondió. Posó su mirada en el techo, cuestionándose a sí mismo. Era un recuerdo, un sueño, una ilusión creada por su mente o por acción del veneno de Angerboda, realmente no importaba. No era real. Nada de esto estaba ocurriendo. Ni Darcy estaba ahí, ni él tampoco. Y aún así, era lo más cercano que jamás se encontraría de la castaña otra vez. _

_Giró sobre si mismo quedando recostado en su costado izquierdo, se aproximó a Darcy, la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La mujer lo abrazó, recargando su frente contra su pecho. Una paz y felicidad desconocidas lo inundaron, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo._

Despertó, la sensación del cuerpo de Darcy entre sus brazos desapareciendo lentamente. Contempló el techo apático, sin prestar atención en la fija mirada de Thor sobre él. No sabía que era peor: si revivir cada noche el infierno de su caída al abismo o disfrutar por un par de segundos el "hubiera". Tras unos minutos de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de que prefería sufrir los horrores de ese oscuro vacio una y otra vez a soñar con Darcy y despertar para recordar al instante que la realidad distaba enormemente de sus sueños. Sus parpados se cerraron, demasiado pesados para mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos, y se sumió en un profundo sueño, rogando encontrar en él el dolor y la desesperación del abismo.

* * *

Jane salió del ascensor echándose para atrás el cabello cansada. Arregló la correa de su bolso en su hombro y se encaminó a la habitación de Loki en la planta médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. Como cada noche, llevaba entre sus manos, envuelta en una bolsa de papel, la cena para Thor, que hoy consistía en cinco hamburguesas jumbo y una ración monumental de papas fritas. Dio vuelta en el pasillo que conducía al cuarto hallando una inusual reunión allí. Tony Stark, Steve y el Director Fury rodeaban a su novio, quien lucía notablemente enojado y, a juzgar por la tensión en su cuello, listo para golpear algo.

- Por favor, ¡está dormido! ¡Ni siquiera lo notará! – exclamó Stark apuntando a la puerta vehementemente.

- Mi respuesta es no y es inamovible – concluyó Thor, haciendo el ademán de entrar a la habitación.

- Lo sedaremos – propuso Fury. Thor lo volteó a ver con esa expresión que le hacía recordar a Jane que su novio no sólo era un dulce e inofensivo alienígena cuando estaba en su mejor humor, sino también un iracundo y peligroso dios nórdico capaz de aplastarte con su martillo si te atrevías a molestarlo.

- No permitiré que le suministren medicamentos innecesarios a mi hermano – estableció Thor – No me moveré de su lado, así que no cuenten conmigo esta vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Jane. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella y el rostro de Thor se relajó notablemente.

- Angerboda y sus pitufos reaparecieron – informó Tony – Están haciendo de las suyas y necesitamos del fortachón, pero al parecer es de familia esto de ser un real y terco dolor de cabeza.

- Thor no quiere dejar a Loki solo después de lo que ocurrió la última vez – añadió Steve derrotado – Vámonos, Stark. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

- Las grabaciones que hemos recibido mostraron a Angerboda en el lugar – puntualizó Fury – Podrías enfrentarla y exigirle un antídoto, porque es un hecho que ni S.H.I.E.L.D., ni todo el genio de Stark conseguirán salvar a tu hermano.

- ¿Perdón? Me siento ofendido – expresó Stark.

Jane miró a Thor. El Dios del Trueno se notaba contrariado, seguramente debatiéndose entre quedarse o marcharse. El estado de salud de Loki empeoraba cada día y no parecía que pronto fueran a hallar una cura para su mal. Las únicas soluciones plausibles en ese momento, según las pocas palabras que había podido intercambiar con el rubio durante esos días, era obligar a Angerboda a entregar el antídoto o pedir ayuda a Asgard. Loki se había negado del todo a la segunda opción, por lo cual confrontar a la vieja hechicera era el único camino viable. Suspiró. Se arrepentiría de esto, lo presentía, sin embargo Los Vengadores necesitaban a Thor y Loki necesitaba un antídoto.

- Yo lo cuidaré – se ofreció Jane. Los cuatro hombres la miraron incrédulos y la mujer comprendía el por qué. Para nadie era un secreto que el Dios del Engaño encabezaba su lista de personas más odiadas.

- Jane lo cuidará – saltó Tony festivo - ¿Qué mejor compañía que una hermosa y afable astrofísica?

- No, Jane, yo no podría pedirte eso – negó Thor.

- Por eso yo me ofrezco – apuntó Jane dejando la bolsa de papel sobre una silla cercana.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – opinó Thor – Tú y Loki no… tienen una óptima relación.

- Está dormido, Thor – señaló Jane cruzándose de brazos – Estoy segura de que no despertará antes de que regreses y, si te hace sentir tranquilo, yo estaré a su lado en ese tiempo.

- Señores, Liverpool está bajo ataque – manifestó Steve – Cualquiera que sea su decisión, apresúrense en tomarla. Stark, muévete.

Steve giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos. Tony lo siguió velozmente, no sin antes coger entre sus brazos la descartada bolsa de comida, bajo la incrédula mirada de Jane y causando que Fury rodara sus ojos exasperado.

- ¿Estás segura, Jane? – cuestionó Thor dudoso.

- Si – asintió Jane – Sólo ve, salva el día, consigue un antídoto y vuelve. ¿Ok?

Thor soltó un largo suspiro y le sonrió con dulzura. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y unió sus labios en un rápido beso.

- Infórmame si ocurre algo, estaré aquí en cuestión de segundos – indicó Thor y la mujer movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Acto seguido, el rubio la soltó y siguió el mismo camino que minutos atrás sus compañeros de equipo hubieran trazado.

- Podemos sedarlo si lo desea, doctora Foster – manifestó Fury cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y dedicándole una dura mirada. Jane lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada.

- No, gracias, director – se negó Jane.

Fury inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y se marchó. Jane posó sus ojos sobre la entreabierta puerta de la habitación de Loki. ¿Cuidar al Dios del Engaño? ¿En verdad? Oh, ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. Por suerte traía consigo su laptop. Aprovecharía las horas para revisar una vez más los cálculos de su experimento. Entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras ella y volteó su cabeza hacia el jotun convaleciente. El hombre estaba dormido, totalmente ignorante de su presencia y la astrofísica realmente esperaba mantenerlo así. Tomó asiento en el amplio sillón pegado a la pared frente a la cama, posó su mochila sobre su regazo y sacó su laptop, sus cuadernos de anotaciones, una pluma y un lápiz. Pronto se vio inmersa en teorías, cálculos y datos y, como era costumbre cuando se concentraba en su trabajo, su mente se desconectó del mundo exterior. Eso explicaría el por qué, al oír un sonoro gemido, por poco salta de su asiento asustada. Examinó sobresaltada la habitación en busca del origen de tan inesperado sonido. Otro gemido mandó su total atención a Loki. El Dios del Engaño se agitaba ligeramente entre sus sueños, su rostro marcado por el dolor y el miedo. Jane suspiró aliviada, devolviendo su vista a la pantalla de su computadora. Esto de vivir rodeada de superhéroes le hacía daño a sus nervios. Un nuevo quejido alcanzó sus oídos, mas la mujer optó por ignorarlo. Sabía que las noches eran difíciles para Loki, tan difíciles como lo fueron para Erick en los meses posteriores al primer ataque de los chitauri, comandado por el hombre que ahora yacía inconsciente en esa cama de hospital.

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, mas los leves gemidos de Loki aumentaban en decibeles impidiéndoselo. Bufó molesta, cerró su laptop y salió del lugar. Necesitaba un café, un café negro, cargado, muy cargado. Compró uno de la máquina expendedora en la sala de espera y regresó a la habitación. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los quejidos se transformaran en gritos y Jane Foster ya ni siquiera podía fingir que no los escuchaba. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se puso de pie y se aproximó a la cama. Loki seguía dormido, se movía frenéticamente, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos de vez en cuando, gritaba a voz en cuello y lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Sin embargo, seguía dormido. Alargó una de sus manos para tocar su hombro y lo zarandeó ligeramente en un infructuoso intento de despertarlo. Volvió a probar un par de veces más, esta vez con más fuerza, mas el Dios del Engaño parecía estar bajo alguna especie de trance y probablemente así fuera. Se cruzó de brazos sin saber qué hacer. Sabía por Thor que ningún sedante lo tranquilizaría y que ningún analgésico aplacaría el evidente dolor que surcaba su faz. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que ser una espectadora. Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó al sillón con el objeto de continuar con sus cálculos, mas se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Suspiró, se dio la media vuelta, marchó hacia la silla que siempre usaba Thor y se sentó en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelazó la mano derecha de Loki con la suya. No, no podía hacer nada por él. Si, odiaba al tipo. Pero nadie se merecía estar solo en semejante estado.

Transcurrieron aproximadamente dos horas para que los gritos y el incesante movimiento del asgardiano comenzaran a disminuir en intensidad. Jane estaba inquieta. En cierto punto, incluso había empezado a murmurar palabras de apoyo, mas tampoco funcionaban. No podía entender como le hacía Thor para pasar por esto cada noche. Si para ella era desesperante no ser capaz de ayudar a Loki, para Thor debía de ser más devastador de lo que el rubio admitía. Finalmente, cuando el jotun se quedó quieto, murmurando palabras en un idioma desconocido, Jane soltó su mano, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y cerró sus ojos exhausta.

La voz de Loki resonó en su cabeza, pronunciando un inconfundible nombre. La astrofísica se enderezó y observó al hombre confundida, mientras este repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra. Se aproximó ligeramente a él únicamente para asegurarse de que estaba escuchando correctamente. Darcy. Loki llamaba a Darcy entre sus sueños. La mujer se alejó desconcertada, recargando su espalda una vez más en el respaldo. Darcy. Una y otra vez. Como un mantra. ¿Por qué? Según Thor, él mismo había echado a la joven de su habitación y prohibido que su hermano la buscara en el futuro. ¿Por qué ahora la llamaba con tanta vehemencia?

Jane se llevó una mano a su sien y la masajeó. Requería de otro café, pero realmente no tenía ánimos para levantarse en busca de uno. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez más y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando su sentido del olfato decidió prestar atención a cierto detalle que con lo agitado de las últimas horas la mujer había pasado exitosamente por alto. Existía un olor nada agradable en el ambiente. Un olor a podrido. Reabrió sus ojos e inspeccionó el sitio. El hedor no alcanzaba hasta el sillón, pues había pasado gran parte de la noche sentada ahí sin ninguna molestia, sin embargo, justo en el punto donde se hallaba sentada era imposible no notarlo. ¿Cómo lo omitió durante tanto tiempo? Su mirada rápidamente cayó sobre el florero que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Las flores ya estaban secas y el agua presentaba una coloración verde que le revolvió el estomago a la científica. Existía una razón por la que Jane Foster no era muy apegada a las flores o cualquier cosa que significara jardinería: odiaba los insectos. Y en ese momento, ese florero era un caldo de cultivo para insectos y microorganismos de todo tipo. Se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada un bote de basura sin encontrar ninguno. Tras revisar dos habitaciones más, la castaña decidió tomar prestado el basurero de la sala de espera y lo condujo hasta la entrada de la habitación. Reingresó al lugar, descubriendo que Loki tenía sus ojos abiertos, su mirada perdida en la pared del lado contrario. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta esperando alguna reacción, mas esta nunca llegó, por lo cual decidió proseguir con su tarea. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche, tomó el florero en sus manos con una mueca de asco e hizo el ademán de levantarlo.

- No – la frenó la ronca y determinante voz de Loki. Jane lo volteó a ver. El hombre la observaba amenazante, retándola a que hiciera un solo movimiento más. Bajó sus manos, posándolas sobre su cadera.

- Esta seco y empieza a podrirse – expuso Jane señalando los tulipanes – Es peligroso en tu estado que haya un foco de infección tan cerca de ti, así que me desharé de él y…

- Te atreves a tocarlo y te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu patética existencia – la amenazó Loki en un siseó.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato en una competencia por ver quién cedía primero. Jane estaba segura de que las amenazas de Loki eran infundadas. Con una herida en el estomago abierta, de la cual perdía sangre cada minuto, no lo creía capaz de levantarse para lastimarla. Además, si así fuera, ella bien podría correr lejos de su alcance sin preocuparse por ser alcanzada. Consideró por un momento agarrar el florero y tirarlo ante la mirada de Loki, mas optó por dejarlo en su lugar. Tal vez no tuviera fuerza para cumplir sus amenazas en ese momento, pero si lograba salvarse, indudablemente se encargaría de consumarlas. Y sinceramente, tirar unas flores podridas no valía su vida.

Se cruzó de brazos, rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió al sillón para recoger sus cosas. No bien hubo guardado su laptop en su mochila, Thor atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una expresión que lo decía todo: no había conseguido la cura. El rubio saludó a Loki, gesto al que el jotun respondió girando su cabeza al lado contrario. Thor suspiró y le hizo una seña a su novia con el fin de que lo siguiera al pasillo. Jane colgó su mochila al hombro y salió del cuarto con Thor detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo pasó la noche? – preguntó Thor visiblemente agotado.

- Mal - respondió Jane y Thor asintió en comprensión - ¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue?

- Escapó antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella – informó Thor. Jane posó su mano en su brazo y lo acarició en son de apoyo. Thor cogió su mano y la estrecho entre las suyas - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – afirmó Jane – Un poco cansada, eso es todo.

- No tengo como agradecerte que cuidaras a Loki esta noche – habló Thor – Esperó que no te haya causado problemas.

- No, a penas despertó – indicó Jane – Tuvimos un pequeño problema con las flores, pero nada importante – El rubio sonrió melancólico.

- ¿Trataste de tirarlas a la basura? – aventuró Thor.

- No puedes culparme, esa cosa es un peligro y es asquerosa – se defendió Jane.

- Lo sé – la apoyó Thor – También he querido deshacerme de ellas, sin embargo siempre me detiene.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo es un ramo de flores secas – cuestionó Jane sin comprender.

- Es el último ramo de flores que Darcy trajo – indicó Thor. La mujer entreabrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Darcy lo trajo? – inquirió Jane.

- Le compraba uno nuevo cada día – señaló el rubio.

De acuerdo, la astrofísica recordaba haber visto a Darcy con tulipanes una o dos veces, pero, ¿un ramo diario?

Se despidió de Thor con un beso en los labios, prometiendo volver con ropa limpia y comida para el asgardiano. Una vez que estuvo fuera del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., la mujer se quedó parada en medio de la acera, viendo como el sol empezaba su ascenso en el cielo. Inició su camino hacia su departamento, mientras la voz de Loki repitiendo el nombre de su mejor amiga taladraba su cabeza.

* * *

_Apareció en medio de la cocina del departamento de Darcy justo detrás de la joven, quien estaba preparando algún alimento que sinceramente no era de su interés. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña y posó sus labios en su cuello, besando el camino de su quijada a su clavícula. Darcy mantenía su atención en el refractario frente a ella, sin embargo, a estas alturas, Loki sabía leer a la perfección las reacciones en el cuerpo de la mujer. Estaba a una caricia en el punto indicado para que se volviera participe de la situación. Deslizó una de sus manos debajo de su playera, recibiendo como pago un codazo de parte de su compañera._

_- Hoy no tengo ganas - habló Darcy en tono determinante. Loki rodó los ojos, sin creerle ni un poco._

_- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Loki, prosiguiendo con su interrumpida labor en el cuello de la muchacha._

_- Porque no - respondió Darcy intentando usar un tono decido y fuerte. Loki tuvo que evitar burlarse y, en lugar de eso, apartó el tirante de su playera._

_- En serio, Loki, hoy no - reiteró Darcy, mas no la escuchó. Realmente había aguardado todo el día para disfrutar de ese momento de placer y sin importar nada lo obtendría. Al fin y al cabo, Darcy siempre cedía._

_Metió su mano otra vez debajo de su playera. El tintineo del tenedor al caer sobre la barra fue la única alerta que recibió antes de ser empujado por la joven con más fuerza de la creía que poseía. Darcy se giró para encararlo, su semblante iracundo como pocas veces._

_- ¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES NO! - gritó la mujer furiosa._

_Loki la observó desconcertado y ligeramente dolido. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? La situación no lo ameritaba. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Contempló el marcharse, sin ningún deseo de continuar cerca de la castaña. Si no iba a ceder ante sus deseos, no había razón para continuar ahí. No obstante, se contuvo al percatarse de algo. Era otro recuerdo. Otro instante vivido con Darcy y él mismo podía admitir que uno de los peores. Era momento de que se fuera para que al instante se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Pasaría toda la noche preguntándose cuál había sido su error, qué había incitado tanto enojo en Darcy y, lo peor, por primera vez comenzaría a temer el perderla._

_Examinó la expresión de la muchacha. Lucia tan sorprendida como él, tan dolida, pero, por sobre todo, asustada. Sus ojos desbordaban un tipo de miedo que Loki conocía a la perfección: miedo al fracaso, miedo a haberse equivocado, a haber arruinado algo importante. No. Ella no tenía por qué tener miedo. Ella no se equivocó. Si llegaron hasta ese punto, había sido enteramente su culpa. "No te preocupas por mí. Sólo por ti y tus necesidades"._

_Alargó sus manos dudosas y tomó a Darcy de los brazos con dulzura._

_- Perdón - se disculpó Loki - Lo lamento, no era mi intención..._

_Darcy negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada._

_- Yo... perdón... no debí gritarte, exageré - habló Darcy en una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento y con silenciosas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Loki la abrazó, plantando dulces besos en su sien. La muchacha lo rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo temblorosa y sollozante su cabeza en su pecho. ¿Así abandonó a Darcy esa noche? ¿La dejó sola al borde de las lágrimas con la estúpida y errónea idea de que la culpable de lo ocurrido era ella? Recargó su barbilla en la coronilla de la mujer y acarició su cabello con suavidad. Nunca había visto a Darcy llorar. Triste, melancólica, turbada, con los ojos vidriosos, pero jamás había llegado hasta las lágrimas y realmente agradecía que sólo fuera un sueño, porque la sensación que le provocaba era insufrible. ¿Cuántas veces habría causado que la castaña se desahogara de esa manera? ¿Cuántas lágrimas habría derramado por su culpa? Por los Nueve Reinos, en verdad era un desgraciado._

_ Los sollozos disminuyeron en intensidad, al igual que el temblor en el cuerpo de Darcy. La joven se separó de él, rompiendo el abrazo, y Loki tuvo que abstenerse de aproximarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos otra vez. Darcy secó sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y lo volteó a ver con los ojos aún repletos de lágrimas y una ligera y triste sonrisa. _

_- ¿Quieres pasta? – le invitó Darcy y el hombre pudo notar en sus ojos que aguardaba una negativa de su parte._

_- Por supuesto – asintió Loki sonriente._

_Los labios de Darcy se curvaron en una sonrisa de contento y la muchacha se giró para continuar con la preparación de la cena. El Dios del Engaño se recargó en el borde del lavamanos sin apartar su vista de la mujer frente a él. Acto seguido, desapareció el espacio entre los dos y la abrazo por atrás, descansando su cabeza contra su sien izquierda. Al principio, la joven se tensó, mas, al percatarse de que se trataba de un simple e inofensivo abrazo, se relajó e incluso recargó parte de su peso en él. Pronto el silencio fue rotó por la voz de Darcy, quien empezó a criticar la escena que se mostraba en la televisión. La sonrisa de Loki aumentó. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba las actitudes de su amiga. Su amiga. _

_La abrazó con más fuerza, recordando que esto no era nada más que un sueño y que, en la realidad, Darcy y él ya no eran nada._

* * *

_Parecía como si un torbellino hubiera entrado al departamento de Darcy y arrasado con la pequeña sala de estar. Los muebles y todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidos en el suelo hechos pedazos y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el causante de la destrucción. Loki respiraba agitadamente, su rostro pálido y su mirada perdida. Darcy, quien había contemplado toda la escena inmóvil desde la cocina, se aproximó a él lentamente. Sus ojos eran un mar de sentimientos a punto de desbordarse y el sufrimiento en el semblante del Dios del Engaño provocó que el dolor en su pecho se acentuara. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, alargó una de sus manos a la de Loki entrelazándola con la suya. El hombre volvió su cabeza en su dirección confundido, como si hubiera olvidado por completo su presencia. Alzó su cabeza para examinar el lugar y la sorpresa surcó sus facciones. Abrió su boca para hablar, mas la joven lo acalló rodeándolo con sus brazos._

_ Instantáneamente, Loki empujó con fuerza a Darcy y la mujer cayó al suelo de espaldas, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. El Dios del Engaño se agachó, la agarró del cuello de su camiseta y la acercó peligrosamente a su cara._

_- No vuelvas a ponerme un solo dedo encima, patética mortal – advirtió Loki en un siseó impregnado de veneno - ¿Te queda claro? – la muchacha movió su cabeza afirmativamente asustada. El asgardiano la soltó, tirándola al suelo – Que no se te olvide que tú y yo no somos iguales. Yo soy un dios, mientras que tú no eres nada más que un insecto al que puedo aplastar cuando desee. No pienses que únicamente porque te visito y te guardó ciertas consideraciones eso te da el derecho de tratarme como tú igual – una burlona sonrisa de superioridad se formó en sus labios - No eres nada, sólo una distracción y será mejor para tu salud que nunca lo olvides, Darcy Lewis._

_Acto seguido, desapareció, dejando a Darcy sola, sentada en el suelo. Delgados ríos de lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la castaña, velozmente convirtiéndose en un afluente imparable. Abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su cabeza detrás de ellas. Ella sólo quería reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? No. Él mismo acababa de establecerlo. No eran nada. Ella no era nada para él. Sólo una distracción. Y era mejor para su salud mental y física que no lo olvidara._

* * *

Las potentes carcajadas de Angerboda atravesaban la dura superficie de las puertas dobles de la habitación de la hechicera y alcanzaba los oídos de Sigyn, provocándole escalofríos. La diosa miró de reojo a los dos elfos oscuros apostados a cada lado de la entrada y pudo ver las sombras de sus dos inseparables vigilantes. Ese día se cumplían exactamente tres semanas del ataque de Angerboda. La hechicera mantenía a Asgard y a sus habitantes cautivos y la posibilidad de que la ayuda arribara pronto era lejana. Thor estaba demasiado preocupado por el actual estado de salud de su hermano y sin alguien que lograra comunicarse con él, no existía forma en que el Dios del Trueno viniera en su auxilio.

Sigyn ya había intentado de todo con el objeto de establecer comunicación con Midgard. Desde los encantamientos más simples, hasta los más complicados que su poco manejo de la magia le permitía usar. Sus constantes visitas a la biblioteca habían levantado sospechas en Angerboda, quien le prohibió la entrada y clausuró la habitación con una barrera impenetrable de hielo. Los diarios intentos de los guerreros de Asgard por escapar siempre fallaban y con cada ocaso el Padre de Todo lucía más débil.

La mujer inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. Alzó su mano convertida en puño y golpeó con determinación la puerta, bajo la mirada escrutadora de los cómplices de Angerboda. Bajó su brazo y entrelazó sus manos, posándolas sobre su vientre. Esa mañana, para alivio del cocinero principal del castillo (uno de los pocos asgardianos libres), se había ofrecido a avisarle a la hechicera que el banquete de desayuno ya estaba listo. Guardaba la esperanza de que Angerboda le permitiera entrar a sus aposentos. Posiblemente era una tontería y lo más que podría conseguir era ser encerrada junto con su familia, sin embargo, tal vez la hechicera guardara en su recámara algún objeto o poción o encantamiento que pudiera serle de ayuda.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo ver a un elfo oscuro con cara de pocos amigos. El centinela se hizo a un lado, dejando libre el acceso a la habitación y Sigyn se introdujo con la cabeza en alto, sus dos celadores quedándose en el pasillo parados. La recámara no distaba mucho de la suya, con la excepción de que las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes repletos de libros y frascos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores. La diosa de la fidelidad examinó el lugar con su mirada, sus ojos deteniéndose en la mujer que gobernaba, temporalmente, la ciudad eterna. Angerboda se hallaba cerca de un balcón cuyas cortinas estaban corridas, tapando la visibilidad al exterior, sentada en una amplia silla y con un caldero frente a ella.

- Mi querida, Sigyn, llegas en el mejor momento – la saludó Angerboda levantando su vista hacia su acompañante – Ven, acércate – la instó, señalando con su dedo índice al interior del caldero.

La morena acortó la distancia entre ellas y descendió su mirada al contenido crepitante del caldero. La imagen de una sollozante mujer recostada en una cama era clara en la ondulada superficie del agua. Su llanto retumbaba lastimero y Sigyn pudo percibir el inconfundible nombre de Loki escapando los labios de la pequeña persona.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió Sigyn con curiosidad.

- Su nombre es Darcy Lewis – respondió Angerboda con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios – La mascota de Loki.

- ¿La mortal? – soltó Sigyn sorprendida. ¿En verdad? Debía admitir que era muy agraciada, pero distaba mucho del tipo de mujeres con las que Loki se relacionaba. Sin contar que parecía muy joven, casi una niña - ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Oh, me estaba causando problemas y me deshice de ella – indicó Angerboda, ganándose la mirada de Sigyn.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Sigyn ligeramente alarmada.

- Nada nuevo, solamente estoy moldeando sus recuerdos según mi conveniencia – expuso la hechicera con superioridad – para convertir a Loki en un monstruo ante sus ojos.

- Pensé que ya habías conseguido eso – comentó Sigyn alejándose del caldero.

- Al parecer, no fue suficiente utilizar sus recuerdos de la juventud para instigar el odio y desprecio hacia Loki – explicó Angerboda – Los malos entendidos y los sentimientos sin hablar no son suficientes. Si quiero que lo odie, debo de eliminar todo recuerdo hermoso y sentimental de su cabeza y sustituirlo con instantes acuñados en una terrible pesadilla. Convertir las sonrisas en lágrimas y las risas en sollozos. Los cumplidos en insultos y las caricias en golpes. Transformar al hombre que ama en un ser que únicamente le provocara miedo y rencor.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Sigyn sin comprender.

- ¿Para qué? – repitió Angerboda poniéndose de pie – Para que, antes de morir, lo último que Loki oiga sea su voz impregnada de odio, reclamándole sus ultrajes. Para que lo último que Loki vea sean sus ojos repletos de miedo, desconfianza y rencor – dio un paso hacia Sigyn - Para eso he pasado casi un año metiéndome en la cabeza de esa ilusa chiquilla. Por ello desentrañé su mente y me la memoricé como a la palma de mi mano. Todo. Sus sueños, sus miedos, sus triunfos, sus errores, sus afectos, sus aversiones. Todo, con el único objeto de llegar a ese hermoso momento en que esa ridícula mortal abandoné a un moribundo Loki, a un suplicante Loki, destrozado, con sólo un aliento más en sus pulmones. Y entonces, cuando eso pasé, yo estaré ahí. Yo estaré enfrente de él lista para restregarle en la cara que todo aquello que construyó con tanto esfuerzo a lado de esa niña durante un año, que esa hermosa relación que tanto atesora, yo la destruí en menos de un mes. Estaré ahí para decirle que el Loki que Darcy alguna vez conoció ya no existe en su cabeza, que eliminé todo recuerdo de él y lo reemplacé con un monstruo. Estaré ahí para decirle que Darcy jamás recordara al Loki con quien se reía y se divertía. A ese con quien platicaba animadamente de cualquier tema. El que de la nada decidió retratarse con ella. Al Loki vulnerable y destruido que la abrazo como si se tratara de lo único estable en su patético y desmoronado mundo. Al Loki que le regaló un hermoso tulipán y una velada a la luz de la luna. El que le salvó la vida. No, lo que ella recodara es a un Loki cruel que la trató siempre con la punta del pie. A un hombre que la usó como su divertimento, como un objeto desechable. A un ser que la pisoteó, la golpeó y la escupió. A un monstruo que le quitó la dignidad y que le destruyó la vida. Y cuando vea su corazón partiéndose en pedazos, cuando vea ese último aliento escapar de él y la luz desaparecer de sus ojos, en ese momento sabré que me he vengado – su rostro se surco de furia y Sigyn no pudo evitar retroceder asustada - Me habré vengado de él por haberme desechado como si fuera un pañuelo usado. Por haber preferido a una insufrible mortal en lugar de mí. Por haber desposado a Krista ante todo Asgard, cuando a mí siempre me mantuvo en la oscuridad. ¡A mí!, que le di años, décadas, siglos de mi vida. ¡A mí!, que tuve que dar a luz a tres engendros por su culpa – sonrió con deleite, con crueldad. Se aproximó a Sigyn, la cual permaneció inmóvil – En Midgard, tienen un interesante dicho, mi querida Sigyn. "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío" y yo estoy a días de poder degustarlo.

Acarició la mejilla de la diosa de la fidelidad y dirigió sus pasos a la entrada de sus aposentos.

- Vamos, Sigyn, no querrás hacer esperar de más al fabuloso cocinero de palacio, ¿o sí? – cuestionó Angerboda antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y desaparecer del campo visual de la morena.

Sigyn tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, regresando a la realidad por un gruñido proveniente de uno de sus captores. El elfo oscuro le indicaba que saliera y la mujer rápidamente siguió la instrucción. La hechicera ya iba muy adelantada en el pasillo, resguardada por sus imponentes aliados. La Diosa de la Fidelidad suspiró aliviada y comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor principal.

No llevaba muchos pasos dados cuando inesperadamente se detuvo en seco. Giró su cabeza en uno de los pasillos perpendiculares al que recorría, contemplando el vacio corredor extrañada. Uno de sus vigilantes la empujó levemente para que continuara y la morena prosiguió con su camino confusa.

Por un breve momento, habría jurado ver a una mujer de pie al fondo del pasillo y oído una delicada voz pronunciando su nombre.

* * *

Y como bien lo dice el título, aquí está la primera parte de este kilométrico capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Bueno… primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Sufrí de un épico bloqueo de escritor y la verdad es que me pasé tres semanas sin escribir una sola palabra porque simplemente no me salían. Fue apenas esta semana que logré comenzar a escribir algo.

Ahora, me falta muy poco para terminar el capítulo (sólo la escena final) y probablemente lo tenga listo para el final del día. Sin embargo, considerando lo largo que se estaba poniendo, decidí cortarlo justamente a la mitad, sobre todo para que nadie se cansará leyendo un capítulo de 20 mil palabras. Si mis cálculos son correctos y mi cabeza me lo permite, subiré la segunda parte hoy en la noche o mañana.

Quiero agradecerle a Nymide, a anette, a ceres18, a Caolinet Black, a Yiyukimo-ak, a Zamtik y Girzzeta, a Moonlight Angel Princess, a Himmelstrasse, a flipo12, a FlowerChain, a Placeba, a itoldher, a abrilmillet, a mokona . mabel, a SashaRashaD, a Natt, a kukavendetta y a tammy por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	7. En el más profundo abismo, seguda parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Tras un largo, estresante y agotador día de trabajo, lo que más deseaba Pepper Potts era subir hasta el penthouse de la Torre Stark, prepararse un te relajante y sumergirse en su tina de baño. No obstante, sus planes cambiaron en cuanto JARVIS le informó que su excéntrico novio continuaba encerrado en su laboratorio, a pesar de que hacía varias horas que había excedido su tiempo permitido de trabajo. Descendió hasta el piso donde se hallaba el laboratorio de Tony y entró a la zona de trabajo con una mano en lo alto y una reprimenda en la punta de la lengua que se disolvió entre sus dientes en el momento en que posó sus ojos en el billonario.

Tony estaba sentado frente a una de las mesas de la parte trasera, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en una pantalla que flotaba delante de él. Su expresión era seria, demasiado para el gusto de la directora de Stark Industries. Caminó hacia el hombre y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos frente a él, quedando la mesa entre los dos. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla. En esta se podía ver la imagen en vivo de la habitación de Loki en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper se enderezó, apartando su vista de la imagen. Después de casi cuatro semanas del ataque, la salud de Loki se hallaba en un punto de no retorno. S.H.I.E.L.D. y el mismo Tony habían perdido la esperanza de crear un antídoto para el veneno que lenta y dolorosamente corroía los tejidos en el cuerpo del Dios del Engaño. La herida en su abdomen, que comenzó como una limpia puñalada ahora abarcaba gran parte de su estomago y amenazaba con extenderse a los órganos circundantes. La pérdida de sangre era algo que ya no podían controlar, pues, aunado a la obvia pérdida causada por la herida, hace dos días que Loki había empezado a vomitar sangre y, sin importar cuánto líquido y sangre le suministraran, perdía el doble a diario. Era un verdadero misterio el cómo continuaba vivo, mas todos lo atribuían a su naturaleza semi inmortal.

- Están corriendo apuestas en S.H.I.E.L.D. – rompió el silencio Tony con indiferencia y la pelirroja lo volteó a ver – El doctor dijo que no pasaba de esta semana, así que las apuestas comenzaron. Todos están dentro, bueno, casi todos. Creo que Natasha se negó… Barton apostó por que sería el viernes, pero perderá. Loki no tiene tanto tiempo.

- ¿Apostaste? - preguntó Pepper, quitándose sus tacones y soltándolos a un lado de la mesa.

- Ese es el punto – indicó Tony presionando la esquina derecha de la pantalla, la cual desapareció. Stark giró en su asiento visiblemente turbado – Soy el rey de las apuestas, Pepper. Yo manejó todas las apuestas en mi Torre y en S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Sabes quien inició las de Loki? Sitwell – descruzó sus brazos – Y hay otra razón por la que soy el rey de las apuestas: siempre gano. Jamás he perdido una sola apuesta en mi vida, Pepper. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy un maldito genio que evalúa todas las variables. Por eso sé que todos los que pusieron su dinero para el miércoles ganaran.

- ¿Miércoles? – repitió Pepper un tanto sorprendida.

- Para ese momento todos sus órganos habrán fallado por falta de sangre, si no es que muere por el dolor antes – explicó Tony son simpleza, como si estuvieran hablando del clima – Y yo sé eso. Todos ellos sólo apostaron por instinto. Pero yo lo sé porque llevó semanas monitoreando sus niveles de sangre y toxicidad. El funcionamiento de sus órganos y el estado de su herida. Sin embargo, no aposté. No, no aposté. ¿Sabes qué hice, Pepper? ¿Sabes qué hice en lugar de apostar? – la mujer negó con la cabeza, recargando su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la palma de su mano – Le di un puñetazo en la cara a Sitwell. Eso hice.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Pepper incrédula. Nadie le había informado sobre eso.

- Y me fui – concluyó Tony poniéndose de pie. El hombre empezó a caminar por el laboratorio con los ojos pegados al suelo y sus manos en sus bolsillos – Están felices. Están planeando una gran fiesta para cuando Loki muera. ¿Sabes? Por supuesto que todo es clandestino. No quieren que Fury se entere. ¿Quién lo diría? Nicky tiene un poco de decencia… - se detuvo frente a la que sería su nueva armadura cuan estuviera terminada, la cual reposaba sobre una larga plancha metálica – Todos están felices… Yo debería estar feliz. Yo debería estar organizando esa fiesta – volvió su vista a Pepper y alzó sus brazos al cielo - ¡Loki morirá! ¡Al fin nos desharemos de ese real dolor en el trasero! ¡Al fin pagara por todo lo que nos hizo! ¡Saquen el champagne y los fuegos artificiales! – continuó paseándose, su semblante de nuevo serio – Es lo obvio, ¿no? Es lo lógico, ¿no? Es decir, el tipo nos hizo miserable la vida a todos. Destruyó una ciudad, mató a personas inocentes, me tiró por una ventana… Coulson – llegó a un lado de Pepper y se recargó sobre la mesa - Gracias a él no pude dormir por meses. Meses. Largos meses de insomnio y paranoia. Mucha paranoia. Tú estuviste ahí.

- Yo estuve ahí – apoyó Pepper sin deseos de recordar esos meses.

- Debería estar feliz – masculló Tony cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero no lo estás – señaló Pepper. El hombre se tapó la cara con las manos y gruñó molesto.

- No, no lo estoy – dijo Tony bajando sus manos – No quiero que muera. No… - se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su novia – Ya me acostumbre, ¿ok? Me acostumbre a su presencia. A sus inesperadas visitas. A sus insufribles bromas, aunque eso signifique volar por los cielos con una armadura color verde neón. A que barra el suelo conmigo cada vez que jugamos ajedrez o cartas, porque déjame decirte que hasta ahora no ha podido vencerme en ningún videojuego. Sé que debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Me agrada. Me divierte. ¡Te salvó la vida! ¿Ok? Ese simple hecho supera con creces toda la mierda que hizo. Y no quiero que muera. Y no puedo hacer nada porque soy un hombre de ciencia, ¡no Harry Potter! – se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a masajear la zona arriba de su cejas – ¿Estoy mal?

Pepper negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Eres una persona muy complicada, Tony, en verdad, en verdad complicada – habló Pepper – Y, para sorpresa de todos, un completo antisocial – Tony bajó su mano, arqueando una ceja confundido – No confías en las personas, siempre las mantienes a distancia y te aseguras de que no atraviesen tu burbuja de auto preservación. Pasaron cinco años antes de que me permitieras poner un pie en tu laboratorio. Cinco años como tu asistente, Tony. Desde que te conozco, él único amigo que has tenido es Rhodey y ni siquiera son tan cercanos. Con los dos trabajando todo el tiempo y ahora viviendo uno al otro lado del país – la pelirroja se enderezó - ¿Por qué crees que no me negué a que convirtieras la Torre en una residencia habitacional? ¡Por primera vez Tony Stark daba un paso fuera de su burbuja para socializar! ¿Y cuando invitaste a todos a venir aquí? Los recibí con los brazos abiertos y cestas gigantes de comida… aunque la de Thor no fue lo suficientemente grande. En dos años, te convertiste de un antisocial en el líder de este disfuncional y extraño grupo de personas. Haces experimentos con Bruce y ves series y películas de ciencia ficción con él. Tienes acalorados debates con Steve sobre política, economía y moral. Disfrutas de tus videojuegos con Clint y te ríes de cualquier tontería con Thor. Te he visto atiborrarte de helado con Natasha mientras dicen pestes de cada reality show existente en la televisión. Tú y Bucky crearon un frente en contra de Steve. Donas tu dinero a la Escuela de Mutantes, la visitas cada semana y das pláticas cada mes sobre avances tecnológicos. También has comenzado a trabajar en equipo especializado para ellos, para que canalicen sus poderes. Le pagas la universidad a Petter y conozco sobre las mil y una invitaciones que le has hecho para que venga a trabajar a Stark Industries…

- Disculpa, ¿hacia dónde va esto? Porque ya me perdí – la interrumpió Stark. Pepper suspiró.

- Hace tres años, sólo tenías un amigo, Tony – resumió Pepper – Hoy, tienes una familia. Y Loki es parte de esa familia. Es tu amigo. Por supuesto que no lo quieres muerto. Por supuesto que te enojarás cuando alguien se meta con él. Por supuesto que harás hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Porque no sólo es tu amigo, es tu reflejo – Tony frunció el seño perdido – Tú y él son tan similares al punto que ni siquiera da gracia. Los dos siempre fueron incomprendidos de niños, tuvieron o tienen problemas con sus respectivos padres, no confían en las personas y las alejan, sus inflados egos pueden llenar una habitación, ambos sufren de problemas de ira y ninguno sabe manejar sus problemas emocionales. La única diferencia entre ustedes dos es que, en tu peor momento, cuando estabas pendiendo del abismo, alguien o algo evitó que cayeras. A Loki no, él cayó y enloqueció. Y no puedes negarme que cada vez que lo ves, cada vez que piensas en todo lo que hizo, no te preguntas que tan cerca estuviste de llegar a ese extremo.

Tony agachó su cabeza. Como detestaba cuando Pepper tenía la razón. ¿Qué si se lo había preguntado? Miles de veces.

Antes, una vez que la primera invasión de los chitauri fue controlada y los daños reparados, Tony podía asegurar que nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como aborrecía a Loki en ese momento. Él era el culpable de todo. De la devastación, de su casi muerte en el espacio, de sus noches sin sueño, de su estado de vigilia permanente. Incluso se había atrevido a otorgarle un poco de culpa en el debacle provocado por el Mandarín un año después. Todo se conectaba a Loki y alimentó ese odio durante dos años. Aún no sabía en qué momento había cambiado todo eso. Solía decirse que el hecho de que salvará la vida de Pepper había sido el detonador, sin embargo, eso solamente fue el acto final. Algo, aún no sabía que, había rotó de golpe la imagen de villano que guardaba de Loki, haciendo más difícil el odiarlo y el culparlo de todo. Ahora, ya no detestaba al Dios del Engaño. Le agradaba y disfrutaba su compañía. Era acierto que nunca le perdonaría muchas cosas (la muerte de Coulson, por ejemplo), sin embargo, con más de una año de "amistad", la balanza entre lo bueno y lo malo era más pesada del lado de lo bueno.

Tony se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, dejando escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro.

- Necesito una buena noche de descanso – admitió Tony abrazando a Pepper por los hombros – Y tengo hambre. ¿Quieres fondue?

Pepper arqueó una ceja escéptica.

- ¿Qué? Después de romperle la cara a Sitwell pasé a esa tienda de quesos gourmet. Se me antojó – se explicó Tony en son defensivo, mas la expresión de la mujer no cambió – Oh, por favor. Hace años que no uso la línea del fondue. Claro que si tú quieres otro tipo de fondue…

- Lo que quiero es un buen baño y un té – apuntó Pepper poniéndose de pie. Pasó su brazo por la espalda del hombre y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

- Así que… ¿fondue? – cuestionó Tony.

- ¿Compraste Rockefort? – preguntó Pepper.

- Claro, ¿cómo se me olvidaría el queso favorito de mi novia? – soltó Tony engreído.

- Odio el Rockefort – aclaró Pepper, mientras salían del laboratorio.

- Diablos – maldijo Tony por lo bajo y Pepper negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Señor – habló la incorpórea voz de JARVIS, asustando a la pareja – Tenemos una situación.

Tony y Pepper se vieron entre sí.

- Y el fondue tendrá que esperar – suspiró Tony - ¿De qué se trata, JARVS?

* * *

_Se desplomó al suelo por la fuerza de la bofetada que acababa de recibir. Se tocó la mejilla izquierda y levantó la vista hacia su agresor. Loki le devolvió una mirada que le erizó la piel. Furia. Una cólera que lo hacía parecer como un loco homicida preparado para cumplir su siguiente crimen._

_- ¿Por qué… - balbuceó Darcy._

_- ¿Por qué? – repitió Loki, agachándose. La asió del cabello y tiró de él con fuerza – Porque a la señorita se le ocurrió ir a revolcarse como una zorra con otro hombre._

_- ¡Suéltame! – exigió Darcy tratando de aflojar el agarre con su propias manos._

_Loki la empujó hacia adelante con fiereza, tendiéndola boca abajo. Darcy intentó levantarse, mas, a la mano del Dios del Engaño en su cabeza, se unió su rodilla en su espalda, inmovilizándola por completo._

_- ¿Te gusto, Darcy? ¿Disfrutaste de tu noche de pasión con Barnes? ¿Lo hizo mejor que yo? ¿Te hizo gritar y suplicar por más como yo lo hago? – cuestionó Loki contra su oído, con cada palabra jalando más de su cabello y presionando su espalda – ¡Responde, inservible humana!_

_- ¡No somos nada! ¡Tú y yo! – indicó Darcy forcejeando - ¡Tú lo dijiste!_

_- ¡¿Y crees que eso te da el derecho de entregarte a cualquiera?! – gritó en su oreja Loki, soltando su cabello y azotando su cabeza contra el suelo. Darcy soltó un gemido de dolor, su cabeza dando vueltas y negros puntos nublando su visión. Acto seguido, el jotun le dio la vuelta con rudeza para que ambos quedaran cara a cara de nuevo - ¡TÚ ERES MÍA, DARCY LEWIS! ¡ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!_

_Al no recibir una respuesta, la abofeteó otra vez._

_- Pregunté que si queda claro – reiteró Loki. Darcy asintió asustada. El asgardiano sonrió complacido y acarició con la punta de su dedo la línea de su quijada – Eso espero, porque la próxima vez que te encuentre en la cama con otro te juro que te haré pedazos. Te cortaré miembro por miembro y te haré sufrir un dolor que tú diminuto cerebro no puede imaginar. Cada miedo que tengas, me encargaré de cumplírtelo. Haré que desees nunca haber nacido, Darcy._

La joven despertó, gritando histérica. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados frenética, aguardando a que Loki apareciera en cualquier momento. De repente, su cuarto lucía más pequeño y las paredes amenazaban con aplastarla, así que se despojó de sus cobijas de golpe y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, solamente para tropezar con un extraño objeto y caer de cara al suelo. Alzó su cabeza aterrada buscando en la oscuridad la razón de su caída. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y encendió la luz. Una caja estaba tirada delante de su armario, su contenido esparcido en el suelo. Era la caja en la que guardaba todas sus pertenencias más valiosas. La primera cámara que su tía le regaló. Un caracol que recogió en la playa la primera vez que visitó el mar. Su carta de admisión a la Universidad. Cosas que a la vista de cualquiera sólo parecerían chatarra pero que para ella significaban mucho más. Darcy se agachó y se sentó en el suelo. Cogió la caja y al instante su mirada se clavó en uno de los tantos objetos tirados en el suelo. Una flor. Un tulipán de color azul.

Alargó su mano y tomó la flor entre sus dedos. Tan hermosa como el día en que Loki se la regaló. Seguramente tenía un hechizo que evitaba que se marchitara. Habían transcurrido cinco meses desde su cumpleaños y el tulipán parecía recién cortado. Lo acercó a su nariz e inhaló su esencia, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose inexplicablemente en paz.

El rostro cruel y colérico de Loki se formó en su mente y sus amenazas retumbaron en sus oídos. Soltó la flor como si la quemara y observó el objeto con repulsión. Se puso de pie, corrió hacia la cocina y buscó entre los cajones de la alacena y de la barra un paquete de cerillos. Con ellos en mano, cargó con el bote de basura de la sala de estar y volvió a su cuarto. Recogió la flor del suelo, la tiró en el cesto, prendió uno de los cerillos y lo soltó sobre la flor. Esta se quemó lentamente, hasta quedar nada más que cenizas y el talló carbonizado. Darcy contempló el fondo del bote con satisfacción y una sensación de alivio abrumadora. Devolvió su atención al resto de sus pertenencias en el suelo, una de ellas llamando su atención. La cámara fotográfica que su tía le regaló por su quinto cumpleaños.

Asió el cesto de basura y emergió de su habitación, encaminando sus pasos al librero ubicado en la sala de estar. Soltó el basurero, cogió uno de sus álbumes de fotos y lo abrió. Pasó las hojas hasta detenerse en la foto que buscaba. Eran ella y Loki juntos. Él abrazándola por la cintura y ella sonriendo como una estúpida. Una verdadera estúpida. Arrancó la foto de un tajo y la despedazo, tirando los trozos de papel al bote. A continuación, repitió la acción con todas y cada una de las imágenes en las que aparecía el Dios del Engaño. Lo desaparecería de su vida, de sus recuerdos. Loki era un maldito desgraciado que no merecía una sola más de sus lágrimas. No. Lo que se merecía era su odio y ese ya lo tenía.

* * *

La pequeña ciudad midgardiana que había decido atacar esa noche era cercana a Nueva York. Esta vez no necesitaba mandar a Thor al fin del mundo para ganar tiempo. Esta vez solamente quería divertirse un poco. Entretenerse con los diminutos mortales corriendo de un lado al otro horrorizados. Ver a los afamados protectores de ese reino tratando de pelear con los gigantes de hielo sin acercarse lo suficiente para que los tocaran. Disfrutar los infructuosos intentos de Thor de llegar hasta ella. Era su forma de celebrar un trabajo bien hecho. Loki estaba moribundo en una cama a días de exhalar su último aliento y su querida mascota ahora lo despreciaba con cada fibra de su insignificante ser. El cambio en los recuerdos de Darcy Lewis aún no era completo, cabía la posibilidad de que la humana recuperara la consciencia y recordara como realmente ocurrieron los hechos, sin embargo, una vez que se deshiciera de los recuerdos originales, ya no habría forma de revertirlo.

El crujido del hielo que la protegía fue el único aviso que tuvo antes de que alguien la jalara violentamente del brazo izquierdo. El Dios del Trueno había conseguido librar a los gigantes de hielo y las trampas colocadas por ella misma y ahora se encontraba frente a ella, exhausto, furioso y blandiendo a Mjolnir peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

- El antídoto – exigió Thor tosco. Angerboda sonrió con burla.

- ¿Qué antídoto? – inquirió Angerboda. El rubio la aproximó más a él con una mirada amenazante.

- Para el veneno que le suministraste a Loki – puntualizó Thor – Entrégamelo y tal vez consideré perdonar tu vida.

- Oh, eso – dijo Angerboda con inocencia – No existe.

- ¡¿Qué?! – bramó Thor aumentando la fuerza en su agarre, a lo que Angerboda hizo una mueca de dolor - ¡Por supuesto que existe! ¡Todo veneno tiene su cura! ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

- ¿O qué? – cuestionó Angerboda – No vas a matarme. Soy tú única esperanza para que Loki sobreviva. Asgard no te brindará ayuda. Ellos quieren a ese asqueroso jotun muerto, tanto como yo.

- No te mataré, pero hay otras formas de sacarte la información que necesito – amenazó Thor – No me pruebes, Angerboda, porque últimamente me he vuelto tan creativo como mi hermano.

- Eso en verdad me asusta – habló Angerboda sarcástica - ¿Quieres el antídoto? De acuerdo, te lo daré.

- ¡Habla! – la apremió Thor sacudiéndola.

- El veneno se alimenta de los pensamientos de Loki – expuso la hechicera – Mientras más oscuros y depresivos sean, más fuerte es – Thor entreabrió la boca perplejo – El antídoto es el mismo Loki, su deseo de vivir, su capacidad de ver la luz y el lado positivo – el Dios del Trueno la soltó aturdido y Angerboda sonrió triunfal – Por eso te dije que no existía una cura. Loki morirá porque simplemente no tiene nada por lo que vivir. Él mismo se encargó de perderlo todo.

- ¡No! ¡Mientes! – exclamó Thor apuntándola con Mjolnir - ¡Mi hermano es un guerrero! ¡Es fuerte y jamás se dejaría vencer! ¡Él lucharía hasta el final!

- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso se dejó caer al abismo? – apuntó con veneno Angerboda. Thor parecía haber recibido un golpe directo al estomago – Es hora de que lo aceptes, Thor. Ni tú, ni tus queridos mortales, ni Asgard, ni yo podemos hacer algo por Loki. El morirá y nosotros seremos los afortunados espectadores de tan maravilloso evento.

El Dios del Trueno rugió colérico, levantó a Mjolnir en el aire y lo lanzó contra ella, mas la hechicera desapreció del lugar antes de que el mítico martillo alcanzara su blanco. El rubio permaneció estático en su punto, respirando agitadamente. No podía ser cierto. Angerboda mentía. El antídoto existía, esa hechicera debía tenerlo, mas por ninguna razón se lo entregaría. Percibió una presencia a su lado y el inconfundible golpeteo de metal contra concreto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Conseguiste el antídoto? – preguntó Iron Man a unos pasos de él.

Thor alzó su brazo y llamó a su inseparable martillo, que no tardó en responder y regresar a su mano.

- Aún no – respondió Thor.

Acto seguido, agitó su martillo en el aire y salió volando de ahí hacia dirección desconocida. En menos de un minuto, aterrizó en el punto del Bifrost en medio del desierto de Nuevo México. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que resguardaban el lugar se movilizaron al instante, mas no se atrevieron a acercarse al Dios del Trueno. Thor se colocó en el centro de la ahora permanente marca en la arena y levantó su mirada al cielo. Conocía a la perfección la opinión de su hermano en cuanto a pedir ayuda de Asgard, sin embargo agotada la otra opción, este era el único camino para mantener a Loki con vida. Eir y su grupo de sanadores sabrían que hacer.

- ¡Heimdall, abre el bifrost! – ordenó Thor.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que el rubio recibiera una respuesta.

- ¡Padre, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda! – exclamó Thor - ¡Loki necesita de tu ayuda!

El cielo permaneció limpió, sin una sola nube o señal de que el bifrost fuera a activarse. El hombre soltó a Mjolnir.

- ¡Está muriendo! – exclamó Thor desesperado - ¡No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer! ¡Está fuera de nuestras manos, pero sé que en Asgard encontraran un remedio! – aún nada - ¡Sé que Loki ha causado muchos problemas y que hay crímenes por los que debe de pagar, mas él no se merece el suplicio por el que está pasando! ¡Está sufriendo y cada día empeora! ¡Por favor, padre, escúchame! ¡Loki no merece morir de esa forma! ¡Ha cambiado, merece una segunda oportunidad! – se arrodilló, sin apartar su vista del amplio firmamento - ¡Haré lo que desees! ¡Lo que me pidas! ¡Sólo… sólo salva a mi hermano! ¡Por favor!

Sin embargo, el cielo se mantuvo en silencio. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, horas en las que Thor suplicó, imploró por un poco de piedad de parte del Padre de Todo. En las que maldijo el nombre de Odín y sus actitudes. En las que simplemente permaneció ahí de rodillas, llorando, lamentándose, sin ánimos de ponerse de pie y volver a ese infernal cuarto donde Loki debía de estar esperándolo.

Y mientras Thor se acababa la voz gritándole al firmamento, todas y cada una de sus súplicas repicaban en la cabeza del rey de Asgard, produciendo en el anciano hombre una pena y una impotencia tan sólo comparable a cuando vio caer a su hijo menor a las inmensidades del negro abismo. Un dolor indescriptible que calaba sus cansados huesos y un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Sintió unas delicadas manos sujetando las suyas y alzó su mirada a su inseparable esposa. Las palabras no eran necesarias, tras siglos juntos una sola mirada era suficiente. Frigga rompió en llanto y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Odín la abrazó al tiempo que silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Loki, su amado hijo, moriría pronto y no había nada en el universo que ellos dos pudieran hacer para impedirlo.

* * *

Preparada para un nuevo día de trabajo, Darcy revisaba por última vez los contenidos de su bolsa con el objeto de asegurarse de que nada se le olvidará. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo alzar su cabeza en dicha dirección. Seguramente se trataría de Jane. A veces la astrofísica aparecía de la nada para acompañarla al trabajo y en esas ocasiones Darcy agradecía no tener que utilizar el transporte público. Dios, en verdad necesitaba comprarse un automóvil. Cerró su bolsa, la colgó a su hombro, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. No era Jane, sino Thor. Hacia casi dos semanas que la muchacha no veía al rubio y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre enfrente de ella en verdad sería su jovial amigo. Mostraba un semblante demacrado y derrotado y su misma postura denotaba que a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Su ropa estaba sucia y su piel tapizada de finos granos de arena. No obstante, lo que más llamó la atención de Darcy fueron sus ojos. Rojos, hinchados, vidriosos.

- Hey, amigo, ¿qué te pasó? – inquirió Darcy preocupada.

Al igual que con Asgard, Loki le había exigido terminantemente que no buscará a Darcy. Sin importar cuánto la llamara durante sus sueños o cuánto tiempo pasará el jotun contemplando el marchito y ahora podrido ramo de flores. Sin embargo, si Angerboda tenía razón, si el veneno actuaba conforme los pensamientos de Loki, entonces Thor estaba completamente seguro de que la solución era Darcy. Su compañía. Su alegría.

Hace casi dos años, cuando trajo a su hermano de Asgard, no era nada más que un muerto viviente, una sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue. El Dios del Engaño nunca lo aceptaría y moriría negándolo, pero la joven mortal le había dado ese impulso que necesitaba para abandonar el negro abismo por el que cayera años atrás. Su relación, fuera esta de amistad o de un sentimiento aún más profundo, devolvió a Loki a la vida, le regresó la cordura. Por eso mismo, si alguien podía salvar a Loki ahora, si alguien era capaz de sacarlo otra vez del abismo, esa era Darcy.

- Darcy… - comenzó Thor con voz ronca, que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Ahora el problema residía en convencerla. La castaña estaba furiosa con su hermano por razones que él desconocía. La situación debía de ser lo suficientemente mala como para que ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho una sola palabra hasta el momento y el Dios del Trueno no guardaba mucha esperanza de lograr algún avance en la reconciliación. Mas necesitaba intentarlo. Por el bien de Loki.

- He venido para… - dijo Thor sin saber exactamente que palabras utilizar – Loki…

- No me interesa – zanjó Darcy, su amable y comprensivo rostro se tornó frío.

- Por favor, Darcy, escúchame – pidió Thor. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada incomoda – Comprendo que tú y mi hermano han tenido sus diferencias, pero… Loki te necesita. Necesita de tu presencia.

- Él no me necesita, Thor – negó Darcy – Él no necesita a nadie, se basta muy bien con él mismo.

- Está muriendo, Darcy – indicó Thor – Los sanadores no le auguran muchos días. Yo… sé que tu presencia lo ayudara. Le dará ánimo para seguir luchando, para no dejarse vencer. Tú…

- ¡Él me echó! – explotó Darcy - ¡Cuando lo fui a cuidar! ¡Él me echó! ¡¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que me quiere ahí a su lado?! ¡Él lo dejó muy en claro! ¡No me necesita! ¡Y yo no voy a volver a esa estúpida habitación para que me humille una vez más!

- No lo hará, te lo juro – aseguró Thor – Sé que te recibirá con la mejor disposición. Estará contento de verte de nuevo. No sabes cuánto anhela tu cercanía. No hay noche en que no diga tu nombre entre sueños. Te extraña.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – refutó Darcy - ¡¿Por qué extrañaría a alguien que no significa nada para él?!

- ¿Qué no significas nada para él? Darcy, eres lo más importante en su mundo – clarificó Thor – No sé cuáles son las raíces del problema entre ustedes dos, mas estoy seguro de que pueden arreglarlo.

- Yo… vete, Thor – pidió Darcy cogiendo la puerta. Podría echarle en cara todos y cada uno de los ultrajes de Loki, pero no quería ser ella quien destruyera la errónea imagen que Thor resguardaba de su hermano. Podría hablarle de los insultos y los golpes. De la humillación de haber sido tratada como un objeto de placer. Mas no lo haría. No tenía el corazón para destrozar lo poco que aún quedaba de pie del Dios del Trueno.

- Por favor, Darcy,… - pronunció Thor.

- No iré, Thor – estableció Darcy – No vuelvas a pedírmelo.

Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Thor posó su mano en la superficie impidiéndoselo. Darcy clavó su triste mirada en la de Thor, quien la observaba suplicante.

- Cuando regresé de Asgard, después de mi castigo, hablamos sobre Loki – habló Thor – En ese momento, tú dijiste que mi hermano era una persona que valía la pena defender.

- Me equivoqué – admitió Darcy con dolor – Me equivoqué.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Thor rompió el contacto visual y suspiró vencido, soltando la puerta. Asintió en comprensión y se alejó del punto.

Darcy cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, nuevas lágrimas recorriendo su faz. En verdad le dolía ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de esa manera, en verdad quisiera cumplir la petición del rubio, pero de ninguna manera le daría la oportunidad a Loki de reírse una vez más de ella.

* * *

_Arrepentimiento, incertidumbre, angustia, miedo. Eran los sentimientos que presionaban su pecho y le dificultaban la respiración en ese momento. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que de nuevo se hallaba inmerso en un recuerdo. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Darcy estaba a su lado, recostada en la pequeña cama de su departamento, respirando agitadamente. Acababan de terminar otra sesión de sexo, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ¿qué noche sería esa? Si lo recordaba bien, todas sus noches con la muchacha eran similares y siempre terminaban de la misma manera: con él deseando escapar de esas cuatro paredes. _

_Se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se echó para atrás el largo cabello y haciendo uso de uno de sus hechizos, se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se puso de pie y pudo escuchar la voz de Darcy pronunciando su nombre, antes si quiera de que la palabra se formara en los labios de la joven. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y todo color desapareció de su rostro. De todos los momentos. De todos los instantes, su mente debía que escoger ese._

_Giró sobre si mismo casi en automático, repasando cada instante de esa noche en su cabeza, cada palabra, cada gesto. Sabía cómo terminaría esto._

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y prometes ser completamente sincero? – cuestionó Darcy. Ese tono de voz tan calmado, tan suave, tan extraño en ella que semanas atrás le provocara un escalofrío en la espalda, ahora le congeló la sangre y lo hizo desconectarse por un momento. "__Sólo… sólo quiero saber algo, sólo… respóndeme una pregunta con sinceridad"._

_- Por supuesto – reaccionó Loki moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en forma afirmativa._

_- ¿Qué soy para ti? - preguntó Darcy. "¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Tu perro o tu puta?"_

_Loki quedó paralizado, su cerebro incapaz de reaccionar. Ambas preguntas resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, causándole una jaqueca insoportable y un vacío en el estomago insufrible. ¿Qué soy para ti? Una pregunta simple. Tan simple. Una pregunta cuya respuesta condenó su relación con Darcy. "Una agradable compañía". ¿Una agradable compañía? ¿En verdad? ¿En serio se había atrevido a resumir todo lo que Darcy era para él en dos patéticas palabras que fácilmente pudieron ser malinterpretadas? ¿Realmente había resumido en esa simple frase todos esos meses de amistad, todos esos hermosos recuerdos compartidos que atesoraba en su cabeza? _

_¿Tu perro o tu puta? Si habían llegado hasta el punto en que Darcy sintió la necesidad de aclarar exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, era porque indudablemente sus acciones habían causado que la muchacha se planteara seriamente la posibilidad de que él no la considerase nada más que un entretenimiento, una distracción. ¿Y acaso no era eso lo que él siempre se decía a sí mismo? ¿Lo que le decía a los demás? O probablemente pensaba que la veía como su mascota, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era así como se refería a todos los mortales?, ¿como se refería a Jane?_

_ Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde a unos centímetros de Darcy. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y posó sus ojos en los de ella. Esta lo observaba dudosa, nerviosa. Levantó su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla de Darcy, sonriendo con dulzura._

_- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – inquirió Loki con suavidad._

_- Curiosidad – respondió Darcy agachando la cabeza._

_Loki bajó su mano, colocándola en su barbilla, y levantó con delicadeza su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, acción que la muchacha realizó sin muchos ánimos._

_- Eres mi amiga – habló Loki - Mi compañera. Mi confidente. Mi cómplice. Mi alegría. Mi cordura. Mi hogar – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Eres mi todo, Darcy Lewis._

_Darcy pestañeó incrédula, mientras delgadas lágrimas hacían su camino por su cara._

_- ¿E…en serio? – cuestionó Darcy temblorosa._

_- Completamente – afirmó Loki, para después eliminar la distancia entre los dos uniendo sus labios con los de la muchacha en un dulce y tierno beso. _

_¿Alguna vez había besado a Darcy de ese modo? No. Sus besos siempre habían sido demandantes, apasionados, violentos, posesivos, lujuriosos. Nunca eran inocentes, siempre desembocaban en otras situaciones. Se separó de Darcy, preguntándose cómo se habría sentido tener a Darcy entre sus brazos como en ese momento. Acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza. Ver esa reluciente sonrisa en sus labios, ese impactante brillo en sus ojos. Fue entonces que se percató de un ligero detalle que prefirió dar por alto en el pasado. Todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido con Darcy como protagonista eran así. El sexo no era sólo sexo, era hacer el amor. Era el placer, si, pero también el perderse el uno en el otro, el convertirse en una sola entidad. Eso era lo que él quería; lo que su cuerpo y mente tanto anhelaban. Descendió su mirada y apartó sus manos de la muchacha, percibiéndose enfermo. ¿Y por eso le había propuesto una relación de sexo sin compromisos a Darcy? ¿Por eso había huido despavorido cada noche? ¿Por eso la trató con frialdad, como si fuera una extraña?_

_Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y el aire a faltarle. La punzada en su estomago era indicio de que en cualquier momento la ilusión terminaría, sin embargo, él no quería que esto terminara. No quería volver a esa maldita y amarga realidad que el mismo se había forjado. Quería permanecer al lado de Darcy, de su sonrisa, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de la paz que le provocaba. _

_- Loki - lo llamó Darcy con voz queda y el hombre levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos. La castaña posó una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda y el jotun inclinó su cabeza hacia el contacto – Te amo._

_Dos simples palabras. Dos sencillas y dulces palabras que elevaban y a la vez destruían su alma. ¿Cómo habría sido escuchar esas dos palabras de los labios de Darcy? Sin poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Tomó a Darcy de los antebrazos, la acercó a él y unió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella con desesperación._

La ilusión se rompió a penas rozó los labios de la joven. Con la respiración agitada y su cerebro confundido, tardó varios segundos en reconocer su habitación y un poco más en comprender que todo había sido un sueño. La voz de Darcy aún resonaba en sus oídos y la sensación de su calor permanecía en su cuerpo. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Ella nunca estuvo ahí.

Su respiración aumento en intensidad, su ritmo cardiaco se tornó errático y empezó a hiperventilar. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro notó la mano de Thor en su hombro y oyó su voz tratando que calmarlo, sin conseguirlo. Un estrangulado grito escapó de su garganta, mientras se agitaba sin razón en su cama, jalándose el cabello y arañándose el rostro y los brazos. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano sujetarlo con la intención de evitar que se siguiera lastimando y lo último que percibió fue un pinchazo en el cuello antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Decir que estaba asombrado y un tanto curioso sería minimizar la situación. Media hora atrás, Steve Rogers se encontraba como cada día observando el noticiero de las siete de la tarde cuando una inesperada llamada hizo sonar y vibrar su celular. La voz cansada y triste de Thor le saludó desde el otro lado de la línea y el soldado se preparó para escuchar la inevitable noticia de la muerte de Loki. En ningún momento pensó que Thor le pediría de parte de Loki que fuera a verlo. A la hora de la comida, Tony les informó que el Dios del Engaño había sufrido un episodio esa mañana y que los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo. Lo más seguro era que acabara de despertar del efecto de los sedantes. ¿Y lo primero que hacía era mandarlo a llamar? ¿A él?

Loki y él mantenían una cordial relación, sobre todo por el bien de su amiga en común. Nunca habían intercambiado más que un par de oraciones entre ellos, varias de ellas insultos y amenazas previos a que el asgardiano y Darcy se volvieran tan cercanos. ¿Para qué querría Loki hablar con él?

Surgió del ascensor en el piso donde se localizaba el ala médica del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. y recorrió los pasillos imaginando todas las posibles razones por las que su anteriormente enemigo quisiera conversar con él, sin embargo, ninguna parecía lo suficientemente plausible. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación, inhaló, exhaló y golpeó suavemente la superficie dos veces. Oyó los inconfundibles pasos de Thor caminar hacia la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver a su voluminoso amigo. El Dios del Trueno le permitió el acceso y Steve entró al cuarto sin saber exactamente que esperar. En las casi cuatro semanas que Loki llevaba internado ahí, en ningún momento había venido a visitarlo. Venía a buscar a Thor, a traerle comida y hacerle un poco de compañía, pero nunca había ingresado a la habitación. Probablemente, fue por eso que el ver a un azul, destrozado y apenas consciente Loki lo impresionó más de lo esperado. El hombre era un símbolo del perfeccionismo y prepotencia; ni siquiera cuando Hulk barrió el suelo del penthouse con él o cuando lo transportaron de la Torre Stark al complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D cojeando, se mostró débil, apaleado o inferior. Siempre mantuvo esa estoica mascara de superioridad y esa insoportable sonrisa burlona en su labios. Visto en retrospectiva, posiblemente se burlaba del hecho de que después de él vendría Thanos. O sólo estaba loco.

Loki entre abrió sus rojos ojos, clavándolos en él.

- Thor… ¿me permites… un momento… con el capitán Rogers? – solicitó Loki en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

El aludido miró a Steve, después a su hermano y una vez más a su amigo, se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación. Rogers se aproximó a la cama unos cuantos pasos para escuchar mejor.

- Se preguntará… por qué te llamé – aventuró Loki y Steve simplemente asintió con la cabeza – Es sobre… Darcy.

Steve casi quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. ¡Darcy! ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué otra cosa podrían hablar ellos dos?

- Darcy está bien – informó Steve sin saber exactamente por qué, mas tan solo ver el fugaz contento en los ojos de su interlocutor le dio su respuesta.

- Yo… le regalé un collar – señaló Loki.

- Si, Darcy me lo mostró – asintió Steve – Nunca se lo quita.

- No… no es un collar… común y corriente – continuó Loki viéndolo con intensidad – Es… es un amuleto de protección – Rogers no pudo ocultar su sorpresa – En su interior,… están depositados todos y cada uno… de los conjuros de protección que conozco… Mantiene a Darcy protegida… de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño… incluso yo – inhaló profundamente y exhaló con pesadez – Darcy… no sabe de su funcionamiento… No… no me pareció… importante comunicárselo.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? – preguntó Steve confundido. Loki cerró sus ojos por un rato y los abrió, esta vez fijando su vista en cualquier punto que no fuera el Capitán.

- Se alimenta… de mi energía vital… Cuando… cuando muera… ya no funcionará – explicó Loki – Darcy… Darcy quedará vulnerable… desprotegida… Y… y los dos sabemos… que ella es un imán para los problemas.

- Si, lo es – apoyó Steve. La mirada de Loki de nuevo cayó sobre él.

- Cuídala – pidió Loki con voz trémula – No… no permitas que… ningún mal le ocurra. Protégela.

El soldado se quedó pasmado ante las palabras del jotun. A diferencia de Jane, él jamás se había mostrado en contra de la relación de Darcy y Loki, pero tampoco a favor. Prefería mantenerse neutral en lo que a dicho tema se refería, confiando plenamente en el buen juicio de su amiga. No podía negar que aún desconfiaba del Dios del Engaño y que su cercanía a la muchacha le provocaba un estado de alerta permanente. En incontables ocasiones, incluso consideró que Darcy podría estar mucho más seriamente comprometida en la relación que el asgardiano. No obstante, con esas últimas palabras, Steve Rogers tuvo que admitir que tal vez se había equivocado al juzgar de esa manera al hombre.

- No tienes por qué pedírmelo – indicó Steve – Darcy es una de mis mejores amigas. Siempre la protegeré.

Loki asintió, cerrando los ojos agotado.

- Eso era todo – dijo Loki.

Steve movió su cabeza afirmativamente, fue hacia la entrada y salió del cuarto, donde un apremiante Thor bloqueó su camino.

- ¿Qué quería? ¿Para qué te llamó? – interrogó Thor.

- Eh… No sé si deba decírtelo – habló en modo de disculpa Steve, rascándose la nuca.

- Probablemente no – opinó Thor, para después soltar un sonoro y largo suspiro – En fin, muchas gracias por haber venido.

- No me agradezcas – sonrió levemente Steve, antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo - ¿Necesitas algo?

Thor dudó por un momento, mas se decidió a hablar.

- Ayer busqué a Darcy – declaró Thor – Quería… convencerla de que viniera a ver a mi hermano, pero… ella no me escuchó. Si pudieras hablar con ella… traerla… no sabría cómo agradecértelo, amigo mío.

Steve suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo intentaré – aseveró Steve – Nos vemos, Thor.

El Dios del Trueno sonrió débilmente y reingresó a la habitación, dejando a Rogers solo en el amplio corredor. Descruzó sus brazos y revisó su reloj de pulso. 7:49. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encaminó sus pasos a la salida del edificio. Iría a buscar a Darcy y platicaría con ella. La muchacha salía de trabajar a las ocho de la noche, así que la interceptaría en el lobby de la Torre Stark. Si bien la mujer se había mostrado renuente a dialogar sobre Loki y cualquiera que fuera el problema entre ellos dos, tenía el presentimiento de que si se enteraba de su reciente encuentro con el Dios del Engaño, su enojo amainaría. Además, los días de Loki estaban contados y no quería ni imaginar el dolor y el terrible cargo de consciencia con el que viviría su amiga sino arreglaba las cosas con el jotun antes de que lo peor aconteciese.

La suerte le sonreía, pues la castaña iba saliendo del rascacielos justo al mismo tiempo que él cruzaba el umbral de las puertas corredizas. Caminaron juntos al departamento de Darcy, con esta relatándole su día de trabajo animadamente. Hicieron una pequeña escala en un restaurante de comida china con el objeto de comprar la cena y una vez que estuvieron dentro de la pequeña casa de la muchacha, Steve decidió sacar el tema.

- Fui a visitar a Loki – comentó Steve mientras ayudaba a Darcy a sacar la comida de los envases. La mujer se tensó, sin quitar su vista de su comida – Me pidió que fuera a verlo. Quería hablar conmigo. Sobre ti.

- ¿Sobre mí? – repitió Darcy volteándolo a ver - ¿De qué?

- Sobre tu collar – indicó Steve señalando al cuello de Darcy. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que la pequeña piedra no pendía del cuello de su amiga - ¿Dónde está?

- Lo tiré – respondió Darcy cogiendo su cena entre sus brazos. Acto seguido, se dirigió al sillón y se sentó en él.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Steve siguiéndola al amplio y cómodo asiento.

- Era basura – apuntó Darcy tomando el control remoto de la mesita de centro. Steve le arrebató el aparato y lo colocó lejos de su alcance, causando que la joven lo observara con molestia.

- Es un amuleto de protección, Darcy – reveló Steve – Loki te lo regaló para resguardarte.

La chica sonrió divertida, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Eso te dijo? - cuestionó Darcy - ¿Y tú le creíste? – bufó entretenida – Esa cosa era una baratija que sólo servía para marcarme como su propiedad.

- No creo que… - comenzó Steve.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? Dime, ¿qué otra mentira te inventó? – preguntó Darcy – ¿Sabes que es el Dios de las Mentiras, verdad? No confiar en él viene en el instructivo.

- De acuerdo, soy una persona paciente, muy paciente, pero he llegado a mi límite – expresó Steve terminantemente - ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Loki para que estés tan enojada con él?

Darcy cogió su comida y la dejó en la mesita de centro. Lo volteó a ver con ojos inundados de rencor, una emoción que el soldado nunca había visto en la siempre afable expresión de su amiga.

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? – inquirió Darcy – Lo que pasó es que ese asqueroso bicho me trató como su juguete sexual desechable. Eso es lo que pasó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Steve aturdido.

- ¡Sexo, Steve! ¡Sexo! – exclamó Darcy poniéndose de pie – ¡Loki y yo tuvimos sexo! ¡Todos estos meses sólo han sido de sexo! ¡¿Por qué diablos crees que sólo venía en la noche a buscarme?! ¡¿Creías que nos la pasábamos viendo la tele y jugando juegos de mesa?! ¡No! ¡Nos la pasábamos revolcándonos en este departamento!

- Pero tú siempre… - la interrumpió Steve incrédulo.

- ¿Hablaba de lo bueno y divertido que era? – concluyó Darcy - ¿De cómo sólo platicábamos y veíamos películas y series? ¡Mentí, Steve! ¡Mentí! ¡¿Con qué maldita cara les iba a decir que cada noche me tiraba al mismo tipo que trató de conquistarnos a todos?! ¡¿Con que cara iba a aceptar que únicamente me buscaba para satisfacerse?! ¡¿Qué sólo era su juguete, su mascota?! ¡¿Qué siempre me insultaba y me humillaba cada vez que estaba aquí?! ¡¿Con qué maldita cara?!

- ¿Te insultó? – inquirió Steve sintiendo cómo una furia ciega se posesionaba de él.

- "Patética mortal, haz esto" "Estúpida, hazte a un lado" "Mujer ridícula, cállate" – enumeró Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos – Oh, y su favorito, "Mi querida mascota" ¡Era su maldita mascota! ¡Su puta personal! ¡Me insultó, me humilló, me trató con la punta del pie y ahora quiere Thor que vaya y lo perdone! ¡Qué le de otra oportunidad por qué me necesita! ¡POR MI PUEDE IRSE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO Y PUDRIRSE AHÍ! ¡ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO, STEVE! – se sentó en el sillón y tapó su cara con su manos – Es un monstruo.

El cuerpo de Darcy empezó a temblar y los sollozos alcanzaron los oídos del Capitán América, quien abrazó a su amiga. La muchacha lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Me usó, Steve – chilló Darcy – Me usó.

Y la ira en el pecho de Steve crecía minuto a minuto, nublando cualquier pensamiento racional.

* * *

Faltaban minutos para las once de la noche cuando Steve arribó al ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. Había tardado una hora en tranquilizar a Darcy y otra más en asegurarse de que su amiga estaría bien en cuanto se marchará. Dio la vuelta en el pasillo donde se ubicaba la habitación de Loki y se dirigió con presteza a la puerta. Pasó por alto el saludo de Jane, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas colocadas en el pasillo, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Thor giró su cabeza rápidamente en su dirección extrañado. Loki entreabrió sus ojos, posándolos en el recién llegado.

- Quisiera hablar con tu hermano un minuto a solas, Thor – habló en ese tono autoritario que solía utilizar cuando llevaba puesto el traje del Capitán América.

Thor volteó a ver a Loki, quien movió su cabeza afirmativamente. El Dios del Trueno se puso de pie y salió del cuarto no muy convencido, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿A qué debo… su inesperada… visita, Capitán? – preguntó Loki con simpleza.

- Platiqué con Darcy – informó Steve aproximándose al pie de la cama. Posó sus manos en el barandal – Eres una basura, Loki.

El jotun no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Sabía exactamente que le había contado Darcy a Rogers y esto solamente confirmaba sus temores: Darcy realmente creía que la había usado a su conveniencia. La muchacha en verdad pensaba que todos esos meses de amistad habían sido parte de un elaborado plan para convencerla de que se acostara con él. Apartó su mirada del rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era impresionante. Hilarante. En menos de un mes se había encargado de destruir todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo Darcy y él habían construido por más de un año. Quería reírse. Estallar en carcajadas. Ya estaba cansado de llorar y gritar y sinceramente la situación era cómica vista desde afuera. Sólo un reverendo imbécil era capaz de arruinarlo todo tan bien. Oía a lo lejos a Rogers, sus reclamos, sus acusaciones, sin prestar realmente atención. Darcy lo odiaba, eso era un hecho. Y no la culpaba. Él mismo se despreciaba a niveles difíciles de contabilizar.

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a llamarla tu "mascota"! – le recriminó Rogers mientras caminaba airadamente frente a él.

Esa simple oración devolvió a Loki a la realidad con el impacto de una cubeta de agua fría. ¿Mascota? No. El nunca llamó a Darcy "su mascota". Jamás se refirió a ella de esa manera. O… ¿o sí? ¡No! Darcy era su amiga, ni siquiera él se atrevería a menospreciarla de esa forma. ¿O sí? Su mente empezó a correr a mil por hora, tratando de rememorar cada encuentro con Darcy, desde el principio hasta la última vez. Cada plática, cada palabra. No. No lo recordaba.

"¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Tu puta o tu perro?"

No. No. No. No. No. Él no… Él no podría… Él jamás… No. Darcy no… ella no…

Su vista se nubló y la consciencia lo abandonó por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a llamarla tu "mascota"! – le recriminó Rogers, mientras caminaba airadamente delante de la cama - ¡A Darcy, que te dio su amistad y te tendió la mano! ¡Eres…

El creciente pitido de uno de los aparatos lo hizo volver sus ojos hacia Loki. El hombre negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "no", su respiración peligrosamente acelerada. Steve se aproximó a la cama dudoso.

- ¿Loki? – lo nombró Rogers.

Los ojos del Dios del Engaño se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse ante la mirada atónita de Steve. El soldado salió del cuarto de inmediato pidiendo ayuda, por poco siendo derribado por Thor al reingresar a la habitación. El doctor y un par de enfermeras no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en el lugar y Rogers permaneció en el pasillo acompañado de cerca por Jane. La inesperada reaparición de Thor los hizo saltar a ambos y Jane ahogó un grito cuando el Dios del Trueno asió a Steve del cuello de su camisa y lo aventó contra la pared más cercana sin soltarlo.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – exigió Thor colérico.

- Thor, por Dios – habló Jane acercándose a los dos hombres, mas una mirada de advertencia de parte de su novio la detuvo en seco.

- Mi hermano estaba bien, estaba tranquilo – puntualizó Thor, regresando su atención al Capitán América - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? – propuso Steve con serenidad. Thor se mantuvo en su posición un par de segundos respirando agitadamente. Finalmente, soltó a Steve, quien se alejó considerablemente de él – Fui a hablar con Darcy como me lo pediste.

- ¿Y? – lo apresuró Thor impaciente.

- Ella… me contó el por qué de su enojo con Loki – expuso Steve – Yo… vine a reclamárselo a tu hermano.

- ¿Darcy habló contigo? – intervino Jane - ¿Qué te dijo?

Steve observó a sus dos acompañantes, no muy seguro de si revelar lo que su amiga le había confiado sería lo mejor. Ambos lo miraban expectantes y el enojo en Thor había sido reemplazado parcialmente por la curiosidad. Suspiró y relató en forma resumida las palabras de Darcy. Lentamente, la cara de Jane iba impregnándose de ira, mientras el semblante de Thor se mostraba incrédulo.

- No – negó el Dios del Trueno tajante en cuanto concluyó con su relato – Eso no es posible.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Darcy misma se lo dijo – saltó Jane molesta - ¿Acaso crees que está mintiendo?

- N…o, pero debe ser un malentendido – opinó Thor viendo a su novia con prudencia – Mi hermano sería incapaz de tratar a Darcy de semejante manera.

- Por favor, Thor, comprendo tu amor hacia tu hermano, mas no puedes negar que es un desgraciado – señaló Jane – Mira todo lo que ha hecho. Intentó matarte dos veces. Destruyó parte de Nueva York. Mató a personas inocentes. Jugó con la mente de Erick y Barton…

- Conozco la extensión de los crímenes de mi hermano mejor que nadie, Jane – la interrumpió Thor – Sé de lo que es capaz, sin embargo, deben de creerme cuando digo que él jamás lastimaría a Darcy – ladeó su cabeza de Jane a Steve - Conozco a mi hermano. Sé cuando alguien le importa o cuando no – pensó sus siguientes palabras – No me arriesgaría a afirmar que la ama, sin embargo, si puedo asegurar que Loki quiere a Darcy, la aprecia, es importante para él. Deben creerme.

Jane negó con la cabeza ofendida, cruzándose de brazos. Por su parte, Steve agachó la cabeza sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado. El doctor surgió de la habitación con una expresión sombría y tanto Thor como Rogers se enderezaron atentos. La convulsión había sido causada, según el médico, por la falta de sangre en el organismo de Loki y había derivado en un nuevo estado de coma, del cual el anciano hombre dudaba que el jotun despertara. Era cuestión de horas para que lo inevitable aconteciera. El Dios del Trueno aceptó la noticia con resignación y volvió al lado de su hermano, sin decir una sola palabra o voltear a ver a su novia o amigo.

Rogers abandonó el pasillo y se estableció en la sala de espera. Se sentía culpable como pocas veces en su vida. Oír el relato de Darcy y ver a la chica tan afectada le había enfurecido al grado que no reflexionó el curso de sus acciones. ¿Ir a reclamarle a una persona moribunda sus errores? ¿Quién hacia eso? ¿Por qué diantres era tan buen estratega en una batalla y tan malo con las relaciones personales? Pasó una mano por su cabello. Ni siquiera se había detenido a analizar todos los acontecimientos del día, que vistos ahora en perspectiva formaban un todo confuso y sin sentido.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con Jane, quien le ofreció una taza de café. Steve la recibió con un ligero gracias y la astrofísica se sentó a su lado.

- No fue tu culpa – indicó Jane – Loki ya estaba muy mal. Además, se merecía que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar de una vez por todas.

- Si… bueno… ya no estoy tan seguro de ello – admitió Steve pasando una mano por su nuca. La mujer lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Tú también vas a dudar de Darcy? – inquirió Jane - ¿Por qué inventaría algo así? Darcy no es de ese tipo de personas.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Steve – No dudo de Darcy. Es sólo que… ¿Qué tal si es un malentendido como dice Thor?

- ¡¿Malentendido?! – exclamó Jane afrentada – Eso se lo pasó a Thor porque es su hermano de quien estamos hablando, pero, ¿tú, Steve? Tú no.

- Sólo… Mira: Hace unas horas, Loki pidió que viniera a verlo – expuso Steve – Quería hablarme de Darcy, del collar que le regaló. Lo conoces, ¿no?

- Darcy nunca se lo quita – asintió Jane antes de tomar un trago de su propio café.

- Bueno, Loki me dijo que no era un collar común y corriente, que era un amuleto que protegía a Darcy de cualquier peligro – reveló Steve. Jane no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Después me dijo que… cuando muriera… este perdería su efecto. Jane, me pidió que la cuidará. A Darcy. Que la protegiera. Y Dios del Engaño o no, estaba siendo sincero – se quedó en silencio un momento pensativo – Es sólo que… no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Loki protegería a alguien que no significa nada para él? Si es un juguete, una mascota que puede ser reemplazada, ¿para qué desperdiciar su magia en resguardarla de todo mal?

- No… no lo sé – admitió Jane – Pero es imposible que un simple malentendido haya causado que Darcy viera a Loki de esa manera. Si ella aseguró que todo eso ocurrió, es porque así fue, Steve. Y la verdad, en mi opinión, son más creíbles las palabras de Darcy que las de Loki. ¿Un amuleto de protección? Loki le regaló esa cosa muy poco tiempo después de la invasión de Thanos. Él y Darcy no eran nada, a penas conocidos. ¿Por qué se preocuparía en protegerla?

Steve inhaló y exhaló profundamente, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Una melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, por lo que Jane lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jane.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Darcy terminó en el hospital por ese resfriado? – cuestionó Steve, a lo que la astrofísica movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Loki estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. No me daba mucha confianza, así que cada determinado tiempo me asomaba desde lejos a la habitación para cerciorarme de que Darcy estuviera bien – negó con la cabeza – Cada vez que lo hacía, se estaban riendo. No sé de qué se reían, pero ambos se veían felices. Parecían amigos. Los mejores. No amantes furtivos o participes de una enfermiza relación como la que me contó Darcy. Eran amigos – la sonrisa desapareció de su faz – Vamos, Jane, ¿me vas a decir que nada de esto te parece extraño?

Jane abrió su boca para rebatir, mas fue interrumpida por la llegada de Tony, Pepper y Bruce al sitio. Los tres fueron notificados por S.H.I.E.L.D. de lo sucedido y decidieron acompañar a Thor en ese duro momento. El rictus de incomodidad en la cara de Stark era prueba irrefutable de que el millonario preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese, sin embargo, el hombre no hizo ningún intento por marcharse. Es más, pasó un par de horas al lado de Thor en el interior del cuarto de Loki, surgiendo de allí con ojos rojos y una expresión desolada. Con los primeros rayos del sol, arribó Natasha, la cual le dio una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro a Tony, quien caminaba por la sala de estar con su mirada pegada en una tableta electrónica, y se sentó junto a Pepper en completo silencio.

Dieron las ocho de la mañana y Jane determinó que iría a visitar a su mejor amiga para poder platicar, antes de que esta tuviera que irse al trabajo. Steve había plantado en ella dudas que como buena científica no podía dejar pasar. Todo el asunto entre Darcy y Loki era tanto inexplicable como inesperado y ahora que se había tomado la noche para analizarlo debía aceptar que toda la situación era insólita por decir lo menos. Mientras que la posibilidad de que ambos mantuvieran en secreto una relación más íntima no resultaba nada descabellada, lo que realmente tenía recelosa a la astrofísica era que Darcy, una de las mujeres más fuertes, con mayor autoestima y más segura que había conocido en su vida, permitiera y soportara los malos tratos y vejaciones de cualquiera, así fuera un dios nórdico psicópata. Debía hallar la verdad en todo eso.

Arribó al edificio donde vivía la joven, subió hasta su piso y recorrió el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta del departamento. Tocó la puerta dos veces con su puño y aguardó a ser recibida. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Darcy, quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y le permitió entrar.

- Llegas a tiempo – indicó Darcy cerrando la puerta – Unos minutos más y no me habrías encontrado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Jane perdida.

- Pedí mis vacaciones – informó Darcy caminando hacia su habitación – Iré a visitar a mis padres a Nuevo México.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltó Jane yendo tras la muchacha incrédula - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cambio de aires? – aventuró Darcy.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, la mirada de Jane se posó en la maleta de viaje abierta sobre la cama de la dueña de casa.

- Pero, ¿ahora? – cuestionó Jane, al tiempo que Darcy rumiaba en su guardarropa en busca de algo – No creo que sea una buena idea. Loki… Loki se está muriendo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que quiero largarme, Jane? – preguntó Darcy sin mirarla – No quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase.

Jane pestañeó turbada y suspiró.

- Steve me contó lo que le dijiste anoche – anunció Jane.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Estás feliz? – inquirió Darcy encarándola. La astrofísica ladeó su cabeza confundida.

- ¿Feliz? – repitió Jane.

- Si, tenías razón, Loki es una porquería – puntualizó Darcy - ¿No deberías de estar bailando de felicidad o restregándomelo en la cara?

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? Todo lo que le dijiste a Steve, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Jane. Darcy lanzó una agria carcajada y por un momento Jane se cuestionó si en verdad estaba hablando con la amiga que conocía de hacia años.

- Quien lo diría, ¿no? – dijo irónicamente la muchacha.

- Pero… no lo entiendo… no tiene sentido – señaló Jane – Tú y Loki son amigos, lo han sido por un año. Y tú siempre hablas maravillas de él. No puedo comprenderlo.

- Disculpa, sonaba mejor decir "ayer Loki y yo vimos Star Trek" a "ayer Loki me abofeteó tan fuerte que casi pierdo la consciencia" – masculló Darcy sacando ropa y apilándola en su brazos.

- ¡¿Te golpeó?! – exclamó Jane escandalizada.

- Golpear, escupir, insultar, humillar. Da lo mismo – enumeró Darcy metiendo la ropa en su maleta.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Darcy? – exigió Jane – Somos amigas.

- Ya era demasiado tener a un alienígena diciéndote cada día que eres una idiota, para que ahora tu amiga también te lo diga – manifestó Darcy.

- Yo jamás te habría dicho nada, Darcy – estableció Jane. Darcy ahogó una sarcástica risa.

- Lo importante aquí es que Loki es una rata y tú tenías razón – apuntó Darcy encaminándose al baño - ¡Celebra, Foster!

Jane la siguió con la vista pasmada, su cerebro incapaz de procesar la escena. Su amiga no era así. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre odio y rencor y todas sus actitudes eran defensivas. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos había visto a Darcy así. Era como si alguien hubiera cambiado a su siempre amigable y alegre Darcy, por una persona que simplemente le costaba reconocer. Y todo era culpa de Loki, tenía que ser culpa de Loki. Y entonces, ¿por qué presentía que el jotun no guardaba ninguna relación con el actual estado de ánimo de la muchacha?

Es sólo que todo seguía sin tener sentido. Lo que decía Darcy ahora no tenía conexión alguna con todo lo que la muchacha le relató durante los pasados meses. Es decir, tomando en cuenta únicamente el testimonio de la misma joven, era difícil conciliar la idea de un Loki que un día la golpea, la insulta y la trata como su juguete sexual y al siguiente le prepara un picnic a lado de un lago a la luz de la luna.

- ¡El picnic! – saltó Jane – El picnic que organizó Loki el día de tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué con eso? – inquirió Darcy asomándose desde el pequeño cuarto de baño.

- El lago, las estrellas, la flor – enumeró Jane – Debes de admitir que fue un hermoso detalle. Creo que eso le da puntos a Loki - ¿por qué demonios estaba defendiendo al Dios del Engaño? Sinceramente, no lo sabía.

Darcy rió con ganas.

- Oh, sí, mágico – habló sarcásticamente la chica - ¿Quieres saber que pasó en realidad, Jane? Esa noche ese imbécil apareció de la nada. Me regaló un delicioso cupcake, una hermosa flor y me felicitó por haber sobrevivido un año más de vida y por qué ahora estoy más cerca del día en que moriré. Después, me llevó a un maldito valle con un magnifico lago y las más bellas estrellas que he visto en mi vida y el muy idiota me dijo… ¿Sabes qué me dijo, Jane? Que yo era tan diminuta como esas estrellas se veían en el firmamento y que comparadas con ellas yo no era nada. Un simple y perecedero grano en la arena. Y después, para rematar, prácticamente me obligó a acostarme con él y cuando terminamos me botó en mi casa sin decir adiós. ¡Esa fue mi mágica noche de cumpleaños, Jane! ¡Otro lindo recuerdo para añadir a la amplia lista de "Los asquerosos cumpleaños de Darcy Lewis"!

La castaña desapreció del campo visual de Jane, quien había entrado en una especie de shock. ¿Qué? No. Una vez más. ¿Qué? Jane movió la cabeza negativamente. No, eso era imposible. No podía ser cierto. Ella recordaba muy bien el día después del cumpleaños de Darcy. Recordaba ver entrar a la muchacha a su laboratorio saltando y brillando, literalmente brillando, de alegría. Recordaba haber sido presa de un fuerte y entusiasta abrazo que nada tenía que envidiarle a los abrazos de oso de Thor. Recordaba la hermosa flor azul que Darcy no paraba de observar mientras le contaba efusiva sobre la noche anterior. Recordaba la gigantesca sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos de su amiga. Y lo rememoraba como si hubiera sido ayer, porque no recordaba haber visto a la mujer tan feliz como en ese momento.

No. Ese tipo de felicidad no se podía fingir. Algo no estaba bien ahí. Algo estaba muy mal.

- ¿Qué me dices del tiempo que pasaron en la celda anti-Hulk? – puntualizó Jane – Ahí se hicieron amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – repitió la voz de Darcy desde el interior del baño – Loki y yo nunca fuimos amigos. El tipo me ignoraba cada vez que entraba a verlo y siempre que intentaba conversar con él, nada más tenía que recordarme que casi me mata para que me callara.

- ¿Casi te mata? – preguntó Jane.

- ¡Intento estrangularme, Jane! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – dijo Darcy regresando a la habitación con una pequeña mochila de mano.

- No, pero… - tartamudeó Jane. Pero no la tocó. Loki en ningún momento trató de asfixiarla. De haberlo hecho, según Thor, Steve y su novio no habrían llegado a tiempo para salvarla. De lo demás no podía opinar, pues jamás se preocupó por supervisar las visitas de Darcy a Loki.

- ¿Y el antídoto? Loki creó el antídoto que te salvó a ti, a Pepper y a millones de personas – indicó Jane. La muchacha la volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada y ligeramente preocupada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Jane? Fueron Tony, Bruce y el doctor Pym quienes prepararon el antídoto – aclaró Darcy – Loki solamente se burló de mi mala suerte.

Jane pestañeó varias veces. ¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando de lo mismo? ¿Acababa de entrar en algún mundo alterno o algo parecido?

- ¡Te salvó la vida! – exclamó Jane al borde de la desesperación - ¡Nos salvó la vida!

- ¿Estás comiendo y durmiendo bien últimamente? – inquirió Darcy perturbada.

- ¡Cuando Thanos te tiró al vacío, Loki te sujetó en medio del aire y después uso tus poderes para salvarte! – profirió Jane.

- Muy bien, es oficial, estoy asustada – expresó Darcy dando un paso hacia su amiga. Posó sus manos en sus hombros – Estás confundiendo mucho las cosas, Jane. El que me agarró en el aire fue Thor y Steve me hizo RCP - ¿Qué? – Mira, voy a traerte un vaso de agua y nos relajamos un rato, ¿ok? – le dio un apretón en los hombros - Anda siéntate – señaló a la cama, antes de abandonar el cuarto dejando a la astrofísica sola.

Jane permaneció inmóvil, su vista pegada al suelo. Thor no la había salvado. Había sido Loki. Ella estuvo presente, lo vio todo desde el suelo. En un segundo, Loki estaba a su lado y, al siguiente, tanto Darcy como el Dios del Engaño habían desaparecido. Thor y Tony habían estado presentes mientras Loki utilizaba lo poco de magia que le quedaba para resucitar a la joven. Y Steve… Steve se encontraba enfrentando a los chitauri en Chicago.

La mujer reaccionó y prontamente buscó en su bolso su celular frenética. Lo sacó e iba a marcar el número de Steve cuando su vista cayó sobre un objeto que reposaba en la cama.

* * *

Darcy estaba asustada y preocupada. Sabía que Jane era una mujer olvidadiza y que solía confundir ciertas cosas, sin embargo: ¿Loki elaborando el antídoto? ¿Salvándoles la vida? El muy desgraciado había jugado de parte de Thanos todo el tiempo, hasta que se percató de que el Titán nunca ganaría. Fue entonces que cambió de bando.

Llenó un vaso con agua fría, considerando si debería de comunicarse con alguien. Usualmente, lo haría con Thor, pero el grandote ya tenía suficiente con su moribundo hermano como para sumarle a una novia que aparentemente había perdido todos los tornillos en su cabeza. Oyó pasos acercarse a ella y giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa para encarar a Jane. Lo que vio heló su sangre y la paralizó. Jane Foster, su mejor amiga, la estaba apuntando con su propia taser.

- Perdón – se disculpó Jane mordiéndose el labio.

Una dolorosa descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, tumbándola en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Y aquí está la segunda parte que espero también les haya agradado. Bueno, Jane notó que algo simplemente no estaba bien con su amiga y la electrocutó; Darcy está inconsciente, Loki quedó de nuevo en coma; Angerboda prácticamente ya está haciendo el baile de la victoria; y Thor, Tony, Odín y Frigga ya están en la etapa de la resignación. Por otra parte, cierta diosa de la fidelidad comienza a tener apariciones. A ver que sale de todo esto.

Trataré de actualizar pronto. Confió en mi cabeza y además el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos (a decir verdad, los siguientes dos capítulos son mis favoritos), así que eso será mayor motivación.

Adiós ;)


	8. Pisar fuerte

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Salvo uno que otro OC que aparece por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

"No light, No light" de Florence + The Machine

* * *

**7**

**Pisar fuerte**

Cuando Pepper Potts recibió una llamada del departamento de Recursos Humanos de la compañía que dirigía, anunciándole que una de sus empleadas, Darcy Lewis, había solicitado una semana de vacaciones, tanto la mujer de negocios como Tony Stark habían pensado que la razón se debía a la inevitable muerte de Loki y que la muchacha seguramente querría pasar esos últimos momentos con su amigo. La vida les demostró su error minutos más tarde en el momento en que una alarmada Jane se comunicó al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., pidiendo ayuda para trasladar a su mejor amiga al ala médica. La mujer no dio muchos detalles y rápidamente Steve se retiró con un par de paramédicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. detrás de él. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que arribaran con una inconsciente Darcy recostada en una camilla, que prontamente fue dirigida a la zona de urgencias.

Al instante, todas las miradas se posaron en Jane, buscando una explicación. La astrofísica lucía trastornada y le dieron unos momentos para que se relajara y recuperara el aire, tiempo que Tony aprovechó para ir a buscar a Thor. De lo poco que Steve había conseguido sacarle a Jane durante el traslado, era que la mujer había electrocutado con su propia arma a la muchacha después de que, según palabras de Jane, "Darcy la asustara". El cómo o por qué la había asustado era el misterio. Para cuando Tony logró convencer a Thor de que dejara solo a Loki un momento, Jane ya había recuperado la calma.

- Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que electrocutarla – soltó Jane tras dar un sorbo de una botella de agua, que amablemente Pepper le proveyera – Estaba hablando incoherencias y me asusté, me aterré. Esa no era Darcy. Esa no era mi amiga.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Jane? – preguntó Steve sin comprender. Jane se puso de pie.

- Fui a hablar con ella sobre Loki – comenzó Jane – Para aclarar lo que te dijo ayer.

- Espera, ¿qué le dijo Darcy ayer? – cuestionó curioso Tony.

- Me lo confirmó, todo, absolutamente todo y le añadió otras cosas – continuó la astrofísica sin prestar a tención a Stark – Golpes, insultos, casi violaciones.

- Wow, ¿de qué estamos hablando? – intervino de nuevo Tony.

- Y entonces comenzó a confundir hechos que yo conozco y conozco bien – prosiguió Jane – Está bien, no sé qué diablos hacían esos dos en el departamento de Darcy todas las noches, pero sé perfectamente bien que quien elaboró el antídoto que salvó a Darcy y a Pepper fue Loki. Darcy me dijo que no fue él, que habían sido ustedes dos – señaló a Tony y a Bruce, quienes fruncieron el ceño sorprendidos - y el doctor Pym.

- Eso… - pronunció Tony.

- Cuando Thanos la dejo caer, ¿quién la salvó? – cuestionó Jane.

- Loki – respondió Steve.

- No – negó Jane moviendo su mano negativamente – Según Darcy, fue Thor quien la rescató en el aire y tú quien le dio RCP.

Todos observaban incrédulos a la científica, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Con cada cosa que argumentaba a favor de Loki, Darcy me lo refutaba cambiando los hechos completamente – expuso Jane – Todo. Su tiempo en la celda anti-Hulk, el antídoto, el hecho de que nos salvó la vida, su cumpleaños. Y hablaba de él con tanto odio, con tanto rencor. Conozco a Darcy desde hace cinco años, la he visto enojada, furiosa, pero nunca así. Esa no era Darcy, era alguien más. Así que vi la taser y no lo pensé - La mujer se sentó de nuevo derrotada – Esa no era Darcy.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la sala de espera.

- Bueno, creo que para poder entender esto mejor, necesitamos conocer toda la historia – apuntó Tony - ¿Qué pasó ayer, mi capi?

Steve lo volteó a ver con los brazos cruzados. Volteó a ver a Jane, quien asintió con su cabeza. Suspiró y relató todo lo acontecido, desde la llamada de Loki hasta sus reclamos al Dios del Engaño. Al terminar, todos se mostraban sorprendidos, mientras que Stark lucía listo para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡¿Y tú le creíste?! – explotó el billonario – Por amor a todo lo bueno en este mundo, Rogers, Loki será un psicópata capaz de borrarnos de la faz del universo cuando le dé la gana, pero él jamás le tocaría un solo pelo a Darcy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Clint, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo. Ninguno había notado la llegada del agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. – A mi me suena a algo plausible.

Thor dio un paso hacia Barton, mas fue Tony quien se le adelanto, levantando sus brazos al cielo exasperado.

- ¡La ama! ¡Es su chica! – exclamó Tony – Lastimarla esta fuera de toda posibilidad. ¡Es su Pepper! ¡Su Jane! ¡Su Natasha! – la aludida lo miró con una ceja arqueada – Oh, por favor, todos sabemos que tú y Barton son pareja. Y no vamos a discutirlo; ese es tema para otra sesión. Aquí el punto es que alguien se metió en la cabeza de Darcy y estuvo bailando en ella. Ese Loki capaz de lastimarla, humillarla, golpearla y tratarla como su juguete sexual no existe.

- Estoy de acuerdo – lo apoyó Thor – Darcy es lo más importante que mi hermano tiene.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Bruce - ¿Crees que se trate de algo externo?

- Totalmente – asintió Tony.

- Pero… ¿quién haría algo así? – habló Jane con su vista pegada al suelo – ¿Quién se metería en la cabeza de otra persona y cambiaría sus recuerdos de forma tan radical?

Una audible maldición hizo que todos dirigieran su atención a Thor. El Dios del Trueno mostraba un semblante colérico.

- Angerboda – siseó moviéndose de un lado al otro en la sala de espera – ¡Fue ella! ¡Es su especialidad! Se mete a las cabezas de sus víctimas y moldea sus recuerdos a su conveniencia para que actúen como ella desee ¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?! – golpeó con su puño una de las paredes, causando que el edificio entero se cimbrará y sus acompañantes saltaran asustados. Acto seguido, recargó su frente en la superficie, cerrando sus ojos – Loki nunca me lo va a perdonar. Deje a Darcy a expensas de esa hechicera desquiciada.

- Todos lo hicimos – intervino Steve igualmente molesto – Toda la situación era extraña y no le prestamos atención. Darcy pasó una semana viviendo prácticamente en el hospital, preocupándose únicamente por Loki y, de un día a otro, fue como si Loki desapareciera, como si ya no importara. Debimos notar que algo estaba mal cuando comenzó a comportarse como si su mejor amigo no existiera.

- Si bueno, todos nos equivocamos – apoyó Tony - Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos. Darcy es parte de nuestro círculo más cercano y una loca se metió en su cabeza enfrente de nuestras narices. Lo arruinamos, si, pero no vamos a ganar nada culpándonos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar lo que echamos a perder y hacerlo rápido. Porque no sé ustedes amigos, pero, si Loki se recupera, yo no quiero ser el que le explique que su chica cayó bajo el dominio de Angerboda durante nuestra guardia – la expresión en los rostros de sus amigos le indicó que a ellos tampoco les agradaba el prospecto de enfrentar al jotun – Así que, ideas.

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó en el lugar por unos minutos, hasta que fue roto por Pepper.

- El collar – señaló la mujer – El que Loki le regaló a Darcy. Podría protegerla de Angerboda y mantenerla a salvo.

- ¿Qué hizo Darcy con él? – preguntó Bruce a Steve.

- Sólo me dijo que lo tiró – respondió Steve.

- Lo importante aquí es, ¿por qué lo tiró? – formuló Stark.

- Angerboda la obligó – aventuró Clint.

- En teoría, el mismo collar evitaría que nuestra despechada favorita pudiera jugar con la mente de la chica taser – argumentó Tony - ¿Puedo seguir llamándola chica taser ahora que su arma fue usada en su contra?

- Lo que dice Clint es posible – opinó Bruce – Darcy pudo quitarse el amuleto en algún momento y Angerboda aprovechar esa oportunidad para instigarla a que se deshiciera de él.

- Trabajaremos con eso – asintió Tony – Si Darcy lo tiró, podemos rastrearlo. Contiene la magia de Loki y yo tengo localizadores calibrados para situar su específica señal de radiación gamma. Lo recuperamos, se lo damos a Darcy y asunto resuelto.

- No creo que sea tan sencillo, Stark – expresó Natasha con los brazos cruzados, recargada en una de las paredes – Creo que primero deberíamos de asegurarnos de que el daño no sea permanente.

- ¿Permanente? – repitió Jane con aprehensión.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que Angerboda no sólo haya alterado los recuerdos de Darcy – elaboró Natasha - Pudo haberlos borrado y remplazado y, en dicho caso, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para revertirlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que… Darcy podría no volver a la normalidad? – cuestionó Jane angustiada.

- Es una posibilidad – estableció Natasha.

- Gracias, señorita aguafiestas – agradeció Tony con sarcasmo

- ¿Cómo sabremos si es algo permanente? – inquirió Steve preocupado.

- Cualquier control mental por fuerte que sea puede ser roto con re calibración cognitiva – indicó Natasha.

- Un buen golpe en la cabeza – tradujo Clint.

- Supongo que ser electrocutada cuenta como eso, ¿no? – comentó Tony. Romanoff asintió con la cabeza.

- Habrá que esperar a que Darcy despierte – puntualizó la Viuda Negra.

- Y mientras tanto, a moverse, señores – habló Tony juntando las palmas de sus manos – Bruce y yo ubicaremos el bendito collar. Jane, Steve y Natasha vigilaran a Darcy. Clint – observó al hombre un momento – estoy enojado contigo y no quiero verte por ahora – Barton arqueó una ceja confundido – Y, Thor, avísame si Loki empeora.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al elevador, dejando detrás de él a todos los Vengadores y compañía en estado de shock. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de Tony Stark. Normalmente, era Steve quien comandaba y dirigía a los demás, sin embargo, en su actual estado de preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga, se veía difícil que el Capitán América fuera a hacer su aparición y tomara el control de la situación. Bruce se puso de pie y siguió a Tony y el resto aguardó impacientemente a que los doctores de S.H.I.E.L.D. les informaran sobre el estado de Darcy. Fury apareció minutos más tarde, requiriendo una actualización de lo sucedido a sus agentes, y, una vez puesto al corriente, ordenó a Barton que fuera al departamento de Darcy a inspeccionar el lugar por cualquier pista sobre Angerboda. El director estaba furioso o al menos eso indicaba la venita palpitante en la frente del hombre. El hecho de que alguien pudiera controlar mentalmente a una persona tan cercana al grupo de los Vengadores era inaceptable y varias cabezas rodarían por ello.

Tuvo que transcurrir una hora completa para que una de las doctoras de S.H.I.E.L.D. arribara a la sala de espera con noticias. Las tomografías y encefalogramas no mostraban ninguna anomalía. Tampoco presentaba algún indicio de desnutrición, deshidratación o cansancio. Fisiológicamente, Darcy se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. Únicamente era cuestión de que despertará para asegurarse de que sus recuerdos estuvieran intactos.

* * *

Una dolorosa punzada de dolor se posesionó de su cabeza, extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo y provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Sus parpados se sentían muy pesados y podía sentir una mano entrelazada con la suya. Una conocida voz resonó en sus oídos pronunciando su nombre, mas Darcy estaba demasiado cansada como para responder. Otra punzada en su cabeza la hizo abrir los ojos a regañadientes. Su visión estaba desenfocada y tardó unos cuantos segundos en reconocer el sonriente y ansioso rostro de Jane a su lado.

- Hey – la saludó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jane.

- Como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima – respondió Darcy - ¿Dónde estoy? - Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña habitación de conocidas paredes grises.

- En el ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. – anunció Jane. Darcy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Darcy - ¿Qué pasó?

Jano volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y la muchacha por primera vez notó las presencias de Steve y la Viuda Negra en el cuarto. Rogers le sonrió levemente desde su puesto a un lado de la entrada y la agente Romanoff se acercó al pie de la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Darcy? – preguntó Natasha en el tono más amable que Darcy le había escuchado usar y, por extraño que pareciera, eso la asustó aún más.

- No… no lo sé – tartamudeó Darcy – Yo no…

Y los recuerdos regresaron a ella en forma de cascada, acompañados de una nueva punzada en su cabeza. La llamada de Thor, su ida al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., el reencuentro con Loki…

- ¡Loki! – saltó Darcy, sentándose en la cama a toda velocidad. Al instante, su mirada se nubló y una sensación de mareo se posesionó de ella. Jane la tomó de los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo y paulatinamente su cuerpo se acostumbró al repentino cambió de altura – Maldita sea, Thor me va a matar. Dejé solo a Loki – miró alarmada a la astrofísica - ¡La cafetera, Jane! ¡Estaba haciéndome un café! Dime que la apagaron porque no quiero pensar cuánto dinero costara reemplazar uno de esos aparatos.

De haber estado en otra situación, la muchacha habría aprovechado para reírse un rato de las caras de sus acompañantes. Todos lucían estupefactos, incluso la estoica Viuda Negra.

- Eh, chicos, ¿por qué me ven así? – preguntó Darcy nerviosa. Natasha fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué día es hoy, Darcy? – inquirió Natasha.

- ¿Viernes? – aventuró Darcy.

- Fecha – especificó Natasha.

- Ehm… ¿12 de febrero? – dijo Darcy. La sorpresa fue general, reacción que provocó que el nerviosismo de la joven se acentuara.

- Darcy – la llamó Jane, recuperando su atención – Hoy es 26 de febrero.

Las muchacha pestañeó varias veces, su mente tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿26 de febrero? No. Hoy era 12 de febrero. No podía ser 26 porque eso significaría que…

- ¿Lo último que recuerdas es a Thor pidiéndote que cuidarás a Loki y a Loki echándote de su habitación? – interrogó Natasha. Darcy, demasiado impresionada para hablar, asintió con la cabeza – Eso fue hace dos semanas, Darcy.

- ¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿Algo? ¿Lo que sea? – cuestionó Jane entre alarmada y aliviada.

- No… yo no – soltó Darcy, antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y empezar a hiperventilar – Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Qué… ¡¿Por qué…

- Tranquila, Darcy – habló en tono tranquilizador Steve aproximándose a la cama.

- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! – estalló Darcy - ¡Me están diciendo que no recuerdo dos semanas de mi vida! ¡Eso no es posible!

- Si no te calmas, no podremos llegar a nada – aclaró Natasha – Sé que estás asustada. Sé que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero necesitas calmarte. Si no lo haces, será más complicado hallar una explicación a todo esto.

Darcy cerró sus ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, inhalando profundamente y exhalando con lentitud, tal y como su madre le había enseñado. Cuando al fin logró controlar su respiración, abrió sus ojos y miró con determinación a sus amigos y a Natasha.

- ¿Qué demonios me pasó? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – preguntó Darcy.

- Antes que nada, nos gustaría que respondieras unas preguntas, Darcy – indicó Natasha.

- ¿Cuáles? – inquirió Darcy con fastidio. No quería preguntas, quería respuestas. ¿Por qué diablos no lo entendían?

- ¿Alguna vez Loki te ha insultado, golpeado o abusado de ti en cualquier manera? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Darcy incrédula - ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! ¡Loki sería incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima! – repensó sus palabras - Bueno… si es capaz de ponerme muchos dedos encima… ¡pero no en ese sentido! ¿Insultarme? ¡Sería una reverenda idiota si se lo permitiera!

- De acuerdo – aceptó su respuesta Natasha - ¿Tú y Loki han tenido relaciones sexuales? – el rojo en su rostro era la única respuesta necesaria.

- No veo por qué eso sea de la incumbencia de ustedes – opinó Darcy recelosa.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó la espía.

- Insisto, eso no les importa – respondió Darcy en tono defensivo.

- Por favor, Darcy – le pidió Jane suplicante.

- No necesita responder – manifestó Natasha - ¿Cuéntame sobre tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué hizo Loki ese día?

- Ok, todo esto no tiene sentido – apuntó Darcy cruzándose de brazos.

- Mientras más rápido respondas a mis preguntas, más rápido nosotros responderemos a las tuyas – ofreció Natasha. La castaña la observó escéptica y bufó molesta.

- Preparó un picnic en un lago a la luz de la luna – relató Darcy, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posesionaba de sus labios al recordar el momento – Me regaló una flor y un panquecito que compartimos después de cenar. Hablamos por horas y él me contó sobre los significados de las constelaciones.

- ¿Ningún chiste o mención a tu mortalidad e inminente muerte? – cuestionó Natasha.

- No – negó Darcy rotundamente.

- ¿Quién preparó el antídoto que te salvó a ti y a Pepper?

- Loki

- ¿Quién te salvó cuando Thanos te soltó en el aire?

- Loki

Satisfecha con sus respuestas, la agente Romanoff volteó a ver a Steve y después a Jane y les hizo una seña para que hablaran. Entre los dos relataron los sucesos de las dos semanas perdidas en su memoria, hasta llegar a la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día. Darcy simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus oídos y al final del relato permaneció varios minutos inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el suelo en un intento de convencerse a sí misma de que esto era real y no un trastornado sueño. Según sus amigos, había pasado esas semanas bajo el control mental de nadie menos que Angerboda, quien no sólo se conformó con apagar su consciencia dos semanas, sino que se atrevió a jugar con sus recuerdos, con sus hermosos recuerdos, y alterarlos de una manera que helaba la sangre de la joven. No sabía si quería llorar, reír, gritar o volverse un ovillo y ocultarse del mundo debajo de la cama. Alguien se había metido a su cabeza. Alguien cogió sus recuerdos y los moldeó a su gusto.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose ultrajada, aterrada, indefensa. Se llevó una mano a su cuello en busca de su inseparable collar, mas, al no encontrarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rememorando que la noche antes de que toda esta mierda comenzara se le había ocurrido tirarlo sabrá Dios donde. Steve había dicho que no era un simple collar, sino un amuleto de protección. ¿Por qué Loki no se lo había dicho?

Loki. Levantó su mirada hacia sus acompañantes. En todo su relato, ni una sola vez habían comentado algo sobre el estado de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está Loki? – inquirió Darcy dudosa. El semblante sombrío de los dos Vengadores y Jane le respondieron al instante. Su garganta se cerró, sus pecho le dolió y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas - ¿Está… está mu-mu…

- No – negó Jane con ojos vidriosos – Aún sigue vivo.

- ¿A-aún? – repitió Darcy.

- Anoche entró en estado de coma otra vez – declaró Natasha. Darcy negó con la cabeza – Los doctores dicen que es cuestión de horas

- No… No. Él… él estaba bien – rechazó Darcy – Estaba bien cuando me fui. Él… estaba… bien. Sólo… sólo fueron dos semanas. Tony… ¿Tony no encontró el antídoto? ¿Por qué Thor no ha ido a Asgard? ¿Y S.H.I.E.L.D.?

- Darcy… - empezó Steve.

- ¡No! – exclamó Darcy fuera de sí - ¡Él no se puede morir! ¡No puede! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Tenemos que arreglar las cosas! ¡Tengo que gritarle en su cara que es un idiota… y que quiero golpearlo… y que lo amo! Él no… él no… yo…

Sin poder evitarlo más, estalló en lágrimas. Jane se paró de la silla en la que estaba, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó reconfortantemente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tampoco notó cuando Natasha se retiró de la habitación y Steve tomó asiento a su otro lado. Sólo sabía que un peso insoportable se había posado sobre su pecho y que la única manera de aligerarlo era llorando. Siguió hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron, al igual que la energía. Permaneció lo que parecieron horas paralizada, resguardada por los brazos de Jane y la mano de Steve entrelazada con la suya. Su garganta le ardía, la cabeza le palpitaba, estaba mareada y sus parpados pesados. Quería recostarse en esa cama y dormir por horas, por días, sin embargo, no lo haría. Loki iba a morir y ya lo había dejado mucho tiempo solo. No importaba si estaba consciente o dormido, pasaría esas pocas horas que le restaban a su lado.

Se enderezó y limpió sus mejillas con la manga de su playera.

- Quiero verlo – dijo Darcy.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta a paso lento, seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos. Recorrió los pasillos hasta la sala de espera y de ahí a la habitación de Loki. Dudó por un momento en si entrar, temerosa de lo que se encontraría allí adentro. Giró la perilla, empujó la puerta e ingresó al cuarto. De inmediato, la mirada de Thor se fijó en ella. Las lágrimas empezaron su descenso una vez más. El Dios del Trueno lucía tan demacrado, tan desesperado, tan solo. Loki no era al único al que había abandonado en esa habitación durante dos semanas. Thor se había tenido que quedar ahí, soportando toda la carga él solo.

- Perdón – se disculpó Darcy con voz temblorosa. Thor arqueó una ceja confundido – Perdón por irme.

El rubio se puso de pie, acortó la distancia entre los dos y la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos. Darcy le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo su frente en su pecho. Thor la separó un poco de él y la tomó de la barbilla.

- Tú no tienes por qué disculparte, Darcy – estableció Thor – Nosotros deberíamos de pedirte perdón por haber permitido que esa enloquecida mujer se acercara a ti – la muchacha negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Loki dice que soy un imán para los problemas – habló Darcy. Thor lanzó una sonora carcajada

- Y como siempre, mi hermano tiene la razón – apoyó Thor, recibiendo a cambio un manotazo de parte de la castaña.

- Oye, un poco de apoyo no me vendría nada mal – señaló Darcy.

Su vista viajó a la cama y realmente agradeció que Thor aún la tuviera sujeta de un brazo porque de no ser así seguramente habría caído al suelo de la impresión. Ahí estaba Loki, recostado en la misma cama, con un tono azul tan pálido que ya ni siquiera entraría en el rango cromático de los colores pastel y profundas ojeras negras. Estaba dormido, apaciblemente inconsciente. Thor la soltó, le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mujer observó al jotun por un largo rato. Ella iba a volver. Luego de tomarse su café y recuperar la compostura. Volvería para aclararle algunas cosas a Loki. No obstante, no lo hizo. Ya no regresó. Y ahora ya no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo, para arreglar las cosas.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, sin apartar sus ojos de Loki. Entrelazó su mano con la de él, percibiendo como el frío calaba sus huesos y quemaba su piel. Era como sujetar un cubo de hielo o poner tu mano en las paredes de un congelador. Se agachó y recargó su cabeza de lado en las piernas del Dios del Engaño.

- Perdón por la tardanza, idiota – se disculpó Darcy con lágrimas frescas en las comisuras de sus ojos – Ya no me iré. Aquí me quedaré. Si quieres despertar, eso sería genial… pero… si no, si ya estás harto de toda esta porquería… vete. Yo lo entenderé e igual te amaré de todas formas.

Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el sueño al fin la reclamara.

* * *

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Tras horas de búsqueda, los sensores aún no arrojaban ningún resultado. Era como si el dichoso amuleto hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. La expedición al departamento de Darcy (a la cual él y Bruce se auto invitaron) resultó igualmente infructuosa, salvo por un pequeño detalle: toda la casa estaba impregnada de esencia mágica y no precisamente proveniente de Loki, sino de Angerboda, corroborando así las fundadas sospechas contra su persona.

La buena noticia de que, al despertar, Darcy había vuelto a la normalidad era digna de festejarse, mas Tony Stark no poseía cabeza para celebrar en ese momento. Sin el amuleto, debían de buscar otro medio para mantener a la vieja bruja lejos de la muchacha.

- ¿Aún nada? – preguntó de nuevo Tony. Bruce negó con la cabeza. Ambos se hallaban en el departamento de Darcy sentados en el sillón de la sala. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se marcharon minutos atrás y solamente quedaban ellos dos, Clint y Pepper en el lugar.

- Puedo saber por qué estás enojado conmigo ahora, Stark – cuestionó Clint, sentándose entre los dos y ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza al billonario.

- Cierta apuesta sobre la muerte de cierto dios nórdico – explicó Tony, cogiendo la botella y llevándola a sus labios - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- Darcy guarda un paquete al fondo del refrigerador – respondió Clint – Si no fuera tu amigo, tú también habrías apostado. Además, Fury las canceló después de que le reconfiguraste la cara a Sitwell.

- Tu punto es bueno – admitió Tony – Te perdono – levantó su botella y la chocó con la de Barton.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan? – inquirió Pepper, tomando asiento en el reposabrazos aún lado de Tony.

- No creo que Angerboda abandone el juego ahora que fue descubierta – opinó Bruce – No dejara en paz a Darcy tan fácil.

- Podemos resguardar a Darcy en la Torre Stark – propuso Pepper – Con los escudos activados, la Torre es una fortaleza impenetrable.

- No, Loki puede romper mi sistema de seguridad en menos de diez minutos – argumentó Tony – Su amiguita tardará más, pero eventualmente lo lograra.

- Además no creo que Darcy quiera apartarse de Loki en este momento – señaló Banner.

- Necesitamos una solución más sencilla y práctica – puntualizó Stark.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio pensativos.

- Tu armadura, Tony – habló Pepper, dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué con ella? – preguntó el aludido.

- El nuevo prototipo en el que estás trabajando – expandió la pelirroja – Me dijiste que estabas buscando una aleación de metales especial que te permitiera crear un campo de protección…

- ¡Contra magia! – terminó Tony. Dejó su botella en la mesita de centro, se puso de pie, tomó a Pepper de los hombros y le plantó un rápido beso en la boca – Eres un genio. Un genio hermoso de suave cabello.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se retiró del departamento bajo la mirada extrañada de Bruce y Clint. Pepper se sentó en el puesto ahora vació del sillón, se quitó sus tacones, tomó la botella de cerveza y bebió de ella con una inmensa y arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

La cabeza de Thor era un verdadero campo de batalla en ese momento. Su mirada iba de su inconsciente hermano a la joven sentada al otro lado de la cama somnolienta. La curiosidad era casi irrefrenable y lo único que lo contenía de preguntar en voz alta lo que se había cuestionado por dos semanas era lo enfurecido que estaría Loki cuando despertará y se enterará de que una vez más había metido su nariz donde no debía.

- Darcy – la nombró Thor. La muchacha levantó su cabeza hacia él, pestañeando con rapidez para apartar el sueño de ellos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro – asintió Darcy, acomodándose en su sillón, el cual Thor mantuvo todo ese tiempo en la habitación con la esperanza de que la joven regresara – Mientras no haya ocurrido en las dos semanas que me borraron del disco duro.

- ¿Qué sucedió entre Loki y tú? – inquirió Thor. La castaña cruzó sus brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia Loki – No necesitas responderme sino lo deseas.

Darcy suspiró cansada.

- Hemos tenido problemas recientemente – indicó Darcy – Lo usual: él es un idiota, yo soy una idiota y no hablamos del tema. Nada que no pueda arreglarse… o al menos eso espero.

- Lo arreglaran – afirmó Thor. La muchacha sonrió con esperanza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Darcy frunció la nariz.

- Esto es un asco – declaró la muchacha.

- Si – la apoyó Thor con su mirada fija en Loki.

- No, en serio, es un asco – soltó Darcy - ¿De dónde viene ese olor? – giró su cabeza a ambos lados en busca del origen de tan fétido aroma que llevaba molestando a su nariz desde que había ingresado por primera vez a la habitación. No tardó mucho en hallar al responsable. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo con incredulidad el florero ubicado en la mesita de noche a centímetros de ella. Las flores estaban secas y la mayoría de los pétalos habían caído a la mesa creando un círculo alrededor del florero. El agua era verde, un verde que le revolvió el estomago - ¡No puede ser! – exclamó - ¡¿Esas son… - volteó a ver a Thor y después al ramo de flores - ¡¿Son las últimas flores que traje?! ¡Hace dos semanas!

- Eh… - tartamudeó Thor.

- ¡¿Es en serio?! – se puso de pie Darcy - ¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?! ¡Es un maldito caldo de cultivo! Comprendo que seas un poco distraído, Thor, pero esa peste puede olerse hasta la calle.

- No es mi culpa – se defendió el rubio – He intentado deshacerme de ellas, mas Loki siempre se niega.

Darcy se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja escéptica.

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú, Thor, Dios del Trueno, mastodonte musculoso, no es capaz de imponerse a su hermano, que está tirado en una cama, sin magia, sin energía y con un hoyo en el estomago? – cuestionó Darcy. Thor abrió su boca para protestar, no obstante, la cerró al instante, su rostro tiñéndose de un leve color rojo.

- Puesto de ese modo – dijo Thor avergonzado.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, cogió el florero y lo levantó, manteniéndolo lo más alejado a ella posible.

- No creo que sea una buena idea… - opinó Thor, mientras observaba a Darcy marcharse de la habitación con las flores.

- Si quiere gritarme, que lo haga, pero esta porquería se va – indicó Darcy al cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Quince minutos más tarde, la castaña regresó al cuarto con un nuevo y reluciente ramo de tulipanes rojos, contenidos en un florero diferente, el cual colocó encima de la mesita de noche, no sin antes limpiar los pétalos y hojas secas.

La noche aconteció sin ningún problema y, a la mañana siguiente, después de que desayunara con Jane en la cafetería del complejo tranquilamente, Darcy se vio obligada a responder algunas preguntas de Nick Fury. La joven debía admitir que le sorprendía que el temible director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le hubiera dado un día de descanso antes de interrogarla. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Algún desconocido se ha acercado a ti? ¿Has notado eventos extraños a tu alrededor? ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de ningún suceso ocurrido en esas dos semanas? El cuestionario concluyó cuando Fury decidió que sería una buena idea mostrarle las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la Torre Stark para ayudarla a recordar, consiguiendo solamente que Darcy se pusiera nerviosa y se asustara. Había vivido dos semanas, dos semanas completamente normales, y su mente no guardaba record de un solo minuto de ellas. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Notando su incomodidad, Steve detuvo el interrogatorio, hecho que Darcy le agradeció una vez que estuvieron fuera de la oficina de Fury y en camino al ala médica de nuevo. Para mejorar su ánimo, las noticias que recibieron al arribar a la habitación de Loki eran alentadoras. Según los estudios realizados al jotun esa mañana, el veneno por alguna extraña razón había interrumpido su avance. El nivel de sangre que perdía aún era alarmante y no parecía que pronto fuera a despertar del coma, razón por la que el doctor prefería no especular sobre una mejoría. Sin embargo, la noticia había infundido renovados bríos y esperanza a Thor y a Darcy.

Aunado a ello, Tony Stark había expuesto ante Darcy, Jane, Steve y Thor su plan con la finalidad de mantener a Angerboda lejos de la cabeza de la joven. Ante la indudable desaparición de su único medio de protección (la castaña verdaderamente golpearía a Loki por no haberle explicado la función del pequeño collar antes), el billonario construiría un artefacto de fácil transporte que produjera un campo electromagnético de protección alrededor de la afectada impidiendo así que cualquier tipo de magia la dañara. Los detalles científicos sólo Jane los había entendido. Darcy únicamente se preocupaba por que funcionara, no por entender los tecnicismos. El prospecto de estar otra vez bajo la influencia de esa loca no era nada agradable. Por lo menos podía agradecer que en su lapsus de inconsciencia no había dañado a nadie, porque, de ser así, lo más seguro es que la culpa ya se la habría comido entera. Ahora veía con una nueva luz a Erick y a Barton y comprendía a la perfección su odio hacia Loki. Angerboda solamente jugó con su cabeza, cambió sus recuerdos, nunca la obligó a realizar cosas que en sus cinco sentidos jamás habría hecho y, aún así, no podía evitar odiarla y temerle.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron en relativa calma. El veneno en el cuerpo de Loki permanecía estático, lo cual había permitido que el tejido dañado comenzara a regenerarse. Al igual que Thor, Darcy ya se había establecido en la pequeña habitación y únicamente salía para comer tres veces al día y para comprar un nuevo ramo de flores diario. Al segundo día, acompañada de Jane, fue a su casa en una visita relámpago con la intención de recoger todos y cada uno de los libros que sabía que le gustaban a Loki y pasó todo el día y parte de la noche leyéndole en voz alta. Guardaba la esperanza de que eso devolviera a Loki al mundo de los vivos, sin embargo, el leer también la mantenía distraída y evitaba que su mente pensara en cosas indeseables. La vocecita que la molestaba con sus inseguridades había vuelto y a eso había que sumar las pesadillas que sufría cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. En ellas una mujer sin rostro la perseguía y, sin importar cuánto corriera, siempre la alcanzaba y ataba todo su cuerpo con cuerdas tan fuertemente ceñidas que le impedían respirar.

A pesar de que estaba rodeada de los hombres más fuertes del planeta, resguardada en una de los complejos gubernamentales más seguros del país, con ojos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse tan indefensa y desprotegida como una pequeña niña abandonada en la parte más profunda de un bosque. Confiaba en que sus amigos la protegerían en caso de que Angerboda decidiera meterse otra vez en su cabeza, mas ninguno sabía cómo defenderse en contra de la magia y, a juzgar por los infructuosos experimentos de Tony, el aparato que la protegería tardaría varios días en ser perfeccionado. Su única esperanza era que Loki despertara. Sabía que en su estado el hombre podría hacer menos que nada para protegerla de Angerboda, pero saber que estaba ahí, que no estaba sola, sin lugar a dudas la haría sentir mucho más segura que en ese preciso momento.

* * *

La primera vez que la vio al salir de los aposentos de Angerboda, Sigyn consideró que era un producto de su imaginación. La segunda aconteció mientras le llevaba provisiones a su madre y por poco grita de la impresión, lo cual habría dirigido innecesaria atención sobre su persona. La tercera, fue un vistazo rápido, un movimiento extraño que notó por el rabillo de su ojo cuando Angerboda la invitó a pasear por los amplios jardines del palacio.

En ese momento, sentía su presencia detrás de ella y podía ver su sombra en las brillantes paredes de oro. Le desconcentró que ninguno de sus celadores se percatara de que no estaban solos en ese amplio pasillo, sin embargo, parecía ser que la mujer era sólo visible a su ojo. Llegó ante la puerta doble de su recámara, entró en ella y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás. Se recargó sobre la superficie de metal, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Estaba enloqueciendo. No cabía la menor duda. No existía otra explicación razonable para las visiones que estaba sufriendo.

- No estás loca – refutó una femenina y delicada voz.

Sigyn abrió los ojos de golpe, tapando su boca para impedir que algún grito escapara de ella. Ahí, sentada al pie de su cama con las piernas cruzadas, se encontraba una hermosa y conocida mujer. Cabello largo y rubio platinado sujeto por una delgada tiara. Ojos grises y profundos que la contemplaban con calma. Delgados labios curvados en una sonrisa traviesa.

La Diosa de la Fidelidad bajó sus manos, dejándolas caer a sus lados, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Krista – murmuró Sigyn.

- Hola, Sigyn – la saludó la difunta mortal.

El por qué no se desmayó de la impresión sería un misterio sin resolver.

* * *

El delicioso e inconfundible aroma de flores inundando sus fosas nasales fue el primer estimulo del exterior que su cuerpo percibió. El incesante y odiado pitido de las máquinas conectadas a él le siguió. El punzante dolor en su abdomen no tardó en presentarse, trayendo consigo a su memoria las pasadas semanas. Realmente no podía creerlo. Seguía vivo. En contra de todos los pronósticos, seguía vivo. Odín debería de tomar algunos consejos de parte de Angerboda sobre cómo dar castigos ejemplares porque definitivamente lo que la hechicera le estaba haciendo no se comparaba en nada a la cámara de tortura, al tiempo que pasó atado a esa infernal piedra con el veneno de la serpiente cayendo sobre sus ojos y a tener sus labios cocidos. No, Angerboda sabía exactamente donde atacarlo.

Separó sus pesados parpados lentamente, pestañeando en numerosas ocasiones para reajustar su vista. Al instante, sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano, quien al parecer estaba dormido, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Loki suspiró cansado, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Sentía su garganta terriblemente seca, al igual que su boca y sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado dormido esta vez?

Un sonido de movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Había alguien más en la habitación. Abrió curioso sus ojos y giró pausadamente su cabeza en dicha dirección. Su cerebro se paralizó, incapaz de procesar la imagen delante de él. No. Era imposible. Debía de ser producto de su desesperada mente o del veneno de Angerboda.

Era Darcy, su Darcy. Pacíficamente dormida en un pequeño sillón, acurrucada en forma de ovillo, cubierta por una ligera cobija y agarrando fuertemente su mano izquierda. Descendió su mirada hacia dicho punto y contempló con muda fascinación el contraste entre los tonos de sus pieles. Una parte de su mente quería creer que esto era real, que Darcy estaba ahí, que había regresado a pesar de todo. No obstante, la otra parte, la más dominante, aseguraba que se trataba de otro engaño de Angerboda, una más de sus torturas.

Un peso sobre su brazo derecho lo hizo voltear la cabeza tan rápido, que podría jurar que escuchó sus huesos crujir. Thor le sonreía de oreja a oreja. El rubio separó sus labios para hablar, mas la inesperada llegada de un visitante lo contuvo. Loki cerró sus ojos como acto reflejo con toda la intención de fingirse dormido. Únicamente rezaba porque Thor le siguiera el juego.

- Buenos días – saludó Jane Foster en un susurro al ingresar en el cuarto con una bolsa de plástico en su mano y un vaso de café en la otra.

- Buenos días, amor – le devolvió el saludo Thor en el mismo tono con el entrecejo fruncido y sin quitar su mirada de su hermano.

- ¿Algún cambio? – preguntó Jane, caminando hacia el largo sillón ubicado frente a la cama para dejar la bolsa de plástico.

- Aún nada – respondió Thor, negando con la cabeza y al fin volteando a ver a su novia.

Jane suspiró cansada y se acercó a su dormida amiga.

- Darce – la llamó Jane, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y moviéndola levemente – Es hora de despertar.

Un gemido de descontento escapó los labios de la muchacha, quien soltó la mano de Loki y se acomodó debajo de su cobija en el sillón.

- Cinco minutos más – pidió Darcy.

- Desayuna y tendrás tus cinco minutos más – negoció Jane.

- No tengo hambre – expresó Darcy.

- No me interesa – apuntó Foster – Muévete o traigo a Steve.

- Eso no es justo – señaló Darcy, al fin abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en la astrofísica – No puedes usar a un Vengador como amenaza. Eso es trampa.

Se puso de pie a regañadientes, le echó un vistazo a Loki y abandonó el cuarto con fastidio. Jane le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al Dios del Trueno y fue tras su amiga, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Ya se fueron – anunció Thor.

El Dios del Engaño reabrió turbado sus ojos. Era real. No era una ilusión. Darcy en verdad estaba ahí. Había vuelto a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué… está Darcy aquí? – inquirió con voz ronca y rasposa, mirando a Thor con severidad - ¿La buscaste?... ¿La llamaste?

Su hermano frunció el seño con una expresión entre confundido y molesto.

- Yo no la llamé, ni la busqué, Loki – negó Thor. Y realmente no era una mentira, pues, gracias al control de Angerboda, la joven no recordaba su visita de hace unos días – Darcy está aquí por ti, porque le importas, porque eres su amigo. Y te agradecería encarecidamente que no volvieras a echarla de aquí.

Loki ladeó su cabeza al lado contrario, quitando su mirada de su hermano. ¿Echarla? La advertencia era lógica, pero, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¡Darcy había vuelto! Después de cómo la trató. Del sufrimiento que le provocó. Estaba ahí. Y si de una cosa estaba seguro era que por ninguna razón iba a permitir que la muchacha se alejara de él otra vez. Haría todo lo posible por ganarse su perdón y recuperarla, ya fuera sólo como amigos o como pareja, realmente eso no importaba. El destino le había concedido una segunda oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

* * *

_No necesita tu presencia._

_¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

_Él lo dijo._

_¿Qué esperas, Darcy?_

_Te va a echar._

_Como la última vez._

_Porque ya se cansó de ti._

_Ya no le sirves._

_Eres un juguete desechable._

- Listo – habló Jane, regresando a la mesa en la que ella y Darcy acababan de terminar de desayunar. La joven saltó asustada, por poco tirando el té que sujetaba en sus manos - ¿Todo bien?

"Oh si, sólo mi mente siendo bipolar" pensó Darcy. En verdad anhelaba que el Dios del Engaño despertara, pero la estúpida vocecita en su cabeza no hacía nada más que predisponerla al peor de los escenarios. Según Thor, Loki la había extrañado mucho. ¿Por qué rechazaría su presencia al despertar? ¿Por qué la trataría mal?

- Si, todo bien – mintió Darcy, poniéndose de pie - ¿Ya compraste el desayuno para el grandote?

- Lo ordené, lo tendrán listo en media hora – indicó Jane mientras las dos caminaban hacia la salida de la cafetería – Me alegro de que S.H.I.E.L.D. pague por todos los gastos de Thor, porque jamás podría mantenernos con mi salario y su apetito. ¿Loki es así o es sólo cosa de Thor?

Darcy arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Jane preguntándole sobre Loki? Vaya, eso sí era nuevo.

- Creo que es cosa de Asgard – opinó Darcy – Sólo ellos se pueden atragantar quince hot dogs en un respiro. Por supuesto que Loki tiene más propiedad al comer.

- Cualquiera tiene más propiedad que Thor, eso es definitivo – apuntó Jane divertida.

- ¿Incluyendo a Hulk? – preguntó Darcy.

- No lo sé, jamás he visto a Hulk comiendo – respondió Jane al llegar ante la puerta de la habitación de Loki.

- Ese sería un buen experimento, Foster – señaló Darcy girando el pomo de la puerta y empujándolo para entrar – Se llamaría "El Vengador con la peor etiqueta en la mesa" por Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis.

- Thor…, sin lugar a dudas – comentó una voz.

Las dos soltaron un grito y brincaron unos cuantos centímetros del suelo tomadas por sorpresa, Darcy por la inesperada intervención de Loki en la conversación y Jane por la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Puta madre, Loki! ¡¿Quieres matarme o qué?! – exclamó Darcy, mirando al jotun molesta. No obstante, la molestia se disolvió rápidamente cuando su cerebro cayó en cuenta de que Loki estaba despierto y sus rojos ojos la observaban con una extraña mezcla de inseguridad y diversión.

Loki estaba despierto. Estaba despierto. Despierto. No sabía si correr de la habitación o lanzarse encima del hombre en un abrazo que con seguridad complicaría su ya de por si precario estado de salud, así que su cuerpo optó por paralizarse de pies a cabeza. La expresión en su cara debía de ser alarmante, pues, cuando su cerebro volvió a la realidad, Thor y Jane la miraban inquietos. Y Loki… ¿era tristeza lo que percibía en sus ojos?

"Huye ahora que puedes" habló la voz en su cabeza "más tarde ya no tendrás oportunidad."

- Hey, despertaste – dijo Darcy nerviosa en un intento de relajar la situación.

"¿Vas a caer de nuevo en sus engaños?" cuestionó la voz "¿Permitirás que te humille de nuevo?

- Thor…, doctora Foster…, ¿me permitirían un momento a solas con Darcy? – solicitó Loki.

"Aún estás a tiempo"

Jane y Thor intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, antes de voltear a ver a la joven interrogantes.

"¡Sal de aquí!"

Darcy movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Jane suspiró, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Por su parte, Thor se puso de pie, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y siguió a su novia al pasillo. La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio que bien podría ser cortado con una navaja. La muchacha entrelazó sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin quitar su vista de los rojos ojos de Loki. El hombre la observaba con una intensidad que le causaba escalofríos. Su rostro se mostraba inseguro y pensativo, como si no supiera cual debería de ser su siguiente paso. Era inusual por decir lo menos. Finalmente, pareció llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo y habló, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Darcy? – inquirió Loki con simpleza.

- Ok, me voy – anunció Darcy, dirigiéndose a la puerta entre enojada y decepcionada.

- ¡No! – exclamó Loki, recuperando la atención de la joven. Lucía asustado, desesperado y a punto de saltar de la cama si pudiera hacerlo – No… no te vayas, Darcy.

- Entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas – reclamó Darcy, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No es obvio. Estoy aquí porque, aunque no te lo merezcas, me preocupas. ¿Ok?

Loki asintió en comprensión y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. _…aunque no te lo merezcas…_ No, definitivamente no se lo merecía. Alzó su cabeza de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en los de la castaña.

- Quiero disculparme, Darcy – comenzó Loki – por mi comportamiento la última vez que estuviste aquí. No debí de echarte de esa manera. Lo lamento – Darcy bajó la mirada incapaz de continuar con el contacto visual. El jotun inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud, sus puños fuertemente cerrados en ambos lados – También… me gustaría disculparme por la forma en la que te he tratado en las últimas semanas – la castaña cerró sus ojos – Sé que te he lastimado, que te he hecho sentir…

- ¿Como una cualquiera? – terminó la frase Darcy, devolviendo su vista a Loki. El Dios del Engaño frunció los labios - ¿Cómo un juguete?

- Darcy… - pronunció Loki.

- No, ¿ok?, no voy a escucharte – explotó Darcy - ¿Cómo demonios crees que me sentí, Loki? Un día éramos amigos y al siguiente éramos… ¡No sé qué diablos éramos! – se acercó al pie de la cama y posó sus manos sobre el estribo – Me sentí usada, engañada, dolida. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Por qué el maldito cambio?! ¡Dijiste que nada cambiaría! ¡Qué seguiríamos siendo amigos como siempre! ¡Y después me dices que no te interesa ser mi amigo! ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Qué te interesa de mí, Loki?! ¡Explícamelo!

El moreno suspiró. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? Que la amaba, pero no había querido aceptarlo por miedo y por eso la había tratado con la punta del pie. Que anhelaba estar con ella y a la vez su presencia le era insoportable y por ello huía cada noche de su casa. No, en ningún escenario eso saldría bien.

- No era mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera, Darcy – expresó – No quería lastimarte. Tenías razón, el sexo lo complica todo. Debí escucharte – respiró otra vez en un intento de mantener la calma. Si quería recuperar a Darcy, debía tener la cabeza fría y escoger con precisión sus palabras. Cualquier error sería irreparable - Comprendo que estés enojada conmigo. Arruiné nuestra amistad y te dañé en formas que probablemente nunca pueda resarcir. Sé que he perdido tu confianza y sé que no me lo merezco, mas quisiera pedirte que me otorgarás otra oportunidad para remediar mis errores. Nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí.

- No es lo que dijiste en la Torre Stark – apuntó Darcy con los ojos vidriosos.

- A veces actuó sin pensar – indicó Loki – Me tomaste por sorpresa y reaccioné defensivamente – hizo el intento de levantarse, mas la punzada en su abdomen lo tumbó en seguida. Gruñó frustrado. Darcy negó con la cabeza, rodeó la cama y se sentó en el sillón donde minutos atrás estuviera dormida.

- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? – cuestionó Darcy.

- Estoy al tanto de ello – aceptó Loki, antes de levantar su mano hacia Darcy. La muchacha la tomó dudosa – Eres mi amiga, Darcy. Eso es lo único que me importa y lo único que no quiero… que no puedo perder. Lo demás no interesa.

- ¿Y el sexo? – preguntó Darcy.

- Si tú no te sientes cómoda con ello, yo tampoco – respondió Loki. La joven movió su cabeza negativamente, finos ríos de lagrimas surcando sus mejillas y partiéndole el corazón a Loki.

- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan complicado? – inquirió Darcy – Dios, cuanto te odio. Quisiera golpearte y patearte y gritarte y abrazarte y… Eres un imbécil. Y yo soy una imbécil por seguir aquí. Los dos somos un par de imbéciles – se echó para atrás el cabello, posando sus ojos en sus manos entrelazadas. Loki siguió su mirada.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? – cuestionó Loki enmascarando a la perfección su nerviosismo. La castaña suspiró.

- Con una condición – negoció Darcy.

- La que tú desees – accedió Loki sin pensarlo y listo para cumplir lo que sea que fuera su petición en el acto. Sólo esperaba que no implicara levantarse de esa cama porque sin duda eso sería problemático.

- Perdóname por haberme ido y haberte abandonado estas dos semanas – se disculpó Darcy con la palabra culpa escrita en cada una de sus facciones. ¡¿Qué?!

- Darcy, yo no tengo nada que disculparte – expuso Loki con seriedad – Tú estabas en todo tu derecho de irte y no volver. No después de todo lo que te hice. No después de cómo te traté. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Todo fue mi cul…

La última sílaba murió en sus labios en cuanto Darcy lo rodeó con sus brazos sin previo aviso. Sin poder evitarlo, Loki lanzó un quejido de dolor, que hizo que Darcy lo soltará al instante alarmada.

- Pe-perdón… yo… - empezó Darcy.

Loki negó con la cabeza, la asió del brazo y la acercó a él, rodeándola con sus brazos delicadamente. La muchacha respondió al abrazo con el mismo cuidado. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos sumergiéndose en la presencia del otro. Ninguno de los dos deseaba romper el contacto, mas el creciente dolor en su estomago provocó que el Dios del Engaño terminara con el abrazo. Darcy sonrió ligeramente y el jotun pudo ver con fascinación que el brillo en sus ojos había regresado, en menor intensidad, pero había vuelto.

- Tengo una idea – señaló Darcy – Hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió. Olvidémonos de tu propuesta, de mí aceptándola, de estas semanas. Volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

- Me parece un plan perfecto – asintió Loki sonriendo con triunfo.

- Así que… ¿amigos? – propuso Darcy extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre.

- Amigos – aceptó Loki estrechando su mano. La joven sonrió ampliamente.

- Ah… supongo que debería de disculparme por haber tirado tus asquerosas flores, pero sinceramente no lo lamento – añadió Darcy. El jotun giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, notando por primera vez el nuevo y hermoso ramo de tulipanes naranjas que reposaban en la mesita de noche.

- No hay problema – indicó Loki con una ligera sonrisa. Y realmente no lo había, no mientras Darcy estuviera ahí, sonriente, a su lado.

* * *

La noticia de que Loki había despertado pronto se diseminó entre los Vengadores y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Tony arribara al ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. para saludar/molestar a su amigo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tengo que venirme a enterar por medio de Fury que Cuernitos regresó al mundo de los vivos? – le reprochó Tony a Thor, Jane y Steve, quienes estaban sentados afuera del cuarto en las sillas del pasillo. Steve rodó los ojos, mientras Jane negaba con la cabeza y Thor abría sus cerrados ojos para verlo – En fin, olvídenlo. ¿Y Darcy? No me digan que… - señaló a la habitación y después hizo incomprensibles movimientos con sus manos.

- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué quisiste decir con eso – señaló Steve cruzándose de brazos – Darcy está adentro con Loki platicando – añadió cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sólo platicando? Yo me imaginaba un reencuentro… no sé… más ardiente – comentó Tony. Thor sonrió con picardía y Jane y Steve lo miraron incrédulos – En fin. ¿Ya le contaron lo que Angerboda hizo? – Toda emoción desapareció de los rostros de sus amigos.

- No ha habido oportunidad – respondió Thor con seriedad – Y no me parece necesario hacerlo. Angerboda ya no se ha metido en la cabeza de Darcy.

- ¿Haremos como que nunca pasó? – preguntó Jane.

- No, se lo contaré cuando se haya recuperado – estableció Thor – De nada servirá preocupar a mi hermano con eso ahora.

- Déjame ver si entendí: ¿vas a esperar a que tu psicótico hermano este al 100 de sus capacidades para contarle el minúsculo detalle de que una loca hechicera jugó con los recuerdos de su chica mientras nosotros lo permitíamos? – cuestionó Tony - ¿Eres suicida, Thor? No sólo irá a matar a Angerboda con lujo de violencia, nosotros seremos los siguientes en su lista.

Thor frunció el ceño con preocupación. Stark tenía razón. Loki no estaría nada feliz cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido y estaba seguro de que las represarías serían de proporciones épicas. El mejor curso de acción era esperar a que mejorara un poco, no totalmente, e informarlo de lo ocurrido. Probablemente, para cuando recuperara todas sus fuerzas, su enojo contra ellos ya no sería tan peligroso.

- Hablaré con él mañana – rectificó Thor.

- Mucho mejor – apoyó Tony encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación. Acto seguido, la abrió de golpe y entró intempestivamente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Darcy y una ceja levantada de Loki. Y en efecto, los dos parecían únicamente estar platicando - ¿Es en serio? Oh, vamos. Yo esperaba interrumpir una comprometedora escena. Entonces podría llamar a Steve y ver cuál sería su reacción.

- Tienes problemas, Stark – declaró Darcy divertida.

- ¿Más que tu novio alienígena? – inquirió Tony.

- Sólo somos amigos – especificó Darcy.

- ¿Y desde cuando los amigos se acuestan con sus amigos? – preguntó Tony. Darcy se sonrojó y Loki lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Felicidades, Stark, acabas de subir al número uno de mi lista – señaló Loki – Ahora largarte antes de que lo haga efectivo en este momento.

- Me siento honrado – dijo Tony – Y yo que venía a mostrarte mis avances en el tema del antídoto.

- ¿Avances? – repitió Loki escéptico.

- Aprovecharé para buscar algo que tomar – señaló Darcy, poniéndose de pie – Ustedes hablen de ciencia y magia, chicos.

Los dos vieron a la mujer salir de la habitación y cuando Tony volvió sus ojos a Loki, se halló con un dios nórdico nada feliz. Stark tragó saliva pesadamente y le ofreció la tabla electrónica que llevaba en sus manos a Loki. El Dios del Engaño la cogió, sin quitar su mirada de la del billonario.

- Otro comentario de esos, Stark, y no vivirás para contarlo – lo amenazó Loki con esa tranquila voz que causaba escalofríos en cualquiera. Acababa de arreglar las cosas con Darcy y no permitiría que ningún estúpido comentario de Stark o de quien fuera pusiera en peligro sus avances.

- Entendido y anotado – asintió Tony.

* * *

_Las fuertes manos de Loki estrangulaban su cuello obstaculizando su respiración. Ella se agitaba desesperadamente en un intento de liberarse, lanzando golpes y arañazos a su atacante. Y la inconfundible voz del hombre retumbaba en su cabeza. "Muere". "Muere". "Muere"._

Darcy se despertó, ahogando un grito, por poco cayéndose del largo sillón donde estaba acostada. Se sentó, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando de miedo.

- Darcy – la llamó la voz de Thor haciéndola saltar. La muchacha levantó su vista, recordando al momento que se encontraba en la habitación de Loki en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sus ojos se dirigieron al jotun y suspiró aliviada al ver que el hombre continuaba apaciblemente dormido. Después de la visita de Tony, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Loki le exigiera un poco de descanso y el Dios del Engaño se quedó profundamente dormido. Había despertado unos cuantos minutos horas más tarde, lo suficiente, o al menos eso le pareció a Darcy, para cerciorarse de que ella siguiera ahí - ¿Estás bien? – Volvió su cabeza hacia Thor, quien la observaba preocupado.

- Si – minimizó Darcy – Una pesadilla. Nada nuevo – Devolvió sus ojos a Loki. El recuerdo de su más reciente sueño la aguijoneó, provocando que se pusiera de pie de golpe – Voy a buscar un poco de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

- Agua estaría bien – declaró Thor.

Darcy asintió y abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás. Una vez afuera, se topó con Steve. El soldado permanecía sentado en una silla dormitando y abrió sus ojos ante el inesperado movimiento.

- ¿Todo bien? – inquirió Steve percibiendo la turbación en su semblante.

- Si, todo bien – mintió Darcy – Voy por agua. ¿Quieres algo?

El capitán negó con la cabeza y la muchacha emprendió el camino a la sala de espera, donde se hallaba la máquina expendedora. Una vez allí, se colocó enfrente de la máquina expendedora, oprimió los botones para comprar dos botellas de agua y aguardó pacientemente a que el aparato realizará su trabajo.

"¿En verdad le vas a creer?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Es un engaño. Tú los sabes"

El ruido de la primera botella de agua cayendo al compartimento de entrega llegó a sus oídos y se agachó para recogerla.

"Tú no le interesas. Lo único que le importa es el sexo."

La máquina expulso la segunda botella y Darcy la cogió entre sus manos.

"Ya lo verás. En unas semanas, tal vez meses, volverá a proponértelo."

"Solamente eso busca de ti. Nada más"

"Eres su juguete. Su mascota"

"No eres nadie"

- ¡Cállate! – exigió Darcy molesta.

Y en ese momento, la muchacha lo entendió. Dejó caer las dos botellas de agua y corrió hacia el cuarto de Loki a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

- ¡Steve! ¡Steve! – lo llamó en tono alarmante. El soldado se puso de pie por acto reflejo, viéndola con preocupación – ¡Es Angerboda! ¡Se está metiendo en mi cabeza otra vez! No sé porque no me di cuenta antes, pero lo ha estado haciendo por semanas, desde principios de enero. Creí que era yo, pero no. Es ella. Es ella. Me habla al oído y me dice cosas horribles para que piense lo peor de Loki. ¡Ha estado haciéndolo todo este tiempo!

- Darcy, tranquilízate – pidió Steve, posando sus manos en sus hombros.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! – señaló Darcy - ¡Una loca está jugando con mi cabeza!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Thor, emergiendo de la habitación y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Desperté a Loki?! – soltó Darcy preocupada.

- No, sigue dormido, mas si continuas gritando no tardarás en hacerlo – indicó Thor - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Angerboda – respondió Steve.

Fue necesario un té relajante y casi media hora para que Darcy recuperara la compostura. Jane no había tardado mucho en llegar al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. después de que Steve se comunicara con ella. La astrofísica lucía entre angustiada y molesta, con ese tic en las manos que era prueba irrefutable de que quería golpear algo. Fury y Natasha hicieron acto de aparición minutos más tarde junto con un comando de agentes que al instante se puso a revisar el ala médica en busca de algún rastro de la hechicera, descubriendo finos rastros de esencia mágica en el cuarto de Loki, en la sala de espera y en el pasillo que conectaba ambas estancias. Darcy no recordaba haber visto a Fury en tal estado de cólera. El hombre parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque y le gritaba a sus hombres con su mano reposando en el mango de su pistola, presta para dispararle a la inocente palomita que sobrepasara su límite. Los agentes, por su parte, no sólo estaban amedrentados por la furia de su jefe, sino que también se mostraban contrariados y notablemente ofendidos. Y no era para menos. Una persona se había infiltrado en su sistema de seguridad sin que ellos se percataran del asunto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió la agente Romanoff, plantándose frente a Darcy y Jane, las cuales estaban sentadas en uno de los rincones de la sala de espera, lejos de todo el barullo.

- Mejor, supongo – aventuró Darcy. La pelirroja tomó asiento sobre la mesita de centro enfrente de ellas.

- ¿Ya no más voces? – preguntó Natasha.

- No, por el momento – respondió Darcy – Aún no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

- Lo importante es que ahora lo sabes y eres consciente de ello – apuntó Romanoff – Eso le complicara las cosas a Angerboda.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Darcy insegura.

- No hagas eso, no te subestimes – la reprendió Natasha – Eres fuerte, Lewis. No cualquiera soportaría lo que tú has resistido. Eres una mujer común y corriente que camina entre los hombres más fuertes del universo con la frente en alto. Enfrentaste a Thanos sin pestañear. Enfrentarás a Angerboda de la misma manera.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo – expresó Darcy sintiéndose un tanto orgullosa por las palabras de Natasha. Que una loca te controle mentalmente sin duda te hace dudar sobre tus propias capacidades.

- Ya sabes cómo trabaja esa bruja – expuso Natasha – Tu mente es tu fortaleza. Tú decides que pasa o que no pasa ahí. Cuando te hable no la escuches. Si ella quiere controlarte, si quiere obligarte a realizar cosas que no quieres, pelea contra ella, niégate a seguir sus órdenes. Si la influencia es demasiada y no te crees capaz de contrarrestarla, busca ayuda. Habla con Jane, con Steve, con Thor, con Loki, con quien sea, pero no te aísles. Dices que Angerboda ha estado metiéndose en tu cabeza desde enero y a juzgar por la plática que acabo de tener con Steve y Thor, exactamente al mismo tiempo tuviste un cambio de humor notable. ¿Por qué no buscaste a alguien? ¿Por qué no hablaste con tus amigos? Ese mismo silencio pudo haberlo usado Angerboda para llevarte al límite de controlarte por completo. Guardarse las cosas no sirve, solamente alimentas una bomba lista para estallar en el momento menos idóneo – se enderezó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – Así que, esto es lo que harás. No escucharás a esa perra. Usarás tu pensamiento lógico contra ella. Hablarás con alguien de confianza cuando lo necesites. Dormirás por lo menos ocho horas diarias; una mente descansada es mucho más fuerte. Y comerás tres veces al día de manera sustanciosa. ¿Queda claro?

- Como el agua – asintió Darcy no muy segura de si sentirse agradecida de tener a alguien como la Viuda Negra de su lado u ofendida por haber sido tratada como una niña de cinco años. Prefirió guiarse por la primera - Eres experta en esto, ¿no? – la pelirroja suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

- Por desgracia – admitió Natasha, para después dirigirse al punto donde Fury se descargaba con uno de sus agentes a gritos.

Darcy y Jane se vieron entre sí. La astrofísica le sonrió en apoyo y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros en un medio abrazo.

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. deambularon por el ala médica media hora más, quedando solamente tres agentes que iban y venían de un lado al otro, deteniéndose por algunos minutos en ciertos lugares para vigilar inmóviles como centinelas. El resto de la noche aconteció sin problema y, para consuelo de Darcy, la hechicera no volvió a hablarle al oído, permitiéndole disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de sueño. Despertó con la enérgica voz de Jane que le informó que era hora de desayunar. Loki aún seguía dormido y Darcy no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo pesado de su sueño. Suponía que debía de ser culpa de su actual estado de salud, porque, conociendo a Loki, podía asegurar que era el tipo de persona que se levantaba a la mitad de la noche en actitud de batalla solamente porque un mosquito tuvo la mala idea de pasar zumbando por su oreja.

Una vez que desayunó, le pidió a Steve que la acompañará a su departamento para recoger algunas cosas. La visita fue tan rápida como la última vez, únicamente el tiempo suficiente para seleccionar ciertas películas de su vasta colección, tomar las bocinas de su iPod y coger cuatro cambios de ropa. Si iba a contraatacar a una loca mujer inmortal, lo haría con sus películas y música favoritas. Cuando regresó al cuartel, el Dios del Engaño ya se había despertado y, considerando la calma en su semblante, Thor aún no había lanzado la bomba. La recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un cierto destelló de alivio en sus ojos. Una hora más tarde, después de que Thor y Steve consiguieran una televisión que ubicaron enfrente de la cama, el maratón de películas dio comienzo. A pesar de las más que directas indirectas de Loki de que los dejara solos, Thor se estableció en su silla y se negó a abandonar la habitación. Darcy agradeció internamente el gesto minutos más tarde cuando Angerboda decidió susurrarle al oído una vez más. Trató de mantenerse concentrada en la películas y en cierto punto la voz de la hechicera no era nada más que un zumbido de fondo casi imperceptible. A la mitad de la segunda película, Loki se quedó dormido y, casi al final, Thor siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, dejando sola a Darcy en la habitación durante la siguiente película. La joven no habría tenido problema con ello si la molesta voz en su cabeza no hubiera aumentado en decibeles inesperadamente, haciendo prácticamente imposible el prestar atención al televisor. Para cuando Thor recuperó la consciencia, dos horas después, la castaña había optado por apagar la televisión y ponerse sus audífonos para oír música. La voz no desaparecía, mas el fuerte volumen de la música la amortiguaba de una mejor manera. El Dios del Engaño despertó al anochecer y aprovecharon para ver "Media noche en Paris", una de las pocas películas que al hombre le fascinaban.

Esa noche, entre el constante zumbido de la voz de Angerboda y las múltiples pesadillas que estaba segura también eran producto de la misma persona, el dormir se le dificultó a Darcy al punto que optó por permanecer despierta con su vista fija en el techo del cuarto hasta el amanecer. Con los primeros rayos de sol, la joven, acompañada esta vez de Jane, se internó en las calles de Manhattan en busca de un nuevo ramo de tulipanes y un poco de aire fresco. Una vez escogidos y comprados, hicieron una pequeña escala en el establecimiento que vendía el café favorito de la astrofísica. Mientras Jane pedía su usual café negro cargado y un café moka para Darcy, la muchacha tomó asiento en una de las tantas mesas del local, percatándose por primera vez de que no tenía ningún deseo de volver al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. No quería regresar a esa habitación. No quería ver a Loki.

Jane arribó a la mesa con los dos vasos y la joven se puso de pie sin muchos ánimos. Al llegar al edificio, el jotun ya estaba despierto y lucía en un mejor estado que los dos días anteriores. Darcy sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo, rogando que no se notara su incomodidad y su anhelo de marcharse.

* * *

Como pocas veces en su vida, Loki estaba nervioso. El cambio de humor de Darcy no había pasado desapercibido para él, no obstante, con la inamovible presencia de Thor vigilándolos, la oportunidad para comentar sobre el tema era inexistente. Repasó en su cabeza una y otra vez el día anterior, prestando muy poca atención a las películas que la muchacha seleccionaba. Posiblemente dijo algo que la incomodo y la hizo enojarse de nueva cuenta. O probablemente estaba exagerando y el cambio de ánimo no guardaba ninguna relación con él. Ya fuera una u otra la razón, el Dios del Engaño agradeció internamente cuando Jane Foster apareció tiempo después de la hora de la comida y sacó al Dios del Trueno casi a la fuerza del lugar bajo el argumento de que necesitaba alimentarse y tomar un poco de aire libre. Al moreno le fue muy difícil no reírse ante lo pequeño que se veía el poderoso Thor frente a su amada y molesta novia. Jamás pensó que viviría para ver el día en que alguien (y era aún más increíble que se tratara de una simple mortal) pudiera mangonear de tal manera a su antes ególatra y prepotente hermano.

Con Thor fuera del camino y Darcy decidiendo entre dos películas, Loki decidió preguntar, mas se contuvo, su vista fija en el cuello de la muchacha.

- ¿Y tú collar? – cuestionó Loki percatándose por primera vez de la falta de dicho objeto. Darcy abrió sus ojos como platos, llevándose una mano a su pecho. Al instante, sus facciones se contorsionaron con culpa y comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

- Eh… se me perdió – respondió Darcy – Se me debió caer por ahí sin darme cuenta – Loki arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Lo tiraste a propósito? – inquirió Loki con calma.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – se defendió Darcy.

- Tiene un conjuro para regresar a ti en caso de que lo pierdas – expuso Loki – A no ser que te hayas desechó de él tú misma.

Darcy rodó los ojos, se tapó la cara y gruñó.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Darcy descubriéndose el rostro – Acabábamos de pelear y yo estaba furiosa y sólo me lo quite y lo lance a la nada. A la siguiente mañana, lo busqué, pero nunca lo encontré. Y a ti nunca se te ocurrió decirme que era un amuleto. ¿Quién se guarda ese tipo de información? Pudiste decírmelo antes de tirarlo.

- Rogers tiene una gran boca – comentó Loki con fastidio. Aunque pensándolo en retrospectiva, era lógico que el capitán corriera a Darcy para contárselo.

La joven se echó para atrás el cabello cansada.

- Lo lamento – reiteró Darcy. Loki sonrió levemente, camuflando a la perfección su enojo. Confeccionar un amuleto de protección como el de Darcy era un trabajo arduo, que requería de una gran cantidad de magia, magia que por el momento no poseía para poder reemplazarlo. Y la idea de que la muchacha estuviera desprotegida, indefensa, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Mucho menos con Angerboda suelta por ahí.

- No te preocupes, una vez que me restablezca y recupere mi magia, te haré uno nuevo – indicó Loki entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya. Darcy bajó la mirada, una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

- Otro pago por mis servicios – masculló en tono bajo.

Loki frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras de Darcy. _Otro pago por mis servicios_. ¿A qué se refería con e…

_- ¿Y esto? – inquirió Darcy devolviendo su mirada al dios nórdico._

_- Un pequeño pago por tus servicios durante mi estancia en esa ridícula celda – dijo Loki con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios._

Entornó sus ojos pasmado, turbado.

_- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Loki recuperando un poco de su control – Yo no…_

_- Déjame ver… - dijo pensativa Darcy – Vienes solo por las noches para satisfacerte y te largas a penas terminamos. Sin hola, sin adiós. Sólo llegas y te vas. Lo único que faltaría es el pago por mis servicios. Oh, espera – cogió el collar en su cuello, se lo quitó y lo meció frente a los dos con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios – Aquí está._

Podía percibir como su respiración comenzaba a desestabilizarse, sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. De nada le serviría perder el control en ese momento. Apretó con firmeza la mano de Darcy, recuperando su mirada.

- No – negó rotundamente – Es un regalo. Una muestra de mi aprecio, de mi deseo de protegerte. ¿De acuerdo?

Darcy asintió, tratando de sonreír. Soltó su mano, sin que el jotun opusiera resistencia, y se puso de pie con el objeto de introducir el disco de la siguiente película.

No volvieron a hablar en el transcurso del día y, a diferencia de las noches anteriores, Darcy se retiró a penas anocheció.

* * *

La castaña no pudo evitar enfadarse e incluso le grito un par de insultos a Nick Fury cuando, al salir del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., el director le informó que si deseaba pasar la noche fuera del edificio, su única opción era la Torre Stark, gracias a su impresionante sistema de seguridad y circuito cerrado. El hombre no se arriesgaría a que de nuevo cayera bajo la influencia de Angerboda sin que nadie lo notara y había hecho su tarea el vigilarla las 24 horas del día. La muchacha estaba segura de que no tenía agentes siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos porque de alguna manera Steve había intercedido para evitarlo. Sin nada que poder hacer ante Fury y Jane, que apoyaba la medida, las dos mujeres se retiraron a la Torre Stark, donde se establecieron en el piso de Thor.

El dormir vino fácil para Darcy y a la mañana siguiente se despertó descansada, aunque sin ánimos para visitar a Loki. Jane y ella regresaron al ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. pasado el medio día. Las noticias de que Loki no había disfrutado de una buena noche y de que el veneno una vez más había reiniciado su tarea en el interior de su cuerpo no alarmaron como debería a Darcy, hecho que sus amigos notaron con preocupación.

Loki se mostraba cansado, sin embargo permaneció despierto todo el día con su mirada fija entre Darcy y las películas que la muchacha ponía. Tras su intercambio del día anterior, el Dios del Engaño estaba preocupado, nervioso. Había pensado que después de platicarlo, todos los malentendidos se disolverían, no obstante, otra vez se equivocó. Solucionar su relación no sería tan sencillo y si en verdad deseaban volver a donde se habían quedado antes de que se le ocurriera su estúpida propuesta, era necesario hablar el tema ampliamente. Ahora el hombre sólo buscaba el mejor momento y las mejores palabras para hacerlo. El momento lo encontró cuando una vez más Jane Foster se llevó a Thor a comer, dejándolos solos. Las palabras ya estaban en la punta de su lengua, tras haber transcurrido todo el día practicándolas en su cabeza.

- Darcy – la llamó, logrando que la muchacha apartara su mirada de la televisión y la posara en él – Necesitamos hablar.

- No sé lo que eso signifique en Asgard, pero aquí usualmente usamos esa expresión para lanzar una bomba – indicó Darcy, poniéndole pausa a la película. Loki no pudo negar lo cierto de dicha afirmación - ¿Qué sucede?

- Me encantaría saberlo – indicó Loki. La joven arqueó una ceja confundida – Desde ayer estás muy extraña, Darcy. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada, ¿qué podría ocurrirme? – cuestionó Darcy.

- Darcy, tu rostro es como un libro abierto – señaló Loki.

- ¿Y cómo es que no te percataste de lo mal que me sentía mientras nos acostábamos? – preguntó Darcy con escepticismo. Loki tragó saliva pesadamente. Si se había dado cuenta, mas había optado por no actuar contra ello.

- Me gustaría componer eso – expresó Loki - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- Nada – reiteró Darcy cruzándose de brazos.

- Darcy… - empezó Loki.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Darcy – Tú eres lo que me molesta. Toda esta situación.

- ¿Cuál situación exactamente? – inquirió Loki.

- Dices que soy como un libro abierto, pero aún así nunca te diste cuenta de lo infeliz que era el último mes. Dices que el collar es un amuleto, sin embargo jamás me informaste que lo era. Que se trataba de un regalo, de una forma de protegerme, y, a pesar de eso, recuerdo claramente tus palabras cuando dijiste que era "un pago por mis servicios" – enumeró Darcy – Dices una cosa y al siguiente día dices otra. No sé tú, pero es difícil creerle a alguien tan voluble. Ahorita estás muy complaciente, muy "oh, no te preocupes, Darcy, seamos amigos", pero cómo puedo estar segura de que en unos meses, cuando todo esté tranquilo como antes, no vas a salir otra vez con tu estúpida propuesta de "sexo sin compromisos". ¿Eh?

Y ahí estaba el problema. Loki no sabía si molestarse o lamentarse por el hecho de que Darcy dudará de su palabra. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, a que el mundo tomara cada palabra que salía de su boca como una potencial mentira. No obstante, con Darcy siempre había sido diferente. Por alguna inexplicable razón, la muchacha siempre había creído ciegamente en él desde el principio, incluso antes de que iniciaran su amistad. Que ahora dudara de él era un golpe que lo dejaba tambaleándose. Sin embargo, era de esperarse. Después de la forma en la que la había tratado. Después de prometer que nada cambiaría cuando en realidad todo cambio, era obvio que ya no confiara en él. Suspiró exhausto. Parecía ser que había destruido su relación en formas más graves de las que creía.

- Darcy, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que únicamente me interesa nuestra amistad – habló Loki tranquilo – Lo demás no importa.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no extrañaras ni un poquito las noches de sexo? – le retó Darcy.

- Si, lo extrañaré, pero… - admitió Loki.

- ¡Lo ves! – señaló Darcy – Es imposible que volvamos a donde nos quedamos. Cruzamos una raya y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca más volveremos a ser dos felices amigos o… una feliz amiga y un bipolar amigo.

- Podemos intentarlo – aventuró Loki.

- ¿Y cuándo no funcione? ¿Qué? – preguntó Darcy – No sé tú, pero yo ya no quiero sufrir más y esto sólo augura más dolor.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu solución? – inquirió Loki. La muchacha se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza, respuesta suficiente para el jotun. Estaba considerando seriamente terminar con todo, tal y como en su sueño. No. Definitivamente no podía permitir que eso pasará – Darcy, debes confiar en mí. Sé que últimamente no he actuado de la mejor manera posible, no obstante debes de creerme. No importa cuánto desee algún otro tipo de relación contigo, si tú no te sientes cómoda con ello, yo tampoco. ¿Confías en mí?

La castaña lo miró por un momento dudosa.

- Yo… me gustaría poder creerte - pronunció Darcy.

La puerta se abrió y Thor entró a la habitación con un monumental tarro de café en sus manos. Darcy se puso de pie y, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, salió del cuarto a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás. El rubio pasó su vista de la puerta a su hermano confundido.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó Thor un tanto avergonzado.

- Como siempre – respondió Loki, girando su cabeza al lado contrario y con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Mataría a su hermano cuando recuperara su magia. Mataría a Thor, después a Stark y dejaría al último a Angerboda. Oh si, sonaba como un fabulosos plan.

* * *

Tras aprovechar unas cuantas horas en su laboratorio en la Torre Stark, revisando los cálculos del octavo intento de reproducir el bifrost, Jane regresó al cuartel de SHIELD sólo para encontrarse con su mejor amiga sentada en una de las sillas en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Loki. Al intercambiar un par de palabras con los agentes que monitoreaban la zona, se enteró que la muchacha llevaba casi tres horas ahí sin hacer nada más que pararse eventualmente en busca de comida o algo para beber. Se aproximó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, con sus ojos clavados en la chica y su vaso medio vació de café.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Jane.

- Me escondo – indicó Darcy.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó Jane.

- De Loki – respondió la joven – No es tan difícil ahora que no puede localizarme con su magia y no puede pararse de esa cama.

- ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Jane. Cuando se había retirado, hace tres horas, las cosas parecían estar bien entre los dos amigos.

- Nada – aseveró Darcy.

- Darcy, recuerda lo que dijo Natasha de guardarse las cosas – la reprimió con ese tono maternal que había perfeccionado gracias a su convivencia con Thor y con la joven. A veces los dos sólo parecían uno pequeños niños de cinco años, lo cual era aún más gracioso en el caso de Thor, considerando que el hombre la superaba en edad por varios cientos de años. Su acompañante suspiró exasperada.

- Todo estaba bien, de maravilla, hasta que el muy idiota decidió que sería bueno añadir el sexo a nuestra relación – expuso Darcy – Y a mí me pareció una buena idea aceptar. Él dijo que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría igual, pero la verdad es que todo cambio y que ya nada volverá a ser como lo era antes. Y ahora dice que está bien, que él no necesita el sexo, que sólo le importa nuestra amistad, pero yo… yo no sé si creerle. Es decir, ¡es el Dios de las Mentiras! Sólo un idiota le creería. ¿Qué tal si todo es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en su cama otra vez? ¿Eh? Y entonces yo seré la estúpida mortal que cayó dos veces en la misma treta. ¿Qué tal si todo fue un montaje? ¿Si estos meses sólo fueron para ganarse mi confianza y conseguir que me acostara con él?

Jane no sabía que decir. Eso sonaba muy parecido a lo que Darcy le había dicho durante el control de Angerboda, lo cual significaba que…

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto – señaló Jane tratando de mantenerse tranquila. Sufrir un ataque de pánico sin duda no ayudaría a su amiga en ese momento – Tú y Loki han sido amigos por más de un año. No puedes echar a la basura todos esos meses solamente porque en últimas fechas no han estado tan bien como quisieran. Y tampoco puedes dudar de las intenciones de Loki. Él te quiere, Darcy. Le importas. Si dice que pueden tener una relación como la de antes sin sexo, entonces es por qué es posible.

- ¿Tú le crees? – inquirió Darcy escéptica.

- Aquí el punto no es si yo le creo, es si tú le crees – indicó Jane – Son amigos, Darcy. Tú lo conoces. Tú misma me has dicho que es muy fácil saber cuándo miente.

- ¿Por qué lo apoyas ahora? Siempre has sido la primera en decirme que no confíe en él – puntualizó Darcy.

- Bueno, si, y la verdad es que yo no confío en él y probablemente nunca lo haga – aceptó Jane - Pero tú sí, siempre lo has hecho, desde el principio, y, si estás dudando ahora, es por culpa de Angerboda, no porque realmente tú lo veas así.

Darcy suspiró cansada y le dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? – preguntó Jane. Aún no podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera tenido un amorío con el Dios del Engaño sin que ella se hubiera enterado.

- ¿Para qué? Sólo mira como te pusiste cuando te conté sobre mi cumpleaños – manifestó Darcy – Sinceramente, necesitaba un poco de apoyo, no que me juzgaran.

- Bueno, pues ahora cuenta con mi apoyo – habló Jane con cierto arrepentimiento – Y como tu amiga que te apoya te aconsejo que entres a esa habitación y platiques con Loki sin hacerle caso a las tonterías que pone Angerboda en tu cabeza.

La joven no pudo evitar reír divertida.

- Eres un caso extraño, Foster – se burló Darcy.

- Tú también – señaló Jane - ¿Será por eso que nos llevamos tan bien?

- Sin duda alguna – asintió Darcy.

- Anda, ve – la apremió Jane señalando con su mirada a la puerta.

Darcy volteó a ver a la entrada de la habitación, terminó su bebida, se puso de pie y se encaminó al cuarto. A penas abrió la puerta y puso un pie en la recamara, Thor se puso de pie y abandonó el sitio a una velocidad que dejó a la joven un momento ofuscada.

- Eso fue rápido – comentó Darcy, sonriendo divertida y posando su vista en Loki, quien lucía tan sorprendido como ella - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo amenazaste o algo por el estilo?

- No en voz alta – aclaró Loki.

- Amigo, tú no necesitas hablar para que alguien sienta tus deseos homicidas – rió Darcy.

- Fue su culpa, él fue quien nos interrumpió – se defendió Loki encantado con el cambio de humor de su amiga.

- Oh, por favor, pero si viene en el instructivo – señaló Darcy, sentándose en su acostumbrado sillón – "Su Thor está programado para interrumpir los momentos más inapropiados".

- Y no sabes lo insoportable que es vivir con eso durante siglos – apuntó Loki.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció un incomoda eternidad.

- Yo… - rompieron al mismo tiempo el silencio.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto ya parece una ridícula película romántica! – exclamó Darcy, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

- Por los Nueve Reinos, espero que jamás caigamos tan bajo – comentó Loki.

Darcy se echó a reír con ganas y a Loki le hubiera gustado también hacerlo, si no le doliera tanto la simple idea de reír un poco.

La inconfundible y enojada voz de Jane interrumpió el momento, causando que ambos giraran sus cabezas con curiosidad hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Darcy se puso de pie, caminó a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Irás ahora mismo a descansar! – exclamó Jane con sus brazos en jarras frente a un Thor que estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, pálido, muy pálido.

- Hey, ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó Darcy.

- Na… - pronunció Thor.

- ¡Aquí el señor que casi se desmaya porque hace días que no duerme, ni come como debería! – estalló Jane - ¡Y yo ya estoy harta, así que vendrá a descansar a casa o me encargaré personalmente de que lo internen aquí mismo también y lo inmovilicen hasta que no tenga por lo menos tres días de merecido descanso!

- Creo que estás exagerando, Jane – opinó Thor.

- ¡No estoy exagerando! – gritó Jane.

- Thor, amigo, creo que debes de escuchar a Jane antes de que enloquezca – advirtió Darcy – Ve y descansa un rato, yo me encargo de tu hermanito.

- No creo que esa sea una buena idea – expresó Jane volviendo su mirada a la muchacha y luego en un tono más bajo añadió – Angerboda…

- Estoy bien, puedo cuidar a Loki una noche – aseguró Darcy – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Thor y Jane se vieron entre si no muy convencidos, mas no hubo nada que el Dios del Trueno pudiera hacer para convencer a Jane de que estaba bien. Un par de llamadas más después, para asegurarse de que Darcy y Loki no se quedaran solos sin vigilancia, el Dios del Trueno y la astrofísica se marcharon del edificio con dirección a la Torre Stark, la cual se hallaba mucho más cerca que el departamento donde vivían. Steve tomó el lugar de Jane afuera de la habitación, mientras que Barton, junto con dos agentes más, se posicionó en la sala de espera.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema al igual que las primeras horas de la mañana, por lo menos hasta que una conocida y molesta voz comenzó a zumbar en los oídos de Darcy. Loki seguía dormido, tras una noche sin ninguna pesadilla, y Darcy optó por colocarse sus audífonos, con la esperanza de que la música aplacará a la hechicera. No obstante, pasada casi una hora desde que la voz regresó, la música hacia poco menos que nada para disminuir su fuerza en la cabeza de la muchacha. Se quitó sus audífonos y decidió que iría por un café para terminar de despertarse. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un pasillo vacio. Arqueó una ceja confundida. Se suponía que Steve y Barton los vigilarían esa noche hasta que regresaran Thor y Jane. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre ello, cerró la puerta de nuevo y se aproximó a Loki. Posó una de sus manos en su hombro y lo movió con suavidad pronunciando su nombre. El hombre pestañeó varias veces hasta clavar su mirada en ella.

- Oye, voy a ir por un café, regresó en menos de diez minutos – informó Darcy.

Así, en caso de que no volviera en el tiempo establecido, Loki llamaría a alguien que la buscara o milagrosamente se pararía de la cama para buscarla el mismo. Darcy prefería que se decidiera por la primera opción porque pararse en su estado estaba fuera de cualquier discusión. Loki asintió en comprensión, un tanto confundido con la actitud de su amiga, pero la muchacha en verdad no podía evitar ser cautelosa. Dejó sus cosas, únicamente llevando consigo su monedero, y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la sala de espera, la cual también estaba tétricamente vacía. Darcy maldijo internamente antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar sus pasos al cuarto de Loki.

"Vete" resonó una voz en su cabeza, causando que se detuviera en seco.

"Márchate"

"Déjalo solo"

- No está vez, amiga – negó Darcy tapándose los oídos y caminando hacia la habitación.

"Se lo merece"

"Tú lo sabes"

"Es un desgraciado"

- No es cierto – refutó Darcy.

"Ya te lastimo una vez"

"Lo volverá a hacer"

"Es cuestión de tiempo"

- No te escucho – habló Darcy – No te escucho.

"Por supuesto que me escuchas, mortal"

"Y no importa cuánto lo intentes"

"Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú"

- Es mi mente, es mi fortaleza, no puedes… - dijo Darcy, llegando ante la puerta.

"Si puedo y lo haré"

Darcy alargó su mano al pomo de la puerta e intentó girarlo, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna orden que su cerebro mandara.

"No eres nada"

"Yo soy una hechicera más poderosa de lo que te puedes imaginar"

"¿Crees que puede luchar contra mí?"

"Por favor, no me hagas reír"

- Si – pronunció Darcy con determinación.

Acto seguido, giró el pomo, empujó la puerta, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Soltó una bocanada de aire exhausta, como si el simple hecho de abrir la puerta hubiera sido una titánica tarea, y se recargó en la superficie de la puerta sin energía.

- ¿Darcy? – escuchó su nombre, mas fue incapaz de reconocer la voz o de reaccionar de alguna manera.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta siendo azotada lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba Darcy, recargada en la puerta, pálida y con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Darcy? – la llamó Loki con un ligero tono de preocupación. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera una pista de haber sido escuchado, el hombre se asustó. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado en los pocos segundos que estuvo a fuera de la habitación? – Darcy – la llamó con más fuerza y apremio, sin conseguir nada - ¡Darcy! – Aún nada. Era como si la muchacha fuera incapaz de oírlo.

Bufó molesto, apartó las cobijas que lo tapaban y se sentó en la cama con gran lentitud y sin prestar atención al dolor que quemaba su herida. Logró tomar asiento, tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie tambaleándose. Dio un par de inseguros pasos hacia la pared, de la cual se apoyo para llegar hasta Darcy con dificultad. Alargó una de sus manos hacia la joven, mientras la otra reposaba contra su estomago en un fútil intento de aminorar el dolor, y cogió del brazo a la chica.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Darcy se giró, mirándolo horrorizada. Soltó su brazo y lo empujó al suelo gritando "¡No me toques, maldito monstruo!". Y salió corriendo del lugar sin molestarse en recoger ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Tirado en el suelo, a Loki le costó varios minutos recuperarse por el dolor y la impresión de lo ocurrido. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, cuando al fin su mente y sus cinco sentidos recuperaron su función, supo lo que había ocurrido: Esa no era Darcy. Esos no eran sus ojos. Esa no era su voz.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Los cambios de humor, su dificultad para creerle, las dos semanas que pasó lejos de él.

Alguien, y estaba casi seguro de saber quién era, se había metido en la cabeza de Darcy y la tenía bajo su control.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, ahora Loki también sabe lo que le ocurre a Darcy. Siguiente capítulo: los Vengadores morirán por no habérselo dicho XD. No tan así, porque Loki aún no está en condiciones para matar a alguien, pero si se las verán negras.

Este capítulo fue mucho más tranquilo y relajado que los anteriores. Eso es bueno porque el siguiente es un paquete de drama, drama y más drama, así que preparen sus pañuelos desechables. Yo personalmente lo haré. Además, también es mi capitulo favorito de esta historia :).

Quiero agradecerle a susan-black7, a Yiyukimo-ak, a ceres18, a RemyStrawberry, a anette, a Nymide, a abrilmillet, a carroowcullen, a SashaRashaD, a Moonlight Angel Princess, a flipo12, a Laura, a Himmelstrasse, a FlowerChain y a Andre013Hiddles por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	9. El sordo latido de tu corazón

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you  
It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me

I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me  
But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall  
Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist  
Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash

_Parachute_ de Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

**8**

**El sordo latido de tu corazón**

Con sus ojos pegados entre su cuaderno de anotaciones y su laptop, Jane Foster por poco salta asustada al escuchar su celular timbrar sin cesar. Alargó su mano hacia el objeto que reposaba en la mesita de noche en su lado de la cama, volteó a ver a Thor para asegurarse de que continuara dormido a su lado y observó la pantalla del pequeño aparato. Darcy. Jane oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada y llevó la bocina a su oreja.

- Hey, Darce, ¿qué pasó? – saludó Jane devolviendo su atención a su trabajo. Su respuesta fue un jadeo y no precisamente proveniente de su amiga.

- … Foster… - pronunció una voz de hombre que la mujer tardó en reconocer como la de Loki.

- ¿Loki? – inquirió Jane. El nombre de su hermano fue todo lo que Thor necesitó para despertar girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Jane tuvo que suprimir una risa.

- Thor… pásame… a Thor – exigió Loki.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Jane preocupada.

- ¡Thor! – exclamó el jotun. La astrofísica no lo hizo esperar más y le pasó el teléfono al rubio, quien lo cogió prontamente.

- Hermano – dijo en tono de saludo.

- Darcy… Angerboda… la tiene… bajo… su control – informó Loki.

- ¡¿Otra vez?! – exclamó Thor poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¿Otra vez?! – repitió Loki en un siseo - ¡¿A qué te refieres con otra vez?!

- Eh… te lo explicaré en cuanto llegué ahí – habló Thor, al tiempo que se deshacía de su ropa para dormir.

- ¡No! ¡Irás por Darcy! ¡La buscaras y la encontrarás y más de valdrá a ti y a tu inepto grupo de amigos que esté en perfecto estado porque si no me encargaré personalmente de borrarlos de la faz de este patético planeta! ¡¿Te queda claro, Thor?! - expuso Loki.

- Entendido – asintió Thor, concluyendo la llamada. Volvió su vista a Jane, quien lo miraba alarmada – Darcy desapareció de nuevo, al parecer está bajo la influencia de Angerboda una vez más – anunció. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca – Reuniré a todos y la buscaremos. Por favor, ve con Loki y vigila que no haga ninguna locura.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que lo contenga? – inquirió Jane.

- Tiene un hoyo en el estomago, no será difícil mantenerlo tranquilo – especificó Thor, terminando de vestirse. Llamó a Mjolnir y salió de la recamara presuroso.

Jane se levantó de la cama, se vistió en tiempo record, cogió su bolsa, su celular y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Tony observaba desde la seguridad de la cabina de observación la prueba de su vigésimo intento de crear un campo magnético que repeliera magia. El objeto, que por cuestiones de practicidad era una delgada pulsera de la misma aleación de materiales que sus armaduras, reposaba al centro del cuarto de prácticas.

- ¿Café? – ofreció Bruce, entrando a la cabina con dos tazas de la humeante bebida. Tony asintió, cogiendo una de las tazas - ¿Funcionara esta vez?

- Roguemos a Odín que si – bromeó Tony, causando que Banner sonriera y negara con la cabeza. El billonario acercó su mano a un botón azul, el cual mandaría un rayo de radiación gamma calibrada para imitar la esencia mágica de Angerboda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e ingresaron Thor y Pepper a la pequeña habitación.

- Darcy desapareció, Angerboda está detrás de todo – informó Thor con seriedad.

- Natasha acaba de llamar – habló Pepper – No hay rastro de Steve o de Clint y los encargados de las cámaras de seguridad están completamente noqueados.

- JARVIS, hackea las cámaras de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todo el circuito de Nueva York – ordenó Tony pasando entre Thor y Pepper para salir del cuarto. Los tres fueron tras él – Busca a Darcy.

- Estoy trabajando en eso, señor – anunció el asistente electrónico.

- ¿Loki sabe esto? – preguntó Tony.

- Loki fue quien nos avisó – indicó Thor con ligero nerviosismo.

- Diablos – maldijo Tony al tiempo que los cuatro entraban al elevador que los llevaría a la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores.

* * *

En cuanto las puertas de cristal del cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. se abrieron, Jane se vio sumergida en el total caos que era en ese momento el edificio. Agentes iban y venían de un lado al otro hablando, algunos gritando, por comunicadores. La astrofísica tuvo que pasar un reten de inspección para poder subir por el ascensor al ala médica y, cuando arribó, se encontró con un diferente tipo de caos. Un grupo de doctores y enfermeros entraron a trompicones al elevador apenas permitiéndole salir de él. La sala de espera estaba repleta de agentes que mantenían una considerable distancia del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Loki. Jane pasó al lado de un par de ellos, hasta que fue detenida por la agente Hill, quien la sujetó por el brazo.

- Tiene un pedazo de cristal con el que hirió a una enfermera – informó la mujer – Cuando trataron de someterlo, lanzó volando al doctor y dos enfermeros, lo cual significa que su magia está de vuelta. Sugeriría que no te acercarás.

Jane consideró prestar atención a la sugerencia de la experimentada agente, sin embargo, Thor le había pedido que evitara que Loki hiciera una locura. Afirmó con su cabeza en comprensión y prosiguió con su camino. Sin contar a Loki, el pasillo estaba vacío. De alguna manera, que Jane prefería no indagar, el hombre había conseguida transportarse desde su habitación hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde ahora se hallaba sentado, recargado en la pared de la derecha. Su mirada estaba perdida en el muro de enfrente, su respiración era agitada, su mano estaba fuertemente cerrada alrededor del antes mencionado trozo de cristal y su ropa lucía pequeñas manchas de sangre. Jane inhaló, exhaló y se aproximó decidida. Loki no pareció notar su presencia y la astrofísica se vio realmente aturdida por la mirada en sus ojos. Era una mezcla entre frustración, cólera, impotencia y dolor. No obstante, lo que más resaltaba era el miedo. El Dios del Engaño estaba aterrado.

- Loki – lo llamó con voz serena. El aludido levantó su cabeza hacia ella, viéndola con una frialdad que heló los huesos de la mujer. No quedaba nada del miedo, todo había desaparecido detrás de una máscara de absoluta cólera.

- ¿Ya la encontraron? – inquirió Loki.

- Thor y los demás están en eso – señaló Jane. El hombre bajó su cabeza maldiciendo – Tú, por otro lado, deberías de estar en tu cuarto. No estás en condiciones…

- No te permito que me alecciones, mortal, así que cierra tu maldita boca – la interrumpió Loki volviendo su vista a ella.

- Y yo no te permito que me hables así – manifestó Jane. Loki arqueó una ceja ofendido – No me interesa que seas un dios todo poderoso. Vas a regresar a esa cama en este mismo momento.

- ¿O qué? – cuestionó Loki, emitiendo una vibración que hizo titilar la luz. Jane no se amedrentó.

- O te matarás y Angerboda habrá ganado este juego – expuso Jane, causando que su interlocutor frunciera los labios en disgusto. Curioso. Era la misma expresión que Thor hacia cuando algo no le parecía. La castaña suspiró y se agachó, hincándose en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que el moreno – ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Abrirte la herida aún más, desangrarte y morirte? ¿Dejar a Darcy a expensas de esa perra?

- Jamás debió de caer bajo su influencia – puntualizó Loki apartando sus ojos de la mujer.

- Sí, bueno, en eso todos tenemos un poco de culpa – admitió – Pero, aceptémoslo: tú eres el único que puedes proteger a Darcy de Angerboda. ¿Cómo lo harás si estás muerto?

Loki sonrió con sorna.

- Me ha sorprendido, doctora Foster – aseveró Loki – No sabía que era una pequeña manipuladora.

- Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido – dijo Jane – Ahora, ¿volvemos a tu cuarto?

- No hasta que no haya visto a Darcy en perfecto estado y tenga unas palabras con mi inútil hermano y su pandilla de amigos – estableció Loki. Jane rodó los ojos.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Jane – En ese caso, vayamos a la sala de espera.

- ¿Y hacia dónde cree usted que voy? – preguntó Loki con desprecio. La mujer suspiró, se puso de pie y le ofreció una de sus manos – No requiero de su asistencia.

- Bien, te esperaré ahí – asintió Jane, para después alejarse de Loki, bajo la mirada entre incrédula y divertida del Dios del Engaño.

* * *

Darcy esperaba impaciente en línea a que la atendieran en el pabellón de American Aerlines del aeropuerto JFK. Debía comprar un boleto para el primer vuelo con destino a Santa Fe. Iría a casa de sus padres, se escondería un tiempo allí y después vería que hacer. Necesitaba alejarse de Loki y no había mejor momento que ese. El Dios del Engaño no podía moverse, no podría alcanzarla, ni detenerla y si tenía la buena suerte de que se muriera, jamás tendría que preocuparse nuevamente por él. En caso contrario, le pediría ayuda a Steve, a S.H.I.E.L.D. si era necesario, para mantenerlo lejos de ella. Aunque dudaba seriamente que cualquiera fuera capaz de detener a Loki si el jotun decidía seguir complicándole la vida.

- ¡DARCY! – gritó la inconfundible y atronadora voz de Thor.

La muchacha giró su cabeza al igual que varios de los formados en la fila. El Dios del Trueno se acercaba velozmente hacia ella vestido como cualquier mortal y con una expresión de alivio. Una vez que estuvo a centímetros de ella, la tomó de los hombros y la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, retirándola de la fila.

- Hey, estoy bien, grandote. Tranquilo – expresó Darcy, percibiéndose un poco más segura ahora que su corpulento amigo estaba ahí – No me hizo nada. Salí corriendo antes de darle la oportunidad.

- Que alivio – suspiró Thor con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – inquirió Darcy.

- Toda la ciudad está tapizada de cámaras de seguridad – apuntó la voz de Tony antes de que apareciera detrás del rubio – JARVIS sólo tuvo que buscar a alguien con tu fisonomía. Tardó quince minutos; creo que eso es un record. ¿Estás bien, chica?

- Si – asintió Darcy – Y estaré mejor cuando esté a kilómetros de distancia de ese monstruo.

- ¿A quién te refieres con "monstruo"? - cuestionó Thor frunciendo el ceño con desazón, mientras Tony presionaba sus labios juntos en una línea recta.

- Perdóname, Thor, pero no hay palabra más adecuada para tu hermano – declaró Darcy. La mueca dolida de su amigo no le causó ningún remordimiento - ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo consiguió que regresará a esa maldita habitación! Yo estaba en mi casa, hablando con Jane, y, al siguiente momento, estaba en ese infernal cuarto y él me agarraba del brazo. ¡Estoy segura de que se metió en mi cabeza! ¡Como lo hizo con Erick y Barton! ¡Me controló mentalmente para que volviera, para que pudiera vengarse porque abrí la boca! ¡Te juró que quería matarme, Thor! ¡Lo vi en sus tétricos ojos rojos de gigante de hielo! ¡Es un monstruo!

- Darcy, no… - empezó Thor.

- Es un desgraciado – la apoyó Tony con seriedad, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón – Le avisaré a Fury que Loki no está tan indefenso como creíamos. Si logró meterse en tu cabeza quien sabe que más sería capaz de hacer.

Thor abrió su boca para comentar algo, mas Tony lo silenció con una fugaz mirada.

- En cuanto a huir, debiste ir a la Torre Stark – señaló Tony, marcando un número telefónico – No hay lugar más seguro que ese… con tantos superhéroes – se llevó la bocina del aparato a su oreja y aguardó un momento - ¡Hey, Jane! Encontramos a la chica taser. Te la pasó – apartó el celular de su cara y tapó con una mano el micrófono – Está como loca, así que sé comprensiva – Acto seguido le ofreció el aparato.

Darcy asintió, tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja. No bien lo hubo hecho, un fuerte olor penetró su nariz, nublando su vista y dejándola inconsciente. Thor impidió su caída. El hombre pasó su vista confundida de la muchacha en sus brazos a su amigo.

- Espero que eso cuente como re calibración cognitiva – se encogió de hombros Tony, recogiendo el falso celular que había caído de manos de la mujer. Thor lo observó incrédulo – Oye, fue menos violento que electrocutarla. ¿O no?

Thor lo meditó un par de segundos y asintió en apoyo. Cargó a Darcy entre sus brazos y ambos hombres salieron del aeropuerto, llamando la atención de cuantos pasaban a su lado.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro preocupado, mandando su vista de vez en cuando al elevador que daba acceso al ala médica del cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. Después de que Natasha los hallara a Barton, a dos agentes y a él inconscientes y encerrados en un almacén de instrumentos médicos y los despertara con un nada agradable cubetazo de agua fría, el soldado trataba de recordar el momento exacto en que había abandonado su puesto frente a la entrada de la recámara de Loki. Sin embargo, su cabeza era incapaz de señalarle el punto exacto en que perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayó bajo la influencia de Angerboda. Ahora podía comprendía la desesperación y el ultraje que su amiga había sentido al despertar del control de la vieja hechicera. Y lo peor es que había permitido que de nuevo cuenta cayera en él.

- ¡Cállate o te vuelo la cabeza! – amenazó, Clint llamando su atención. Hawkeye apuntaba con su pistola a Loki, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas con un rictus de dolor, incomodidad e ira. Al instante, Hill y los agentes se pusieron en guardia, mientras Natasha y Jane se enderezaban en sus asientos. El Dios del Engaño estaba enojado, por decir lo menos, y había decidido que sería una buena idea descargar su molestia en las personas que lo acompañaban, recriminándoles el actual estado de Darcy. Jane, Natasha y él optaron por no prestarle gran atención, pero Clint era otro asunto muy diferente.

- Me encantaría… verte intentarlo, Barton – lo retó Loki con una forzada sonrisa de superioridad. A juzgar por el dolor que ya ni siquiera podía enmascarar y la mancha de sangre en su ropa, era un verdadero misterio cómo es que seguía consciente.

- Clint, baja esa arma – lo instó Natasha.

- Que cierre el pico y tal vez consideré hacerlo – indicó Barton – Nos culpa por lo que le pasa a Darcy, pero él tiene la misma culpa que nosotros.

- Disculpa, pero yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de no morir – expuso Loki con veneno – Ustedes, por su parte, se la pusieron en charola de plata a esa mujer para que jugará con su cabeza.

Clint bufó divertido.

- Te gusta hacer, pero que no te hagan, ¿eh? – se burló el agente, provocando que Loki ladeara la cabeza confundido – Que curioso que a Darcy le haya pasado exactamente lo mismo que tú nos hiciste a Selvig y a mí. Yo llamó a eso karma.

Loki sonrió con burla y lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes, provocando escalofríos en todos.

- ¿Tú crees que Angerboda le hizo a Darcy lo mismo que yo te hice, agente Barton? – cuestionó Loki entretenido – No cabe duda de que la ignorancia es una bendición – se acomodó en su asiento, al tiempo que todo rastro de emoción desaparecía de su faz - ¿Quieres saber qué te hice? ¿En qué consistía el control del Tesseract? Era simple. Un simple conjuro para que cumplieras cada uno de mis caprichos. Tu esencia quedó intacta, incluso podría decir que eras plenamente consciente de cada acto que realizabas. Por eso Selvig pudo estropear la máquina desde su construcción. Por eso puedes recordar cada minuto, cada orden, cada misión – entrelazó sus dedos y descanso sus manos sobre su estomago - ¿Quieres saber lo que Angerboda le hizo a Darcy? Se metió en su cabeza y la destruyó pedazo por pedazo. Recuerdo por recuerdo. Somos nuestro pasado, nuestros recuerdos. Si cambias algo, aunque sea mínimo, cambias radicalmente el resto. Si cambias un recuerdo por insignificante que sea, transformas la personalidad entera de una persona, la forma en la que ve el mundo. Así que, Angerboda despedazo a Darcy y con lo que quedó moldeó a una nueva Darcy. Alguien diferente, no la misma. Por eso no recuerda nada de esas dos semanas. Por eso salió huyendo de aquí. Por eso deambula entre ser ella misma y la otra personalidad, porque, en este preciso instante, su mente está dividida en dos. Entre la Darcy verdadera y la creada por Angerboda. Tomando en cuenta estos días que compartí con ella, el trabajo de Angerboda está casi completado. Lo único que necesita hacer es eliminar los recuerdos originales de la mente de Darcy y los recuerdos fabricados tomaran su lugar. Es algo que puede hacer en cuestión de minutos. La Darcy que todos conocen habrá desaparecido y no habrá nada que podamos hacer para revertir el proceso. Eso, mi querido agente Barton, es lo que Angerboda está haciendo con Darcy. Esa es magia muy poderosa, no un simple conjuro que un principiante de hechicero puede realizar. Así que le agradecería que no comparara un par de noches de pesadillas con el hecho de que probablemente la única persona que vale la pena en este maldito universo haya desaparecido.

La sala de espera se sumió en un opresivo silencio. Clint bajó su pistola, luciendo incomodo y ligeramente culpable. Todo color había desaparecido del semblante de Jane y Steve y la cara de la Viuda Negra se mostraba inexplicablemente contrariada. Loki soltó un largo suspiro y agachó la cabeza. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Thor en localizar a Darcy? ¿Por qué no se comunicaba? ¿Acaso Angerboda se habría llevado a la muchacha? ¿La tendría en su poder? Los peores escenarios comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza cuando el sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose y las fuertes pisadas de Thor alcanzaron sus oídos. Alzó su cabeza en dicha dirección para ver a Thor cargando a Darcy inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – saltó Foster de su asiento - ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Dónde la encontraron?!

- Estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de comprar un boleto con rumbo desconocido – informó Tony con simpleza, al tiempo que los pocos médicos que quedaban en el piso se movilizaban.

- ¿Y por qué está inconsciente? – siseó Loki desde su asiento con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos Vengadores lo voltearon a ver por primera vez, ambos abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo te levantaste de tu cama? – preguntó Thor.

- ¡Cállate y responde mi pregunta, imbécil! – lo silenció Loki viéndolo con furia - ¿Por qué está inconsciente?

- Tuvimos que dormirla – explicó Tony, mientras Thor posaba a la muchacha en una camilla que los médicos habían traído para transportarla – Estaba diciendo incoherencias otra vez.

- Y aquí… el punto a tratar… es "otra vez" – puntualizó Loki poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Thor giró sobre sí mismo para encararlo, al mismo tiempo que los doctores se llevaban a Darcy a la zona de urgencias. Jane pasó entre los dos hermanos en su camino detrás del cuerpo médico.

- No deberías de haberte levantado de tu cama – lo amonestó Thor.

- Y tú no deberías de haberme ocultado información valiosa – indicó Loki, tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie de la manera más digna - ¿Por qué, si eres tan amable de explicarme, se te ocurrió no mencionarme que Angerboda había usado la mente de Darcy como su campo de juego?

- No quería preocuparte y empeorar tu estado de salud con asuntos que nosotros podemos manejar – expresó Thor. Loki bufó divertido.

- ¿Qué ustedes, bola de ineptos, pueden manejar? – repitió Loki entretenido - ¡Darcy estuvo dos semanas bajo el control de una hechicera y ninguno de ustedes se percató de ello! ¡Angerboda fue capaz de deshacerse de Rogers, Barton y sus patéticos agentes de pacotilla en menos de diez minutos! ¡Darcy pudo salir de aquí corriendo sin que nadie la detuviera! ¡Estuvo desaparecida casi una hora! ¡Y me dices que ustedes pueden manejarlo! ¡No me hagas reír, Thor! – dio un paso al frente y las luces empezaron a titilar una vez más.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – inquirió Thor moviendo sus ojos en todas direcciones alarmado, para después posarlos sobre su hermano.

- Adivina – pronunció Loki.

Acto seguido, su conocido báculo se materializó en su mano derecha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Dios del Engaño apareció frente a Thor y lo arrinconó contra la pared, colocando la cuchilla de su báculo peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Todos hicieron el ademán de ir en ayuda de su compañero, mas Thor los detuvo con una señal de su mano. Cualquier forcejeó únicamente perjudicaría a Loki.

- Sólo quiero dejarte en claro que si llega a ocurrirle alguna situación irreparable a Darcy, me encargaré personalmente de hacer pedazos miembro por miembro a cada uno de ustedes… comenzando contigo y tu querida mujer – estableció Loki en un murmullo sólo audible para el rubio - ¿Queda claro?

- Completamente – asintió Thor tranquilo – Te juro, Loki, que haré mi primera prioridad la seguridad de Darcy.

- Eso espero, porque mi actual estado no me impedirá cumplir mis amenazas – manifestó Loki. Soltó a Thor y se dio media vuelta con el objeto de ver de frente al resto de los Vengadores y a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Ahora, harán exactamente lo que les diga porque es más que evidente que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de utilizar su cerebro.

- Todo eso suena muy bien, pero… creo que deberías de tomar asiento mientras nos aleccionas en "¿Cómo controlar a su hechicera loca favorita?" – opinó Tony haciendo una seña en dirección al abdomen de Loki.

El hombre bajó su mirada. La mancha de sangre en su ropa había aumentado su ratio y el rojo líquido escurría por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Su conexión con el Tesseract le impedía sentir el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, sin embargo estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo, segundos tal vez, antes de que su cuerpo diera de sí y terminará desmayado en el suelo. La simple idea de materializar el báculo había sido una total y patente estupidez, no obstante, era un hecho que la única forma de hacer una impresión en los diminuto cerebros de los llamados "héroes más poderosos de la Tierra" era con poder. Loki levantó su cabeza sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que se estaba desangrando. En este momento, existían materias más apremiantes en su cabeza. Los doctores ya se ocuparían de restablecerlo más tarde.

- Número uno – inició Loki – se llevaran a Darcy lejos de aquí – la confusión fue unánime en todos los presentes – Angerboda se está concentrando en atacarla porque es cercana a mí. Deben de alejarla lo más posible. Cuando esa demente mujer se haya percatado de la distancia entre nosotros, se olvidará de ella y fijará su atención en otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso? En cuanto despierte, Darcy se negará a alejarse de tu lado – expuso Steve cruzándose de brazos. Loki sonrió con superioridad.

- Por favor, capitán Rogers, sé que se les ocurrirá alguna ingeniosa idea con el fin de mantenerla lejos de mí – señaló Loki – O me dirá que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener en línea a una inofensiva mortal como Darcy.

- La Torre Stark es una buena opción – participó Thor.

- Dije alejarla, no llevarla a dos cuadras de aquí – indicó Loki, rodando los ojos. Thor frunció el ceño y después volvió su cabeza hacia Tony, pidiendo ayuda.

- Ok, la Torre es la mejor opción que tenemos – intervino Tony – Mi seguridad es buena, no, disculpa, es la mejor del mundo – Loki abrió su boca para hablar – Sé que para ti es juego de niños, pero Angerboda se pasará unas buenas horas tratando de atravesarla, tiempo suficiente para que yo perfeccione mi último invento: un campo de fuerza contra magia completamente infalible. Ya sabes… para reemplazar el perdido collar.

- ¿Cuánto llevas estancado en ese proyecto, Stark? – preguntó Loki vicioso.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo – apuntó Stark – Pero continuando con mi Torre: Angerboda puede deshacerse de agentes humanos, de cuantos vigilantes le pongamos a Darcy, pero JARVIS es indestructible y a prueba de magia. Tú mismo lo has comprobado. Sus ojos estarán sobre Darcy todo el tiempo y, al momento que quiera escapar como hoy, cerrará la Torre como un fuerte. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por que vuelva a desaparecer – Loki lo observó dudoso - No existe lugar más seguro en la Tierra, Loki, y tú lo sabes. Conoces mi sistema de seguridad tan bien como yo y JARVIS. Nada ocurre en mi Torre sin que me entere. Si algo le pasa a Darcy, estaremos en menos de cinco segundos a su lado protegiéndola.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Loki, percibiendo como la energía empezaba a abandonarlo. Thor y Tony se vieron entre sí con triunfo – Número dos: no deben dejarla sola ni un minuto. Ya sea Foster o tú, Rogers; quien sea, realmente no importa. El punto es que nunca esté sola. Número tres: Deben vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Cualquier comentario, cualquier acción por mínima que sea, si les resulta extraña en Darcy, lo es. Háganselo ver, señálenle lo que hizo. Mientras más consciente sea Darcy de la diferencia entre ella y la creación de Angerboda, poseerá superioridad en su mente sobre la otra entidad y eventualmente será capaz de relegarla.

- Creo que me perdí la parte de la otra entidad – comentó Tony, ganándose miradas exasperadas de parte de todos.

- Con los recuerdos es igual – prosiguió Loki sin tomar en cuenta la intervención de Stark – En el instante en que comience a confundir hechos, recuérdenle cómo sucedieron realmente los acontecimientos.

- Eso será difícil – señaló Natasha – Todos los recuerdos que Angerboda manipuló son los momentos que compartió contigo – una punzada de dolor surgió en el estomago del jotun - Ninguno de nosotros sabrá si lo que dice es cierto o no.

- Ya veremos cómo solucionamos eso – habló Steve con cierta preocupación en sus expresión – Loki, creo que deberías de…

Las palabras murieron en la lengua de Steve cuando Loki se desplomó al suelo desfallecido, soltando el cetro y siendo apenas atrapado por Thor. Tony y Steve dieron un paso al frente inquietos, al mismo tiempo que el Dios del Trueno levantaba a su hermano en sus brazos y lo cargaba presuroso de regreso a su habitación. Hill llamó por medio de un comunicador a los demás doctores de S.H.I.E.L.D. con el objeto de que regresaran a sus puestos de inmediato y los agentes de diseminaron por el lugar, la mitad dirigiéndose al elevador. Fue cuestión de segundos para que un contingente de médicos arribara al piso y un pequeño grupo, liderado por el doctor que llevaba el caso de Loki, se encaminó al cuarto del herido jotun.

- Eh… muchachos… ¿Qué hacemos con eso? – cuestionó Clint con aprehensión, ganándose la atención de los otros tres Vengadores y de Hill, quienes estaban muy ocupados contemplando el caos a su alrededor.

El hombre señalaba con su dedo índice al suelo, donde el cetro de Loki brillaba con esa luz azul eléctrico que todos conocían muy bien. Todos se quedaron paralizados con su vista clavada en el peligroso y poderoso objeto que el Dios del Engaño hubiera robado un año y medio atrás.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, percibiéndose terriblemente cansada. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba. Si no se equivocaba, era la recámara de Thor en la Torre Stark. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acomodó en la mullida cama con toda la intención de continuar durmiendo.

Su cerebro reaccionó y sus parpados se separaron de golpe. Se sentó en la cama al borde de un ataque de pánico. Ella estaba con Loki en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Por qué diablos se hallaba ahora en el piso de Thor? Lo último que recordaba era haber abandonado la habitación en busca de un café. Negó con la cabeza, repitiendo la palabra "no" una y otra vez. Se puso de pie, mareándose levemente por lo rápido de su acto, y caminó tambaleándose a la puerta. La abrió con fuerza y salió de ella. En la sala de estar se encontraban reunidos Jane, Steve, Natasha y… Thor. La muchacha se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta, todo color desapareciendo de su rostro. Si Thor estaba ahí, significaba que Loki estaba… Sintió como la energía de su cuerpo la abandonaba y su vista se nubló. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura impidiendo su caída al suelo. Sintió como la cargaban y la depositaban en lo que supuso era el gran sillón de la sala. Su visión no tardó en regresar y el olor de alcohol en su nariz la devolvió a la realidad. Jane estaba frente a ella, sentada en la mesita de centro, sujetando un algodón en su mano y luciendo visiblemente angustiada. Thor estaba a su derecha en el sillón, mientras Steve la miraba con preocupación de pie detrás de Jane. La Viuda Negra se encontraba a su izquierda con la botella de alcohol abierta en su mano.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – inquirió Jane, tomando una de su manos entre las suyas.

- No lo sé – murmuró Darcy sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno - ¿Otra vez?

- Angerboda se deshizo de toda tu vigilancia – expuso Natasha – Encerró a Clint y Steve en un armario y dejó inconscientes a todo el departamento de seguridad. Loki se contactó con Jane y Thor – la muchacha levantó su cabeza sorprendida.

- Te vio bajo la influencia de Angerboda – tomó la palabra Thor nada contento

- Huiste del cuartel – continuó Natasha – Stark usó todo sus trucos de rastreo y en menos de una hora te localizaron en el aeropuerto tratando de comprar un boleto de avión. Thor y Tony te regresaron a S.H.I.E.L.D. Tuvieron que dejarte inconsciente.

- Entonces, ¿sólo fue una hora? – preguntó Darcy, percibiendo como el alivio recorría su cuerpo. Volvió su cabeza hacia Thor - ¿Y Loki? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Mi hermano está… bien – informó Thor con serenidad – Cuando le informaron sobre la treta de Angerboda… no lo recibió de la mejor manera, tal y como me lo esperaba. Realizó ciertas acciones que provocaron que su herida empeorara. Sin embargo, los doctores lo trataron de inmediato y lo estabilizaron. En cuanto a porque estoy aquí… - posó una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió levemente - le prometí que haría tu seguridad mi primera prioridad.

Darcy le regresó la sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero saber que Loki había reaccionado tan mal a la noticia de que Angerboda la escogió como su entretenimiento del mes la hacía sentir feliz. No obstante, el Dios del Caos la escucharía por haberse atrevido a jugar con su salud de esa manera.

- Ok, haré una pequeña escala en el baño y volvemos al cuartel – estableció Darcy poniéndose de pie. Todos se vieron entre sí y la joven los observó con nerviosismo.

- Darcy, siéntate – pidió Jane. La castaña se sentó de nuevo, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Steve soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento sobre la mesita junto a la astrofísica.

- Loki nos explicó que es lo que Angerboda está haciendo con tu mente – comenzó Steve – No es un simple control mental. Esa mujer está deformando tus recuerdos para crear una versión diferente de ti. Una vez que haya concluido con eso, borrará los recuerdos originales y tú habrás desaparecido para siempre. Tú lugar lo tomara la creación de Angerboda.

- ¿Qué? – masculló Darcy otra vez mareada.

- Tu mente está dividida en este momento entre tú y la otra Darcy – continuó Jane – Es por eso que un día piensas algo y al siguiente tu opinión cambia. Su trabajo está casi listo. Sólo necesita borrar los recuerdos originales.

- Por eso hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti es que estés en un lugar seguro – concluyó Steve – La Torre Stark es el lugar más seguro del mundo, Darce. La seguridad de Tony es inviolable y aunque Angerboda pueda deshacerse de todos nosotros, JARVIS siempre estará vigilándote.

- Eso quiere decir que… - inició Darcy suponiendo hacia donde iban sus amigos.

- A partir del momento en que entraste aquí hace unas horas, JARVIS recibió la orden de no permitirte salir bajo ninguna circunstancia – anunció Natasha – No puedes salir de la Torre Stark hasta que Angerboda deje de ser una amenaza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltó Darcy parándose - ¡¿Como una prisionera?!

- No, Darcy – negó Jane levantándose – Es por tu propio bien. Necesitas estar vigilada las 24 horas del día. No podemos permitir que Angerboda siga lastimándote.

- Pueden vigilarme mientras estoy en el cuartel – indicó Darcy desesperada. No podía quedarse ahí encerrada mientras Loki estaba tirado en una cama de hospital - ¡Loki! ¡Él sabrá qué hacer cuando despierte! ¡Probablemente se le ocurra una idea de cómo mantener lejos a esa perra!

- Darcy, está es su idea – puntualizó Jane colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros – Nos dio tres pasos: alejarte de él, nunca dejarte sola y ayudarte a que notes las diferencias entre tú y la creación de esa bruja.

- ¿Alejarme de él? – repitió Darcy, frunciendo el ceño.

- Loki piensa que es por su cercanía por lo que Angerboda decidió atacarte – explicó Thor – Cree que si permanecen alejados esa mujer perderá interés en ti y se enfocará en él.

"O aprovechó la oportunidad para finalmente deshacerse de ti" aventuró esa voz tan parecida a la suya que con el paso de los días había aprendido a diferenciar como la de Angerboda.

- Sigo escuchándola – manifestó Darcy, sentándose otra vez – A Angerboda… en mi cabeza.

- Los escudos de la Torre están activados – señaló Steve – Para poder acceder tendría que atravesarlos y cuando eso ocurra la alarma nos lo informara.

- Lo que escuchas debe de ser la otra Darcy que esa hechicera creo – indicó Natasha

- ¿Lo que me están queriendo decir es que tengo una parte de ella en mi cabeza? – resumió Darcy según lo que había comprendido.

- Por decirlo así – asintió Thor – Su magia, más que su esencia.

Darcy suspiró derrotada y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

* * *

Bruce contemplaba con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo el cetro de Loki, el cual reposaba sobre una de las tantas mesas del laboratorio de Tony. Se quitó sus anteojos y los limpió con el borde de su camisa, mirando de reojo a Stark sentado frente a él. El hombre había insistido en transportar el peligroso objeto a la Torre, a pesar de la negativa de Pepper y la opinión de Fury de que debería de ser asegurado en el sitio más recóndito de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tras cuatro años de conocer a su amigo y compañero de equipo, Banner había aprendido a reconocer esa expresión de niño de cinco años ante un nuevo juguete que el billonario ostentaba en ese momento. Podía ver su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, puliendo alguna inesperada y descabellada idea.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? – cuestionó Bruce colocándose de nueva cuenta sus lentes. Tony sonrió con superioridad, posando su vista en el doctor.

- Saldar una deuda – respondió Tony. Unió sus manos en un aplauso que descolocó levemente a su acompañante y se puso de pie – JARVIS, dame toda la información sobre el Tesseract que tengas. Si necesitas hackear a S.H.I.E.L.D., hackealo. Y comunícame con Selvig.

- En seguida, señor – habló el asistente electrónico.

- Doctor Banner, prepárese para hacer magia – lo instó Tony.

Y con eso, Bruce supo que esa noche ni él, ni Tony, dormirían apropiadamente.

* * *

En momentos como estos, Sigyn se cuestionaba porque nunca le había interesado ser una diestra hechicera como su madre o su hermana. Tampoco aprender el arte de la guerra le llamó la atención en sus años de juventud. No. Ella prefería la vida contemplativa de una cortesana: dar paseos en la mañana para respirar aire fresco, recoger frutas y flores con el objeto de hornear algunas delicias para la hora del almuerzo, leer durante las tardes, tocar sus instrumentos favoritos, atender a cada espectáculo montado por los actores y músicos asgardianos, ir a cada banquete y dibujar de vez en cuando. Era una vanir simple de sencillos placeres. Una perfecta futura esposa para cualquiera. Una mujer feliz. Por eso nunca se había preocupado por entrenarse en ninguna de las dos materias. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Un conocimiento innecesario. Sabía de magia, lo básico, pero conocía del tema. También era capaz de desarmar un atacante y de empuñar una espada si su vida dependía de ello. ¿Para qué esforzarse en saber más? No le interesaba y su madre nunca insistió en que fuera como Idún o como ella.

Ahora, encerrada en su recámara, siendo prisionera de una enloquecida hechicera, Sigyn se daba cuenta de que probablemente esa era la razón por la que seguía en cierta situación de libertad. La razón por la que Angerboda la miraba con desprecio y burla, como retándola a que levantara un dedo en su contra. Era la cortesana más indefensa e inútil. De la que nunca se esperaría un golpe. De la que nunca tendrías que preocuparte. Sonrió de lado, contemplando el duplicado de su persona que acababa de materializar frente a ella. Era idéntica a ella. El cabello, los ojos, cada facción. Incluso el atuendo se asemejaba. Alargó una mano y tocó la cara de su doble. Sólido. ¡Era sólido! ¡Había conseguido crear una ilusión sólida de ella misma!

- Te dije que podrías hacerlo – habló Krista sentada sobre su cama, llamando su atención.

- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día – inquirió Sigyn.

- Tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos – respondió la mujer, poniéndose de pie. Era varios centímetros más alta que la Diosa de la Fidelidad.

- Supondré que tiene que ver con Loki – aventuró Sigyn – Angerboda no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día.

- Digamos que los amigos de Thor le están complicando su plan – indicó Krista – Han resguardo a Darcy en un lugar al que difícilmente esa bruja tendrá acceso.

- Me alegro por la mortal – expresó Sigyn – Pero, ¿en verdad es necesario empecinarse tanto contra ella? – se sentó en la cama cruzándose de piernas - ¿En verdad es tan importante para Loki?

- Más de lo que podrías imaginarte – señaló Krista, revisando al doble de la diosa – Loki la ama como jamás ha amado a alguien.

Existía cierto tono melancólico en la voz de la difunta mujer, que contuvo a Sigyn de seguir preguntando.

- Pero nosotros no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por Loki o Darcy – puntualizó Krista, terminando su inspección y clavando sus ojos en su acompañante – Nuestra única preocupación es Asgard. Debemos de aprovechar la distracción de Angerboda y poner el plan en marcha esta misma noche.

- ¡¿Esta noche?! – saltó Sigyn, cuidando que su tono de voz no fuera escuchado hasta el pasillo – No creo estar lista. Es mi primera ilusión sólida. ¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren?

- Tus celadores no son expertos en magia y la única experta en el tema se encuentra en la Tierra concentrada en otros asuntos – expuso Krista con el objeto de animarla – Además, el doble es sólo en caso de que lleguen a entrar en tu habitación. Mientras seas capaz de sostener el conjuro para mantenerte oculta a la vista de cualquiera, no habrá ningún problema.

- Para ti es sencillo decirlo – apuntó Sigyn - ¡Estás muerta! Si nos descubren, ¿quién crees que sufrirá todas las consecuencias?

- No nos descubrirán – aseveró Krista con resolución.

Sigyn suspiró dudosa y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

* * *

Sentada a la barra de la pequeña cocineta del piso de Thor, Darcy observaba el interior de la taza de té, que reposaba sobre la superficie de mármol delante de ella. Después de asimilar y aceptar su actual situación, la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse dolida con Loki y el resto de sus amigos. Comprendía que todo era para protegerla, sin embargo, ¿habría sido mucho pedir que tomaran en cuenta su opinión? Encerrarla en la Torre Stark, vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, nunca dejarla sola, todo lo habían decidido ellos sin si quiera prestarse un momento para reflexionar el hecho de que estaban hablando de una mujer hecha y derecha, no un infante incapaz de decidir por sí misma. Si le hubieran preguntado, ella habría vuelto al ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D., le gustase a quien le gustase. Podía estar resguardada en el punto más seguro del mundo entero, con los seres más poderosos del planeta protegiéndola, mas ella se sentiría más tranquila en ese cuarto de hospital acompañada de Loki.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y percibió como alguien se sentaba delante de ella.

- Loki despertó unos segundos – anunció Thor. La joven levantó su cabeza para verlo a la cara – Su estado es estable.

- No lo será después de que lo pateé por haber dejado su cama – indicó Darcy, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos.

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de hacerle saber tu disgusto – afirmó Thor. Él mismo guardaba deseos de conversar ampliamente con su hermano sobre el suceso. Darcy le dio un sorbo a su caliente bebida.

- Deberías de estar con él – comentó Darcy – No me agrada la idea de que esté solo.

- A mí tampoco, no obstante, le juré que te protegería y eso pienso hacer – manifestó Thor.

- Pero no necesitas estar aquí – señaló Darcy, posando la taza en la barra – Ya tengo al Capitán América, a la Viuda Negra y a Hawkeye como guardaespaldas. Sin contar a la mortífera doctora Foster y al siempre ojo vigilante de JARVIS – Thor frunció el ceño – Estoy bien, Thor. Sigo siendo yo y no pienso caer sin darle una buena pelea a esa perra milenaria. Y me sentiré más relajada si sé que alguien de confianza está vigilando a nuestro Lokito favorito.

Thor bufó divertido, negando con su cabeza. Alargó una de sus manos y la posó sobre una de las de Darcy.

- No puedo permitir que te hagan daño, Darcy – expresó Thor – No quiero ni imaginar lo que Loki hará si llega a ocurrirte algo.

- Oh, no te preocupes – lo calmó Darcy – Con esa herida dudo que pueda cumplir sus amenazas – el Dios del trueno sonrió con tristeza, moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

- Las represarías son lo menos que me importa – aclaró Thor - El estado de devastación en que quedará mi hermano es lo que realmente me interesa.

- ¿Devastación? – repitió Darcy divertida. Sin embargo, todo rastro de alegría desapreció de su rostro al ver la seriedad en la faz del asgardiano. El rubio estrujó levemente su mano.

- Escúchame bien, Darcy, y nunca lo dudes – habló Thor – Loki te quiere, te aprecia, eres lo más importante en su mundo. Perderte simplemente no es una opción. ¿Queda claro?

La muchacha asintió, sus ojos escociéndole de repente.

- Lo sé – masculló Darcy agachando la mirada – Lo sé. Es sólo que… últimamente me cuesta un poco de trabajo recordarlo.

- Pues aquí estaré para recordártelo cuantas veces lo necesites – estableció Thor.

- No, ¿sabes que necesito en verdad, Thor? Necesito saber que Loki está bien y que no está solo – declaró la joven - Yo estoy bien y tengo a todos los Vengadores cuidándome. Por favor, ve y acompáñalo a él. Cuídalo a él. ¿Ok?

- Darcy…

- Si lo haces, prometo portarme bien, hacerle caso a todos y quedarme aquí encerrada como una buena niña – negocio Darcy – Si no, no importara cuanto me tarde, hackearé a JARVIS y escaparé de aquí. ¿Tenemos un trato?

El Dios del Trueno abrió su boca con la intención de hablar, mas la cerró al instante. Suspiró cansado, cerró sus ojos, se llevó su mano a su sien y la masajeó, murmurando palabras en su idioma natal. Soltó otro suspiro y accedió a los términos de la muchacha. Minutos más tarde, una vez que se aseguró de que los escudos de la Torre estuvieran activados y se despidió de Jane, el hombre se marchó con rumbo al cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Salir de su recámara había sido, sin lugar a dudas, lo más difícil. Con el conjuro de ocultamiento activado y su doble acostada en su cama serenamente dormida, Krista la ayudó a atravesar la puerta como si en lugar de estar conformada por oro fuera de aire. Una vez en el pasillo, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella al caer su mirada sobre los dos elfos oscuros que la custodiaban. Ninguno de los dos hizo el mínimo ademán de haber notado su paso entre ellos. Tampoco se movieron cuando la fallecida hechicera la haló del brazo y ambas se alejaron del sitio. No fue hasta que estuvieron a varios pasillos de distancia que Sigyn se permitió soltar una bocanada de aire y relajarse. Se toparon con otros tres elfos y un jotun en su camino, mas ni uno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

Krista lideraba el paso, conduciéndola entre los laberinticos pasillos del castillo hacia lo que la mujer había llamado "el escondite de Loki". La Diosa de la Fidelidad por poco sufre un ataque de euforia cuando la hechicera le informó que esa era la primera meta en su plan. Llegar al lugar que ni los guardias del castillo, ni el mismo Padre de Todo habían hallado en sus múltiples búsquedas. ¿Cuántas veces Loki habría desaparecido por horas, días, escondido allí sin que nadie pudiera encontrarlo? Ni siquiera siendo su esposa el príncipe de Asgard había tenido la pequeña consideración de comunicarle su ubicación en caso de que lo requiera por alguna emergencia.

Dieron vuelta en un pasillo y Sigyn arqueó una ceja confundida. Era un pasillo sin salida. Sin puertas que dieran acceso a otra habitación. La rubia le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Acto seguido, atravesó el muro frente a ellas. La diosa parpadeó varias veces incrédula, antes de ir tras su compañera. Al momento, el fresco aire de la noche golpeó su rostro. Estaban afuera, en uno de los tantos jardines interiores del castillo. Sigyn admiró el sitio por un momento. Hermosos arbustos de flores circundaban el jardín y un robusto y alto árbol se alzaba en la esquina superior izquierda, sus raíces acariciando la orilla de un pequeño lago artificial.

- Bienvenida al escondite de Loki – habló Krista sonriéndole.

- Es hermoso – expresó Sigyn.

- Si – asintió Krista en apoyo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- Supondré que a ti si te trajo a aquí alguna vez – estimó Sigyn viendo a la hechicera. La boca de Krista se curvó con melancolía.

- ¿A su santuario? ¿Su refugio? – preguntó Krista – No. Es la primera que entro aquí – la sorpresa se dibujó en cada facción del rostro de la morena.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Sigyn sin creérselo.

- Digamos que nunca me gané el derecho – declaró Krista encaminándose al inmenso árbol.

- Entonces, ¿cómo supiste llegar hasta acá? – cuestionó Sigyn siguiendo sus pasos.

- La vida de los muertos es… un poco aburrida – indicó Krista – La mayoría pasamos nuestro tiempo observando a los vivos.

- Cuidándolos – pronunció Sigyn deteniéndose. Krista se detuvo igualmente, mas continuó de inmediato.

- Lo que buscamos debe de estar aquí – señaló la mujer un punto al pie del árbol y después giró para encarar a la vanir – Habrá que escavar.

A falta de una pala o cualquier instrumento de excavación, Sigyn tuvo que desempolvar un viejo hechizo que no usaba desde su infancia. Tardó más de lo necesario, mas prontamente dieron con aquello que Krista buscaba. Arrodillada frente al nuevo orificio en el suelo, Sigyn lo arrancó de la tierra y lo limpió con sus manos. Era un libro de tapas gastadas. Las palabras en su caratula apenas eran visibles, denotando el paso del tiempo. Lo hojeó, descubriendo no sólo que el interior parecía el de un libro recién publicado, sino que cada página contaba con comentarios escritos en las orillas o a pie de página por Loki. Cerró el libro y levantó su cabeza hacia Krista.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la diosa.

- Ahora hay que hacérselo llegar a Loki – expuso Krista.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Sigyn – He tratado de comunicarme con Midgard miles de veces y no lo he conseguido. ¿Cómo esperas que le entregue esto a Loki?

- ¿Cómo crees que los jotuns accedieron a Asgard? – cuestionó Krista con una sonrisa de lado. Sigyn arqueó una ceja, sufriendo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Los rayos del sol caían sobre su rostro, molestando su apacible sueño. Abrió sus ojos con desánimo, notándose severamente drenado de energía.

- Buenos días – lo saludó la extrañamente seca voz de Thor a su izquierda. El jotun giró su cabeza con lentitud, topándose con un Dios del Trueno de brazos cruzados y notablemente molesto - Tuvieron que meterte al quirófano de nuevo para arreglar la curación de tu herida. Estuviste muy cerca de provocar un daño irreparable. De matarte.

- Perdón… pero no debería… de ser yo… quien estuviera furioso – se defendió Loki.

- ¡No puedes volver a hacer algo parecido! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! – lo reprendió Thor. El Dios del Engaño abrió su boca para argumentar, mas Thor lo silenció al momento – Entiendo tu enojo, comprendo que todos aquí cometimos un error en la protección de Darcy, sin embargo, no puedes ponerte en riesgo de esa manera. Loki, estás herido…

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! – estalló Loki con furia - ¡Estoy bastante consciente de que estoy confinado a esta maldita cama! ¡Sé que no puedo pararme, que no tengo mi magia! ¡Que no puedo hacer nada por la mujer que amo! ¡No necesitas recordármelo!

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, los dos hermanos tratando de procesar las previas palabras de Loki. El Dios del Engaño simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿En verdad había dicho…? ¿A Thor? Era la primera vez que expresaba sus sentimientos por Darcy en voz alta y tenía que hacerlo frente a Thor. El universo debía de estar riéndose con gusto de él.

Por su parte, el asgardiano estaba dividido entre mantener la compostura o sonreír como todo un adolescente. Finalmente, su alegría ganó la disputa y una inmensa sonrisa curvó sus labios, llegando hasta sus ojos. Loki hizo el ademán de decir algo, no obstante, el Dios del Trueno levantó una mano conteniéndolo.

- No te preocupes, no escuché nada – asentó Thor. El moreno entrecerró los ojos amenazante – Cambiando el tema. Darcy está bien. Es ella misma otra vez y ahora se encuentra resguardada en la Torre Stark. Jane, Steve, Natasha y Clint son los encargados de su protección y JARVIS cuenta con la orden de no permitirle la salida bajo ninguna razón. Darcy no lo tomó de la mejor manera; está enojada con todos.

- Espero que está vez sean capaces de cuidarla - señaló Loki con veneno en la voz.

- Confía en nosotros, hermano - habló Thor. El Dios del Caos sonrió con amargura.

- Ya veremos - masculló.

El timbre de un celular inundó cada resquicio de la habitación. Thor metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el objeto causante. Revisó la pantalla y su sonrisa se acentuó, si es que eso era posible.

- Es Darcy - anunció Thor

- No se te ocurra comunicarla conmigo - advirtió Loki. El rubio arqueó una ceja confundido y el jotun simplemente giró su cabeza al lado contrario. Oprimió el botón para responder la llamada y colocó la bocina en su oído - ¡Darcy, muy buenos días!

- Hey, buenos días, grandote - le devolvió el saludo sin muchos ánimos la voz de Darcy - Llamaba para saber cómo seguía Loki.

- Él está bien - comunicó Thor.

- Genial - pronunció Darcy - Eh... ¿podría hablar con él?

El asgardiano miró a su hermano dudoso. El hombre tenía su vista clavada en la pared a su derecha y sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Frunció el seño, tomando una decisión.

- Lamento que no será posible, Darcy – contestó Thor - En este momento, Loki se encuentra dormido.

- Oh... ok, está bien - aceptó la muchacha desilusionada - Llamaré más tarde. Bye.

Thor escuchó el sonido de la línea resonar en su oreja. Bajó el aparato y volvió sus ojos a su hermano.

- Cuando pediste que alejáramos a Darcy de ti, no te referías solamente a la distancia, ¿o me equivoco, hermano? - supuso Thor

- Qué brillante, Thor - lo felicitó Loki con frialdad.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? - preguntó Thor serio.

- Protegerla - respondió Loki con sencillez - Angerboda la ataca porque sabe que es importante para mí. Si deja de serlo, ya no tendrá deseos de lastimarla.

- Y dime, Loki, ¿cómo piensas lograr eso? - lo cuestionó Thor cruzándose de brazos - Porque si tu plan es abandonarla, permíteme decirte que de todas tus decisiones esa es la peor que podrías tomar.

- ¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión? - soltó Loki en tono defensivo.

- No y, a pesar de eso, te la daré - expuso Thor - Si apartas a Darcy de ti en este momento, ganarás dos cosas: tu muerte y su perdición - Loki apretó su mandíbula y sus puños con fuerza - Tú no has visto a Darcy bajo la influencia de Angerboda, pero yo sí. Para ella eres un monstruo, un monstruo capaz de hacerla pedazos. Un ser sin corazón que la ve y trata como una simple diversión. Si te niegas a hablar con ella, si cortas toda relación justo ahora, le darás la razón a todos esos pensamientos y eventualmente Darcy cederá a ellos. De nada servirá que la resguardemos, de nada servirá que tratemos de refutar su opinión sobre ti, con o sin Angerboda de por medio, Darcy desaparecerá. Tú mismo lo dijiste, su trabajo prácticamente está listo. Si Darcy es ella misma en este momento es porque, a pesar de su falta de poderes y mortalidad, es una mujer fuerte, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se quiebre ante el poder de Angerboda. Y tú... - suspiró exhausto - Sólo mírate. En los pocos días que Darcy estuvo aquí tu salud mejoró notablemente. El efecto del veneno cedió. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Darcy es tu antídoto.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - inquirió Loki sin comprender.

- La última vez que Angerboda atacó, la enfrenté - relató Thor. Loki lo observó con interés. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes? - Le exigí el antídoto y ella únicamente se rió al decirme que no existía - por supuesto que no existía. Loki había llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo. El antídoto no era algo que pudiera ingerir. Debía de ser algo más difícil de conseguir - Me explicó que el veneno se nutre de tus pensamientos. Mientras más oscuros y negativos sean, más poderoso es. Por el contrario, si son positivos, el veneno pierde su efecto. Es por ello que tu estado mejoró en cuanto Darcy se estableció aquí. Es por eso que las pesadillas volvieron y el veneno continuó con su tarea la noche que ella pasó en la Torre Stark. Ella es tu incentivo para mejorar. Para pensar de forma positiva. Es tu antídoto. Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad. Los dos se necesitan. Darcy para luchar contra los trucos mentales de Angerboda y tú para enfrentar su veneno.

Loki simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La naturaleza del veneno no era una gran sorpresa. Era brillante, sin lugar a dudas, y le merecía a Angerboda una felicitación. No obstante, todo el razonamiento de Thor era tan perfecto, tan bien analizado y expuesto, que el jotun veía ahora a su hermano bajo una nueva luz. Siglos de ser un incompetente bufón que siempre cedía ante sus impulsos sin considerar las repercusiones y que fácilmente podía ser manipulado. ¿Dónde quedó ese Thor? ¿De dónde emergió este nuevo, maduro y sabio Dios del Trueno? ¿En qué momento ocurrió el cambio? Y lo peor era que no hallaba las palabras para refutarlo y argumentar a su favor. Thor tenía razón ¡Maldita sea! Apartó sus ojos del rubio y los posó en el techo. Si, Thor estaba en lo cierto, mas él también. Angerboda se olvidaría de Darcy en cuanto se diera cuenta de que la muchacha ya no significaba nada para él. Abandonarla ante sus ojos la haría perder el interés y la joven sería libre.

En cuanto a necesitar un incentivo, contaba con el más grande: recuperar su salud, recuperar su magia para poder proteger a Darcy. Recuperar su fuerza con el fin de vengarse de Angerboda de la manera más cruel que pudiera ocurrírsele. Porque una cosa era meterse con su cabeza y jugar con sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos y otra muy distinta atreverse a transgredir la mente de Darcy. De su Darcy. Esa hechicera lamentaría el día en que se atravesó en su camino. Lamentaría el día de su nacimiento. Lamentaría su misma existencia. Y él se encargaría personalmente de eso.

* * *

Darcy observaba con intensidad su celular, el cual se encontraba arriba de la barra del penthouse, mientras murmuraba una combinación de maldiciones contra Loki y peticiones por que el jotun la llamara. Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Angerboda la hizo huir del cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. y desde entonces no había podido comunicarse con el Dios del Engaño. Siempre que llamaba estaba convenientemente dormido y la muchacha sabía que no era nada más que una excusa para no encararla. El por qué Loki no quería contestar sus llamadas era un misterio y su trastornada cabeza no hacía nada más que pensar lo peor. Sus noches repletas de pesadillas le impedían descansar como era debido y a estas alturas sufría de un estado constante de paranoia. Cada ruido la asustaba, cualquier acción era sospechosa y cualquier voz en su cabeza era Angerboda. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y cada vez que requería testificar un suceso se topaba con la realidad de que solamente Loki podría disipar sus dudas. Y de nuevo volvíamos al hecho de que el jotun no aceptaba sus llamadas.

La joven gruñó desesperada, cogió su celular y lo aventó a lo largo de la habitación. El objeto cayó cerca del sillón, llamando la atención de Jane y Natasha, quienes miraban el televisor en ese momento.

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Si ese imbécil cree que se puede deshacer de mí tan fácil, tendrá que pensarlo dos veces! – estalló Darcy dirigiéndose al ascensor. Jane se puso de pie y dio un paso en su dirección, mas la Viuda Negra la agarró del brazo deteniéndola. La muchacha oprimió con impaciencia el botón para llamar al aparato. No obstante, cuando las puertas se abrieron, chocó de lleno contra Steve.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el capitán extrañado.

- A patear el trasero de Loki – señaló Darcy, tratando de pasarlo sin ningún éxito, pues el rubio la tomó de los hombros, la giró y la encaminó al sillón.

- Pensé que había quedado claro ayer que es imposible que salgas de aquí – declaró Steve sentándola a unos centímetros de Jane.

Darcy bufó molesta, rememorando su infructuoso intento de escape del día anterior. Lo más lejos que alcanzó a llegar fue el lobby. JARVIS había cerrado las puertas del edificio, incluso impidiéndole la salida a los trabajadores que disfrutaban de su hora de descanso. Tres horas acontecieron con la muchacha dando vueltas por la recepción hasta que Steve y Natasha decidieron que era suficiente y la llevaron casi a la fuerza de regreso al piso de Thor.

- Ok, este es el problema – habló Darcy – La primera vez que Loki y yo fuimos al cine. No sé si aceptó acompañarme porque le prometí algún favor sexual que tus santos oídos no pueden escuchar o porque estaba aburrido y quería hacerle bromas a los demás espectadores.

Los tres se vieron entre sí con un aire de impotencia.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? – la cuestionó Steve, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella.

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó Darcy – Tuve que hacer esa cosa con mi lengua que le gusta para que accediera a nuestra primer foto.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jane tomada por sorpresa.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – inquirió Steve calmado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que Loki, el señor "soy mejor que tú, estúpida mortal", iba a fotografiarse conmigo sólo por el gusto de hacerlo? – soltó Darcy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Muy bien – asintió Steve – Nat, ¿me podrías pasar el teléfono, por favor?

La agente estiró su brazo hacia el mencionado aparato, ubicado sobre una mesita al lado derecho del sillón, lo tomó en su mano y se lo entregó a Steve.

- JARVIS, por favor, comunícame con Thor – pidió Rogers, colocando el teléfono sobre su oído. Era suficiente. Si querían evitar que su amiga se perdiera a sí misma, era necesario que Loki comenzara a cooperar.

- Enseguida, capitán Rogers – respondió JARVIS.

- Buenas noches – saludó la cansada voz de Thor del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, Thor. Soy Steve. Pásame a Loki. No me importa si está dormido – habló en tono de orden el soldado.

El hombre escuchó unos segundos de estática y voces amortiguadas, antes de que la voz de Loki resonara en su oído.

- ¿Qué necesita, capitán? – preguntó Loki con apatía.

- Loki, Darcy… - pronunció Steve, mas fue interrumpido por Darcy, la cual le arrebató el teléfono.

- ¡Y EL SEÑOR AL FIN RESPONDE EL MALDITO TELEFONO! – gritó Darcy histérica, alejándose de sus amigos para que no le quitaran su medio de comunicación - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PENSATE QUE TE IBAS A DESHACER DE MÍ TAN FÁCIL?! ¡OH NO, PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡A DARCY LEWIS NADIE LA TRATA COMO UN OBJETO DESHECHABLE! ¡NI SI QUIERA EL MALDITO DIOS DEL ENGAÑO! ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES…

Natasha, salida de la nada, le quitó el teléfono y concluyó la llamada. Acto seguido, volvió a su lugar en el sillón y continuó contemplando el televisor como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡PÚDRANSE! – gritó Darcy fuera de sí, para después abandonar el penthouse utilizando las escaleras.

Steve soltó un audible suspiró, sentándose en el sillón con una mano en su frente. Por su parte, Jane fue tras la joven, prontamente alcanzándola en la entrada al piso de Thor.

- ¡Darcy, eso no estuvo bien! – la reprendió mientras ambas entraban a la sala de estar - ¡Loki…

- ¡¿Puedes parar con la maldita hipocresía, Jane?! – giró sobre sus talones encarándola – ¡¿De cuándo a acá Loki es tu persona favorita?! ¡Lo odias! ¡Lo quieres muerto! ¡Deja de fingir que te importa!

- Yo no… - empezó Jane.

- ¡¿Por qué no eres feliz?! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Loki es una porquería! ¡Celebra! ¡Restriégamelo en la cara! – la apremió Darcy - ¡Deja esta maldita farsa de buena amiga porque nadie te lo cree, perra! ¡Yo no te importo! ¡Nunca te he importado! ¡Yo sólo soy la estúpida niña que buscas cuando el resto del mundo te da la maldita espalda, Foster! – levantó sus brazos en son de festejó - ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¡La doctora Jane Foster! – dio un paso hacia ella, quedando a un palmo de distancia de Jane - ¡Yo estuve ahí cuando Thor se largó prometiéndote que volvería! ¡Estuve ahí cuando Erick te abandonó y te dijo que estabas loca por enamorarte de un alienígena caído del cielo! ¡Estuve ahí cada día de ese maldito año y medio que tu novio espacial tardó en volver! ¡Te seguí a Nueva York! ¡Deje mi familia, mi escuela, mi vida para ir tras de ti! ¡Estuve ahí cada vez que necesitabas hablar, cada vez que te ponías a llorar como una ridícula quinceañera! ¡¿Tú dónde estuviste cuándo te necesitaba?! ¡¿Dónde estuviste hace semanas cuando me estaba desmoronando?! ¡¿Cuándo Angerboda empezó a meterse en mi cabeza?! ¡¿Cuándo Loki hizo su estúpida propuesta?! ¡¿Cuándo terminaba cada noche sintiéndome como una puta?! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS, FOSTER!? ¡NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UNA PERRA CONVENENCIERA, HIPÓCRITA Y FRACASADA! ¡ERES LA MISMA BASURA QUE LOKI!

Con una fuerte bofetada que resonó en la habitación, Jane tiró al suelo a la muchacha. A continuación, se dio la media vuelta, indignada y con los ojos vidriosos, y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Darcy completamente sola.

* * *

Un incomodo y pesado silencio dominaba el penthouse de la Torre Stark esa mañana durante el desayuno. La tensión provocada por la discusión del día anterior entre Jane y Darcy era palpable y ninguno de los intentos de Steve y Clint por aligerar el ambiente daba efecto. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas estratégicamente una en cada orilla de la barra, Darcy con cara de pocos amigos y la astrofísica visiblemente dolida. La mujer había tratado de arreglar la situación esa mañana cuando despertaron, mas la joven ni siquiera prestó atención a sus "buenos días".

La puerta del elevador se abrió de par en par, permitiéndole el acceso al dueño del edificio. Tony Stark posó sus ojos en los reunidos en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

- Vaya, ¿qué pasó? ¿Alguien se murió? - preguntó el billonario caminando hacia la barra. Natasha le hizo una seña con la cabeza que bien podría ser traducida como "no es un buen momento". Stark hizo caso omiso a ello - ¡Buenas noticias!

- ¿Terminaste el aparato que protegerá a Darcy? - inquirió en tono esperanzador Steve.

- Aún no - respondió Tony. La desilusión fue clara en la faz de Jane y Steve. Stark se aproximó a Darcy y le pasó un brazo por los hombros - Te tengo un regalo, chica taser. Una película. Sé que te gustara.

- ¿Con eso quieres compensar que en lo que se refiere a magia eres un inútil? - preguntó Darcy con veneno.

- Darcy - la regañó Steve.

- No, no, Steve, la señorita aquí tiene razón - la defendió Tony - Llamémoslo premio de consolación. Anda, veámosla.

- No, gracias - negó Darcy, apartando el brazo del billonario.

- Vamos, no es muy larga, además, sé que te encantará - la trató de convencer Tony - Mira, dame gusto y te prometo que te contactaré con el idiota de Loki para que terminen su plática de ayer. ¿Trato hecho?

Darcy lo pensó por un momento, se puso de pie y fue hacia el sillón, seguida de cerca por Iron Man. Los dos tomaron asiento, Jane giró en su banco con el objeto de ver la pantalla y Steve se levantó de su asiento y se colocaba atrás del respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados. Tony le dio la orden a JARVIS de que corriera la película. La imagen en el televisor cambió, mostrando el interior de una conocida celda. En ella, un desaliñado Loki estaba sentado en la cama con su mirada perdida en el techo. Un sonido lo hizo enderezarse y girar su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, cuyo marco atravesó segundos más tarde Darcy con su maleta al hombro. La muchacha se enderezó en el sillón sorprendida. Era la grabación de su primer encuentro con Loki, la vez que Thor le solicitó que le entregara personalmente los libros que había traído para su entretenimiento. Era como ver una de esas películas que has visto tantas veces que sabes exactamente los diálogos de los personajes y sus reacciones al punto de que actúas a la par de ellos. Las preguntas de Loki, las respuestas de ella. Las amenazas veladas, la indiferencia. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba. La Darcy de la televisión se despidió y abandonó la celda anti-Hulk, quedando solo Loki, quien no tardó en ponerse a leer.

La escena cambió. Era su segunda vista a Loki, la primera después de que aceptara el ofrecimiento de trabajo de Fury. Ese intercambio de palabras sería el único que tendría con el jotun en los siguientes cinco días, cuando al fin se decidiera en entablar plática con él.

_- ¿Ahora me hablarás de las cualidades que convierten a tu raza en una especie única? – cuestionó Loki aburrido, devolviendo su atención a su libro._

_- Nah, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo – señaló Darcy – Es sólo que no creo que sea tan simple, ¿sabes? No todo es negro y blanco, mucho menos gris, eso sería bastante ridículo – Loki arqueó una ceja confundido sin voltear a ver a la joven – Lo que quiero decir es que nada puede ser completamente malo, ni completamente bueno. Es cierto que la humanidad tiene muchos defectos, pero también posee virtudes. Si sólo te vas a concentrar en lo malo, jamás podrás notar y disfrutar las cosas buenas y que realmente valen la pena. Tú forma de ver la vida es muy cerrada._

La siguiente visita auguraba ser tan aburrida como las demás.

_- Haces magia, ¿verdad? – comenzó Darcy – Eso te convierte en un mago, ¿no?, como Harry Potter. _

_- Desconozco a este "Harry Potter", pero personalmente prefiero el término hechicero, mortal ingenua – estableció Loki._

Un vació en su estomago se formó junto con un nudo en su garganta. No recordaba que Loki fuera tan entusiasta al relatarle sobre sus poderes. Tampoco recordaba que fuera tan paciente al describirle Asgard, mientras ella dibujaba un bosquejo en su computadora del palacio. Y la forma tan apasionada en que describía hasta el más mínimo detalle de los Nueve Reinos. El cierto desencanto con que hablaba de su hogar de la infancia. La primera sincera risa que escuchó emerger de él. Era extraño, porque ese Loki chocaba estrepitosamente contra el Loki en su cabeza. En su cabeza, él era frío e incapaz de transmitir algún sentimiento. En su cabeza, el nunca se había dado el tiempo, ni el interés de prestarle atención.

_- No crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Thor – le recriminó Darcy, soltando su mochila sobre la mesa. Loki rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Abogarás por él? – preguntó Loki taciturno – Preferiría hablar de otro tema que no fuera el imbécil de Thor._

La muchacha posó una mano sobre su cuello, sabiendo exactamente cómo concluía esa escena.

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa tu maldita opinión? – escupió Loki, posando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa – Eres una patética humana, insignificante y estúpida, una anomalía en esta despreciable organización. No eres nada, absolutamente nada en comparación a mí. Si yo quisiera podría hacerte pedazos, miembro por miembro y disfrutar cada uno de tus gritos de suplica y de dolor._

_- ¿Así? – brincó Darcy, poniéndose de pie iracunda y causando que su cara y la de Loki quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia - Pues tú no eres nada más que un patético perdedor, frustrado con la vida. ¿Te crees superior a mí? – lanzó una carcajada - Me das lastima, Loki, porque sin importar cuánto lo intentes siempre serás el segundo lugar en todo, la sombra de Thor, un monstruo…_

Darcy ahogó un grito, sus ojos entornados. Esperaba ver a Loki asfixiándola. Esperaba ver su forcejeó por liberarse. Esperaba oír su voz exigiéndole que muriera. Mas, en lugar de eso, sus ojos observaron a un estático Loki, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, y a ella misma extrañamente tranquila. Thor y Steve irrumpieron en la cámara separándolos y ella escapó a toda velocidad del lugar. A estas alturas conocía tan bien a Loki como para reconocer las emociones en sus facciones. Culpa, remordimiento.

La escena cambio de nuevo. Ahora Loki se encontraba acostado en la cama en estado catatónico. Darcy puso un poco de música y el moreno se quedó dormido. Tiempo después, Jane apareció en el sitio y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la celda. La siguiente escena no fue tan diferente con ella sentada en la mesa y la suave cadencia de la música saturando el ambiente.

_- ¿Por qué? – repitió Loki interrumpiendo a Darcy en tono amenazante - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te mandó? ¿Qué ganas al venir? ¿Quieres información? ¿Quieres ponerme de tu lado y del de tus amigos? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, estúpida mortal?! _

Darcy dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato, se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en la de Loki.

_- Número 1, mi nombre es Darcy – habló la joven con seriedad – Número 2, no ganó nada al venir aquí. Me peleé con mis amigos y cabe la posibilidad de que termines asesinándome, como a Coulson o a todas esas personas inocentes. Número 3, si estás de nuestro lado o del de los chitauri, no me importa. Número 4, nunca he tratado de sacarte información y tú no puedes darme nada que me interese. Número 5, nadie me mandó, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Y número 6, tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero hay personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta o ya puedo disfrutar de mi desayuno en paz? – al no recibir respuesta, continuó desayunando._

Loki mantuvo su vista sobre Darcy y una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios.

_- Ah, por cierto… perdón – se disculpó Darcy viéndolo a los ojos una vez más con un poco de culpa. La sonrisa en los labios de Loki desapareció – Por todo lo que te dije la última vez. Me hiciste enojar y tengo un extraordinario talento para herir a las personas cuando estoy enojada. Lo lamento – Darcy sonrió levemente – No creo que seas un perdedor, sólo creo que si no has logrado nada de lo que te has propuesto hasta ahora es porque realmente no te interesaba. Cuando alguien desea algo con todas sus fuerzas, lo hace realidad sin importar nada. En cuanto a lo de ser la sombra de Thor… bueno, eso es una tontería. Los dos son completamente diferentes, ni siquiera hay un punto de comparación. Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro. Y… no creo que seas un monstruo. Si lo fueras, ya me habrías matado._

Y entonces, el instante cambió. Darcy llevaba consigo su colección de libros de Harry Potter. La muchacha instó a Loki a leerlos. Lo siguiente era un airado debate sobre la creación de J.K. Rowling. La Darcy actual no pudo evitar reír cuando el Loki en el televisor declaró que Severus Snape era un "imbécil" y la Darcy en la imagen se llevaba una mano al pecho ofendida diciendo "No acabas de decir eso". De Harry Potter, pasaron a otro tipo de literatura. Economía, política, religión. Series de televisión, películas, música. Poco a poco los recuerdos se mostraban más claros en la cabeza de Darcy. Con cada visita, con cada platica, con cada discusión, con cada sonrisa, con cada risa.

- El siguiente es mi favorito – señaló Tony con un tazón de palomitas en su regazo.

Darcy se cuestionó sobre la procedencia de la botana, pues no se había percatado de ningún movimiento a su lado. Tampoco notó cuando Steve se sentó a su otro lado en el sillón o cuando Natasha se colocó en el reposabrazos de la izquierda. Jane y Clint continuaban en la barra, la primera con una expresión difícil de descifrar y el segundo con un semblante endurecido. La muchacha devolvió su vista al frente para contemplar el momento favorito del billonario. La Darcy de las grabaciones había vuelto a la celda anti-Hulk después de que los chitauri la atacaran. Observó cómo Loki se alzaban de su cama y se acercaba a ella cuestionándola. Como le ordenaba que le mostrase su brazo. Como la jalaba para revisar la marca infringida por sus atacantes. Como exigía que Thor le trajera las imágenes de los campos de cultivo. Como le explicaba la naturaleza del veneno y el plan de Thanos.

_- ¿Voy a morir? – murmuró Darcy pálida y sin aire. Loki se giró y la miró colérico._

_- ¡ESTE INSERVIBLE PLANETA PUEDE EXPLOTAR SI QUIERE, PERO A TI NO TE VA A PASAR NADA! – gritó Loki fuera de sí - ¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!_

La sorpresa era visible en los rostros de Steve, Jane y Clint. Incluso en el estoico semblante de la Viuda Negra resaltaba una ceja tenuemente arqueada.

En la siguiente escena, estaban los dos en el cuarto de Steve. La calma con que le habló. La delicadeza con que cogió su brazo. El frenar su veneno con ayuda de su energía vital. Y luego, la producción del antídoto. La vez que lo enfrentó advirtiéndole que si no le otorgaba la cura también a Pepper ella no la tomaría. Las interminables horas en el laboratorio, realizando las pocas tareas que Loki le instruía. Horas de pláticas sin sentido. De un hermoso silencio que decía más que mil palabras.

_- Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de Thor vestido de novia? Eso tiene que ser cierto – cuestionó Darcy, alzando su cabeza de una tableta electrónica. Loki sonrió divertido - ¡Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo!_

_- Uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, debo admitir – señaló Loki con burla mezclando el contenido del caldero con un una vara metálica. La muchacha estalló en carcajadas._

_- ¡Oh, a Jane le encantara escuchar eso! – exclamó Darcy con un mano en el estomago, para continuar riendo sin control._

No obstante, las risas se convirtieron en estridentes toces. Darcy recordaba la falta de aire. Recordaba la sangre en su boca. Recordaba haber sido cargada y llevada a la enfermería de la Torre. Mas su cabeza, concentrada en el inesperado ataque de tos, jamás había registrado las acciones de Loki. Su voz pidiéndole a JARVIS que buscara ayuda. Sus manos sobre sus brazos. Su voz diciéndole, exigiéndole que respirara. Fue cuestión de minutos para que Steve y Thor hicieran acto de aparición y se la llevaran. En cuanto estuvo solo en el inmenso laboratorio, presa de la ira, Loki lanzó uno a uno contra la pared varios recipientes de cristal, antes de terminar apoyado en una de las paredes y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Pasó algunos minutos allí, inmóvil, se puso de pie y volvió a su trabajo.

La escena cambió al momento en que, horas más tarde, Darcy regresó a la estación de trabajo acompañada de Thor, quien cargaba un pequeño sillón. Loki no dijo gran cosa y la muchacha tampoco.

_- Tony se dio por vencido – anunció Darcy acurrucándose en el sillón – Está con Pepper. _

El Dios del Engaño le daba la espalda, por lo cual no pudo ver la imperceptible mueca de dolor en su cara.

A continuación, el tiempo saltó unas cuantas horas. Loki había terminado con el antídoto y la despertaba para que lo ingiriera. Esa reacción inicial, cuando creyeron que había sido un fracaso, la desesperación, la cólera en Loki; la desilusión, la desesperanza en ella. Era como volverlo a revivir todo.

_- Loki – lo llamó volteándolo a ver. En medio de su desesperación, el Dios del Engaño falló en escucharla - ¡Loki! – aumentó el tono de voz, aún sin llamar su atención - ¡LOKI!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Loki fuera de sí, girándose para encararla. Darcy alzó su brazo en el aire, mostrando el dorso de este. Loki acortó la distancia entre los dos y sujetó la muñeca de la mujer. La cicatriz había desparecido - Funcionó – masculló incrédulo._

_- ¡Funcionó! – clamó Darcy eufórica._

El abrazo que tomó por sorpresa y congeló a Loki, causó la misma impresión en todos los espectadores, exceptuando a Tony y ella. Su efusivo gracias, los segundos que permanecieron estáticos con sus ojos clavados en los del otro.

Y ahora se hallaban en la sala de estar del penthouse.

_- Volveré a Asgard mañana a primera hora – rompió el silencio Loki sin encarar a la joven._

El sonido del control remoto cayendo al suelo retumbó en ambas estancias, en la televisión y en la realidad. Un indeseable peso presionaba el pecho de Darcy y realmente no sabía el por qué.

_- Te voy a extrañar – confesó Darcy alzando la cabeza. Loki la volteó a ver incrédulo._

_- ¿Perdón? – habló Loki. Darcy sonrió con desánimo._

_- No puedo negarlo, me caes bien – admitió Darcy con simpleza – Odio cuando eres un idiota y creo que necesitas algunas sesiones de terapia, pero me agradas – un momento de silencio – Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos. En un universo paralelo, por supuesto. Uno en el que tú no vivas en Asgard y yo no viva aquí; y tú no seas un dios y yo una mortal; y tú no odies a los de mi especie y yo no deteste a los imbéciles con aires de grandeza; y todo sea perfecto y nada explote con la simple idea de ser amigos – su sonrisa se acentuó – Ese sería un increíble universo paralelo._

"El mejor universo, sin lugar a dudas" pensó Darcy con los ojos vidriosos, mientras admiraba a su yo del pasado y a Loki viendo la trilogía de Star Wars. Una ligera risa combinada con un sollozo escapó sus labios cuando el jotun soltó un audible "¿Qué?" en la parte donde Dath Vader le confiesa a Luke que es su padre.

La siguiente escena le dio escalofríos y deseos de vomitar. Era ella corriendo de un lado al otro en el destruido penthouse y Jane atrapada debajo del televisor. Jane perdió el conocimiento y casi al instante apareció el protagonista de la mayoría de sus pesadillas: Thanos.

- Fíjate bien – le susurró Tony en el oído.

Darcy le dedicó una rápida mirada confusa. Acto seguido, se concentró en la pantalla. Thanos levantó el ahora báculo de Loki, la apuntó y disparó contra ella. Una potente luz verde iluminó el penthouse, convirtiendo al Titán en una estatua de hielo y cubriendo con una escarcha paredes y techo. La imagen se congeló.

- ¿Lo notaste? – inquirió Tony. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- La luz surgió de ella – señaló Barton aún desde la barra. Jane había abandonado su puesto y ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de Tony – de su pecho.

- Que buen ojo, Barton – lo felicitó Stark – JARVS, repítelo por favor. Haz un acercamiento y que sea en cámara lenta.

JARVIS cumplió con las órdenes de su creador. Y en ese instante, Darcy lo vio. Su collar. El collar que Loki le regalaría casi un mes después colgaba de su cuello. _Es un regalo. Una muestra de mi aprecio, de mi deseo de protegerte_. Delgados ríos de lágrimas iniciaron su descenso por sus mejillas. Loki se hizo presente en la escena. Habló con la estatua de Thanos y giró sobre sus talones para ir por ella. Tras su negativa de acompañarlo, el hombre se agachó con el fin de revisar a Jane, la liberó de la opresión del televisor y la curó con su magia.

La imagen en la siguiente escena se movía trepidantemente y pronto supieron el por qué. Se trataba de la cámara integrada a la armadura de Iron Man.

_- Señor, es imposible que usted o el señor Thor lleguen a tiempo – informó la siempre propia voz de JARVIS._

_- Para Iron Man y el Dios del Trueno no hay imposibles – refutó Tony._

El pequeño punto negro que Stark perseguía desapareció de la nada y el hombre se detuvo en el aire.

_- ¿Qué demonios? – masculló Tony._

La silueta de Thor pasó a su lado, volando en picada hacia el suelo e Iron Man fue tras él. Ambos aterrizaron casi al mismo tiempo a pocos metros de donde Loki y una inconsciente Darcy se encontraban. Se aproximaron rápidamente.

_- No te permito que mueras – se oyó la voz de Loki a lo lejos - No he terminado contigo, así que no puedes perecer ahora. Vas a despertar y vas a vivir. ¿Me escuchaste, Darcy? Vas a despertar porque, si no lo haces, aniquilaré a cada ser humano y desapareceré este despreciable planeta de la faz del universo ¿Me escuchaste, Darcy? Tienes que despertar. Despierta ¡Despierta, patética humana! ¡DESPIERTA!_

La muchacha volvió a la vida, aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de contener.

Y de esa derruida calle de Nueva York, pasaron al interior de su cubículo en la Torre Stark. Loki apareció de la nada para saludarla, marchándose minutos más tarde aburrido. Encuentros en los pasillos, en el lobby. La vez que se transformó en Lady Loki. La vez que la teletransportó a su casa para que pudiera arribar a tiempo a la gala en favor de los cuerpos de policía y bomberos de Nueva York. Las múltiples veces que se retiraron juntos para comer en algún lugar. La vez que discutieron en la recepción por el asunto del cabello verde. Las incontables veces que se negó a su propuesta. Y la última escena. Un momento en que Darcy no figuraba. Se trataba de una conversación entre Loki y Tony.

_- Requiero de tu asistencia, Stark - soltó Loki de la nada. El aludido lo volteó a ver con incredulidad, para después adquirir su patentada mueca de superioridad. El asgardiano rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Y qué necesita el poderoso dios de este simple, inteligente, rico y sexy mortal? - cuestionó Tony. _

_- Recomiéndame un restaurante - ordenó Loki, tomando asiento en uno de los tantos bancos del laboratorio - El mejor._

_- ¿Ocasión? - inquirió Tony._

_- Irrelevante - respondió Loki._

_- No realmente - argumento Tony - Depende de la ocasión el tipo de restaurante. Si es una reunión de negocios, hay uno en la 47 que cuenta con una cava de vinos impresionante. Una reunión familiar... creo que lo mejor sería el penthouse, ya sabes, para evitar que gente inocente quede en el camino del martillo y de la varita del destino. Amigos, un bar suena como una mejor opción. Cita romántica, el de la 56 le encanta a Pepper por su excesivo uso de velas aromáticas y el lindo balcón con vista a Central Park. Así que, ¿ocasión?_

_- ¿El de la 56 es el mismo al que Thor llevó a Foster en San Valentín? - preguntó Loki con interés._

_- Una cena romántica, ¿eh? - dijo en tono burlón Stark - No me digas que tú y Darcy ya cerraron el trato._

_- Una vez más, mi relación con Darcy no es de tu incumbencia y no, no es una cena romántica - aclaró Loki estoico, poniéndose de pie - Te agradecería, pero eso sólo aumentaría tu inflado ego. Nos vemos, Stark. _

El televisor se fue a negro y el único sonido en todo el penthouse era la estática que emanaba del aparato. Tony se enderezó, colocó el tazón de palomitas sobre la mesa de centro y volvió su cabeza hacia Darcy.

- Eso es todo lo que tengo – apuntó Stark, ganándose la atención de todos – Sé que no es mucho comparado con todo lo que habrán hecho fuera de estas cuatro paredes, pero es algo – tomó la mano izquierda de Darcy entre las suyas – Ese es Loki, Darcy. El Loki que conoces. El que es tu amigo. El que te ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedes contar. El verdadero Loki. No la invención de Angerboda. Esta es la realidad, chica, y está grabada en video para que la veas una y otra vez cada vez que necesites recordarla. ¿Ok?

La castaña se lanzó sobre el billonario en un abrazo, que el hombre le devolvió gustoso.

- Gracias, Tony – agradeció Darcy, separándose de Stark.

- Cuando quieras – sonrió Tony – Ah, y sería de mucha ayuda que intercedieras por mí ante tu hombre. Creo que actualmente estoy en el número dos de su lista y la verdad no quiero imaginar lo mal que quedará Pepper si muero.

Darcy se echó a reír con alegría, secando la humedad en sus mejillas.

* * *

Marcó con lentitud el número del celular de Thor, llevó la bocina del teléfono a su oreja y aguardó nerviosa a escuchar la voz del heredero de Asgard.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la voz de Thor.

- Hey, Darcy aquí – regresó el saludo la muchacha, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón de la sala de estar del piso perteneciente al asgardiano. Se escucharon movimientos del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Deseas hablar con mi hermano? – preguntó Thor.

- No, no vaya a enloquecer otra vez – negó Darcy, percibiendo como las lágrimas se formaban de nuevo en sus ojos – Eh… sólo… quería pedirle perdón por mi llamada de ayer. Yo… perdí la cabeza un momento… literal. No era mi intención.

- ¿En verdad no quieres que te comunique con él? – inquirió Thor con calma – Está despierto.

- No, sólo… sólo dile que lo extraño y que… que espero que pronto se recupere – pidió Darcy, las lagrimas escapando de las comisuras de sus ojos – Dile que lo a… que lo quiero mucho. ¿Si?

- Con gusto le transmitiré tu mensaje – manifestó Thor.

- Genial – pronunció Darcy – Me despido. Nos vemos luego.

Sin esperar a que Thor le respondiera, la muchacha concluyó con la llamada. Fijó su vista en los ventanales que daban una envidiable panorámica de Nueva York. Tras observar los videos preparados por Tony, se apreciaba más tranquila. Su cabeza y recuerdos estaban más claros que en semanas y únicamente rezaba a todos los dioses existentes en el universo que se mantuvieran de esa manera. Advirtió el eco de unos ligeros pasos acercarse a ella y detenerse a corta distancia.

- ¿Estás bien, Darcy? – preguntó Jane detrás de ella. La joven secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Tan bien como se puede estar cuando una loca te convierte en una bipolar – exteriorizó Darcy en son de broma.

Jane acortó la distancia entre ellas y se acomodó a su lado en el reposabrazos. Las dos contemplaron la vista desde los ventanales en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Darcy decidió hablar.

- Perdón – se disculpó la muchacha. Jane giró su cabeza hacia ella con un marcado abatimiento – Por lo de anoche… Fui una perra… Lo siento.

- Una perra con mucha razón – puntualizó Jane entristecida – Este último año he sido la peor amiga del mundo, Darce.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Foster. No digas eso – la rebatió Darcy posando sus ojos en su acompañante.

- Es la verdad – aceptó Jane – Las amigas deben apoyarse mutuamente. Tú siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando mis decisiones eran locuras. ¿Y yo qué hice? Te di la espalda cuando más necesitabas de mi soporte. Te dejé sola. ¿Con que confianza ibas a venir a platicar conmigo sobre lo que ocurría con Loki si cada vez que me hablabas de él yo no hacía nada más que despotricar en su contra? ¿Cómo ibas a sentirte segura sabiendo que te restregaría en la cara tus errores? – suspiró con pesadez – No, Darcy. Aquí la única perra he sido yo. Estaba tan ciega por mi odio y rencor hacia Loki, que no quise ver nada más. No podía aceptar que él fuera capaz de… hacer algo bueno. De comportarse decentemente. Pero… esos videos… lo que me has contado… es… es difícil de creer que se trate de la misma persona que intentó conquistar a nuestra raza hace cuatro años.

- Es la misma persona – señaló Darcy.

- Si, es un hombre de muchas facetas – admitió Jane con una leve sonrisa.

- Eso es decir poco – expresó Darcy entretenida – Es como una maldita montaña rusa emocional.

- Pero tú no tienes problema con ello – indicó Jane. La muchacha negó con la cabeza. La astrofísica suspiró por la nariz y abrazó de lado a su amiga – Lo amas, ¿no?

- Con todo mi corazón – confesó Darcy con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de la mujer – Lo cual es malo, porque no creo que él sienta lo mismo.

La suplicante voz de Loki llamando a Darcy entre sus sueños resonó en la mente de Foster y la astrofísica no pudo evitar sonreír derrotada.

- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez al final no sea la única que se case con un sexy dios nórdico – comentó Jane. Darcy bufó divertida.

- Y vaya que son sexys – enunció Darcy apreciativa.

Jane negó con la cabeza contenta. Era increíble tener a su amiga de vuelta.

* * *

Tres días. Tres días había tardado en traspasar la seguridad de la llamada Torre Stark. Ese patético humano conocido como Iron Man sabía proteger sus intereses, sin embargo, sus escudos no eran infalibles y en cuanto localizó su punto débil lo demás fue tan sencillo como respirar. Ahora, estaba de pie, envuelta por las sombras de la noche, a un lado de la inmensa cama que Darcy y Jane Foster compartían. Las dos mortales dormían pacíficamente, cada una en su lado. Una tétrica y sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era hora de acabar con la paz y, de paso, la poca sanidad mental que le sobraba a su querida mascota.

* * *

Un sonoro gemido le espantó el sueño a Jane y el inesperado movimiento a su derecha terminó por despertarla. Se sentó en la cama y volteó a ver a su amiga con una ceja levantada. La muchacha se movía frenéticamente, lanzando patadas y manotazos a un enemigo invisible. La astrofísica se acercó a ella y, evadiendo los golpes, posó su mano en uno de sus hombros. La zarandeó ligeramente, repitiendo su nombre, no obstante, Darcy continuaba inmersa en su pesadilla, suplicándole, implorándole a alguien que la soltara. Jane se puso de pie y fue en busca de ayuda. Steve y Natasha, el primero acostado en el suelo en una cama para acampar y la segunda en el sillón, se unieron en ella en la habitación. Sin importar lo que intentaran, era imposible devolver a Darcy a la realidad. La joven había abandonado las súplicas y ahora gritaba a voz en cuello por ayuda, sin parar sus delirantes movimientos. Tony (con el báculo de Loki en mano), Pepper y Clint arribaron a la recámara y se sumaron a los esfuerzos por despertar a la afligida muchacha. Stark comenzó a lanzar amenazas al aire apuntando el cetro en todas direcciones, mientras Natasha comandaba al resto para que le trajeran una u otra cosa.

No obstante, todos se paralizaron en su lugar cuando el misterio de quien era el imaginario atacante se desvaneció. Un estrangulado "No, por favor, Loki. No" escapó de los labios de Darcy, acompañado de un grito que cimbró a cada uno de los reunidos en el sitio. El silencio que prosiguió, les dio la oportunidad de escuchar con claridad las atropelladas palabras de la joven y ninguno tardó mucho en conjeturar exactamente lo que Loki debía de estarle haciendo en su pesadilla. Finalmente, los movimientos de Darcy disminuyeron hasta detenerse por completo, sus gritos se transformaron en gemidos casi inaudibles. Cuando al fin creyeron que todo habría finalizado, la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, gritando. Jane y Steve trataron de contenerla, mas Darcy, renuente a cualquier tipo de contacto, se hizo paso a golpes hasta arrinconarse en una de las esquinas. A continuación, salió corriendo del cuarto seguida de cerca por los Vengadores, Jane y Pepper. Oprimió sin cansancio el botón del elevador, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Loki. Se introdujo en él y con ella Jane y Steve, quienes una vez más probaron tranquilizarla con palabras. Sin embargo, la joven no parecía percatarse ni si quiera de la presencia de sus mejores amigos.

Las puertas se abrieron y Darcy corrió en estampida hacia la entrada. Trató de abrirla de todas las formas posibles, incluso a golpes. En el momento en que comprendió que no cederían, empezó a exigir a gritos que la dejaran salir. Se lanzó contra Steve a golpes y, una vez que Tony apareció en la escena, acompañado del resto de los Vengadores y su novia, cambió su blanco, concentrándose en el billonario. Hawkeye estaba alistando un dardo tranquilizador y su pistola, cuando Jane tomó la palabra e instó al dueño del edificio a que abriera la puerta. Escudándose con sus propios brazos, el billonario accedió y dio la orden a su asistente electrónico a que abriera las puertas.

No bien se hubieron separado las dos placas de vidrio, Darcy abandonó a toda velocidad el edificio, con Steve, Jane, Natasha y Clint detrás de ella.

* * *

Combatir el cansancio era difícil cuando no contabas con una distracción. Aún más difícil cuando tu cuerpo te demandaba un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, Loki era incapaz de consentirse un momento de reposo. No después de la corta interacción que había sostenido con Darcy por vía telefónica el día anterior. Su inesperado arranque de ira era prueba suficiente de que su brillante plan de alejarla no estaba teniendo los resultados que él esperaba y al jotun le costaba un descomunal trabajo aceptar que probablemente Thor estaba en lo cierto. Con eso en mente, el Dios del Caos había aguardado todo el día a que la muchacha se comunicara de nuevo con toda la intención de platicar con ella. No obstante, una vez que recibieron la llamada de Darcy, la joven se negó a entablar una conversación con él, solicitándole a Thor que le transmitiera un mensaje que había incitado un vacio en su pecho.

El ruido de pasos y gritos mandó la atención de Loki a la puerta, al tiempo que Thor despertaba de su siesta turbado. Los pasos se acercaban y el moreno pronto pudo reconocer la voz de Darcy, el capitán Rogers y Foster. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Darcy irrumpió en la habitación completamente fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Te fuiste?! – cuestionó Darcy, colocando sus manos sobre el barandal al pie de su cama - ¡¿Tú te fuiste?! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Te fuiste?!

- Darcy, no comprendo… - empezó Loki ofuscado.

- ¡¿Respóndeme?! – exclamó Darcy - ¡¿Te fuiste?! ¡¿Tú te fuiste?!

- Darcy – la nombró Thor de pie dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¡No te me acerques! – gritó Darcy retrocediendo. El Dios del Trueno se detuvo en seco. Jane le hizo una seña para que no se moviera y la muchacha devolvió su vista a Loki - ¡Responde!

- No sé a qué te refieres, Darcy – señaló Loki, tratando de mantener la calma – Si te tranquilizas y respiras por un momento…

- ¡La noche… la noche que te grité… que te dije que no… ¿te fuiste?! ¡¿Tú te fuiste?! – interrogó Darcy - ¡¿Te fuiste, verdad?! ¡Te dije que no y te fuiste!

Loki la observó atónito buscando el sentido en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Una noche en la que ella le gritó y le dijo que no? ¿No a qué? Finalmente, la comprensión arribó a él como un balde de agua fría. Se incorporó con dificultad ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano, tomando asiento en la cama.

- Esa noche me fui, Darcy – aseguró Loki, posando una mano sobre su estomago – Te dejé sola.

- Te fuiste – repitió Darcy – No te-te quedaste. No… no… - la chica perdió el hilo de la conversación, abrazándose a ella misma y fijando su mirada en el suelo – No…

- ¿Puedo saber por qué la trajeron a aquí? – inquirió Loki, posando su colérica mirada sobre Steve, Jane y Natasha.

- Tuvo una pesadilla. Al despertar, no pudimos calmarla y ella sólo quería venir aquí así que… - explicó Jane.

- Les pareció que era una buena idea cumplir sus deseos – interrumpió Loki.

- Yo quería dormirla – manifestó la voz de Barton desde el pasillo.

- Esa suena como una brillante idea – apoyó Loki, recibiendo como respuesta un cojín catapultado a su cara.

- ¡Claro! ¡Seden a la patética e inútil mortal! – exclamó Darcy - ¡Eso quisieras, ¿no?, pedazo de basura! ¡Es tu maldito sueño, ¿no?! ¡Manténganla dormida hasta que pueda deshacerme de ella personalmente! ¡Y así no podrá contarle a nadie las porquerías que le hice! ¡¿Pues qué crees?! ¡No te funcionó porque ya todos saben que eres un maldito monstruo que me insultó, me golpeó, me usó y me violó! ¡TODOS LO SABEN! ¡¿Ahora qué harás, desgraciado?! ¡¿Cuál es tu fantástico plan?!

Rogers se aproximó a la muchacha y está reaccionó de inmediato, corriendo hacia el pequeño baño del cuarto y encerrándose en él, sin que nadie pudiera atajarla. Foster, el capitán y Thor se abalanzaron contra la puerta demandándole que saliera. Mientras tanto, Loki procesaba los últimos reclamos de Darcy. ¿Deshacerse de ella? ¿Insultarla? ¿Golpearla? ¿Usarla? ¿Violarla? ¿Qué, en el nombre del Valhalla, había hecho Angerboda con Darcy? Él era testigo de las capacidades de la hechicera, la había visto varias veces modificar recuerdos y transformar las personalidades de sus víctimas, pero éste sin duda debía de ser su trabajo más enfermizo. No quería ni siquiera imaginar el maldito caos que reinaba en la mente de Darcy en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que aún guardara cierto sentido de cordura?

Volteó su cabeza en dirección a la puerta del baño y al quinteto de idiotas que empezaban a considerar la opción de tirar la puerta.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, HORDA DE IMBECILES! - ordenó Loki con toda la fuerza de su pulmones. Los cuatro Vengadores y la astrofísica lo miraron sorprendidos, como si hubieran olvidado por completo su presencia - ¡FUERA! – reiteró, señalando con su mano la puerta para más énfasis.

- Hermano… - inició Thor.

- ¡LÁRGUENSE! – exigió Loki.

- Lo haremos en cuanto Darcy salga de ahí – puntualizó Steve.

- Ustedes han demostrado que son incapaces de controlarla – les recriminó Loki.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho? – le recriminó Steve – Nosotros hemos pasado los últimos tres días conteniendo a Darcy, mientras lo único que tú has hecho es desentenderte. Posiblemente Angerboda esté exagerando los hechos, pero a mi parecer no distas mucho del monstruo en las pesadillas de Darcy.

Loki sonrió con sorna.

- Ese comentario en verdad me hirió profundamente, capitán, debería de cuidar más su boca – escupió Loki – Ahora salgan de aquí. No me obliguen a utilizar la fuerza bruta porque saben que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Thor frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano. Acto seguido, urgió a todos a que abandonaran la habitación. Rogers y Foster acataron la instrucción a regañadientes, mas todos se marcharon del cuarto, dejando solos a Loki y Darcy. El Dios del Engaño cerró los ojos, suspiró, apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie de golpe. El dolor en su abdomen, aunado al mareo por el cambio de posición, por poco lo tira al suelo, sin embargo logró conservar un poco de equilibrio. Dio un tambaleante paso en dirección a la puerta, cogiéndose con fuerza el estomago.

* * *

Voces. Miles de voces, todas al mismo tiempo, taladrándole la cabeza. Recuerdos. Una mezcla sin sentido y sin forma. Y un solo protagonista. Quería concentrarse, quería serenarse, pero no podía. No podía porque nada tenía sentido. Porque su mente era un reverendo torbellino que le quitaba el aire. No podía porque sabía que si bajaba la guardia aunque sea un momento terminaría inconsciente en una de las tantas camas del ala médica, encerrada como un ave en la Torre Stark, sufriría otra pesadilla o, en el peor de los casos, Angerboda aparecería de la nada para darle el tiro de gracia. Ninguna de esas opciones le agradaba, en especial la última.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo respingar y abrazar con más fuerza sus rodillas.

- Darcy – oyó la inconfundible voz de Loki a través de la superficie de madera - Darcy, por favor, abre la puerta.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, hundiéndola detrás de sus rodillas.

* * *

- Darcy... - pronunció Loki recargándose de lado sobre la puerta.

Los apagados sollozos de la muchacha alcanzaron su fino oído. Suspiró una vez más y se deslizó hasta el suelo, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de pie. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las palabras eran un instrumento prácticamente inútil en casos como estos. Además, ¿qué podría decirle que la tranquilizara? Reconfortar a los demás no era su fuerte. Su especialidad era destruir sus espíritus, convirtiéndolos en polvo. ¿Qué planeaba conseguir con todo esto? Rogers y Foster tenían más probabilidades de convencer a su amiga de salir. Él... ¿cuál era su plan? ¿Tocar la puerta hasta que abriera? ¿Suplicarle? ¿Amenazarla? No, nada de eso funcionaría. ¿Entonces qué? Había probado de todo para arreglar su rota relación con Darcy… O tal vez, no todo.

- Esa noche, yo llegué a tu casa mientras tu preparabas la cena - relató Loki - No estoy seguro de que platillo se trataba. Sinceramente, no me interesaba. Yo iba en busca de algo más. Sexo.

Sinceridad. Eso era lo que le faltaba. La principal razón por la que su amistad con Darcy se había arruinado era por su falta de honestidad. Con la mujer. Con él mismo.

- Quise convencerte, mas te negaste - prosiguió - No escuche tus negativas y te enfureciste. Me empujaste y gritaste. Decidí marcharme y así lo hice. Me fui, Darcy. Te dejé sola - recargo su cabeza en la superficie de madera - No debí hacerlo. Debí quedarme para platicar el asunto, pero no lo hice - esperó en silencio algún tipo de reacción, sin recibir ninguna - Sé que en este momento te cuesta creerme y sé que poco tiene que ver Angerboda en ello. Te lastimé, Darcy, lo sé, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que jamás te provocaría daño intencionalmente. Jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras. Yo te a... aprecio, Darcy. Eres lo más... Eres lo único que tengo. Yo no... no puedo perderte. Por eso nunca haría algo que te pusiera en riesgo. Por eso te regalé el collar. Sé que mi actitud ha dejado mucho que desear estas semanas. Lo sé. Pero... tienes que creerme, Darcy. Yo te...

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? ¿Por qué su afamada lengua decidía fallarle justo ahora? Eran dos simples palabras. Te amo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pronunciarlas?

- La-la foto, la-la primer foto que nos tomamos… - traspasó la sollozante voz de Darcy la puerta - ¿po-por qué te-te fotografiaste con-conmigo?

Loki alzó la cabeza al techo. Una mentira no vendría nada mal en ese momento.

- Vi tus álbumes – respondió – Cada foto… era un representación de todo lo que es parte de tu vida. Lo que es importante. Yo… no pude evitarlo. Debía estar ahí.

- E-el día que-que destruiste mi departamento… - habló Darcy.

- Acababa de encontrarme con Thor – declaró Loki – Estaba furioso y me desquité con tus pertenencias.

- Yo-yo-yo me-me acerque y-y te abracé – tartamudeó Darcy – y-y-y…

- Yo te respondí, te abracé – señaló Loki – No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos unidos. Nos separamos cuando tu reloj para horno empezó a sonar.

- Por la lasaña – dijo Darcy – Se quemó.

- Y yo me reí como un maniático – recordó Loki. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escuchar una risa ahogada de parte de su amiga – Tú arreglaste la cena, mientras yo reconstruía tu sala de estar. Cenamos y observamos las Dos Torres.

- Los-los árboles parlantes te-te gustaron y-y usaste tu-tu magia para darle vida a-a todos los de Central Park – señaló Darcy.

- Le sacaste una foto a la cara de Fury, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Loki.

Otra risita, seguida de un incomodo silencio.

- E-en mi cumpleaños… – enunció Darcy.

Su cumpleaños. Loki agradeció que hubiera una puerta de por medio entre los dos, porque estaba seguro de que en ese instante era la personificación del deseo homicida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa desgraciada bruja a corromper ese recuerdo? ¿Cómo si quiera osó estropear un momento tan sagrado?

- ¿Loki? – lo nombró la muchacha. El hombre inhaló y exhaló lentamente con el afán de recuperar la compostura. Ya contaría con el tiempo suficiente para planear con lujo de detalle la muerte de Angerboda.

- Vine a tu casa después de tu horario de trabajo – relató Loki – Te regalé un pastelillo y un tulipán azul y te llevé a un pequeño valle. Ahí cenamos a la orilla de un lago. Después platicamos como siempre – Como siempre. Por los Nueve Reinos, como extrañaba eso – En algún punto, nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos – cerró los ojos, evocando la imagen de Darcy. Sus labios partidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus brillantes ojos – Volvimos a tu casa…

- Y-y-y nos abrazamos – lo interrumpió Darcy – y-y tú me diste un beso en la frente y-y me… me diste las gracias. ¿Po-por qué? ¿Gracias por qué?

El Dios del Caos soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

- Por existir – contestó Loki en un susurro.

La perilla de la puerta giró y el jotun se separó de ella con el fin de evitar caer. Sentada en el suelo, Darcy jaló la superficie y sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos se posaron en los de Loki.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Darcy entre sollozos.

- Gracias… por existir – expresó Loki.

La muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos, rompiendo en llanto. Loki la ciñó a él, acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

- Ya-ya no… ya no… qui-qui-ero oírla – lloró Darcy con su cabeza hundida en su cuello – Ya no. Sá-sácala de-de mi cabeza.

La acercó más a él, hundiendo su cara en su cabello en un intento de ocultar las silenciosas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Lágrimas de impotencia, de cólera, de desesperación. ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¿En su estado? ¿Sin magia? No podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Los minutos transcurrieron. Paulatinamente el llanto de la joven amainó y el silencio los envolvió a ambos. Permanecieron en el suelo inmóviles lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Darcy rompió el abrazo, enderezándose y separándose del jotun con el objeto de verlo a la cara.

- Perdón por lo de ayer, yo… - se disculpó Darcy.

Sin embargo, Loki no le permitió continuar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Acto seguido, recargó su frente en la de la muchacha.

- Si vuelves a pedirme perdón, juro que quemaré tu iPod en una fogata y te haré observar el espectáculo – la amenazó, sus labios curvados en una tenue sonrisa traviesa. Darcy bufó divertida, sonriendo.

- Me-me gustaría verte intentarlo – habló la joven.

- No me retes – advirtió Loki.

Darcy bajó la mirada, percibiéndose repentinamente cansada.

- No quiero irme – expresó Darcy, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de su acompañante.

- No te vayas – solucionó Loki, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla derecha.

- Ese sillón es horriblemente incomodo – se quejó Darcy.

- Duerme conmigo – propuso Loki.

Otro silencio se posesionó del lugar y el Dios del Engaño se arrepintió instantáneamente de sus palabras. ¿Duerme conmigo? ¿Acaso era idiota? Con propuestas como esas jamás convencería a Darcy de que era posible ser únicamente amigos.

- Ok – aceptó la castaña apartándose de él. La idea de dormir acompañada de Loki la hacía sentir más segura que el prospecto de regresar a la Torre Stark. Prefería esas cuatro deprimentes paredes y a su desquiciado inquilino, que los lujos y la siempre presente vigilancia de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra.

Para el disgusto del jotun, fue necesario que Thor ingresara al cuarto para ayudar a Loki a regresar a la cama. Sorprendentemente, el Dios del Trueno se retiró una vez que se cercioró de que su hermano y Darcy se encontraban en perfecto estado. Recostado de nuevo en esa cama que había aprendido a odiar, el Dios del Caos cedió la mitad del espacio a la muchacha e la instó a que se le uniera. Ésta subió a la cama y se acurrucó contra el hombre, recargando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

Por primera vez en semanas, el sueño vino a Darcy fácilmente. Pronto quedó profundamente dormida, arrullada por las caricias de Loki en su cabello y el rítmico latido de su corazón.

* * *

¡Y aquí está mi capítulo favorito para todos ustedes (técnicamente mi parte favorita es el final)! Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas de Loki furioso. Deben de considerar que el hombre tiene un hoyo en el estomago, así que no se podía esperar mucho de su parte. Pero en el próximo capítulo ya lo tendremos recuperado.

Bueno, con esto entramos a la recta final del fic. Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos más, que serán mucho más relajados que los anteriores. Basta de drama, es hora de la acción.

Quiero agradecer a caaroowcullen, a flipo12, a Yiyukimo-ak, a Laura, a abrilmillet, a Himmelstrasse, a ceres18, a itoldher, a susan-black7, a RemyStrawberry, a SashaRashaD, a Jeannie25, a Moonlight Angel Princess, a Caolinet Black, a anette, a Diana Alarcón, a Nana2831, a FlowerChain y a tammy por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	10. Sanar heridas

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**9**

**Sanar heridas**

_- ¡Y ahí está mi astrofísica favorita! – exclamó Darcy, irrumpiendo en el laboratorio. Jane saltó en su asiento, por poco tirando su vaso de café, y levantó su cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que los brazos de su amiga la rodeaban con entusiasmo - ¡Oh, Jane! ¡Oh, Jane! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó ayer! ¡Fue… fue… increíble!_

_- ¿Pues qué ocurrió? – preguntó Jane contagiada de la alegría de su amiga. La joven se sentó frente a ella._

_- ¡Loki! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! – señaló Darcy. La felicidad se esfumó de Jane instantáneamente – ¡Me preparó un picnic, Jane! ¡Un picnic a la luz de la luna a la orilla de un lago! ¡El lugar era genial! ¡Sé que te encantaría, las estrellas se ven mejor que en el desierto! ¡Y el lago! ¡Oh, por Dios, Jane, el lago! ¡Era como un espejo! ¡Comimos y platicamos y luego… no sé qué rayos pasó y la verdad no importa porque todo fue fabuloso! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Y la cena! ¡Jamás había probado un pescado tan delicioso! ¡Se deshacía en mi boca, Jane! ¡En mi boca! ¡Y la pasta era de otro mundo! ¡Te juró que usó algo alienígena para sazonarlo! ¡Y mira! – levantó su mano, permitiéndole ver a Jane un hermoso tulipán color azul – Me lo regaló. Es bellísimo – lo acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo descomunal en su ojos – El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida._

Admitir un error es difícil. Aceptar que estás equivocada, que la verdad no es tal y como tú la imaginabas. Toparte con la realidad. Se necesita entereza para ceder, para abrir tu mente, para ver el mundo a través de la perspectiva de quien conoce más que tú de cierto tema. Se requiere de valor para admitir tu equivocación y aún más fuerza para rectificarlo. El problema era que Jane Foster no sabía cómo remediar el suyo.

_- Darcy, todo eso suena maravilloso, pero no me parece que debas emocionarte tanto – habló Jane. La joven ladeó la cabeza confundida – Al fin y al cabo, es de Loki de quien estamos hablando. Es el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira. Es un ser egoísta y convenenciero._

Recargada en el dintel de la puerta con un vaso de café entre sus manos, la mujer contemplaba a su mejor amiga pacíficamente dormida en los brazos de Loki. El hombre también estaba profundamente dormido con su cabeza descansando sobre la de la muchacha y su mano entrelazada con la de ella sobre su pecho.

_- ¿Qué te asegura que lo de anoche no fue un plan para conseguir algo de ti? – cuestionó Jane._

Tomó un trago de su bebida, preguntándose cuál sería su excusa esta vez. Con que agudo comentario rompería las ilusiones de su mejor amiga en cuanto despertara. Controlada o no por Angerboda, Darcy había tenido toda la razón. Era una maldita perra hipócrita y convenenciera de mente cerrada, incapaz de ver más allá de lo que conocía. ¿Y así se hacía llamar científica? Suspiró derrotada. ¿Qué podría decir en su defensa? ¿Que para ella Loki era un monstruo, un asesino, un peligro? ¿Que no lo creía capaz de realizar una sola acción buena y desinteresada? Eso le habría funcionado hace unas horas, pero después de presenciar como el Dios del Caos tranquilizó a Darcy, como la consoló, como la sujetaba en ese momento entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más frágil del planeta. No, Jane Foster acababa de chocar contra la realidad y debía de admitir que no se había sentido tan sacudida desde que arrolló a Thor con su van. Ahora ya no sólo veía al despreciable ser que jugó con la cabeza de Erick. Al hombre que intentó asesinar al amor de su vida. Al monstruo que quiso conquistar a su raza. Ahora veía a ese hermano que Thor extrañaba tanto. Al protagonista de las incontables historias que el Dios del Trueno y Darcy le relataron. A un hombre capaz de hacer a un lado su propio dolor con el objeto de reconfortar a una simple mortal. Las dos imágenes eran tan contradictorias, sin embargo, ambas eran reales, ambas existían. Y trataba de conciliarlo en su cabeza.

Sintió uno de los brazos de Thor rodear su cintura.

- Mi hermano nos matará si despierta y nos ve espiándolo – indicó Thor en su oído.

- Fue tu idea dejar la puerta abierta – puntualizó Jane sonriendo.

- Como dicen aquí en Midgard, "más vale prevenir que lamentar" – declaró Thor

- ¡SE FINITE! – exclamó Tony Stark, apareciendo al final del pasillo, acompañado de Bruce y Pepper, y asustando a sus compañeros de equipo y Jane.

- No puedes no hacer una entrada, ¿verdad? – le recriminó Steve sentado en una de las sillas junto a Natasha y Clint.

- ¿Quién sería yo si no hiciera entradas? – soltó Tony, caminando hacia el grupo. Alzó su mano mostrándoles un aro sujetó entre su pulgar y su índice – Ante ustedes, señores, el primer escudo anti-magia creado por la ciencia. Emite un campo electromagnético potencializado por una pila recargable. Su fino diseño lo convierte en una estilizada pulsera de mano y viene en tres diferentes diseños: gris metálico, gris metálico y gris metálico. Para alejar de su cabeza a su loca hechicera favorita. Patente pendiente.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es enserio? – saltó Jane, aproximándose al billonario emocionada.

- Una semana de trabajo continuo debía de dar frutos, ¿no lo creen? – comentó Bruce.

- Lo cual me recuerda que ambos están vetados de sus laboratorios por lo que resta de la semana y la que sigue – apuntó Pepper.

- ¿Funcionará? – inquirió Steve con seriedad.

- Soportó un ataque del báculo de Loki y salió intacta – expuso Tony – Creo que aguantará la magia de Angerboda.

- ¿Utilizaste… Ah, olvídalo – pronunció Steve – Lo importante es que funcioné y proteja a Darcy.

- Probémoslo – propuso Tony, encaminándose al interior de la habitación. Sin embargo, Thor se paró frente a él, obstruyendo su paso.

- Me parece que lo más prudente será que yo los despierte primero – estableció Thor.

- Si, dudo que los nervios de Darcy soporten una de tus "entradas", Stark – apoyó Natasha con los brazos cruzados.

Tony rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña a Thor para que prosiguiera. El asgardiano dio la media vuelta e ingresó en el cuarto. Se detuvo un instante a pasos de la puerta, reflexionando cual sería la mejor forma de despertar a la pareja sin que nadie resultara afectado. Rodeó la cama, posicionándose en el lado derecho de su hermano, alargó su mano hacia su hombro y lo sacudió levemente. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron en el acto y su agarre sobre Darcy se estrechó. Su mirada se clavó en la de Thor, para después inspeccionar la habitación. Stark, Foster y Rogers estaban en la puerta expectantes.

- ¿Ahora hacen sus reuniones en mi cuarto? – preguntó con fastidio Loki, relajándose.

- Tony concluyó con la construcción del artefacto que protegerá a Darcy de Angerboda – anunció Thor con una gigantesca sonrisa. El Dios del Engaño volteó a ver al billonario. Este levantó su mano y agitó la pulsera en el aire.

- ¿Me vas a decir que esa… cosa repelerá la magia de Angerboda? – cuestionó Loki con desprecio.

- No lo sé, tú dímelo – respondió Tony, acercándose a la cama. Le ofreció el brazalete al jotun, quien lo tomó entre sus manos.

De inmediato, sus dedos sintieron el cosquilleo característico de la magia y no cualquier magia. Era el conocido pulso del Tesseract. Posó sus interrogantes ojos en los de Stark, el cual se encogió de hombros. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía en dónde se encontraba su báculo. Un movimiento a su costado lo hizo agachar su cabeza. Darcy comenzaba a despertarse, seguramente sobresaltada por el ruido. La muchacha pestañeó varias veces, su cabeza tratando de precisar donde se hallaba.

- Eh… ¿tenemos reunión? – inquirió Darcy adormilada, soltando la mano de Loki y sentándose en la cama.

- Y qué gran reunión – señaló Tony – Loki, por favor, entrégale a Darcy mi más reciente creación – El aludido acercó la pulsera a la joven, quien la miró pasmada.

- ¿Es… lo que creo que es? – preguntó Darcy, mordiéndose el labio de la emoción.

- Te perdiste la presentación. Una lástima, pero si – asintió Stark – Anoche fue la última vez que esa bruja milenaria se metió en tu cabeza. Todo gracias a mí – Bruce carraspeó desde la puerta – y Banner.

La muchacha cogió el objeto de las manos de Loki en un pestañeo y lo colocó en su muñeca derecha. Algunos segundos de silencio después, torció su boca y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se supone que debería de sentir algo diferente? – cuestionó Darcy, examinando su brazo.

- No necesariamente – señaló Loki. Al fin y al cabo, la magia contenida en el artefacto era tan poca que solamente un diestro hechicero como él podría percibirla.

- ¿Escuchas alguna voz? – inquirió Jane.

- Eh… creo que no – contestó Darcy.

- La magia de Angerboda es parte de tu mente ahora – expuso Loki – Seguirás oyendo su voz hasta que su influencia sea erradicada totalmente. Y para eso se requiere magia

- Explícate – le pidió Darcy recelosa.

El jotun abrió su boca con la intención de esclarecer las dudas de la joven, mas fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por una onda de energía que rompió el cristal de la ventana y la pantalla de la máquina que leía sus signos vitales. Loki jaló a Darcy contra él y la cubrió con su cuerpo, al tiempo que Thor se colocaba entre Jane y los pedazos de cristal y los demás se agachaban al suelo.

El Dios del Caos levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los entornados ojos de Darcy.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Loki. La muchacha asintió, abrazándose con fuerza a él asustada.

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – exclamó Stark, poniéndose de pie. Natasha y Clint habían entrado a la habitación de inmediato y Bruce y Pepper observaban el sitio alarmados.

- Felicidades, Stark – lo felicitó Loki, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Darcy, quien había comenzado a llorar, y acariciando su cabello en son tranquilizador. Volteó a ver a Tony con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios – Acabas de enfurecer a una hechicera milenaria.

* * *

La sala del trono estaba envuelta en el más profundo silencio, siendo los murmullos de Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros el único sonido. Los cuatro habían ideado un nuevo plan para escapar. Idún y Freya oían con atención y Frigga tampoco perdía palabra alguna, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo, cuya cabeza reposaba en su regazo.

Una fuerte explosión alcanzó sus oídos, alarmando a todos los habitantes del castillo encerrados en la suntuosa recámara. Otra explosión. Todos los guerreros se pusieron en pie y Odín se sentó con ayuda de su fiel esposa. Una… dos… tres… cuatro explosiones más. Las puertas de oro se abrieron y entró Sigyn aterrada, seguida de cerca por los elfos oscuros que la resguardaban, los cuales también se mostraban levemente turbados. Una nueva explosión.

- ¡Está destruyendo los jardines, los establos, las casas aledañas! – anunció Sigyn aferrándose a las barras de las celda de su madre. Otro estallido - ¡Enloqueció!

- Eso desde hace mucho, querida – señaló Freya.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió Fandral.

- Arruinaron su plan – respondió la invisible presencia de Krista al lado de Sigyn. La diosa la volteó a ver y después regresó su mirada a los prisioneros con la esperanza de que alguien más además de ella notara al fantasma a su lado. Sin embargo, nadie parecía haber escuchado la respuesta de la difunta hechicera y aguardaban una de su parte.

- No lo sé – respondió Sigyn con sinceridad.

El Padre de Todo se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, clavando su único ojo en la Diosa de la Fidelidad.

- Guárdate en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que se haya tranquilizado – le ordenó Odín. Sigyn habría podido jurar que su ojo no la veía directamente a ella, sino a su derecha.

- Si, su majestad – asintió Sigyn.

Dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala del trono acompañada por sus celadores y la constante presencia de Krista. En su camino de regreso a sus aposentos, pudo observar desde los inmensos ventanales la destrucción. Los hermosos jardines de palacio donde pasaba horas caminando o leyendo eran devorados por el fuego. Los caballos y animales que vivían en el lugar corrían por el sitio buscando desesperadamente una salida. Los jotuns y elfos oscuros se mantenían a una considerable distancia de la desquiciada hechicera que gritaba y lanzaba bolas de energía a diestra y siniestra. Todo era un caos.

La mujer apresuró sus pasos y rápidamente arribó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando a los evidentemente asustados elfos afuera.

- ¿Te vio? – preguntó Sigyn, tratando de no prestare atención a los estallidos que se oían a lo lejos.

- No es fácil ocultarte de la vista del Padre de Todo – respondió Krista, recargándose a su lado en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué destruye todo? – inquirió la diosa.

- Darcy está fuera de su alcance – informó Krista.

- ¿Y eso que significa para nosotros? – cuestionó Sigyn.

- Más seguridad – señaló Krista – Ya no será tan fácil salir de aquí.

Sigyn tragó saliva con pesadez, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

* * *

Decir que los siguientes días fueron pacíficos habría sido una mentira. Cada nuevo amanecer venía acompañado de un ataque liderado por Angerboda a una ciudad diferente. La hechicera había dejado a un lado los juegos previos y ahora atacaba con la única consigna de destruir todo cuanto estuviera a su paso. El poco número de jotuns que comandaba la mujer facilitaba el trabajo a los Vengadores, sin embargo, entre el tiempo que hacían de Nueva York a la ciudad bajo ataque, Angerboda ya se había encargado de crear un caos de grandes proporciones. Los daños materiales eran pocos comparados a las víctimas. Muertos, heridos, un número que iba subiendo alarmantemente. Y, por mucho que lo intentaran, cada vez que la enfrentaban, la magia de la mujer siempre los superaba. En especial a Thor, a quien acostumbraba a inmovilizar en cuestión de segundos con ese desconocido hechizo que utilizó la primera vez.

Y mientras los superhéroes más poderosos de la Tierra se las arreglaban en el campo de batalla, Darcy lidiaba con su propio combate interno. Como Loki se lo explicó una vez que se recuperó del susto causado por Angerboda, la magia de la hechicera era como una semilla que había echado raíces en su mente, convirtiéndose en algo permanente. A la muchacha le gustaba llamarla "Darcy 2.0" únicamente por el alivio cómico. El punto era que, para removerla por completo de su sistema, era necesario practicar conjuros similares a los que la ancestral mujer había utilizado. Destruir cada recuerdo alterado era el primer paso. El segundo era borrar todo rastro de magia. Y por sencillo que pudiera escucharse todo ello, no lo era. Todo debía hacerse con precisión, pues cualquier error conllevaría a la pérdida irreparable de una parte de ella misma. Cada recuerdo modificado estaba unido al real como un tumor, o al menos así lo entendía Darcy. La sonrisa de Loki cuando a la joven se le ocurrió compararlo con ese tumor masivo que salió en Grey's Anatomy y que tantos problemas le causo a Shepard permanecería en su memoria para la posteridad. En fin, uno debía de ser eliminado sin tocar al otro. Lo mismo ocurría con la magia de Angerboda ahora incrustada en su cabeza. Si al eliminarla no se hacían los cortes en el lugar indicado, un recuerdo desaparecería permanentemente o una parte de su personalidad sería cambiada de por vida.

El prospecto debería de haberla aterrado, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en Loki y en sus habilidades. Una vez que recuperará su magia, el hombre se encargaría de reparar su dañada cabeza. Ahora, su verdadero problema residía en esperar a que eso sucediera. El veneno ya no avanzaba y había iniciado un retroceso, lo cual eran buenas noticias. No obstante, no se veía en el horizonte una fecha exacta para cuando la salud del jotun, junto con sus poderes, se restableciera. En tanto, mantener su cordura se había convertido en la primera prioridad de Darcy, Loki y Jane. La muchacha se había negado rotundamente a abandonar la habitación bajo cualquier circunstancia, argumentando que cada vez que lo hacía Angerboda comenzaba a jugar con su cabeza, argumento invalido, considerando que ahora estaba protegida por la creación de Tony. Aún así, nadie se atrevió a discutir su decisión. Los tres pasaban el día entero viendo películas y series y platicando sobre trivialidades, hasta que poco a poco Jane fue desapareciendo de la escena dejando a los dos solos. Cada duda en sus recuerdos era esclarecida prontamente por Loki y cada pesadilla nocturna era mitigada por su calmada voz y las caricias en su cabello. Habían hecho una costumbre el compartir la cama del jotun durante las noches y cada mañana ambos despertaban abrazados con fuerza el uno al otro, hecho que había incitado los conocidos comentarios de Stark y ciertas miradas picaras de parte de Thor. Darcy realmente no les prestaba atención. Despertar a lado de Loki era un placer que disfrutaba y temía el día en que fuera terminar. Además, debía de admitir con cierta ironía que los brazos de Loki nunca se habían sentido más cálidos.

* * *

Bebiendo de su vaso de café y somnolienta, Jane Foster entró a la habitación de Loki sigilosamente. Eran las seis de la mañana y no deseaba perturbar el sueño de ninguno de los inquilinos. Echó una rápida mirada a la cama en su camino al largo sillón. Se detuvo en seco y posó sus ojos en la cama incrédula. Se aproximó lentamente al Dios del Engaño y lo sacudió tenuemente. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en el acto y se clavaron sobre ella interrogantes. Jane hizo un ademán que abarcó su cara y Loki arqueó una ceja confundido. La mujer rodó los ojos, tratando de convenir con las perfectas palabras para explicar la situación sin herir susceptibilidades. Por suerte, no tuvo que añadir nada más, pues Loki no tardó en comprender que trataba de decir la científica. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, en el calor en sus venas, en el cosquilleo en su piel, en la energía que poco a poco lo llenaba. Levantó su mano derecha delante de él y sus verdes ojos se entornaron. Su piel había recuperado ese tono rosado pálido que caracterizaba su forma asgardiana. Tocó su cara. Los relieves habían desaparecido. Alzó su mano una vez más y la agitó, formando una bola de fuego, que hizo ahogar un grito a Jane. Sus labios se curvaron en triunfo. Su magia estaba de vuelta, lo cual significaba que el veneno de Angerboda había perdido su efecto.

Darcy se movió al lado de Loki, ganándose la atención de sus dos acompañantes y causando que la bola de fuego desapareciera entre los dedos del Dios del Engaño. Sus parpados se separaron, pestañeó varias veces y enfocó su mirada en sus amigos.

- Eh… ¿buenos días? – masculló Darcy un poco abrumada por los escrutadores ojos sobre ella.

- Buenos días – respondió Loki expectante. Detrás de él, Jane la miraba del mismo modo. Se enderezó, sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Eh… ¿Todo bien? ¿Hubo otro ataque? ¿Alguien murió? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué demonios ven así? – cuestionó Darcy incomoda.

- ¿No lo notas? – preguntó Jane pasmada. Darcy frunció el ceño completamente perdida. ¿Qué debería notar? Todo seguía igual. El gris cuarto, Jane, Loki… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Ya no eres azul! – exclamó Darcy, preguntándose cómo no lo había notado antes – Eso quiere decir que…

- El efecto del veneno ha sido anulado – concluyó Loki con una inmensa sonrisa – y mi magia volvió.

Antes de que pudiera realizar una demostración, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él. Un gemido de dolor escapó sus labios y Darcy lo soltó de inmediato.

- Pero aún tengo un hoyo en mi estomago – indicó Loki con una mano sobre su herida y sus ojos cerrados.

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repitió Darcy, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Loki negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó.

- Iré por el médico – anunció Jane, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No será necesario, doctora Foster – la detuvo Loki – Ya no requiero más de la asistencia de sus sanadores. A partir de ahora me encargaré personalmente de mi recuperación.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – inquirió Darcy.

- Magia – respondió Loki con simpleza.

- O-ok – tartamudeó Darcy.

- ¿Y Thor, doctora Foster? – preguntó Loki, apartando su vista de la muchacha a su lado.

- Otro ataque – indicó Jane – Pittsburg.

- Le agradecería que lo pusiera al tanto de mi mejoría – solicitó Loki con una expresión que la astrofísica tradujo como una explícita invitación a abandonar la habitación.

- En seguida – asintió Jane, antes de salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Creo que sería más agradable decir "podrías, por favor, marcharte" a lanzarle dagas invisibles a las personas – lo reprendió Darcy.

- Perdona, es un hábito – se disculpó Loki, devolviendo sus ojos a los de la joven – Darcy, quiero pedirte que te vayas y antes de que tu mente comience a malinterpretar mis palabras, permíteme explicarme.

- Un simple "te odio, Darcy" sería más sencillo – soltó Darcy dolida. Loki abrió su boca inquieto, mas la risa de la muchacha contuvo sus palabras – Broma, era broma. Perdón, no pude evitarlo.

- No juegues con esto, Darcy – pidió Loki, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz – No es divertido.

- Lo siento, no volveré hacerlo – se disculpó la joven – Es sólo que a estas alturas prefiero reírme que seguir llorando.

Loki suspiró, bajando su mano.

- Necesito concentrarme en curar mi cuerpo – expuso Loki – por eso debo apartar cualquier distracción.

- Oh – dijo Darcy – Está bien.

- No creo emplear más de veinticuatro horas – señaló Loki. Sujetó una de las manos de Darcy - ¿Estarás bien en ese tiempo?

- La pregunta me ofende – expresó en son de broma Darcy, consiguiendo que el Dios del Caos sonriera de nuevo – Es un día. Creo que puedo mantener mi cordura por un día. No espera… creo que esa ya la perdí hace mucho.

Loki negó con la cabeza, se aproximó a la castaña y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente.

- Si me necesitas, aquí estaré – declaró Loki.

- Lo sé – sonrió Darcy.

- Y, por favor, mantén al inútil de mi hermano fuera de aquí – pidió Loki. La sonrisa de la muchacha se acentuó. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Loki, era la primera vez que lo oía referirse a Thor como su hermano.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada – asintió Darcy.

* * *

Un constante picoteo en su costado, aunado al suave murmullo de su nombre, lo despertó. Acostado en el sillón de la sala de estar de su piso, Steve pestañeó varias veces hasta que su mirada se enfocó en Darcy. La muchacha estaba de pie a un lado del sillón, mordiéndose el labio inferior y viéndolo con cierto miedo en sus ojos. El hombre volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba arriba del televisor de plasma. 2:17 de la mañana.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Steve, sentándose.

- Pesadilla – respondió Darcy, tomando asiento junto a él.

El soldado la rodeó con un brazo y Darcy recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿De qué se trató? – preguntó Steve.

- Lo mismo de siempre… Loki tratando de matarme – señaló Darcy – Es impresionante lo imaginativa que puede ser Darcy 2.0 en ese aspecto.

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – propuso Steve.

- Está ocupado – indicó Darcy – Además, no voy a salir corriendo en pos de Loki cada vez que tenga una pesadilla. No soy ese tipo de chica.

- No tiene nada de malo querer un poco de compañía cuando estás asustado – apuntó Steve.

- Supongo – masculló Darcy - ¿Duermes conmigo? Creo que ya me acostumbre al calor humano.

- Eh… Estoy casi seguro de que Loki no es humano – especificó Steve divertido, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amiga – Claro, ¿por qué no?

Darcy sonrió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de Steve, seguida de cerca por el soldado.

- En caso de que Angerboda les dé el día libre mañana, ¿nos acompañas a revisar mi departamento? – lo invito Darcy – Hace más de una semana que no pongo un pie en él. Será interesante ver el contenido del refrigerador.

Steve negó con la cabeza entretenido.

Por desgracia, a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando iban saliendo de la Torre Stark rumbo al edificio donde vivía la muchacha, una llamada de Fury puso al tanto al equipo del nuevo blanco de la hechicera: Miami. Steve se disculpó y en cuestión de minutos Los Vengadores ya estaban en su camino a la ciudad sureña. Sin deseos de cambiar sus planes una vez más por culpa de Angerboda, Darcy condujo a una levemente preocupada Jane hasta su departamento.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Darcy inhaló profundamente, sintiéndose una vez más en casa. El lugar no estaba tan mal como había esperado. Un poco de polvo por aquí y por allá, la comida en el refrigerador y la alacena había caducado en su mayoría y algunos de sus muebles habían sido movidos de lugar durante las pesquisas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Absolutamente nada que no tuviera arreglo. Con Jane revisando la cocina, Darcy se encaminó al cuarto donde guardaba sus películas y discos para regresar sus DVDs a su lugar, para después introducirse en su cuarto en busca de ropa nueva. Por mucho que extrañara su casa y sus pertenencias, sinceramente no se sentía capaz de vivir sola en esos momentos. Steve tenía razón, no había nada de malo en querer un poco de compañía cuando estás asustado y ella sin lugar a dudas lo estaba, por lo cual, a sugerencia de Jane, se quedaría un tiempo en casa de su amiga. Una vez empacado todo lo necesario de su closet y el baño en una maleta, Darcy caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral. Devolvió sus pasos a su armario y lo abrió. Se estiró un poco con el objeto de alcanzar una caja en la repisa superior, la tomó entre sus manos y la bajó. La abrió con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se esfumó al no hallar lo que buscaba. La flor de Loki. Frunció su ceño. Ella recordaba haberla puesta ahí. Era su caja especial, la caja que guardaba cada uno de los objetos que significaban algo para ella. La flor definitivamente debía de estar. Puso la caja sobre la cama y hurgó en el interior del closet en busca de su tulipán.

* * *

Después de sacar todos los envases de alimentos caducados del refrigerador y meterlos en una bolsa de basura, Jane se irguió del suelo y se estiró. Arqueó una ceja, percatándose de la falta de su amiga. La muchacha ya se había tardado demasiado. Solamente iba a empacar las cosas que necesitaría para su estadía en su casa. Un mal presentimiento empezó a molestar a la mujer. ¿Y si le ocurrió algo?

Rodeó la barra de la cocina con rapidez, pensando en los peores escenarios, sin fijarse en el cesto de basura localizado al lado de la barra, con el cual se tropezó. El cubo se volcó, esparciendo su contenido en el suelo y provocando que la astrofísica maldijera entre dientes. Consideró olvidarlo por el momento, sin embargo la basura en el suelo llamó su atención. Eran pedazos de papel. Ladeó su cabeza, agachándose ligeramente. No. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se hincó en el suelo. No eran simples pedazos de papel. Cogió uno de los trozos y lo inspeccionó. Eran…

- Oye, Jane, ¿me ayudas por aquí? No encuentro… - habló Darcy, apareciendo al principio del pasillo que conducía a su cuarto. Jane levantó su cabeza alarmada, mientras su mirada se posó en los pedazos de papel esparcidos en el suelo.

Darcy los observó inmóvil por un rato, tratando de descifrar el por qué le resultaban tan familiares. Y entonces, el recuerdo de una tormentosa noche sin sentido arribó a su cabeza. Una pesadilla. Miedo. La caja tirada en el suelo. La flor. Fuego… Fuego… Fuego…

Se precipitó hacia el bote de basura frenética, pronunciando una y otra vez la palabra "no". Tiró todo lo que restaba en su interior en el suelo y se paralizó al ver caer el carbonizado talló y las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fuera el hermoso tulipán que Loki le regaló en su cumpleaños. Tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el talló y sus ojos recorrieron el mar de fotografías destruidas sobre el que estaba sentada. Se sentía sedada, adormecida, como si alguien la hubiera sacado de la realidad. De repente, esas dos semanas de completa amnesia habían vuelto a su cabeza. Las noches repletas de pesadillas (o de recuerdos modificados). El miedo, el odio, el rencor, el dolor, todos esos sentimientos dirigidos a una sola persona: Loki. La visita de Thor. La de Steve. La de Jane, que terminó con ella electrocutada por su propia arma. Todo estaba fresco en su cabeza como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. El aire empezó a faltarle y estalló en llanto. Jane la abrazó prontamente y la muchacha se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas.

- ¡Yo fui! ¡Yo lo hice! – repetía una y otra vez Darcy entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, tranquila – la reconfortó Jane completamente perdida – Po-podemos reconstruirlas. Sólo necesitamos un poco de cinta adhesiva y quedaran como nuevas. Podemos arreglarlo, Darce. Será como un rompecabezas.

- Mi-mi-mi tulipán, mi-mi… - tartamudeó Darcy.

- Tal vez… tal vez Loki sepa como restaurarlo – aventuró Jane, acariciando la espalda de la joven – Si puede curarse a sí mismo, una flor no será problema.

- ¿Tú-tú crees? – inquirió Darcy.

- Por su puesto – aseguró Jane – Sólo hay que esperar a que se recupere.

Darcy asintió, sumiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Jane sin parar de llorar.

* * *

Loki permaneció de pie inmóvil por un rato. En verdad era un alivio poder hacerlo sin que una punzada de dolor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta alcanzar el largo sillón frente a su cama y se sentó en él. El proceso de curación había sido un éxito, no obstante, lo había dejado severamente drenado de energía. Reconstruir su propio tejido y restaurar sus propios órganos no sólo requería una impresionante cantidad de magia, también era inexpresablemente doloroso. Culpaba plenamente al dolor de su actual estado de cansancio. La magia no había sido un problema con sus poderes de vuelta y su conexión con el Tesseract intacta, a pesar de que su báculo se hallaba en manos de Stark. Pero el dolor… ese era un tema aparte. Consideró por un efímero instante quedarse en ese sillón y descansar una hora o dos, mas estaba tan hastiado de esas cuatro opresivas paredes que, en un solo movimiento, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió del cuarto, percibiendo de inmediato como si hubiera dejado un enorme peso detrás de él. Estaba vivo y sano; de nuevo era él. Inhaló y exhaló tranquilo, antes de encaminar sus pasos a la sala de espera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Darcy allí, sentada en el suelo frente a una larga mesa de centro, la cual estaba repleta de pequeños papelitos. Un sonido a su izquierda llamó su atención y giró su cabeza en dicha dirección. Jane Foster lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio. La mujer fijó sus ojos en los de él y le dedicó una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que Loki recibía de parte de la pareja de Thor.

- Es bueno verte recuperado – mencionó Jane, alertando a Darcy de su presencia.

La joven alzó la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos se entornaron sobre él. Se puso de pie, corrió hacia él y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra él en un fuerte abrazo que por poco tira al asgardiano al piso. Loki la rodeó con sus brazos contento, apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de su amiga. Darcy se separó de él un poco con la finalidad de verlo a la cara.

- ¿Adiós hoyo en el estomago? – preguntó Darcy, bajando su mirada al abdomen del hombre.

- En efecto – asintió Loki.

- Genial – pronunció Darcy, clavando su mirada en la suya.

Loki levantó sus ojos, inspeccionando la sala.

- Supondré que la ausencia de vigilancia se debe a un nuevo ataque de Angerboda - aventuró Loki.

- Si - asintió Jane.

- No vemos el día en el que al fin le den su merecido - comentó Darcy, soltando al Dios del Caos y agachando la cabeza.

"Oh, ese día se acerca" pensó Loki "Y no habrá lugar donde esa maldita mujer pueda esconderse"

- ¿Y qué es todo esto? - preguntó Loki fijando su vista sobre la mesa.

- Eh… - habló Darcy, separándose del jotun y volviendo su cabeza en dicha dirección - ¿Yo enloqueciendo?

- Angerboda en su cabeza – corrigió Jane.

El hombre arqueó una ceja confundido, aproximándose a la mesa. No tardó en reconocer los pedazos de papel como fotografías destrozadas y, a juzgar por la imagen a medio construir que reposaba sobre la mesa, Darcy y Foster debían de estar en el proceso de reconstrucción. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su semblante se endureció. El trabajo de Angerboda había sido impresionantemente completo. Debería de recompensarla con el mismo trato.

- ¿Te acuerdas de las dos semanas borradas de mi cabeza? – recuperó su atención Darcy – Bueno… regresaron. Yo lo hice – frunció la boca visiblemente afectada – y no fue lo único.

Se adelantó hacia uno de las sillas y cogió una bolsa de plástico, la abrió, metió su mano y sacó un negro objeto de ella. Loki alargó una mano y lo tomó de manos de Darcy. Lo analizó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender de qué se trataba.

- Lo quemé – señaló Darcy con ojos vidriosos – Jane… Jane pensó que tal vez tú podrías revivirlo o lo que sea. ¿Puedes?

El asgardiano miró a la muchacha, quien lo contemplaba esperanzada.

- Me gustaría decirte que si, sin embargo, mis poderes tienen límites, Darcy – respondió Loki. La desilusión en el rostro de su amiga le causó una punzada en el pecho – No obstante, recordaré colocar un hechizo anti inflamable la próxima vez – regresó sus ojos a la mesa - ¿Tienes las originales?

- Si – asintió Darcy – Fue lo primero que revisamos. Todas están en mi USB y en el internet. Se las di a Jane para evitar que…

Las palabras de Darcy se convirtieron en un grito ahogado cuando las destrozadas fotografías se prendieron en fuego y comenzaron a arder ante la mirada incrédula de las dos mujeres. La joven se lanzó desesperada a intentar salvarlas, mas Loki la contuvo rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura. En cuestión de segundos, no quedaban nada más que cenizas en la superficie. Darcy y Jane, la primera con lágrimas en los ojos y la última con una mano en la boca, voltearon a ver a Loki acusadoramente. Este mostraba su reconocida expresión estoica. La muchacha se soltó de su agarre y se arrojó a golpes contra él.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! – gritó Darcy, golpeando al Dios del Engaño con toda la fuerza que tenía - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Sus muñecas pronto se vieron sujetas por las manos de Loki, inmovilizándola. Jane dio un paso al frente en pos de su amiga.

- Sé lo que significan esas imágenes para ti, Darcy – se defendió Loki en tono suave – Son parte de ti, de tu vida. Son recuerdos, recuerdos de momentos importantes. Si las reconstruías, perderían su significado. Ya no te recordarían ese instante que plasmaste; te recordarían que una hechicera desquiciada se metió a tu cabeza y te obligó a destruirlas – relajó su agarre - Guardas las originales, tú misma lo has dicho. Imprímelas y yo personalmente te ayudaré a colocarlas en tus álbumes, ¿de acuerdo? – soltó una de las manos de la muchacha y posó la suya en la mejilla izquierda de Darcy – Entiendo lo que sientes, Darcy, pero sólo son objetos. Lo importante es que tú estés bien y el hecho de que puedas rememorar esas dos semanas es una prueba de que tu mente es mucho más fuerte que la magia de Angerboda. Estás relegándola y, con mis poderes de vuelta, en días volverás a ser la Darcy de antes – secó con su pulgar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos – Lo que sucedió es terrible, sin embargo ha terminado. Tú estás bien. Yo estoy bien. Todo está bien.

Derrotada, Darcy eliminó la distancia entre los dos y lo rodeó con su brazo, recargando su frente en su pecho. Loki la abrazó por la cintura, ciñéndola aún más a él.

- No son las cosas – masculló Darcy.

- Lo sé – pronunció Loki.

Jane suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. Cuando esto terminará, necesitaría unas largas vacaciones. Largas.

Una tranquila melodía pop resonó en la sala de espera y la astrofísica metió su mano en su bolsillo, mientras Darcy y Loki posaban sus miradas sobre ella. La mujer oprimió el botón para aceptar la llamada y llevó la bocina a su oreja.

- Thor – saludó Jane, rezando internamente porque no fueran malas noticias.

- ¡Jane! ¡Por favor, comunícame con Loki! ¡Es urgente! – pidió la alarmada voz de Thor del otro lado de la línea, con gritos ininteligibles de fondo. Retiró el teléfono de su oído y lo alargó en dirección a Loki.

- Quiere hablar contigo – informó Jane – Dice que es urgente.

Como acto reflejo, Darcy se aferró a él. La última vez que había recibido una llamada de Thor desde el campo de batalla había terminado con el Dios del Engaño tendido en una cama, envenenado y con un herida en el estomago. Definitivamente no permitiría una repetición. Loki le plantó un rápido beso en la frente, al tiempo que cogía el aparato de manos de Jane. Lo llevó a su oído y al instante el caos que reinaba del lado de Thor lo aturdió.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Loki.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Es Clint! ¡Uno de los jotun lo cogió del brazo! ¡Estamos tratando de controlar el avance del hielo, mas no lo conseguimos! – lo puso al tanto Thor con rapidez.

En ese instante, una comitiva de doctores y enfermeras pasaron a su lado en su camino al elevador. Jane se puso de pie de golpe y Darcy se apartó un poco de Loki.

- Supondré que vienen para acá – aventuró Loki.

- ¡Lo más pronto posible! – asintió Thor.

Reflexionó. Barton no era una de sus personas favoritas. Si fuera por él, lo dejaría morir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, pues era una realidad que ninguna tecnología humana podría retener el avance del hielo. La única opción sería cortarle el brazo, mas si no lo habían hecho hasta este punto era porque seguramente el agente se negaba rotundamente. Su única esperanza era su magia si es que no sólo deseaba vivir, sino también mantener la funcionalidad de su utensilio de trabajo. No obstante, ¿para qué extenuarse salvándolo? Sus poderes aún no estaban al cien por ciento y se hallaba terriblemente exhausto por la noche anterior. Si abusaba de su renovada salud, atrasaría el fortalecimiento de sus poderes y con ello la sanación de Darcy y su venganza contra Angerboda. No, realmente no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

- Ayúdalo – le pidió Darcy.

El hombre agachó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga. Debía de haber leído algo en sus facciones y escuchado la elevada voz de Thor, pues su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de advertencia y súplica. Loki rodó los ojos, soltando a la joven y alejándose de ella fastidiado. En momentos como esos, recordaba porque le había costado tanto trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos por la muchacha. El control que ejercía sobre él y sus emociones era patético, humillante e hilarante para cualquiera que lo viera ahora.

- Escúchame bien, Thor – comenzó Loki – Deben de aplicar calor a la zona comprometida. Todo el que puedan. Que Stark utilice los propulsores de su traje.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Lo quemaré! – exclamó Tony, indicándole a Loki que estaba siendo escuchado por todos.

- Su piel ya está quemada, Stark – indicó Loki – El calor evita que el hielo se esparza aún más.

El sonido característico de los propulsores amortiguó en gran parte los que Loki suponía eran los gemidos de dolor de Barton.

- Manténganlo de esa manera – apuntó Loki – Estaré esperándolos en el techo.

Y sin más, finalizó con la llamada, le devolvió su celular a Jane y se encaminó al elevador. Presionó el botón que llamaba al aparato y aguardó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jane a su izquierda.

- El agente Barton fue tocado por uno de los jotun – informó Loki, al tiempo que las puertas se abrían. Los tres se introdujeron en él.

- ¿Y eso por qué es un problema? – inquirió Darcy.

- Los gigantes de hielo congelan todo lo que tocan – expuso Loki. La joven ladeó la cabeza confusa.

- Espera un minuto, he pasado el último mes tocándote y no… - comenzó Darcy, mas fue interrumpida por Loki. Este cogió su mano derecha y le mostró la palma, la cual estaba surcada por pequeñas quemaduras en su totalidad cicatrizadas.

- Consciente es fácil controlarlo, pero inconsciente… es imposible – puntualizó Loki, entrelazando su mano con la de Darcy – Los efectos de mi piel son menores porque, en sí, soy una anomalía en mi raza.

La muchacha soltó un "Ah", percibiendo como un cosquillante y placentero calor envolvía su mano. El ascensor se sumió en el más profundo silencio, solamente roto por la apertura de las puertas al arribar a su destino. Los tres emergieron del elevador, encontrándose con una escena que no difería en mucho a la acontecida semanas atrás cuando Loki fue herido por Angerboda. Darcy estrechó con fuerza la mano de Loki, dando un paso hacia atrás nerviosa. El Dios del Caos observó el movimiento de reojo y volvió su cabeza hacia la castaña.

- Volvamos abajo, Darcy – tomó la palabra Foster, percatándose igualmente de la incomodidad de su amiga – Aquí hay demasiada gente y sólo seremos un estorbo.

- Doctora Foster, señorita Lewis – los saludó Fury a pocos metros de ellos y acercándose – Loki. Es bueno verte de pie sin un cristal amenazando a mi personal médico. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Como lo llamaría Stark, ofreciendo mis servicios de consultoría – respondió Loki con superioridad – Si no le molesta, director.

- ¿Consultoría? – repitió Fury escéptico - ¿A cambio de qué?

- Oh, tómelo como agradecimiento por ser tan buen anfitrión este mes – manifestó Loki – A no ser que le apetezca perder a uno de sus más valiosos agentes.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo observó por un tiempo con desconfianza, mas el ruido del motor del Quinjet deshizo la competencia de miradas entre Fury y Loki.

- No intentes nada raro – advirtió Fury, antes de alejarse del trío y aproximarse a la zona de aterrizaje. El jotun rodó los ojos una vez más y los posó sobre Darcy. La joven había palidecido por completo y veía con cierto horror la aeronave. Soltó su mano y dirigió su atención a la astrofísica.

- Regresen a la sala de espera – instó Loki.

Jane asintió, tomó del brazo a Darcy y prácticamente la jaló de regreso al elevador. Loki las siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas del aparato se cerraron. Devolvió su vista al Quinjet, el cual acababa de aterrizar y abría su compuerta principal. Se apresuró en dicha dirección y entró en la aeronave sin que nadie obstruyera su camino. El interior era un verdadero caos. Los gritos de Barton taladraban el ambiente, mezclados con los gritos de Stark, Thor, Natasha y Steve, quienes no solo lo tenían sujeto de pie y manos sino que trataban por todos los medios de tranquilizarlo. Banner se hallaba a la cabecera de la improvisada camilla vestido únicamente con unos pantalones y con su mano inmóvil en la yugular de Clint. El Dios del Caos se hizo camino hasta quedar a un lado de Stark, quien aplicaba el calor de sus propulsores a la piel dañada.

- ¡Hey, estrella de rock! ¿Cómo van las cosas? – lo saludó con simpleza Stark sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

- De la manera más placentera – respondió Loki, haciendo un ademán para que alejara la fuente de calor. Tony apagó los propulsores y bajó las manos, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de Barton.

El daño era extenso tal y como lo había imaginado. La acción del hielo había empezado cerca de la muñeca izquierda y de ahí esparcido en todas direcciones. La mano estaba completamente perdida, al igual que el antebrazo, el codo y gran parte del bíceps. Sin los propulsores calentando, el hielo pronto recuperó el tiempo perdido y se diseminó en dirección al hombro. Loki suspiró por la nariz. Esto sería demasiado trabajo. ¿En qué maldito momento se dejó manipular por una niña de 24 años? Darcy en verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea del tipo de influencia que ejercía en él. En fin, ya buscaría la forma de sacarle provecho a esto más adelante.

Abrió sus manos con las palmas abajo sobre la zona dañada y empezó a murmurar uno a uno cada conjuro necesario. Lo primero era contener la propagación del hielo. Tardó unos cuantos segundos, apoyándose en las propias características jotun de su piel. El siguiente punto era regenerar el tejido dañado. Piel, musculo, hueso, nervios, venas, todo. Los alaridos del Vengador aumentaron en decibeles y Loki se percató por el rabillo de sus ojos que tanto Romanoff como Fury habían dado un paso hacia él en pro de detenerlo, mas fueron obstaculizados por Thor, quien se posesionó a su espalda cubriéndolo. Por lo menos agradecía que su hermano comprendiera lo doloroso y complicado de sanar a una persona, al fin y al cabo, él mismo había experimentado los dones curativos del jotun. Y mientras el brazo de Barton volvía a la vida, la energía escapaba de los dedos de Loki a raudales. Razón por la cual, para cuando concluyó con su trabajo, no tuvo tiempo para inspeccionarlo y darle su visto bueno, pues su vista se nubló y perdió el suelo, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la ya ahora familiar inconsciencia.

Al Dios de las Mentiras no le sorprendió despertar una vez más en ese asfixiante cuarto del ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. horas más tarde. Tampoco el arranque de rabia de Darcy en su contra por haber utilizado su débil magia hasta su límite. Mucho menos el severo agotamiento que mantenía a su cuerpo clavado a esa insufrible cama de hospital. O el agradecimiento de casi todos los Vengadores, ni la noticia de que el brazo del agente Barton se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y únicamente requeriría de terapia física. No, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el estado de evidente intranquilidad con el que se comportaba Thor. El Dios del Trueno iba y venía de un lado al otro con su mirada sobre sus pies. Se detenía en un punto y frotaba sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un hábito que no había madurado en siglos. Guardaba la mayor distancia posible y en ningún momento se atrevió a cruzar sus ojos con los de su hermano. Era extraño, intrigante. Como volver a esos días en los que no eran nada más que unos estúpidos adolescentes causando problemas en palacio. Así era como los descubrían. Por los tics nerviosos de su bufón hermano. El hombre era simplemente incapaz de ocultar nada.

- No iba a comentar nada, mas la curiosidad no me permitiría descansar en paz – habló Loki, cómodamente recostado en su cama, una vez que ambos hombres quedaron solos en la habitación. Thor, sentado en el largo sillón, despegó su vista de sus manos y las posó en los verdes ojos de su interlocutor - ¿Qué preocupa a la mente del poderoso Dios del Trueno?

El rubio oprimió sus labios en un línea recta, descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Supongo que ahora que tu estado ha mejorado te marcharás – indicó Thor con seriedad.

- Era mi plan – asintió Loki – Por desgracia, deberé posponerlo para mañana. A no ser que desee escuchar la aguda voz de Darcy gritándome de nuevo – soltó una agria risa - ¿Quién lo diría? El Dios del Trueno y el Dios del Caos sometidos por unas simples mortales. No sé exactamente si reír o lamentarme.

- Fue un giro inesperado de eventos – manifestó Thor – En fin… Yo… - suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Loki arqueó una ceja expectante. El asgardiano abrió sus ojos y habló con determinación – Necesitamos hablar.

Así que era eso. La búsqueda incansable de Thor por arreglar su derruida relación. Loki apartó su mirada del rubio. ¿De qué serviría hablar? ¿Qué eran unas simples palabras comparadas con sus errores, con los errores de Thor, con los errores que él mismo había cometido? Había tanto dolor, tanto rencor, tanta desconfianza. Y, aún así, el Dios del Engaño ya no era capaz de corregir al Dios del Trueno cuando se refería a él como hermano. Él mismo se había sorprendido al escuchar esa palabra abandonar sus labios el día anterior. Y es que simplemente era imposible obviar todas las acciones del asgardiano a lo largo de su enfermedad. Su siempre inamovible presencia. Su incondicional apoyo y ánimo. Su preocupación. Su mano sujetando la suya, anclándolo a la realidad en esas noches de caída libre. Le recordaba a su infancia. A las incontables noches que había irrumpido en la recámara de Thor llorando por haber sufrido una pesadilla. En como su hermano mayor lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría. Le hacía rememorar esa vez que cayó de uno de los riscos más altos de Asgard siendo un pequeño niño de siete años. Thor nunca se movió de su lado, siempre ayudándolo a comer o divirtiéndolo con sus tonterías. Acompañándolo durante las noches y despertándolo de vez en cuando sólo para asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Pero eso era pasado, un pasado lejano. El tiempo había transcurrido y la situación distaba de ser la ideal. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, sin embargo, lo único rescatable de ese mes de tortura física y psicológica era el haber vuelto a disfrutar de su protector hermano. No obstante, con él sano, era hora de volver a la realidad.

- No me parece necesario – estableció Loki sin mirarlo a los ojos – Nada ha cambiado, Thor.

- Lo sé – aceptó Thor – Nada cambiará hasta que no hayamos conversado – Loki cerró sus puños con fuerza – Sólo dame una oportunidad. Escúchame. Es lo único que solicitó. Un momento de atención.

- ¿Y dejarás el tema por la paz? – preguntó Loki aún sin encararlo – ¿Aceptarás la realidad de una vez por todas? ¿Admitirás que la situación no tiene arreglo? – Thor tardó un instante, mas movió afirmativamente la cabeza, una expresión de derrota en su rostro – De acuerdo – accedió el moreno, fijando su vista en la del asgardiano – Mañana a las siete en punto. Sé puntual, porque no te esperaré ni un solo segundo.

Thor asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Solo en esas cuatro paredes, Loki apoyó su cabeza en su almohada, relajando su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos. Mañana sería un día difícil. Muy difícil.

* * *

La casa de Jane sin lugar a dudas gozaba de ese calor de hogar que el piso de Thor y el de Steve en la Torre Stark no guardaban. Darcy se percibía levemente más serena arrebujada entre las cobijas de la cama del cuarto que Jane reservaba especialmente para ella. Pero eso no implicaba que fuera más sencillo quedarse dormida. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, Angerboda estaba ahí, o lo que quedaba de su magia en su cabeza. No tenía forma, era una sombra, una sombra oscura que la rodeaba, la sujetaba y la asfixiaba.

Tras horas de revolverse entre sus cobijas, la muchacha optó por levantarse. Se sentó en la orilla y meditó sus posibilidades. Jane y Thor dormían en el cuarto de enfrente y si existía alguien en ese departamento que necesitaba descansar más que ella, era el Dios del Trueno, así que despertarlos quedaba fuera de toda consideración. Podría llamar a Steve, su fiel compañero contra las pesadillas, y hablar por teléfono con él hasta terminar dormida. O podría tomar el coche de Jane, conducir hasta S.H.I.E.L.D. y buscar refugio en los cálidos brazos de Loki. Y hablando de mujeres urgidas.

Darcy bufó con fastidio, echándose para atrás el largo cabello. Entre todos los temas que ella y Loki habían platicado a lo largo de esa semana, el de su pequeño episodio como amigos con derechos era evadido como la plaga y no exactamente por ella, sino por el jotun. Era impresionante la forma tan sutil en la que era capaz de cambiar el tema radicalmente en cuanto notaba que la conversación se dirigía a ese escabroso pantano. Y no es que le molestara a Darcy, es más, su confusa cabeza lo agradecía. No obstante, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no era su estilo. Posiblemente sería más fácil si Loki continuara actuando como ese idiota frío y convenenciero con el que se acostó a diario durante un mes. Sin embargo, el olvidarlo se le dificultaba cada vez que el hombre tomaba su mano con delicadeza, acariciaba su rostro apenas rozándolo, le daba dulces besos en la frente o la abrazaba como si fuera una frágil pieza de porcelana. ¿Cómo es que esas dos diferentes facetas fueran un solo hombre? La joven realmente no quería desentrañar la mente de Loki. Explicar el desinterés anterior y las muestras de afecto de ahora. No, encontrar una explicación sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que comprender a Loki en su totalidad era una tarea imposible, por lo cual gozaba y agradecía esos pequeños instantes de claridad en los que conocía un poco más la enmarañada y destrozada mente del Dios del Caos. Mejor título en verdad no pudieron escogerle.

Así que ahora Darcy se hallaba en un punto en el que no sabía si preguntar o no, si poner el tema en la mesa y discutirlo, o enterrarlo en el jardín sin mirar atrás. Cualquiera de las dos opciones provocaría algo, cambiaría las cosas para siempre y la castaña simplemente no estaba lista para un cambio en ese momento. Justo ahora, lo único que quería era estabilidad, cimientos, ponerse de pie sin tambalearse. Lo sucedido en su departamento y en S.H.I.E.L.D. esa mañana le habían demostrado lo emocionalmente inestable que se encontraba. Necesitaba recuperar su paz interior. Volver a ser ella otra vez. No una niña que rompe en llanto y se aterra ante el menor estimulo del exterior. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que eso tomaría tiempo. Las heridas mentales sanan de manera más lenta que las físicas. Tras su sobredosis a los dieciocho años, le costó un casi año recomponerse, regresar a ser la vieja Darcy, en su mayoría. Parte de ella se había dañado irreparablemente en esos tres años de excesos. ¿Superar el juego de Angerboda? ¿La tortura psicológica? ¿La violación a sus pensamientos más íntimos? ¿El casi perder al hombre que ama? No. Algo le decía que esta vez sería un poco más difícil recuperarse a sí misma.

Se puso de pie y abandonó su cuarto. Le hablaría a Steve. Era la opción más segura y sencilla en ese momento. Caminó hacia la sala de estar, cogió el teléfono que reposaba en la mesita de centro de la sala e iba a marcar el número de su amigo al percatarse de cierto detalle: la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Suspiró por la nariz. Jane había olvidado apagarla de nuevo. En verdad, esa mujer era un desastre fuera del laboratorio. Dirigió sus pasos a dicha habitación, entró en ella y se quedó estática en el umbral. Un Thor con la boca repleta de Pop Tarts y una nueva en su mano la miraba como un niño que acababa de ser descubierto cometiendo algún tipo de travesura. Los cuatro envases vacios del suculento bocadillo esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa le dio una idea a Darcy de cual había sido su fechoría. Oh, Jane no estaría nada feliz en la mañana.

Se aproximó al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó una botella de agua fría. Acto seguido, arrastró una de las sillas y tomó asiento frente al Dios del Trueno.

- ¿Bocadillo nocturno? – inquirió Darcy, mientras desenroscaba su botella. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros - ¿Nervioso?

- La palabra nervios no es parte de mi vocabulario, Darcy – manifestó con cierto tono de arrogancia el hombre. La muchacha asintió en comprensión y tomó un sorbo de su agua.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo, Darcy bebiendo su agua y Thor engullendo la última caja de Pop Tarts. Terminados los bocadillos, el rubio apoyó sus codos en la superficie de la mesa y ocultó su cara en las palmas de sus manos. Darcy se tensó. Si Thor empezaba a llorar o algo por el estilo, era muy probable que ella siguiera su ejemplo con lo sensible que se hallaba. El asgardiano levantó la cara y se echó para atrás el largo cabello.

- He pasado los últimos cuatro años tratando de conseguir que Loki me escuche y, cuando al fin lo logró, no sé qué decirle – expresó Thor derrotado – Sé que nada de lo que diga cambiara la situación. Nada resarcirá el daño que nos hemos causado. Y, a pesar de ello, guardó la esperanza de que en un futuro podamos vernos como los hermanos que siempre fuimos, no como enemigos. Anheló… Añoró el pasado, ese pasado en el que sólo éramos Loki y Thor, en el que éramos amigos, compañeros, cómplices. Busco y no encuentro el momento exacto en que todo eso cambió. No me explicó cuando o por qué cambié, por qué Loki cambió. Es sólo que… - suspiró, posando su mano en la mesa – Sé lo terrible que sonara de mi parte, mas una parte de mí habría preferido que Loki continuara herido… De ese modo, no tendría que perderlo de nuevo.

Un nuevo silencio se posesionó de la cocina. Darcy bebió el último trago de su agua, dejó el envase vacio sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos sobre su estomago, meciéndose con las patas traseras de su silla.

- Ya todo cambió, Thor – puntualizó Darcy – Ya nada es como hace dos meses. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes – esa última frase estaba más dirigida para ella que para el Dios del Trueno - Tu relación con Loki ha mejorado. El hecho de que hayas estado a su lado todo este tiempo cuidándolo y apoyándolo significó mucho para él. Nunca lo aceptara, por supuesto, pero yo lo sé. Hace unos meses te habrías topado con una pared; hoy recibiste una oportunidad para hablar, para disculparte, para arreglar las cosas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque muy en el fondo, Loki también extraña lo mismo que tú, pero es demasiado terco para dar el primer paso. La verdad, ustedes son la representación de la terquedad. Ni idea de cómo pudieron soportarse por milenios sin que ninguno de los dos explotara antes – se meció hacia adelante, poniendo las cuatro patas de la silla en el suelo – Mira, sólo habla con el corazón, Thor. Sincero y simple. No mientas, no cambies los hechos para favorecer a ninguno de los dos. Únicamente se sincero. Loki te lo agradecerá. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta consigas que él te hable a ti también – alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la del rubio - Sólo… sé optimista. Son hermanos. Se han amado más tiempo, del que llevan odiándose. Eso debe de contar en algo, ¿no lo crees?

- Eso espero – murmuró Thor, para después dedicarle una de sus registradas sonrisas de oreja a oreja – Jamás pensé que diría esto, considerando la difícil personalidad de mi hermano, pero es un alivio y una felicidad que al fin haya encontrado a una mujer digna de él.

- Ah sí, ¿quién? – preguntó Darcy, haciéndose la tonta. Thor negó con la cabeza derrotado, se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa, se agachó y le dio un rápido beso en la coronilla.

- Buenas noches, Darcy – se despidió Thor.

A continuación, salió de la cocina, dejando sola a Darcy, las palabras "una mujer digna de él" repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

* * *

Caminaba a lo largo y ancho de su habitación con sus brazos cruzados detrás de él y lanzando rápidas miradas al reloj clavado arriba de su cama. 6:58. Dos minutos más y desaparecería del sitio. No aguardaría al bufón de Thor ni un solo segundo. A estas alturas se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad para hablar. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo? Algún absurdo sentimentalismo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Ese mes convaleciente había causado mella en él, ablandándolo. Patético. Debía recuperar su fuerza, reconstruir los altos muros que hacía tiempo había colocado alrededor de él para evitar que cualquiera se acercara, para evitar debilidades. ¿Y eso de que le serviría? Por no querer aceptar sus propios sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo por poco pierde a la única persona que le da sentido a su vida. Y una vez más, en qué ridículo sentimental se había convertido.

La perilla de la puerta giró, llamando su atención, y la superficie se movió para dar acceso a Thor. El imponente Dios del Trueno se mantuvo estático un tiempo en el umbral de la puerta, viéndolo a los ojos. Acto seguido, dio un paso al frente y cerró la entrada tras de sí. Era hilarante. Thor parecía un pequeño niño de cinco años intranquilo y asustado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio así? Oh si, el día de su fallida coronación. El Dios del Engaño tomó asiento en la silla que el rubio utilizó a lo largo de esas semanas y le hizo una seña a Thor para que hablará. Mientras más rápido terminaran con esto, mejor. El asgardiano miró a todos lados en busca del mejor lugar para asentarse, mas optó por permanecer de pie.

- Loki, yo… no sé por dónde empezar – admitió Thor cansado – Yo… - negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón que Darcy solía usar, quedando la cama como una barrera entre los dos – En este momento, me gustaría tener tu don con las palabras – se echó para atrás el cabello, inhaló, exhaló y clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano – Cuando te soltaste de Gungnir, cuando caíste a ese abismo, cuando te creí muerto, yo… yo no podía entenderlo. Nada, en los Nueve Reinos, me ayudaba a comprender lo que había sucedido. Que dejarás entrar a los jotuns a Asgard. Que mintieras sobre la condición de nuestro padre. Que intentaras matarme. Que quisieras eliminar Jotunheim. Que te soltaras. Nada… nada tenía sentido. Por meses traté de buscar una respuesta, una explicación. Incluso después de que padre me informara sobre tu origen. Y después… después aconteció el ataque a Manhattan y yo… yo seguía sin comprender qué demonios te había orillado a perpetrar actos tan atroces. Pensé que no eras tú, que era alguien más controlándote. Pensé que habías perdido la razón, que estabas más allá de la salvación. Pero… tus palabras… tus palabras en esa montaña… "Una sombra detrás de tu grandeza". Tus palabras en el Bifrost… "Sólo quería ser tu igual" – suspiró por la nariz apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas – Me gustaría decir que sufrí una epifanía, mas no fue así. No fue hasta que estuve lejos de Asgard, asentado aquí en Midgard al lado de mi Jane y mis compañeros, que fui capaz de ver con claridad. Y debo de admitir que lo que encontré no me fue satisfactorio – Loki bufó con ironía.

"Me creí superior a los demás. Con mi prepotencia, con mi arrogancia y mi egoísmo lastimé a todos a mí alrededor, en especial a ti. Te hice menos, te obligué a vivir detrás de mi sombra, recibiendo las pocas moronas de atención que yo permitiera. Desestimé tus habilidades, tus fortalezas, a pesar de que siempre supe que me superabas en incontables aspectos. Si he llegado hasta aquí, ha sido por ti. Si sobrevivimos los más duros embates, fue por ti. Y, aún así, siempre, en cada historia, eran trucos, engaños, cosas que un niño podría hacer, porque, ¿cómo se vería el poderoso Thor, un guerrero glorificado, admitiendo ante sus amigos, ante la corte, ante todo Asgard, que no era nada sin su pequeño hermano el hechicero, el débil, el que prefirió dedicarse a un arte femenina que aprender a defenderse como un hombre? - Suspiró una vez más – Estaba equivocado. Todo Asgard estaba equivocado. Y no tienes idea de cómo lo lamento.

- Lo lamentas. Lo lamentas – repitió Loki temblando de ira – ¿Y a mí de que me sirven tus lamentaciones? – se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por el lugar - ¡Siglos, Thor! ¡SIGLOS! ¡Siglos de preguntarte cual era el problema! ¡Siglos de probar y fallar! ¡Siglos de buscar y buscar y buscar un reconocimiento que ni tú, ni Odín, ni el maldito pueblo Asgard me darían! ¡Siglos de salvar tu inútil trasero de la muerte sin recibir un maldito gracias! ¡Siglos de callarme la boca mientras ustedes relataban historias en las que yo no era nada más que una nota al pie de página! ¡Siglos de miradas despectivas, de desprecio! ¡Siglos de humillaciones y vejaciones! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué?! – se detuvo y volteó a ver a Thor con furia - ¡PARA DESCUBRIR AL FINAL QUE NO IMPORTABA CUÁNTO HICIERA, NO IMPORTABA CUÁNTO ME ESFORZARA O CUÁNTO LO DESEARA, JAMÁS SERÍA TU IGUAL! ¡JAMÁS LOGRARÍA QUE PADRE DE AMARÁ COMO A TI! ¡QUE EL PUEBLO ME RESPETARÁ COMO A TI! ¡PORQUE NO SOY NADA MÁS QUE UN JOTUN, UN JOTUN ABANDONADO PARA MORIR, DESPRECIADO POR SU PROPIA RAZA, UNA MALDITA ANOMALÍA! – se detuvo al pie de la cama y se apoyó en el barandal de esta - ¡¿Sabes lo que eso fue?! ¡¿Sabes lo que sentí?! ¡¿Quieres saber porqué te mentí sobre Odín?! ¡¿Por qué dejé entrar a Laufey a Asgard?! ¡¿Por qué traté de matarte?! ¡¿Por qué iba a destruir a esa maldita raza de monstruos a la que pertenezco?! Para que por una vez, por una maldita vez, yo fuera el hijo predilecto. Para que por una vez, Odín me diera su reconocimiento, para que se diera cuenta de que era un digno hijo suyo, que soy tan bueno o mejor que tú. ¡PARA DEJAR TU MALDITA SOMBRA! ¿Y dime que gané? ¿Dime que conseguí? ¿Dime cómo me resultó todo cuando llegaste con tu brillante armadura y tu estúpido martillo a arruinarlo todo?

- Comprendo todo eso, Loki, créeme, pero tus acciones no fueron correctas, no… - inició Thor poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No vengas a darme lecciones de moral, tú, asesino, mercenario! – estalló Loki - ¡Nuestras manos chorrean la misma sangre, hermano! ¡¿Cuántas ciudades masacraste en estos siglos?! ¡¿Cuántas guerras iniciaste por capricho?! ¡¿Cuántos inocentes murieron como daño colateral?! ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Somos la misma porquería, Thor! ¡¿En qué se diferencian mis acciones contra Midgard con tu ataque a Jotunheim?! ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Tus queridos compañeros Los Vengadores? ¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres habrá desaparecido S.H.I.E.L.D. para callarles la boca? ¿Cuántos inocentes habrán muerto bajo las manos de la agente Romanoff y el agente Barton? ¿Cómo amasó su fortuna Stark? ¿A cuántos habrá asesinado Banner en sus momentos de ira? ¿Y el soldado? ¿Qué tan manchadas estarán sus manos? No son nada más que un puñado de asesinos y mentirosos, que se creen con la capacidad moral de juzgarme. Hipócritas. Sé creen superiores, cuando la verdad es que somos la misma mierda.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Thor con seriedad – No soy nadie para juzgarte, hermano – Loki bajo su mirada incomodo – Somos iguales en ese aspecto. Ambos hemos causado el mismo daño, a otros y entre nosotros. Pero no estoy aquí para enumerar nuestras incontables fallas. Ni para lanzar recriminaciones. Estoy aquí en busca de tu perdón por todo el perjuicio que te he causado a lo largo de estos años. Y, al mismo tiempo, quiero que sepas que yo te perdono por todo, Loki.

Loki abrió y cerró la boca, negando con la cabeza. Sonrió de lado, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Me perdonas? ¿A mí? ¿Al monstruo que atacó tu amado planeta? ¿Al que trató de asesinarte dos veces? ¿Al que frustró tu coronación? ¿Al que destruyó el laboratorio de tu querida mujer? ¿Me perdonas? – bufó divertido - ¿Me vas a decir que lo has olvidado? ¿Qué no me guardas rencor? ¿Qué no quisieras vengarte? No juegues conmigo, Thor.

- No lo haré – declaró Thor – Aún estoy furioso, tanto o más que tú – se aproximó al Dios del Caos y este se mantuvo estático - No obstante – levantó una mano y la posó en el cuello de su hermano obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, mas el jotun no lo hizo – todo eso palidece con los buenos recuerdos. Con esas días en los que vivíamos jugando, causando problemas en palacio. Con esas horas de tedioso estudio, en las que siempre lograbas entretenerme. Con esas escapadas al bosque o a Vanaheim, en las que nos perdíamos creando nuestras propias aventuras o nos embriagábamos y terminábamos haciendo un desastre. Con esos innumerables castigos compartidos, antes de que estúpidamente permitiera que toda la culpa cayera sobre ti. Cuando nos molestábamos sobre nuestros cascos o peinados o cualquier tontería y terminábamos persiguiéndonos en busca de retribución. Cuando luchábamos codo a codo – lo zarandeó levemente, ganándose al fin su mirada. Los ojos de Thor estaban anegados en lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas y sus labios estaban curvados con una leve sonrisa nostálgica. Y fue entonces, Loki se percató de que sus mejillas estaban tan o más húmedas que las de su hermano – Todo eso pesa más que los hechos recientes. Todo eso pesa más para mí y tiene más importancia. Tal vez ahora no pueda perdonarte por todo el mal que has hecho, pero sé que en el futuro podré verte a los ojos y decirte que ya no importa más. Y alimento la esperanza de que tú puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo. Darme una oportunidad. Un nuevo comienzo. Aquí, en Midgard. Olvidarnos de Asgard, olvidarnos del pasado. Este es nuestro hogar ahora. Los dos hemos comenzado una nueva vida aquí. ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?

Loki bufó divertido, agachando la cabeza, tratando de sonreír con sorna, de formular una respuesta lo suficientemente cruel como para romper esa ridícula esperanza en la faz del Dios del Trueno. Sin embargo, no podía, no quería, no contaba con la fuerza

- Quería morirme – masculló Loki, su labio inferior temblando sin control – Quería… terminar con todo. No-no fue un plan. No-no fue parte de un elaborado esquema. Yo… sólo quería que todo terminara. Cuando padre dijo… la decepción… la… yo sólo… yo…

Se vio interrumpido por los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeándolo con firmeza. Tardó unos cuantos segundos, mas devolvió el abrazo con una desesperación de la que se habría sentido avergonzado y asqueado si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente ocupado llorando a todo pulmón con su cabeza oculta en el cuello del rubio. Le hubiera gustado detenerse, recuperar un poco de control, mas sus emociones fluían como un río caudaloso. Lloró, gritó, gimió, lanzó golpes y manotazos contra un tranquilo e igualmente lloroso Thor. Escupió palabras sin sentido, mezcladas con rencorosos "Te odio" y suplicantes "Perdóname". Y lo único que Thor podía hacer era abrazarlo, contenerlo, ofrecerle ese soporte que durante años le negó.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que el llanto de ambos se contuvo y así, en silencio, permanecieron un tiempo más, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama.

- Necesito saber algo – rompió el silencio Loki, percibiéndose más calmado. Thor volvió su cabeza hacia él – Necesito saber la verdad.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Thor. El jotun lamió sus labios, su semblante endureciéndose. Alzó su cabeza y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los de su acompañante.

- Krista y tú… ¿fueron amantes? – cuestionó Loki

Thor se mostró descolocado ante la pregunta. ¿Krista y él? ¿Amantes? ¿Qué?

- Por supuesto que no, hermano – negó Thor – Yo jamás me habría atrevido a profanar a tu mujer.

- La vi salir de tus recámaras en una ocasión a altas horas de la noche – le recriminó Loki retador.

El Dios del Trueno abrió la boca anonadado, su mente tratando de rememorar dicho evento. Al final, soltó un largo suspiró, llevándose una mano a la coronilla.

- Nunca sucedió nada – aseguró Thor – No negaré que me habría gustado. Krista era una mujer excepcionalmente bella. Desde que la conocimos, me impuse como meta llevarla a mis aposentos y hacerla mía. Lo intenté, usé todas mis artimañas, mas lo más que conseguí fue conducirla a mis recámaras bajo engaños. Ella nunca aceptó. Estaba enamorada de alguien más. De ti – Loki bajó la mirada turbado – Viendo que mi empresa estaba destinada al fracaso, la ayudé a acercarse a ti. Así por lo menos alguien saldría beneficiado.

- Entonces… no lo entiendo – habló Loki regresando su vista a la de su hermano - ¿Por qué nunca apoyaste nuestra relación? ¿Por qué no hablaste con Odín cuando te lo supliqué? ¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado mientras buscaba que la convirtieran en una inmortal?

Thor suspiró, posando sus antebrazos de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

- Sinceramente, jamás me la imagine a tu lado eternamente – confesó Thor – La veía más como un entretenimiento, una distracción. Como Angerboda antes o Sigyn después. Nunca me pareció la mujer para ti, la mujer con la que compartirías tu vida hasta el Ragnarok. No. Nunca dudé que te amara. Yo sé cuan especial eras para ella, pero ella jamás fue capaz de apreciarte todo completo, cada parte de tu personalidad. Lo bueno y lo malo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ella era para mí? ¿De lo que significó perderla? – preguntó Loki dolido – Era el amor de mi vida. Era mi mundo. La única mujer que he amado y que ama…

La sílaba murió en sus labios, el dulce rostro de Darcy formándose en su cabeza. ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Su mundo? ¿La única mujer que ha amado y que amaría? Thor levantó su cabeza, sus labios curvados en una media sonrisa entretenida.

- Cuando Krista murió, quedaste devastado – recordó Thor – Pasaste meses encerrados en tu recámara, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer nada más que llorarla. Mas te repusiste, seguiste adelante, seguiste con tu vida. Cuando creíste haber perdido a Darcy, no por muerte, sino porque tus acciones la habían alejado de ti, te dejaste morir, Loki.

- No las compares, no hay punto de comparación – le espetó Loki incomodo.

- No, no lo hay – asintió Thor, irguiéndose. Posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano – Krista no era la mujer para ti, mas Darcy si lo es. Ella te ama. Te ama con todo su corazón. No sólo las partes buenas de ti, sino también lo más oscuro, lo que aterraría a cualquiera. Se preocupa por tu bienestar y lucha por ti con fiereza. Tuvo la fortaleza, la paciencia y la astucia para ayudarte y sacarte de ese abismo en el que tú mismo te lanzaste. Todo desinteresadamente, todo por amor. Ella en verdad es una mujer digna de ti. Una mujer con la que podrás compartir tus días hasta el Ragnarok.

Loki bufó con ironía.

- Esos no son nada más que ilusiones – expresó Loki – Cualquier amor que Darcy habría sentido por mí, me encargué de aniquilarlo con mis acciones. Su amistad es lo único que me queda y es a lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar. Darcy merece un hombre digno de ella. Un hombre que no se acobarde ante sus sentimientos. Que la ponga como prioridad. Que la atesoré y la traté como reina. Que le dé todo lo que yo jamás podré darle.

- Pues lamento informarte que te equivocas, Loki – habló Thor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Darcy te ama y si todo lo que ha ocurrido no ha mermado ese sentimiento, nada lo hará. Sé que aún tienen asuntos sin resolver, pero también sé que, cuando los resuelvan, ambos disfrutaran el uno del otro. Así será.

- Que convencido suenas – se burló Loki con amargura.

- Tan convencido que te juraré algo en este mismo instante, hermano – estableció Thor – Una vez que mi amada Jane sea inmortal, pondré todo mi empeño y haré hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo mismo para Darcy. Juró por Mjolnir que Darcy será inmortal.

El Dios del Caos habría querido reírse en ese momento por la inocencia del futuro rey de Asgard. En primer lugar, la probabilidad de que Jane Foster ganará un lugar como aesir era prácticamente inexistente, considerando que iba en contra de todos los esquemas del Padre de Todo. Y Darcy. Por Valhala. Si Odín se había negado rotundamente a probar a una talentosa hechicera como Krista, ¿por qué perdería el tiempo en una simple mortal como su Darcy? No. Ni Jane Foster, ni Darcy serían inmortales, eso era un hecho, una realidad, mas Loki no encontraba la fuerza de romper las ridículas esperanzas de su hermano. Ya el tiempo le demostraría que los dos estaban condenados a ver envejecer, marchitarse y morir a las mujeres que amaban. Cruel, doloroso, pero ineludible.

Percatándose del sombrío semblante de Loki, Thor optó por hacer algo que hacía varios años no realizaba. Con su mano en el hombro del jotun, extendió unos dedos y jaló unos mechones del largo y desaliñado cabello del moreno. Este lo volteó a ver con una mezcla de amenaza e incredulidad.

- Parece ser que alguien necesita un buen corte de pelo – se mofó Thor, apartando su mano de Loki. El aludido abrió la boca sorprendido, su mueca prontamente transformándose en una traviesa.

- Lo dice el idiota que parece una princesa de Disney – lo molestó Loki.

- ¡Yo no… espera un minuto… ¿Ahora te burlas de mi utilizando referencias midgardianas? – inquirió al borde de un ataque de risa.

- ¿Algún problema, Rampunzel? – se defendió Loki con burla - ¡Oh mira, hasta tienes una linda trenza como la de ella! Creo que te faltan las flores. Podemos conseguirlas.

- Oh, cállate – lo silenció Thor divertido, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza una vez más, quedándose en silencio. Loki se puso de pie, ganándose la atención de Thor.

- A no ser que desees discutir otro tema, me parece que es momento de que me retire – indicó Loki.

- ¿A dónde irás? – preguntó Thor.

- Al hotel en el que he habitado los últimos meses – respondió Loki como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

- No creo que sea conveniente que vivas solo en tu estado – expresó Thor – Ven a vivir con Jane y conmigo, por lo menos en lo que te recuperas completamente.

- Thor, no… - inició Loki exasperado

- Darcy estará ahí también – argumentó Thor – Según entiendo, empezarás su proceso de curación hoy mismo y será largo. Será más práctico si ambos viven bajo el mismo techo. Además, es un hecho que Darcy requiere de tu presencia.

Argumentos válidos que fácilmente podrían ser refutados, mas otra vez Loki no se sentía con el ánimo de hacerlo. ¿Vivir con Thor y su mujer? ¿Con Foster? La mujer sin lugar a dudas lo echaría de su hogar a la menor provocación, si no es que él la convertía en cenizas primero. Sin embargo, el disfrutar de la presencia de Darcy el mayor tiempo posible era tan tentador que opacaba cualquier tipo de desencuentro que pudiera surgir con la astrofísica.

Loki suspiró por la nariz derrotado y se encaminó a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, mas será algo temporal y no me hago responsable por cualquier daño que le ocurra a tu mujer o a su hogar – aceptó Loki, girando el pomo de la puerta y jalando la superficie hacia él.

- Perfecto – exclamó Thor radiante.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Todos los Vengadores (con excepción de Banner y Barton), Fury, la agente Hill y una considerable cantidad de oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban diseminados por el corredor, sus ojos clavados en los dos asgardianos que acababan de emergen de la habitación.

- Trajiste refuerzos – apuntó Loki, percatándose no sólo de que la armadura de Stark se hallaba a un lado de su dueño lista para ser usada y el Capitán vestía su uniforme, sino que la Viuda Negra jugaba con su pistola en su mano y los agentes se mostraban listos para desenfundar la suya.

- Ellos no estaban aquí cuando llegué – declaró Thor confundido.

- ¿Creían que los dejaríamos conversando sin supervisión? – inquirió Fury con una ceja arqueada - No olvidemos que sus charlas siempre concluyen con algún pueblo, civilización o ciudad casi destruidas.

- Pero no se preocupen, nos perdimos la mejor parte – habló Tony, jugando con su teléfono celular - El capi nos prohibió ver toda la escena. Algo sobre el derecho a la privacidad, creo – Steve rodó los ojos y se masajeó el arco de la nariz.

- Bueno, señores, en vista de que nada ocurrió, creo que podemos marcharnos – los instó Steve.

Fury asintió e hizo señas a sus agentes para que se retiraran del lugar.

- Es bueno verte sano, Loki – indicó Steve.

- Gracias, capitán – agradeció Loki con una leve y falsa sonrisa. Steve asintió, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el sitio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Fiesta hoy o la pospongo para mañana? – cuestionó Tony con entusiasmo.

- Mañana sería un día perfecto – puntualizó Thor con la misma animosidad.

- No veo una razón para celebrar – comentó Loki – Darcy aún está enferma y Angerboda aún no ha sentido el dolor de mi venganza.

- ¿Y eso qué? Tú ya no tienes un hoyo en el estomago, esa es suficiente razón para festejar – señaló Tony – Y ya ordené los canapés y las botellas de champagne, así que no puedo cancelarlo.

La agente Romanoff negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente con los brazos cruzados y se aproximó a Loki.

- Gracias por ayudar a Barton – soltó en un tono seco. Loki sonrió travieso, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Es acaso esto amor, agente Romanoff? – repitió su pregunta de hace cuatro años en el Helitransportador. Natasha sonrió de lado.

- Creo haber dicho que el amor es para niños – reiteró la mujer.

- Oh, no. No se equivoqué – la refutó Loki – El amor es un sentimiento tan complicado que un niño jamás podría comprenderlo en su totalidad. No obstante, ni usted, ni yo somos niños, ¿o sí?

La sonrisa se desdibujó de la faz de la estoica agente, quien ahora lucía incomoda. El Dios del Engaño sonrió complacido.

- Por cierto… gracias por el apoyo que le ha brindado a Darcy – habló con sinceridad. Natasha asintió levemente. El jotun giró su cabeza en dirección a Stark, quien había vuelto su atención a su aparato – Stark, me encantaría escuchar tu explicación de cómo utilizaste la energía del Tesseract en la fabricación de la pulsera protectora de Darcy en nuestro camino a mi hotel. Requiero recoger unas cuantas de mis pertenencias para mi estadía en la casa de Thor.

- Ah, ¿no me digan que ahora jugaran a la familia feliz? – cuestionó Tony en son de burla.

- Tan feliz como tú y la señorita Potts – apuntó con malicia Loki, materializando en su mano su cetro.

Tony entornó los ojos, al tiempo que su celular comenzaba a sonar y su armadura de Iron Man tomaba vida por sí sola, empujando a Thor en su camino a la anteriormente habitación de Loki. A continuación, se escuchó el ruido de los propulsores de la armadura y el crujido del cristal de la ventana les anunció que la creación de Tony Stark había abandonado el edificio sin su piloto dentro.

El rostro de completa incredulidad del billonario fue acreedor de una par de carcajadas de parte de Loki.

- Te odio – pronunció Tony con una mirada asesina.

- Oh, ya quisieras – soltó Loki sin parar de sonreír. A continuación, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del punto con la cabeza en alto.

Resultó ser que el báculo localizado en el laboratorio de Tony Stark estaba resguardado bajo sensores que, al advertir su desaparición, activaron instantáneamente todas las alarmas del sistema de seguridad de la Torre y el programa de emergencia instalado en la armadura, la cual, instantáneamente, siguiendo el protocolo del programa, se dirigió hacia la localización de Pepper Potts para resguardarla. Para cuando Tony logró desactivar las alarmas y apagar la armadura, el edificio ya había sido desalojado, acordonado por las autoridades y la prensa. Ni que decir de la presidente de la compañía. Los gritos de Pepper se podían escuchar desde la bocina del teléfono de Tony en todo el trayecto en automóvil desde el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta el hotel donde Loki residía. Y el Dios de las Travesuras reía a sus anchas en el asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil, a pesar de que eso le ganará miradas de parte de Thor y Tony. Era impresionante el caos que una simple acción era capaz de desatar.

- Esta me la vas a pagar, Pocahontas – amenazó Tony al finalizar por fin su conversación con la colérica señorita Potts. Los tres subían por el ascensor del hotel con el último piso como destino.

- ¡Pocahontas! – repitió Thor, lanzando una estruendosa carcajada - ¡Me gusta!

- Me la debías, Stark – puntualizó Loki. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres surgieron de él – No creas que olvidé tu comentario sobre los pitufos.

- ¿Sabes lo que es un pitufo? – preguntó Tony. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda, marchando hasta el final del pasillo - ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Una semana con Darcy y Steve ya se sabía santo y seña de Star Trek.

Una vez frente a la última puerta del pasillo, Loki apareció una delgada tarjeta-llave entre sus dedos y la introdujo en la ranura de la puerta. Un "click" se escuchó, el jotun giró la manija y empujó la puerta, entrando en la espaciosa habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Un tornado o qué? – cuestionó Tony, contemplando aturdido, al igual que Thor, el desastre que era la recámara. Objetos destruidos esparcidos en el suelo, quemaduras en las paredes, boquetes en el suelo, muebles hechos trizas, ventanas rotas, la puerta al cuarto de baño desvencijada.

- Una mala noche – respondió Loki, esquivando los obstáculos hacia el armario de pared completa que se ubicaba a lado del baño.

- Amigo, tú necesitas un doctor – señaló Tony con una mano en la barbilla, examinando el área con sus ojos – Un muuuuuuy buen doctor. Y no intentes con Banner. No es ese tipo de doctor.

Tras recoger unas cuantas de sus prendas y meterlas en una mochila, que materializó de la nada, los tres se pusieron en camino al edificio donde vivía Jane Foster. Tony prácticamente arrancó el coche a toda velocidad en cuanto los dos asgardianos descendieron de él, mascullando sobre contentar a su novia y tranquilizar a la prensa. Los dos hombres subieron en silencio hasta el piso donde se ubicaba el departamento, ninguno capaz de mirar al otro. Era evidente que sin importar su reciente plática y desahogo las cosas no mejorarían de repente, mas era un hecho que Loki sentía como si un gigantesco peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros. Se percibía más liviano, más tranquilo.

- Espero que hayas consultado esta decisión con tu mujer – expuso Loki en cuanto arribaron ante la entrada a la casa que compartían el Dios del Trueno y la mortal.

- Técnicamente, fue su idea – señaló Thor, buscando en sus bolsillos por la llave. Loki alzó sus cejas sorprendido. ¿Jane Foster lo quería en su casa? Según lo que sabía, la mujer lo despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser. ¿Por qué la invitación?

El rubio sacó un juego de llaves de su pantalón, seleccionó una de ellas y la metió en la ranura de la perilla. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a su hermano, quien atravesó el umbral inspeccionando cada rincón del desconocido lugar. El apartamento era un poco más grande al de Darcy, mas no mostraba gran diferencia. La sala estaba acomodada del mismo modo, con el televisor encendido, y la cocina se encontraba en un cuarto aparte. Parecía ser que todos los hogares midgardianos eran similares.

Una apresurada Jane Foster emergió de lo que el visitante suponía era la cocina con su dedo índice sobre sus labios en actitud de que guardaran silencio. Thor cerró la puerta tras de sí sigilosamente, para después dedicarle una expresión cuestionadora a su mujer. La astrofísica señaló al amplio sillón de la sala con su cabeza.

- Se quedó dormida viendo la televisión – informó Jane en un murmulló – No quiero despertarla. No durmió nada anoche.

Loki se acercó al sillón lo suficiente para vislumbrar la pacifica silueta dormida de Darcy. La muchacha abrazaba con fuerza un cojín con un brazo, mientras el otro colgaba del sillón. Dirigió su vista al televisor. Este transmitía una ridícula película que recordaba haber visto varios meses atrás con la joven. Era la precuela de esa aún más absurda película que su querida Darcy ansiaba ir a ver al cine. A la que iba a llevarla esa noche en que la castaña decidió concluir con su relación de amigos con derechos y él, en lugar de pensar en una inteligente respuesta, lo había arruinado todo con su negativa. Esa noche en que irían a cenar… y platicarían… y reirían… y terminarían en la cama de Darcy haciendo el amor… y dormirían juntos. Oh, que perfecto sonaba todo eso. Perfecto e imposible. Era pasado y en el pasado se quedaría. En el hubiera. Sería parte de esos hubieras que lo atormentaban día y noche.

Inhaló pesadamente, girando su cabeza hacia la pareja, quienes lo miraban con cierta cautela. Sonrió débilmente, enmascarando su sufrimiento interno.

- Debo agradecerle, doctora Foster, por su amable invitación – murmuró Loki con sus mejores modales.

- No es nada – minimizó Jane – Siéntete como en tu casa – ladeó su cabeza hacia su novio – Thor, ¿por qué no le muestras su cuarto a Loki? Darcy lo preparó hace unas horas.

El aludido asintió, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de regreso, y condujo a Loki hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Marcharon hasta detenerse en la última puerta a su derecha.

- Este es el cuarto de invitados – anunció Thor, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que el Dios del Engaño contemplara el interior. Loki echó una rápida inspección. Pequeño, mucho más que la habitación de Darcy, mas suponía que era normal. Al fin y al cabo era una recámara sólo para invitados ocasionales. Contaba con una cama individual de cobijas cafés, un buro pegado a la izquierda de ella con una pequeña lámpara de mesa y un armario en la esquina superior derecha – Ahora, el cuarto de baño es esa puerta – prosiguió Thor, señalando la puerta de enfrente – Este es el cuarto de Darcy – apuntó a la puerta al lado de la suya – y esa es la recámara de Jane y mía – dirigió su índice a la última puerta, la que estaba cruzando el pasillo delante de la de Darcy – La cocina es donde se encontraba Jane cuando arribamos y…

La mente de Loki se desconectó en cuanto Thor comenzó a enumerar las reglas de convivencia seguramente impuestas por Jane Foster. Jamás se dejaría de sorprender de lo adiestrado que la astrofísica tenía a su hermano. En verdad, sólo deseaba que Jane Foster fuera a Asgard para que los Tres Guerreros y toda la corte pudieran ver como el poderoso Dios del Trueno era mangoneado de esa manera. Oh, las burlas nunca cesarían, ni en un millón de años.

Un agudo grito atravesó la atmosfera. Loki soltó su mochila y corrió en estampida hacia la sala, donde una recién despierta Darcy gritaba horrorizada y catapultaba los cojines del sillón en dirección a un atacante invisible. Esquivando los cojines, el hombre se posesionó a su lado, la tomó de los antebrazos y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. La muchacha luchó un momento contra el agarre, mas, en el instante en que su cabeza comprendió que la pesadilla había acabado y que se hallaba a salvo en los brazos de Loki, se aferró a él con fuerza, llorando asustada y mascullando incoherencias. El asgardiano simplemente acarició su cabello y su espalda en son tranquilizador, olvidando por completo la presencia de Thor y Jane en la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, un poco más serena, aunque con lágrimas aún en los ojos, Darcy rompió el abrazo, tratándole de sonreír y fallando miserablemente. Foster apareció de la nada con una taza humeante de te, que le ofreció a su amiga. Esta lo recibió entre sus manos y fijó su vista en el contenido de la taza.

- Así que… bienvenido al asilo Foster para enfermos mentales – habló Darcy en voz baja, posando sus ojos sobre los de Loki. El jotun sonrió divertido, contagiando a la muchacha.

* * *

El primer día sin la presencia de la Diosa de la Fidelidad habría pasado completamente desapercibido para Angerboda si los centinelas que le había impuesto no le hubieran comentado que la vanir se sentía indispuesta, por lo cual permanecería el día en cama. El segundo día, la hechicera ni siquiera se percató de ello, habiendo cosas más importantes en su cabeza en ese momento, como la recuperación de los poderes de Loki. Pero, al tercer día que tomó asiento en el suntuoso comedor de palacio sin ninguna compañía, su mente comenzó a sospechar de la indefensa y patética Sigyn. Liberó a uno de los sanadores aesir y, acompañada de un sequito de cuatro elfos oscuros y dos jotun, se encaminó a las recámaras de la mujer. Tras un exhaustivo examen de parte del sanador y uno más de ella (probablemente no fuera una experta sanadora, mas era versada en reconocer engaños), los dos concluyeron que la diosa se había intoxicado con algún alimento en mal estado. Con el tamaño de la infección, la mujer tardaría una semana, sino es que más, en recuperarse con el tratamiento adecuado. Angerboda instruyó al sanador a que se dedicara a la salud de Sigyn y después se dirigió a las cocinas con el objeto de localizar al alimento causante de la enfermedad. Quién sabe. Tal vez podría reunirlo todo y dárselo en pequeñas porciones al Padre de Todo. El pobre anciano se deterioraba día con día y una infección de esas proporciones bien podría acabar con él. O posiblemente podría simplemente matarlo. La verdad es que aún no decidía cual sería su siguiente paso. Thor y Loki tarde o temprano descubrirían que existía una nueva regente en Asgard y, aunque Thor solo no le causaba ningún conflicto, aliado a Loki, los dos podían ser una amenaza difícil de vencer, incluso con la ayuda de su atesorada manzana negra.

En fin, contaba con tiempo para planear una estrategia que la mantuviera como la reina de Asgard vitaliciamente. Y de paso, deshacerse de los dos príncipes de una vez por todas.

* * *

Contemplaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo empotrado arriba del lavamanos del baño. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban ansiosas a sus lados. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló. Ya había hecho esto antes. No era su primera vez jugando con la mente de otros. La angustia lo sobrecogió de nuevo. De acuerdo, tal vez "jugar" no fuera la mejor palabra para utilizar en una situación como esta. "Arreglar" era una palabra más adecuada. No era la primera vez que arreglaba la mente de alguien. Tres, cuatro… ¿cinco veces en toda su existencia? Sabía qué hacer. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Era sencillo… Sólo que no lo era. No era en nada sencillo. No cuando tu objetivo es tu amiga y la mujer que amas. No cuando todas las esperanzas de que recupere cierta estabilidad mental penden sobre tus hombros. No cuando cualquier error, por pequeño que sea, causaría un cambio irremediable.

Soltó el aire que no se dio cuenta que retenía en una larga bocanada, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Fijó su vista en su reflejo. No, esto no sería fácil. Recargó sus manos en los bordes del lavamanos, agachando la cabeza. ¿Y si empeoraba la situación? ¿Y si le causaba aún más daño a Darcy? ¿Y si la lastimaba irreparablemente? ¿Desde cuándo él, Loki, Dios del Caos, se acobardaba de esta manera? Oh claro… sentimientos. Inútiles y estorbosos sentimientos que únicamente lo hacían dudar de sus propias capacidades. Se enderezó, levantando la cabeza con determinación. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió en un movimiento y salió del cuarto de baño con rumbo a la habitación de Darcy. Era Loki, el hechicero más poderoso de los Nueve Reinos, del Universo podría añadir. Deshacer el trabajo de Angerboda sería, como dicen los midgardianos, "pan comido". Darcy recuperaría su sanidad mental, las pesadillas pararían, las voces se callarían y todo volvería a la normalidad. Una semana a lo mucho.

Se detuvo ante la entreabierta puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, el nerviosismo volviendo con fuerza. Aunque, pensándolo bien…

- Te aconsejo que entres antes de que Darcy 2.0 empiece con sus teorías conspiracionales – lo apremió la voz de Darcy desde el interior de la recámara.

El jotun gruñó por lo bajo, enojado consigo mismo. Inhaló, exhaló, adoptó su mejor expresión serena y entró en el cuarto. El lugar era una réplica exacta del cuarto de visitas, salvo el evidente desorden que parecía seguir a su dueña a todas partes. Prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, libros arrumbados en una esquina, CDs, DVDs. Tenía cierto aire a la habitación de Darcy en su departamento. Su mirada se posó sobre la muchacha. Esta se encontraba sobre la cama en posición de flor de loto, pegando una foto en uno de los álbumes que Angerboda había deshecho. Era una verdadera suerte que la hechicera solamente la obligara a romper las fotos y no el cuaderno entero. Un problema menos del que preocuparse.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, Darcy cerró el álbum, apiló las fotos esparcidas en su cama y colocó todo sobre el buro al lado de su cama. Volteó a ver al hombre y le sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Lista para mi primer sesión, doc. – declaró Darcy - ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Creo habértelo explicado – respondió Loki, sentándose en la orilla de la cama sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- Si, bueno, me refiero a que si tengo que hacer algo o si sólo me quedó quieta o qué – especificó Darcy.

- Lo único que tendrás que hacer es dormir – señaló Loki – Lo demás déjalo en mis manos.

- ¿No podías pedir algo más difícil, verdad? – suspiró Darcy, tratando de sonar relajada.

- Cuento con un conjuro que facilitará que duermas toda la noche – apuntó Loki.

- No soy fan de las pastillas para dormir, ni cosas por el estilo, pero si no hay otra opción… - aceptó Darcy, encogiéndose de hombros. Se recostó en la cama, se cubrió con sus cobijas y miró a Loki expectante, antes de hacerle una seña para que se acostara a su lado. El jotun dudó por un momento. Una cosa era compartir una cama en un hospital donde gente entraba y salía a cada minuto, mas ahí, solos, con Jane y Thor ya dormidos… Con un inaudible suspiro, el hombre se acostó tenso junto a Darcy. La joven prontamente se acercó a él y posó su brazo sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos – Has tu magia en mí, hechicero.

Loki se relajó, preguntándose si la selección de palabras habría sido premeditada o un curioso accidente. La castaña había pronunciado las mismas palabras la primera noche que pasaron juntos, entre gemidos, casi como una súplica, la primera vez que… Sacudió la cabeza internamente, apartando de ella pensamientos que además de ser una distracción eran peligrosos. Darcy era su amiga. Sólo su amiga. Y eso era lo único que sería. Cualquier otra opción había probado ser un error. O, mejor dicho, él mismo se había encargado de que cualquier otra opción fuera imposible.

Llevó su mano izquierda a la sien de la mujer y frotó sus dedos contra la piel, recitando en su mente un básico conjuro para dormir. No obstante, en lugar de conseguir su objetivo, sintió un punzante escozor en sus dedos. Revisó su mano, para descubrir leves quemaduras en sus yemas. Frunció el ceño confundido, mas no tardó en entender que sucedía.

- Quítate la pulsera que Stark te regaló – pidió Loki con suavidad. Darcy se tensó a su lado – Bloquea mi magia – explicó, acariciando el largo y achocolatado cabello de su acompañante – Te prometo que la colocaré en tu muñeca en cuanto terminé.

Un incomodo silencio se posesionó de la habitación por varios minutos, hasta que Darcy se sentó en la cama, se quitó la pulsera, la dejó sobre el buro y se acostó de nuevo, abrazando a Loki con fuerza. El jotun recargó su cabeza en su frente y posó sus dedos en la sien de la muchacha nuevamente. Esta vez, fue cuestión de segundos para que ella se quedara dormida, su cuerpo totalmente relajado contra el del Dios del Engaño.

Con eso dio inicio una de las noches más extenuantes y angustiantes en la vida de Loki. La cantidad de poder que requería para eliminar la magia de Angerboda era un problema menor comparado con el experimentar de propia mano y en su propia mente el trabajo de la hechicera. Había tenido que detenerse incontables veces, pararse de la cama y dar una vuelta al cuarto para mantenerse bajo control y no explotar. Verse a sí mismo insultando a Darcy, gritándole, humillándola, golpeándola, usándola, perpetrando en contra de ella todo tipo de bajezas. Era simplemente inaceptable. Y a eso había que sumar la realidad, los verdaderos recuerdos de Darcy. Las memorias de ese funesto mes. La forma en que realmente la había tratado no distaba mucho del Loki creado por Angerboda. Su actitud fría y seca había causado un daño peor que cualquier insulto o golpe falso. La tristeza, la angustia, la inseguridad, el miedo eran emociones con los que Darcy vivió cada día desde que su estúpida relación de amigos con derechos principió. Preguntas sin respuesta, recriminaciones, algunas implantadas por Angerboda, otras, producto de ella misma. Ahora comprendía su explosión esa noche, su pregunta, su petición de que regresaran a su anterior estado de amistad. Y él no había querido verlo. Estaba tan concentrado en protegerse a sí mismo de sus propios sentimientos, que obvio el sufrimiento de la única persona que significaba algo para él. La tiró al abismo y observó sin inmutarse como se hundía en él. Era un desgraciado. Una porquería. Un monstruo.

Se detuvo definitivamente alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, incapaz de proseguir y al borde de un ataque psicótico que en nada le haría bien a Darcy si lo presenciaba. Se marchó del departamento y deambuló por horas en las calles de Manhattan, provocando algunos accidentes menores a los acelerados transeúntes y peatones de la siempre despierta ciudad. Pasado el medio día, percibiéndose de un mejor ánimo, dirigió sus pasos a la Torre Stark. Ingresó como si nada por la puerta y subió por el ascensor hasta el pent-house, donde halló al extravagante billonario y al doctor enfrascados en un juego de tenis de video. Se sentó en el sillón sin hacer ruido, ni llamar la atención de los dos científicos. Por un efímero instante, Loki rogó porque Banner se convirtiera en Hulk y lo azotara repetitivamente contra el suelo una vez más. Sin embargo, perdió toda esperanza de que ocurriera cuando Bruce detuvo el juego para tomar el aliento y relajarse un rato, pues sus pulsaciones estaban alcanzando un ratio crítico. Stark aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó una botella de agua de la mesa, giró sobre sus talones y por poco cae al suelo al descubrir la presencia de Loki.

- Tenemos visitas – anunció Tony festivo - ¿Cuánto tardaste esta vez?

- Entre por la puerta – respondió Loki con simpleza, al tiempo que Banner se sentaba a su lado bebiendo de su propia botella de agua y revisando su contador de ritmo cardiaco.

- ¿Qué? – soltó Tony incrédulo - ¿JARVIS?

- Disculpe, señor, mas los hechos recientes me hicieron pensar que el señor Loki ya no era considerado una amenaza – estableció JARVIS.

- Ahora tendré que borrar esta Torre de la faz del planeta para resarcir esa declaración, JARVIS – indicó Loki con un ligero toque de travesura.

- No le hagas caso, él sabe que eres peligroso – señaló Tony, sentándose a su izquierda – Todo el maldito universo lo sabe. Por cierto, tu chica te está buscando. Llamó hace unas horas preguntando si te habíamos visto – ante el silencio de Loki, continuó – Y quiero agradecerte. Pepper me vetó de mi cuarto anoche. MI cuarto. Dormí en el sillón. No es un mal sillón, es cómodo, pero no me agrada dormir sin mi chica. ¿Comprendes?

- Creo que me debes una explicación, Stark – puntualizó Loki.

- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – comentó Tony.

- Establecido eso, jamás revelaré el secreto de cómo moriste – habló Loki con esa tétrica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué todas nuestras conversaciones terminan con mi inminente muerte? – inquirió Tony, ganándose dos sarcásticas miradas de parte de sus amigos – Mejor dejémoslo ahí.

- ¿La pulsera de Darcy? – cuestionó Loki.

- Fue un momento de mal juicio e inspiración – expresó Tony con superioridad.

- Tony Stark: su vida resumida en una frase – opinó Bruce. Un cojín proyectado desde el otro lado del sillón golpeó al científico de lado en la cara, mientras Loki sonría divertido.

- Que gracioso, doctor – masculló Tony – Bueno, se me ocurrió que en lugar de usar la energía del Reactor Arc para potencializar mis campos de protección electromagnéticos, podría abastecerlos con la energía del Tesseract. Banner y yo estudiamos el trabajo de Selvig, otra vez, construimos una máquina capaz de extraer una pequeña cantidad de energía y la introducimos en la pulsera. Simple. Cosa de niños.

- Así que al fin has aceptado que la magia es superior a tu amada ciencia – se burló Loki.

- Ah no, eso nunca – negó Tony, fingiéndose ofendido – A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Necesitábamos una solución inmediata y la inventé. Por otro lado, no descansaré hasta crear un campo de protección anti magia totalmente científico, porque toda esa basura de ciencia es magia no me la tragó. Es cuestión de honor, de principios. Y de restregártelo en la cara.

- Suerte con eso, Stark – le deseó Loki – Sólo esperemos que tu expectativa de vida te sea suficiente.

- Oh, lo será – aseguró Tony - ¡Lo ves! ¡Siempre terminamos hablando de mi muerte!

- Deja de quejarte, Stark, y prepárate para ser aplastado por mi bota – manifestó Loki, cogiendo el descartado control de Wii de Banner y poniéndose de pie.

Tony se puso de pie al instante, oprimió el botón para continuar el juego y lanzó la primera bola. Bruce observó a ambos por un rato, mientras se lanzaban insultos, amenazas de muerte y burlas. Se puso de pie, caminó a la cocina y colocó un paquete de palomitas en el microondas. A falta de su laboratorio, que mejor entretenimiento que ver a Stark y Loki peleando como dos adolescentes. Llamaría a Barton. Con lo de su brazo, el agente se aburría como ostra en su piso sin hacer nada más que ver la televisión.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar a lo lejos. Darcy, sentada en la escalera de emergencia y admirando el atardecer, poco caso le prestó al ruido. Jane respondería. Además, no se sentía con el ánimo de socializar de ninguna manera. Había despertado esa mañana sola en su cama, como siempre. El hecho no la sorprendió en absoluto, sin embargo, al no hallar a Loki en ninguna parte del apartamento, la paranoia se posesionó de ella, el miedo. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La había abandonado? Llamó a todas partes. Al pent-house de la Torre, al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D., a su celular. Le pidió a Thor que lo buscará por cielo, mar y tierra. Y cuando al fin se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico, una llamada de parte del doctor Banner la tranquilizó, informándole que Loki se localizaba en el pent-house y que le estaba dando una paliza en Wii tenis al dueño de la compañía transnacional más grande del mundo entero. La muchacha quiso golpear su cabeza repetitivamente contra una pared, por supuesto, después de patear a Loki hasta el cansancio en lugares que al asgardiano no le agradaría. Era ridículo. Completamente ridículo. Había pasado casi tres horas aterrada por la desaparición de un hombre cuyo hobby era desaparecer. Dios, en verdad necesitaba ayuda profesional.

La buena noticia era que, una vez que sus nervios se serenaron y pudo pensar con claridad, notó que la voz de Angerboda ya no sonaba tan fuerte en su mente como el día anterior. Aún la escuchaba, mas ahora era un murmullo, algo que el sonido de la televisión o el ruido del tráfico podían opacar. Bueno, eso disminuiría la cantidad de patadas que le propinaría a Loki al regresar a casa. Si es que regresaba.

- Hey – asomó su cabeza Jane por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Thor, la única ventana que daba acceso a la escalera de emergencia – Tony organizó una noche de películas. Dice que no admitirá un no por respuesta.

- No quiero salir – señaló Darcy sin mirar a la mujer, recargando su espalda en la pared de ladrillo.

- Oh vamos, nos divertiremos – la exhortó Jane – Todos están allí. Loki también.

- Quiero golpearlo – declaró Darcy.

- Genial, será parte del entretenimiento – habló Jane con entusiasmo – Vamos, Darce. Necesitas relajarte y divertirte un rato – la joven permaneció inmóvil y callada - ¿Recuerdas cómo me obligaste a dejar mi cama en San Valentín hace un año? Bueno, si no estás en la puerta en diez minutos lista para irnos, llamaré a Thor y lo obligaré a que te lleve a la fuerza.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no uses a tu novio extraterrestre contra mí? – exclamó Darcy, poniéndose de pie.

- Oye, con algo tengo que contrarrestar tu poderosa taser – apuntó Jane abandonando la ventana.

En menos de diez minutos, Darcy ya se había cambiado su pijama por una ropa más casual y esperaba impaciente a Jane, quien buscaba las llaves del coche por la sala, en la puerta. Para cuando llegaron al pent-house de la Torre Stark eran las únicas que faltaban en el grupo. Los superhéroes más poderosos de la Tierra se debatían entre que películas ver en el sillón de la sala, mientras Pepper y Natasha tomaban unos Martinis en la barra de la cocina, donde también estaba sentado Loki, callado y con expresión aburrida. La joven se acercó con determinación al hombre lista para hacer una escena que con seguridad todos le aplaudirían, no obstante, en cuanto estuvo en su rango visual, Loki la volteó a ver con una mirada que la detuvo en seco. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo en esos ojos le comprimió el corazón y le robó el aliento un minuto. Era una mezcla de sentimientos imposible de descifrar.

- Hey, tú, experta en ciencia ficción, ven y ayúdame aquí un momento – la llamó Tony desde la sala blandiendo en el aire dos DVDs.

Darcy dudó un momento, pasando su vista entre Iron Man y Loki. Finalmente, se decidió cuando el Dios del Engaño le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndole una seña para que fuera con los superhéroes.

La primera película, por una votación de seis contra tres (Loki se negó a votar), fue la primera de Terminator. Darcy se aseguró de que Loki se sentara a su lado, a pesar de la evidente incomodidad del jotun, la cual se fue disipando conforme la película avanzaba.

La escena del enfrentamiento final se desarrollaba en la pantalla cuando la profunda y servicial voz de JARVIS resonó en el pent-house, interrumpiendo el momento y congelando la imagen en el televisor.

- Señor, el Director Fury está al teléfono – anunció JARVIS – Dice que es urgente.

- Dime que no es Angerboda – suplicó Tony, llevándose una mano a la frente. Steve, Thor y Natasha se enderezaron en sus lugares atentos.

- No sabría decirle, señor – señaló el asistente electrónico – Solicita hablar con el señor Thor.

Thor frunció el ceño, mientras Pepper se ponía de pie en busca del teléfono que reposaba sobre la barra de la cocina. La pelirroja se lo entregó al Dios del Trueno y este llevó la bocina a su oreja.

- Director, ¿para qué soy requerido? – preguntó Thor con seriedad. El rubio permaneció en silencio unos minutos, sus facciones lentamente contorsionándose en una mueca de sorpresa – Voy de inmediato para allá.

Con eso concluyó la llamada. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en actitud de tratar de resolver algún difícil problema de matemático.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Jane, expresando la pregunta en la mente de todos. Thor la volteó a ver, suspiró por la nariz y posó su vista en su hermano.

- Sigyn está en el punto del Bifrost – informó el hombre, a lo que Loki arqueó una ceja sorprendido – Nos busca a los dos.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Vaya, jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan largo, casi 20 000 palabras. Y eso que es un capítulo de transición. En fin, Sigyn ya está en la Tierra. A ver a dónde nos lleva eso en el próximo capítulo (que como lo veo, también será largo).

Preparen las palomitas, sus antorchas y sus trinchetes porque la esperada venganza de Loki contra Angerboda será ejecutada en el siguiente capítulo. Esperen lo inesperado (mentira, seguramente será algo tan obvio y sin chiste que a la que van a linchar es a mí).

Y alístense para mi segunda escena Loki y Darcy favorita de este fic. Pañuelos desechables incluidos.

Quiero agradecer a susan-black7, a Nana2831, a Himmelstrasse, a Yiyukimo-ak, a itoldher, a caaroowcullen, a faaa, a RemyStrawberry, a Nymide, a SashaRashaD, a ceres18, a Laura, a flipo12, a Moonlight Angel Princess, a Ana Hinojoso, a Jeannie25, a Natt, a Lady Ale y a anette por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Adiós ;)

Pd. ¿Alguien se acuerda del prologo?


	11. Una… Dos… Tres… Cuatro, primera parte

**Discalimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**10**

**Una… dos… tres… cuatro**

Revisó por quinta y última vez su trabajo. El señuelo de sí misma que había dejado pacíficamente dormido en su cama era tan real como ella. Lanzó una plegaria al Padre de Todo, a los Padres Primordiales y a cuanto dios se le viniera a la cabeza. Recogió el viejo libro que reposaba sobre su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, donde el fantasma de Krista la aguardaba impaciente. Se cubrió con un conjuro de invisibilidad y entrelazó su mano con la de la difunta mujer. Ambas atravesaron la sólida puerta de sus habitaciones y Sigyn lanzó una postrimera mirada a sus captores. Jamás volvería a verlos. Krista soltó su mano y la guió a través de largos y vacíos pasillos, hasta lo más recóndito del castillo. Entraron en un oscuro cuarto, cuyo único adorno era un tapiz de pared completa, seguramente bordado por la reina. La escena era la de un tranquilo día de campo en los fértiles campos de Vanaheim. Adultos departiendo la comida, mientras los niños correteaban por el lugar. Había un río, árboles, arbustos. Simplemente hermoso.

- Aquí está, el camino oculto a Midgard – señaló Krista.

- ¿Aquí? – repitió Sigyn escéptica, inspeccionando toda la recámara con sus ojos. No había nada más que el enorme tapiz.

- Para aquellos que sólo deseen ver una obra de arte, una obra de arte verán – indicó Krista – Quienes quieran ver algo más, verán algo más. No está hecho para el ojo de cualquiera, sino para el ojo de quien lo esté buscando.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo de ver? – preguntó Sigyn, observando el tapiz y el fino bordado.

- Concéntrate, ya lo encontrarás – la instó Krista.

Sigyn suspiró por la nariz, abrazó con fuerza el libro entre sus brazos y contempló con atención cada detalle del tapiz. Cada persona, cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada nube en el cielo, el río… se movía… el río se movía. Entreabrió su boca maravillada.

- Síguelo, te llevara a Midgard, al punto que tú quieras – habló Krista.

- ¿No vienes? – inquirió Sigyn alarmada.

- Mi trabajo aquí está hecho – expuso Krista – Debo volver a dónde pertenezco.

- Pero… ¿Y si algo ocurre? ¿Si algo sale mal? ¿Qué haré? – la cuestionó Sigyn.

- Una vez que entres al portal, estarás fuera del alcance de Angerboda – manifestó Krista - Cuando arribes a Midgard, compórtate con serenidad ante los que te reciban. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. no son personas muy afables y no dudaran en atacarte ante la más mínima provocación, así que no se las des. Pide hablar con Thor y Loki y aguarda a que ellos vengan por ti. Es sencillo. Nada malo puede pasar.

- Créeme, el viaje es lo menos que me preocupa – expresó la diosa – Hablar con Thor es una cosa, mas Loki… No creerá ni una sola palabra de lo que diga, empezando por tu inesperada aparición.

- Ya se te ocurrirá como ganártelo – la tranquilizó Krista, posando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de la Diosa de la Fidelidad – Lo harás bien, Sigyn. Sólo mira todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

Sigyn se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mirando a la mujer frente a ella. Soltó un largo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Adiós entonces – se despidió Sigyn.

- Adiós – sonrió Krista – Es una pena que nunca hayamos pasado tiempo juntas cuando vivía. Creo que habríamos sido buenas amigas.

- Supongo – admitió Sigyn con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Transmítele mis saludos a Thor – solicitó Krista - y dile a Loki que… - un sombra cubrió sus ojos y su boca se curvó con tristeza – Mejor no les digas nada – soltó a Sigyn y le dio un palmada en el hombro – Anda, Asgard ha estado mucho tiempo bajo el control de esa bruja.

Sigyn asintió, le ofreció una última sonrisa a su compañera y devolvió su vista al río. Se concentró en él y su sedante movimiento. De repente y sin darse cuenta, la oscura estancia se había transfigurado en ese amplio y verde campo. El río estaba a sus pies y fluía con gentileza hacia el norte. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones. Estaba sola. Ciñó el libro contra su pecho y se puso en movimiento, siguiendo el afluente del río. Caminó y caminó sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido o cuanto llevaba recorrido. Pensó en el sitio que Krista le había descrito. Un amplio desierto. El punto de Bifrost, como lo llamaban los mortales amigos del príncipe. El cielo fue oscureciéndose paulatinamente y el pasto desaparecía con cada paso que daba. El aire a su alrededor se volvió pesado, dificultándole el respirar. Su visión se tornó borrosa, hasta que se vio envuelta en la completa oscuridad. Y, a pesar de ello, Sigyn continuó. No sabía si en verdad se movía, mas no se detuvo hasta que un fuerte tremor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola tambalear. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio. El completo silencio que la envolvía se vio roto por voces y pisadas amortiguadas. Abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces con el objeto de apartar el velo de oscuridad que le impedía ver. Poco a poco, recuperó la vista, encontrándose a ella misma rodeada por más de diez hombres vestidos de negro con ropas extrañas y apuntándola con lo que ella supuso eran armas. Tragó saliva pesadamente, inhaló y exhaló. Con que a esto se refería Krista con que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. no eran muy afables.

El círculo se abrió, permitiendo el acceso de un hombre alto, robusto, de anteojos y calva en la coronilla. Usaba una banda blanca sobre el puente de su nariz y su piel presentaba una extraña coloración morada alrededor de ella, extendiéndose en toda la nariz, sus pómulos y sus cejas.

- Identifíquese, señorita – exigió el hombre que, a juzgar por la actitud del resto de los allí reunidos, debía de ser el jefe.

Sigyn alzó la barbilla con superioridad.

- Soy Sigyn, Diosa de la Fidelidad y residente de Asgard – se presentó – Estoy aquí en busca de los dos príncipes, Thor y Loki.

* * *

Aterrizaron a pocos metros del pequeño cuartel que rodeaba al "Punto del Bifrost". Loki se soltó de su hermano en cuanto pisó tierra y se dio a la tarea de limpiar su atuendo asgardiano del polvo que habían levantado con su caída. Por su parte, Thor observaba a su hermano burlón.

- Detesto este medio de transporte – estableció Loki, levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Era el método más veloz, considerando que aún no puedes teletransportarte – señaló Thor, alcanzando a su hermano con rápidas zancadas.

- Que no quiera no implica que no pueda – corrigió Loki con su vista fija en la entrada del cuartel, donde uno de los agentes los esperaba en posición de firmes. Thor negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Agente Sitwell! ¡Buenas noches! – bramó Thor a pasos de la puerta.

- Señor Thor – agachó su cabeza el agente – Los aguardábamos.

- ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro? – preguntó Thor curioso.

- Un pequeño desencuentro con el señor Stark – respondió Sitwell, mandando una rápida, pero ponzoñosa mirada en dirección a Loki. El Dios del Engaño arqueó una ceja interesado. Más tarde le preguntaría a Stark exactamente por qué le había roto la nariz al agente.

- ¿Por qué razón? – inquirió Thor sin haber notado el intercambió de hace unos segundos.

- Nada importante – aseguró el hombre – Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría cambiar el tema a uno más apremiante.

- Por supuesto – accedió Thor - ¿Dónde se encuentra Sigyn?

- En uno de nuestros cuartos de detención – informó Sitwell, ingresando a la instalación con los dos asgardianos detrás de él. Thor frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por cuál motivo? – cuestionó Thor – Sigyn es inofensiva y es una buen amiga mía.

- No lo dudo, señor, sin embargo, nosotros no la conocemos – señaló Sitwell, guiándolos por un largo pasillo - ¿Quién nos aseguraba que era la verdadera Sigyn y no una impostora?

El agente se detuvo ante una puerta a su izquierda y la atravesó. Se trataba de un cuarto de luces oscuras, repleto de computadoras, que servía de antesala para una estrecha habitación de paredes blancas, muy parecida a esa en la que Thor estuvo encerrado por unas horas cuando trató de recuperar a Mjolnir durante su exilio. Allí se hallaba Sigyn, sentada frente a una mesa de metal, con expresión tranquila y sus manos entrelazadas, reposando sobre la mesa.

- Es ella – afirmó Thor.

- Está por verse – masculló Loki con desconfianza. Bien podría ser parte de otro elaborado plan creado por Angerboda y de ninguna manera se permitiría caer de nuevo.

Thor empuñó Mjolnir en su mano y cruzó el cuarto hasta la puerta corrediza que conectaba con la otra habitación. Corrió la puerta y accedió al cuarto blanco con Loki pisándole los talones. Sigyn se puso de pie de inmediato entre contenta y aliviada.

- Al fin, empezaba a pensar que jamás los contactarían – habló Sigyn – Es una alegría verlos.

- Igualmente, Sigyn – sonrió Thor - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿Y cómo llegaste? Según los informes, no utilizaste el Bifrost – cuestionó Loki, recargándose en la pared con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

- Utilicé uno de los pasajes secretos escondidos en palacio – informó Sigyn, tratando de guardar la calma – Y estoy aquí porque algo terrible ha sucedido en Asgard. Angerboda tomó posesión de todo el lugar, destronó al Padre de Todo y lo tiene como prisionero al igual que a la reina, a los miembros de la corte y a los guerreros.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Thor pasmado, al tiempo que Loki se enderezaba, apartándose de la pared - ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

- Corrompió una de las manzanas doradas de Idunn para llevar a cabo un conjuro antiguo que mantiene a todo habitante de Asgard bajo su dominio – explicó la mujer – Nadie sabe exactamente cómo funciona o cómo revertirlo. Ni el rey, ni mi hermana. Por eso estoy aquí, en busca de ayuda.

- Si Angerboda ahora controla Asgard y ha aprisionado a toda la corte, ¿nos podrías explicar cómo es que tú estás libre? – preguntó Loki, acercándose a la mesa.

- Ella me dejó en libertad – respondió Sigyn, viendo a Loki a los ojos – Realmente no sé por qué.

- Qué curioso – soltó sardónicamente Loki – Angerboda te odia, Sigyn. ¿Por qué te guardaría alguna consideración?

- No lo sé – declaró Sigyn. Loki sonrió burlón, bajando su mirada. Sus ojos notaron por primera vez un objeto que reposaba en la mesa. Un libro. Un libro muy conocido. Su rostro se endureció, alargó una mano y tomó el libro. Lo abrió y lo inspeccionó.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – exigió Loki, cerrando de golpe el libro entre su manos y volviendo su amenazante vista a la diosa.

- De tu escondite en palacio – manifestó Sigyn nerviosa.

- ¿Y cómo lo hallaste? – preguntó Loki con voz viperina - ¿Quién te mostró el camino? ¿Cómo traspasaste mis conjuros?

- Hermano… - le advirtió Thor.

- ¡Responde! – exclamó Loki, azotando el libro contra la mesa.

La Diosa de la Fidelidad dio un paso atrás asustada. Abrió y cerró su boca sin emitir sonido, para después quedarse estática. Suspiró por la nariz y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a Loki sin ninguna barrera entre ellos.

- Soy una pésima mentirosa, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, y, a pesar de ello, sé que no creerás palabra alguna que abandone mi boca, porque, sinceramente, yo aún no puedo creerlo – manifestó Sigyn – Pero esta es la verdad y si no me crees, eres libre de entrar en mi mente y verlo por ti mismo: Angerboda me dejó libre, por qué, no lo sé. Pasé semanas tratando de contactarlos y no lo logré. Cuando perdía toda esperanza, ella… Krista… se me apareció – Loki frunció el ceño, entreabriendo la boca – Formuló un plan para conseguir ese libro y que yo te lo trajera a ti. Ella fue quien me guió hasta tu escondite, además de que me enseñó a crear un duplicado de mi misma y un conjuro de invisibilidad. Después me enseñó el caminó a Midgard. Todo fue su plan, yo sólo seguí sus instrucciones. Eso es todo.

Y tal y como lo había predicho, Loki no le creyó una sola palabra. Su relato simplemente no era lógico. ¿Angerboda permitiéndole deambular por ahí, mientras encerraba al resto? ¿Krista apareciendo de la nada para ayudarla? ¿Sigyn aprendiendo en menos de un mes dos conjuros tan complicados? No. Esto era una trampa. No obstante, Sigyn parecía sincera. La diosa jamás había sido buena al mentir, su naturaleza simplemente no se lo permitía. Siempre terminaba de una u otra manera traicionándose a sí misma, sin contar que su rostro era un libro abierto de expresiones.

- ¿Para qué es el libro? – inquirió Thor, tomando el gran volumen entre sus manos e inspeccionando.

- Krista me dijo que la respuesta a lo que Angerboda había hecho estaba ahí – respondió Sigyn – No sé si sea cierto. Es asgardiano muy antiguo. No puedo leerlo.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Thor, frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña combinación de letras.

- Es de la época de los Padres Primordiales – puntualizó Loki, sin apartar su vista de Sigyn – No te creo.

- Entra en mi mente entonces – lo instó la mujer.

- ¿Cómo sé que Angerboda no cambió tus recuerdos para engañarme? – cuestionó Loki.

- Te percatarías de ello al instante – intervino Thor, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de nuevo – Aunque, personalmente, no me parece necesario.

- ¿Le crees? – preguntó Loki, volteándolo a ver con escepticismo.

- Debo admitir que la parte de Krista suena descabellada, mas el resto me parece creíble – expresó Thor, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Es más, explicaría mucho.

Loki devolvió su vista a la Diosa de la Fidelidad, quien lo miraba con determinación y serenidad. Sin mucho esfuerzo y sin dar ningún tipo de advertencia, se adentró en su cabeza, provocando que una pequeña mueca de inconformidad se pintara en las facciones de la mujer. Escarbó en sus recuerdos hasta localizar el punto donde todo había comenzado. Era de noche cuando jotuns y elfos oscuros irrumpieron en el ala del castillo que Freya y su familia compartían. Vio como la diosa guerrera y su hija mayor eran superadas por sus enemigos y como las tres vanir y Bragi eran llevados a la fuerza. Observó como Sif y los Tres Guerreros se enfrentaban a los elfos y como Angerboda sin ningún problema mandó a la temible guerrera al mundo de la inconsciencia. Contempló como Idunn le reclamaba a Angerboda por la manzana y como ésta, con un simple movimiento, la hizo gemir de dolor. Después la observó soltar a Sigyn. _Nos haré justicia, querida_.

Vio a Sigyn ir de sus recamaras, a la sala del trono, al comedor, a la biblioteca en una rutina que se vio interrumpida cuando Angerboda prohibió el acceso a la librería. Y entonces, la vio. Al final del pasillo, más como una sombra que como una verdadera presencia. La sombra reapareció unas cuantas veces más, hasta que, un buen día, optó por sacarle un susto a la Diosa de la Fidelidad. Contempló como juntas armaban el plan para conseguir el libro, a Sigyn practicando, mientras trataba por todos los medios de guardar su pequeño secreto de terceros. Las observó caminar por los laberinticos pasillos y atravesar la inexistente barrera que protegía su escondite. Los conjuros habían sido desechos antes de que ellas arribaran al lugar.

Salió de la mente de la vanir turbado. Alguien había estado en su escondite antes y roto sus hechizos de protección y ocultamiento. La imagen de Angerboda con la negra manzana en la palma de su mano e Idunn exigiendo conocer su procedencia lo golpeó al instante. Maldijo internamente, introduciéndose a la mente de Sigyn de nuevo. Esta vez poca atención le prestó a las acciones de Krista y la diosa. Su interés estaba en los detalles, detalles que Sigyn pudo no haber notado a primera vista, pero que quedaron registrados en su cabeza. Inspeccionó cada centímetro de su jardín secreto, su vista clavándose en un arbusto quemado y un pequeño hoyo en la tierra. Dejó en paz la mente de Sigyn, cogió el libro y abandonó el cuarto furioso. Era su manzana. La que con tanto esfuerzo le robó a la Diosa de la Juventud siglos atrás. La manzana que había robado para Krista y que, al negarse ella a probarla, decidió guardarla en caso de que le fuera necesaria en el futuro. Él ya había olvidado esa manzana, sin embargo, meses atrás, el cumpleaños de Darcy la trajo a su memoria sin invitación.

Era un hecho. Angerboda acababa de cavar su propia tumba y él en persona se encargaría de llenarla.

* * *

Darcy contemplaba su taza de te sentada en el amplio sillón del pent-house. Jane se encontraba a su lado ingiriendo la misma infusión y ambas escuchaban atentas las teorías que los Vengadores habían empezado a formular sobre la inesperada aparición de la desconocida asgardiana. Loki y Thor no llevaban ni media hora desde que se retiraron del lugar y el grupo de superhéroes ya pintaba los peores escenarios posibles, sin darse cuenta que con cada suposición encendían aún más la preocupación en la más joven de los ahí reunidos.

- Creo que estamos olvidando el punto importante aquí – manifestó Tony sentado a la barra del mini bar junto con su novia y compañeros de equipo - ¿Quién diablos es Sigyn?

- Me suena a mitología nórdica – declaró Natasha.

- ¿Jane? – la nombró Tony. Jane giró su cabeza en su dirección y se encogió de hombros.

- No recuerdo que Thor la haya mencionado alguna vez – señaló la astrofísica.

- JARVIS, investiga quién es Sigyn – ordenó Tony.

- En seguida, señor – asintió JARVIS al instante. Un minuto de silencio después, la voz del asistente electrónico inundó la estancia – Diosa nórdica de la fidelidad. Es reconocida como la esposa de Loki…

Darcy escupió el trago de té que acababa de sorber de su taza en un acto involuntario. ¡Por supuesto! ¡De ahí le sonaba conocido! Seguramente leyó el nombre las múltiples veces que se metió a internet a investigar sobre Loki. No es que lo hiciera muy seguido, pero cuando su relación comenzó hace más de un año, Darcy sentía curiosidad por la vida pasada de su nuevo amigo y era obvio que preguntarle directamente no era una buena idea. Las historias que envolvían a Loki eran perturbadoras, por decir lo menos, mas no le interesaba. Gracias a Thor había aprendido que la mitad de los relatos que los humanos conocían sobre Asgard y sus habitantes no eran nada más que historias inventadas por el imaginario público.

Todos la voltearon a ver ante su reacción. Tony se llevó una mano a la boca escandalizado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Darcy se acostó con un hombre casado? – inquirió Tony, ganándose un codazo de parte de Pepper y las expresiones exasperadas de sus compañeros – Oh vamos, no fui el único que lo pensó.

- Stark – lo reprendió Steve con semblante duro.

- Yo me preocuparía por otras cosas – habló Clint. Su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado desde la mano hasta su hombro y lo sujetaba contra su cuerpo con ayuda de un cabestrillo – Angerboda fue la amante de Loki y quiere vengarse de él. Sigyn es o fue la esposa. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que ella también busque lo mismo?

Ese comentario fue todo lo que Darcy necesitó para que sus nervios estallaran. Comenzó a temblar asustada y Jane le quitó la taza de sus manos antes de que se quemara con el líquido. Acto seguido, la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, mientras Steve zanjaba la discusión con una mirada y se dirigía al sillón a su lado. Darcy se tapó la cara con las manos e intentó regular su acelerada respiración, mas la aún presente voz de Angerboda en su cabeza la torturaba con escenarios nada agradables en los que Loki siempre finalizaba muerto. El pent-house se sumió en un profundo silencio, que fue roto por la abrupta materialización en medio del cuarto de Loki, Thor y una mujer. Todos se enderezaron expectantes, Darcy destapándose la cara. Sin mirar a nadie o decir nada, Loki fue hacia las escaleras ubicadas a un lado de los elevadores y las descendió bajo la mirada curiosa de todos. Una vez que el Dios del Engaño desapreció del rango visual de los reunidos, todos los ojos no tardaron en posarse sobre Thor y su acompañante interrogantes.

- Compañeros, permítanme presentarles a una buena amiga – bramó Thor con una esplendida sonrisa – Sigyn, Diosa de la Fidelidad.

La aludida curvó sus labios con timidez y nerviosismo.

- Un placer conocerlos – expresó la mujer.

- El placer es todo nuestro – tomó la palabra Tony, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando la barra – Tony Stark – se presentó y extendió una mano en su dirección, la cual Sigyn estrechó dudosa – Así que, la esposa de Cuernitos, ¿eh?

- Cállate, Tony – lo amonestó Pepper prontamente apareciendo a su lado – Mi nombre es Pepper Potts. Bienvenida a la Torre Stark.

- Sólo dinos que no estás aquí para vengarte de Loki y todos estaremos tranquilos y felices – pidió Tony, recibiendo a cambio otro codazo de su novia. Sigyn abrió su boca para responder, mas Thor la contuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Sigyn ha venido a ponernos al tanto de la situación en Asgard – anunció Thor – Angerboda tiene a toda la ciudad bajo su control – La reacción fue unánime: sorpresa – Lo consiguió con ayuda de un conjuro de magia antigua. Esta magia le permite controlar a todo aquel que haya probado las Manzanas Doradas de Idunn.

- ¿Las que les otorgan su inmortalidad? – cuestionó Bruce.

- Junto con otros atributos – asintió Thor.

- Eso explica porque te somete tan fácilmente en el campo de batalla – intervino Steve. Thor movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Mi padre no sabe exactamente cómo funciona el hechizo, ni como revertirlo – continuó Thor – No obstante, Loki es versado en ese tipo de magia y con ayuda del conocimiento infinito del Tesseract podría hallar una solución. Sigyn trajo consigo un libro que le será de ayuda.

- No me imagino a Loki ayudando a Asgard – opinó Clint.

- Por el mero gusto de vengarse de Angerboda, te aseguro que lo hará – apuntó Tony.

- Quisiera saber si cuento con su apoyo en esta cruzada, compañeros – declaró Thor. Tony se llevó una mano al pecho fingiéndose dolido

- Me siento ofendido – estableció el billonario – Ya no me hables.

Todos sonrieron ante la reacción del hombre. Steve se aproximó a Thor y posó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

- Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan, Thor – indicó Steve sonriente – Somos un equipo. Aquí o en Asgard. Por supuesto que cuentas con nosotros.

Bruce y Clint asintieron desde sus lugares y Natasha curvó tenuemente sus labios. La sonrisa de Thor se acentuó y el Dios del Trueno prosiguió con las presentaciones.

* * *

Sentado a la mesa circular de la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores, Loki le daba los últimos retoques a su plan. Su mirada estaba perdida en una de las paredes y sus manos cómodamente entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. Reflexionaba cada posibilidad, cada escenario, cada probable error que pudiera suceder y rápidas soluciones a ellos. Krista había tenido razón, el libro había sido iluminador. No le explicó del todo cómo funcionaba o cómo revertir el extraño conjuro que mantenía presa a Asgard, sin embargo, todas las lagunas las llenó con ayuda del conocimiento infinito del Tesseract. Angerboda no debía de tener ni la menor idea del alcance de sus acciones. Si la tuviera, no se habría conformado con el trono de Asgard. Loki sonrió de lado perversamente. Oh, el terror que podría causar con esa negra manzana. ¿Y para qué deseaba causar terror en la Ciudad Eterna o en alguno de los Nueve Reinos? La opción más sencilla era deshacerse de ella y romper de esa manera el conjuro. Por otro lado, conservarla sería como tener a Asgard en la palma de su mano, una carta que probablemente le podría ser de utilidad en el futuro. En fin, ya decidiría que hacer con el preciado objeto cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos. Ahora existían temas de mayor importancia que resolver.

- JARVIS – pronunció Loki, enderezándose en su asiento.

- Sí, señor Loki – habló la electrónica voz.

- Avísale a mi hermano que he armado un plan y que reúna a sus amigos aquí – ordenó Loki.

- En seguida – asintió JARVIS.

- Y, JARVIS,… ¿la señorita Lewis se encuentra en la Torre? – preguntó Loki, bajando la mirada al suelo.

- En el penthouse, tomando café, sola – informó el asistente.

Loki levantó su vista hacia el reloj colgado arriba de la enorme pantalla plasma de la habitación. 5:34 a.m. Suspiró por la nariz, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza. Lo más seguro era que la mujer no haya dormido en toda la noche.

* * *

Darcy hojeaba una de las revistas de Pepper en la barra de la cocina del penthouse, mientras tomaba de la taza de café en su mano izquierda. Estaba cansada. El dulce y reparador sueño la eludió durante horas y, harta de revolverse entre las cobijas de la cama de Steve, decidió que era mejor levantarse y hacer algo productivo. Aunque dudaba que revisar una vieja revista de hace dos meses contara como productivo, era una mejor actividad que admirar el techo.

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose mandó su atención hacia dicho punto. Sigyn emergió del aparato, lanzándole una mirada de extrañeza al interior del elevador. Darcy sonrió. Era como ver a Thor en sus primeros días en la Tierra. La diosa revisó el sitio con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron prontamente sobre Darcy, quien le sonrió con amabilidad. Después de que fueran presentadas formalmente por Thor, la asgardiana había sido conducida por el rubio y Pepper hacia una de las múltiples habitaciones de invitados con las que contaba el edificio tan rápidamente que la muchacha no había tenido tiempo de conversar con ella. Tampoco es que hubiera nada de que conversar con una completa extraña.

- Buenos días – saludó Sigyn, acercándose a la barra.

- Buenos días – regresó Darcy - ¿Café? – ofreció, señalando su taza.

- ¿Qué tipo de brebaje es? – inquirió Sigyn, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos y mirando con una ceja arqueada el oscuro líquido.

- Una especialidad terrícola – respondió Darcy – A Thor le encanta. Te serviré una taza para que lo pruebes.

- Gracias – agradeció Sigyn.

Darcy se puso de pie y fue hacia la cafetera, que reposaba al lado de otros electrodomésticos en la barra atrás de ella.

- ¿Falta de sueño? – preguntó Darcy, dándole la espalda mientras sacaba una taza de la alacena.

- Se podría decir – admitió Sigyn – Sinceramente, no me siento cómoda en tan… raro ambiente.

- Si, así es la Tierra. Rara – asintió Darcy divertida, sirviendo café en la taza - ¿Dulce o amargo?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo la diosa confundida.

- Mejor te dejaré la azúcar para que tú decidas – indicó Darcy, volviendo a su asiento con la nueva taza de café en una mano y el tarro de azúcar con una cucharita en la otra.

Sigyn aproximó la taza a ella y tomó un dudoso sorbo de la bebida. Frunció los labios ante el amargo sabor y se dispuso a echarle azúcar para mejorarlo. Darcy la observó en silencio, debatiéndose entre hablar o quedarse callada.

- Así que… eres la esposa de Loki, ¿eh? – soltó Darcy tratando de sonar indiferente y fallando épicamente. Sigyn apartó su vista de su café y la volteó a ver confundida. La confusión prontamente se transformó en comprensión y la mujer sonrió.

- Lo fui, hace muchos siglos, mas eso terminó – expuso Sigyn.

- Ah – pronunció Darcy, sintiéndose inexplicablemente aliviada – Espero que mejor que como terminó el asunto con Angerboda.

- Angerboda está loca – puntualizó Sigyn, probando de nuevo su bebida. Bajó la taza aún no muy satisfecha y le añadió otra cucharada de azúcar – Jamás pudo aceptar que Loki prefiriera a Krista.

- ¿Quién es Krista? – inquirió Darcy curiosa. La muchacha pudo ver una rápida chispa de pánico en los ojos de Sigyn, mas esta rápidamente se disipó.

- Esta bebida es deliciosa – cambió el tema Sigyn – Me encantaría probar más de la gastronomía midgardiana.

- Por supuesto, podemos pedirle al chef de Tony que te preparé un desayuno tipo buffet – le siguió la corriente Darcy. Estaba demasiado cansada como para presionar en el tema. Además, era el pasado de Loki y prefería que el hombre se lo contara voluntariamente a hurgar en él sin su permiso – Así podrás probar de todo.

- Suena como un magnifico plan – aceptó Sigyn.

- Buenos días – saludó una fría y suave voz.

Las dos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al ascensor. Loki estaba ahí, de pie a pasos del aparato, con cara de pocos amigos, fulminándolas con sus ojos, o, si Darcy quería ser más específica, sólo a Sigyn.

- Hey, ¿ya descubriste como revertir la locura que hizo Angerboda? – preguntó Darcy con calma.

- En efecto – afirmó Loki sin quitar su vista de la Diosa de la Fidelidad – Sigyn, ¿me acompañarías? Nos reuniremos con Thor y sus amigos en instantes.

- S-si – tartamudeó Sigyn, levantándose de su asiento.

- Yo mientras veré lo del desayuno – habló Darcy – Ustedes diviértanse salvando el mundo.

Loki le dedicó una ligera y dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que Sigyn pasaba a su lado rumbo al elevador. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió a la diosa hasta el interior del ascensor. Con las puertas cerradas y completamente fuera del campo visual o auditivo de Darcy, el Dios del Engaño giró para encarar a su acompañante, la cogió de los hombros y la empujó con rudeza contra una de las paredes. Sigyn ahogó un grito, fijando su vista en la iracunda mirada de Loki.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué historia le contaste? ¿Quieres ponerla en mi contra? ¿Por qué estabas con ella? – la interrogó Loki, aumentando la presión en su agarre.

- ¡No le conté nada! – aseguró Sigyn. Y técnicamente no lo había hecho – ¡Hablamos de ti, pero nada importante! ¡Ella me preguntó si era tu esposa y yo la corregí! ¡Eso es todo!

- ¿Por qué estabas con ella? – repitió Loki sin soltarla.

- Fue una casualidad, ella ya estaba ahí cuando llegué – respondió Sigyn.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, mas los dos permanecieron inmóviles. Loki la soltó y se enderezó.

- No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Darcy, ¿entendido? – estableció Loki.

La mujer asintió y el jotun abandonó el estrecho cuarto. La vanir soltó una bocanada de aire, sin moverse del punto, mientras su corazón y su respiración recuperaban la normalidad.

- Requiero de tu asistencia y quiero establecer algunos puntos antes de que Thor y sus inútiles compañeros arriben – indicó la voz de Loki a lo lejos. Sigyn se enderezó, inhaló, exhaló y salió del elevador, encontrándose con Loki esperándola junto a una puerta de vidrio.

- No veo cómo pueda ser de ayuda – opinó Sigyn.

- Lo serás si Angerboda aún no ha notado tu ausencia – puntualizó Loki, haciéndole una seña para que se introdujera a la habitación. La mujer marchó hacia la sala de reuniones y entró en ella, con Loki detrás de sus pasos - ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el doble que dejaste en tu lugar?

- No-no lo sé – admitió Sigyn – Supongo que hasta que lo descubran.

- Necesito asegurarme de que aún no lo hayan hecho – apuntó Loki.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Sigyn - ¿Y para qué?

- Necesito a alguien de confianza dentro – manifestó Loki, tomando asiento. Señaló la silla a su lado con la intención de que Sigyn se sentará, mas la mujer no lo hizo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – cuestionó Sigyn nerviosa – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no poseo ninguna habilidad útil para este tipo de circunstancias.

- Y a pesar de eso estás aquí – señaló Loki.

- Estoy aquí porque seguí las instrucciones de Krista – declaró Sigyn.

- Bueno, ahora seguirás las mías – zanjó Loki, instándola a que se sentara – Date un poco más de crédito. ¿Crees que habría unido mi vida a una mujer sin ninguna destreza?

- Esa parte podría ser debatible – comentó Sigyn, sentándose con un suspiro - ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Loki con diferentes grados de la misma emoción, incredulidad. Incredulidad y negación. Incredulidad, negación y enojo. La emoción variaba dependiendo del Vengador.

- Esto es una locura – rompió el silencio Fury, sentado a la mesa de la sala de reuniones al igual que el grupo de superhéroes.

- Pregunta capciosa – habló Tony con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho - ¿Te le caíste a tu mamá cuando eras pequeño?

- Menos veces que la tuya te tiró, Stark – reviró Loki de pie al frente de la circular mesa.

- Déjame ver si entendí – tomó la palabra Steve, considerando el plan que Loki acababa de exponerles – ¿Quieres ir con Angerboda, ganarte su confianza y, una vez conseguido eso, vengarte de ella y liberar a Asgard de su dominio? – Loki asintió pacientemente – ¿Y para lograrlo quieres usarnos como prueba de paz?

- Exactamente – asintió Loki – Una vez que tenga la manzana en mis manos y a Angerboda fuera de la jugada, Sigyn – la mujer, sentada entre Thor y Bruce, sonrió nerviosa – liberara a todos para que se encarguen de los jotuns y elfos oscuros.

- Mi respuesta es no - se negó Clint – No pienso ser ofrendado a esa loca.

- No veo cómo esto pueda funcionar – intervino Natasha – Angerboda te quiere muerto. Dudo que puedas ganarte su confianza con sólo entregarle a los Vengadores con un moño de regalo.

- Oh no, agente Romanoff, entregarle a los Vengadores sería sólo el inicio – asentó Loki – Angerboda quiere verme humillado, destruido, demostrar su superioridad contra mí. Si deseará verme muerto, me habría asesinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lo más seguro es que me ponga a prueba, que me haga humillarme ante ella. Yo aceptaré todas y cada una de sus peticiones y tarde o temprano ella cederá.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros la prueba de buena voluntad? – preguntó Tony – Nos estás pidiendo que vayamos indefensos a la presencia de esa bruja para que quedes bien con ella. ¿Qué pasaría si te pide que nos elimines?

- Stark, todos esos escenarios ya los he sopesado y puedo asegurarte que nadie en esta habitación resultará herido – aseveró Loki.

- ¿Nos puedes asegurar que nuestra integridad física y mental quedará intacta? – cuestionó Steve.

- En especial la suya, capitán – dijo Loki, recargándose en la pared.

- No te ofendas, amigo, pero me cuesta creerte, en especial porque nuestra querida Angie tiene la manzana voodoo – expresó Tony - ¿No hay otra forma de ganarle a esa demente? No lo sé, irrumpiendo en Asgard tal vez.

- La única puerta de entrada la controla ella – especificó Loki – Otra opción sería atravesar los caminos ocultos, mas abrir uno requiere de una gran cantidad de materia oscura que en este momento no soy capaz de controlar y podríamos terminar perdidos en las ramas del Yggdrasil. Solamente llegaremos a Asgard si Angerboda nos abre la puerta.

- Thor, ¿tú qué piensas? – le inquirió Bruce. El Dios del Trueno se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y el Tesseract? – cuestionó Thor – Podríamos usarlo como medio de transporte.

- Un enfrentamiento frontal es lo que Angerboda espera – puntualizó Loki – Si le damos eso, estará un paso adelante de nosotros – suspiró por la nariz – Compréndanlo. El usarlos como una ofrenda de paz es el método perfecto para meterlos a Asgard. A Angerboda no le interesan ustedes; yo soy su blanco, a mi es al que querrá lastimar y humillar y no hay forma a través de ustedes en la que lo consiga y ella lo sabe. Los encerrara con el resto de guerreros asgardianos en la sala del trono. Serán parte de sus trofeos.

- ¿Puedo llevar mi armadura? –preguntó Tony.

- Sin armaduras y sin armas, Stark – señaló Loki – Todo eso lo guardará Sigyn para el momento indicado. Lo cual me recuerda que deberán entregarle cualquier arma que deseen utilizar antes de que regrese a Asgard.

- ¿Y exactamente cómo volverá? – inquirió Bruce.

- Yo la ocultaré y la teletransportaré – respondió Loki – Y antes de que lo pregunten, el viaje interdimensional es muy cansado y de ninguna manera estoy en condiciones de transportar a siete personas al mismo tiempo.

- No me malinterpretes, hermano, pero no estoy de acuerdo con el plan – opinó Thor – Confío plenamente en que saldremos ilesos, no obstante, no quiero pensar en lo que esa mujer sería capaz de hacerte.

- ¡Por favor, Thor! ¿En verdad te preocupa Loki? – soltó Tony - ¡El hombre barrio el suelo con Thanos hace más de un año sólo porque se le ocurrió aproximarse a menos de un kilometro de Darcy! ¡Y ni siquiera estaba en su cien!

- Créeme, Thor, nada de lo que Angerboda pueda hacer me afectara – afirmó Loki con determinación y un tanto movido por la preocupación del rubio – Estoy listo para cualquiera de sus pruebas.

- Di cuanto quieras, esto tiene la palabra "trampa" escrita encima y yo no voy a caer – concluyó Barton, poniéndose de pie – Si ustedes quieren seguirlo, será su problema.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de marcharse.

- Creo que no podrá irse tan fácilmente, agente Barton – habló Loki, enderezándose. Hawkeye se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – Usted me debe una.

- ¿Disculpa? – escupió Clint, girándose para encararlo - ¿Te refieres a esto? – señaló su brazo vendado – Después de lo que tú me hiciste, yo diría que estamos a mano.

- Eso implicaría que me arrepiento de haberlo utilizado como mi títere y la realidad es que no – indicó Loki, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda – Además, me parece que ayudarlos en su lucha contra Thanos fue mi pago por mis acciones pasadas. Bien pude haberme ido con Darcy y no preocuparme por lo que le sucediera a su planeta – su semblante se ensombreció y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que causó escalofríos en todos – Usted me debe no sólo su brazo, sino también la vida. Yo no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo y aún así lo hice. Es lógico que me recompensé con algo, agente Barton. A no ser que desee que yo me lo cobré personalmente.

El silencio se posesionó de la habitación. Clint observaba con odio a Loki, al tiempo que abría y cerraba su puño sano.

- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló Barton con veneno. Loki sonrió victorioso.

- No gran cosa – declaró Loki con simpleza – Considerando que no puedo obligarlo a venir a Asgard, me gustaría dejarlo a cargo de la protección de Darcy - Barton frunció el ceño en actitud de sorpresa y Tony soltó un chiflido bajo - ¿Puedo contar con usted?

Clint bufó incrédulo y se encogió de hombros.

- Claro – asintió el agente – Protegeré a Darcy.

- Y a Pepper – añadió Tony, ganándose la mirada de todos - ¿Qué? Si vamos a ir todos a Asgard, alguien tiene que cuidar a mi chica.

- Dudo que Pepper necesite protección – comentó Bruce, limpiando sus anteojos con un pañuelo.

- Jane por otra parte… - comenzó Thor pensativo.

- Si, cuidaré a sus novias – lo interrumpió Clint fastidiado.

- Supondré que eso significa que iremos a Asgard con el plan de Loki – tomó la palabra Natasha cómodamente sentada y con sus brazos reposando sobre su abdomen.

- Votemos – propuso Tony, provocando que Fury rodara su único ojo - ¿A favor de ir a Asgard envuelto en una caja?

El billonario levantó su mano, volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones. Thor lanzó un largo suspiro y alzó su mano, seguido dudosamente por Steve. Bruce miró a sus amigos, luego a Loki y se sumó a ellos.

- Y si todo falla, tendremos algo que Angerboda no – habló Tony – Un Hulk.

- Y mi voto sobra aquí – manifestó Natasha poniéndose de pie - ¿A qué hora partimos?

- No tienes porque venir, puedes quedarte con Clint para vigilar la Torre – expuso Steve.

- Algo me dice que necesitaran más ayuda allá arriba que aquí – expresó Natasha – ¿Hora?

- En dos horas, Sigyn partirá. Traigan sus armas de predilección y ella las trasladara a Asgard – instruyó Loki – Los demás nos reuniéremos a las 7 de la mañana en el lobby de la Torre. Eso sería todo.

Fury negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Observó al equipo de superhéroes con dureza, negó una vez más la cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Procuren regresar de una sola pieza – pronunció antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y retirarse.

Clint pronto fue tras él y Natasha no tardó en seguirlos. Bruce y Steve se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

- Bueno, deséenme suerte – pidió Tony levantándose de su silla – A Pepper no le agradara la idea ni un poquito.

- Me permitirías un minuto antes, Stark – solicitó Loki con su mejor sonrisa.

El hombre volvió a sentarse, estirando sus piernas arriba de la mesa. El Dios del Engaño posó sus ojos sobre Thor y Sigyn en señal de que se marcharan, acción que la diosa realizó en cuestión de segundos y Thor no tardó en ejecutarla con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez solos, Loki volteó a ver a Stark.

- Me parece que tú también me debes algo – puntualizó Loki.

- Oh no, esa cuenta ya está saldada – corrigió Tony, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – La pulsera protectora de Darcy, el DVD con sus momentos especiales, el tiempo que estuvo aquí resguardada, buscarla por todo Nueva York. Si, esa cuenta está más que saldada.

Loki frunció los labios molesto. No contaba con ningún argumento para ello. Tony Stark había pagado su deuda con creces. Se sentó en una de las sillas, reflexionando en que podría darle al billonario a cambio de su ayuda. Dinero y comodidades le sobraban. Su salud y la de su mujer no eran un problema. No requería de protección, ni tampoco de conocimiento. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle al hombre que lo ostentaba todo?

Stark bufó divertido y Loki devolvió su vista a él. El superhéroe bajó sus brazos, descansándolos en los reposabrazos.

- ¿Sabes? Existe este término raro y sin sentido que nosotros los patéticos humanos solemos utilizar – comentó Tony – Se llama amistad. Ocurre cuando dos personas comparten gustos o personalidades afines – Loki entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente – Lo sé, lo sé, "estos terrícolas y sus relaciones personales". El punto es que una de las ventajas de tener amigos es que les puedes pedir favores sin necesidad de pagarles. A eso le llamamos ayuda desinteresada. Ahora, no sé tú que pienses al respecto, pero, en mi caso, yo te consideró un buen amigo mío y todo amigo de Tony Stark tiene el derecho de disfrutar de los beneficios de codearse con tan ilustre personalidad. Así que, cuéntame, Loki, ¿qué necesitas?

Loki lo contempló por un momento atónito, para después sonreír entretenido y lanzar una carcajada. Se recargó en el respaldo sin apartar sus ojos del excéntrico humano frente a él. Lo había lanzado por una ventana y ahora lo llamaba amigo. No cabía la menor duda de que la raza humana era la más extraña en todo el universo. Y lo peor es que él también veía a Tony Stark como un amigo o, por lo menos, lo más cercano a uno que jamás había tenido en su larga existencia. Suspiró por la nariz, se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Era un niño entrando a la adolescencia la primera vez que se percató de que era capaz de conectar su mente con la de alguien más. Ocurrió durante uno de los tantos castigos compartidos con Thor. Loki ya no recordaba del todo cual había su fechoría esa vez, pero los dos muchachos terminaron castigados por dos meses en instancias separadas para evitar que se metieran en más líos. Thor debía asistir en las cámaras de sanación y Loki en las cocinas. Un día, uno de los cocineros se quemó al resbalársele de los dedos una olla de agua hirviendo y el joven príncipe había sido instruido para que lo acompañara con los sanadores. Lo primero que Loki escuchó al ingresar en las prístinas cámaras de sanación fueron los quejidos retumbantes de su hermano. No obstante, la sorpresa lo golpeó de lleno al encontrarse con un Thor con la boca cerrada y actitud servicial. Estaba oyendo los pensamientos de su propio hermano.

Descubierta esa nueva habilidad, el pequeño hechicero no tardó en explotarla y perfeccionarla. Hacia experimentos. Con la mente de su hermano, con la de sus inseparables amigos, la de su madre (porque intentarlo con Odín simplemente le aterraba), sus instructores, los guardias. Teniéndolos enfrente, a metros de distancia, en otra habitación. Pronto la lectura de mentes se convirtió en uno de los trucos preferidos de su repertorio. Le ayudaba a anticiparse a los eventos y a manipular los hechos a su alrededor. Cuando Thor empezó a arrastrarlo a sus batallas sin sentido, también probó ser un buen medio de comunicación entre él y su hermano. Y ahora… ahora no le era de gran ayuda para su plan. Sabía que leer la mente de Angerboda estaba fuera de toda posibilidad; la mujer era tan celosa con sus pensamientos como él. No podría anticipar sus movimientos, ni manipularla a su antojo. Ella tampoco podría hacerlo con él. Por lo menos en ese aspecto estarían en igualdad de condiciones. No obstante, existían ciertas situaciones en las que su habilidad podía ser muy bien empleada y esta era una de ellas.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando la mente que ansiaba contactar. Incluso con su báculo entre sus manos y auxiliándose del Tesseract, el entablar una conexión entre dos personas en diferentes reinos era difícil. No imposible, como pudo descubrir cuando al fin logró alcanzar la única mente en Asgard que no le negaría su acceso: la de su madre. Pudo sentir a la reina resistirse al principio, mas, una vez que reconoció al intruso, le dio una bienvenida que por poco le hace olvidar a Loki su fin. La avalancha de emociones era abrumadora, mas el jotun recuperó la compostura rápidamente. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para hallar la información que buscaba. La escapada de Sigyn aún no había sido notada por Angerboda. La hechicera iba y venía de un lado al otro fortificando los bordes del palacio y el Bifrost. Ya no guardaba ningún interés en lo que ocurriera en Midgard y, en su lugar, parecía estar preparándose para un enfrentamiento. El Dios del Engaño abandonó la mente de Frigga tan abruptamente como la irrumpió y fijó sus ojos en Sigyn, quien inspeccionaba todas las armas traídas por los Vengadores que reposaban sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

- Tu trabajo fue tan bueno que Angerboda aún no se percata de tu ausencia – anunció Loki. Sigyn, con una de las pistolas de la Viuda Negra entre sus manos, lo miró incrédula - ¿Lista?

- Si – asintió Sigyn, dejando el arma en la mesa.

- ¿Recuerdas mis indicaciones? – preguntó Loki, reuniendo con un movimiento de su mano las armas y metiéndolas a un gran contenedor metálico que le había pedido a Stark hacía unas horas.

- Perfectamente – afirmó la mujer.

- Muy bien – pronunció Loki – Aguarda mi señal para actuar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sigyn suspiró derrotada y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

* * *

Cansada de oír a Jane y Thor discutir sobre el plan que Loki había ideado en contra de Angerboda, Darcy salió del departamento que la pareja compartía con una taza de te entre sus manos. Subió las escaleras a paso lento y pronto se vio en la terraza del pequeño edificio. Escogió un punto cerca de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Bebió su te con tranquilidad, admirando el azul cielo que empezaba a teñirse con los tonos violáceos del atardecer. A ella tampoco le agradaba el plan de Loki, sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera hacer algo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Se pondría en charola de plata para que esa bruja hiciera cuanto quisiera con él y todo para vengarse de ella. ¿No había una mejor manera? ¿Ganaban algo vengándose? ¿Y si el remedio salía más caro que la enfermedad? Suspiró, recargó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos. Sólo rezaba porque todos volvieran intactos y victoriosos de Asgard. Únicamente rogaba porque Angerboda no le hiciera más daño a Loki y a ella. Solamente esperaba un poco de paz. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

- Mango y yerbabuena – pronunció una voz a su derecha. Darcy abrió los ojos y levantó su mirada hacia la puerta. Loki la observaba cómodamente recargado en el dintel de la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- Buen olfato – lo felicitó Darcy.

El jotun le sonrió. Acto seguido, se enderezó, dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y Sigyn? – inquirió Darcy antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

- En Asgard – respondió Loki.

- Angerboda no le hará nada, ¿verdad? – cuestionó la muchacha – Me cayó bien. No me gustaría que le pasara algo malo.

- Estará bien – aseveró Loki.

- Supondré que no hay forma de que cambies de idea con todo esto de las ofrendas de paz y ganarse la confianza de esa loca – aventuró Darcy.

- No te preocupes – habló Loki en tono tranquilizador – Tus amigos volverán en una sola pieza.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Darcy. Loki la volteó a ver y movió afirmativamente la cabeza – Más te vale, Lokito. Si no, ¿quién terminara de sanar mi dañada cabeza?

- Estoy seguro de que Eir u Odín podrían hacer un buen trabajo – señaló Loki.

- Prefiero a mi doctor actual, muchas gracias – expresó Darcy, dejando su taza en el suelo – Pero hablando seriamente – posó sus ojos en los de Loki – Cuídate, ¿Ok?

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Darcy – señaló Loki con una leve sonrisa en los labios, alargando una mano para apartar el cabello de la joven de su cara y colocarlo detrás de su oreja – Conozco a esa mujer como la palma de mi mano. Sé cómo ganar en su propio juego. Estaré bien.

- Está bien – aceptó Darcy no muy convencida.

- Mi seguridad no me preocupa en lo absoluto – continuó Loki – La tuya, por otra parte…

- Yo estaré bien – afirmó Darcy – Jane, Pepper, Clint, todo S.H.I.E.L.D. y yo estaremos encerrados en la Torre. Lugar más seguro del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

- No me parece suficiente – manifestó Loki – No confió en Barton o Fury. Prefiero encargarme yo mismo de tu seguridad.

- Eso será un poco difícil contigo en Asgard – apuntó.

- No realmente – corrigió Loki, apartando su vista de Darcy y dirigiéndola al frente. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente – He formulado un plan para protegerte en mi ausencia, sin embargo, para ponerlo en práctica, necesito preguntarte algo y tú debes responder con sinceridad.

- Pregunta – lo instó Darcy. El hombre tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la soltó. A continuación, la volvió a ver con seriedad.

- ¿Confías en mi, Darcy? – inquirió Loki. Darcy sonrió entretenida.

- Claro – asintió.

- Debes estar segura de ello, porque si no es así, si no confías en mi, si dudas aunque sea un segundo de mí, morirás – expuso Loki, borrando toda emoción de las facciones de su acompañante – Te volveré a preguntar. ¿Confías en mí? ¿Confiarías tu vida a mí?

Darcy observó al Dios del Engaño en silencio por un largo rato. Curvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa.

- Bajé a la celda anti-Hulk para llevarte libros confiando en que no me lastimarías – reveló Darcy – Volví después de que casi me estrangulas porque algo dentro de mí me decía que si no me habías matado en esa oportunidad no lo harías después. Puse todas mis esperanzas en ti con el antídoto y cuando parecía que estabas del lado de Thanos, yo confiaba desesperadamente en que todo fuera parte de un plan maestro tuyo – su sonrisa se acentuó – Te abrí la puerta de mi casa. Te permití entrar en mi vida. Te abrí mi corazón. ¿Y tú me preguntas si confío en ti? ¿Acaso no es obvia la res…?

La silabas murieron en su garganta al sentir los fuertes brazos de Loki rodearla por el torso en un repentino abrazo. Darcy devolvió el gesto, asiendo con fuerza a Loki entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Eres mi mejor amigo – murmuró Darcy contra su oído – Por supuesto que confío en ti.

Percibió los labios del jotun presionarse contra su quijada y su respiración chocar contra su oreja, provocando un escalofrío de anticipación que recorrió su espalda. Otro beso en el mismo punto hizo que cerrara los ojos y probablemente no fuera el mejor momento, ni el lugar más indicado, ni la mejor idea, pero Darcy deseo por un efímero instante que Loki la tomara ahí y ahora. No obstante, la posibilidad desapareció en segundos cuando el hombre se separó de ella, dándole un dulce beso en la frente. Loki acarició su mejilla, viéndola directamente a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos que le robó el aliento. Recuperando la compostura y apartando todo pensamiento lujurioso de su cabeza, Darcy curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? – cuestionó Darcy curiosa.

El Dios del Caos bajó su mano, suspirando. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, que la joven tomó en seguida, levantándose.

- Te explicaré en el camino – apuntó Loki, señalando la puerta.

- No podías llegar antes de que me pusiera mi pijama, ¿verdad? – bromeó Darcy, encaminándose al interior del edificio.

- Son las seis de la tarde, Darcy – puntualizó Loki detrás de ella – Es muy temprano para que cualquiera se enfunde en su ropa para dormir.

La muchacha giró su cabeza hacia atrás y le sacó la lengua, a lo que el hombre simplemente sonrió entretenido y rodó los ojos.

* * *

Dio un paso hacia atrás e inspeccionó su trabajo. Thor lucía recién salido de una batalla. Su ropa raída, su piel manchada de tierra, sangre y algunas heridas recorrían su cuerpo. Perfecto.

- Listo – soltó Loki – No engañará a Angerboda, pero nos hará entrar a Asgard.

- Creo que no es necesario decir que aún no estoy de acuerdo – señaló Thor alzándose de la silla donde había estado sentado los pasados minutos.

- Darcy, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí? – solicitó Loki, ladeando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde Darcy y Jane observaban al par. La aludida se veía un poco más tranquila que la astrofísica, quien, al igual que Pepper Potts, parecía encontrarse al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- Loki es un niño grande y ya se amarra las agujetas él solito – habló Darcy, recibiendo a cambio una ceja arqueada y una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Loki - ¿Qué?

- Listo, cuernitos, estamos preparados para zarpar – intervino Tony detrás de ellos y todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. El billonario ostentaba la misma pinta que Thor y que el resto de los Vengadores reunidos en la recepción de la Torre Stark – En cuanto salgamos de aquí, Pepper activara los escudos. Nadie podrá entrar, ni salir. Fury mandó un mensaje diciendo que en Nuevo México están preparados para el espectáculo.

- De acuerdo – asintió Loki en comprensión, para después alzar su voz con la intención de que todos lo escucharan – Reúnanse al centro.

Steve, Natasha Tony y Bruce se posicionaron en el centro de la estancia, al tiempo que Pepper Potts y Barton se aproximaban al punto donde Jane y Darcy se encontraban. Thor tomó a Jane de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de la mujer en un rápido beso, antes de susurrarle un "Volveré" en el oído. Acto seguido, se unió a sus compañeros de equipo. Loki miró a Darcy y después a Clint, quien se había colocado detrás de ella.

- Espero que comprenda que estoy confiándole la protección de lo más importante que tengo, agente Barton – indicó Loki con semblante estoico.

Hawkeye asintió, viendo a cualquier parte que no fuera Loki. El Dios del Engaño le dedicó una final sonrisa a Darcy, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a los superhéroes. Sus pasos fueron detenidos por una mano sujetando la suya y se giró con una ceja arqueada para encarar a Darcy. En un pestañeó y tomándolo por sorpresa, la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un desesperado y demandante beso. El jotun no tardó en reaccionar. Rodeó a la castaña por la cintura, presionándola contra su cuerpo, y profundizó el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Poco caso le prestaron a las miradas clavadas sobre ellos, a los carraspeos de Rogers o a los comentarios de Stark. No fue hasta que el aire le faltó a Darcy que se separaron, ambos jadeantes.

- Cuídate – suplicó Darcy con sus manos sobre los hombros del Dios del Caos.

- Lo haré – garantizó Loki.

Con un beso en la frente en actitud de despedida, Loki soltó a la joven y retomó su marcha.

- Eso no fue nada pornográfico – lo molestó Tony una vez que alcanzó al grupo de superhéroes.

- No vamos a hablar de eso, Stark – manifestó Loki con una sonrisa de lado – Dudo que la señorita Potts quiera que se sepa sobre la vez que los descubrí dándole un inapropiado uso a cierta pieza de mueblería de uso común en la Torre.

Todos los ojos se posaron interrogantes sobre el rojo semblante del billonario. Éste trató de balbucear algún tipo de excusa, al mismo tiempo que los seis desaparecían del lobby.


	12. Una… Dos… Tres… Cuatro, segunda parte

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Inhaló y exhaló, reuniendo el valor y la entereza necesaria para introducirse en el comedor principal de palacio. Debía actuar como si aún estuviera enferma y como si jamás hubiera escapado de Asgard. Si había ocultado la presencia de Krista por tanto tiempo podía pasar el desayuno de ese día sin problemas. O al menos eso se decía a sí misma para no caer en pánico. Suspiró, empujó las puertas dobles que daban acceso al salón y se introdujo seguida de cerca por sus dos celadores. Ahí estaba Angerboda, como cada mañana, sentada a la cabeza de la mesa y leyendo de un libro que reposaba sobre la superficie de madera. La hechicera levantó la vista y la clavó sobre la recién llegada, sus labios curvándose con burla.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sigyn? – preguntó Angerboda sin ningún interés en la respuesta.

- Un poco – respondió Sigyn, sentándose en la silla colocada al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Esas son buenas noticias – dijo Angerboda, devolviendo su atención al libro frente a ella.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mientras un sirviente le proporcionaba a la Diosa de la Fidelidad sus alimentos.

- Noté que hay más jotuns – comentó Sigyn, tomando entre sus manos su tenedor.

- Si – pronunció Angerboda sin voltearla a ver.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – inquirió Sigyn curiosa.

- No – respondió Angerboda con simpleza.

Sigyn descendió su mirada hacia su plato de comida y empezó a degustarlo sin mucho ánimo.

Las puertas dobles del comedor se abrieron de par en par y un elfo oscuro ingreso al salón, recibiendo inmediatamente la atención de las dos comensales. El elfo realizó una ligera reverencia y después tomó postura de firmes.

- Mi señora, Loki solicita una audiencia con usted – anunció el elfo.

Angerboda arqueó una ceja sorprendida. Sus labios se curvaron con sorna, dejó sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato y se acomodo en su asiento.

- ¿Viene solo? – cuestionó la mujer entretenida.

- No, mi señora – informó – Según palabras de Heimdall, trae consigo al Dios del Trueno y sus compañeros como prisioneros.

- ¿Prisioneros? – repitió Angerboda incrédula. Bufó divertida, posando sus ojos sobre Sigyn – ¿Qué piensas, Sigyn? ¿Qué trastornado plan crees que Loki traiga entre manos?

La aludida se encogió de hombros un tanto nerviosa. Angerboda reflexionó por un momento la situación. Se puso de pie con elegancia y marchó hacia la puerta.

- Espéranos en la sala del trono, Sigyn – la instruyó a pasos de la salida.

Y abandonó el comedor con el mensajero pisándole los talones. Sigyn se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

* * *

- ¿Saben qué es lo peor? – rompió el silencio Tony – Lo peor es que yo tendré que pagar todos los destrozos. Yo. ¿Por qué? Porque a Fury le encanta quitarme dinero. Es uno de sus hobbies.

Los cinco Vengadores se hallaban esposados, sentados en el suelo sobre la imborrable marca del Bifrost en la arena. A pocos pasos de ellos, la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido reducida a cenizas por Loki (sin ninguna persona adentro, por supuesto) y el Dios del Engaño ahora caminaba en círculos alrededor de ellos en espera de que Angerboda respondiera a su petición de una audiencia.

- Asgard se encargara de pagar por todo esto, amigo – aseveró Thor – Es justo, tomando en cuenta que este plan es para liberar a mi reino.

- Y S.H.I.E.L.D. guarda más dinero del que tú podrías presumir tener, Stark – señaló Natasha.

- ¿Y de dónde crees que lo sacó? De personas honradas y trabajadoras como yo – puntualizó Tony.

- Muchachos, somos prisioneros, los prisioneros no hablan entre ellos como si estuvieran desayunando tranquilamente en sus casas – los amonestó Bruce.

- Lo cual me recuerda que no comí antes de venir – comentó Tony - ¿Creen que nos den de comer allá arriba?

- Con suerte, no nos mataran al llegar – manifestó Natasha.

- ¿Tendré que amordazarlos también? – preguntó Loki con su mirada fija en el cielo.

- No será necesario porque todos se callaran a partir de ahora – aseveró Steve, viendo son severidad y determinación a sus compañeros de equipo.

El silencio se sembró en el desértico paraje, mas no duró mucho.

- ¿Cómo es el viaje por Bifrost? ¿Es como en Star Trek? – inquirió Tony.

Mordazas metálicas muy parecidas a la que le obligaron a usar a Loki cuatro años atrás se materializaron sobre la boca de cada uno de los Vengadores. Estos entrecerraron sus ojos, fulminando con la vista al excéntrico billonario, quien únicamente optó por admirar la arena como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Y no, no es como en Star Trek – negó Loki.

El claro cielo arriba de ellos se tornó oscuro y nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas. Loki detuvo sus pasos con su mano fuertemente cerrada sobre su báculo, mientras los Vengadores levantaban sus cabezas expectantes. Con un tronido, el cielo se abrió y un gigantesco remolino chocó contra la tierra succionándolos. En un pestañeo, el grupo de superhéroes se encontraba esparcido sobre el brillante piso del observatorio de Asgard. Loki, por su parte, estaba de pie, su espalda recta, su barbilla alzada y sus ojos inspeccionando el sitio. Estaban rodeados por lo menos por diez elfos oscuros, todos ellos aguardando por una orden para atacar.

- Me preguntaba qué habría pasado con todos los seguidores de Malekith – comentó Loki.

- Te sorprendería saber el número de voluntarios que puedes conseguir cuando dices las palabras "Destruir Asgard" – señaló una conocida voz detrás de la muralla de elfos. Un par de ellos se apartaron para abrirle el paso a su actual líder, Angerboda – Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, Loki. Yo esperaba una visita cuando recuperaras todos tus poderes. No tres días después de que mi veneno dejara de funcionar. Y la compañía tampoco me la esperaba – pasó su mirada por los aturdidos terrícolas que trataban de recuperarse del viaje. Thor ya estaba de pie y observaba a Angerboda con ojos entrecerrados.

- Son un regalo de buena voluntad – estableció Loki, a lo que Angerboda arqueó una ceja escéptica.

- ¿Un regalo? – repitió la mujer - ¿Quieres comprar mi perdón con un puñado de mortales?

- Y el príncipe heredero – añadió Loki. La hechicera bufó divertida.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tal acción? ¿Cuál es tu plan, Loki? – preguntó Angerboda entretenida.

- Es de sabios aprovechar todas las oportunidades – señaló Loki.

- ¿Y cuál sería esta oportunidad? – cuestionó Angerboda, aproximándose lentamente a él.

- Reinar Asgard – respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Reinar Asgard? – reiteró Angerboda confundida - ¿Y cómo podrías conseguir eso conmigo en el trono?

- Jamás dije que fuera a ser un reinado en solitario – apuntó Loki.

La rubia sonrió con sorna, antes de lanzar una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en las paredes de oro de la estancia.

- En primer lugar, me encantaría saber cómo te enteraste del cambio de soberano en Asgard – puntualizó Angerboda.

- Tus defensas son risibles – indicó Loki – Fácilmente pude contactar la mente de la reina desde la comodidad de Midgard. Un simple vistazo me permitió comprender lo sucedido y las implicaciones de tu retorcido plan. Sinceramente, debo darte mis felicitaciones. A mí nunca se me ocurrió darle tal uso a la manzana que guardaba tan celosamente.

- Gracias, viniendo del Dios del Engaño y el Caos significa mucho – habló con sarcasmo – Segunda cuestión, ¿Qué te hace pensar que compartiría mi puesto de regente de Asgard con alguien y, en especial, contigo? Si mal no recuerdo, traté de matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

- Seamos realistas, Angerboda. Si hubieras querido matarme, lo habrías hecho – apuntó Loki, dando un paso en su dirección – Lo tuyo fue un simple juego para demostrar tu superioridad. Brillante, mas no infalible. Sabías que resultaría victorioso.

- ¿Y ahora me dirás que no me guardas rencor y que no alimentas ningún deseo de venganza? – inquirió Angerboda al borde de un ataque de risa - ¿Me crees idiota, Loki? Te conozco mejor que cualquiera en este reino. Tú estás aquí en busca de venganza. Me quieres muerta. ¿Crees que voy a caer en cualquier esquema que hayas maquilado?

- La verdad es simple – expresó Loki – Estoy furioso por lo que me hiciste, sin embargo todo eso palidece ante la oportunidad que tengo frente a mí. Reinar Asgard, a tu lado, como lo que siempre quisiste que fuéramos, marido y mujer.

Sin poder contenerse más, Angerboda se echó a reír con ganas. Los Vengadores se vieron entre ellos preocupados, mas Loki mantenía su estoica y tranquila expresión.

- Debes estar en verdad loco si crees que algo así ocurrirá – soltó Angerboda, recuperando la compostura, aunque sonriendo ampliamente – Tu oportunidad de desposarme la perdiste cuando preferiste a una patética mortal en mi lugar.

- Un indudable error – aseguró Loki.

- Por Odín, esto es hilarante – expresó Angerboda.

- Pruébame – la instó Loki con determinación. Angerboda ladeó su cabeza con interés – Pruébame de la manera que tu consideres pertinente y durante el tiempo que lo desees. Te demostraré que hablo con la verdad y que no guardo ningún plan ulterior.

Todo rastro de emoción desapareció del rostro de la hechicera y lo contempló pensativa.

- Lleven a los prisioneros con el resto – ordenó Angerboda, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a sus sirvientes.

Cinco elfos marcharon hacia los superhéroes y se los llevaron a empujones fuera del observatorio. Angerboda extendió su mano hacia Loki.

- Tu báculo, por favor – solicitó con amabilidad. El jotun sonrió con simpleza y se lo entregó. Acto seguido, se vio flanqueado por dos elfos – A la sala del trono.

Y sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, se dejó arrastrar hacia el puente. Su vista pronto cayó sobre la figura de Heimdall. El imponente guardián de Asgard estaba esposado, sentado a la derecha de la entrada al observatorio, pálido, los ojos cerrados y resguardado por tres gigantes de hielo. Los dorados ojos de Heimdall se abrieron y se posaron sobre él escrutadores como siempre. Un casi inaudible "suerte" retumbó en los bordes de la mente de Loki, mientras era conducido una vez más como prisionero al interior de la resplandeciente ciudad que lo vio crecer.

* * *

Sigyn caminaban de un lado al otro frente a las celdas de los prisioneros, inquieta. Frigga imitaba sus acciones dentro de su estrecha prisión y todos los ojos estaban posados expectantes sobre la puerta doble de oro de la sala del trono. No bien se hubo marchado Angerboda del comedor en dirección al observatorio, Sigyn prácticamente salió en estampida hacia la sala del trono para informar el repentino suceso a los reyes de Asgard y por consiguiente a toda la corte y guerreros ahí reunidos. Ahora todos aguardaban impacientes los hechos que fueran a desatarse tras la inesperada solicitud de Loki de hablar cara a cara con la usurpadora del trono. Por supuesto que ninguno (salvo Sigyn) se esperaba ver a su amado príncipe Thor y a un grupo de desconocidos mortales ingresar esposados, amordazados y visiblemente derrotados a la sala y ser apresados en ruda manera en dos jaulas materializadas de la nada. Las preguntas empezaron a alzarse entre los prisioneros, siendo rápidamente calladas por la aparición de la nefasta hechicera, seguida de cerca por una comitiva de elfos oscuros que escoltaban a un apacible Dios del Engaño. La mujer hizo una seña para que la comitiva se detuviera a pocos pasos de la escalinata que daba al trono y se sentó en el dorado asiento con Gungnir en una mano y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Los elfos se apartaron algunos metros de Loki y el hombre simplemente cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda tranquilo.

- Te ves muy calmado para haber puesto tu vida en mis manos – declaró Angerboda, acomodándose en el trono - Y muy elegante. Creo que hay que cambiar ese atuendo.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, las ropas de Loki se transformaron en un simple pantalón oscuro y una túnica color verde. El jotun no se inmutó ante el cambio de indumentaria.

- ¿Qué haré contigo, Loki? – preguntó al aire la hechicera, subiendo sus piernas en el reposabrazos izquierdo y recargando su espalda en el derecho - ¿Cómo podré comprobar que no estás jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo?

El silencio se apoderó de la impresionante sala y Angerboda inspeccionó a sus prisioneros en actitud reflexiva. Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre los recién llegados midgardianos y el poderoso Dios del Trueno.

- Buena ilusión, pero muy burda – apuntó Angerboda – ¿En verdad creíste que caería con ella?

- Debía probar – se encogió de hombros Loki, al tiempo que las mordazas, las esposas, las heridas y golpes desaparecían del los cuerpos de los protectores de la Tierra.

- Haces creer que derrotaste a los "Vengadores", los aprisionas y los traes ante mi presencia como un regalo – enumeró la mujer, devolviendo su vista al Dios del Engaño – Todo para poderlos meter en Asgard y tenerlos como respaldo para el momento indicado.

- O pude haberlos engañado para que no opusieran resistencia – aventuró Loki.

- O a la que tratas de engañar es a mí – supuso Angerboda – O a los dos. Eres el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira. No me sorprendería.

- Pruébame – le repitió.

- ¿Y cómo lo haré? – se cuestionó a si misma, levantando la vista al techo - ¿Qué puedo pedirte que me demuestre tu lealtad? Debe de ser algo grande, pero, ¿qué?

La mujer se sentó correctamente en el trono y ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo con superioridad.

- Serás mi esclavo a partir de ahora – estableció Angerboda – Cumplirás cada orden y cada capricho que tenga sin cuestionarlo, de inmediato y con la mejor disposición. Si te niegas, si realizas cualquier acción que me parezca sospechosa, te mataré en el acto. ¿Queda claro?

- Perfectamente – asintió Loki con una ligera e inocente sonrisa.

La rubia se puso de pie, descendió los escalones y quedó a un metro de distancia del caído príncipe asgardiano.

- De rodillas – ordenó Angerboda. El semblante de Loki se endureció, mas no tardó en poner una rodilla en el suelo y después la otra – Agáchate – instruyó la hechicera, a lo que el Dios del Caos agachó la cabeza – Más abajo – Loki descendió ligeramente su espalda – Hasta el suelo.

El jotun mordió el interior de su boca en un intento de no explotar. Dobló su espalda hasta que su barbilla chocó contra sus rodillas. Angerboda levantó su pie derecho y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, presionando ligeramente ante la mirada atónita y escandalizada de todos los prisioneros. A continuación, la hechicera apartó su pie de la cabeza de Loki, únicamente lo suficiente como para darse vuelo y propinarle una patada en la quijada que tiró al moreno sobre su costado. El Dios de Engaño podía saborear el metálico sabor a sangre en su boca que el mismo se había provocado de lo fuerte que mordía la parte interior de sus mejillas. Sus puños estaban enérgicamente cerrados y su rostro transfigurado por la ira cuando se incorporó, sentándose sobre el suelo de la cámara. Alzó su vista hacia Angerboda. La mujer lo veía retadora, desafiar a que actuara, a que se rebelara. Mas no lo haría. No le daría el gusto. No. La venganza era un plato que se servía frío y se encargaría de que Angerboda se arrepintiera no sólo de esta humillación, sino de cada lágrima que Darcy había derramado por su culpa.

Inhaló, exhaló y se puso de pie en un elegante y solo movimiento. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa a la hechicera. La mujer bufó divertida y pasó a su lado en su camino a la puerta.

- Ya sé cual será tu primera prueba, querido – señaló, haciéndole una seña a los elfos para que cerraran la distancia entre ellos y Loki – Te va a encantar. Lo prometo.

De todas las acciones que Loki había imaginado que sería obligado a hacer, esta, sin lugar a dudas, no se la esperaba. Había seguido a Angerboda, escoltado por un contingente de elfos oscuros, a través de los pasillos de palacio hasta el exterior y de ahí hacia el casi olvidado cementerio de la ciudad. Eran pocas las tumbas, la mayoría de guerreros muertos en batalla. Recorrieron el sitio hasta detenerse ante una de ellas. Se destacaba por ser una hermosa lápida de mármol blanco con múltiples grabados de flores, aves y mariposas. Las palabras "Aquí descansa Krista, amada esposa y compañera" se resaltaban, escritas en letras de oro. El Dios del Caos recordaba bien la última vez que había estado en dicho punto. Fue el día en que su querida esposa fue enterrada. Recordaba el dolor, la angustia, la sensación de pérdida. Lo recordaba tan bien como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Las memorias de ese funesto día empezaron a formarse en su cabeza sin invitación y Loki trató de bloquearlas. De nada le serviría en ese momento ahogarse en tan indeseables emociones. Levantó su vista de la tumba y la dirigió a Angerboda, quien había hecho aparecer una silla y tomado asiento en ella a una debida distancia.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – inquirió Loki.

- Para que cumplas mi primer capricho – respondió emocionada la mujer – Quiero que destruyas esa tumba. Profánala, quémala, estalla el lugar. No me interesa el método, sólo quiero que desaparezca.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Loki turbado.

- Recuerdo haber dicho que no cuestionarías mis órdenes – puntualizó Angerboda.

- No sé si recibiste la noticia, mas Krista murió hace siglos – señaló Loki – Destruir su tumba no te hará ganar nada.

- ¿Lo harás, si o no? – cuestionó Angerboda, cruzando sus piernas y acomodándose en su asiento.

La quijada de Loki se tensó. Regresó su vista a la lápida que él mismo había tallado siglos atrás. Inhaló y exhaló. Formó una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano derecha y sin pestañear la lanzó contra la tumba, rompiendo por la mitad la lápida. Tres esferas le bastaron para pulverizar el mármol y una más para volar el terreno, dejando un amplio boquete. Acabado su trabajo, con gesto sombrío y contenido, giró su cabeza hacia Angerboda, quien le sonrió como una maniática.

- Oh, Loki, creo que este es el principio de una hermosa relación entre nosotros – canturreó la hechicera al borde de otro ataque de risa.

* * *

La sala del trono estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio, únicamente roto por los ocasionales ronquidos y el movimiento que los prisioneros efectuaban al dormir. Eran pocos los que no se permitían el descanso. Frigga y Freya mantenían una constante vigilancia desde sus celdas. Sif y los Tres Guerreros se turnaban las horas de sueño, al igual que lo Tony, Rogers, Banner y Romanoff. Thor trataba por todos los medios permanecer despierto toda la noche, no obstante, siempre terminaba dormido cerca del amanecer. Y él, él ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir. Podía pasar meses sin que su cuerpo comenzara a mostrar signos de cansancio. Y, a pesar de eso, no podría negar que le vendría muy bien una siesta.

Ese día se cumplía exactamente una semana desde su llegada a Asgard. Una semana de humillarse ante Angerboda, de consumar sus órdenes, cumplir sus caprichos y complacerla en todo aspecto. Una semana de tragarse el maldito coraje y contener sus deseos homicidas. Una semana. Una insufrible semana que se vería recompensada cuando esa negra manzana estuviera en la palma de su mano y Angerboda debajo de su bota, suplicando por clemencia. Recargó su cabeza en los barrotes de su celda. Al menos debía agradecer que fuera el único con una prisión para él solo. Ver a Stark, Rogers y Banner compartir una celda era tan hilarante como escuchar las discusiones de Fandral y Volstagg sobre el espacio personal de cada uno.

- ¿No te parece que esto ha tardado suficiente? – inquirió en un murmulló la voz de Thor a su derecha. Ambos hermanos estaban recargados en las esquinas de sus respectivas celdas, separados por los barrotes de cada una de sus prisiones – Ya es una semana.

- Tan rápido y comienzas a dudar de mi, hermano – masculló Loki lo suficientemente bajo para que los elfos oscuros que rondaban a los prisioneros no los escucharan – Es cuestión de paciencia. Tarde o temprano caerá.

- Ayer te obligó a besarle los pies a toda la corte de Asgard y les permitió que te escupieran y te patearan – señaló Romanoff con calma, sentada en la esquina contraria que Thor en la celda que los dos compañeros de equipo compartían sin ningún problema. Loki bufó molesto, aún doliéndole sus costados por las innumerables patadas recibidas y escociéndole el orgullo por los escupitajos – A mí no me parece que vaya a parar con su juego pronto.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Natasha – apoyó Thor – En verdad lo disfruta.

- Solamente requiero un momento de distracción – aseguró Loki fastidiado – Eso es todo.

- Eso espero, porque me estoy cansando de verla humillarte de esa manera – expresó Thor volteándolo a ver con seriedad.

- No se te ocurra ninguna tontería, Thor – le advirtió Loki – Porque si arruinas este plan, te juro que una vez que me deshaga de Angerboda, tú serás el siguiente.

- No prometo nada – selló Thor con una leve sonrisa de lado, a lo que el jotun negó con la cabeza exhausto.

* * *

Angerboda contemplaba la espectacular Torre Stark desde la azotea de uno de los rascacielos cercanos, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche. El edificio estaba vacío de la usual vitalidad que lo caracterizaba. Sus puertas se habían cerrado exactamente una semana atrás y la hechicera suponía que se debía a la desaparición planeada o no de sus protectores. La mujer del hombre de hierro iba y venía de un piso al otro a diario, instruyendo a los guardias de seguridad y asegurándose de que los campos de protección siguieran activados. La debilucha mujer de Thor pasaba sus días pegada a uno de esos artefactos conocidos como computadoras. Y el Vengador faltante se había convertido en la sombra de la pequeña Darcy, la cual vivía en un estado perpetuo de paranoia y nerviosismo.

La última de las luces, la del cuarto de la mortal Pepper Potts, se apagó y Angerboda comenzó a contar el tiempo. La última semana había sido un deleite. Jamás pensó que Loki realizaría todas sus tareas sin chistar, mas lo había hecho, todas y cada una. O el hombre en verdad hablaba sinceramente o era un perfecto actor. La rubia apostaba por la segunda. Por ello necesitaba una prueba. Algo que indudablemente desenmascarará al Dios del Engaño o le demostrará que en realidad buscaba una alianza con ella.

Pasada media hora, materializó en su mano el báculo del Tesseract. Apuntó con fineza hacia el punto en que se ubicaba la habitación donde descansaba su querida mascota y disparó con toda la fuerza necesaria para crear un boquete. La explosión sacudió la torre y escuchó a lo lejos las alarmas activarse. Se teletransportó al interior, los campos de protección efectivamente tirados. Darcy estaba ahí, apoyada contra la pared lo más lejos posible del hoyo en la estructura, luciendo completamente aterrada. Angerboda selló la puerta de acceso justo antes de que Clint Barton irrumpiera en la escena.

- ¿Qui-qui-quién eres? – tartamudeó la mortal, tratando de mostrarse fuerte, mas fallando miserablemente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó Angerboda – Un mes metida en tu cabeza y ya me has olvidado.

El poco color que quedaba en su rostro se esfumó. Con una sádica sonrisa, la hechicera desapareció la distancia entre las dos, se materializó a un palmo de la castaña, la tomó del brazo y ambas se desvanecieron, al mismo tiempo que la armadura de Tony Stark partía en dos la puerta y Barton entraba en la estancia con su pistola desenfundada y lista para disparar.

* * *

El día principió para Loki como era costumbre. Dos elfos oscuros lo sacaron de su celda al amanecer para trasladarlo a los aposentos de Angerboda. Después de ayudar a la hechicera a asearse y vestirse, los dos se dirigieron al comedor, donde su tarea era partir la comida de la mujer y dársela a comer directamente en la boca. El jotun había llegado al punto donde realizaba todas y cada una de las acciones en automático y sin pensarlo. Acabado el desayuno, fue regresado a su prisión, hecho que Loki recibió con perspicacia. Usualmente no le era permitido volver a su celda hasta el anochecer. Sus sospechas se acrecentaron cuando Sigyn arribó a la sala del trono con comida para los prisioneros, la cual en su mayoría terminaba en manos de los mortales, siendo los que más necesitaban el sustento. La Diosa de la Fidelidad anunció con cierto nerviosismo que durante la noche su carcelera había utilizado el Bifrost y traído a un nuevo rehén. La morena no había podido describirlo, pues todo lo sabía por oídas, mas estaba segura de que se trataba de una mujer.

El Dios del Caos pasó las siguientes horas paseando en su celda como león enjaulado. Tenía una ligera idea de quién era la misteriosa cautiva y suponía exactamente para qué la usaría Angerboda. Era la prueba final. De eso estaba seguro. Si la cumplía, le demostraría a la hechicera su lealtad y sinceridad. La tendría en la palma de su mano. Sólo rogaba a todas las fuerzas superiores del universo porque funcionará, pues un error a estas alturas sería catastrófico.

Las puertas dobles de la sala del trono se abrieron, cediendo el paso a la actual reina de Asgard y su séquito de elfos oscuros. Toda la atención se posó sobre ella mientras tomaba asiento en el dorado trono. Una vez cómoda, dio la orden de que sacaran a Loki de su prisión y lo ubicaran al centro del salón. Dos elfos oscuros no tardaron en efectuar el mandato y el Dios del Engaño pronto se vio libre de los barrotes y de pie a pocos metros de la rubia.

- ¿Sabes algo, Loki? Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto como lo he hecho esta semana – expresó Angerboda con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios – Y creo que todos me apoyan. ¿O no? – cuestionó, observando a sus prisioneros. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse o responder.

- ¿Qué tienes preparado para mí hoy, Angerboda? – inquirió Loki, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- Te has vuelto muy impaciente, querido – le espetó Angerboda con desinterés – No obstante, te apoyo. Vayamos al punto.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par, mas Loki se quedó inmóvil. Una conocida voz llegó a sus oídos, gritando y exigiendo que la soltaran. Las reacciones de los Vengadores no se hicieron esperar. Rogers se puso de pie en su celda exclamando el nombre de su mejor amiga. Stark y Thor empezaron a lanzar cuestionamientos sobre cómo y por qué. Banner inhaló y exhaló en un intento de mantener el control y Romanoff se mantuvo estática con el semblante endurecido. Escuchó cómo era tirada al suelo la recién llegada y sólo entonces decidió girarse para encararla, la expresión en su rostro ilegible. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda, Darcy posó sus azules ojos sobre los suyos asustada y suplicante. Loki tragó saliva pesadamente, antes de devolver su vista a la hechicera.

- Parece que alguien hizo un pequeño viaje a Midgard anoche – señaló Loki como si estuvieran platicando del clima.

- Un productivo viaje – asintió la mujer con una tétrica sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo traspásate mis escudos? – exclamó Tony, sujetando los barrotes de su celda.

- Redecore tu torre – respondió Angerboda con diversión.

- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?! – soltó Tony incrédulo.

- ¿Y cuál es el fin de todo esto? – cuestionó Loki.

- Sinceramente, por muy divertido que sea humillarte frente a todo Asgard, necesito estar segura de una vez por todas si me hablas con la verdad o sólo quieres engañarme – expuso Angerboda – Así que, tras un largo tiempo de reflexión, descubrí la mejor forma de probarte.

- ¿Y esa sería? – preguntó Loki, casi adivinando las próximas palabras de la rubia.

- He traído a tu querida mascota… - inició Angerboda.

- Mascota tú – le escupió Darcy desde el suelo. La hechicera entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios en una fina línea recta.

- Quiero que la mates – declaró la mujer con crueldad – Enfrente de todos, ahora mismo. Quiero que la hagas sufrir, llorar, suplicar. Es una orden.

El dorado salón se sumió en un profundo y pesado silencio y cada par de ojos estaba sobre Loki expectante. El Dios del Engaño inhaló una bocanada de aire y la soltó en un sonoro suspiro. Giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente con Darcy, tan sólo unos metros separándolos. Darcy abrió y cerró su boca tratando de hablar, mas ninguna palabra escapaba de su garganta. Su boca se había secado de repente y la mirada en los ojos de Loki le congeló la sangre. Se puso de pie de un salto y trató de correr hacia la puerta, sin embargo, una fuerza invisible la detuvo, girándola para que encarara a su verdugo. Su capacidad del habla volvió; suplicó, apeló al lado bueno del Dios del Engaño, a su amistad, al cariño que los unía, pero nada hizo efecto. Una descarga de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo causando que gritara. A sus gritos se aunaron los de Rogers y Stark, no obstante, Loki tampoco les prestó atención. Era una tarea más, un escaño más que debía librar para llegar a su meta y tal y como había llevado a cabo cada una de sus tareas, lo haría en automático y sin pensar. Además, esto no era nada más que una pequeña demostración para Angerboda. Uno a uno, rompió cada uno de los huesos de la castaña con audibles "cracks" que perforaban el mudo terror que reinaba en la sala del trono. Cortó la blanca piel de su víctima lentamente, sin tocar ninguna arteria o vena, únicamente infligiendo dolor. Puso cada uno de sus nervios al límite hasta hacerla llorar, gemir y suplicar. Y todo ello a distancia, sin poner un solo dedo en la muchacha. Prosiguió hasta sentir que la consciencia escapaba de Darcy y su cuerpo cedía al indescriptible dolor. La dejó caer al suelo y la joven cayó inerte en el brillante y ahora manchado de sangre piso. Se aproximó a ella a paso lento, parándose a centímetros de distancia. Los ojos a penas abiertos de la castaña buscaron los suyos y un leve e inaudible "por qué" atravesó sus labios. Loki apareció una de sus dagas predilectas en su mano, se agachó y atravesó en un limpio movimiento el pecho de la mujer, arrebatándole con el acto la vida.

Un estrangulado "no" hizo eco en las paredes y el jotun volvió su cabeza hacia los prisioneros. La mayoría lo contemplaban con terror. Algunos, como su madre, Romanoff y Banner parecían haberse perdido todo el espectáculo pues sus vistas estaban fijas en el suelo. Tony Stark parecía estar en un estado de shock real y Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Thor negaba con su cabeza y el capitán simplemente lucía a punto de perder la cordura, su semblante pálido y su cuerpo temblando por completo. El Dios del Engaño se puso de pie, volteó a ver a Angerboda y le sonrió sutilmente. La hechicera lo veía incrédula, sus ojos entornados y su boca abierta en una perfecta "o". Se irguió de su asiento y camino hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la mortal. Lo inspeccionó por completo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de observar. Finalmente, viéndose satisfecha, le prendió fuego al cadáver. Alzó su cabeza hacia Loki con una sádica sonrisa en su faz, desapareció la distancia entre los dos, levantó una de sus manos y acarició complacida una de las mejillas de Loki.

- Creo que es tiempo de discutir los términos de nuestro reinado, querido – pronunció Angerboda con cierto brillo en los ojos.

La boca de Loki se curvó con triunfo. Asió a Angerboda de la cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo, causando que la hechicera se mordiera el labio en anticipación.

- Me parece una perfecta idea – siseó Loki.

Y ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores, unió sus labios con los de la rubia con fuerza.

* * *

Sigyn admiraba a través de la clausurada ventana de sus aposentos el estrellado y violáceo cielo de Asgard. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían en el horizonte, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Esa noche no pudo dormir, no después de presenciar el atroz espectáculo protagonizado por Loki hace unas horas. Era incapaz de creer lo ocurrido. Krista le había asegurado en todas la formas posibles que el Dios del Caos amaba a esa pequeña mortal llamada Darcy Lewis. Lo comprobó de propia mano al ver como el hombre reaccionó contra ella por haber solamente intercambiado un par de frases con la amigable joven. Y entonces, ¿cómo se había atrevido a matarla? ¿a despedazarla de esa manera? ¿a provocarle tal sufrimiento? La Diosa de la Fidelidad simplemente no lo comprendía, no le encontraba lógica. Probablemente todos tenían razón y el Loki que ella conocía había muerto, dejando en su lugar a un ser despreciable, a un monstruo sin corazón y sin sentimientos. Si era así, todo Asgard, y no dudaría en afirmar que los Nueve Reinos, estaban perdidos. Suspiró, recargando su espalda en la pared. Posó sus ojos en el punto donde el contenedor con las armas de los Vengadores reposaba, invisible a los ojos ajenos. Podría darle sus armas a Thor y sus amigos y esperar a que ellos solucionaran el problema. Sonaba como la mejor opción en el caso de que en verdad se diera una alianza entre Loki y Angerboda. La única opción si deseaban abandonar esa situación de cautiverio.

Un ruido mandó su atención en dirección a su cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pestañeó varias veces pasmada.

_- Lo que debes hacer es simple – habló Loki – Te regresaré a Asgard junto con las armas de los Vengadores. Las esconderemos en tus recámaras y aguardarás el momento oportuno para dárselas a sus dueños. Para eso, antes deberás de liberarlos, y, con ellos, a todos los guerreros de Asgard. Requerirán de toda la ayuda posible para eliminar a los súbditos de Angerboda._

_- ¿Y cómo voy a liberarlos? – inquirió Sigyn con aprehensión – Ni si quiera puedo deshacerme de los dos elfos que vigilan cada uno de mis pasos._

_- Eso no será problema – apuntó Loki. Con un movimiento de muñeca, un báculo se formó en sus manos – Utilizarás esto._

_- ¿Es el cetro conectado al Tesseract? – preguntó Sigyn, viendo con nerviosismo la azul luz que emanaba de la gema incrustada en la punta – No me lo tomes a mal, mas no me parece una buena idea utilizarlo. No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo. _

_- No, no lo eres – admitió Loki con simpleza – Sin embargo, sólo serán unos minutos. El tiempo suficiente para que liberes a Thor y a tu familia. Nada más._

La mujer se avecinó a la cama y contempló el brillante báculo que reposaba sobre las sabanas. Alargó una temblorosa mano hacia el objeto y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Al instante, percibió una inusual ola de poder recorrer su cuerpo, infundiendo cada fibra de su ser. Volteó a ver la puerta de sus habitaciones y se quedó estática por lo que pareció una eternidad. Habiendo llegado a una decisión, levantó su brazo, apuntó a la puerta y disparó un rayo de energía color azul. La puerta doble se zafó de sus goznes y cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que sus celadores se asomaran en la entrada, sin embargo, no pudieron hacer gran cosa, pues un rayo de energía golpeó a cada uno directamente en el pecho, lanzándolos por los aires y dejándolos inconscientes.

La vanir permaneció paralizada en el sitio una fracción de segundo asombrada. Acto seguido, volvió su cabeza hacia el contenedor y, usando un sencillo hechizo de levitación, le instruyó que la siguiera por los pasillos de palacio en camino a la sala del trono.

* * *

De todas las acciones que había tenido que efectuar para conseguir la victoria, pasar una noche con Angerboda era por mucho la más repulsiva de todas. Aún más que limpiar los desagües de palacio. Soportar sus caricias, oír su voz, sus gemidos. Todo. El sólo recordarlo le daba nauseas. Era una verdadera suerte que fuera tan buen actor porque de no ser así toda la pantomima de la última semana habría sido un desperdicio. Sin embargo, todo se vio recompensado cuando la estúpida mujer se quedó apaciblemente dormida en sus brazos. Una vez que se aseguró de que la hechicera estuviera profundamente dormida, dejó un doble en su lugar y rastreó la manzana por toda la habitación sin hallarla. Sin tiempo que perder, optó por tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a la única persona en este endemoniado reino que podría saber la ubicación exacta del ansiado tesoro. Los ojos y oídos de Asgard y los Nueve Reinos. Una amenaza que, al igual que Sigyn, Angerboda había dejado desatendida. Heimdall. El guardián del Bifrost no se inmutó, ni se sorprendió al sentir la intrusión del Dios del Engaño en su mente. Tampoco opuso resistencia a otorgarle el conocimiento que buscaba. La manzana estaba escondida en la bóveda de armas de Asgard, camuflada en una de las tantas reliquias de las que Odín se sentía tan orgulloso. En su memoria retumbó la voz de Thanos, lejana, relatándole sobre ese extraño guante del cual se haría dueño en cuanto derrocaran juntos al Padre de Todo. Las propiedades del mágico objeto eran interesantes y posiblemente le serían útiles en un futuro, así que, tomando en cuenta que nadie podría culparlo por la desaparición de tan preciado trofeo de guerra, lo tomó al igual que la manzana y lo mandó por medio de su magia al lugar donde escondía el Tesseract.

Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en la puerta de los aposentos de Angerboda, aguardando a que la mujer despertara de su sueño. Si no se equivocaba, su báculo ya debía de estar en manos de Sigyn y la diosa estaría en camino a la sala del trono para liberar a Thor, su madre y el resto de los rehenes. Ellos se encargarían de los jotuns y elfos oscuros que deambulaban por la ciudad dorada, mientras el lidiaba con la hechicera. Un movimiento en la cama lo puso alerta y ocultó la negra manzana entre su ropa. Angerboda se revolvió entre las sabanas, estirándose, y el Dios del Caos observó pacientemente como esta volvía al mundo de la consciencia. Percatándose de su ausencia al otro lado de la cama, la mujer abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó. Su mirada cayó sobre Loki, quien le dedicó una burlona sonrisa. Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento sin romper el contacto visual, hasta que la rubia curvó sus labios en una derrotada sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

- Todo fue una trampa – pronunció Angerboda con calma, sus ojos fríos y vacios.

- Y tú caíste de manera hilarante – habló Loki, mostrando su recién adquirida posesión. Angerboda bufó divertida.

- Y lo peor es que no me sorprende – expresó la mujer - ¿Qué harás conmigo? – inquirió con la cabeza en alto.

- Primero, felicitarte – respondió Loki, alzándose del suelo – Formulaste un plan magistral. La manzana. Usurpar el trono. Atacar Midgard. La tortura física y psicológica a la que me sometiste. Casi perfecto. ¿Sabes cual fue tu único error? Te dejaste manipular por tus emociones. Eso, en mi experiencia personal, arruina el mejor esquema. Y lo que es peor, subestimaste a tu enemigo.

- No cabe la menor duda – apoyó Angerboda – Jamás te creí capaz de deshacerte de tu querida mascota, todo con el objeto de ganarme. Y yo creyendo que significaba algo para ti, que la protegerías con tu vida.

- ¿A Darcy? – preguntó Loki divertido – ¿Dar mi vida por ella? ¿Por qué lo haría? Era una simple mortal desechable. Un entretenimiento. Aceptaré que me encariñé con ella, sin embargo, como toda mascota, la vida sigue después de que mueren. No tardaré en hallar un reemplazo. Además, con todo lo que le hiciste, la convertiste en una necesitada, llorona e insoportable mujer. Si no la mataba ahora, seguramente lo haría más adelante.

La rubia ahogó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué harás conmigo? – repitió Angerboda.

- ¿Viste lo que ocurrió con Darcy? – inquirió Loki con una sádica sonrisa. Toda emoción desapareció del rostro de la hechicera – Bueno… digamos que haré una repetición… con mis propias manos.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro en su celda, su mente corriendo a mil por hora en un intento de hallar una justificación al terrible evento del día anterior. Por más que lo tratara, no podía comprender como su hermano había sido capaz de asesinar a Darcy a sangre fría y de forma tan brutal. No era lógico. No tenía sentido. Loki amaba a Darcy. Era lo más importante en su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Por Valhalla, esto era una locura. Detuvo sus pasos y se recargó en los barrotes de su prisión. Sus ojos indudablemente se dirigieron a sus compañeros de cautiverio. Tony y Natasha eran parte activa de la maquinación de un plan de escape, junto a los más valientes guerreros de Asgard. Steve y Bruce estaban sentados en el suelo de su celda, el segundo reconfortando al líder de su equipo por la inesperada y cruel pérdida de su más querida amiga. Tras horas de llorar, gritar de desesperación y maldecir el nombre de Loki, Rogers se mostraba más tranquilo y en el camino de la resignación. Incluso daba su opinión cuando le era requerida.

El Dios del Trueno suspiró, llamando la atención de Banner.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un momento, Thor? – propuso el doctor.

- Debe haber una razón, una explicación – comentó Thor, deslizándose hasta el frío suelo.

- No hay que pensarlo mucho; Loki nos engañó a todos – señaló Bruce, empujando el puente de sus lentes arriba de su nariz – Es muy astuto.

- No, no creo que sea tan simple – expresó Thor – Estoy de acuerdo en que pudo habernos engañado a nosotros, pero lastimar a Darcy… matarla – negó con su cabeza – No, él jamás lo haría.

- Lo viste con tus propios ojos, Thor – lo contradijo Steve en actitud sombría – Deja de buscar excusas. Tu hermano es un monstruo. Todos lo olvidamos y esto es lo que ganamos por bajar la guardia: que una mujer inocente muriera torturada.

Thor buscó algún argumento para defender las acciones de Loki, sin embargo, el Dios del Engaño era un caso perdido. Apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes, clavando su mirada en el techo. Y el que creía haber recuperado a su hermano. Qué iluso.

Dos golpes sordos mandaron las miradas de prisioneros y guardias hacia la puerta doble del salón. Esta se abrió de golpe y una despeinada Sigyn vestida con sus ropas para dormir entró a la estancia con un conocido báculo entre sus manos. Los elfos oscuros que custodiaban a los prisioneros se lanzaron contra ella, no obstante, con rápidos movimientos, la mujer disparó contra ellos, tirándolos al suelo y privándolos de la consciencia.

- ¡SIGYN! – exclamó Freya incrédula, al tiempo que la joven diosa se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la celda de Thor.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! – exclamó Tony.

- Loki me lo prestó – respondió la mujer, apuntando con su arma a la cerradura de la prisión. Thor y Natasha se alejaron lo más posible del punto y la morena disparó contra la cerradura, destruyéndola. Natasha abrió la puerta y abandonó la prisión en pos del contenedor que seguía a Sigyn como su sombra.

- ¿Dónde está Loki? – preguntó Thor, llamando a su inseparable martillo, el cual salió volando del contenedor a su mano en un pestañeo.

- Con Angerboda… supongo – contestó Sigyn, liberando a Stark, Rogers y Banner.

- Chicos, tenemos compañía – anunció Natasha tras asomarse por las puertas dobles al pasillo.

- ¿Pitufos y duendes raros? – cuestionó Tony, sacando un maletín rojo y dorado del contenedor.

- Ambos – declaró la pelirroja.

- Sigyn, permíteme – le pidió Thor, tomándola de un hombro y alejándola de las prisiones.

Alzó su martillo, lo agitó en el aire y lanzó un rayo que rompió cada una de las cerraduras al instante. Los guerreros de Asgard emergieron de sus cárceles presurosos en busca de armas. Algunos arrancaron las viejas reliquias que adornaban las paredes de la sala y Otros corrieron hacia una puerta detrás del trono que conducía a la bóveda de armas.

Para cuando los jotuns y elfos oscuros irrumpieron en la estancia, se toparon con un pequeño ejército que prontamente se arrojó contra ellos.

* * *

La sangre chorreaba del rostro y manos de Loki. Sus ropas, aún los andrajos que Angerboda le obligó a usar una semana atrás, lucían enrojecidos por el vital líquido que escapaba del cuerpo de la hechicera a borbotones a través de las múltiples heridas que le había infligido hasta ahora. Levantó su vista de la última laceración que acababa de realizar con el objeto de ver su trabajo. Cada hueso roto. Más de cien heridas a lo largo de la blanca piel de su víctima. Sus nervios expuestos. Volteó a ver la cara de Angerboda. Su expresión era un inalterable rictus de dolor y miedo y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin restricciones. Su cuerpo temblaba sin detenerse. Podría sentirse satisfecho si tan sólo le hubiera robado una súplica a la mujer, mas esta parecía negada a darle el gusto. Llanto, si. Gritos, si. Súplicas, no lo creo. Se sentó en el suelo exhausto y un tan decepcionado. Aguzó el oído con el fin de oír más allá de los gemidos de Angerboda. A lo lejos se escuchaba la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en lo que suponía era los jardines exteriores de palacio. Oh, Frigga pasaría un largo tiempo reconstruyéndolos.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Ya… te… a…bu…rris…te? – inquirió la suave y estrangulada voz de Angerboda, recuperando su atención.

- Un poco – admitió Loki – Pero tranquila, en un momento reanudamos acciones.

- No… me… harás… supli… car – aseveró la mujer.

- No subestimes mi ingenio – le advirtió Loki.

- ¿Por… qué… no… me… matas? – propuso Angerboda con cierto tono esperanzador que su interlocutor no pasó por alto.

- Eso implicaría mostrarte compasión – señaló Loki con su mirada perdida en la pared - ¿Por qué le demostraría compasión a la persona que jugó con la mujer que amo sin ninguna reserva?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y el Dios del Engaño volvió a concentrarse en la batalla que se libraba a unos metros de ahí.

Una cansada y débil risa alcanzó sus oídos. El jotun regresó su vista a la hechicera, topándose con una inesperada imagen: la rubia negaba con su cabeza divertida, riendo con la poca fuerza que aún guardaba. Loki arqueó una ceja confundido.

- No-no… le… tocas… te… un… solo… pelo… ¿ver… dad? – preguntó Angerboda – Fue-fue… un… en… ga… ño.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja con superioridad y la mujer habría aplaudido si pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Có… mo? – cuestionó.

- No voy a desgastarme explicándote cada resquicio de mi plan, no lo vale – respondió Loki con simpleza. Angerboda bufó.

- Eso… se… aca… bó… ¿sabes? – indicó la hechicera – Lo… tuyo… con… tu… masco… ta – el jotun frunció el ceño – Ya… nada… volve… rá… a… ser… como… antes… Aho… ra… estan… muy… uni… dos… pero… eso… termi… nará… Lo… arruí… naste… como… con… Kris… ta… Y… me… ale… gra… haber… ayu… da…

La última sílaba murió en su lengua cuando Loki atravesó su estomago con una de sus dagas. Soltó un grito ahogado, seguido por un temblor que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Aca... so… el… Dios… de… las Men… tiras… no… sopor… ta… la… verdad? – se burló Angerboda.

El Dios del Caos se irguió del suelo y por primera vez la rubia se percató del cambio de panorama. Ya no se encontraban en el interior de su recamara. Ahora se hallaban en medio de un suntuoso y gigantesco salón, que la mujer no recordaba haber visitado nunca.

- ¿Dónde… esta… mos? - Inquirió Angerboda nerviosa.

- En tu última morada – habló Loki con una sádica mueca adornando sus facciones – Fue un placer conocerte, Angerboda.

Y sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta. La mujer lo siguió con la mirada confusa, hasta que un movimiento llamó su atención hacia el lado contrario. No había nadie. Oyó a lo lejos el cerrar de la puerta y con ello, las luces se apagaron. Otra vez el extraño sonido retumbó en sus oídos, provocándole un escalofrío. Sentía la presencia de alguien caminar a su alrededor y la sensación de ser observada, mas la oscuridad le impedía contemplar a su atacante. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aterrados, y partió sus labios para hacer lo que se juró a si misma que nunca haría: suplicar, a voz en cuello.

Afuera del cuarto, recargado en la puerta doble de la habitación que contenía a esa entidad que los más valientes guerreros de Asgard temían (lo Desconocido, le llamaban), Loki se deleitaba con los gritos de desesperación y terror de la que alguna vez fuera su amante y amiga. Sería perfecto disfrutar del espectáculo hasta el final, sin embargo, alguien lo esperaba en Midgard y ya la había echó esperar una larga semana. Con un movimiento de su mano, la sangre se limpió de su piel y su atuendo cambió a su conocida y preferible vestimenta asgardiana de cuero. Se enderezó y marchó con paso decidido a la batalla que seguramente estaría finalizando en la sala del trono.

* * *

Con un certero golpe de Mjolnir, Thor mandó a volar al último jotun en pie, el cual cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. El Dios del Trueno volteó a ambos lados para sondear el estado del ejército ganador. Sus padres, aunque débiles, permanecían de pie con toda la regalía que los caracterizaba, sus inseparables amigos asgardianos y midgardianos se felicitaban entre ellos por la victoria y los guardias de palacio se aseguraban de que los enemigos en verdad estuvieran muertos. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El reino de Asgard volvería a las manos del Padre de Todo.

- Compañeros, esto no ha finalizado – rompió el ánimo de festividad la preocupada voz de Idunn, causando que todos giraran sus cabezas en su dirección – Aún falta Angerboda, Loki y la manzana.

- En efecto, hay que buscar a ese par de desgraciados – apoyó Steve con sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

- Y restaurar el equilibrio en este mundo – añadió Odín.

- El equilibrio está tan sobrevalorado – comentó una aterciopelada voz desde las puertas que conducían a la sala del trono. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Loki, quien había aparecido de la nada y jugaba con una negra manzana en sus manos. Ante la visión del oscuro objeto, los habitantes de Asgard y los Vengadores se paralizaron. Steve dio un paso al frente, mas fue detenido por una metálica mano en su hombro.

- Loki – lo nombró Thor.

- Entrega eso, muchacho – lo instó Odín visiblemente cansado, aproximándose a él.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – cuestionó Loki, clavando su intensa mirada en el único ojo del rey.

- No sabes con qué estás jugando – lo amonestó el Padre de Todo.

- Oh no, no te equivoques, Odín, sé perfectamente lo que tengo en mis manos – corrigió Loki – A Asgard, a Midgard, al mismo Yggdrasil. En este momento, los Nueve Reinos están en la palma de mi mano. Literalmente.

- Loki – pronunció en tono de advertencia Thor – Devuélvela. Por favor.

- ¿Dónde está Angerboda? – cambió el tema Sigyn, asomándose detrás de Bragi con el cetro del Tesseract fuertemente asido en sus manos.

- Aprendiendo el por qué no debes de meterte con el Dios del Caos – reveló Loki – No se preocupen, ya no será un problema para nadie.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Te daré cuanto gustes a cambio de la manzana – estableció Odín.

La reacción de sorpresa fue unánime, incluso Loki no pudo evitar alzar sus pestañas incrédulo.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Padre de Todo? – preguntó Loki burlón.

- Lo que sea. Pídelo y se te concederá – afirmó el rey.

Loki inspeccionó la faz del hombre que por siglos trató de complacer. Estaba ante un hombre agotado y desesperado. En ese instante, podría pedir el mismísimo trono de Asgard y sin chistar el monarca se lo entregaría. Esto era perfecto. Lástima que ya no le apeteciera ningún trono. Bajó su vista a la oscura manzana en su mano, recordando lo brillante y dorada que relucía cuando la robó varios siglos atrás. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, descolocando a los presentes. Ya no codiciaba el poder, ni demostrar su superioridad frente a su hermano o satisfacer a Odín; todo eso era parte del pasado. Actualmente, existía una sola cosa que anhelaba. No obstante, aún era muy pronto para solicitarla. Alzó su cabeza hacia el gobernante de Asgard.

- Acepto tu trato, Odín – aseveró Loki – Te entregaré la manzana a cambio de… - adquirió una pose pensativa, para después abandonarla con fingida sorpresa – Vaya, no se me ocurre nada justo ahora, pero no dudes que te avisaré en cuanto alguna idea atraviese mi cabeza – movió su vista, posándola en Sigyn – Muchas gracias por tu asistencia, Sigyn.

Y en un pestañeo, el Dios del Engaño desapareció, al igual que su inseparable báculo.

- ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue?! – exclamó Steve lívido.

- Midgard – anunció la profunda voz de Heimdall uniéndose a la escena. El guardián de Asgard iba acompañado por Fandral y Hogun, quienes habían ido en su rescate a penas el enfrentamiento principió.

- Maldita sea – masculló Natasha, al tiempo que Hulk lanzaba un gruñido de apoyo.

- ¡Al Bifrost antes de que destruya todo! – exclamó Steve, tomando la delantera, sin embargo, una vez más fue interceptado por Stark, quien se paró frente a sus amigos con los brazos en alto.

- ¡Detenga sus corceles, mis compañeros! – pidió Tony – Loki no va a destruir nada.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Stark? Loki es peligroso. Mira lo que le hizo a Darcy – señaló Rogers listo para apartar al billonario de un puñetazo. Y por si eso no fuera poco, Hulk se aproximaba a él, chocando sus puños en son de pelea.

- Loki no le hizo nada a Darcy – aclaró Tony – Todo fue un truco para ganarse a Angerboda.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los cuatro Vengadores y unos cuantos asgardianos al unísono.

- Explícate – exigió Thor mostrándose entre curioso y ofendido.

- Muy bien, no me pidan detalles porque no tengo ni la menor idea de qué diablos hizo Cuernitos, pero la cosa fue así – comenzó Tony – Loki vino a mí pidiéndome un favor. Quería que le prestara el bunker de la Torre, el único lugar 100% anti magia de la construcción. Yo dije que sí y él trajo a Darcy. No sé que le hizo pero la dejé en una especie de estado de coma o algo parecido. Después, creo un duplicado de Darcy y a ese fue al que torturó y mató enfrente de todos nosotros.

- Pero… ¿la Darcy que besó antes de que nos fuéramos? – cuestionó Thor completamente pasmado.

- Fue el doble – señaló Tony – La Darcy que conocemos y amamos estaba resguardada desde la noche anterior.

- Entonces… ¿Darcy está viva? – inquirió Steve como si el peso de toda una vida hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

- No exactamente – respondió Tony nervioso.

* * *

Jane apenas había dormido y comido en dos días. El rapto de Darcy le había dejado un hoyo en el estomago y una presión en el pecho que de vez en cuando era demasiada y le provocaba el llanto. Su cabeza no era una gran ayuda, imaginando los peores escenarios. No era una mujer creyente. Aceptaba que posiblemente existiera una fuerza superior que controlaba los sucesos en el universo, mas nunca había sido del tipo de persona que rezara o alzara alguna petición al cielo. Hasta ahora. Impotente y exhausta, Jane llevaba una hora rezando por el bienestar de su mejor amiga en compañía de Erick Selvig. El hombre había dejado su trabajo al otro lado del mundo en cuanto recibió la inesperada y alarmada llamada de Jane, contándole sobre el reciente secuestro que había sufrido la más joven de los tres.

En eso estaban cuando, de la nada, Loki apareció en medio del penthouse asustando a todos los reunidos allí.

- Su código, señorita Potts – pidió el jotun, dirigiéndose al ascensor sin prestar atención a Jane, Erick, Clint y Maria Hill.

Pepper, sentada en la barra y bebiendo una taza de te relajante, se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia el elevador. Loki oprimió el botón para llamar al aparato y ambos aguardaron impacientes a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran. Jane se levantó y fue hacia el recién llegado, seguida de cerca por Erick y Clint, mientras la agente Hill informaba al cuartel general sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¡Se llevaron a Darcy! – informó Jane al borde de las lagrimas y con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho - ¿Dónde está Thor?

El hombre la volteó a ver con impaciencia, mas su rostro se suavizó al percatarse del estado en el que la astrofísica se hallaba.

- Thor no debe de tardar en arribar, doctora Foster. Está en perfectas condiciones. El plan fue un completo éxito – expuso Loki, al tiempo que las puertas les cedían el paso. El Dios del Engañó y Pepper se introdujeron en él con Jane pisándoles los talones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hawkeye y Selvig los acompañaron – En cuanto a Darcy. Iremos a despertarla en este momento.

- ¿Despertarla? – repitió Jane, fijando su vista en Pepper. La mujer estaba oprimiendo velozmente los botones del panel del ascensor en una combinación de números.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y el aparato comenzó su rápido (más rápido de lo usual) descenso. En menos de un minuto alcanzaron su destino y las puertas se separaron mostrando un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas en el que Jane nunca había puesto un pie.

- He estado monitoreándola, junto al médico de planta que contratamos – anunció Pepper, emergiendo del ascensor con el resto del grupo detrás de sus pasos – Sus órganos internos funcionan a la perfección y su actividad cerebral es constante.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Potts – agradeció Loki, el grupo llegando a un alto frente a una puerta monumental y metálica.

Pepper se colocó delante de un panel ubicado a la izquierda de la puerta. Oprimió su dedo pulgar en un escáner y agachó su cabeza para que una luz roja revisara su retina. Un golpe sordo retumbó en el pasillo y la puerta se deslizó hacia la derecha. Olvidando toda compostura, Loki accedió al lugar en estampida en pos de la joven que reposaba inconsciente en una de las camas del bunker, conectada a una de esas máquinas inventadas por los humanos para leer los signos vitales. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Darcy. La muchacha estaba pálida y fría y, de no ser por el leve subir y bajar de su pecho, bien podría parecer estar muerta. Empezó a recitar uno tras otro los conjuros necesarios para reanimarla, lanzando de vez en cuando una plegaria. Al terminar, llamó con suavidad a su amiga, sacudiéndola ligeramente con la intención de que despertara. Al no recibir una reacción inmediata, el pánico cimbró a Loki. Tal vez había sido mucho tiempo. Probablemente el débil cuerpo de Darcy no lo aguantó.

Comenzaba a perder toda tranquilidad cuando los parpados de la joven se movieron, abriéndose lentamente. Sus azules ojos recorrieron sus alrededores, clavándose finalmente en el Dios del Engaño. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de la muchacha, la cual de inmediato se vio aprisionada en los brazos de Loki. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, cerrando sus ojos agotada. Loki la separó un poco de él, causando que abriera sus parpados de nuevo con pesadez. El hombre la miró a los ojos, levantando su barbilla con su mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Loki, sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Cómo si hubiera corrido un maratón – respondió con voz rasposa. De repente su garganta se sentía muy seca - ¿Alguien tiene agua?

El Dios del Caos giró su cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose aún más de ella, ocurrencia que una desconocida presencia aprovechó para zafarla de los brazos de Loki y envolverla en unos nuevos. El perfume de Jane atestó su nariz y la muchacha trató de levantar sus brazos para corresponder el afecto, mas no pudo. En verdad, ¿dónde estaba toda su energía? La astrofísica la soltó, únicamente para llenarla de besos.

- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Pensé que algo horrible te había pasado! ¡Pensé que te había perdido, Darce! – chilló la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Pero estás bien! ¡Y estás aquí! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás bien!

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme esto? – pidió Darcy entre confusa y entretenida.

- Más tarde – dijo la voz de Loki, recuperando su atención.

Su amigo le ofrecía un vaso de agua con un práctico popote. Una vez más intentó mover su brazo, sin embargo, lo sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Loki se percató de ello y le arrimó el popote a los labios. Darcy lo tomó entre sus labios y succionó hasta acabarse el contenido del vaso. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, la muchacha sonrió con más entusiasmo.

- ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? – inquirió Darcy, mirando al jotun. Este bajó la mirada, levemente avergonzado.

- Mi plan tardó más días de lo esperado – explicó Loki – Pasaste una semana dormida.

- ¡¿Una semana?! – gritó Darcy o al menos lo intentó. Levantó su brazo en un intento de golpear a Loki, sin conseguirlo – Recuérdame que te golpee cuando me sienta mejor.

- Me deshice de Angerboda, salvé a Asgard, protegí tu vida y así es como me pagas – bromeó Loki.

- Llorón – le espetó Darcy, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jane – ¿Quieres que te perdone? Sácame de aquí y llévame a mi casa. Extraño mi cama.

Loki asintió con la cabeza y, sin avisar, la cargó entre sus brazos. La muchacha se acurrucó contra el pecho del asgardiano y cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el cansancio se apoderara de ella y sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, con Darcy tranquilamente dormida en la recámara de Thor, Tony, Rogers y el Dios del Trueno aterrizaron en el helipuerto de la Torre Stark. El Capitán y Thor no perdieron tiempo en ir a cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que su amiga estaba viva e ilesa. Tony se reunió con su mujer y anunció al resto que Natasha y Bruce venían en camino usando el Quinjet. Thor a penas pudo echar un vistazo a Darcy, antes de que Jane Foster lo raptara para ella sola, dejando a Loki, Steve y Darcy solos en la habitación.

El Dios del Engaño decidió abandonar el sitio, para darle un poco de privacidad al soldado, el cual parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Permaneció un rato afuera, apoyando su espalda contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. Cerró sus ojos, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, dándose permiso de relajarse. Todo había acabado. Al fin. Angerboda ya no sería un problema y Asgard tampoco. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mandando su vista al Capitán América. El hombre lo miró con ojos rojos y un semblante fatigado.

- No podías avisar, ¿verdad? – le recriminó Rogers, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Su reacción no habría sido tan realista – puntualizó Loki con simpleza, esa sonrisa de superioridad adornando sus facciones.

- Estás enfermo – declaró Rogers, negando con la cabeza – Y Darcy te ama. Sinceramente no sé quien está peor, si tú o ella.

- Yo diría que es un empate – opinó Loki. Steve suspiró por la nariz.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? Tony nos explicó un poco, pero no fue muy preciso – señaló Steve. El rostro de Loki se tornó serio.

- Sabía que de una u otra forma Angerboda lastimaría a Darcy para dañarme, por lo cual ideé un plan para que no tuviera acceso a ella – expuso Loki – El doble fue sencillo, sin embargo, para una mujer tan experimentada como Angerboda, caer con un truco como ese es imposible. En especial si llegaba a sentir la presencia de Darcy deambulando libre por algún lugar. Así que, con el fin de que funcionara, desaparecí la presencia de Darcy del mundo. Es un conjuro difícil. Requiere una absoluta confianza mutua. Una persona absorbe la esencia vital de otra y la encapsula dentro de sí misma. El otro cuerpo sigue con vida, sin embargo, está vacío, hueco, en espera de que la esencia que le infunde vitalidad, el alma lo llamarían ustedes, regrese. Como le dije, se necesita que las dos personas en cuestión confíen ciegamente una en la otra. Si el alma que abandona su cuerpo duda, aunque sea un segundo, en que la otra persona la devolverá a su cuerpo, el fino lazo entre cuerpo y alma se rompe. El alma desaparece y el cuerpo muere.

Steve lo observó boquiabierto, atónito. Abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez, ejemplificando a la perfección a un pez. Finalmente, negó con su cabeza, suspirando.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta para zanjar este tema de una vez por todas – manifestó con dureza el soldado.

- La que usted desee – lo apremió Loki.

- ¿Amas a Darcy? – preguntó Steve serio.

- Qué curiosa e inesperada pregunta – declaró Loki.

- ¿Amas a Darcy? – repitió Steve.

- ¿Por qué habría de responderle? – le regresó la pregunta.

- ¿Amas a Darcy? – reiteró Steve, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- Más que a mi propia vida – expresó Loki estoico.

Rogers movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Hazla feliz – pronunció el capitán, consiguiendo una reacción de sorpresa de parte del jotun, quien no se esperaba tales palabras – o te mataré.

Loki bufó divertido, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras Steve se alejaba de él con rumbo al ascensor.

* * *

_Darcy recordaba haber caminado por ese amplio campo alguna vez. A pesar de que el verde del pasto y el azul del cielo eran tan brillantes que no creía que fueran posibles en la Tierra. Aún así, el paisaje le resultaba conocido, nostálgico. Risas retumbaban en su cabeza. Dos voces felices gritándose, persiguiéndose, bromeando entre ellas. Casi podía escuchar los acelerados pasos a su alrededor, sentir las dos presencias pasar a su lado. Eran una mujer y un hombre, de eso estaba segura, y, aunque le sonaban familiares, tampoco podía especificar de donde. _

_Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. El aire acariciaba su piel, impregnado de un aroma que era tan conocido, como desconocido. Los pasos se acercaban apremiantes en su dirección y, sin querer ser atrapada, Darcy abrió los ojos de golpe y se echó a correr. Su perseguidor aumentó su velocidad, riendo detrás de ella con alegría. La muchacha también se echó a reír. ¿Por qué corrían? ¿Por qué la perseguía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz, tan contenta, tan completa?_

_Un fuerte brazo la rodeó, girándola sobre sus talones. Un gritó ahogado fue sofocado por un par de labios que se posaron demandantes sobre los suyos. La castaña rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante, entreabriendo su boca para profundizar el beso. Recordaba esos labios. Recordaba ese aroma. Recordaba esas inamovibles manos sobre sus caderas. ¿De dónde? Sus dudas desaparecieron en cuanto se separó del hombre y abrió sus ojos. Era Loki… más joven, con el cabello más corto y una sincera sonrisa de felicidad en esos deliciosos labios. Era Loki… pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era. _

_- ¿Crees que eres más rápida que yo? – la molesto con ese tono de superioridad que tanto la molestaba y le encantaba._

_- Lo soy – estableció Darcy._

_- Oh, tanta seguridad puede ser peligrosa para ti – le advirtió en tono juguetón Loki, agachando su cabeza con la intensión de besar su cuello - ¿Dónde la escondiste? – inquirió, mientras posaba dulces besos en su cuello, subiendo hacia su quijada._

_- No me harás hablar – determinó Darcy divertida, recibiendo una leve mordida en la quijada._

_- Dímelo o tendré que tomar otro tipo de medidas – la amenazó Loki subiendo con una mano los pliegues de su falda._

_- ¡Tu madre puede vernos! – exclamó Darcy sonrojada._

_- ¿Y eso debería de importarme por qué… - cuestionó Loki risueño sin parar de jugar con su falda._

_- Está en el río – señaló Darcy._

_- Aguafiestas – soltó Loki, liberándola. _

_Acto seguido, se alejó de ella en busca del preciado objeto que le había sido robado. A Darcy le costó un momento, mas su cerebro reaccionó al hecho de que ahora se encontraban a la orilla del mencionado río. Maldito Loki y sus poderes de teletransportación. Se sentó en el pasto, con su vista fija en el moreno. De repente, su pecho se comprimió, dificultándole la respiración. Bajó su mirada al cuerpo de agua, respirando con lentitud para tranquilizarse._

_ Cuando alzó su cabeza, Loki ya no estaba y su vestido se había transformado en la ropa que usualmente vestía. Suspiró. Era un sueño. Estaba soñando. Chasqueó su lengua con disgusto. El azul del río cambió a un purpura brillante, sobresaltando a la muchacha. ¿Pero qué demonios? Chasqueó otra vez la lengua. Ahora era naranja. Naranja. Vaya. Primero Loki y ahora un río con propiedades mágicas. Este sueño le estaba gustando. Chasqueó. Café. Chasqueó. Índigo. Chasqueó. Rosa. Chasqueó. Amarillo. Chasqueó. Verde. Verde brillante, hipnótico, como los ojos de…_

_ Por el rabillo de su ojo, notó que ya no se encontraba sola. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para encarar a su nuevo acompañante. Era una hermosa mujer de largo y dorado cabello. Ojos grises y piel lechosa. Majestuosa, como las anteriores veces que la había visto._

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Darcy curiosa. Era la primera vez que la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para preguntar. Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

_- Una vieja amiga – respondió la enigmática mujer con melodioso tono._

_Darcy devolvió su atención al verde río, sin ganas de unirse al juego que esa misteriosa mujer quisiera emprender. Si no quería decir su nombre, no la obligaría. _

_El silencio era tenso e, irónicamente, disfrutable._

_- No cometas los mismos errores que yo – suplicó la mujer, su voz lejana._

_La volteó a ver, recibiendo una mirada que mezclaba a la perfección la desesperación y la esperanza. El haberlo perdido todo con el hallar algo nuevo a lo que asirse. Separó sus labios para hablar, sin embargo, la mujer desapareció en el acto. Regresó su vista al río. El verde se había tornado en un profundo y oscuro rojo que asemejaba la sangre._

Darcy despertó turbada, su respiración acelerada al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Ásperos y tranquilizadores dedos acariciaron su sien izquierda y la muchacha alzó su vista en busca del dueño. Loki, sentado a su lado en la cama, le sonrió con suavidad. Darcy le correspondió la sonrisa, se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del hombre. El Dios del Engaño posó su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello en son tranquilizador, logrando que la joven se relajara y, lentamente, volviera al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Y aquí está, al fin, un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. No sé si satisfice las expectativas sobre la venganza contra Angerboda y si no lo hice, me disculpó y aceptaré cualquier queja. También quiero disculparme por la severa tardanza, pero este capítulo en verdad parecía no querer ser escrito, sin contar que estás semanas han sido un poco difíciles.

Bueno, ya sólo falta un capítulo más y, considerando lo pequeño que será, es casi un hecho que lo publicaré en el transcurso de la semana, así que estén pendientes. No prometo un final feliz, pero si el comienzo de la reparación de la afectada relación entre Darcy y Loki.

Quiero agradecer a Lady Ale, a Wihlemine, a Himmelstrasse, a Yiyukimo-ak, a Andre013Hiddles, a ceres18, a Nana2831, a SashaRashaD, a Natt, a flipo12, a susan-black7, a anette, a Mika-maryel, a Moonlight Angel Princess, a Jeannie25, a Laura, a caaroowcullen, a quien aparece como Guest, a cristina, y a Tammi por sus comentarios. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	13. Nada más

**Disclaimer:** Nada de este me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Todo lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Hold my head inside your hands,  
I need someone who understands.  
I need someone, someone who hears,  
For you, I've waited all these years.

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.  
Until my day, my day is done.  
And say you'll come, and set me free,  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.

_Til Kingdom Come_ de Coldplay

* * *

**11**

**Nada más**

_36 llamadas. Todas de la misma persona: Loki. 36 llamadas. ¿Por qué le llamaba? ¿Querría arreglar las cosas? ¿Para qué? Había dejado muy en claro que no le interesaba ser su amigo, sin contar que el pasado mes la trató como si fuera una prostituta enteramente a su disposición. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo perdonaría tan fácilmente? Soltó el celular encima del sillón y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su cuarto. Sus pasos se interrumpieron al escuchar el lejano timbre de un celular. Giró su cabeza en busca de la fuente de dicho sonido, determinando que provenía del pasillo afuera de su departamento. Se aproximó a la puerta y observó a través de la mirilla, topándose con una imagen que le oprimió el pecho. Era Loki, afuera de su casa, revisando su celular y maldiciendo entre dientes. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el reposabrazos de su sillón. Loki estaba ahí y solamente los separaba un pedazo de madera. ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo dejaría pasar o lo dejaría ahí afuera? ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si deseaba disculparse? ¿Y si quería arreglar la situación? Podría perdonarlo… después de gritarle un rato y darle una buena patada en cierta parte de su cuerpo que no le agradaría. Todo volvería a ser como antes. Serían amigos de nuevo. Cenarían cada noche mientras miraban televisión. Platicarían y debatirían sobre temas trascendentales o las tonterías más grandes del mundo. Se reirían juntos de incoherencias. Oh, cómo extrañaba todo eso. Cómo extrañaba a su amigo._

_ Caminó hacia la puerta, posó su mano sobre la manija, la giró y haló el objeto hacia ella. Loki apartó su mirada del aparato en su mano y la fijó sobre la joven._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Darcy con seriedad, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Pensé haber sido clara ayer._

_- Muy clara – asintió Loki sereno - ¿Podemos hablar?_

_- ¿De qué? – cuestionó Darcy – No tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_- Pienso que ambos nos extralimitamos anoche – opinó Loki – Después de una noche de descanso, me parece que podremos conversar con mayor tranquilidad._

_- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué haya cambiado de opinión? Porque no lo he hecho – aclaró Darcy – No me interesa continuar con esto, Loki. Nuestra relación… el sexo… eso se acabó. ¿Ok? Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una amistad y me quedó muy claro ayer que eso no te interesa. _

_- ¿Puedo entrar? – pidió Loki._

_- No – negó. El Dios del Engaño rodó los ojos y bufó molesto._

_- ¿Al menos puedo saber la razón detrás de tan inesperada decisión? – preguntó Loki a punto de perder la paciencia._

_- No lo sé, tal vez tratarme como una puta – soltó Darcy, sintiendo un escozor en sus ojos._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió Loki alterado – Yo no…_

_- Oh, por favor, ahórratelo – lo interrumpió Darcy dolida – Estoy cansada de esto. De que vengas todas las noches sólo para satisfacerte. De que me trates como un objeto a tu disposición. De tu desinterés. De tu frialdad._

_- Darcy… - comenzó el hombre turbado._

_- ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Estoy harta de tus mentiras! ¡De tus dulces palabras y promesas! – exclamó Darcy - ¡Prometiste que nada cambiaría y todo cambió! ¡De un día al otro pasamos de ser amigos a… a… unos desconocidos! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Dónde quedó todo?! ¡¿Este año de amistad?! ¡¿No significa nada?! ¡¿Yo no significo nada?! Oh no, espera, claro que significo algo para ti… ¡UNA AGRADABLE COMPAÑÍA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SOY! ¡TU PERRO! ¡TU PUTA PERSONAL!_

_Loki la sujetó de los antebrazos y la acercó peligrosamente a él._

_- No vuelvas a repetir esas tonterías – le advirtió Loki con dureza._

_- Es la verdad – señaló Darcy sin poder contener las lágrimas – Me lo has demostrado estas semanas. Yo no soy nada para ti, Loki. Yo no te intereso. Nunca lo he hecho. Soy como Jane con Thor. Soy tu mascota. Tu juguete. Y cuando te aburras me desecharas como a uno._

_- ¡NO ES VERDAD! – gritó Loki fuera de sí - ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VES?!_

_- ¿Qué se supone que debo de ver? –preguntó Darcy. _

_El jotun abrió y cerró su boca en un intento de hablar, más las palabras no escapaban de su garganta. Darcy negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse del férreo agarre de Loki, sin conseguirlo._

_- Suéltame, por favor – solicitó Darcy._

_- No – masculló Loki._

_- Loki, esto es una locura – expresó Darcy – Esto nunca debió de haber pasado y tiene que terminar. Tú y yo… Esto se acabó._

_- Por supuesto que no – negó Loki con determinación – Esto no va a terminar, no puede terminar. Tú eres mía. Eres mi mujer. Mi amiga. Mi compañera. Mi todo. No voy a perderte, Darcy. No puedo perderte. Te amo._

_- ¿Qué? – pronunció Darcy sin aliento._

_Los labios de Loki sobre los suyos fueron su única respuesta._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe desorientados. Un incesante pitido rápidamente alcanzó sus oídos, devolviéndola lentamente a la dura realidad. Estiró su mano derecha en busca del molesto despertador que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y lo apagó. Giró hasta quedar recostada sobre su espalda, su mirada perdida en el techo del cuarto. Llevó su mano a sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Su sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Te amo_. Te amo. Suspiró cansada, apartó las cobijas de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Permaneció varios minutos inmóvil, decidiéndose entre levantarse o acostarse de nuevo. Se había prometido a si misma que ese día regresaría al trabajo. Sabía que si llamaba para reportarse enferma nadie la reñiría por tomarse otro día más de descanso, sin embargo, las cuatro paredes del departamento de Jane resultaban cada vez más asfixiantes. Además, Darcy quería recuperar su vida. Volver a la normalidad lo más rápido posible. Aún no contaba con el valor de regresar a su casa y vivir sola, pero reanudar sus actividades laborales era un comienzo hacia la mejoría.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia el armario, sacó ropa limpia y lo suficientemente decente como para presentarse en el trabajo y salió de su cuarto, por poco chocando con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. No después de soñar con él. Loki alzó su vista de un cuaderno que cargaba en su mano izquierda, le dio un sorbo a la taza de café en su otra mano y le sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa que simplemente la derretía.

- ¿Lista para tu primer día sin Angerboda? – inquirió Loki.

Darcy ladeó su cabeza sin comprender las palabras del hombre, sin embargo, cuando su cerebro al fin descifró su significado, dejo caer su ropa al suelo y cogió a Loki de los hombros sacudiéndolo.

- ¿La sacaste de mi cabeza? ¿Terminaste? ¿Ya no está? – exclamó Darcy entusiasmada, mientras Loki intentaba por todos los medios que el contenido de la taza no cayera sobre el cuaderno.

- Completamente – afirmó Loki entretenido.

- ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó Darcy feliz, para después lanzarse sobre Loki en un fuerte abrazo - ¡TE ADORO!

Desapareciendo la taza y el cuaderno, Loki la rodeó entre sus brazos contento, ciñéndola aún más contra su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué gritan?! ¡¿Qué… - interrumpió la escena Jane, asomándose al pasillo con una sartén en la mano y un volteador en la otra. Loki levantó su vista amenazantemente contra la astrofísica, al tiempo que Darcy lo soltaba y corría a abrazar a la mujer en cuestión.

- ¡Loki terminó de curarme! ¡Darcy 2.0 ya no existe! ¡Adiós, Angerboda! – anunció en tono festivo la muchacha.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – festejó Jane - ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

- Después, ahora tengo que bañarme y arreglarme para mi primer día de trabajo – señaló Darcy, alejándose de la mujer para recoger su ropa del suelo - ¿Te importa si uso tu maquillaje? No, ¿verdad?

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Estás segura de eso? Tony te dijo que podías tomarte el tiempo que necesitaras para recuperarte – comentó Jane, al tiempo que Darcy caminaba al cuarto de baño.

- Creo que una semana es suficiente, mamá – apuntó Darcy en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jane volvió su vista a Loki, quien aún la miraba con cierto tinte de fastidio detrás de su reaparecida taza de café.

- Me disculparía, pero vivir con superhéroes simplemente destruye mis nervios – se defendió Jane - ¿Hot cakes?

- Usted y Thor son perfectos el uno para el otro, doctora Foster – manifestó Loki, pasando a su lado en su camino a la cocina.

- No estoy segura si eso fue un insulto o un cumplido – dijo Jane, siguiéndolo.

* * *

Una semana. Ese era el tiempo exacto que Thor llevaba supervisando y ayudando en los trabajos de reconstrucción del palacio y sus alrededores. Sus días comenzaba al amanecer y concluían al anochecer sin un solo minuto de descanso, todo para devolver en el menor tiempo posible su característica gloria a los dorados corredores de su hogar. Su tiempo se dividía entre los establos, el patio principal, las casas aledañas y la sala del trono en una establecida e inamovible agenda. Después de tomarse un par de días de descanso, Sif y los Tres Guerreros se habían unido a él, al igual que la mayoría de los guerreros y miembros de la corte. Era su hogar al fin y al cabo.

Una vez que Darcy había recuperado la energía que el conjuro de Loki le había arrebatado, Thor había arrinconado a su hermano en la cocina del departamento de Jane para exigir algunas explicaciones. Empezando por su falta de confianza al no ponerlo al tanto de la totalidad de su plan, pasando por la ubicación de la manzana y finalizando con el destino de Angerboda. Transcurrieron una hora entre disculpas y argumentos que en nada aplacaron los ánimos del rubio. No importaba cuantas veces repitiera Loki que su silencio había sido en pos de salvaguardar la vida de Darcy, el Dios del Caos había confiado en Stark, no en él, y el Dios del Trueno no podía evitar sentirse dolido y un tanto celoso. El tema de la manzana se zanjó cuando Loki prometió que no la usaría en contra de Asgard mientras Asgard no se entrometiera en su vida y en sus asuntos. Thor se conformó con ello, sabiendo muy bien que batallas valían la pena pelearse y cuáles no. En cuanto a Angerboda… Thor habría preferido no preguntar, quedarse en la ignorancia como Darcy, quien se negaba a saber el exacto fin de la hechicera y se contentaba con saber que nunca más los dañaría. Su hermano no sólo había repetido su espectáculo de tortura contra el doble de Darcy, sino que también había encerrado a la desdichada mujer con lo Desconocido, condenándola a pasar sus últimas horas sufriendo de la tortura psicológica que ese monstruo le provocaría. La imagen de su cuerpo sin vida cuando lo hallaron aún plagaba sus pocas horas de sueño.

Como cada mañana, Thor se encontraba en los establos, cargando madera recién cortada para reconstruir las casas de los caballos, cuando uno de los guardias personales de su padre solicitó su presencia ante el rey de Asgard. Tras delegar algunas acciones a sus inseparables amigos, el Dios del Trueno se dirigió al encuentro de su padre, saludando a cuanto se atravesara en su camino y preguntándoles si requerían de algo. Al llegar a la ante sala de los aposentos reales, se topó con la agradable presencia de Sigyn. La mujer estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- ¡Sigyn, buenos días! – saludo Thor con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días, su majestad – devolvió el saludo la mujer con una ligera reverencia.

- Basta de tantas formalidades – la reprendió Thor con una inmensa sonrisa – Somos amigos, compañeros de armas.

- ¿Compañeros de armas? – repitió Sigyn levemente sonrojada. El hombre se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Por supuesto, tu valentía en estos tiempos de necesidad es digna de cualquier guerrera honorable – indicó Thor.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Sigyn avergonzada.

La Diosa de la Fidelidad siempre había pasado inadvertida, oculta por las imponentes presencias de su madre y hermana; sin embargo, su participación en la liberación de Asgard era de dominio público y no existía habitante de la dorada ciudad que no le haya mostrado sus respetos a la vanir con reverencias y regalos, desde los más sencillos, hasta los más elaborados.

- Señor, lady Sigyn, pueden pasar – anunció uno de los guardias al salir de las recámaras de los reyes.

Thor le hizo una seña a Sigyn para que fuera delante y la mujer marchó hacia el interior de la habitación con el rubio detrás de ella. Adentro se encontraban los reyes de Asgard, su padre recostado en su cama y su madre sentada a un lado de él. Después de pasar un mes encerrado bajo los precarios cuidados de Angerboda, la salud del Padre de Todo era débil. Eir insistía en que el Sueño de Odín era la única opción de que el regente recobrara su vitalidad, no obstante, el obstinado hombre aplazaría el suceso hasta no saber que su reino una vez más estaba en armonía.

El Dios del Trueno y la Diosa de la Fidelidad hicieron el ademán de arrodillarse, mas Odín los contuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- No es necesario – habló el rey – Seré breve.

- Por supuesto, padre – asintió Thor.

- Heimdall me ha puesto al tanto en los avances de la reconstrucción – comenzó Odín – Tus esfuerzos son impresionantes, hijo mío. En cuestión de días habremos enterrado este amargo episodio en lo más profundo de nuestras memorias. Te felicito.

- El pueblo de Asgard merece un mayor reconocimiento por su solidaridad, padre – señaló Thor – Mis acciones son pocas en comparación a todo lo que ellos hacen cada día.

Odín movió su cabeza en afirmación, mirando a su hijo con orgullo. Hace unos años, ver a un Thor tan humilde y maduro era uno de los tantos sueños que el Padre de Todo alimentaba; ahora era una realidad. Si tan sólo todos los sueños se cumplieran como ese.

- Lo hemos reflexionado y creemos conveniente organizar una fiesta en honor a los dos libertadores de Asgard, sin los cuales no estaríamos disfrutando de este momento de paz - tomó la palabra Frigga – Sigyn y Loki.

- ¿Perdón? – pronunció la vanir descolocada.

- Tus acciones merecen las mayores ovaciones, Sigyn – apuntó Frigga – Sin tu valentía, lealtad y fortaleza, nosotros seguiríamos encerrados y el trono de Asgard usurpado. Tú y mi hijo orquestaron la liberación de nuestro pueblo y les debemos el reconocimiento.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – apoyó Thor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual amainó al instante – Aunque dudo que mi hermano acepté presentarse.

- Transmítele nuestro deseo de que participe en la festividad – concluyó Odín – Será su decisión asistir o no.

- Si, padre – asintió Thor - ¿Y para cuando planean llevar a cabo la celebración?

- En cuanto los trabajos hayan concluido y el palacio esté presentable para invitados – señaló Frigga sonriente.

- En otros asuntos más apremiantes, concluido el festejo, me sumiré en el Sueño de Odín – informó el Padre de Todo – Thor, en mi ausencia, he decidido que la responsabilidad del trono recaerá sobre ti.

- ¿Sobre mí? – repitió Thor en una mezcla de excitación y miedo – Será un honor, padre.

- Confío en que lo harás bien, hijo – aseveró Odín.

- Espero cubrir tus expectativas, padre – expresó Thor con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Acabada la reunión, Sigyn y Thor partieron caminos, la primera en busca de su familia para contarles la grata noticia y el segundo de vuelta a los establos. Jamás, en las múltiples veces que su padre había estado bajo el Sueño de Odín, le había permitido ostentar el título de rey, ni siquiera en los días que lo pensaba erróneamente preparado para ascender al trono. Debería de estar contento, festejando, no obstante, se percibía inexplicablemente incomodo. Ser rey, aunque fuera sólo por unos días, era un prospecto atemorizante. ¿Podría con semejante responsabilidad? ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si aún no estaba preparado? Era poco el tiempo transcurrido entre su fallida coronación y el presente. ¿Habría madurado lo suficiente? ¿Ya no era ese muchacho impertinente, arrebatado y arrogante?

_- ¿Nervioso, hermano? – cuestionó en tono burlón Loki._

Thor suspiró pesadamente. ¿Nervioso? No. Nervioso era poco. Por Valhalla, cómo le vendría tan bien la compañía y apoyo de su hermano en ese momento.

* * *

Darcy aún no sabía por qué había aceptado que Jane la acompañará a la Torre Stark. Después de pasar el desayuno discutiendo sobre lo recomendable que sería que todos se tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones, era obvio que la astrofísica aprovecharía la caminata para convencer a su joven amiga de prolongar su descanso. Sin embargo, Darcy no cedería. No importaba cuantos destinos turísticos enumerara la mujer, lo que la muchacha quería era restablecer su vida, no alejarse más de ella. Quería volver al trabajo. Quería regresar a su casa (en un futuro próximo, tal vez la siguiente semana). Anhelaba pasear por la ciudad sin la necesidad de un acompañante. Deseaba deshacerse de la sensación permanente de paranoia y ansiedad. Quería recuperar su vida antes de que Angerboda se metiera en ella y la hiciera pedazos. Antes de pronunciar ese fatídico "si" que mandó todo en espiral.

Se detuvo frente al impresionante rascacielos que ostentaba en su punto más alto esa "A". Este era el primer paso. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo. Era Darcy Lewis. Había escapado de las garras de la muerte a los 18 años. Sobrevivido al ataque del Destructor a Puente Antiguo. Conocido a los seres más poderosos del planeta. Encarado a Thanos sin temblar. Lidiado con un demente, desequilibrado y sexy dios nórdico por casi dos años. Podría con esto. Superaría este bache. Todo volvería a la normalidad y esos terribles dos meses no serían nada más que un mal recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Inhaló, exhaló e ingresó al edificio decidida. Como era de esperarse, Jane se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el piso en que laboraba, ofrecimiento al que la joven ni siquiera trató de oponerse. Grande fue la sorpresa de Darcy y Jane al encontrarse con el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas decorado enteramente en forma festiva con serpentinas, globos y un inmenso cartelón que rezaba "¡Bienvenida, Darcy!". Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Hannah, Kity y Gerald encabezaban el grupo de amigos, compañeros de trabajo y colegas que no tardaron en darle una calurosa bienvenida a la castaña con efusivos abrazos y sacudidas de mano. Stark incluso se atrevió a llevar un pastel, el cual tardó menos de cinco minutos en desaparecer. La celebración se habría prolongado más allá de lo debido si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Pepper, quien dio por terminada la reunión en cuanto el dueño de la compañía le dio la orden a JARVIS de poner música. La CEO, Jane y los Vengadores se retiraron, dejando a Darcy en compañía de Hannah, quien de inmediato la puso al corriente de lo transcurrido en las pasadas semanas.

Minutos más tarde, sentada frente a su escritorio con una pila de papeles reposando sobre este, la muchacha encendió su computador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como poco a poco una sensación de paz la embargaba por completo.

* * *

Jane subió las escaleras hacia su departamento en tiempo record. La pequeña fiesta de bienvenida y platicar casi media hora con Steve no habían sido parte de su plan cuando decidió acompañar a Darcy a la oficina esa mañana y dejar a un aparentemente reformado villano solo en su casa. Debía admitirlo, aún en contra de todo lo esperado, Loki era un agradable inquilino. Limpio, silencioso, amable y servicial. No cabía la menor duda de que Loki había prestado más atención a las lecciones de buenos modales que Thor en su infancia. No obstante, permitirle rondar su casa sin la vigilancia de alguien más era un tema con el que la astrofísica no se sentía nada cómoda. No confiaba en el hombre aún. Una semana y media de convivencia no era suficiente. Sacó las llaves de su bolso, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, suplicando porque su casa continuara tal y como la había dejado hace más de una hora atrás.

Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, el lugar estaba impecable y Loki sentado en el sillón principal leyendo. Ingresó a la casa con un inaudible suspiro de alivio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Colocó sus llaves en el llavero colgado al lado de la entrada y dejó su bolsa sobre una mesita localizada exactamente en el mismo punto. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, echando un rápido vistazo al Dios del Caos, vistazo que la hizo interrumpir su camino y volver toda su atención al hombre plácidamente sentado en su sillón. Se aproximó a él, apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del asiento y se agachó levemente para ver con mayor claridad el objeto de lectura de su huésped.

- Ese cuaderno es mío – puntualizó Jane alarmada, antes de alargar una mano con el fin de arrebatarle su preciada pertenencia al hombre. No era un simple cuaderno. Era EL cuaderno. Ese en el que escribía todas sus teorías y descubrimientos. Loki apartó el cuaderno del alcance de la mujer, cerrándolo en el proceso, a lo que la castaña frunció el ceño. A continuación, se lo entregó con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en su labios.

- No se preocupe, doctora Foster. Únicamente lo estaba leyendo – indicó Loki, poniéndose de pie - Anoche estaba aburrido, no encontré nada de calidad que leer en este hogar y me tope con sus anotaciones.

- Esto estaba en mi cuarto. ¿Entraste a mi cuarto? ¿Anoche? ¡¿Mientras dormía?! – cuestionó Jane sin saber cual emoción era más intensa en su pecho, el enojo o el miedo.

- Corrección, lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina – increpó Loki, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

La astrofísica abrió su boca con la intención de argumentar, mas se contuvo al recordar que había pasado casi dos horas antes de irse a la cama la noche anterior releyendo sus anotaciones en la cocina. Percatándose de que había ganado la discusión una vez más, el Dios del Engaño sonrió con cierta superioridad.

- Remarcable, debo decir – opinó Loki – Jamás pensé que una simple humana tuviera tal comprensión del universo y sus dinámicas.

Jane ladeó la cabeza incrédula. ¿Estaba recibiendo un cumplido de parte de Loki?

- Eh… ¿gracias? – pronunció Jane incierta.

- Todo este tiempo pensé que no era nada más que otra mortal queriendo demostrar su inexistente superioridad, sin embargo, parece ser que estaba equivocado – expresó Loki, suavizando su semblante – Su inteligencia y lógica me sorprende. Si sigue por ese mismo camino, será cuestión de tiempo para que logre construir su propia reproducción funcional del Bifrost.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Jane pasmada, a lo que Loki simplemente asintió.

- Me encantara ver la cara de furia del Padre de Todo cuando Asgard pierda, como diría Darcy, el monopolio de las comunicaciones interdimensionales – sonrió con malicia el hombre – No se le olvide invitarme a tan extraordinario suceso.

La castaña pestañeó varias veces, su cerebro tratando de darle sentido a la escena de la que era parte. Finalmente, movió su cabeza de manera positiva.

- Lo tendré en mente – asintió Jane.

- Perfecto – dijo Loki – Cambiando de tema, tengo una pregunta para usted. Planeó llevar a Darcy al cine para festejar la absoluta desaparición de Angerboda de la faz del universo y su primer día de trabajo. Imagino que después estará ansiosa de comer, así que me gustaría saber cuál es su restaurante favorito en la ciudad.

La mujer entreabrió la boca, su cerebro incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué? Primero la felicitaba por su investigación y después le preguntaba por el restaurante favorito de Darcy.

- Eh… el restaurante italiano que está a dos cuadras de la Torre – respondió Jane levemente turbada – Adora la pasta.

- Es verdad, una vez me llevó allí – apoyó Loki – Gracias, Doctora Foster.

Y sin decir nada más, encaminó sus pasos a la cocina y se introdujo en ella. Jane permaneció en la sala estática el suficiente tiempo para que Loki emergiera de la cocina con un vaso de agua en sus manos y toda la intención de encerrarse en su habitación como era costumbre.

- Perdón – soltó Jane, deteniendo los pasos de Loki al inicio del pasillo que conducía a las recámaras. El Dios del Engaño la volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada. La mujer negó con la cabeza, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón – El día que descubrí que Darcy no era ella misma, discutimos… o platicamos. Ella le había contado cosas terribles sobre ti a Steve y a mí sólo me lo repitió, con algunos extras. Al final… me preguntó si estaba feliz, si estaba feliz por qué tú habías resultado ser el desgraciado que yo supuse. Pensé que lo estaría. Que cuando su inexplicable amistad acabara saltaría de felicidad, pero la verdad es que, viendo a Darcy así, tan… enojada… triste… destrozada, deseé haber estado equivocada – suspiró con tristeza – Luego me di cuenta de que realmente estaba equivocada – posó sus ojos en los de Loki, quien la miraba con una expresión indescifrable - La vez que despertó a la mitad de la noche enloquecida… nosotros no pudimos hacer nada… quisimos tranquilizarla y no pudimos. La seguimos por las calles hasta el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. y cuando llegamos ahí, cuando se encerró en el baño… tú simplemente hablaste con ella y en unos minutos la calmaste. Cuando Darcy abrió la puerta y te abrazó y tú la abrazaste… entonces supe lo equivocada que había estado – secó con el torso de su mano solitarias lagrimas que empezaban a recorrer su mejillas – Todos estos meses no he hecho otra cosa que hablar pestes de ti. Quería que Darcy te viera como yo te veo. Quería que viera al Destructor desolando al pueblo donde llevaba más de cinco años realizando prácticas de campo. Quería que viera el cuerpo inmóvil de Thor tirado en la arena. Quería que viera a una ciudad destruida, a familias separadas y sin hogar. Quería que viera a Erick sedado, gritando en sus sueños. Quería que viera al monstruo. Pero ella no lo veía así. Ni Thor. Para ellos siempre hubo algo más que yo no pude ver hasta esa noche. El hermano que Thor tanto extrañaba. El hombre con el que protagonizaba tantas historias alegres. El hombre que visitaba a Darcy para ver la televisión y cenar juntos comida rápida. El que le hizo un picnic a la orilla de un lago a la luz de la luna. A la persona que con un hoyo en el estomago se puso de pie de su cama solamente para reconfortar a una mortal – sonrió con tristeza – He sido un asco de persona con Thor, con Darcy y todo porque soy muy cerrada en muchos aspectos. Por eso quiero pedirte perdón, por no haber querido ver esta faceta, por no creerla posible. Sé que nunca dejaré de verte como un peligro, pero por lo menos ahora sé que eres capaz de cosas mucho más hermosas que destruir o hacer daño. Así que… perdón y… de todo corazón… espero que tú y Darcy sean muy felices juntos.

Loki bajó su mirada visiblemente incómodo y reanudó su truncado camino. Jane suspiró por la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina. Fue hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y buscó en el interior una lata de refresco.

- Lamento que mis acciones le hayan causado daño, doctora Foster – se disculpó Loki detrás de ella, provocando que la mujer saltara asustada. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con un estoico Dios del Engaño, cuya cabeza estaba agachada – No puedo prometerle que mis acciones futuras no la afectaran, mas trataré de mantenerla fuera de cualquier perjuicio – alzó su cabeza y clavó su ojos en los de la astrofísica – A mí tampoco me agrada, pero es un hecho que nos unen dos personas muy importantes para ambos, por lo cual sería una buena idea mejorar nuestras relaciones. Sepa que de mi parte, daré lo mejor de mí.

- Ok – aceptó Jane con una tenue sonrisa – Yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Darcy y Thor se lo merecen.

El jotun asintió en apoyo, antes de abandonar la habitación. La astrofísica devolvió su atención al refrigerador, cogió una lata entre sus dedos, cerró la puerta del aparato y se sentó en la mesa a hojear su cuaderno.

* * *

Apagó su computadora, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla plácidamente. El día había transcurrido con la usual quietud que recordaba y añoraba. Ningún sobresalto, ningún problema, ningún imprevisto. Casi parecía como si los últimos dos meses no hubieran ocurrido. Oyó un golpe en la pared de su cubículo y levantó la mirada. La sensación de deja vú la golpeó de lleno. Ahí estaba Loki, en el umbral de la entrada a su pequeña estación de trabajo, sonriéndole. Era como una repetición de esa noche, esa noche que su relación definitivamente se hundió. Darcy mentiría si dijera que no rememoraba claramente ese momento. Mentiría si asegurara que todo ese mes de sentirse una cualquiera, un objeto, ya no le dolía. Aún le dolía. Todavía la molestaba. Las preguntas permanecían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué el cambió? ¿Por qué la frialdad? ¿Por qué la indiferencia? ¿Por qué? Lo más seguro era que jamás supiera las respuestas, pues el simple hecho de cuestionar al hombre frente a ella le aterraba.

Su relación no era la misma de antes. No importaba cuanto intentara negarlo, lo que ella y Loki tenían murió esa noche en ese cubículo. Lo amaba, jamás podría negarlo. Lo deseaba, otro hecho innegable. Confiaba en él, ciegamente. No obstante, si algo le había enseñado toda esta locura a Darcy, era que una simple amistad jamás la satisfaría. Lo quería todo con él. Anhelaba una relación en toda la extensión de la palabra y por muy cercano y cariñoso que el hombre fuera en últimas fechas, dudaba seriamente que la amara de esa manera. Si la amara, ¿por qué tratarla con la punta del pie? Y todo era un círculo vicioso que siempre volvía al mismo punto.

- Hey, ¿qué haces por aquí? – saludó Darcy sonriente, poniéndose de pie y colgando su bolsa en su hombro.

- Vengo por ti – indicó Loki – Hoy es una noche para celebrar.

- Uh, ¿y quién más viene? – cuestionó Darcy, acercándose a él.

- Tú y yo, dudo que el recatado capitán y la agradable doctora Foster disfruten la película que pienso llevarte a ver – respondió Loki, cediéndole el paso para que saliera del cubículo, sin embargo, Darcy se quedó paralizada con un pie afuera y uno adentro. Ellos dos. Solos. Sin posibilidad de ser interrumpidos por un tercero. Por primera vez en semanas. No sonaba como una buena idea.

- ¿Qué película es? – inquirió Darcy, recuperando la compostura.

- La que tanto esperabas ver – señaló Loki, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡¿Aún está en cartelera?! – exclamó Darcy emocionada.

- Al parecer – apuntó Loki.

- ¡Genial! – saltó la muchacha, apresurando sus pasos para alcanzarlo y rebasarlo - ¡Muévete! ¡Quiero los mejores asientos de la sala!

- Sabes que puedo teletransportarnos para ahorrar tiempo, ¿verdad? – puntualizó Loki entretenido, siguiendo los acelerados pasos de su amiga.

* * *

Como lo había predicho, la película era una afrenta al buen gusto y sus realizadores deberían de ser masacrados por crear tal abominación. A pesar de ello, las dos horas de insensateces valieron la pena por las constantes risas de Darcy y la permanente sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Cómo le encontraba gracia a todo ello? Ese era un misterio sin resolver. Acabada la función, ambos se dirigieron al pequeño restaurante italiano que Foster le recomendó en la mañana. El nerviosismo en su acompañante a lo largo de la cena no pasó desapercibido para él, mas, a estas alturas, ya se había acostumbrado. Era muy ingenuo de su parte esperar que todo volviera a ser como antes. Con o sin Angerboda, él se había encargado de destruir la hermosa relación que compartía con la joven. Con su propuesta, con su cambio de actitud, con su frialdad, con su indiferencia. La más lógica reacción era que Darcy lo odiara, que rechazara su presencia, pero no era así. La muchacha aún lo apreciaba, aún confiaba en él, aún lo consideraba un amigo y Loki no paraba de agradecer a cualquier fuerza superior que le haya otorgado esta segunda oportunidad.

Caminaban a paso lento y en silencio con rumbo al edificio donde los dos residían provisionalmente. Loki oprimió una vez más la caja que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El universo le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, la última que recibiría. No podía equivocarse de nuevo. Cualquier error alejaría a Darcy definitivamente de su lado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio, provocando que la mujer hiciera lo mismo, volteándolo a ver curiosa.

- Quiero aprovechar este momento para entregarte algo – habló el hombre con calma.

Sacó su mano de su bolsillo con la pequeña caja entre sus dedos. Alargó el objeto hacia Darcy y esta lo cogió dudosa de su mano. Contempló la caja por unos segundos, antes de abrirla y ver su contenido. Era una réplica exacta del collar que había perdido esa triste noche en medio de su enojo y desesperación.

- El reemplazo del que perdí – sonrió Darcy, mirando al Dios del Engaño encantada.

- Es un regalo – estableció Loki para evitar posibles malentendidos – Para protegerte. Contiene cada conjuro de protección existente en el universo y algunos creados por mí. Nadie nunca volverá a lastimarte, Darcy.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se acentuó más y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

- Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo Darcy. Acto seguido, le ofreció la caja a su amigo - ¿Me lo pones?

- Con gusto – accedió Loki, tomando el dije entre sus dedos.

Desabrochó el seguro, mientras Darcy se giraba y apartaba su ondulado cabello del camino. Pasó la cadena por su cuello y cerró el seguro, acariciando tenuemente la suave y blanca piel de la joven. La muchacha lo volteó a ver, la verde gema del amuleto entre sus dedos, desapareció la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazó. El jotun no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, feliz por la cercanía. Hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Darcy, inhalando profundamente ese aroma que tanto lo tranquilizaba como lo enloquecía.

Y pensar que habría podido disfrutar de todo eso. De la cercanía, de la alegría, de las insensateces, de la confianza, del apoyo, de los besos, de las caricias, de los gemidos, del placer.

Pensar que tuvo la oportunidad en sus manos, la posibilidad de que Darcy no sólo fuera su amiga, sino su amante, su mujer. Y lo arruinó. Por cobardía, por orgullo, por la razón que fuera.

Darcy rompió el abrazo, separándose de él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y marchó hacia la puerta sonriendo ampliamente. El Dios del Caos suspiró nostálgico, siguiendo a la muchacha al interior del edificio. Con tal de que esa deslumbrante sonrisa nunca desapareciera de los labios de Darcy y el brillo en sus ojos jamás se apagara de nuevo, Loki se conformaría con recobrar únicamente la amistad de la joven. Lo demás no interesaba, era secundario. Si la mujer no deseaba otro tipo de relación, él tampoco. Serían sólo amigos y nada más.

* * *

Y aquí está el final de tan difícil, deprimente y larga historia. Les advertí que no sería un final feliz, sin embargo, tampoco es triste. Es… el final y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Sé que muchos se habrán quedado con ganas de más, pero créanme, todos sus deseos se verán cumplidos próximamente.

Con eso dicho, creo que no queda nada más que afirmar lo que ya he venido diciendo en algunos comentarios. Este no es el final. Aún queda un fic más para concluir definitivamente esta historia y desvelar los varios misterios que he establecido a lo largo de estos 30 capítulos. Será un fic más largo, más tranquilo y más alegre (con ciertas dosis necesarias de drama; uno no puede escribir una historia de Loki sin drama). Su nombre será "Debajo del cielo" y no cuento con una fecha posible de publicación porque antes quiero tomarme unas buenas vacaciones de este par. No se preocupen, no pasaran más de dos meses, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, disfruten de la vida, lean y escriban :).

Para terminar, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que desde el principio y hasta el final han leído este fic, comentado o puesto esta historia en sus favoritos. Les agradezco la compañía y el apoyo. Todos ustedes tienen un espacio en mi corazón y les deseo lo mejor en su vida.

Me despido por ahora, mandándoles a todos un fuerte abrazo.

Adiós ;)


End file.
